Harry Lives!
by teachersnape64
Summary: Sequel to Harry's Last Hope. Sirius comes back through the veil, putting Harry into serious danger. Can Snape save his newly adopted son? Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Quidditch.Almost a Severitus COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Back to School

Chapter One - Back To School

This is the continuing story of **Harry's Last Hope**. I advise you to read that story first before continuing with this story.

O

o

O

o

This story starts out three days after the demise of Voldemort and right before Winter Holiday begins.

Now, on with the show …

The infirmary was cast in gray shadows, all the lights had long ago been put out for the night. The waning moon was the only weak source of light on this windy night. Harry was lying on the infirmary bed with warm blankets tucked securely around him. The sound of the wind howling through the trees and castle corridors forced him to pull the covers up over his shoulders. He was glad something woke him up, pulling him out of the nightmare he had been in the throes of reliving. He knew sleep was hopeless at this point and wished his father was here to help take his mind off this latest nightmare.

The thought of Voldemort's red lifeless eyes plagued him in his sleep like a broken record forever stuck on the same tune. Sleep would never be something he looked forward to again. Those last moments in the graveyard had taken there toll in more ways than one. Yes, Voldemort was dead now along with most of the Death Eaters but that dark bastard had been given one last chance to wreak havoc in his life.

Harry shook his head trying to rid himself of that memory to no avail. With Voldemort's last breath the evil bastard had shot out a curse that even Dumbledore had never heard of. Now his leg was filled with dark magic and he could feel it most in the dead of the night, like right now. His leg throbbed with pain so sharp it nearly took his breath away. But worse than the pain was the feeling of something alive under the skin, an entity all of its own making. He tried not to think of it because it would send him into a near panic attack but just the thought of … oh bloody hell! Yeah, it was hard not to think about.

Harry finally realized he needed his father to talk him out of this before it spun out of control. He stuck his hand in his nightstand drawer and pulled forth the tiny gold snitch. He quietly whispered Severus' name out before releasing the ball into the air. He watched it flutter out the doors before he turned to look out the window again. There was just this deep foreboding that he felt down to his core. He wasn't sure what it was all about but knew that something big was happening.

He had been staring out the window a short time before he heard the infirmary doors bang open and turned to watch the Professor hurry over to him with a look of alarm.

"What has happened?" Severus asked as he ran his wand down Harry's cursed leg.

"It's nothing," Harry quickly said, now sorry he had alarmed the man so.

"Nothing," Severus slowly repeated, incredulously. "It is three o'clock in the morning. It best be _something_, Mr. Potter."

"Sorry about waking you. I'm okay now," Harry quietly said wishing he had just gotten through this on his own.

"No, I believe you are not 'okay'," the Potion Master said perceptively as he sat down on the edge of his son's bed. He studied the tired teen's eyes and raised his hand to the boy's sweaty brow, "You are in pain." Without waiting for an answer he got up and crossed the room, pulling out a few vials from a cabinet.

"It's not really that bad," Harry offered out, recalling his recent training program and all the pain he had suffered in silence. It wasn't really the pain that bothered him. He took the vials his father thrust at him and drank without hesitation. "Thanks for coming, Dad."

Severus looked up from Harry's medical chart upon hearing the name Harry had called him. He didn't think he would ever tire of hearing his son call him Dad. The boy rarely called him that. He saw Harry's hands shake as he took the vials back, "The pain is not the reason you called me, is it Harry?" He watched as his son shook his head. Not wanting the reluctant teen to bottle up his fears he leaned forward and placed an encouraging hand on Harry's shoulder. "I am here for you."

Yeah, those were just the words Harry needed to hear to ask the question that had been troubling him. "How long is _he_ going to be inside me?" he asked, hearing his own voice sound so frightened.

"The Dark Lord is **not** inside you, son," Severus stated firmly, knowing that was the thought that had been plaguing his son.

"Maybe not but it sure feels like something is."

Severus felt his heart beat faster at hearing those words. He and Albus had been working tirelessly on finding a cure but so far they were not any closer. "Rest assured, we will not give up until a cure is found."

"I know."

"Do not dwell on those thoughts. You require sleep. I will sit with you until you go back to sleep," Severus stated and took a seat in the chair next to the bed. He pushed his son's hair back from his forehead revealing the fading scar. "Relax, close your eyes. You have a full day tomorrow."

Feeling much safer, Harry cleared his mind of all that was plaguing him. He was ever grateful for the support this man offered.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The bright morning light sent rays of colorful beams through the infirmary windows. Harry begrudgingly opened his eyes. He didn't look forward to this day at all. Today he was being released from the infirmary.

He had spent the past three days in the infirmary with occasional visits from Ron and Hermione. He had only seen Ginny once but that didn't go over so well. Other than those visits he hadn't seen or spoken with any other students from Hogwarts. But, that was all about to change today. His father was forcing him to attend the last three days of classes before they left for holiday vacation.

It bothered him to no end that he was being forced into seeing everyone against his will. It was bad enough to have to endure the adoring looks of awe from his best friends but to have everyone look at him like that would be too much to take. Why couldn't Severus understand that? He deserved to have another week of rest didn't he?

After all, he had just killed the most evil wizard of their time! It was finally sinking in that Voldemort was really dead, along with most of the Death Eaters. He looked down at his cursed leg wondering if his father would ever find a cure. Memories of last night made him cringe over his childish behavior. He wondered how long Severus had sat with him last night, feeling somewhat guilty for depriving the man of his own sleep. The Professor had been a great source of encouragement and he didn't know how he would be able to get through this without him. But it still bothered him to no end, that the professor was forcing him to go to school.

Right after Madame Pomfrey assessed him and told him he was released the infirmary doors opened and Severus walked in.

"Did you sleep well?" the Potion Master asked as he ran his wand down his son's leg. The dark magic Voldemort had shot into Harry had begun to decrease but not as fast as they hoped by this point. The boy would still require a cane to walk.

"Alright, I guess," Harry said grouchily.

Severus raised an eyebrow as he watched Harry flop back on his pillow and cross his arms over his chest in a huff. He knew the boy was resentful over being required to attend the last week of classes.

"You are angry," Severus stated impassively.

"Yeah, I am. I can't believe you're forcing me to go back to school so soon after everything that happened."

"It is for your own good," Severus stated patiently. They had already been through this yesterday. He thought it was in the boy's best interest to stop avoiding his schoolmates and begin to face the reaction people would have over the death of Voldemort.

It had only been three days since Harry had accomplished that feat but in those three days Harry had refused to see anyone. The infirmary doors had been locked to all save for the Headmaster, Poppy, Granger and Weasley. The uncharacteristically surly teen had refused to see anyone else. Dumbledore thought the sudden change in Harry's disposition was due in part to the dark curse he had received from Voldemort.

The other major concern was Harry's flat out refusal to perform any magic. Severus knew the troubled teen was under the impression that Voldemort's curse might effect his magic, possibly even turning his magic _dark_.

"I'm not ready!" Harry pleaded, hoping to appeal to Severus' sympathetic side. When the Potion Master just stared at him, Harry remembered that Severus didn't have a sympathetic side.

"Get showered and dressed," Severus curtly ordered then handed Harry a black cane.

"What's that for?" Harry asked as he refused to take hold of the cane.

"You will use this cane until your leg heals," Severus affirmed and grabbed hold of his son's wrist, thrusting the cane into his hand. "Stop dawdling and get up."

Harry looked down at the black cane, hating everything it represented. Even though Voldemort was dead the monster was still plaguing him. Because of Voldemort everyone would treat him differently, not just because of his injured leg but because he was a so called 'hero' now. He hated being looked up to for becoming a killer, a murderer. It didn't matter how much his father and Dumbledore tried to convince him otherwise, he knew what he had become.

He showered three or four times a day to get rid of the dark feelings that snuck up on him. It helped temporarily but then those dark feelings would be back. No, he didn't want to parade his injuries around for others to behold by using that blasted cane. He stubbornly threw the thing down on the ground and tried to stand on his own. He could tell the professor was getting fed up with him but he didn't care.

Severus watched as Harry struggled to stand on his own. He didn't offer a helping hand when his son started to fall either. The exasperating boy would need to learn the hard way… as usual.

Harry fell sideways hitting his head and shoulder on the nightstand with a loud thwack. He sat on the ground in humiliation and waited for his father to help him up.

When Severus didn't make any move to help him Harry finally spoke up, "I'll use the cane now, sir."

Severus leaned down and gently grabbed both of Harry's forearms helping him to stand. "Must you always learn the hard way?" the Potion Master admonished.

Harry shrugged not having a clever remark to offer back. He took hold of the cane and leaned heavily on it on his way into the washroom. Blasted man always got his own way!

XXXXXXXXXXX

The shower had cleansed him of all the dark feelings, which was a good thing considering what he was doing today. After dressing in his school uniform he stood leaning on the cane waiting for Severus to come fetch him for breakfast in the Great Hall. His stomach was in knots over the reaction his school mates might have towards him. He was starting to go into a panic when the infirmary door opened and Hermione walked in.

"Your dad sent me here to get you for breakfast," Hermione said and picked up Harry's book bag for him.

Harry's heart raced but he smiled at his best friend and began to follow her out the door. "What was he doing that he was too busy to get me himself?' Harry asked slightly wounded over his dad not being here.

"I don't really know. I just received an owl a few minutes ago. He wants you to bring your wand and he said if you didn't he would give you detention every night this week."

Harry groaned but went back and dug the wand out from under the mattress. He had hid it there yesterday after his dad had tried to force him into using it. He hoped his spells wouldn't be contaminated with dark magic and didn't want to find out. That wretched curse Voldemort shot at him was ruining his life. He was afraid to do even the most mundane spell in case it carried Voldemort's magic.

"Everyone is really looking forward to seeing you again, Harry. I know Ginny misses you," Hermione exclaimed and looked towards Harry for any signs that the feelings would be reciprocated.

Harry shook his head, "Yeah, the last time I saw her was kinda weird."

Hermione waited for Harry to say more but when he didn't she didn't think she should push the subject.

It took them a full ten minutes to reach the doors to the Great Hall with Harry's leg slowing him down. He hoped this curse would hurry up and run its course. He looked up at the closed doors and heard his heart beat loudly in his chest.

Hermione opened the door and stood aside for him to enter. He kept his eyes on the ground as he walked in but was suddenly aware of the room falling into silence for a brief moment. He looked up as the room erupted into thunderous applause and hoots and shouts of praise. Everyone was staring at him and yelling out words of acclaim. Bloody hell!

He quickly turned his head and looked back at the door thinking about turning to go back out. Hermione grabbed hold of his arm and escorted him to a place at the Gryffindor table. By that time, half the Gryffindors were on their feet clapping him on the back and patting his shoulders.

Severus had just sat down when the doors opened and he saw his son walk into the Great Hall. He had intended to be by his side but an unexpected incident at the Ministry had taken him away. He pushed the ramifications of the news he had just learned out of his thoughts. There would be time to think about that misfortune later.

He saw Harry look back at the door when the cheering had begun. Severus had actually stood up to help escort his son into the hall but thankfully Granger had the intelligence to encourage the embarrassed teen to sit. He knew Harry was mad at him for not allowing him to seclude himself from his peers. It would be easier to face the reaction from the other students now though, rather than after the two week holiday.

Harry awkwardly lifted his sore leg over the bench before sitting down next to Ron. He leaned the black cane on the bench. He couldn't even hear his best friend's question to him and had to lean in closer.

"I think they want you to say something," Ron shouted into his ear.

Say something? No way. He looked back at the door wondering how stupid he would look to just get up and leave.

Dumbledore caught his attention as he stood before the podium forcing the students to quite down.

"Quiet down everyone. Take your seats please." Albus waited a moment before starting once again, "Yes, this week will be filled with celebration. We are all overjoyed to see the end of these troubling times. I know we would all like to thank our resident hero, however I kindly ask everyone to refrain from pestering Mr. Potter. No autographs or pictures are to be asked for. We must let Harry feel as if this school is his sanctuary away from prying eyes and bothersome people," Dumbledore admonished as he looked about the room.

Harry felt his face heat up with embarrassment as he studied the eggs on his plate. He couldn't bear this whole experience any longer. Damn his officious father for putting him through this!

Dumbledore went on to inform them that all owls coming and going would need to be searched in order to keep Harry safe. He also warned everyone to stay out of the forest and away from the Black Lake.

Harry shot Hermione an inquisitive look, silently asking her if she knew anything about those warnings . Hermione just shook her head. When Dumbledore finally finished everyone hurried to finish their breakfast.

Harry had his eyes pointed down at his eggs when he felt a hesitant hand on his shoulder. Ron quickly slid over and allowed Ginny to sit next to Harry.

"Hi Ginny. I was hoping to see you before classes, " Harry said and looked into her worried blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited you in he infirmary again. I just wasn't sure how you were feeling about us," Ginny said with apprehension.

"Gin," Harry started then noticed all the stares coming his way and dropped his voice. "Gin, I'm going through a whole lot of stuff right now." He thought of that cursed leg and all the dark magic coursing through him. "Maybe we should just be friends for a while … until I can get my head cleared?"

Ginny had tears pooling in her eyes but nodded her head in agreement before abruptly getting up and racing out the door. Ron shot Harry a glare but slid back to sit next to him once again.

"Sorry," Harry said to Ron, "I think I just need a little time to clear my head."

"I don't blame you, but it's just that Ginny's been having a hard time with everyone else. The Slytherin's are teasing her mercilessly about marrying Voldemort and almost killing you," Ron watched as Harry's mouth fell open over hearing that.

Harry looked back at the Slytherin table and noticed almost half the people were missing. "You've got to be kidding me? I'll tell my dad about the Slytherins and he'll set them straight."

"It's not _just_ the Slytherins. People from other houses are treating her poorly too because she almost killed you," Ron said with a pained expression.

"But that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Ginny didn't try to kill me, Voldemort did!" Harry yelled out and caught the attention of most of the students sitting close by.

"_We_ know that but not everyone understands the Imperius Curse," Ron explained in hushed tones.

Harry thought about it a moment, "I'll talk to Lupin and see if he can't explain it in more detail during DADA this week. I don't want Ginny suffering for something that wasn't her fault."

"Well it might of helped if you hadn't of just broken up with her. I mean every-one's going to assume you broke up with her because she tried to kill you."

Oh yeah, he hadn't thought of that. "I'll think of something," Harry promised and watched as most the students started to leave for classes.

He stayed seated waiting for most everyone to leave. Some of his closer friends gave him a pat on the back or welcomed him back. Everyone else left him alone, although he could still feel the stares directed at him. When almost everyone was gone he awkwardly stood up and reached for his cane.

Hermione helped him put his sore leg over the bench but the pain shot through him like a bolt of lightening. He took in a deep breath and bit his lip. Within seconds a firm hand reached down and took hold of is arm.

"I will escort Mr. Potter to class," Severus firmly stated.

Hermione, Ron and Neville reluctantly went ahead to class.

Harry didn't look up at his dad or say anything to him. He couldn't believe how awful this whole experience had been so far.

Severus walked beside the irritable adolescent, knowing full well how angry the boy was. They were half way down to the Potion class before Severus finally spoke up, "That was the worst of it. There should not be any more announcements made regarding you."

"You told Dumbledore to do that!" Harry bit out.

"Albus and I discussed the matter."

"Well, don't do me anymore favors," Harry said and yanked his arm away from his father.

"Harry, you may not appreciate my interference however I am doing what I think is best for you."

Harry didn't say anything to that. They reached the Potion classroom door and Severus held it opened as Harry walked in.

All eyes looked up at him and Harry practically scowled back as he took his seat by Hermione. He looked down at his book bag ignoring the stares he felt on him.

Severus immediately started his potions lecture hoping to obtain the attention of the students. Most of the students turned their attention to the front of the class. The poor boy virtually cringed under the intense scrutiny his schoolmates had given him. When two girls from Hufflepuff refused to tear their eyes away from Harry, Severus finally had to threaten them with detention if they didn't keep their eyes forward at all times. That at least earned him a half smile from his son.

XXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day was filled with intense staring and the younger students giving Harry a wide berth in the hallways. He was beginning to think about using his invisibility cloak to get from class to class just to avoid the attention he caused.

The teachers were almost as bad as the students. He caught them all looking at him at one time or another during class. He wondered if they were spying for his father.

By the end of the day he was so fed up with all the attention that he decided to skip dinner and head down to the dungeon, against the protest of his two best friends. He walked into Severus' apartments hoping to catch a little peace and quiet only to find a meeting going on with members from the Order. He distinctly heard Sirius' name mentioned before the Order members noticed him.

Shacklebolt, Tupin, Tonks, Lupin, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Severus were sitting in the living room arguing. Upon seeing Harry they all stopped talking.

"What were you saying about Sirius?" Harry asked as his father walked over to him and silently assessed his condition.

Severus could tell that the boy was in pain and quite exhausted, "That is none of your business. You are missing supper."

"It is **too **my business. I'm his sole heir so I should know anything that pertains to him."

"Harry's right Severus," Remus said and stood up. "We can't keep this from him forever."

"Shut up Lupin. I will decide what is best for _my son _to hear and when it is best for him to hear it!"

"Come now gentlemen, we will come to a mutual understanding," Dumbledore gently admonished.

"No, I will decide," Severus firmly stated.

Harry couldn't believe they were once again deciding something important without including him on the decision. "Wait a minute! Haven't I already earned the right to be included in the Order? What the hell else do I have to do to earn the right to be in your little club!" Harry yelled out, ignoring Severus' painful grip on his shoulder.

"Your insolence will not be tolerated, Mr. Potter. Go to your room and I will have supper sent in."

"Your sending me to my room?" Harry asked in disbelief. "No. I'm staying right here until you tell me what you guys were talking about. I'm not a little kid, Severus."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache behind his eyes coming on. He struggled with either forcing the boy into the bedroom or just giving in and telling him. Harry would find out soon enough anyway, "Harry, come over here and take a seat."

Lupin came to Harry's other side and helped him to the sofa. He gave the boy a tight one armed squeeze and whispered, "Everything will be fine."

Harry's heart raced a little faster now, getting a little scared over what was going to be said. He looked towards his father, "Okay, what is it?"

Severus took in a deep breath before answering, "Harry, you must promise me that you will act like an adult and not try to leave the school."

Harry was beginning to get down right panicked, this must be really bad he thought. "Okay."

Severus cleared his throat and slowly began, "When Voldemort departed this world, there was an incident at the ministry. It seems that with his passing a door to the unknown was temporarily opened. The door I am referring to is also called the 'veil'."

"You-you mean…" Harry started before Severus cut him off. Harry's heart was racing now. Was it really true?

"Yes, the veil has allowed a handful of people to come back through. The predicament is that those people are not quite _normal_. They seem to be rather affected by the whole experience of having gone through the veil. They are not stable and are under the care of a healer of the mind. There were only three people who made it back through the veil before it closed once again. One of those people is none other than Black," Severus flatly declared.

Lupin squeezed Harry's shoulder, "Harry it's true… Sirius is back!"

XXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2 Sirius Returns

Lupin squeezed Harry's shoulder, "Harry its true… Sirius is back!"

Harry was in shock. So many thoughts went through his head at the same time but the most powerful emotion was one of relief. Of all the deaths he felt he had caused, the one he felt most responsible for was Sirius' death. His godfather's death had eaten away at his very soul because he felt so terribly responsible for it. Now, if Sirius was really alive he could be free of that guilt.

"Where is he?" Harry asked Remus.

Remus looked down staring at the floor before answering, "It's like Severus said, Sirius is in need of a mind healer. He's been at Saint Mungo's for the past three days, since he first showed up at the ministry."

"Have you seen him?"

"Yes, every day," Remus answered not giving out more details than necessary.

Harry could tell that something was wrong by the feel of the room. Everyone was tense, on edge. He turned to face his father once more, "Dad, what is it?"

Minerva sucked in her breath and Tonks placed a hand on her heart over hearing Harry call Severus 'dad'. Harry saw how anxious everyone was and his mind started reeling with the possibilities. After the harrowing experiences he had just lived through he thought nothing would surprise him now.

Severus stood up and walked to his son. He sat down on the coffee table directly in front of Harry and took the boy's hands in his, "Black does not remember what happened to him while he was away. However he does have his memory intact of what his life was like before he fell through the veil. He remembers you quite clearly, son."

Harry nodded and smiled, "So, what's the problem?"

Severus wasn't quite sure how to tell him, "He is not the same Harry. I saw him twice and he attacked me both times."

"What did you say to him!" Harry snapped out in anger and ripped his hands away from his father. Severus felt a sharp pain over Harry's loyalty to Black.

Remus quickly stepped in, "Harry it's not just Severus who he attacked. He attacked me as well and Albus too."

Harry looked towards the Headmaster and saw deep bruising on his neck. He had only one question, "Why?"

When no one answered he placed a hand on Severus' arm, "Dad, why did he attack everyone?"

Severus looked deep into Harry's eyes and slowly said, "Because Harry… _you _are now _my_ son."

Harry felt like a heavy boulder had just landed on his shoulders. He hadn't even thought of how Sirius would take that news. Of course Sirius would be over protective of him and question the adoption but to actually attack everyone was beyond his comprehension. "Erm, maybe I could talk to him. Tell him every-thing's okay. He probably thinks I was forced into it or something."

"But there is more Harry," Albus said.

"Is the ministry going to put him back in Azkaban?"

"No. Fortunately Wormtail's body was found, proving that Sirius did not kill him. The Minister has agreed to a full pardon in exchange for us to keep quite about the false imprisonment," Remus offered up.

"However, Mr. Black still requires care. Sirius is quite convinced that _you _need rescuing," Dumbledore explained.

"Yes sir, I understand that but maybe after I put his mind at ease…" Harry started before Severus cut him off.

"No, I will not allow you to see him yet. He is not safe to be around," Severus stated.

"I have to see him!" Harry yelled out, losing his control as was normal these days. He stood up and grabbed his cane, pushing Severus' hands away. "Remus take me to him."

"Harry, sit down and stop acting like a belligerent child!" Severus said in a firm voice.

Harry begrudgingly sat back down and grabbed Remus' arm, "Please Remus … please take me to him." Remus looked helplessly towards Severus.

The Potion Master shook his head, knowing that Harry would be at odds with his decision. He wasn't wrong.

"Severus, please," Harry put a hand on his father's arm. "Please understand how much I need to see him. Please Dad, please." He didn't care how pathetic he looked begging or what anyone thought of him. He had to see Sirius himself, with his own two eyes.

"Harry you must understand I am doing this for your own good," Severus began. "Black needs time to recover."

"Okay fine! Then I'll go on my own!" Harry growled out, standing once more with the help of the cane. "You can't watch me every minute of the day."

Severus stood too. They were standing toe to toe in the space between the sofa and the coffee table. Severus knew his son would find a way to escape the school grounds and land himself in another sticky situation. He had absolutely no doubt the boy would go on his own at the first given opportunity. He did the only thing left to do … he relented, much to the surprise of all the adults in the room.

"Fine, I will take you. Do **not** think I am taking you due to your appalling outburst either."

Severus truly hoped this experience wouldn't damage the boy's state of mind any further than it already was. The anxious teen had so much to recover from as of yet.

Harry thanked his dad then ducked his head in embarrassment when he looked towards Tonks. He had forgotten she was here to witness his latest display of humiliation.

"I warn you son, Black is not the same," Severus stated. "I am working on a potion to help Black recover fully. I was intending to deliver it this evening. I suppose you may come along."

"Brilliant!" the excited teen exclaimed.

The potion master excused himself to gather the potions to take with them to the hospital. The rest of the Order members wished Harry luck and filed out the door.

Remus stayed behind, "Remember, Sirius is still recovering. He only found out about the adoption two days ago through the newspaper. He hasn't had time to see the changes in your father yet."

"I know, but Sirius will see how good this is for me," Harry exclaimed and felt so overjoyed at the thought of seeing Sirius again that he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"Yes, in time he might. However that may never happen," Remus warned. "Good luck, Harry."

XXXXXXX

An hour later Harry found himself in the lobby of St. Mungo's. He hadn't been prepared for the celebrity he had become. But even more shocking was the notoriety and fame his father attracted! Severus had just as many admirers as he had. Apparently the Potion Master was famous for saving him on numerous occasions. He could hear his name, along with that of his father's being spoken in hushed whispers throughout the waiting room. Even the healers and medi-witches had stopped to stare at them.

A boy came up to Severus with a newspaper article of the day of Voldemort's demise. The giant moving picture on the cover showed Severus holding Harry as they walked up to the school. The cloak had slipped down a little and Harry's face was twisted in pain. The boy passed up Harry and handed the article to Severus for an autograph. Severus waved his hand and dismissed the child as he continued walking towards the staircase. Harry saw the disappointment on the child's face.

"Wow Dad, you're even more famous than Gildaroy Lockhart," Harry teased.

"Shut up, Harry," Severus said with a glare. Harry ignored the glare and laughed. Severus cracked a small smile and put an arm over his son's shoulder. "Perhaps I shall write a book of my own adventures," quipped the professor, making fun of Lockhart's books.

"Yeah, you could call it; 'Saving The-Boy-Who-Lived'," Harry said in a fit of laughter.

"I think a more appropriate title may be, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived-To- Irritate-Me'," Severus said with a dry wit as he opened the office door of Healer Fairchild. Harry looked up at him and smiled. It was the first genuine smile the professor had seen in a very long time. Severus didn't know what came over him but he pulled Harry closer and kissed the top of his head. It shocked both of them to the point of silence.

Just then Ms. Fairchild stepped into the room and cleared her throat, "Hello Severus. Harry it is good to see you again. I believe congratulations are in order."

Harry quickly recovered from the out of character show of affection his father had just displayed. He stuck his hand out and shook the healer's hand. "Thank you, Ms. Fairchild."

Severus just nodded and handed over the potions he had been carrying. "I believe I have found something a bit stronger to help heal the mind. However it will not cure your patients completely."

"At this point anything will be an improvement," Ms. Fairchild said with exasperation.

"Has Mr. Black been difficult today?" Severus asked. His concerns only lie in the reception his son would get from Black. "You may speak freely in front of my son. I have told him how altered Black is now."

"It has been a rather trying day. I am glad you are here Harry. Mr. Black will be quite happy to see you."

Harry's face lit up upon hearing that, "Yeah, I can't wait to see him."

"Shall I escort you?" Fairchild asked and looked towards Severus as well. "I believe you should let Harry see him alone, Severus. After all, Mr. Black is under the impression you have brain washed his Godson."

Severus had no intention of letting Harry be alone with the mutt. But before he could protest Healer Fairchild spoke up, "Severus, it would only make this first meeting worse if you were to attend."

The message was blunt and rather disturbing to the professor but he wanted this first meeting to go as smoothly as possible. "Very well. As long as the meeting is monitored at all times."

Healer Fairchild opened the door for Harry. Harry started walking out but turned back and walked over to his father. He gave him a quick one armed hug, "Everything will be okay Dad."

Severus gave a curt nod, hoping that would be true, "I know. Go see your Godfather, son."

XXXXXXXXXX

Healer Fairchild gave Harry another warning about the change in Black. As they entered the locked ward Harry's heart began to beat faster with anxiety. Part of him was so happy to see Sirius again and part of him was extremely worried.

They finally arrived at another locked door that was opened by a flick of Fairchild's wand. She pushed opened the door and stepped to the side to allow Harry to enter. Harry leaned heavily on his cane as he entered the white hospital room. There was a bed in the center with a nightstand next to it. A picture of the four Marauders was displayed on the nightstand. Harry took comfort in seeing his father waving at him from behind the frame. In the far corner was a man sitting in a chair turned to face the wall. On the wall a magical window was hung, displaying a moving scene of children playing in a park.

Healer Fairchild broke the silence by softly saying, "Mr. Black, you have a visitor."

The entire chair swiveled around to reveal a very haggard, sick looking older man. It took Harry a moment to catch his breath and realize that it was indeed his godfather staring back at him.

"Sirius?" Harry asked in a near whisper. He stepped closer until he was directly in front of the man. He awkwardly knelt down with his bad leg barely able to bend that much. He ignored the pain it caused to kneel and focused on the man before him.

Sirius had been in a haze of memories before he was so rudely disturbed. He almost lashed out at the doctor for troubling him when he spotted the raven haired teen in the room. The boy said his name and he immediately knew it was his godson. He froze in disbelief, praying he was not hallucinating again. When the boy knelt down in front of him and took his hand in his own he snapped out of his confusion. "Harry?"

"Yes," the teen said in a strangled sob. He tried to hold back the tears but they betrayed him and fell down his face.

"Harry. My boy. My boy is back," Sirius cried. He grabbed Harry's head and kissed it. Harry laid his head on Sirius' lap and cried as Sirius held onto him. Sirius couldn't believe this was actually his godson. The boy was so big and handsome. Gone was the scrawny boy of a year ago. James would have been so proud!

After a good few minutes of hugging and crying Harry looked up at his godfather, "I'm so sorry Sirius. I didn't know Voldemort was tricking me. Please forgive me. I was so stupid to fall for his tricks."

"Shush Harry. We're done with all that. It's over now," Sirius said as he placed a shaky hand on Harry's face.

"I missed you so much," Harry said emotionally. Sirius nodded and looked towards Fairchild standing in the corner now. "May I have a few moments alone with my godson?"

"I am afraid not Mr. Black," Ella said reluctantly. She had not seen this side of her patient before and did not want to unbalance him so soon into the meeting.

Sirius nodded but asked once more, "Just one moment alone, please?"

Harry heard the pleading tone and added, "Please Ms. Fairchild?"

Ella reluctantly agreed to give them five minutes alone but under the condition that Sirius not upset himself. After the haggard man agreed she walked out the door to wait in the nurses' station.

Sirius helped Harry to stand and then stood himself. They leaned on each other and walked over to the bed. They sat down facing each other with tears still fresh on their faces.

"Harry, I've been so worried about you. How did that greasy bastard get you to agree to the adoption?'

Harry sat up straighter, feeling hurt on his father's behalf, "Sirius, he's changed. Severus is not the same person he used to be."

"Are you under the Confundus or Imperio?" Sirius asked intently.

"No! Just believe me when I say I'm okay. I don't know what I would have done without Severus this past year." Upon seeing the hurt look on his godfather's face he quickly added, "I couldn't recover from losing you. I was so broken."

"He was the one who forced you into fighting Voldemort, wasn't he? That sneaky bastard probably had it planned all along!" Sirius didn't seem to take in the fact that Harry sat before him with a look of shock on his face. The teen was so upset over the words his Godfather was speaking that he couldn't speak himself. The Marauder continued on as if nothing was wrong, "Did Voldemort hurt your leg or did that slimy bastard hex you?"

Harry couldn't let Sirius get away with talking badly about the only person to ever treat him like a true son. He angrily yelled out, "Stop it! Just stop Sirius. Severus was there for me. I needed him."

Sirius could clearly hear the pain in Harry's voice but his own anger got the better of him, "So you turned towards that greasy bat? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

"I needed him Sirius! Please understand I needed him." Harry now had tears rolling down his face but he refused to look away.

"Why not go to Remus then? Or Albus? Or even Weasley! You had to let Snape be a father to you! I can just see the disappointment in your father's face. He's probably rolling over in his grave as we speak!" Sirius spat out in anger. He didn't care that his godson was looking at him in anxiety, nor did he care that he was causing the boy so much pain.

"But he was th-there for me, Sirius. He saved me more times than I can count. I needed him, I still need

him …," Harry started to say before he was abruptly silenced by a harsh slap across the face. He froze and looked at his godfather in shock.

Sirius covered his mouth with one hand and placed a hand to Harry's red cheek with the other. "Oh Merlin, what have I done? I'm so sorry Harry. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry."

Harry quickly recovered from his own shock and saw the devastation in his godfather's eyes, "It's okay Sirius. It's okay." Unfortunately, he was quite used to being treated that way.

Sirius grabbed Harry into a fierce hug, "I'm so sorry, so sorry I ever left you. I should have never left you. Please forgive me?"

Harry held onto his godfather, feeling partly responsible for the slap he had caused the man to give him. He shouldn't have gone on so much about Severus. Of course Sirius would not take that very well, he should have known better.

"I'll get out of here soon Harry. Maybe even by Christmas," Sirius said with determination. "Won't that be nice to spend Christmas together again, like we did last year?"

"Yeah, Sirius. I'd like that," Harry said in a near whisper.

Sirius hung onto Harry as if he were a lifeline on a sinking ship, "I'll get better real soon James, real soon. It'll be just like old times, we'll have so much fun."

Harry heard the slip Sirius made by calling him James. He wasn't quite sure if it was a mistake or if Sirius really thought he was James. He didn't know what to say so he just let Sirius cling to him.

Just then the door opened and Healer Fairchild walked in, "Visiting hours are over Harry. Why don't you say goodbye?"

Harry nodded and untangled himself from the weeping man before reaching for his cane, "I'll come back soon, Sirius."

Sirius nodded his head and grabbed hold of Harry one last time, "I'll get better real soon."

Harry kept his head down as he walked back to the office his father was waiting in. He was grateful his father didn't force him into a conversation since he felt so worn down and confused. The meeting had not been anything like he thought it would be like. Sirius was certainly altered in both mind and demeanor. He had to push aside the disheartening thought that Sirius would recover and want him to live with him. Maybe even try to get him unadopted from Severus. But no, he wouldn't ever let that happen … ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry hardly said a word as he and Severus walked home from the gates of Hogwarts. Severus didn't want to push the boy into telling him what happened. They were almost to the front doors of the school when Harry finally spoke up, "Severus, can I sleep in the dungeon tonight?"

"Yes. Are you alright?"

Harry heard the caring and worry in his father's voice and it almost broke him, "I'm fine. Thanks for taking me, Dad." Sirius' words of anger and hate towards the man hurt more than ever at that moment.

"I am here if you wish to talk."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said, feeling comforted by the words his father spoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day during breakfast the owls came in to deliver the thoroughly searched mail. As soon as Hermione opened the newspaper she gasped out loud, "Oh Merlin! Harry look; the minister said some people came back out from the veil after Voldemort died! Maybe Sirius was one of them?"

"Yeah, he was. I saw him last night," Harry said and tried to push excitement into his disheartened voice.

"You saw him!" Hermione and Ron yelled out.

"For Merlin's sake Harry, why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged, "I was planning on it."

"So … tell us you prat!" Ron said.

"Well, he was kinda weird. I mean he recognized me and that part was great but … you know?"

"No Harry, we don't know," Hermione said.

Harry suddenly felt really uncomfortable telling them about getting slapped. He decided to leave that part out, "He was a little upset over Severus being my father. He just wasn't the same."

"Well of course he's not going to be the same after what he's been through. Did he say anything about his time spent behind the veil?" Ron asked.

"No. He doesn't remember anything. My dad's trying to find a potion to help get his mind on track again."

"Harry, I'm so happy for you! You must be so happy to have your godfather back?" Hermione said and gave his shoulder a little squeeze.

Harry nodded, forcing a smile and pushed all thoughts of Sirius' anger away. Yeah, it was good to have him back again.

Just then Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his father.

Severus looked at Harry and then around at the friends closes to his son, "Harry, you must use your wand today in class."

Harry furrowed his brow, "I'm not ready yet."

"No excuses, Harry," Severus said in a stern voice before leaving the Gryffindor table.

Harry watched his father walk out of the Great Hall before turning back to see the inquisitive stares of his two best friends. He shook his head, "Don't ask."

XXXXXXXXXX

That morning during Transfiguration Harry was called upon to transform a rock into a pillow. That would have normally been a breeze for him but his leg had been throbbing all morning. He felt more apprehensive than ever to use his magic. He held his wand out, pointing it at the rock but just couldn't get the words out of his mouth to make the spell happen. Professor McGonagall was very patient with him and didn't push him but he still felt like an idiot. He walked back to his seat and slumped into the chair. He had no doubts his father would hear of this before the day ended.

The morning dragged on as everywhere he went he heard his name being whispered. He hated the way girls giggled when he walked by or the way first years looked frightened of him. He was grateful that no one had stopped him for autographs but he felt certain people were taking pictures of him when he wasn't looking. He distinctly heard clicking sounds as he walked down the hallways.

That dark foreboding just wouldn't leave him. He snapped at Collin Creavy for offering to carry his books, then yelled at Ron for holding the door open for him. Any sort of special attention was irritating to him. He almost always looked down when he walked through the hallways to avoid those gawking stares people gave him. By the time he made it to Potions class he had enough and just wanted the day to end.

He walked into the classroom and could feel his father's eyes on him. He looked up and gave his dad an irritated look, scowling at the class in general. His father pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head as if a headache was coming on. It served the man right for forcing him into attending the last three days of school. Harry still couldn't figure out why his father had been so adamant about him attending school. Severus wasn't the one who had to endure those stupid first years following him around or teachers giving him that patronizing smile.

Harry threw his book bag on his desk and dropped into his chair. He hoped Hermione would take notes for him so he wouldn't have to listen to Severus drone on about boring potions. He was pretty sure she would do anything he asked of her right now.

Hermione sat down and immediately pulled out her quill and parchment. She wrote the date on the top before the professor cleared his throat and begun the lecture. After ten minutes of frantically writing she leaned towards Harry and whispered, "Why aren't you taking notes?"

"Don't feel like it. Can't I just borrow yours?"

Hermione bent her head down when Professor Snape glared in her general direction. She whispered out, "No. You have to do your own work."

Harry looked at her with his mouth open. "Geez Mione, can't you cut me any slack? I've had a busy week," he added sarcastically, ignoring the frown his father shot him.

"No. Start writing."

"Just help me out this once," Harry said with more anger than he intended. He felt that darkness creeping up on him and couldn't shake it. "Bloody hell Hermione, your such a prat."

Just then his father stopped lecturing and looked their way.

"Do you have a problem Mr. Potter?" came the stern voice of the professor.

"No."

"No what?" Severus snapped at his belligerent son.

Harry rolled his eyes before saying, "No sir."

Severus had to remind himself of the ordeal his son had just been through and turned his attention back to the lecture.

Once the lecture ended Harry took his cauldron out and asked Hermione to heat it up for him. Hermione ignored him and continued working on her potion.

"Come on Hermione?" Harry begged.

"No, your dad wants you to use your wand today. He made that perfectly clear this morning."

Harry begrudgingly took out his wand and pointed it at his cauldron. He could do this … he'd warmed up his cauldron hundreds of times before. His hand shook but he couldn't get the words out. What if that darkness came out through his wand and hurt everyone in the room? Feeling totally frustrated with himself he threw his wand down on his desk and swore.

Severus had been watching his son out of the corner of his eye. He walked over to stand in front of Harry's desk and picked up the boy's wand. He handed it back to the scowling teen, "Try again."

"No," Harry said, then seeing his father raise an eyebrow he quickly added, "sir."

"May I ask how you intend to brew a potion without heating up the cauldron?"

Harry placed the wand down on the table and folded his arms in front of him. He wasn't about to perform any magic with the way he was feeling right now.

Severus had his arms folded as well. He could tell Harry was in one of those dark moods and wasn't sure how far he should push his son to use the wand. They both stood there looking at each other until Severus finally spoke, "You have a choice, you may clean all those cauldrons sitting on that shelf," the potion master pointed to a tall black shelf lined with dirty cauldrons, "or you may heat up your cauldron and brew the potion. Which will it be?"

Harry glowered back at his father, noticing the entire class staring at him. He looked at the shelf of cauldrons then back at his father, "Neither."

"Do not test me, Mr. Potter," Severus said in an ominous dark voice.

Harry measured his father and noticed the pulsing vein on the side of his forehead. Maybe now wasn't the best time to press the man. He thought of a new tactic and quietly said, "I don't feel so well, Dad."

It caught Severus off guard. First off, Harry never called him 'dad' while in class and secondly, the boy did seem a bit flushed. He instinctively placed a hand against Harry's forehead and thought there might be a slight fever.

Harry hoped his dad bought his story about being sick because he wasn't in the mood to clean cauldrons and he definitely wasn't going to be forced into performing magic. He heard Hermione huff next to him and knew she knew he was lying. He avoided his father's stare and looked down at his cauldron.

"You may go visit Madame Pomfrey," Severus said as he lowered his hand.

"No! I mean … I don't feel bad enough to go to the infirmary. Couldn't I just rest in your office for a bit?"

"Very well," the potion master said and helped Harry store his cauldron. He walked him to his office and watched as the boy settled into his chair behind his desk. He pulled out a vial of fever reducer and handed it to the teen, then spelled a cup of tea in front of the boy.

Harry swallowed the potion and thanked his dad for the tea before asking, "Do you have any cool books to read?"

The boy seemed a little too happy to be ill. Severus wondered if he had just been tricked. But no, that wasn't like Harry to tell lies to get out of doing work. He pulled open a door and rummaged through the cabinet until he found a book on Quidditch.

"Will this do?" Severus asked as he handed the book to his son.

Harry smiled wide, "Yeah, this is brilliant." He opened the book and began to read, feeling quite pleased with his ruse.

When class was at an end Hermione came into the office and stood at the door. "Harry James Potter, you are becoming a spoiled brat. How could you lie to your dad like that?"

"Shhh, get in here before he hears you," Harry cautioned.

"Don't worry, Dobby just gave him a message and he left."

Harry shut the book and stood up with the use of his cane. "Hermione you don't understand. I can't do any magic until this curse is gone."

"Harry, I'm sure the professor wouldn't make you perform magic if he thought it would harm you … or others. You better learn to trust your father at some point. He doesn't deserve to be lied to like that."

Hermione's words hit a nerve and made Harry rethink his dishonesty. He slung his book bag over his shoulder and walked out of the office feeling guilty over the lie he had told. But when he walked by the shelf of dirty cauldrons he shook off the feeling of guilt.

XXXXXXXXXX

On his way into the Great Hall for supper, Dobby popped up and handed him a note. His father was requesting his presence down in the dungeon for supper.

Harry told his friends he'd see them later and made the long trek back down to the dungeon. He walked into the dungeon apartment expecting to get a long lecture but stopped in his tracks when he saw Draco sitting on the sofa.

This was the first time Harry had seen Draco since that fateful day with Voldemort. Draco looked tired. His clothes were hanging off him as if he hadn't eaten in days.

He felt somewhat guilty over causing the demise of Draco's father and wondered how the Slytherin would react to him. He glanced at his father sitting behind the desk and gave him a nod. He was glad that Severus was there to mediate this first meeting.

"Hi Draco," Harry said and took a seat on the sofa across from the Slytherin.

"Hey Potter. I guess I should congratulate you or something."

"No. Don't do that," Harry said feeling really uncomfortable. He supposed he should just get it over with, "Sorry about your dad. I didn't know the dementors would turn on the them like that…"

"It's not your fault. The Headmaster showed me the pensieve with Nott's memories. I think Dumbledore thought I would come after you and kill you or something," Draco said with a harsh forced laugh at the end.

Harry shot a look to his father, "I wish he hadn't of shown you that." His face flushed with humiliation over Draco seeing him in the throes of the Cruciatus and almost getting killed by his own girlfriend.

"Don't worry, he made me promise not tell anyone what I saw," Draco added. "Just so you know … I don't blame you for my Dad's death. He got what he deserved."

"Erm, well I couldn't stop it from happening. There were too many dementors to stop, I was too weak…" Harry quickly added rubbing the back of his neck at the memory. He still felt somewhat responsible for letting the dementors kill so many people. "I'm sorry."

Severus looked up from his papers and studied the Gryffindor. He had no idea the boy was carrying guilt over the dementors killing the Death Eaters. He should have known Harry would feel responsible even though it wasn't his fault. He would certainly need to address that issue soon.

"Like I said, it's not your fault. They should have never trusted those creatures to begin with," Draco said.

"Draco?" Harry waited until Draco looked up at him, "Um, thanks for helping me save Ginny. It was almost too late, so … you know … thanks."

"Yeah, no problem," Draco answered back awkwardly.

Silence hung in the air for a minute or two before Severus finally spoke up, "I believe supper is here. Draco will be joining us while his mother is meeting with the Headmaster."

Harry walked past his father on his way to the table but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Without saying anything Severus placed a hand against Harry's forehead. When he was satisfied all signs of fever were gone he made his way to the dinner table.

It took Harry a moment to recover from his guilt over needlessly worrying his father.

Both boys took a seat but neither one hardly touched a thing on their plates.

"Eat," Severus commanded. He watched as both boys ate a few bites before he spoke, "Harry, how does your leg feel?"

"Better I guess. I think I'll be ready to fly soon," he said with a hint of longing.

"Albus has come up with a spell that he thinks will help to drain that dark magic. He would like to try it out this evening."

Harry had a hard time swallowing the lump of beef in his mouth, "Drain the magic, into where? Where would it go?"

"Do not look so alarmed. It will be safe enough," the Potion Master said.

"Well, okay then. I'll be glad to be rid of this cane," Harry said.

Draco kept his eyes on his food but finally looked up at the professor, "Did my mum tell you that we're moving?"

"Yes, she did."

"Don't you think it's a little soon? I mean we just had my dad's funeral and she already wants to move on with her life," Draco spat out as anger tinged his voice.

"There are rooms in that house that _are_ rather dangerous," Severus stated flatly.

"So, you agree with her?"

"It is not my business what your Mother intends to do with the house. However, you should offer support in any way possible during these troubling times," Severus admonished.

"Yes sir."

Severus then turned his attention back to his son, "Harry, how were classes today?"

Harry looked up at his father and wondered if McGonagall had spoken to him, "They were good."

"Were they?" the Potion Master asked with an eyebrow raised.

Yeah, he knew. No use lying, "I don't think I'm ready to test out my magic yet."

"That is foolish. Hand me your wand," Severus demanded severely.

"No."

"Accio Harry's wand," Severus held his hand up in time to catch the wand coming at him as Harry tried to grab at it too.

Severus inspected the wand before handing it back to Harry, "Warm up that pumpkin juice."

Harry looked at the tall glass of orange liquid and shook his head, "No sir."

"Harry, I can not have you roaming the hallways without the ability to cast a simple charm. Now warm up that pumpkin juice and stop being so foolish!"

Harry furrowed his brow and glared back at his father. Why did Severus have to do this in front of Malfoy?

"Can't we talk about this later?" Harry asked and shot a furtive glance at Draco.

Draco smirked, "What's the matter Potter, is that charm too hard for you? I know you suck at Potions but I thought you were half way decent in Charms? I could perform that charm when I was five."

"Shut it, Malfoy," Harry said as he gripped his wand tighter. He shot one last look at his father and noticed the satisfied smirk on his face. That sneaky Slytherin man had known all along Malfoy would humiliate him into trying! He pointed his wand at the glass but the words stuck in his mouth. After a minute he lowered his hand, "I can't."

"But you will," his father firmly stated.

Harry noticed Draco's look of confusion and was glad his father hadn't told Malfoy about his fears. He raised his hand again and his wand shook but he finally managed to say, "Ferveo!"

The pumpkin juice bubbled a little then began to steam… just as it was supposed to. He had done it! Nothing bad had happened, no explosion, no dark creatures popping out of his wand. No more worries!

He looked towards his father and Severus motioned for him to drink the juice. He noticed how intently both Draco and Severus were staring at him. Harry held back a smirk over the trick he was about to pull. He carefully picked up the pumpkin juice and took a small sip, then put the glass down… before rolling his eyes upward and falling off the side of his chair while faking a choking sound.

Severus scrambled out of his chair and was at Harry's side in a flash with a vial of potion in his hand. Before he even had the stopper out Harry opened his eyes and starting laughing.

Harry looked up and saw how shocked both Severus and Draco were as they stared down at him. He rolled with laughter. They looked ready to kill him but he thought they both deserved the trick he pulled on them.

Draco smirked, finding the joke both immature and a bit funny, but only due to the Professor's reaction. Severus on the other hand wanted to kill the boy.

Severus stood up as he looked down at the laughing teen. He grabbed the full glass of warm pumpkin juice and dumped it on Harry's head without saying a word.

Now Draco was in full hysterics, he couldn't stop laughing at the shocked expression Potter wore. Harry grabbed Draco's leg and tackled him to the ground, getting pumpkin juice all over the Slytherins tailored attire.

Both boys' were laughing uncontrollably as the Potion Master stood back watching with a small smile on his face. These boys had been through so much and deserved a great deal more than life had handed them.

At just that moment the floo turned green and Narcissa Malfoy stepped into the dungeon quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3 Draco's Mum

Chapter 3 Draco's Mum

Narcissa Malfoy stood on the hearth in the dungeon with her shoulders back and her face bearing a haughty expression. She was dressed in a long white fur coat with white pointed boots that matched her long white hair. Her hands, covered in soft white kidskin gloves, twisted her silver bark wand fretfully about. She had just had a very disturbing meeting with the Headmaster that put her on edge. The so called 'Great' Albus Dumbledore had just duly informed her that _her_ Draco would be in constant danger if he were to continue attending Hogwarts. The demented old fool couldn't even manage to control a bunch of hormonal teenagers from trying to kill her son!

The only suggestion the Headmaster had was to have Draco privately tutored. To that end she decided to turn on her natural charm and get Severus to do her bidding. She knew Severus would never be able to resist her allure and felt almost certain he would tutor her son. She had another motivation for having Severus tutor her son as well; the Potion Master just happened to be one of the richest bachelors in the Wizarding World. With the ministry tying up her funds she would need to find security during these troubling times, especially with Christmas coming up in less than ten days.

So when she stepped out of the floo into the dungeon she was shocked by the scene before her. Her son was in the throes of a common fist fight with none other than that illicit boy; Harry Potter! And standing back with a smile just watching the scene was Severus! He wasn't even trying to stop that nasty boy from harming her precious son!

The moment she laid eyes on that hooligan boy she knew he was to blame for this horrendous fight. It wasn't enough that he had been the reason several 'pureblood' wizards had died, now he was attacking her son! She quickly walked across the room with boots clicking on the stone floor and rightfully shrieked, "Get off him you horrible little street urchin! Let him go!"

As soon as the boys realized Narcissa was in the room they scrambled to stand. By this point both boys were covered in orange pumpkin juice and looked quite disheveled.

"Mum its okay! We were just having fun," Draco quickly declared, humiliated over her insulting remark towards Harry.

"Narcissa," Severus bit out the name in a dark tone, not at all pleased to hear _his _son being called a street urchin! He took a step closer to Harry.

Narcissa quickly recovered her decorum and realized her mistake. It wouldn't due to call Severus' adopted son nasty names. She had no idea he had become so protective of the boy. "Oh my, I didn't realize it was you Harry. Please forgive my faux pas?"

Harry nodded, but was not at all sure how this woman would react to the person responsible for her husband's death. He looked towards his father and noticed the angry scowl on his face. He slowly backed into the table and reached for his wand … just in case.

At this point Narcissa felt like she had better get on Severus' good side before the man kicked her out. She straightened her shoulders and looked the potion master in the eyes, "Severus it is so good to see you during our time of mourning." She held her hand towards the Professor knowing that his upbringing would require him to kiss her hand. He didn't disappoint her.

"My son and I offer our deepest condolences," Severus stated formally as he leaned over Narcissa's hand and kissed it.

Severus stood up and noticed how nervous Harry looked. He moved to stand next to him while casually bowing his head and whispered, "You are safe." He saw Harry relax a little and loosen the grip on his wand. He was quite certain Narcissa would never attack anyone. She wouldn't dare risk being sent to Azkaban unlike her sister would.

"Thank you Severus. Life has been so unfair to me. My delicate health can not take all this drama surrounding us. Do you mind if I take a seat?" Narcissa asked in a soft voice.

"By all means," Severus said in a lackluster tone and indicated the big leather chair. "Would you care for tea?"

Narcissa sat down primly, "Yes, please." She noticed her son dripping pumpkin juice on the Persian carpet. She gave him an exasperated look before waving her wand at him and making him look civilized once again.

"Thanks," Draco murmured, quite embarrassed by the show his mum was putting on.

Severus did the same spell towards Harry and added a hair combing charm as well. He didn't want _his_ son to look any less proper than Narcissa's son.

Draco saw Harry's hair combed neatly to the side and snickered loudly.

Harry ran his hand over his tidy hair and shot a look towards his father. Severus ignored him and sat down in the chair next to Narcissa. The manipulative woman wanted something from him, he was quite sure. He wished she would hurry up and ask so he could get on with his evening.

Harry sat on one sofa and Draco sat across from him on the other. Both boys looked as if they wished they

could be anywhere else but here.

"Life has been rather harsh as of late," Narcissa complained. "The ministry has just about taken over our family home. They seem to think I was part of this whole mess. Most of my friends have been touched by this as well, so we all must suffer this together," She pointedly looked at Harry. "So, much loss, so many heartaches. Now with poor Draco being banned from attending Hogwarts, you can only imagine the gossip that surrounds us."

Severus sat silently listening to the tiresome woman complain. He was actually the one that told Albus that Draco was no longer safe at Hogwarts.

"Draco's banned?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Draco is banned," Narcissa sharply snapped. "What did you think would happen to him when he went out of his way to help you?"

"I-I wasn't really thinking about what would happen to him," Harry answered back honestly.

Severus gave Narcissa a glower, "Draco is not banned, and he is merely being kept away until we determine the mindset of the attending Slytherins."

"In other words, see how many of my friends want to kill me," Draco said cynically.

Once Narcissa noticed the harsh glare from Severus directed at her she quickly added, "But thank Merlin my Draco did help you, Harry. You are quite the talk of the town these days Mr. Potter." She quickly changed the subject back to herself and went on and on about the tremendous nuisance the ministry was causing her.

Harry tried to distance himself from the words Mrs. Malfoy spoke but he began to realize he was the sole cause for all that she was suffering. Instead of ignoring her he began to drink her words in, feeling quite chastised for causing so much pain.

Severus sat rigidly listening to the wretchedness this woman spewed forth. She never actually complained about the loss of husband but more about the distress it was causing her to subsist in. He felt more and more bothered by her selfish attitude as he realized she never took Draco's sadness over the loss of his father into consideration.

Thankfully the floo turned green and Albus requested a word with him. He looked towards his son feeling a bit concerned to leave him with this woman. But the anxiety in the headmaster's voice made him decide to speak with the man.

As soon as Severus excused himself and went through the floo, Draco stood up and said he had to use the loo. Harry hoped the Slytherin would hurry because he hated the idea of being left alone with Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa watched her son head down the hallway then stood up and walked towards Harry. She primly sat down next to the cautious teen and looked him in the eye.

"How does it feel to be a mass murderer?" Narcissa asked coolly.

Harry's eyes flew open wider and his heart skipped a beat, "Excuse me?"

"I think you heard the question Mr. Potter. We both know you were responsible for nearly fifty pureblood men and women to lose their very souls," Narcissa said in a silky voice as she leaned in closer to Harry.

Harry could feel her breath on his cheek as she waited for an answer. He slid back into the corner of the sofa but she moved forward closing the gap once again. He looked down at his hands feeling quite ashamed for some reason. He finally managed to mumble out, "Sorry, I didn't know… I didn't expect the dementors … to, you know, do that."

"Does that make you less responsible then?" the manipulative woman practically purred in his ear. She was enjoying the discomfort the boy was going through. She lifted her well manicured hand and slowly pushed the hair back on the teens forehead. Her thumb slid across the scar before she lowered her hand.

Harry was at a loss. He wasn't sure what she wanted and he didn't know how to answer her question. She was asking him the same question he had been asking himself ever since the night in the graveyard. She was the only one to actually accuse him of something he felt wholly responsible for. "Erm, I **do** feel responsible."

"Good, because you should," Narcissa whispered out. "Do you know what you could do for me, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, wishing desperately that his father would return.

"I want you to get your father to tutor Draco. That isn't asking too much from someone who ruined my whole life, now is it?" At this point the boy seemed almost miserable with shame. She knew she had him right where she wanted.

"I could ask …" Harry offered up. His guilt tore at his very soul. At this moment he would do anything she asked. She was the only one honest enough to bring up the crime he had committed.

Narcissa placed her hand on top of his and rubbed the top of his hand with her thumb. She leaned in so close she could smell the teens freshly cleaned hair, "That is a good start … in view of your transgression."

Harry was in the throes of confusion. He knew she was manipulating him but he felt so liable for all that had taken place. He tried to move his hand away from hers but she fiercely grabbed it and dug her nails into the palm of his hand. He winced as she dug in harder.

Narcissa leaned into the panicking teen and quietly whispered in his ear, "Don't tell anyone of our conversation. Do you understand?"

Harry roughly pulled his hand from hers, "No, I won't tell. But only because I choose not to, not because you asked." He grabbed his cane and stood up. She stood as well.

Just then Draco came back into the room and froze when he saw how close his mother was to Harry. He knew something terrible had just been said, he could tell from the look of fury on both their faces.

"What's going on Mum?" Draco asked, knowing full well that his mother was especially spiteful.

"Nothing is going on, my love. Harry and I were just having a lovely conversation, weren't we sweetie?" Narcissa spoke in a kind voice, infused with caring. "Poor Harry, he deserves to have a mother in his life to help him through these troubling times. Don't you agree Draco?"

Draco had no idea what had passed between the two but it certainly wasn't a motherly talk. He noticed the Gryffindor avoiding his stare. "Are you alright Potter?"

Harry gave a curt nod, "I'm fine Malfoy." He sat down once again and Narcissa went back to sit in the chair.

Draco watched his mother suspiciously, knowing full well how verbally cruel she could be.

The floo turned green and Severus stepped back through. He looked towards his son and Harry looked away. Poor boy probably had to listen to Narcissa complaining the whole time he was gone.

"Please forgive my absence," Severus stated before continuing, "May I offer you another cup of tea Narcissa?"

Narcissa knew this was her cue to leave. She didn't wish to over stay her welcome but she had to put her request forth first, "Severus, may I ask you for a small favor?"

"By all means."

"Would it be a terrible inconvenience for you to offer Draco guidance from time to time? Now that he has no father figure …" Narcissa let the sentence trail off.

"Certainly Narcissa. Draco is my Godson. I would be honored to be his mentor."

"Good, I'm glad you said that because there is one more favor I must ask," without waiting for a reply she continued, "Draco will need help with his studies as well. Do you think you might be willing to help tutor him?"

"Narcissa, I am quite busy these days. I could recommend a good tutor but I can not give Draco the attention he would require," Severus declared. He noticed Narcissa pout but was unmoved.

"Perhaps a few lessons during holiday then?" Narcissa asked insistently.

"Perhaps, however I shall need to get back to you with a time," Severus stated, ready for this visit to come to an end now that he knew what she wanted from him.

"When?" the aggressive woman asked. "I was hoping we could come visit you at the manor for Sunday supper?"

How could he decline that lovely offer, he thought contemptuously. He really had no interest in the arrogant woman but …she _was_ Draco's mother. He could tell the Slytherin boy was already replete with humiliation over his mother's antics. Poor boy had nothing to do with this farce she insisted upon.

"Very well then. We shall see you on Sunday for supper. Draco why don't you arrive a few hours early with any questions you may have regarding your studies," Severus said and purposely moved towards the floo so the Malfoy's would leave.

"Yes sir," Draco blandly stated, quite ready to get out of there before his mother disgraced him even more.

Narcissa made a big show of hugging first Severus and then Harry. She practically cooed at the Gryffindor as she hugged him tightly, "Oh Harry, we are all so happy you are safe."

Harry stood with his arms at his sides, not offering to embrace her back. She left her scent of expensive perfume on him and he suddenly desired a shower.

Once both Malfoy's were gone Harry started towards his bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked. "I have something important to speak with you about."

Harry turned back around, "I have potions homework to finish. My Potions Professor won't accept any lame excuses for not handing it in on time. He's a real stickler for those kind of things."

Severus smirked, "He must be very wise."

Harry gave him a sneaky grin, "That's debatable."

Severus swatted at him with his long arm. "Funny," he said in a dry tone. "Come back and take a seat. You will have time to finish up your homework later."

Harry sat down on the sofa once more and Severus sat next to him.

Severus looked towards his teenage son and noticed the boy avoiding his eyes, "What is it?"

Harry shrugged; surprised the professor even noticed he was distressed.

"Did something else happen? Did your fever come back?" Severus pressed a hand against Harry's forehead.

"No, it's not that. I feel fine now," Harry answered with a small nudge of guilt over lying about having a fever in class today.

Severus could tell something was definitely troubling the boy, "Was it Narcissa? You shouldn't listen to anything she has to say."

Harry shook his head, "I just hate the way I feel about everything that happened … you know … at the graveyard," the reluctant teen confessed.

Severus knew how troubled the young man was over the deaths. He immediately felt guilty over letting Harry hear all the complaints Narcissa had due to the death of her husband. He should have known that Harry would feel responsible, "You are not responsible for what happened that evening, no matter how much you try to make it so. You had no control over the dementors, Harry." The boy seemed to flinch at the very mention of the beasts.

"I didn't even try to stop them. Dad, could I ask you a question, and promise you'll answer truthfully?"

"I should hope by now that you know I would never lie to you," Severus said in a serious tone of voice as he leaned in closer to his son.

"Right," Harry sat up straighter and looked grimly at his father, "Do you think I'm different now?" At the confused look his father had, Harry went on to explain, "Do I seem more capable of doing something dark? I mean, when people look at me with those big expectant eyes I almost feel like they see someone dangerous and with Voldemort's dark magic inside me I almost feel like they're right."

Severus felt his heart speed up at hearing that, "Do you feel like you want to do something evil, Harry?"

"No! It's just that… I've already killed and nobody seems to mind. I mean they treat me as if it was the greatest thing in the world but … it shouldn't be. No matter how evil the bastard was, I still ended his life."

"So, you feel as if you should be punished for doing that?"

"I'm a murderer now…I think maybe …" Harry abruptly stopped talking as the floo turned green and Albus stepped through. He hung his head, feeling almost relief over not saying what he was just about to say.

Severus felt as if Harry was on the brink of unraveling his deep seated guilt. If the boy was truly feeling this bad over killing Voldemort then it was no wonder he hated being reminded every time someone congratulated him or looked at him with awe. This was a big step in their relationship as father and son. The teen was actually opening up.

Severus looked towards the Headmaster with irritation over being interrupted.

"Good evening Severus, Harry." the headmaster said cautiously, feeling as if his timing could have been better. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"No sir," Harry quickly answered.

The headmaster looked from one to the other and knew he had definitely interrupted something important. "I must let you know that we will need to postpone the extraction of the curse this evening. It seems that I was remiss in thinking I would be ready by this evening."

Harry's shoulders slumped even more than before.

"What is the problem, Albus?" Severus asked curtly upon seeing the disappointment on his son's face.

"Just a small oversight on my part," the headmaster said, trying to say as little as possible on the subject. "I venture to guess I will be ready before the weekend is over."

"Bloody hell, another two or three days with this 'thing' inside me," Harry kicked the leg of coffee table.

Both men looked toward the scowling teen. Severus spoke up first, "Harry, the Headmaster is doing his best. I should think a little gratitude would be in order."

"Sorry sir," Harry begrudgingly said. He stood up before saying, "Thanks for trying. If you don't mind I think I'll finish my homework."

Severus watched his son limp down the hallway with his head hanging down. He couldn't help but feel for the boy. He knew how much this curse was bothering him. He only hoped Harry would be able to control his emotions until they could expel it from him.

Albus waited until he heard the boy's bedroom door close before asking, "Did you tell Harry about Charlet?"

"No, we were discussing other things."

When the potion master didn't expand on what those 'other things' were Albus continued, "You must prepare him for the worst Severus. If Charlet's parents are not found within the next few days she **will** be coming to stay with you for the holidays."

"I know Albus. For Merlin's sake, I know!" Severus snapped back. He had just received the disheartening news that the arrogant girl would be a house guest for an unspecified duration of time. Apparently he was now her closes relative. He found himself hard pressed to reveal that bit of news to his son. He wasn't sure how Harry would take it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Harry was plagued with nightmares of dementors attacking him. He woke up several times covered in a cold sweat and feeling as if dementors were actually in the room with him. After waking up the third time he dragged a blanket out to the hallway and sat against the wall by his father's room. He was able to sleep the rest of the night through without anymore nightmares.

Severus woke up earlier than usually and showered and dressed before leaving his room to check on Harry. He found it encouraging that he hadn't heard Harry wake with nightmares last night. Just as he stepped from his room he almost tripped over the pile of blankets on the floor. When he saw the blankets move he knew he had been wrong about those nightmares.

Harry startled awake to find his father's concerned face peering down at him. He looked up and said, "Don't say anything, okay? I'm fine."

Severus saw the blush creeping up on his son's face and knew how mortified the boy was feeling over being caught. He chose to ignore the whole incident and went into the dining room for breakfast. His thoughts were wholly on the subject of having Charlet come to stay with them for the holidays.

Harry got to his feet and was eternally grateful to his father for not making a big deal of him sleeping by his door. After showering and dressing in his school uniform he joined his father for breakfast. He noticed the uptight look on the potion masters face and asked, "Severus, what's wrong?"

Severus stopped stirring his tea, "Nothing is wrong. Just eat up and get to class before you are late. I'll not be giving you any late passes if you are tardy."

Harry looked at his watch and noted that he wasn't even close to being late. He suddenly remembered the conversation his father wanted to have with him last night but never had. "What did you want to tell me last night?"

Severus waved his hand, "Nothing of importance. Stop dawdling and eat." Hopefully he wouldn't ever have to reveal that unsettling news regarding Charlet to his son.

He didn't press his father any further because he could tell the man was ready to snap at him. He ate a piece of toast and said goodbye.

Out in the hallway he ran into a group of seventh year Slytherins. They were obviously talking about him because when he walked by he heard his name and then sudden silence. He kept walking with the intent of ignoring them. Within seconds he knew they were following closely behind. He gripped his wand and readied himself for a fight.

Before he had a chance to react, his book bag was kicked from behind and the contents went sprawling down the steps. He turned around with his wand out in front of him, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" His anger boiled and his leg throbbed even more, sending sharp pains up his spine.

"Shut it, Potter. Tell us what really happened at the graveyard," the tallest Slytherin asked.

"None of your business," Harry said in a low threatening voice.

"My uncle's dead Potter. Therefore it is my business," the tall Slytherin said.

Harry frowned, totally caught off guard over hearing that. He knew he'd inadvertently killed some of his schoolmate's parents but other than Malfoy he'd yet to come face to face with any of them. All the Slytherins with parents that died that night had yet to return to Hogwarts. Severus said some of them wouldn't be returning at all. His anger was gone, replaced with a healthy dose of guilt.

"I'm sorry," Harry said and lowered his wand slightly.

"You're sorry?" asked the tall boy incredulously. "You're bloody _sorry_? Is that all you've got to say for yourself? You killed the greatest man I ever knew and all you've got to say is 'I'm sorry'? I should beat the bloody hell out of you!"

"Go ahead," Harry said in an ominous tone.

"Yeah sure, you'd like that wouldn't you? Then you could go running off to tell dear old Daddy!"

"I hadn't planned on telling Severus anything." He actually didn't want Severus getting angry at the grieving seventh year. He felt bad enough for taking someone special away from the Slytherin. He knew exactly what it felt like.

The seventh year student raised his wand, pointing it threateningly at Harry's chest. Harry waited to see what curse would be thrown at him. He knew he could counter curse anything this bloke could conjure.

The Slytherins hand shook before deciding against doing this. He shook his head and walked away with his group of friends following behind. Harry could hear derisive comments made about him but could hardly blame the guy.

He awkwardly bent down and began picking up his books and quills off the steps while trying to hold onto his cane. This whole experience put him in a rather foul mood. He walked into Transfiguration ten minutes late. His friends gave him a questioning look that he didn't have time to answer just then. Professor Mc Gonagall had her stern gaze pointed at him.

Harry growled out an apology just as McGonagall announced, "Your father spoke to the professors about not giving you special treatment. Therefore, you will be expected to report to Mr. Filch for detention today during lunch."

"During lunch?" Harry asked, knowing that the teachers never gave detention during that time of day.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Seeing how this is the last day of school before winter holiday I would you to serve your detention before you depart with your father after supper."

Great way to start a holiday alone with his father, he thought bitterly. He knew his dad was going to get angry when he heard about this.

During class he explained to his friends the reason he was so late. They sympathized with him but both Ron and Hermione encouraged him to tell his father about the Slytherin. They were very concerned that the seventh year would retaliate in some way.

Harry refused and made them promise not to bring the subject up in front of Severus. They finally agreed but decided to stick close to him for the rest of the day.

Right after Transfigurations he had Potions down in the dungeon. He walked as quickly as he could with the cane slowing him down. He entered the classroom mere seconds before his father came in. The professor was in a dreadful mood and took points from two houses before the lecture even began. Harry had a hard time concentrating; his mind kept wandering back to the seventh year. He was responsible for the sorrow this guy was now going through. If he hadn't of lost Sirius last year he probably wouldn't have sympathized with the Slytherin so much. He knew exactly what that guy was feeling though. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Severus call on him several times.

Severus finally got his son's attention by snapping his fingers in front of Harry's face.

"Are you even prepared today?" Severus asked sternly. The tests the students were taking today were rather important and he would be quite upset if his own son failed.

"Yes sir," Harry answered back completely oblivious to what he had just missed.

"Then where is your paper, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked around and noticed everyone else had their reports out and were handing them in. He quickly grabbed his book bag and rifled through it for his report. He didn't see it in the bag but he knew he had put it in there this morning. He pulled out all the books he had stuffed in there making a mess on his table. His father stood before him with his arms crossed and an angry scowl on his face.

"We do not have all day Mr. Potter," Severus acerbically stated. He tapped his wand on his arm annoyed with the production his son was displaying.

Harry was in a panic as he continued tearing apart his bag as he looked for the blasted report. "I know I put it in here, Dad," he unconsciously said, then caught his mistake, "I mean Professor."

"I've seen enough. Ten points from Gryffindor and detention during lunch," Severus stated and began walking towards the front of the room.

"Um, sir?"

Severus whipped around and stared down at his son, "What?"

Even though he had just fought the most evil wizard of their time, it took all the courage Harry had to get the next sentence out, "I already have detention during lunch."

"With whom?"

"McGonagall."

"Why? What did you do?" Severus could feel a headache coming on behind his eyes and pinched the bridge of his long nose.

"Erm," Harry could see the vein throbbing in his father's temple and knew he was in big trouble. "I guess I was late to class."

"Impossible. You left with plenty of time."

Harry looked around the class and noticed every eye was on him, "Could we talk about this later?"

"No. You will get no special privileges Mr. Potter. Now explain yourself."

The last thing Harry wanted to do was to lie to his father but the man gave him no choice. He wasn't about to tell what really happened. "Um, I forgot something in my room in Gryffindor Tower and it took a little longer than I thought to get it."

Severus leveled a glare at him that felt as if the man could see straight into his very soul. Harry quickly looked down to avoid locking eyes.

Severus could tell his son was lying to him and it bothered him more than words could say. He thought they had gotten past that. "I would like a three foot parchment on dishonesty before the weekend is up."

Harry sat on his chair completely shocked over the strict punishment. He was going to argue but changed his mind. He'd already made quite a spectacle of himself in class. The rest of the potions class went dismally as he messed up his potion for the test. He couldn't concentrate and his leg was throbbing worse than ever.

As soon as class ended he shoved his books in his bag and limped out the door, completely ignoring his father. Whoever heard of assigning detention over winter holiday anyway!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked the chapter +)


	4. Chapter 4 A Hero Of Sorts

Chapter 4 - A Hero Of Sorts

Harry made his way to Filch's office to report in for McGonagall's detention. He actually couldn't believe she had given him detention. She had been treating him like royalty since his return from the graveyard. It perturbed him that Severus had spoken to all the professors and asked them not to give him special treatment.

He had just reached the door when it flew open and Filch stood before him with a malicious grin.

The peculiar old man licked his lips in anticipation, "Follow me Potter. I've got somethin special planned for the Hogwarts hero." Filch cackled until his laugh turned into a harsh cough.

Harry followed along behind the decrepit squibb, keeping his mouth shut. He was going to do his time with Filch then forget this whole day ever happened. Filch kept looking back at him with an evil grin until they arrived in the Great Hall. The entry way was decorated with Christmas trees covered in real snow that never melted. There were giant wreaths hanging on each of the doorways with tiny fairies flitting around the cranberries. They walked into the Great Hall which was packed to capacity with students eating lunch.

Filch turned towards Harry and handed him a mop, "Start in the back and work your way towards the front. The house elves are gettin ready for the Christmas Feast tonight so they won't have time to clean the place proper like."

"Brilliant," Harry said under his breath as he took the mop.

Filch produced a bucket of water and pointed Harry towards the back "Do it the muggle way."

Harry struggled while he tried to hold his cane, the mop, and the bucket. He heard several people laugh but most were shocked over what he was doing. The Slytherins seemed to think the whole thing was hilarious but the Gryffindor were all in an uproar over the demeaning task he was assigned to. A few people actually had the audacity to take pictures. He ignored everyone and started in the far corner. He was forced to abandon his cane and use the mop for balance.

After a while the satisfaction of seeing the stone floor begin to shine became rather gratifying. It looked as if the floor hadn't been cleaned in years. He had always assumed the stones were a murky gray but now that he was scrubbing on them with the mop it turns out they were actually a rainbow of stone colors from black to veins of bright red mixed in amongst varying shades of gray.

Severus watched as his son mopped up the Great Hall floor better than a house elf. The boy was putting forth great effort and he felt a pang of concern over Harry's still fragile condition. He glanced at Minerva and saw her with a distressed look on her face as she watched Harry as well. The woman looked liked she was fighting an internal debate as she stood up then sat back down, then stood once more.

Harry had a good portion of the back corner finished when he finally made his way to the Hufflepuff table. The hardest part was struggling to lift the benches so he could mop underneath. Much to his relief the heavy wooden bench hovered in the air so he could mop under it. He looked around the room, wondering who was helping him out. Right away he spotted Hermione, Ron, and Neville with their wands hidden under the sleeves of their robes but pointing his way. Brilliant!

Before long several students had their wands out and were sneaking in occasional scourgify charms towards the stone floor. At this rate Harry was finished with a big portion of the back half of the Great Hall in record time. He began working his way towards the Ravenclaw table when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to face Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, it seems you have fulfilled your detention. Please take a seat and eat your lunch," Minerva said in a no nonsense tone of voice, feeling slightly troubled over the punishment Filch had dispensed.

Harry nodded then apologized for being late to class. He leaned the mop against the bench and thanked the professor before hobbling over to his cane. When he turned towards the students at the tables he gave them all a smile and thumbs up sign.

Filch shot him a dirty look as he walked by him but McGonagall was right behind and told the old caretaker that Harry was through with detention.

Harry sat down next to Hermione who already had a plate of steaming food waiting for him. He thanked his friends for helping him then tucked in to his waiting plate, suddenly feeling very hungry. When he was half way through he looked up and spotted Ginny sitting further down the table by herself.

"Why's she all alone?" Harry quietly asked Hermione.

"Her so called friends have been horrible to her. Ron and I asked if she wanted to sit with us but she refused. She didn't want you to feel uncomfortable around her," Hermione explained.

"That's rubbish!" Harry hissed out. "Her friends treating her that way is all because I broke up with her isn't it?"

Hermione looked at Ron then nodded, "And because she tried to kill you."

Harry couldn't let this go on any further. He didn't really blame Ginny for anything that happened that night in the graveyard. Maybe it was time to have a little talk with her. It bothered him that even the people from their own house had turned against her. He had to fix this situation today, before winter holiday break began. He realized his feelings for the youngest Weasley were still strong. He recognized how much he had missed her.

"Hey Gin," Harry sat down next to her and then looked at the group of girls staring at him.

Ginny looked up from her uneaten food with a surprised look on her face, "Hi Harry, how's your leg?"

Harry heard the sadness in her voice and knew it was mostly his fault, "It's okay. How are you doing?"

Ginny shrugged, "Alright."

"Really?" Harry asked. "You don't look like your alright."

Ginny sighed heavily, "Harry, what do you want anyway? I'm having a really hard time with everything that happened and it might be best if you just give me some space."

Harry felt horrible for causing her so much pain. He noticed all the girls staring at them and giving Ginny dirty looks of contempt. That was enough to push him into something he hadn't planned on doing. He quickly leaned closer to Ginny and kissed her soundly on the lips.

She looked back at him in shock. They both heard the girls around them begin to whisper.

"Harry, what in Merlin's name do you think your doing!" Ginny hissed in shock but not entirely sorry it happened.

"I don't know… I didn't plan it or anything. I've missed you Gin," Harry said and ran a finger down her arm.

"Yeah, well I've missed you too but that doesn't mean I'm ready to forget how you so casually tossed me to the side the minute you became a mega hero!" Ginny exclaimed, breathing hard with emotion. How dare he treat her as if he had the right to decide when they got back together.

"Ginny, no - I didn't break up with you cause of that … I was just - just so confused about everything."

"Confused that I was trying to kill you? Confused that I almost married Voldemort or confused that I thought you were really special for saving me? I know all about the way you hate it when everyone calls you a hero … but, well … you saved me. I can't believe you broke up with me because of that!" Ginny tried to hold back her tears of frustration and never intended on saying all these things in public. She couldn't help all the words that had come tumbling out her mouth.

"Gin, I was so stupid. If I could take it back I would …" Harry started to explain until Ginny stood up and rushed out of the Great Hall. Harry already knew he would never catch up to her with his bad leg. Bloody hell!

Ron and Hermione were glaring at him but both his friends waited for him to walk out the Great Hall together.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know."

"We saw you kiss her, so something must have bloody well happened," Ron said with a hint of anger.

"I didn't plan the kiss, it just sort of happened," Harry tried to explain. "I think she hates me."

"Well can you blame her Harry?" Hermione asked then went on when she saw the horrified look on her best friends face, "I mean you did treat her poorly when she asked you to go to the fireworks with her."

"I know but I had just been through something pretty dramatic and … oh, bloody hell, just forget it!" Harry wished more than ever that his leg was better so he could go flying and forget about this whole thing. His leg hurt so badly right now that he almost wanted to skip class. If this wasn't DADA with Remus teaching he would have skipped class but he really wanted to know how Sirius was doing. Sirius had been on his mind all day.

"Don't worry Harry, she'll come around. I'm not blaming you for wanting a little space either. I mean you did just kill Voldemort and … well, all that other stuff too. You're still coming over for our annual Christmas Quidditch match at the burrow, aren't you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, if this thing is out of my leg I am."

"Harry, Ron's right. Ginny will see what stress you had been under at the time and she'll forgive you," Hermione said. "Would you like me to talk with her?"

"I guess so. I just want things back to the way they were. Thanks guys," Harry felt lucky to have such loyal friends.

They took their seats and waited for Remus to arrive. He came in ten minutes late with a big smile on his face. He immediately gave Harry a huge smile, a sign which Harry took to mean that Sirius must be doing pretty good. Well, maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.

Remus announced to all the class that the leaving feast would be a formal affair and everyone was to wear their dress robes.

Immediately the girls in the class broke out in whispers over what they would wear. It took Remus quite a while to calm everyone down enough to actually teach. After an hour he gave up and dismissed the class early, much to the girl's approval.

Harry hung around the classroom until everyone else left. Remus was hurriedly packing up his brief case as this was the last class before the long two week Winter Holiday.

"So how's Sirius doing?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry, he's back! Our good old Sirius is back. I went to see him during lunch and he was like his old self again. I don't know what you said to him but whatever you said changed his whole outlook on life. He's trying really hard to get better so we can all spend Christmas together at Grimmauld Place. He wants to see you after supper tonight," Remus said with excitement.

"Oh, um I don't know," Harry stammered out, not at all convinced that Sirius _was_ really better so soon. "I have to ask Severus."

"I already spoke to him about it and he said it was up to you. He said I could take you with me after the feast then drop you off at the manor when we're through."

Harry didn't have the heart to tell Remus about getting slapped by Sirius. After all, the man was so excited and maybe Sirius really was making incredible progress. Who was _he_ to burst the man's bubble of hope?

"Okay, sounds great," Harry said feeling more than a little apprehensive about seeing Sirius again. His uneasiness set in forcing him to expend some pent up energy by walking down to the lake.

No one was around and he found the quiet to be very soothing. The air was frigid with the threat of snow but he found that to be comforting as well. So many thoughts were going through his mind. Was Sirius really getting better so quickly? Why was Severus in a bad mood today? Would this thing in his leg ever be healed? He noticed the sun beginning to set so he begrudgingly made his way back to the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry went down to the dungeon to get ready. He was still not speaking to his father for assigning that detention and walked right past him. After showering, then putting on his dress robes and combing his hair he walked into the living room. Severus was waiting for him with a grim expression on his face.

"What? What have I done now?" Harry snapped with irritation.

Severus looked confused for a moment then snarled out, "Nothing. Did I say you did anything wrong?"

"No, but you looked as if you were ready to bite my head off with that mean look on your face," Harry answered back sharply. "I think I've been punished enough with a three foot parchment over holiday!"

"You earned that punishment with your blatant lie during class. Stop whining and let's get up to the Great Hall before we are late for supper."

"Why are you so grouchy anyway? You've been snapping at me all day," Harry asked refusing to move until he found out.

"That is not of your concern."

"It is when you're taking your anger out on me," Harry snapped back.

Severus thought about that for a moment. Maybe he had been rather sharp with the boy today. But as far as that three foot parchment on honesty was concerned, he had no regrets in assigning it. "Why were you late to Transfiguration? And, do not attempt to lie again."

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry flatly answered.

"Fine, then the three foot parchment stands. Now, let's get up to the Great Hall, seeing that we are already late."

Harry felt his leg throb with the anger he felt towards his father. The air became cooler.

He followed behind Severus refusing to talk with him during the walk upstairs. Severus wasn't in the mood to try to figure the boy out. He was having a hard enough time trying to wrap his mind around the very real possibility that Charlet would become his newest ward. He knew he should tell Harry sooner rather than later and vowed to tell him tonight, after the feast.

They stopped at the threshold of the Great Hall with Severus pushing the door open. The entire hall was decorated with tall pine trees lit up by thousands of tiny fairies. The tables were covered in deep green velvet table runners and had beautiful white tapered candles floating down the center. Snow fell from the ceiling but disappeared before landing on anyone or anything.

All this grandeur was lost on Harry as all he could focus on was the head table. The entire table was taken up by ministry officials. Sitting next to the headmaster was Minister Fudge. Professor Dumbledore looked slightly put out as he played host to the eager politician. Harry saw anther table filled with reporters.

As soon as everyone noticed Harry and Severus beginning to walk through the doors, the place broke out into wild cheering.

Harry froze on the spot. Apparently this was not only the Winter Leaving Feast but by the looks of the giant cake with his name on it, it appeared that this was also a congratulatory party for him as well.

Harry shot an angry glare towards Severus, "Did you know about this!" He stopped mid stride to turn around and leave but felt his father's hand on his back pushing him forward.

"No, I did not," Severus answered back unsympathetically, "Albus obviously did not see fit to let me in on this little celebration. Damned fool of a man knew I would not be pleased."

By this point the minister had stood up and was motioning for Harry and Severus to join him at the podium. It took every ounce of self restraint Harry had not to turn around and walk out the door. As a matter of fact if it hadn't been for his father standing right beside him he knew he would have left.

The Minster grabbed his hand and pumped it with enthusiasm as reporters began to take pictures. Harry couldn't force a smile on his face and just stood next to the pompous man with a look of irritation. Once the Minister began his long winded speech thanking Harry, even more cameras were trained on the-boy-who-lived. Harry stood next to the minister, as he was forced into hearing all the words of gratitude being spewed forth. His leg throbbed and he felt a cold chill in the air. The Minister must have felt it too because he wrapped his cloak tightly around his shoulders.

At the end of the minister's speech everyone waited for Harry to say a few words. He stood dumbly in front of the microphone unable to come up with anything intelligent enough to say. He looked around the room spotting the Weasley's and most of the Order members sitting at a table in the back. When the room pulsed with awkwardness he finally spoke up.

"Um, I didn't know I was going to have to say anything so I don't have anything planned but um … I would like to say thanks to my friends and the Weasley's," he saw the twins stand up and take a bow then he saw Ron and Hermione and Neville smiling up at him. His gaze finally settled on Ginny but she immediately looked away. "Also to Hagrid for always standing by me."

He felt his father's hand still on his back and was immediately grateful for the support his dad offered. "Um, Professor Dumbledore has always believed in me and made me feel like I could actually achieve this overwhelming task so… thanks professor. Remus - I mean professor Lupin and my Godfather have always been a great source of support for me as well. Tonks and the rest of the _old crowd _have given so much to get to this day." He ran a finger along the inside of his collar, "But the person who helped me out the most, is the person who literally saved my life too many times to count. I know I would never have had the courage or fortitude to face Voldemort without him. Of course everyone here knows I was adopted by professor Snape earlier this year."

Harry glanced at his dad before continuing, "I've known for a long time now that I would have to face Voldemort," the name still had the same effect on people and several students cringed, "but I never thought I would live through it. Once my father began to believe in me and show me how much he felt me worthy, I knew I had to fight with every last breath to win _and_ to live through it." Harry felt a lump forming in his throat, he refused to cry in front of the whole school, "Um, without my dad I know I wouldn't be here today. So, I just want him to know how much he means to me." Harry immediately turned around and gave his father a fierce hug to thunderous applause.

Severus was becoming unhinged as emotion tugged at his heart. He loved this boy unconditionally. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Harry finally released his father and saw tears in the stoic man's eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned back towards the microphone to continue, once everyone settled down.

"My parents gave their lives to save mine. Several people died so that one day we would be free from Voldemort's evil. No one should thank me for saving them because it wasn't just me. I want this celebration to **not** be for me but for Cedric and my mum and dad and all the other people who died to make this day real. I know they are here in spirit. Um, that's all I have to say … thanks."

The applause were deafening, every single person, except some of the Slytherins, were up on their feet clapping loudly. Harry gave his dad one last hug as the reporters went crazy with pictures. He made his way down to the Gryffindor table. His friends all gave him hearty pats on the back and congratulated him for the great speech. Hermione held him so tight he could barely breathe.

He sat down, suddenly coming up with a handful of other people he should have thanked. That was soon forgotten as the food appeared out of no where. The smell of roast beef, turkey and prime rib wafted throughout the Great Hall.

After supper, cake was passed around in honor of Harry's triumph. Minister Fudge brought Harry the first piece of cake himself.

Harry thanked the minister then stood up with the cake. He spotted Ginny sitting alone and went to sit down next to her.

"Would you like to share?" Harry asked hoping Hermione had spoken with her and that she still wasn't angry at him.

"Only if you promise not to attack me with surprise kisses?" Ginny's heart raced.

"It will be hard to contain myself but I promise to keep my lips to myself."

Ginny took the fork and scooped a big piece of the white confection, "Mmm, this is good." Harry picked up a fork and joined her. Before long the piece of cake was gone and the two Gryffindor sat staring at each other.

"Gin …I miss you," Harry said quietly so just Ginny could hear. "I'm sorry I treated you that way. I was so confused and just overwhelmed with everything going on."

"I know Harry, Hermione explained. I guess I just thought I could be there to help you get through this but instead you pushed me away," Ginny looked down at her hands.

"I'm still feeling overwhelmed but I know I would be doing a lot better with you in my life," Harry bravely alleged as he pushed a stray hair from Ginny's face back behind her ear.

"I miss you too, Harry."

Harry knew he was being watched by several people but he suddenly didn't care. He leaned in and planted a kiss on Ginny's forehead. Ginny leaned into him and raised her face up to his. He kissed her on the lips.

"Will you come over for a visit during the holidays?" Harry asked as he rubbed Ginny's hand with his thumb.

"I don't know if my parents will let me out of their sight," she shot a look down to the table that her family was sitting at and sure enough, they were watching her. "As a matter of fact I think they just saw you kissing me."

Harry looked down at the table the Weasley's sat at and both twins waved while Mr. And Mrs. Weasley quickly looked away, pretending not to be staring at them. Harry boldly waved back but thought better of kissing Ginny again.

"Why don't you come to the burrow?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked up towards the table the teachers were sitting at and saw his father nod back at him. He wondered if Severus had seen the kiss as well?

"Yeah, I'll definitely come for a visit but I want you to come over to my house as well," Harry said. The burrow was great but there were always so many people about. Privacy was a hard commodity to come by with all of Ginny's brothers at home for the holidays.

"I'll ask but …you know how protective my mum used to be? Well, she's gotten ten times worse since … well, you know?" Ginny stammered wishing she hadn't referred to that awful time.

"Yeah, I know. But try anyway."

They were interrupted when several students from all four houses came up to congratulate Harry. He made sure to make a show of holding Ginny's hand, hoping people would begin to treat her better.

Remus came over and told him it was time to go before visiting hours ended at the hospital. He kissed Ginny once more, albeit a quick peck this time since everyone seemed to be watching. Then he said goodbye to all his friends with a promise to Ron and Hermione that he would see them during the holiday.

Severus walked with them up to Dumbledore's office so they could use the floo. He gave Lupin explicit instructions on keeping Harry safe while out in public.

"Lupin, you can not leave Harry's side for one moment. When you walk through the waiting room be sure to keep a hand on him at all times in case you need to apparate to a safe location. Furthermore you are **not** to leave him alone with Black for any reason. Do you understand Lupin!" the Potion Master felt very uneasy about letting Harry go out in public without him. Even though most of the death eaters were dead there were still several dangerous people about that would like to get their hands on Harry.

"Yes Severus, I _do_ understand. For Merlin's sake, relax. I care for Harry as much as you do and promise to guard him with my life," Remus couldn't believe how nervous Snape was acting.

"Severus, I'll be fine. I **do** remember how to defend myself," Harry said in annoyance, feeling like his father was treating him like a little child.

"Indeed you do. See to it that you do not act imprudently," Severus warned. "And stay close to Lupin."

"Yeah and I'll be sure to look both ways before crossing the street. Bye Mum," Harry said then side stepped Severus' long reach as it came to swat at him. He laughed as he went through the floo. Remus followed right behind him with a small smile over Harry's retort, for he too thought Snape was acting quite motherly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus actually thought about following his son through the floo but changed his mind, feeling that it would send a message of distrust to Harry. After all he couldn't follow the boy every time he left school grounds. He would need to get used to the idea of letting others watch out for his son. At any rate he had to return to the feast and make sure his Slytherins arrived to the night train on time.

Just as he turned the corner to head back into the Great Hall, a fifth year Slytherin student stopped him.

"Excuse me sir," the dark haired teen said hesitantly.

"Yes, Mr. Sharp," Severus looked down at the brown eyed boy. The teen held a rolled up parchment that he was nervously squeezing in his hand.

"Um, this belongs to Harry," the boy passed the parchment to the severe looking teacher. "I just thought you should know that Jackson and a few of his friends were hassling him this morning and kicked his book bag to the ground. He picked up everything but he missed this."

Severus furrowed his brow over hearing this disturbing news. He unrolled the parchment and found it was the missing report Harry had been looking for this morning. "Were you present at the time this encounter took place?" Severus asked ominously.

"Y-yes sir, but I didn't do anything- I swear I just watched."

Severus took his wand out and pointed it at the quacking teen's head. He silently cast a Legilimens and watched the scene unfold.

He lowered his wand and poked it harshly into the teen's chest as he hissed out, "If you ever see anyone else disturbing my son you must come to me immediately. Is that understood Sharp!"

The boy practically hyperventilated with fear, "Y-yes sir, I will, I promise."

"Get out of my sight," Severus growled out and pushed past the frightened Slytherin.

Severus berated himself for missing this. His mistake could have cost his son his life. How could he have let a student with a death eater uncle remain at the school! Unbeknownst to Harry he had expelled every death eater's child from Hogwarts. It was the one condition he gave Albus before letting Harry return to class. He had seriously thought of taking Harry out of Hogwarts and tutoring him at home but was talked out of that scenario by Minerva. The irritating woman had claimed that Harry would be crushed if he had to leave all his friends. Now he wasn't so sure that he hadn't made a mistake.

He advanced into the Great Hall with a look of fury on his face and made his way over to the Slytherin table. He spotted Jackson sitting at the table drinking pumpkin juice and boasting about something to his friends. Severus strode right up to the Slytherin and grabbed him by the back of his collar. The teen practically choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Get down to the dungeon and gather all your belongings. Make sure you pack everything as you will not be returning!" Snape hissed into the teen's ear then tossed him away from the table.

Jackson sputtered out, "W-why sir? What did I do?"

That was the wrong thing to say. Severus had a hard time containing himself as he advanced on the retreating Slytherin. "You threatened my son. I thought I made it perfectly clear that anyone even thinking of harming my son would have _me _to answer to."

By this time most of the Slytherins were watching along with a handful of students seated close by at the Ravenclaw table. Jackson was at a loss for words but utterly terrified of the ex-deatheater. He had heard frightening stories of the man from his uncle. He quickly stepped backwards then turned around and fled the Great Hall.

Severus scanned the rest of the Slytherin table until his eyes settled on one of the other student who was in the group that morning as well. He knew the boy to be weak with little courage and felt he would not be a threat. Nevertheless he glared at him until the boy quaked with fear.

Hopefully this display of outrage had scared anyone else intent on hurting his son into having second thoughts. It would be a cold day in hell before he let anyone harm Harry!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Remus arrived at the hospital within moments. The stir Harry caused in the waiting room forced Remus into practically running for the staircase with his hand firmly gripping Harry's arm. Several girls tried to stop them. Harry's bad leg slowed him down and one lucky girl took a handful of his hair as a souvenir. They didn't stop moving until they were standing in front of the locked ward Sirius was being held in.

Harry rubbed his head and looked towards Remus, noticing the sweat dripping from his brow. Remus caught him looking and chuckled, "I guess Severus has more experience with your fans than I do. I never would have guessed they could be so … besotted! I suppose I owe Severus an apology for thinking him rather overprotective."

"No, he is," Harry replied flatly, then stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Is your head alright?"

Harry rubbed at the sore spot once more, "Yeah."

They waited another moment before the doctor finally appeared and unlocked the door. Healer Fairchild looked to be in a much better mood to Harry than the last time he saw her.

"Welcome! It is good to see you again Harry, Mr. Lupin."

"How's he doing," Remus asked with a slight trace of worry.

"Wonderfully. Harry you are a miracle worker! Ever since your visit, Mr. Black has shown definite signs of improvement. He has been eagerly awaiting your visit," the healer unlocked Sirius' door and stood back.

Remus walked in first with Harry following close behind. Harry couldn't believe the difference in Sirius' face. The man was clean shaven and wearing a giant smile. They both walked towards each other with their arms open and collided with a big hug.

"Harry you look so handsome in those dress robes. Maybe I should have dressed into something other than these hospital pajamas!" Sirius joshed as he let go of his godson.

"Actually, a soft pair of pajamas would feel a far cry better than wearing this," Harry teased back and pulled off his tie. He could see that his godfather appeared to be so much better, so much healthier. Harry sat down on the bed while Sirius and Remus sat in the chairs and stared at him. He felt a little peculiar as if they were waiting for him to do something noteworthy.

"Um, Ms. Fairchild says you're improving," Harry blurted out.

"Yeah, I'm getting out of this place as soon as possible. We can all spend the holiday together at Grimmald Place. Remus said he'd fetch us a big tree and a bottle of fire whiskey!"

Harry was not about to bring up the fact that he would not be spending Christmas without his father by his side. Instead he smiled and listened to Remus lecture on drinking liquor before you became of age.

They sat and talked about all kinds of things from Quidditch to the most recent jokes the twins had come up with. Harry noticed how Sirius would slip up and refer to him as James from time to time but neither adult seemed to notice or say anything about it.

They stayed another half hour before Fairchild stuck her head in the door and announced that visiting hours were almost up. Harry saw how Sirius tensed up and begun talking a mile a minute with his thoughts muddled together in his haste. Remus looked concerned as he observed the agitation in his best friend beginning to escalate.

"Yes, yes Christmas is coming, I'll be out by then. A present, yeah lots of of gifts but what about Kreacher. Oh yes he's dead now. Can't help get the place ready can he? No, no. James you can stay at my place now, you too Remus. Just like the old days. No, that's right your leaving, leaving me here…"

"Calm down Sirius, we'll be back tomorrow, won't we Harry?" Remus said as he gently laid a hand on Sirius' arm.

"No, no Harry won't will you Harry? He's too busy with that _bat _at his fancy manor to come visit me," Sirius accused abrasively.

Harry was taken aback over the sudden change in his godfather and was grateful he wasn't alone with him. He quickly said, "I'll be here, calm down Sirius, I'll be here."

Sirius had the expression of a petulant child as he said in an accusing voice, "Sure James, sure."

"I'm Harry."

Sirius looked angry for a moment before his face settled into a look of regret, "Yeah, yeah, of course. James is dead, right. Dead … gone. He's dead. Shouldn't have died … no. Should have just ran. Should have just left them." The last sentence a mere whisper as Remus offered encouraging words to try to calm his friend.

But, Harry had heard the last sentence clear as day. He knew what Sirius was saying … James should have just ran … and left Harry behind. He suddenly felt as if a knife was twisting his heart. It was clear to him that Sirius wished his best friend hadn't sacrificed himself. His leg throbbed and the air became frigid.

Harry stood up and moved away from the bed. He watched as Sirius wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. Remus helped the troubled man into bed pulling more covers over him as he continued to utter words of comfort to the distraught man.

"Hush now Sirius hush," Remus said as he shot a look towards the door, hoping Fairchild wouldn't find his friend in this state. "Just close your eyes and go to sleep. We'll be back tomorrow."

Sirius grabbed the picture of the Marauders off of the nightstand and clutched it to his heart.

Harry barely whispered a goodbye as he awkwardly hobbled out the door with Remus following. They walked silently down to the floo, both in heavy contemplation.

Severus had opened his side of the floo, so they went directly to the manor.

They stepped out of the giant fireplace into the main living room of Snape Manor. Severus was sitting in a straight back leather chair reading a book and awaiting their arrival.

"Ahh, good, you are home and in one piece," Severus declared as he closed his book and inspected his son.

Harry looked at his dad then quickly averted his eyes down to the ground, "Yeah. Um, I'm kinda tired. I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait Harry," Remus quickly said, "What time shall I pick you up tomorrow?"

Harry could hear the urgency in Remus' voice and knew he was worried about Sirius. The words Sirius had spoken rolled around in his head until he felt completely undone.

Severus could see that something had transpired at the hospital, "How is Black? Does the healer feel it is advantageous for Harry to visit so often?"

"Yes! As a matter of fact she said that Harry was a miracle worker," Remus retorted sharply, upset that Snape was questioning Harry's visits. After all, the visits meant so much to Sirius. "May I pick Harry up at ten o'clock?"

"That is entirely up to Harry," Severus shot back with irritation.

Both men looked towards Harry. "Yeah, ten sounds good. I'll see you then," Harry said then quickly left the room, feeling close to breaking over those cruel words spoken earlier by his Godfather.

He could hear Severus grilling Remus over the visit and Remus getting defensive over his best friend. He walked into his bedroom and shut the door.

Oh Merlin, did Sirius really mean what he said? Yeah, he probably did. He knew how much Sirius missed his dad and didn't doubt that he wished James was here instead of him. His heart tightened as he slumped down to the floor with his back leaning against the bed.

He dropped his head into his hands and just let the words Sirius spoke wash over him until he wanted to cry. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there but he heard a quick knock on his door before the door opened to reveal his father.

Severus could see that something had definitely happened at the hospital. He walked into his son's room and knelt before the boy sitting on the floor. He noticed the chilly air in the room and flicked his wand towards the fireplace, then turned back to face his son.

"What has transpired? Did Black do something to you?" Severus grabbed Harry's chin and looked at his face for any signs of injury.

Harry yanked his face out of his father's grasp and looked down at the ground once more. "Stop it, alright. Nothing happened."

"Your conduct says otherwise."

"I'm okay," Harry replied, his voice tinged with sadness.

"Would you like to sleep on the sofa in my bedroom?" Severus asked as pushed Harry's hair off his forehead and ran his thumb over the fading scar.

"No thanks. I should probably get used to sleeping on my own anyway," his face heating with the embarrassment of being caught this morning at his father's door.

"There is no shame in requiring support. Harry," Severus waited until Harry looked up at him, "the trauma you have suffered through this whole ordeal will require time and help to get through."

"I don't know how you can help me. I just need time to get over this."

Severus wasn't sure if the boy was referring to his ordeal in the graveyard or what had happened at the hospital this evening.

"Did something happen with Black this evening?"

Harry took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He debated as to whether he should confide in his father over what Sirius had said, then thought better of it. He didn't want anymore animosity between his father and Sirius than there already was. No, he would need to get over this on his own. Those words Sirius had spoken were too painful to repeat anyway.

"No sir," Harry said. He felt so cold and didn't relish the thought of being left alone with his leg throbbing with evil. He wasn't sure how he would get through the night.

"I expect you are holding back something but I will pry no further. Just know that you are not alone."

Severus waited a few moments to see if the boy wished to tell him what had occurred. When his son continued looking at his shoes he decided to leave, "I will leave you to your rumination."

Harry continued looking down but his hand shot out and he grabbed his dad's arm, "No, stay. I don't want to talk about it but … just stay."

Severus was deeply touched. He moved and sat down next to his son, with his back leaning against the bed as well. Within a few moments he felt the room warm up and Harry's weight against his arm. They both sat there lost in their own thoughts but comforted by the other's company.

XXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5 A Serious Talk

Chapter 5 - A Serious Talk

Severus sat on the floor of Harry's bedroom keeping the boy company; both were lost in their own contemplation. He felt the weight of his son's body leaning against his arm and was grateful they were at a point in their relationship that allowed for comfort without words.

His own thoughts were wrapped around the biggest obstacle he had ever encountered. As a matter of fact he couldn't imagine how he would ever get through this next event unscathed. Just the mere thought of having a fifteen year old arrogant girl live in his home made his head hurt. He knew the ministry had been looking for Vespa and had yet to find even the slightest trace of the wretched woman. Now it was his responsibility to take the ghastly girl into his home. He wondered how Harry would react to having another member in his family. With all probability the boy would keep his true feelings hidden, of this Severus was quite certain.

He glanced at his son and noticed the boy had finally fallen asleep with his head leaning against the bed. Severus hated to wake him but his own arm had fallen asleep with the weight of the teen against it. He pulled his wand out and levitated Harry to the bed. Harry continued to sleep soundly so he flicked his wand and replaced the wrinkled dress robes with cotton pajamas.

Severus went back to his own room but had trouble falling asleep with so many thoughts running through his head. Harry had seemed quite distressed after his visit with Black. Damn that mangy mutt for coming back and disrupting the boy's life when it was already filled with so much difficulty. If it had been up to him he would have forbade Harry from going to the hospital until Black proved he was of sound mind … or at least as sound as he had been before falling through the veil. But he knew the devoted teen would not react well to being forbidden to see the mongrel. He couldn't afford to distance himself from his son at this point. After all the horrors Harry had been through he needed a supportive father in his life. Hopefully the guarded teen would open up to him about whatever had occurred at the hospital that night.

Severus wasn't sure how long he had been asleep but he suddenly startled awake. He lay still and just listened. Something was wrong, he could feel it. A moment later he heard a strangled cry coming out of Harry's room. He jolted out of bed and grabbed his wand from his nightstand.

Severus turned the knob of Harry's bedroom door and noticed how extraordinarily cold it was. He quickly threw the door opened and stepped inside but abruptly stopped when it felt as if he had stepped into a glacial blizzard. The room was so cold that the glass of water by Harry's bedside was now frozen solid. He heard Harry moan out again and quickly went to his side. The teen looked as if he were in the throes of a fearsome nightmare from the way he tossed and turned.

"Harry wake up!" Severus shook his son's shoulders, to no avail. His heart skipped a beat when the boy's breath hitched and then he began to struggle to breathe. His lips were blue from the cold and his mouth continued to open and close as if he were struggling for air. What in Merlin's name was happening?

"Harry wake up! Open your eyes!" He harshly shook the unconscious teen.

Harry's eyes flew open and he immediately looked around the room. He could feel them, they were here!

"Severus I can't see them! Where are they!" Harry screamed in a gravelly voice.

"See who!" Severus stopped the panic stricken teen from bolting from the bed, "What is it?"

"The dementors! Can't you feel them? Oh Merlin, make them stop!" Harry yelled as he grabbed for his wand. He raised his wand in the air and yelled out, "Expecto Patronum!" Nothing happened, not even a tiny wisp of silver. He pushed his father's arm away and scrambled out of bed, "Expecto Patronum!"

Severus watched in confusion. He couldn't see any intruder but what was causing this chill in the air? He raised his own wand when Harry's Patronus failed the second time.

"Expecto Patronum!" Severus' patronus came leaping out of his wand with a blur of wings. The hawk began racing around the room, chasing phantom dementors that neither Harry nor Severus could see. With a shock Severus felt the iciness begin to depart, replaced with the warmth from the roaring fire.

"They're leaving, can you feel them leave?" Harry grabbed his father's arm, shaken by the experience.

"The chill is gone," Severus immediately cast a detection spell. Finding nothing, he checked the wards on the home. Still finding that they had not been compromised he cast another ward on Harry's room.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he looked down at his wand with horror. "I can't cast a Patronus. Why can't I cast a Patronus? How did dementors get in here? "He grabbed his glasses with one hand and clutched his wand with the other. His leg throbbed so intensely he thought he might vomit from the pain as he fell against the bed.

"I too felt the chill but I did not detect a dementor."

"My leg … it really hurts, Dad," Harry sat on the edge of the bed and pulled up his pajama pants to expose his throbbing leg. He heard his father gasp over seeing the swollen limb.

To say that Severus was alarmed was an understatement. He had never seen anything like the inflamed extremity in all his years as a Death Eater. Whatever spell had been cast at his son had been very powerful. It had turned the limb black now with pulsing dark magic.

"Can't you do something!" Harry asked, now in a full panic at the sight of the black leg.

Severus waved his wand around the leg detecting the murky effects of something evil underneath the skin. He had spoken to Albus earlier and learned that he was very close to coming up with a solution to this curse. The headmaster had strongly advised for Severus to keep Harry as calm as possible.

"Take a seat. I will get you a calming draught," Severus said as he helped Harry to the sofa by the fire.

Harry shook his head, "No! I'll go with you to get the draught."

Severus at once understood that the boy did not want to be left alone in this room. He wordlessly steered his son into his own room and deposited the boy on the sofa by the fire. Harry seemed to relax as he sunk into the deep cushions and closed his eyes.

Severus came back a moment later with the calming draught and a pain reliever for the leg, "Drink."

Harry drank quickly, wanting nothing more than to feel relief from the intense pain emanating from his leg, "Why does it have to hurt so much?"

"You need rest," Severus said while he spelled forth a pillow and blanket. "Close your eyes and let the pain reliever begin to work."

"No, I don't think I can sleep again," Harry croaked. "I don't want to sleep." He sat up further, rubbing the sleep from his weary eyes.

Severus sat down next to the exhausted boy, "Do you remember anything leading up to the chill in the air?"

"I was sleeping. I think I was having a nightmare but I don't remember what it was about. You felt the dementors, right?"

"I felt the chill in the air but I detected no dementors," Severus studied his son's face. He could tell Harry was still in a panic.

Harry looked down at the wand in his hand, "Why can't I cast a patronus?"

Severus wrapped an arm around the worried youth's shoulder, "In all likelihood it has to do with the curse. I am sure once the curse has been banished you will be able to cast any spell you wish. Try not to dwell on it. Albus has informed me that he will be ready to rid you of this tomorrow."

"It's hard not to _dwell on it_," Harry said darkly. "It's all I think about. How's Dumbledore going to get rid of it?"

"I am not certain. I think it best if we change the topic." Severus tried to come up with another topic of discussion to take the boy's mind off the curse, "Perhaps you can explain something to me?" He stood up and walked over to his desk.

Harry watched as his father pulled forth the missing report he was supposed to hand in that day. He took it from the potion master's outstretched hand. "Where did you get this?"

Severus frowned at the boy, "I was hoping you would explain how this ended up on the staircase leading out of the dungeons."

Harry immediately realized that Severus already knew about the confrontation, "It was nothing. Don't go getting mad at that guy either."

"Harry, how I choose to handle the students in my house is not of your concern. I should think you would inform me of any confrontations after all that you have been through. Did you learn nothing?"

"That guy … he was angry because I killed his uncle," Harry confessed with guilt.

"You killed no one except Voldemort. The dementors killed his uncle."

"Technicalities."

"No, you did not kill him. Why did you withhold this information from me?" Severus asked and sat down next to his son once again. He could tell the calming draught was working when Harry leaned back against his arm and yawned.

"I don't know. I didn't want you getting mad at that guy. He was hurting over his loss and … I know how he felt. I felt that same miserable way after losing Sirius. Besides he didn't even hex me when he had the chance."

"Maybe not this time but there is no telling what anger will do to his actions if there should be another encounter. However, you needn't worry; I understand he will be attending Durmstrang for the remainder of the year."

Harry immediately sat up and looked at his father's face, "You kicked him out, didn't you?"

"I will not allow anyone to threaten you. He will get a good education at his new school." Severus felt a slight chill in the air and did not want a repeat of earlier. "Perhaps we should speak of something different."

"No! You brought it up. That guy has friends and a life at Hogwarts. I don't want to be responsible for having him kicked out just when he needs his friends the most."

"You are responsible for nothing. I am his head of house and I will decide what is best for him. Now, end of discussion. I had no idea you would get so upset over Mr. Jackson's removable."

"You have no idea over what that guy is going through! I know exactly what he feels. He just said the truth Severus! At least he's not afraid of saying the truth, unlike everyone else. You had no bloody right!" Harry said with anger, the air crackling with coolness.

"Calm down, boy! I will not tolerate your impudence, no matter how you are suffering," He watched as Harry chewed on his lower lip but begrudgingly settled back against the sofa, this time leaning away from him.

"You can't expel everyone that's angry at me," Harry retorted sharply but with less anger.

Severus decided an answer to that retort would not be wise at this time. He was not about to inform his son that he had already expelled everyone that might hold a grudge against him. He folded his arms across his chest and studied the boy's accusing eyes. "I think another calming draught might be in order."

"No! I don't want to fall asleep."

"I still think it best at this time," Severus stated and began to rise.

"I'll calm down, I promise," Harry said and forced his anger down. His mind drifted to the supper in the Great Hall.

He looked back up at his father and asked, "Can you believe Dumbledore tricked me with that party tonight? He knew I wouldn't have gone if he told me about it before."

"Actually, I _can_ believe the old fool tricked _us_. He felt it was good for you to be recognized for all that you did. It turned out well enough in the end. I was … touched by the speech you made," Severus said as he looked at his son.

"I meant it," Harry said seriously then leaned against his father's arm once more.

"Harry, it was _you_ that stood up against Voldemort. I did nothing," Severus said as he looked into his son's eyes. "Your bravery knows no bounds."

Harry chuckled, "Ha, that sounds hilarious at a time like this. Just look at me … I'm too frightened to fall asleep and I have to sleep in my father's bedroom!"

Severus wrapped a long arm over his son's shoulder and waited for the boy to fall asleep once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Harry awoke to his leg throbbing with pain. He rolled off the sofa and onto his one good leg. He looked around for his father but the Potion Master was not about. He looked at the clock and realized he was late for breakfast. He hopped into the bathroom and quickly showered, then dressed into jeans and a black button down shirt. He quickly pulled a comb through his hair before grabbing his cane and heading down the stairs to breakfast.

Half way down the winding staircase he was forced to stop as the pain flared in his leg to an all time high. He leaned against the banister, panting as the throbbing intensified. His eyes were squeezed shut and his breath was hitching in and out when Severus walked out of his study and looked up the staircase. He stopped and watched as his son composed himself then continued down the stairs.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" Severus asked from the dark hallway, catching Harry completely unaware.

"Morning, um, fine. Yeah, I feel great," Harry said with forced enthusiasm. "How are you?"

Severus studied the boy's pale complexion and shaky stance. He knew Harry was trying to hide his pain once again and it bothered him to no end. What was the point of hiding the pain?

"I am fine," Severus answered back darkly.

"Um, thanks for staying with me last night." Harry added when he noticed his father's frown, "Are you mad at me?"

"No, I am not mad." Severus walked into the large dining room and pulled a chair back for Harry to sit in. He detected the slight tremor in the boy when he bent his leg to sit. How long was the teen going to go on with this farce? It was quite obvious that the young man was in pain.

Harry grabbed the plate of eggs and put some on his plate along with toast. He forced the food down, hoping it would settle his stomach. He hated to lie about the way he was feeling to his father but he didn't want to be stopped from seeing Sirius today. After those harsh words Sirius spoke yesterday he didn't want to take any chances that his father might force him to stay home and rest.

He looked up at Severus and noticed the frown was still present, "Are you mad because I was late for breakfast? I overslept but I promise it won't happen again."

"For the last time, I am not angry at you! Now eat up before Lupin arrives," Severus snapped out, immediately regretting sounding so harsh.

"Yes sir," Harry said quietly. His eyes drifted over to the pile of newspapers sitting on the sideboard. He could clearly see his face smiling back at him. He lifted his wand and pointed at the stack of papers, "Accio newspapers." The stack came floating over.

He rifled through the top paper, noticing the picture of himself and Severus. The picture was taken when he had just turned around to hug his father. He could see the unshed tears in his father's eyes. He sat staring at that picture for quite some time, realizing how prized that moment was. He decided to keep the copy and frame the picture. He looked up when he realized Severus had been staring at him.

"Did you see this Dad?"

"Yes, I read the article. It paints a very accurate picture of you and your experiences with the Dark Lord."

"That's refreshing. It's a far cry better than the way they portrayed me last year. I think everyone thought I was nutters for most of the year. I think some people still think I'm a little touched in the head."

"And you think you are not?" Severus asked dryly.

"Ha ha, very funny," Harry answered back and threw his rolled up napkin at his father, hitting him in the face.

Severus threw the napkin back at his son. "You would _have _to be touched in the head to do what you just did. You're acting ridiculously bold for a boy who can not run," Severus said with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"I might not be able to run but I still have my wand," Harry raised his wand and pointed it at his father. Severus raised his own wand and pointed it at Harry. They both called forth spells at the same time. Water came shooting out of Harry's wand and green goo came gushing out of Severus' wand.

Severus pushed his chair back and moved away from the stream of water. Harry had a difficult time getting away from the stream of goo. By the time he was ready to surrender he was covered in the sticky stuff from head to toe. Both were laughing so hard they missed the arrival of Remus, who stood watching the scene unfold before him. He had never imagined Severus Snape was capable of playing this way, let alone laughing so genuinely.

"Am I interrupting an important lesson?" Remus joked from the dining room doorway.

"Yeah, I just learned that Severus won't hesitate to take advantage of an injured boy!" Harry teased, still laughing at his father's wet hair dripping on the Persian carpet.

"Only an insufferable, cheeky, injured boy, who starts something he can not finish," Severus stated with a smirk.

Harry pointed his wand at himself and said, "Scourgify." The green goo remained. He raised his wand once more and said with more force, "Scourgify!" Nothing. He immediately thought of the Patronus he couldn't cast last night and looked alarmingly at his father. He noticed the smirk still in place and realized Severus was playing a joke on him. He must have cast some sort of anti-scourgify spell on the green goo.

"You're just a barrel of laughs this morning. Do you think you could give me a hand here," Harry asked with hopefulness as the green goo ran down his face and puddled in his lap.

"I might consider it … if you admit that you are in need of a pain potion," Severus declared.

"How… I mean .. why do you think I'm in pain?" Harry asked but already knew his father must have seen him on the staircase. "Okay, I'll admit …it would be nice to have something for my leg."

"Was that so hard?" Severus admonished. He pulled forth a pain reliever from his pocket after he cleaned both himself and his son with a flick of his wand.

Harry downed the pain reliever quickly, glad for the relief it offered, "Good stuff!"

Severus walked Harry and Lupin to the fireplace, all the while giving them warnings about safety. They both rolled their eyes at each other behind the Potion Master's back. Harry gave his dad a quick hug before entering the floo.

Severus delayed Lupin's entrance into the floo with a dark warning, "Make sure he comes back with a smile. I do not want to see him like I did last night or the visits will cease."

Remus nodded, feeling a slight a curl of guilt in his stomach. He would be sure to curb any outbursts Sirius had today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stepped out of the floo and into the hospital waiting room filled with people. He immediately ducked his head and faced the wall before anyone could recognize who he was. He noticed a woman reading the newspaper with his picture on the cover. He also noticed a picture on the back of the paper that he hadn't seen this morning. It was the picture taken when he was in the hospital after being rescued from Vernon. His face looked so swollen and blue that it was hard to tell it was actually him.

A sudden thought entered his mind; did Sirius know the extent of what had taken place at the Dursley's? He wasn't sure how his Godfather would take that particular bit of news. Just then Remus joined him and they walked up to the locked ward to visit Sirius.

Healer Fairchild was coming down the hall as they entered the ward.

"Hello, Harry, Remus," greeted the healer. "Mr. Black is in a fine mood today. Do you suppose I could have a word with you Remus before you visit Sirius?"

"Do you think it is safe for Harry to be alone with Sirius?" Remus asked, remembering the very real threat from Severus.

"Yes, he has been a perfect patient since Harry's last visit."

Remus nodded towards Harry and followed the healer into her office. Harry turned towards the door and noticed it was no longer locked. That was a good sign. Apparently they trusted Sirius enough to let him walk the ward. He pushed the door opened and saw his Godfather sitting in the chair in the corner. He was dressed in blue jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

"Hi Sirius," greeted Harry and walked towards his Godfather. He stopped when he became aware of the newspaper on Sirius' lap. That picture of him and Severus was staring back at him.

Sirius looked towards the door before he spoke, "I can't tell you how disappointed I was to see this. Did it ever occur to you that Snape was your father's enemy? Did it ever occur to you that this … this relationship you have developed with that overgrown bat was like a slap in the face to us Marauders?"

Harry shook his head, "No. But I didn't plan for any of this to happen either. Severus is really important to me, Sirius. He's not the same person you once knew."

"How could you defend that bastard? I don't understand how you can even consider him more than a greasy, malicious, git, after all that he put you through for so many years!" Sirius rose to his feet and advanced menacingly towards Harry.

Harry was already standing close to the door so he didn't have anywhere else to go. "Sirius, I'm not going to stand here and let you put Severus down. You'll just have to get used to the fact that he's in my life now."

"Harry, I don't have to get used to anything! As far as I'm concerned he had no right to adopt you. I've already contacted the ministry and requested that the adoption be nullified on the grounds that you are my ward." Sirius was breathing hard and his face took on a hard, uncompromising glare. "And you can bet that once I have custody of you, that greasy bastard will not be allowed to see you!"

"But … I-I just want things to stay the same," Harry exclaimed, trying hard not to come right out and say that he didn't want to be adopted by Sirius any longer.

"I don't know what potion you were given but once I get you home you'll start to see how stupid you were to trust Snape," Sirius was standing so close to his godson that his spittle hit Harry on the face. Harry backed up into the door.

"Sirius, you can't do this," Harry said in alarm. "He's my-my father now."

Sirius turned a deeper shade of red and cocked back his arm. His punch landed on the door next to Harry's head. "Don't you ever let me catch you calling him that again." Sirius kicked Harry's cane to the other side of the room then abruptly turned his back on the shaking teen. "You might be months away from adulthood but I plan on using that time to set you straight."

"Please Sirius, please. You have to understand what I went through," Harry pleaded with a hammering heart.

"What Harry? Exactly what pushed you to the point that you would accept Snape as a father?" Sirius couldn't even look at the boy. He had his head leaning against the wall and gripped a handful of his own hair in his fist.

Harry didn't know how much to tell him, "You- you know about the Dursley's, right?"

"No. What does any of this have to do with Muggles?"

Harry gulped deeply, "Well, Vernon, you know my uncle? Well, he … um, he started hurting me this past summer."

Sirius spun around so fast it caught Harry off guard and he stumbled into the rubbish can.

"You mean to say … are you telling me that fat arsed Muggle hit you?" Sirius stood toe to toe with the teen now. He watched his godson look down, then look towards the wall, avoiding any and all eye contact.

"Yeah, he did. Severus took me away from them, fixed me up too," Harry practically whispered.

Sirius snorted, "Harry, I grew up getting hit by my spiteful mother every other day. I didn't need anyone coming in and saving me either. If that had been your father he would have just hit that fat bastard back! "

"I couldn't. He had Hedwig and was hurting her too," shame and humiliation washed over him.

Just then Remus walked in holding a stack of papers. He froze when he saw that Sirius was angry with Harry.

"What's going on?" Remus asked, looking over towards Harry to make sure he was alright.

Harry quickly looked away but Sirius spoke up, "The kid claims he was driven to Snape by his uncle's punishments."

"That is quite true. His uncle came very close to causing permanent injury," Remus said slowly, hoping Sirius would not blow up over hearing this new bit of information.

"What, so he hit you a few times and you go running off to Snape!" Sirius accused, walking towards his godson. Harry was looking down at his shoes when he felt Sirius roughly force his chin up. "Now's your time to talk," Sirius spat out, then released Harry's chin.

"I don't know what you want to hear?" Harry said in defeated tone of voice.

Remus had the newspaper in his hand and turned it to the back page. The page Harry knew had that picture of him in the hospital.

"Sirius, read this," Remus thrust the paper towards his friend. He watched as Sirius' face crumbled when he saw the damage done to his godson. Sirius began to read the article and tears fell down, wetting the ink.

"That Muggle did this to you!" Sirius screamed in a high pitched voice. "You let that Muggle do this!"

"I-I couldn't, I-I tried but …he - he tied my hands. I w-wanted to fight. I swear I wanted to fight," Harry stammered out, swimming in shame for not reacting like a true Marauder.

Sirius crumbled to the ground with the picture tightly gripped in his hands, "Tied your hands?" he asked in a high pitched voice. "Tied you up? … I'll kill him!" His voice cracked with emotion. "It's all my fault."

"No! You can't go near him, they'll put you back in jail," Harry said in a panic over causing more grief to his godfather.

"Sirius, the Muggles have been dealt with. They have been punished by the ministry," Remus said in a calm voice as he helped his friend from the floor. "Calm down before Fairchild walks in and revokes your release."

Sirius looked up, "You mean I'm being released?"

"It would seem so," Remus said with a satisfied grin. Sirius hugged his friend tightly. He turned towards his godson and wrapped him in a tight embrace. "We're okay, aren't we?"

Harry nodded but remained guarded.

His response wasn't good enough for Sirius. "Harry, I'm just trying to do right by your father. Living with me will be so much more fun than living with an unyielding, conniving bat."

Harry continued looking down, not wanting to reveal the alarm that was running through him over the thought of being taken away from Severus.

"You'll see, Harry. Everything will turn out for the best," the animagus said in a cheery voice.

Harry's alarm over Sirius' abrupt happiness only intensified when his Godfather began to laugh in a high pitched maniacal way. Sirius grabbed him roughly by the arms, digging his fingers in so harshly it made Harry wince, "Harry, I'll take care of everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6 Charlet

Chapter 6- Charlet

Harry didn't say anything to Remus on their way home from the hospital. He couldn't fathom what Remus was thinking after witnessing Sirius in such a state of confusion.

Remus continued to speak enthusiastically about Sirius' release set later for that day. When they arrived back at Snape Manor, Remus grabbed Harry's arm and forced the teen to look at him. The chill in the air completely disregarded at this point.

"Harry, we must be patient with Sirius. He's been through so much. We owe it to him… _you_ owe it to him," Remus could tell that he had struck a nerve.

All the way home from the hospital Harry had been irritated over Remus' refusal to see that Sirius was not mentally stable enough to leave the hospital yet. He couldn't understand why Remus was trying to ignore the fact that Sirius needed more help. "Remus, do you really think it's to his benefit to leave the hospital before he's ready?"

"Harry, I had hoped you would understand?" Remus said with disappointment. "Sirius **needs **to be released for his own sanity. Harry, think about it; first Sirius was unfairly locked up for twelve years in Azkaban, then he was confined to his parent's home and then Merlin knows where he was when he fell through that veil? The last thing the man needs is to be locked up in a mental hospital! Merlin Harry, I would have thought you of all people would understand why he needs to get out of there to heal properly?"

Harry let that sink in before begrudgingly agreeing with Remus. Of course Sirius should be allowed out. So what if his father's best friend referred to him as James or lost control of his anger every now and then? He was tough enough to take a few harsh words while the man recovered.

"Yeah, you're right. I do owe it to him. He just seems so unstable at times," Harry admitted.

Remus placed a hand on the anxious teens shoulder, "Harry, he needs us. We're all he has left. I know he says unkind words and acts out but once he has time to heal, everything will change. You understand, don't you?"

"Yes, I understand," And for the first time Harry really did see why Remus was so eager to get Sirius out of the hospital, "I'll help any way I can. But … I won't let him interfere with Severus and me. I'm not going to live with Sirius."

"Harry, I know how much you have grown to rely on Severus, but Sirius is here for you now."

Anger flared through Harry as swiftly as a match set to oil. He closed his eyes and tried to occlude his mind to calm his emotions. "Remus, I'll do whatever it takes to help Sirius to heal but I will **not** leave my father."

"Well, I doubt the ministry would decide in Sirius' favor anyway. It seems that Severus has grown quite popular with Fudge these days."

"It doesn't matter what Fudge wants, I won't let it happen. I hope you to understand that?"

Remus patted his shoulder firmly, "I just want you both to be happy. I owe it your father… James that is, to make sure you are happy."

Harry almost scoffed at that. Where the hell was Remus for the past fifteen years? "Yeah, well you can rest easy on my account because I've never been happier in my life."

XXXXXXXXX

That day was spent catching up on all the homework he had neglected for the past week,. Severus had hinted heavily that it should be completed soon. He purposely stayed in his room to avoid seeing Severus until it was time for supper. He wasn't ready to talk about Sirius yet to anyone, especially his father. Severus wasn't exactly compassionate as far as Sirius was concerned.

When he entered the dining room his father was preoccupied with a stack of papers.

"How was your visit with Black?" Severus asked as he pushed the papers he was working on to the side.

"Fine," Harry answered and bent his head to focus on the plate before him.

Severus studied him for a moment before picking the papers back up. If Harry needed more time to sort this out then he wanted to give him his space. He knew Harry was struggling with balancing Black with him so he didn't want to increase any added pressure for the boy.

They didn't say anything else to each other before Harry finished eating and stood up.

"Good night."

"Good night Harry. I'll be in my office should you wish to talk," Severus stated.

Harry nodded then limped back to his room. He was glad his father was giving him a little space where Sirius was concerned. He just needed to think things out on his own.

Before he fell asleep Severus knocked quietly on his door. Harry pretended to be asleep to avoid any conversation. He felt his father's eyes on him but kept his own eyes closed. After a brief moment Severus left. A small tinge of guilt enveloped him.

XXXXXXXXX

Much to Harry's annoyance, Remus unexpectedly flooed in to take him to Grimmauld Place, right after lunch on Sunday. He wasn't ready to face Sirius again with all this dark magic running through him. His father had been very clear about remaining calm until Dumbledore was ready to perform the counter curse. Luckily Severus was down in the laboratory, sparing him the need to explain his refusal to go visit his Godfather. Remus left in a huff but didn't push him to go.

After Remus left, Harry sat down on the leather chair next to the fire. He stared into the red flames. lost in thought, hoping that Sirius would forget about trying to take him away from Severus. He knew he would be able to influence the ministry of his own desires in this situation but he hated the thought of officially going against Sirius. Every time his Godfather berated him for not acting like a Marauder he felt as if he was failing James in some way. He needed Sirius more than the man knew but he also loved Severus and knew he was _supposed _to live with him. He would never let Sirius take him away, never.

The red flames jumped a little, startling Harry out of his revelry. In a flash the flames turned from red to green and a form appeared before his eyes. With a cough and a snarl someone stepped out of the flames and into the living room of Snape Manor.

Charlet dusted off her long gray fur coat with her well manicured hand. She looked at the teen before her and quickly opened her arms up for an embrace.

Harry was momentarily shocked but quickly recovered, "Charlet, erm, welcome." He gave her an awkward hug before helping the house elf pull her large trunk from the fire.

They stood looking at each other before Harry finally spoke, " I'm sorry about the portkey and … all that stuff that happened at the dance." Memories of those false kisses flashed in his head and his face heated up with embarrassment.

Charlet stood a little straighter and primped at her hair before speaking, "Yes, as you should be. However, I was unaware of the lengths my Aunt would take to get rid of you. So, let's just leave the past in the past. If this arrangement is to work out for both of us then we need to do our best to get along."

Harry was surprised at Charlet's forgiveness offered so easily, "Right. I'm glad you feel that way."

A deep voice spoke out from the hallway, "I am glad you are both acting so mature. It will make life much more bearable during the holidays. Welcome Charlet." Severus took the girl's outstretched hand and bent over it briefly before inviting her to sit. "May I offer you a beverage?"

"No thank you Severus. I hope I won't be an inconvenience whilst I am here. I'm feeling quite embarrassed about the whole incident with Aunt Vespa."

Severus stood up straighter and assessed the young woman before him. He would need to perform Legilimens on her before leaving her alone with Harry again. He didn't think she was a threat but he was not about to take any undue risks. He looked over at Harry, "Harry why don't you escort Charlet's house elf up to her room."

"Yes sir."

Severus waited until Harry was upstairs before looking back at Charlet. "I know Vespa had plans for my son that you were not privy to. However, I should point out that Harry's safety is my number one concern at this time. I must insist that I be allowed to perform Legilimens on you at any time I deem necessary whilst you are at the manor."

Charlet took in a sharp breath before composing herself once more, "Of course Severus, I understand. On the other hand, am I to be treated as if I am a common criminal whilst I am here?"

"No, you will not be. Suffice it to say, I will still need to verify your claims."

"I don't want to harm Harry! How could you even suggest such a thing!" Charlet exclaimed with vehemence.

Severus observed the girl's sudden reaction and took this opportunity to cast the spell, "Legilimens!"

He sifted through the last thoughts she had and rifled through her memories:

Charlet yelling at the house elf to pack+ Crying when she found out Vespa had disappeared + Shock over being told she was an orphan+ Tears of frustration when she was told she would be living with Harry and Severus+

As far as Severus saw, the girl was telling the truth. He pulled out of her thoughts and found the girl with her hands covering her face and weeping. He stood back feeling quite unsettled over what he should do at this point. He knew how he would have comforted his son but… comforting this girl was quite a different matter all together.

"Perhaps I should summon your house elf?" Severus offered and took a step back.

Charlet looked up at him with a tearful expression, "No, I just need to rest a bit."

"Yes, I will escort you to your rooms after I have explained the house rules."

"House rules?" Charlet repeated with a hint of incredulity.

"Yes, we have strict house rules that I expect you to abide by. The first is that you are not to enter Harry's room without being invited. I have placed wards on his door to prevent such an occurrence from happening. Do you understand this?"

"Fine, I didn't intend to sneak into his room, as if I'm some love struck admirer anyway!" Charlet retorted sharply. Her mask of humility quickly fading.

"Secondly, you will watch your tone of voice while speaking to me. I will not stand for you to speak disrespectfully towards me while under my roof. In addition I will not tolerate disobedience of any sort. When I provide a rule I expect you to abide by it or suffer the consequences. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Charlet spat out sharply.

Severus breathed in deeply, not at all pleased with the girl's sudden attitude change. "You are to be on time for all meals or go without. You must ask permission before using the floo and never leave the premises without permission."

"Fine, is that all?" Charlet hissed as she flipped her long black hair back with petulance.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the tone of voice Charlet was using, "You _do_ understand that my refusal to become your guardian would place you in quite a precarious position, correct?" In truth, Severus knew he would never place the girl in an orphanage. It was just not done in pure blood families, other than an occasional Squibb, but even that was frowned upon.

Charlet wiped the look of petulance from her face, "Y-yes."

Severus was pleased with her sudden look of chagrin, "Mind all the rules and we will not have a problem."

Charlet couldn't imagine being placed in an orphanage, the humiliation was too great to endure. Those thoughts alone brought tears to her eyes once again. She covered her face with her hands and waited to be comforted by the stern professor. When no comfort was offered she realized she must change her tactics if she was to gain the upper hand.

"I'm so scared Severus. I hate to be a burden!" Charlet cried dropping her face into her hands again. She let out a wail, not even trying to hold back her tears.

Severus was completely out of his element, "Calm down child. You have nothing to fear." Perhaps he had gone too far?

Charlet cried all the more harder. Severus stood back wishing Molly were here to attend to the girl. He wanted her to stop but was at a loss as to how to make her cease this incessant noise. The female population of Slytherin never acted so dramatically while in his presence!

"You hate me, don't you?" Charlet accused through teary eyes.

The stoic Potion Master blinked several times before replying, "I do not have those feelings towards you."

Just then the floo turned green and out stepped Draco and Narcissa. Severus felt most relieved to see Narcissa at this time.

Narcissa immediately went to Charlet and gathered her in an embrace while cooing out words of comfort. Draco looked at Severus with anger.

"What's going on Severus?" Draco asked with a hint of anger he could not hide. His feelings towards Charlet had always been strong. She was so beautiful and a pure blood as well.

"I will let Charlet explain her current state of mind to you both. Please excuse me while I check on my son," The Potion Master made a hasty retreat without looking back at the emotionally spent girl.

For Merlin's sake, what did he get himself into! Severus went straight into Harry's room and found the boy working hard on his detention homework.

"Put that away, I must speak to you," Severus commanded briskly.

"I have to finish this before…" Harry was cut off by his father.

Severus waved his wand and the parchment disappeared, "Forget about that. I must speak with you."

Harry smiled at the thought of not having to finish, since he had just started, "What's up Dad?"

"It seems that I am ill equipped to handle the odious job of parenting a teenage girl," Severus said with uncharacteristic panic in his voice.

Harry's smile widened, "Calm down, Dad. Geez, it can't be much harder than being _my_ parent."

"Wipe that smile from your face. This is not humorous in the least!"

Harry couldn't hold back a snicker, "You're in a complete panic. What the hell did Charlet say to you?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at the presumptuous teen, "Nothing. It was not what she said but her response to what I said."

With a huff Severus explained, "She began to _cry_. I hardly said two words to her before she began crying in earnest."

"Oh. I don't think I'll be able to help you out. I'm not very good with that sort of stuff either."

"Brilliant!" Severus said sarcastically, adopting the term his son was so fond of using.

Harry laughed over hearing his dad say that … until his dad glared back at him. "Calm down. Where's Charlet right now?"

"Thankfully Narcissa showed up and attended to the girl's needs. I can not be expected to offer such solace," Severus stated firmly.

"Why not? You're good at helping me when I'm upset," Harry offered.

"It has taken quite a lot of time to get to that point in our relationship. Moreover, your circumstances are usually quite extreme." Severus folded his long arms then traced his lips with his finger while deep in thought. "Perhaps I should ask Narcissa to stay with us during the holidays?"

"No!" Harry blurted out, thinking of the last conversation he had with that snobbish woman. When Severus looked at him for an explanation he simply said, "Don't jump into anything yet. Maybe Charlet will snap out of that sort of behavior."

"I highly doubt that. However, I will not extend that invitation quite yet. Let us see how this situation unfolds."

"Yeah, good idea."

Both Severus and Harry avoided spending any time with the girl until they were finally forced to see her at the dinner table. Harry was surprised at the fancy clothes both Charlet and Narcissa wore to dinner. He pressed a hand down the front of his shirt, wondering if he should have dressed up as well.

When Severus asked Charlet how she liked her room the spoiled girl had the audacity to complain. She had a whole list of grievances from the bedding to the drapes. Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes when Charlet began to complain about the color of the bathroom. He saw Draco pretending to be totally enthralled with the conversation.

"I just can not be expected to live in such a horrible environment," Charlet whined.

Harry saw his father pinch the bridge of his nose and knew that Severus was suffering from a headache. He knew how much the man loathed hearing people whine.

"Severus, teenage girls should be allowed the liberty of decorating their own personal space. It facilitates a greater sense of style," Narcissa said in an admonishing tone of voice.

Severus looked to be at his breaking point, "Fine, I shall sign a letter of credit. You may decorate the room to your liking."

Both Charlet and Narcissa squealed with joy then began talking about the new colors and material they would purchase tomorrow.

The conversation suddenly turned towards Harry when Severus brought up the plethora of gifts that had been owled, thanking The-Boy-who-Lived for his extermination of Voldemort. "The ministry had to assign a team of Aurors to go through your mail. It seems that a few items were cursed but they were easily spotted."

"What have you gotten so far Harry," Draco asked.

"I don't know. I haven't even had a chance to see any of the gifts yet."

"Harry, I think it's lovely that so many Wizards are taking the time to send you gifts. You do understand that you must send thank you notes to everyone who sent you something?" Narcissa said in a very condescending voice.

Actually Harry didn't know he was supposed to send thank you notes but he pretended like he did, "Oh yeah, I'll have to get those out soon."

"Proper Wizards always return letters of gratitude within three days," Narcissa advised.

Harry shot a look to his father. He caught the small smile his dad gave Narcissa and inwardly groaned. It had never occurred to him that his father might actually fancy the snobby woman. Maybe that was why Severus wanted to ask her to stay at the manor during the holidays?

After supper they all went into the spacious living room to decorate the tree. The tree almost touched the cathedral ceiling. They all took their wands out and directed the baubles and lights to different spots on the tree. Draco and Harry began to compete to see who could hang the most glass balls the fastest. Harry's ornaments were spread evenly throughout the tree while Draco's were all bunched together in the middle.

When the last ornament was hung, Severus carefully unwrapped a sparkling silver star and placed it in front of Harry. Harry had always seen Dudley get the honor of hanging the star so this meant a lot more to him than anyone would have guessed. He carefully levitated the star to the top of the tree and stood back to admire its beauty.

He couldn't hide his emotions and gave his Dad a smile but didn't think he could bring himself to say anything out loud. He never thought he would be in his own home decorating a tree with his own father.

XXXXXXXX

Once the Malfoy's left and Charlet went up to her room, Severus called Harry into his office. Harry took a seat across from his father at the long mahogany desk.

"Harry, I have received notice that Albus is ready to extract the magic from your leg. He will be arriving shortly. How has your leg felt today? I noticed you seem to be keeping your emotions under control."

"Yeah, after the other night I didn't want to take the chance of anything like that happening again. How long will it take to get the dark magic out?"

"Albus believes it will only be several minutes at most.".

Just then Albus walked into the room holding a small black box, "Good evening Harry, Severus. I trust Harry has heard about the extraction?"

"I was just going to explain what I knew of the counter spell, "Severus informed the Headmaster as he offered a seat and tea.

"Harry, this counter curse is not only dangerous but also very painful. I have looked into other options but they leave much to be desired. Do you feel you are ready for this?" Dumbledore asked grimly.

Harry nodded, "I don't care how much it hurts, I just want this blasted 'thing' out of my leg. Do you know what's causing the cold?"

Dumbledore studied the teen intently before saying, "I think it best that we discuss that at a later time."

That answer alarmed Harry more than if Dumbledore had just come out and told him what the curse was. He masked his fear and looked at his father, "Severus, do you know what it is?"

Severus averted his eyes, "I have a suspicion but also feel it best if we discuss the matter at another time."

Okay, that scared Harry enough to get him into action, "Well, then let's get this out of me!"

"Very wise my boy," Albus said quietly. "Harry, I want you to lie down on the sofa." He pointed to the long brown leather sofa before the roaring fire.

Harry pushed his nervousness away and obeyed without further questions.

"Is there anything I can assist with?" Severus asked as he followed his son to the sofa.

"Yes, you must keep Harry's leg as still as possible. Once I begin the chant I will not be able to stop until we are through. No matter how much Harry asks, you must not move his leg," Albus warned ominously.

Harry tensed up at the thought of being forced to remain in one place. He willed himself not to think of Vernon and the leather straps. He closed his eyes and tried to occlude all thoughts away. He knew he was failing miserably but relaxed when he felt his father place a hand on his shoulder.

Albus pulled a chair next to the sofa and conjured up a small stone table to place the black box on, "Severus, once the magic is drawn out of Harry I will direct it to this box. You must seal the box when the last vestiges of the curse enter it. This is very important."

"I understand," Severus said as he waved his wand at the study door, casting a silencing spell in case the boy screamed. He looked down and caught Harry's look of anxiety. "It is just a precautionary measure. No need to worry," the Potion Master offered evenly.

Harry nodded but didn't feel any calmer at the thought of needing a silencing spell. He heard an odd humming and looked up and saw that Dumbledore had already begun to chant. His father sat on the edge of the sofa and held his leg in place with hands of steel. It was several minutes before Harry felt the first sign of cold seeping into the room.

The window panes frosted first, followed by a crackle in the air. The cold covered him like an icy blanket. He began to shiver uncontrollably and his teeth chattered against each other. Dumbledore's chanting rose in pitch before Harry felt a severe stab of pain starting at his foot and radiate up his leg. He moaned out and twisted as the pain intensified. The air turned bitter cold before Harry heard shrieks or maybe someone yelling.

The pain was relentless growing stronger by the second until he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Dad, let go! Make him stop!" He kicked at his father when the man refused to let him go.

Severus dodged the foot and held tighter to the cursed leg.

"Let me go!" Harry screamed in agony, twisting and grabbing for the back of the sofa. He felt his father's grip tighten and heard Severus speaking but his brain wasn't able to register the words. He was so lost in the torture that he finally could hold back no longer and began to scream.

Severus had never seen Harry so enthralled in pain before. He knew this was the worst the boy had ever suffered. His heart ached but he forced himself to ignore his son's pleas and remain unyielding in his grip.

Harry thrashed on the sofa trying in vein to push his father's hands away. His mind was on the verge of snapping when Dumbledore's chanting stopped.

Albus almost passed out from the intense fight the curse was putting up. He had never encountered anything so powerful or dark in all his days. He felt the curse give way and began the arduous job of directing it into the box. The room felt as if a hundred dementors had descended on it, causing the Headmaster to relive his worst memories.

Harry found it hard to breathe as he felt all the dark memories of his life pulled to the forefront. He could hear his Mum screaming out for him. He was crushed under the heavy darkness that surrounded him.

Severus could see his son slipping away. His own mind was reeling with dark thoughts of years past. The cold was almost unbearable. He watched as a dark vapor began to rise out of Harry's leg. The stream of evil was directed towards the box and seemed to fight not to go in. As soon as the last vestiges of darkness went into the box, he quickly released his hold on his son and began to seal the box shut.

He noticed Harry scramble away from him in the far corner of the sofa. He couldn't do anything about that now, there would be time for comfort when this was finished.

Harry covered his face with hands, trying to grasp onto something tangible. Severus sealed the box with great effort before attending to the Headmaster. Albus had slumped to the floor and was struggling to regain his own thoughts.

Severus helped him into a chair, "Albus, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, go to your son," Albus answered wearily.

Severus turned towards his son, gently placing a hand on the teen's slumped shoulder. Harry scrambled off the sofa, panting heavily as he fought the bleakness that tried to overtake him. He pushed his father harshly away as the man kept trying to talk to him. Finally, unable to stand being in this room any longer, he stumbled out of the room and up to his bedroom. He could hear his father calling to him but ignored the man completely.

Once he made it into his bedroom he spelled the door shut and locked it. He ignored his father's pleas to open the door and went to the window. He wasn't sure how to end this dark feeling, it ate at his very soul. The desolation was so strong, he wanted to die. He eyed the window, knowing it was high enough off the ground. His mind was pulled from those thoughts when his door burst open with a loud blast.

Severus rushed to him, "Harry, look at me! Harry you are safe now!"

Harry shook his head, not wanting to be talked out of the only way he knew to end this hate and misery coursing through him.

Severus called down to Dumbledore through the floo. It took a moment but the Headmaster made his way into Harry's room.

Severus held onto Harry's arm, forcing the boy to stay by his side.

Harry tried to twist his arm free, "Let me go! I hate you Snape! Just mind your own bloody business and leave me the hell alone!"

Albus looked at the boy with alarm, he knew exactly what was happening to the him. He asked the house elf to bring a cup of hot chocolate. Kinzi popped back in the room within seconds with the steaming cup. Severus had to force Harry into drinking it.

Harry finally relented and took a sip of the chocolate. He immediately felt the cold begin to leave his body. His mind was able to think without feeling desolation and darkness. He grabbed the cup away from his father and gulped the rest down greedily. The warmth returned to his hands and legs.

He stumbled to the bed, leaning heavily on the edge. It took a moment before he comprehended the words he had spoken to his father. He looked up and saw both Dumbledore and Severus studying him.

"I'm better. Thanks," Harry quickly assured them. "Was it dementors inside me?"

Severus nodded, "I did not feel it wise to inform you of that while you still had the curse."

"Voldemort was in control of the dementors before his demise. I believe he sent that faction of control into you. He knew you would not be able to muster enough anger and hate to control the dreaded beasts," Albus stated as he sunk into a chair."Which would also account for the way the dementors turned against the death eaters at the end. Without Voldemort stopping them, they filled their desires."

Severus ordered more chocolate for them all, feeling the last vestiges of darkness leave him.

"So, while I had that curse … I was in control of the dementors?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"I am afraid so, my boy," Albus said as he sipped at the hot liquid. He relaxed into the chair, letting the warmth seep into his weary bones.

Harry shook his head, "How did Voldemort live with that darkness inside him? I could hardly stand to let myself feel any emotions at all with that curse inside, yet Voldemort lived like that every day."

"Voldemort had no love or feelings of peace left inside him. By the time he died he was filled with nothing but hate and wickedness. The dementors had nothing to take from him, no happy feelings to garner," Severus explained.

Harry leaned up against his bed, realizing for the first time that his leg no longer hurt. He walked around the room, smiling over the lack of pain. It felt good to be so free from evil. For the first time he could truly appreciate the feeling of freedom from Voldemort.

"He's gone. I'm free," Harry whispered to himself.

Severus stood by the hearth, smiling at the sight he had been waiting to see. His son was finally able to reap the rewards of his accomplishment. "How does your leg feel?"

"Brilliant!" Harry answered and looked up at his father. Those awful words he had spoken after the curse was released came to mind. "Dad, I didn't mean it …"

"I understand," Severus stated and put his hand up to stop Harry from apologizing further. "Let's put all this behind us and look towards the future."

Harry nodded, "I'm free. I can't believe I'm actually free!" All those years of Voldemort influencing his life were behind him now. He no longer had to fear for his safety or that of the people he loved. He was free!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bonus chapter if I get 100 reviews by Friday!


	7. Chapter 7 Curse Free

Chapter 7 - Curse Free

Monday morning shined bright with the sun reflecting off the newly fallen snow. Harry opened his eyes and immediately thought of the previous night. The thought of being free from the curse made him smile.

Then he looked towards the fire and saw his father fast asleep with his legs propped up on the table and his head leaning back on the chair at an awkward angle. He remembered his harsh words directed at the only person who ever cared enough to actually stay with him all night. Shame washed through him. Would Severus be angry at him when he awoke or would he just pretend it had never happened?

After staring up at the ceiling for quite a while he heard Severus yawn. Harry turned his head and saw his dad rubbing his neck.

"Morning."

"Good morning Harry. How is your leg?" Severus asked as he stood up, straightened his cloak then walked towards his son's bed. His piercing black eyes inspecting his son for any signs of the curse.

"Feels great so far," Harry said looking everywhere but at his father's face. He pushed the covers back and stood up. "Um, thanks for staying last night but, you really didn't have to," His face heated up with shame.

Severus waved away the thanks, quite aware of the fact that his son was feeling uncomfortable.

"I told you not to be ashamed of what happened last night," Severus said watching as the teen ducked his head and turned away. "Dementors are vicious creatures Harry."

"Yeah, well, I don't know why I said all those things and acted like that. I'm sorry." Harry said feeling a mix of emotions over his behavior. He knew part of it was due to the curse but didn't know why he had said some of the hurtful words.

"I am not quite understanding why you feel so ill at ease?" Severus asked forcing Harry to turn around then lifting his chin up.

Why did his father do that, force his face up that way? It unsettled him further and he pulled his chin away, stepping back before answering, "It's nothing. Can't we just forget about it?"

"Very well … for now. I will bring it up again this evening. I am through giving you your _space_," Severus declared in a dark tone, as he walked towards the door. "You have no reason to feel guilty and I will not allow you to continue to do so. Not for Voldemort, nor the death eaters or even the words spoken to me last night."

"You don't understand, I knew you wouldn't," Harry whispered out, half hoping his father hadn't heard.

Severus stopped mid stride on his way out of the room. He turned back towards his son with robes billowing. "Stop this! It is not edifying, it will tear you apart in the end. I should know."

Harry's head shot up, he looked into his father's eyes. Yes, there was a darkness there that would never leave those obsidian eyes, never be truly free from guilt. Harry knew that darkness, he saw it in his own eyes now.

"I don't know how … I don't know how to stop feeling so… so responsible. I thought after the curse was gone I wouldn't feel so bad but …" Harry placed a hand on his chest, over his heart, "I can't stop feeling it."

"You must force yourself to stop! I won't stand for it!" Severus demanded harshly. He took a deep breath, immediately regretting his loss of temper. He couldn't bully his son into feeling free of guilt. He could see he had upset Harry when the teen looked away and turned his back on him. "We will speak about this tonight," Severus said in an even tone, knowing full well he should stay and push the topic.

Harry waited until he could hear his father's bedroom door close across the hallway before he turned around. He knew it was wrong to feel this way but didn't have an answer as to how to fix it. He vowed not to let it ruin his first curse free day.

XXXXXXXX

Harry ate breakfast by himself since Charlet insisted on eating breakfast in bed and Severus said he was too busy to eat. He was glad for the time alone. The curse was gone, Voldemort was gone, he was free from threats! Well, almost free from threats if you didn't count the few death eaters that were still being hunted by both the Aurors and the Order and if you didn't count Vespa. He was determined to push all feelings of guilt aside and focus on the good stuff happening in his life.

His leg felt good as new, giving him a renewed energy he hadn't felt in a few weeks. He felt like running or flying to expend some of this pent up energy. Even though he had hated going to the training camp there were a few good things that had come from training. One of those being the exercise he had become accustomed to. He missed running out in the open ravine for long distances and using the magical weight machines.

With that thought in mind Harry went upstairs to change into athletic pants and shirt then put on his trainers. He went downstairs, looking for his father. He found him in his office writing a letter at his desk.

Severus looked up and motioned for Harry to come in and take a seat. He finished scratching out his letter before applying a wax seal then sending it off with an estate owl. It gave him a few moments to make sure he wouldn't loose his temper again

He had just received word from the ministry that Sirius Black was trying to reopen the adoption case and have Harry taken away. It bothered him to no end that his son had not informed him that Black was even trying to do this. He was not worried about it actually happening since his influence with the ministry was so strong now but just displeased that his son had not trusted him enough to confide in him. Nevertheless he didn't want to be the one to bring it up, Harry should be the one to talk about it. Perhaps a small nudge in that direction was all the boy needed.

Severus stared intensely at Harry before asking, "Is there anything you wish to talk about?"

Harry furrowed his brow, "What do you mean? I thought we were going to talk about that stuff tonight."

"I am not referring to the conversation we had this morning," Severus said in an exasperated tone.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Severus sighed, feeling frustrated with his son's lack of trust. "Not that I know of."

Harry was more confused than ever. Severus was looking at him with disappointment but he had no idea why. "Is there something _you_ wanted to talk about?" He asked, trying to get a feel for what his father wanted to hear.

Severus shook his head, looking more disappointed than ever. "Your leg is better?" Severus finally asked, giving up on hearing anything regarding Black. He stood and walked around his desk.

"I feel great," Harry said, making his voice sound as normal as possible, purposely ignoring their earlier conversation. "Actually, I feel so good I wanted to go outside and fly for a bit."

"Let's not rush into anything," Severus warned as he crouched down in front of Harry. "Let me take a look at that leg."

Harry rolled up his pant leg. His leg looked as if nothing had happened.

Severus waved his wand around the limb before declaring, "Not a trace … yes, perhaps you are ready to exercise once again. Are you aware of the exercise room located down in the dungeons?"

"No sir. I didn't know there was one here."

"Come, I'll show you," Severus stood up and led Harry down the dungeon staircase. They passed the laboratory door and went passed a few more doors before stopping in front of two black wooden doors with giant handles on each. Severus pulled one of the doors open to reveal a long narrow room with nothing in it.

"I don't get it?" Harry said as he walked across the empty room and ran his fingers along the stone wall.

"Would you care to run in the woods or perhaps on a grassy field?" Severus asked.

Harry looked at the tall black stone walls, then back at his father. "I used to run in the ravine. It had a long gravelly strip that was perfect for running," he said looking uncertainly at the wall again.

The Potion Master waved his wand then tapped the wall. In a blink of an eye they were standing in a long narrow ravine. The walls disappeared and in their place were tall craggy mountains, similar to the mountains at the training camp. The trail looked as if it went on infinitely from the place they were standing.

"Cool! How did you do that?" Harry asked as he began to stretch, feeling the cool breeze push his hair back.

"This room is similar to the Room of Requirement. You just need to think of the area you wish to be in. When you are finished simply tap the wall with your wand. I will be down here in the laboratory for most of the day with Draco if you need me for any reason. If your leg begins to bother you, please come and find me at once," Severus instructed.

Harry agreed, then watched his father grab hold of a rock in the mountain and step through a door. This place was so cool. He turned and started running down the long gravelly path before him. He ran past a stream of water and through the sort of dried trees that grew in the ravine back at the training camp. He could even hear birds chirping and smell fresh air.

The run was exactly what he needed. He could feel the last vestiges of anxiety fall away. He was no longer worried about Sirius or being taken away from Severus. He knew he could ask anything of the ministry and they would give it to him after what he did to Voldemort. He had no doubts they would not remove him from Severus without permission from both of them. There might be a few perks to come from this fame thing after all.

Sirius would get used to the idea of him living with Severus eventually and hopefully even see what a good father Severus had become. Harry decided not worry about it anymore and just enjoy the holiday season.

He had been racking his brain for a good gift to buy his father but had come up empty handed so far. He thought maybe he would go into Diagon Alley today and see if there might be anything that caught his eye.

Within an hour he felt tired but thoroughly relaxed. He cooled down by walking another half mile before pulling his wand out of his back pocket and tapping the wall. The room immediately went back to the long narrow stone. Harry opened the door and walked down the hallway.

He could hear his father's voice in full teacher/lecture mode as he approached the laboratory door. He hated the way their conversations had gone so far today and hoped to get on better terms with his father again. He didn't like feeling as if he had let Severus down in some way.

Draco was bent over a cauldron, slowly adding newt eyes one at a time. He was asking Severus if he was supposed to add more but the Potion Master wouldn't tell him.

Severus was standing across the room working on his own potion, "Read the composition once again Mr. Malfoy." He spotted Harry standing in the doorway, "How was the run?"

"It was great. It felt good to work out after limping around for the past week," Harry said as he was walking into the room. He leaned against the work table and peered into Malfoy's cauldron. "What are you guys working on?"

"Something too complicated for someone with your pathetic potion abilities to help with," Draco teased with a smirk.

"Hah, I worked on that at training camp three weeks ago," Harry shot back, once he looked a little closer.

"Sure Potter. What do you think this is then?" Draco asked as he stirred a little more causing steam to rise.

"It looks like a variation of the strengthening solution, only this potion also makes you appear larger," Harry informed the Slytherin with a small bit of pride. He remembered this potion well since Tupin had made him brew it several times until it was perfect. "And you better stir that counterclockwise before you loose the whole batch."

Draco stopped staring at him and quickly stirred before his potion was ruined. He had a shocked look on his face that almost made Harry laugh.

"I am not certain how Aurorer Tupin accomplished it, but your sudden aptitude in potions is notable," Severus said with a hint of resentment that he was not able to bring that hidden quality out of his son.

"She accomplished it by zapping me with hexes every time I made a mistake," Harry said gloomily.

"Oh," was all the Potion Master said as a furious look crossed his face before he masked his emotions.

"Don't go getting any ideas Severus," said Draco, before adding more newt eyes. He looked up and saw Potter give a quick shake of the head then quickly scooped a couple newt eyes back out of the cauldron.

"Harry, did you require my assistance?" Severus asked impatiently. He had much material to cover with Draco if the boy was to stay current in his studies. He was none to pleased to see Harry furtively helping the Slytherin.

"No, I was just on my way upstairs."

"Fine, then I will see you at lunch," Severus stated as he turned his back to check on a potion.

Harry felt a bit stung over being dismissed.

"While you're up there, maybe you should think about taking a shower?" Draco teased.

"Maybe you should think about keeping your mouth shut," Harry answered back as he reached for a jar of what looked to be eyeballs of some sort.

"Maybe you should think about…" Draco was suddenly cut off from finishing his statement by Severus as the potion master whipped back around and looked warningly at the jar of eyeballs in Harry's hand, "Maybe you should both think about having detention during your holiday."

Both boys huffed over hearing that but they stopped teasing each other and Harry put the jar of eye balls back down on the counter.

Harry started walking out the door but stopped and looked back at Severus, "Dad, do you think I could go to Diagon Alley today for a bit?"

Severus kept his eyes on his potion as he answered, "No. I do not feel it is safe until the last of the death eaters have been captured. In addition, I believe your appearance would cause quite a stir during the crowded holiday season."

"So, I kill Voldemort but am still a virtual prisoner because … because "

Draco drolly interjected, "Because you're too popular and might get mobbed by your adoring fans."

Harry shot the Slytherin a dirty look, "I could wear a disguise or my invisibility cloak,"

"Or you could stay home," Severus added with a warning tone. "Whatever you need may be purchased by Kinzi or by owl. It is not worth the risk to have you traipsing about town."

"Fine," Harry said begrudgingly. He knew his father was right but hated the thought of being a prisoner because people might get over excited when they saw him. But then the thought of all those people crowding him everywhere he went made him believe Severus might have a point. The stores would be packed during the holidays and he definitely would not go unnoticed.

"If you still feel the desire to go into town tomorrow, I will be available to take you. Today I am tutoring Draco," Severus offered when he saw the disappointment on Harry's face.

"Thanks, that would be great."

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Draco asked.

Harry wondered if the Slytherin had any friends left. Probably not, considering who his friend's parents were.

"I do not see why not," Severus said as he lowered the flame on his cauldron then looked over to Draco's cauldron. "Have you finished stirring counter clockwise?"

Draco picked up the ladle and began to stir once again, with a little smile on his face.

"We haven't covered that strengthening potion in class yet?" Harry asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"I am tutoring Mr. Malfoy on the upcoming potions we will be doing in class for the next few months."

"You think you will have to stay out of school for that long Malfoy?" Harry asked feeling a tinge of guilt for bringing Draco into this whole situation.

"Ask your Dad. It's up to him," Draco replied darkly as he shot a look at the professor.

Severus turned his back but answered, "We will see." He didn't say anything further.

Harry shook his head, "Things will mellow out soon." Hoping that they would so the Slytherin could return to school. He enjoyed the easy banter he had with the Malfoy, it made him feel normal.

XXXXXXXXXX

He showered and changed into jeans and a button down shirt, with a jumper pulled over that. Then he started making his bed since Kinzi hadn't quite gotten around to it yet. He put away his clothes then swept the hearth clean before folding a quilt and draping it across the foot of his bed, like Aunt Petunia used to be partial to. Usually the moment he left his room the tiny house elf would pop in and start to clean before he even had a chance to close the door. He had been surprised to find his room exactly as he left it this morning.

It was such a nice day out he decided to go for a fly. Harry grabbed his warmest cloak and gloves then at the last minute decided a hat might be a good idea since it was so cold outside. He went down stairs and found his broom in the cupboard by the backdoor. As he walked by the dining room he noticed the breakfast dishes still on the table. Maybe Kinzi was sick? Did elves even get sick?

The moment Harry stepped out the back door, he completely forgot about the house elf. The expansive lawn and clear sky were beckoning out to him. He jumped on his broom and kicked off with gusto. The cold air whipping across his face felt great! He looped up high then swooped down, his toes skimmed the ground before he shot up once more. He flew so high his head started spinning and the alarms let off a warning buzz. He flew until his hands were so frozen he could barely hold onto the broom. It was the greatest broom ride he had in a long time!

Once he stepped into the kitchen he stopped short when he saw Charlet standing in the big room looking lost.

"Harry, have you seen that brainless house elf, Kissy!" Charlet asked with anger.

"Her name is Kinzi and no I haven't seen her. I think she's sick or something because I saw the breakfast dishes still left out."

"My aunt was right, she always said Severus ran his household incompetently. He doesn't even have control of his own house elf!" Charlet said in a condescending tone.

Harry couldn't believe the audacity this girl had, after all Severus had done for the ingrate, "Why don't you just call on your own house elf ?" Harry asked as he grabbed a bottle of butterbeer out of the icebox.

"My house elf disappeared too. She's probably sleeping in some rubbish bin. Wait till I get my hands on that bloody little beast! She's going to get a beating that she'll never forget!" Charlet yelled as her temper rose.

Harry gave her a dark look, "We don't **beat** the house elves in our house."

"Don't you dare tell me how to treat my own elf. I'll beat it whenever I want! Severus should beat you too, maybe then you'll learn some manners!"

Harry turned his back on the awful girl and headed down to the dungeons.

"Don't you turn your back on me while I'm talking Harry! Where are you going?" Charlet yelled in her grating voice.

"We should probably let Severus know that both house elves are missing," Harry said in a calm tone. He walked down the dungeon stairs with Charlet following behind. He could hear her complaining the entire way down to the dungeons and had to stop himself from turning around and telling her to shut up.

Severus was almost through with his potion when he saw both of his charges walk into the laboratory.

Draco immediately ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his shirt when he saw Charlet.

Charlet went right up to Severus and griped, "Severus, both house elves have disappeared! And right when I really need their help too!"

Severus looked to his son and saw him nod. The Potion Master held his wand up and called for his house elf. When Kinzi failed to show up he waved his wand around to check the wards on the house. He wasn't surprised to find they had not been compromised. House elves could apparate through wards without a trace. He went to the floo and called Albus at Hogwarts.

The Headmaster's head appeared in the green flames.

"Severus, good to see you. How is Mr. Potter's leg? Has there been a relapse?" Albus asked with concern.

"No, Harry is fine. He actually exercised on the leg without any ill effects."

"Good, good," Albus replied.

"The reason I am floo calling is pertaining to my house elf and Charlet's house elf. It seems they have both disappeared," Severus explained.

"Oh yes, all of the house elves at the school have disappeared as well. It appears they are forming a _union _of sorts. Dobby informed me yesterday that since Voldemort's demise the elves have decided to ban together to demand more humane rights for themselves. They called a meeting for this morning. I am not sure how long it will last," Albus said jovially as if he were happy the elves were finally standing up for their rights.

"Thank you Albus. I suppose we will make due on our own until they return," Severus said.

"Yes, it will be a nice lesson for the wizard children who have never had to fend for themselves," Albus added before saying goodbye and good luck.

When Severus turned back around he saw both Draco and Charlet with looks of horror on their faces. Harry didn't seem bothered by the whole occurrence.

"But …but how are we supposed to eat?" Charlet whined, looking to be heading into a full panic.

"Lunch should be easy enough to handle on our own. As a matter of fact we could dine down here." Severus waved his wand and the work bench transformed into a table with four chairs around it. The three teens sat down at the empty table with Draco pulling the chair out for Charlet.

Harry knew he could offer to make lunch for everyone but he wasn't feeling particularly generous at the moment.

"Brilliant, now what are we supposed to eat?" Draco asked with annoyance as he took his own seat.

Severus gave him a sinister look as he settled down into the last chair. "It is within my ability to spell forth tea and biscuits but I am afraid that is the extent of the menu I know."

"But you've spelled forth all sorts of meals while we were at school?" Harry said to looks of incredulity from both Draco and Charlet.

"He could spell forth meals _after_ the house elves have already cooked them," Draco explained as if he were talking to a five year old. He looked towards Charlet and saw she had a small smile.

Severus nodded in affirmation. He raised his wand and a pot of steaming tea along with a plate of chocolate biscuits appeared. A swish later and a bowl of fresh apples appeared.

"Oh," Harry had no idea that was how it worked, "Dad, do you have anymore of that nutritional supplement you made me?"

Severus nodded, "Accio Harry's nutritional supplement." Four bottles of green liquid hovered over to the table.

Harry grabbed the bottle closest to him and pulled off the stopper. He drank some before saying, "You guys should try this. I think Severus could start a business selling this stuff."

Charlet looked dubiously at the bottles but Draco picked up a bottle smelled the contents then held the bottle up towards the light. "I detect niacin amide, potassium citrate, thiamine, thestral hair …." He took a small sip, then a much longer sip before finishing, "pumpkin juice with added riboflavin, chocolate and coloring." He looked towards the professor for confirmation.

Severus had a smirk, "Well done, _almost_ everything. There are a few more ingredients that I will let you work out on your own."

Draco's smile turned into a frown and he continued sipping on the supplement until it was gone. Damn, he had thought he would impress Severus with his own abilities in potions.

Charlet had rudely poured herself a cup of tea first then slammed the pot of tea down on the table without offering it to anyone else. She daintily took a biscuit off the plate and nibbled on the edge before declaring, "This is marginal at best. Am I to be forced into eating this rubbish until those damn house elves return?"

"No, you could do without if you so desire," Severus stated warningly.

Charlet let out a huff before shoving the last of the biscuit into her mouth. She took an apple out of the bowl and began to cut it into even slices.

Harry ate an apple, six biscuits and another two nutritional supplements before he noticed everyone staring at him, "What?"

Draco shook his head, "Merlin Potter, I better keep my hands off the table or you might mistake them for another biscuit. You eat like a savage!"

"He has no manners," Charlet declared haughtily. "He acts as if he was raised by animals."

"Well he _was_ raised by _Muggles_," Draco informed condescendingly and both he and Charlet sniggered.

Harry gave both teens a hostile look. "I was hungry … I ran _and_ flew today," he explained with irritation over having his manners critiqued.

"You flew?" His father asked in a foreboding voice.

"Yeah," Harry saw the dangerous look on his father's face and quickly changed his answer, "Yes sir."

"Who gave you permission to fly?"

"I didn't know I needed permission. I didn't leave the premises, I stayed within the wards."

Severus placed his cup down with a sharp clink on the table, "I thought I made myself clear this morning that you were not to rush into anything?"

"But … I thought," Harry began before Severus cut him off with a sharp retort.

"You shouldn't think. It is obvious you don't have the ability."

Both Draco and Charlet snickered until the Potion Master gave them a sharp look.

Harry quickly stood up, "Severus, I _am_ sixteen. I shouldn't need permission! You are far too over protective!"

He stormed out the laboratory in humiliation. Part of him felt angry at his father for embarrassing him in front of the others and part of him felt bad for disappointing his dad once again. He felt like he couldn't do anything right today.

He went up to his bedroom and slammed the door closed. After pacing for a few minutes he finally flopped down on his bed. Bloody hell, this day was not turning out like he thought it would. He felt stupid for over reacting too.

It was ironic; he had always wanted a parent to care about him yet when he finally had one he didn't like being told what to do. No wonder Ginny and Ron were always complaining about their parents. He never thought he'd have the luxury of yelling at a parent, knowing that they would still be there once you cooled off.

An hour later he heard a knock on his door before his father walked in. Severus walked towards the bed and sat on the edge.

"I apologize," The stoic Potion Master stated grimly. "You are too old to have such restrictions on you. I am having difficulty determining that fine line of going too far with your safety."

"That's okay," Harry said quietly, "That's all I ever wanted when I was young, you know? A parent that cared enough to want to keep me safe. Just do me a favor?"

"What would that be?"

"I would appreciate it if you waited until we were alone before getting on my case," Harry stated.

Severus hid his smile over the very 'teen' statement his son requested. "I will keep that in mind for future reference. How was your flight?"

"Good, it was nice to feel so free. I hadn't realized how much I missed it."

"I am glad for you. Perhaps we could stop by the Quidditch shop tomorrow and see the newest broom? It seems the proprietor of that establishment would like to gift you with a new broom that has not even been released to the public yet."

Harry sat up, "Are you serious! I didn't even know they were making another new broom. Do you think I should accept it?"

Severus' heart clenched for the decency this boy still had in him after all that he had been through. Any other teen wouldn't think twice about accepting such a gift but Harry still questioned his value.

"Do you grasp the magnitude of what you did for the Wizarding World, Harry? Do you know how much pain and suffering you have alleviated for everyone?" Severus could see the uncertainty in his son's eyes. "No, I don't expect you do understand what you did." He placed a hand on his son's shoulder and gave him a light squeeze. "Yes son, I do think you should accept the gift. You deserve it and much more, even if you do not feel that you do."

Harry wished he could explain how culpable he still felt, "How long do you think I'll feel this way? When will this …" he grasped at a place over his heart, "this feeling go away?"

Severus didn't have an answer, more than anything he wished that he did. "I don't know son. I was never as virtuous as you are, so my experiences with death were quite different than yours are. Perhaps you must begin by forgiving yourself." Severus moved closer and the teen pressed his forehead against his shoulder.

"I don't know how," came a quite whisper from the Gryffindor's muffled voice.

"Then I will help you," Severus whispered as he rubbed the back of his son's head.

XXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

XXXXXXXXX

Author's notes:

I am trying to write a more realistic Harry and show how a sixteen year old might feel if he were responsible for so much death. Even if the people that died were evil I think an emotionally abused youth might have a problem with it no matter how many people told him that it was a good thing.

Some readers want Harry to be stronger but I think it is a processes of healing to get to that point, (at least in my story it is). He has all that emotional baggage to deal with that has always been pushed away in the past. This story will deal with the fame and fortune that are being thrust on him as he tries to deny that he is worthy of it. Of course there will be plenty of Draco and Charlet mixed in for fun.

As far as reviews are concerned - I wrote Harry's Last Hope because of a muse that I couldn't shake, I am writing this because so many people asked for it. So, I require your help to stay motivated. I have a rough idea where this story is heading but have changed directions with it twice already. So, with that in mind; anytime I get 100 reviews another extra bonus chapter will be posted on that day, otherwise I will post on Friday as usual.

How long will the story be- I am not quite sure yet.

I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed so far. Hearing from you makes my day.

Thanks for reading this, Rachel

Next Chapter:

**Harry Is That You Or The House Elf**

Harry makes dinner for the Malfoy's and Charlet.


	8. Chapter 8 The House Elf

-1Chapter 8 - **Harry Is That You Or The House Elf?**

**Thank you so much for the lovely long reviews! I wrote this chapter especially for all those who reviewed… thank you!**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was in his bedroom working on a letter to Sirius, asking him to leave things as they were. He tried to word the letter so that his Godfather would understand how important he still was to him. He hadn't seen him for a day and a half and missed him. He ended the note with a plea to give Severus a chance. He didn't want to tell Severus anything about this until he felt Sirius was better. The last thing he needed to deal with was those two fighting.

Just as he finished his letter he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He used his wand to open it from across the room and saw both Draco and Charlet standing at the threshold. Neither walked in any further and Harry suddenly remembered that his father had placed that extra security ward on his door.

"Harry, let us in!" Charlet complained.

It had only been a few days since Charlet had arrived but she already seemed quite at home. Harry remembered the conversation he had with Severus regarding the girls extended stay. in a rush Severus had mentioned that Charlet might be coming to stay as Harry was heading down the hall. The man seemed utterly undone so Harry went along as if it were no big deal. That morning Harry barely said anything to his father because he was so lost in all the problems with Sirius.

Charlet had spent most of her time alone in her room. Once when he was walking past her room he caught her talking to herself in the mirror. He laughed to himself at how someone could be so vain that they would actually talk to themselves in a mirror. She was probably telling herself how pretty she looked that day.

"Come on in guys," he said releasing the ward. He turned back around and finished addressing his letter.

Charlet slowly entered as she looked around. "Are the house elves back?" she asked with excitement.

Draco stood in the doorway and looked around.

Harry shook his head, "I haven't seen either of them yet. Why do you think they're back?" He tied his letter to Hedwig's leg and pushed his window open.

Charlet spread her hands out, "Well, they must be back, just look how clean your room is."

Harry rolled his eyes at the spoiled girl, "Yeah, I cleaned it this morning. You've probably never made a bed in your life, right?"

"Of course I haven't!" Charlet said in a tone that clearly conveyed the horror over doing such demeaning work.

"Yeah, figures. What did you guys want anyway?" Harry asked as he spun his chair around to look at the two most spoiled people he had ever met.

"We want you to talk Severus into taking us to Chandon for supper," Draco commanded snappishly. "I already asked him but he said we could make due with the food in the kitchens**_. I _**for one do not want his horrendous biscuits for supper."

"They were horrible! I refuse to eat those nasty things again," chimed in Charlet. "Chandon is the nicest restaurant in town and I just know everyone will be there tonight since all the house elves are gone."

"What makes you think he's going to listen to me?" Harry asked.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Come on Potter, he does whatever you ask."

"No he doesn't. I don't feel like going out to dinner in a crowded restaurant anyway."

Draco saw the incensed look on Charlet's face so he pushed Harry further, "What the bloody hell are we supposed to eat then?"

"Well, I guess I could cook supper," Harry offered, feeling like it was the least he could do for his dad.

"Please, please tell me you do **not **know how to cook!" Charlet asked in disbelief.

"I used to cook all the time," Harry admitted with a shrug.

"Oh Merlin, please do not let my friends know that you do such debasing manual labor when they come next week. I swear Harry James Potter if you embarrass me I will kill you! I can't even imagine what they would say if they knew my, my …almost relation knew how to clean and cook!" said the pompous girl in a fit.

Harry had to stop himself from complaining about her stuck up friends coming to stay. Merlin, it was bad enough to have to deal with her but to add a few more just like her was down right torturous.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on hanging out with you and your friends. Maybe I'll go stay with Ron while they're here," Harry said as he walked towards the door, hoping they would take a hint and leave.

"I don't care what you do, just be sure to act like a wizard and not the bloody house elf," Charlet lectured. She gave one final look of disgust around Harry's room before sweeping out the door.

Draco followed like a love sick puppy.

Harry shook his head, wondering how he got to this point in his life. He never thought he'd see the day that he'd be living with Snape and cooking a dinner for Malfoy and Charlet!

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry stood back to admire his handy work. The table didn't look nearly as nice as it normally did when Kinzi set it but the Everbloom flowers helped to give it a special feel. He had to look up in a book on how to set the silverware properly since he had never used so many different utensils before. He poured water into the glasses then added a slice of lemon into each glass. Aunt Petunia had relied on him to help out on all her fancy parties. Of course he had never been allowed to eat the food he cooked or sit at the tables he had set but still … he had the general idea of what to do.

The magical timer went off and Harry rushed to the kitchen to lower the flame on his pot roast. Dinner was ready, now all he had to do was check on the dessert. He really hoped his father liked this. Every time Aunt Petunia had a dinner party and served his pot roast she was flooded with compliments.

He brought the beef to the table before walking into the living room to announce dinner.

Severus sat by the fire playing a game of chess with Draco. Narcissa sauntered over and placed a hand on Severus' shoulder as she sat on the arm of the chair. Harry's stomach did a little flip when he saw the arrogant lady acting so familiar with his dad. He had no idea she was coming tonight. He quickly turned around and set one more place at the table before heading back into the living room once again.

"Dinner's on," Harry announced feeling more nervous than Neville in a room full of glass beakers.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. Severus finally spoke up first, "Come, let us see what Mr. Potter has prepared." He wasn't expecting more than a bowl of noodles and maybe a loaf of bread so when the Potion Master stepped into the dining room he stopped in shock. The table was quite presentable, perhaps even well turned-out.

Narcissa followed behind, she also stopped in the doorway, "Are the house elves back?"

Draco was pulling out a chair for Charlet, "No, who needs house elves when we've got Potter? He's a man of many talents," the Slytherin snidely commented.

"Oh my," Narcissa said in embarrassment for Severus. Imagine having a son who acted like a house elf?

The salad was crisp and the dressing perfectly blended. Charlet actually helped herself to seconds. Once the salad was gone Harry took his wand out and the lid came off a steaming pot of butternut squash soup. He heard Narcissa gasp.

When no one complimented the creamy soup, Harry wondered if they didn't like it. That seemed rather odd since everyone was eating it.

Once that was finished Severus cleared the soup bowls with a swish of his wand before Harry took his own wand out. The lids came off the main course platters and he heard gasps from everyone when the roast beef was displayed.

Severus coughed into his fist as Narcissa held her napkin to her mouth. Draco's mouth fell open but Charlet had plenty to say.

"Oh my gosh, please tell me you ordered this from a restaurant? That … that," she pointed to the asparagus wrapped in procetta, "that looks like something I would find at Chandon. And that looks like roast beef!"

Her voice revealed none of the delight Harry had thought he would hear. Far from it even, she sounded more put out than anything else.

Draco sliced the roast beef using a spell from his wand. He hovered pieces to each person's plate before tasting his own. "Potter, if you ever fall short on money you could get a job as a chef."

Normally Harry would take that as a compliment but the way Malfoy said it made it sound like a cutting remark. He knew it was a jab once Charlet started to snigger. What the bloody hell was wrong with these people? He looked towards his father and saw that he wore a look of discomfort. Regardless, everyone filled their plates and ate as if this was the only meal they had in a week.

"Harry, I must say that this beef is cooked to perfection," Severus stated flatly.

Charlet, Draco **and **Narcissa covered their mouths to hide their amusement.

Severus shot a dark look around the table, "The entire meal is delicious."

"Yeah, better than any of our house elves ever made," Draco said under his breath.

Charlet covered her mouth as another snicker erupted.

"Um, am I missing something? I thought you guys would like this? I mean it looks like you like it from the way you ate everything but…" Harry trailed off not getting the joke.

Severus reached over from the head of the table and gave his son a pat on the shoulder, "Wizards from old families find cooking to be the exclusive job of a house elf." Severus tried to explain then took another deep sip of wine.

"Let me explain," Narcissa said then turned to Harry and spoke as if he was six, "Most pure bl … most _wizards_ from proper families do not consider cooking to be something they would proudly exhibit. Especially such a spectacular display of food like you have prepared. Rest assured we will not let anyone know about this evening but perhaps you should … hide this little talent from anyone else?"

Oh, now he got it. His face flushed with humiliation as he realized they were all making fun of him. He swallowed his wounded pride and decided that they were wrong. The whole lot of them, including his father was dead wrong!

Mrs. Wesley cooked and everyone in the Order always complimented her. If cooking was respectable enough for Mrs. Weasley then it was good enough for him too. To hell with these snobby people, he almost laughed out loud when he realized how ridiculous they were.

"How do you expect Wizards without piles of money to eat? Someone has to do the cooking," Harry shot back at the snooty woman.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes and looked as if she wanted to yell at him. "That is correct dear but I did say Wizards from proper families," came Narcissa's syrupy sweet voice.

"That's a load of rubbish. The Weasley's are a proper family. They may not have a house elf but that doesn't make them any less proper," Harry said with anger.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it when he saw the look on Severus' face.

"This discussion has run it's course," Severus stated firmly. "The meal is delicious Harry."

"Yeah, my compliments to the chef," Charlet added mockingly.

Draco couldn't help himself, "At least I know what to get Harry for Christmas now. Mum do we have any extra tea cozies?"

Charlet and Draco were in hysterics over that last taunt.

Harry decided to take every backhanded compliment in stride and have fun with the evening. These people had the audacity to make fun of him all the while stuffing their faces full of the food he had made.

"Well then I guess you guys don't want to taste my world famous chocolate cake? Too bad you can't get over the fact that the-boy-who-lived actually knows how to fend for himself in the kitchen," Harry teased as he cleared away the dishes with a swish of his wand.

The piece of beef on the end of Narcissa's fork disappeared.

Severus raised an eyebrow over the title Harry gave himself, he had never called himself that infamous name before.

"I never said there was anything wrong with your amazing cooking abilities Potter!" Draco back peddled with a pleading tone.

"Nor did I," Severus added with amusement over his son's good humor. "As a matter of fact I was the one who said your pot roast was cooked to perfection!"

"Yeah, but it didn't really sound like it was meant to be a compliment. It sounded more like a reproach," Harry taunted with a smirk.

"Perhaps, but I distinctly remember saying that the entire meal was delicious," Severus stated firmly.

"Okay, I guess you deserve to try my incredible, chocolate cake," relented Harry. He pointed his wand at the spot before his father and a large piece of the triple layer confection appeared.

Severus took a bite then made an exaggerated sound of pleasure, "Mmm, excellent. Best I've ever tasted."

Charlet looked at the cake longingly as did Draco.

"Harry, I'm the one who said you should be a chef," announced Draco. "I was just kidding about the tea cozy."

"I said the food looks like it came from Chandon!" Charlet added.

Harry took pity on them and spelled forth their own pieces of cake along with one for himself. He purposely ignored Narcissa since he just didn't like her.

Before he had a chance to take his first bite his father said, "I think you forgot someone."

Harry begrudgingly spelled forth another piece of cake. He ignored Narcissa's compliment and focused on his chocolate creation. If there was one thing he knew he did well; it was cooking. How could he not be a master chef with all the practice he had in his past with the Dursley's?

Draco took a break from shoveling the treat into his mouth, "Potter, I have to admit … this is the best damn cake I've ever had. To hell with those house elves, who needs em!"

"You're going to need them," Harry informed the Slytherin. "This is the last meal I cook for you ungrateful bunch of …" at his father's sharp look he let the sentence hang in the air.

"Maybe we could come up with a compromise?" Draco offered.

"Yeah, like what; I do all the cooking and you do all the eating?"

"Tsk, tsk, Harry. Try not to sound so cynical," Charlet chimed in. "If you'll do the cooking I would be willing to help you with your deplorable manners and maybe even help you to dress a little more fashionably. I hate to tell you this but your starting to dress like Severus."

Harry almost choked on his piece of cake over hearing that.

He looked up and saw Draco nodding, "It's true Potter. You have been dressing in those expensive black slacks and black collared shirts far too often lately."

Harry ran a hand down the front of his black button down shirt. Maybe he was starting to wear a lot of black but it was a far cry better than Dudley's second hand clothes.

Severus cleared his throat, "I _am_ sitting right here. It would be wise for the two of you to curtail your insults whilst I am in your presence."

"Besides I don't mind dressing like my dad," Harry said just to see Draco's reaction. In reality he vowed to pick up a few more pairs of jeans in Diagon Alley tomorrow.

"Suit yourself Potter but you're the one living in Gryffindor Tower dressing like a black bat," Draco said under his breath.

"I heard that," Severus said from across the table. "Perhaps a report on respect would help you to curb your tongue."

Draco shook his head, "Sorry sir."

"Mm, nevertheless a report will be due by tomorrow afternoon," Severus stated then looked towards Charlet, "Perhaps you should write a report on gratitude?"

Charlet looked towards Narcissa for help.

Narcissa smiled most charmingly at the Potion Master and placed a delicate hand on his sleeve, "Severus dear, the children were just having fun. No harm done, I'm sure Harry enjoys their clever wit. They are on holiday after all."

Severus narrowed his eyes but relented, "I suppose washing the dishes this evening will suffice. After all it is only fair since Harry did all the cooking." At the looks of utter horror he received from Charlet and Draco, not to mention the gasp he heard from Narcissa, he raised his hand up and said, "Not one word."

Draco and Charlet stared back at Severus with open mouths in complete disbelief.

Harry looked down but could hardly hide his laugh. He had to witness this, it was going to be so funny! He looked up in time to catch the sinister glare Narcissa gave him before her face turned towards Severus with a serene smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Half hour later found Harry at the kitchen sink with Draco and Charlet sitting at the kitchen table complaining about his father and drinking tea. Harry had made the mistake of going into the kitchen to watch them, only to find himself having to teach the pair of spoiled prats how to _wash_ the dishes. At some point during the lesson he ended up being the only one still at the sink while the two of them sat to whine about the whole event.

"I don't know how you can live with the man Harry? He seems bent on taking revenge," Charlet complained with a whine. "It's just plain cruel to make me suffer so."

"I can see the pain you are in," Harry said sarcastically as he finished washing the last of the pots and pans. He would never admit to the fact that he liked doing dishes. There was something comforting about putting his hands in warm sudsy water.

Doing the dishes gave him time to contemplate what he was going to say to his father tonight. He was almost sure Severus had not forgotten about the threat of making him talk about his feelings of guilt. He just had no idea how to explain the way he felt. He was brought out of his revelry by Charlet's shrill voice.

"I hope he doesn't make us do dishes again tomorrow. Severus should be used to hearing insults on how he dresses. Those house elves better get back tomorrow or I'm going to kill them!"

Harry was certain Charlet's house elf wouldn't return if given the choice. He couldn't fathom how he was going to get through an entire two weeks with the spoiled brat.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night after the Malfoy's went home, Harry was in his bed under the warm covers, when Hedwig came flying in with a note. The snowy owl jumped on his chest and pecked his fingers looking for a treat.

Harry untied the note then accioed owl treats to him from across the room. After eating, Hedwig hooted in delight and flew around the room a few times before retiring to her cage. Harry smiled over the bird's antics, the owl seemed happy.

He slowly opened the letter, dreading what he might read. There was no doubt in his mind that Sirius would be upset. The letter turned out to be more of a command than a letter:

_Come for breakfast, Sirius_

Harry hoped that Remus would be there too just in case Sirius was in one of his darker moods. The man had truly been tormented during his time on the other side of the veil. Where the hell had he gone to? The idea of the veil still confused him.

Severus knocked on his son's door, hoping the teen had not fallen asleep. In his opinion he had been given another chance to try and rectify the mistakes he had made as a father. There were far too many to count at this point.

"Come in," a tired voice called out from behind the closed door.

"Were you sleeping already?" Severus asked as he shut the door behind him then walked towards the bed.

Harry sat up, leaning against the pillows, "Nope, I was just waiting for you. I was hoping you'd forget."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "I never forget. Needless to say, you do not seem very open to talking."

Harry shrugged, "I don't like talking about that stuff. It just ends up making me feel worse in the end."

The statement forced Severus to pause and reconsider the benefit of this talk. He had thought to alleviate some of Harry's guilt by offering reassurance. Now he second guessed his strategy. Perhaps it was not a good idea to force the boy into reliving those haunting memories. But no, that was the rationale that had brought him to this point. He ended up doing what came most naturally to him.

Severus sat on the edge of the bed, staring into his son's eyes. Harry quickly occluded and looked down before angrily stating, "Don't do that. It's not fair. I'll tell you what **I **want you to hear without Legilimens."

"Yes, you are always so forthcoming with your fears," sarcasm prominent in the Potion Master's voice.

Harry shrugged, "I'm okay. you don't have to worry so much. Sometimes you act as if I'm so screwed up that I belong in Saint Mungo's. Am I really that bad?"

"No, you are far from 'screwed up'," Severus said the last words with disdain. "However, I feel that I am not qualified to help you feel less culpable in the deaths that occurred. I have made an appointment for you to see Healer Fairchild tomorrow."

"Oh bloody hell!"

Severus held his anger in check over his son's sudden outburst but firmly pushed Harry back against his pillows, "Calm yourself. "

Harry took a deep breath and let himself lean back, "I'm not crazy Severus."

"I never said you were but let's be direct; you are sixteen and have been through horrors a grown man would need help recovering from."

"So you _do_ think I'm crazy."

Severus was surprised at the fear he saw in his son's eyes, "Would you feel more comfortable if Ms. Fairchild came here to talk?"

"I don't want to talk to a mind healer, I don't want to talk to anyone. You don't understand, it's not something that anyone can just heal with words," Harry said strongly.

"You are right, I do not understand. That is precisely the reason I want …"

"No! I'm not going to talk to anyone. It's just something I have to work through on my own!"

Severus shook his head, "Not this time Harry. I will not bend on this."

Harry rolled onto his side facing away from his father. His head started hurting just thinking about opening up those doors he had bolted closed in his mind. He had to get out of this, he had to make his dad see how bad this would turn out in the end. Maybe the reason Severus was acting so anxious was more about what he had said last night, all those horrible words.

"I knew you were still angry about what I said last night. I didn't mean any of it though, really I didn't. You believe me, right?" Harry said as he stared at the wall with his back still to his father, hoping the man would change his mind.

"I believe I already told you that I forgive you. This is not just about last night, this is about the guilt you insist on claiming."

Harry saw the note from Sirius on his covers and clutched at it, "I can't go tomorrow anyway. I have to see Sirius in the morning." He turned around and handed Severus the note.

Severus eyed the paltry note before snidely commenting, "Touching."

Harry ripped the note from his father's hand, "I don't care what he writes. I'm just glad he's back."

"As am I," Severus said forcing his voice to sound sincere. "It is one less thing for you to feel guilty about."

"Is that all you care about. Don't you see what I did to him? His mind was tortured, he doesn't remember anything that happened to him! He's all fucked up and I did that to him. Just don't talk about him anymore."

Severus couldn't help but feel stung, "You forget your place, Harry. Mind your tongue."

Harry flopped back against the pillows and refused to get into this with his father any further than he already had.

Severus sat facing away from the teen. He didn't know what else to say to help the situation. He already felt as if the boy were keeping secrets due to the adoption case. After a few uncomfortable minutes he stood up and spelled the sconces off. He didn't turn around but said goodnight as he shut the door on his way out.

Harry lie in his bed staring up at the ceiling, feeling miserable for treating his father that way. He wished he had said things differently, after all the man was only trying to help.

XXXXXXXXXXX TBC

_You should add this story to the alert list if you haven't already. _

_Next Chapter:_

_Sirius does the unthinkable._

_Vespa returns._


	9. Chapter 9 She's Baaack!

-1Chapter 9 She's Baaack

Charlet waited until she heard both Severus and Harry close their bedroom doors for the night before she pulled out the ornate gold framed mirror. She admired her reflection before whispering out, "Vespa!

Within moments an image of a plump older lady with a long pointed nose and lavender hair appeared.

"My sweet, I am here," Vespa said as she gazed at her young adopted daughter with jealousy. How must it feel to be so beautiful and young with skin that glowed with the bloom of early life, thought Vespa enviously.

"Vespa I have news. Severus is taking us to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Will you meet me there?"

Vespa smiled, revealing her yellowing teeth, "Yes I will meet you in Knockturn Alley by the tonic shop. The plan is ready to commence. Do you have any news for me?" Vespa ran her tongue along her thin lips in anticipation.

"Yes, it seems that Harry's Godfather is trying to have the adoption over turned," Charlet whispered out as she looked at the door. "The ministry sent Severus papers to that effect."

"Ahh, very good. I might be able to sway the ministry in that direction. How did you find this news out my pet?"

Charlet sneered at the foolish question, "Severus is far too trusting. He left his study door unguarded and I read the papers he received from the ministry. He's too stupid to be in control of such a large fortune."

"Yes my dear, I am quite aware of my nephew's shortcomings."

"I have to go but … I miss you terribly Auntie. Severus is so cruel to me. He made me wash the dishes this evening after supper," Charlet whined.

Vespa gasped, "He will pay my dear. By the time I have finished with him he will wish he were dead."

Charlet put the precious mirror back in her drawer and smiled. She could hardly wait to see her devoted Auntie again. She missed all the lovely gifts and compliments her Auntie offered. It had taken a huge bribe and several tearful nights of begging to get Charlet to agree to the plan. She hated the thought of living with Severus but it would all pay off in he end. Her Auntie assured her that it would be well worth her trouble and time. She would make sure to accomplish her goal.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Harry made sure to dress in something other than black. He pulled a blue hoody over a grey t-shirt and ran a comb through his hair. He went downstairs just as Severus was walking out of his study.

"You are set to leave?" Severus asked curtly.

"Yes sir," Harry answered back with the same tone of voice his father used. He didn't know why Severus was still angry at him but hoped it would blow over by the time he saw him again.

"I will come fetch you before lunch on our way to Diagon Alley," Severus explained. "You are not to leave the Headquarters for any reason, is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Harry answered back flatly.

"Fine. Use good judgment at all times. I expect you will be the more mature out of the two of you so you must make wise choices," Severus said. He couldn't help the last dig on the mutt as he knew it was the truth.

Harry just shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll see you later." He made his way to the fireplace and threw a handful of floo powder in before he said something he knew he would get in trouble for. What was Severus' problem anyway? The man acted as if he had a chip on his shoulder towards Sirius but why should he? He hadn't even told him about the un-adoption yet.

Harry felt his stomach flip as he spun through the floo system. He stopped with a jolt in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. As soon as he walked out of the fireplace he smelled the mouthwatering scent of pancakes and bacon.

Sirius was standing at the stove with a spatula in one hand and a cookbook in the other. As soon as he spotted Harry he dropped both items onto the floor and went to embraced his Godson.

"Good to see you kiddo!"

"I missed you too Sirius. Notice anything different bout me?" Harry took a few steps back.

It took Sirius a minute but he finally said, "Your cane! Your leg is healed. What did Dumbledore say that curse was?"

"Dementors," at the look of horror Sirius wore Harry quickly added, "but they're gone. I'm fine. Hey what's that your cooking?"

Sirius shook his head but turned back towards the pan, "I don't know how good these things will be but I'm working on some pancakes."

Harry looked at his Godfather and smiled. The man seemed so much stronger both physically as well as mentally. "Sirius, you look great! I guess coming back here was good for you."

Sirius looked around the room, "I never thought coming back to this old place would make me so happy but … well here I am!"

They talked for several minutes about the old place and all the curses that had been found. Sirius joked about hiding doxies in Remus' bed.

Harry laughed until he saw black smoke billowing up from the pan. He rushed over and pointed his wand at the burnt pancakes. They disappeared in a flash. He picked up the spatula from the floor and wiped it on his pant leg before saying, "I'm pretty good at making these. Do you mind if I give it a shot?"

"Be my guest," Sirius said and took off his apron then hung it around Harry. Sirius sat on the counter watching his Godson cook. "Remus said the house elves are on strike."

"Yup, I can attest to that fact first hand. I made dinner for everyone last night," Harry remarked without thinking.

"Who is _everyone?" _Sirius asked with a hint of resentment.

Harry gulped, wishing he had kept his big mouth shut, "Just Severus and Charlet. Remus told you about Charlet right?" He was not about to mention the Malfoy's.

"Yes," Sirius spat out suddenly looking enraged over the fact that his godson had cooked anything for Snape. Actually Remus hadn't said much about the girl but Sirius wasn't really concerned about her and didn't ask any questions. He had no idea the pain the girl's aunt had caused Harry or any of the abuse Harry had suffered through while he had been kidnapped. As a matter of fact he didn't even know about the kidnapping.

Harry flipped over the pancakes then did the same to the browning bacon. He quickly came up with a different topic, "I caught the snitch at the last Quidditch game. Gryffindor is in first place. I think we're going to win the cup this year."

That seemed enough to snap Sirius out of his dark mood. They talked Quidditch and ate their breakfast until all the pancakes were gone. Remus flooed in while Harry was trying out a washing up spell. He didn't mind washing dishes every once in a while but he certainly didn't want to wash them everyday. Who knew how long the house elves would be on strike for?

Remus smiled at the sight of Sirius and Harry with bubbles dripping out of their wands. "Hey Harry, it's good to see you."

"Hi Remus," Harry said. He noticed Remus signal to Sirius to follow him out to the hall. The two marauders walked out into the hallway saying they would be right back. Harry finished up the dishes then walked over to the sideboard.

He noticed a pile of newspapers with his picture on the front cover and rifled through them curiously. Every paper was about him and most mentioned Severus as well.

"I was catching up," came Sirius' voice from behind Harry. "You've been through some horrible stuff."

Harry dropped the paper and turned around, "Yeah, but you can't believe everything you read."

"I wish that were true," Sirius said quietly. "I know you think Snape saved you and all but you don't need him any longer. Your parents made me your Godfather, not him."

Harry could tell that Sirius was raring up for another lecture on how horrible Severus was. He didn't want to hear anything bad about his father so he decided to head off the lecture, "Do you want to know how I survived the battle with Voldemort?"

"Probably not but why don't you tell me anyway," Sirius said sarcastically.

Harry stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned back against the counter, "This powerful surge of magic spilled forth and my parent's shot out. I saw them both for a split second."

Sirius sat down on the bench with a hard plop, his mouth hanging open with shock.

"I was going to let myself die, follow them back to the other side but then … this warm feeling took hold. My mum made it clear to me that I needed to stay and … that Severus would be here for me." Harry could see his godfather begin to fume. "Sirius you weren't here. He was all I had. I still need you Sirius but he's my father now."

Sirius was shaking with rage, "Your _father _hated him. You were deceived. That vision was probably just Voldemort playing tricks on your mind. Your so messed up you don't know your head from your arse anymore."

Harry shrugged, this was the second person to accuse him of being crazy. "It wasn't Voldemort playing tricks. I felt her in here." He placed a hand over his heart.

"Then I guess you're crazier than I am. You are still a kid whether you want to admit that or not. Remus has just informed me that the wheels are set in motion. Fudge should sign the paper work today," Sirius said steadfastly.

"What papers?"

"The papers to get that farce of an adoption ended. Whether you like it or not you belong here, with me."

"I won't let that happen," Harry said ardently. "I'll spend as much time as I can with you but I won't be taken away from Severus."

"Shut up Harry before I do something I'll regret," screamed Sirius as he took a threatening step closer.

Harry stood up straighter and glared back at his godfather, "I won't let you intimidate me either. If you hit me again I'll fight back this time. I have to warn you that I've been trained by Aurors."

"Is that so?" Sirius said with a challenging tone. "So now you're supposed to be this big bad Aurorer are you!"

"No, I didn't say that but I fight better than the average sixteen year old."

"I knew that greasy bat would turn you against me! He's wanted revenge on us his whole sorry life and now he has it. He took the only thing he could from me."

"He didn't take me, I'm not an object. I made my own choice in this adoption! I won't let you interfere with this. I'll petition the ministry to have the adoption reinstated. I haven't asked anything from Fudge yet but I will ask him for this, " he turned away from his godfather and paced the room to calm down. "I still need you Sirius."

Sirius just wanted things to be back to the way they used to be. His mind was so strained at the moment that the only thought he clung onto was getting his godson back to the way he used to be. He wanted that impulsive boy who admired him and would do anything he asked, not this strong willful teenager who had the audacity to say he would fight back. He knew what he had to do to fix this problem. He knew of a dark spell from one of the many books his family had on dark magic. He was desperate to get his boy back. Without thinking of the consequences he raised his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Adulescentia!" Sirius had not used his wand very much since returning from the veil so he was shocked over the power that ripped through his arm. The spell hit Harry square in the chest and threw him back against the wall.

Harry was taken aback that Sirius would actually attack him. He didn't even know what the hex was that his godfather hit him with. His thoughts started to become muddled and he struggled to remain coherent of his surroundings. He felt like he was melting or shrinking and he suddenly couldn't remember where he was.

Sirius watched as his godson literally shrank before his eyes. He started to panic and screamed out for Remus to come quick. He sunk to the floor and scrambled to the corner far away from Harry as his mind began to break.

Harry found himself sitting on the ground in a room he had never seen before. His heart raced with fear. He looked at the extremely large clothes he was wearing and immediately thought he would be in trouble when Uncle Vernon found him wearing his clothes. He tried to stand up but the shoes were so big he had to sit back down and pull them off. His pants wouldn't stay up so he stepped out of those as well. Just as he stood up once more a man raced into the room and froze when he spotted him. Harry knew he was in trouble!

Remus took in the scene before him, Sirius was huddled in a corner clutching onto his wand and there was a little boy looking completely bewildered standing in the middle of the kitchen. There was no doubt in his mind that the boy was Harry with those big green eyes and messy black hair.

"Harry?" Remus asked in a near whisper.

The little boy cocked his head to the side with surprise, "Who are you?"

Remus took a step forward and watched as the boy stepped back. He stopped and knelt down, "You don't remember me?"

Harry shook his head then looked over to Sirius cowering in the corner. His heart fluttered madly.

Remus stayed where he was but called out to Sirius.

Sirius had slipped from reality when he saw what he had done to his godson. He had only meant to turn Harry back to the boy he knew two years ago but somehow the spell had been much stronger than he intended. The thought of causing such harm to his godson sent his mind into distress and he mentally shut down. His world filled with calm as he rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet with his arms wrapped tightly around his knees. He didn't hear his name being called by his best friend nor did he hear the floo swish to life when someone entered the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus was not happy. He had spent the better part of the morning on a floo call to Fudge. Fudge informed him that he was getting pressured into sending Harry back to Black. He wouldn't say who was pressuring him into it but Severus had a strong idea that Vespa was up to her old tricks. Black didn't hold any influence with the minister so he knew it wasn't the mutt. The one person who did hold power over the feeble minister was Vespa. Even on the run she still had power in the Wizarding World with all her connections.

Not only was he having to watch her spoiled girl now but he had to deal with the possibility of Vespa being back in the picture. He had no choice but to find her and kill her as soon as possible. As much as he didn't want to become Charlet's long term guardian he didn't want to take any chances of losing his son either. His nightmares were filled with the thought of losing the boy and he knew he would do anything to prevent that from happening.

He had Narcissa take both Draco and Charlet to Diagon Alley and promised to meet them there once he picked up his son from headquarters. The thought of standing face to face with Black turned his stomach. He had to keep a tight rein on his emotions or Harry would be the one to suffer. He vowed to remain calm for his son's sake.

On his way through the living room he spotted Harry's cloak and took it with him. That boy had to learn to take better care of himself. Imagine leaving the house without a cloak in weather like this? He threw floo powder into the fireplace and called out the address.

Severus immediately knew something was not right when he stepped out of the floo at Grimmauld Place. The first person he saw was Black hunkered down on the floor, rocking back and forth. Not a good sign, even for the mangy mutt. He instantly looked around for his son and saw Lupin kneeling before a child.

The child looked up at him with a curious stare before dropping his gaze to the floor. Severus didn't need to be told who the child was. Those emerald green eyes said it all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't forget to review +)


	10. Chapter 10 Six Again

-110 - Six Again

The Potion Master froze as he entered the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. He tried to assess the situation he had just walked in on. Lupin was looking at him with a mixture of fear and relief. The small raven haired boy continued to stare at the ground. Black sat against the wall clutching his wand while rocking back and forth with afar away look. He wasn't sure if another prank was being played on him or if Black had done the unthinkable and hexed his own godson.

Harry knew better than to ask too many questions or look at someone for too long. He had just received a painful reminder a few days ago when Aunt Marge let her dog bite him on the foot for getting caught staring at her funny hair. Who were all these strange people?

Why did the man in mended clothes know his name? He couldn't remember ever meeting him. When the tall man in dark clothes walked out of the fireplace it had scared him a little and he wondered if he was stuck in another one of his bad dreams. Any minute now Uncle Vernon would throw his cupboard door open and kick his cot until he woke up. He felt his heart sink as he realized that would mean no breakfast the next morning.

Remus stood up and looked at Severus, "Severus, I-I don't know what happened." He walked over to Sirius and knelt before the delusional man, "Sirius can you hear me?"

When no answer came he reached out and placed a hand on Sirius' arm, "Padfoot! What happened?" Still nothing. He unclenched the animagus' fingers from the wand and put it in his back pocket.

Severus had enough of this nonsense. The immature man was playing another prank on him, "Black, turn Harry back this instant! I will not stand for this nonsense another minute!"

Sirius began mumbling out incoherently, "I didn't mean to. Just wanted my boy back. Didn't mean to."

Severus wasn't in the mood for his drivel. He walked up the boy and tilted his chin up to look in his eyes, "Harry James Potter, I will not stand for this conduct. Turn back this instant!"

The boy literally shook with fear and stumbled back. Harry landed on his bottom but kept his eyes on the angry man in black. He didn't know what the man wanted or how the man knew his name.

Severus could see the fear in the child's eyes and reconsidered the situation. Could Black really have cast a spell at his own godson? Anything was possible when it came to Black. The Potion Master pulled his wand from his cloak and pointed it at Harry.

Harry threw his arms up over his head and tensed up. He knew what was coming next.

Severus immediately lowered his wand and dropped down to one knee. His heart twisted with the memory of this past July when he had found the boy on the floor of his bedroom at Privet Drive. He remembered Harry having that same reaction. He slowly lowered the boy's arms, "Do not fear me, Harry."

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered. Whatever he had done he wished he hadn't. He was so confused and felt like those stupid tears were threatening to betray him again. He knew better than to cry but he was so scared and couldn't stop them from filling his eyes. He swiped at them with the long sleeve of his shirt and hoped the man in black hadn't seen them.

"What are you sorry about?" Severus asked as he saw the boy trying to hide his face by looking down once again. It saddened him that Harry still did that even as a teenager.

"I don't know," Harry admitted in his small voice. "I don't know how I got here or why I'm wearing these clothes. Uncle Vernon's going to be so angry."

A dark look crossed the Potion Master's face and he saw the boy scoot back away from him. "Come here child." Severus held a hand out to the boy.

Harry knew he was brave and usually didn't scare very easily but … well, this man really scared him. He had never seen anyone dress all in black and have long hair and pointed boots. He gathered his courage and stood up before taking a shaky step closer to the man. The man gently took his hand and pulled him closer.

"Stand still." Severus slowly raised his wand and with a swish said, "Finite Incantatum!"

The boy flinched back then looked at him with wide curious eyes.

Severus thought of all the spells that could bring this de-aging about. He knew they should all have cancelled out by using Finite. He continued holding the boy's hand and looked over to Lupin, "What spell do you know that would cause this?"

"The same ones you know," Remus said as he gathered his friend in his arms. "Sirius can you hear me? Sirius what did you spell Harry with?"

Sirius felt the warm arms surrounding him and slipped further into his delusions. He made an awful moaning sound deep down in his throat over and over again.

Harry stared at the man they called Sirius and hoped he wouldn't get the same sort of punishment the man must have gotten. He moved a little closer to the man in black as his heart skipped along in his chest.

Severus could tell the boy was frightened and thought he best get him out of here in case Black became more agitated.

"Lupin, go find Pomfrey and Albus, have them come to my house." On second thought he added, "Take Black with you, he should never have left a healers care. I'm taking Harry home."

Remus was in no position to argue against any request Severus made. He was ridden with guilt for letting the situation spiral out of control. He knew all along that Sirius was not fit to come home but he talked himself into thinking that he could take care of his best friend just as well as the hospital could. He helped his friend to stand and quietly left Grimmauld Place through the floo.

Harry suddenly panicked at the thought of going home and his Uncle finding him with a stranger. He knew better than to talk to any of the neighbors or strangers. He looked down at his long shirt and knew he would get in trouble for losing his clothes as well. The last thing he remembered was wearing Dudley's old brown pants with a hole in the knee and a blue t-shirt. He frantically looked around for the clothes.

"Harry what are you looking for?" the dark man asked in a kinder tone than Harry was used to hearing.

"It's just that I lost my clothes, sir," the boy said in a near panic. "Uncle Vernon isn't going to like that."

"We will not be going to your Uncle's home. You live with me now. I am your new father," Severus stated, preparing for a temper tantrum from the child.

Harry looked at the man in disbelief. He blinked several times. He wasn't sure how he felt about this new turn of events. He had always wanted a father, he'd even prayed every single night for a mum and dad. He never thought his prayers would actually come true though. Was this for real or just part of his dream? He had to find out.

"Um, sir?"

"Yes Harry," Severus was caught off guard as the child leaned in close to whisper in his ear. He could feel the boy's soft breath against his ear and smell the scent of maple syrup.

"Is it forever?" came a soft whisper.

Severus felt completely undone. He knew that question had been filled with a longing that came straight from the heart. He had seen into this boy's memories many times this past year and knew how he had longed for a parent. "Yes Harry, I will not leave you."

Harry smiled at the thought of telling Dudley that he had been wrong all these years. Dudley had always told him that he would never get to have a mum and dad but he was wrong. He looked at the man and simply said, "Okay."

Severus dropped his head into his free hand, something tugged at his heart making it hurt. He couldn't fathom what the boy had been through to make him so willing to live with a complete stranger. He knew Harry had grown up unloved with little care but he had not thought Harry had been treated poorly until he had started showing signs of magic. He hoped this small child wasn't a victim to abuse. He held onto the little hand and looked at the boy. The child stared back at him with curiosity.

"Are you okay, sir?" Harry thought the man looked like he had tears in his eyes, _but no, _grown ups never cried. He wondered what he had done to cause the man to look so sad.

Severus pulled himself together not wanting to alarm the child any further, "I am fine. Would you like to see your new home?"

Harry nodded then let go of the man's hand to pick up the large shoes and pants from the floor. Severus took them and cast a shrinking charm then spelled the clothes onto the boy. He pointed his wand at Harry and charmed the shirts the boy still wore to fit him properly.

Harry stared at the man in shock. How did he do that?

Severus realized the child had never seen magic before, "Harry you come from a very noble family of wizards. Your parent's were very strong Wizards. Do you know what magic is?"

Harry stepped away from the man. He knew what his aunt and uncle thought of magic, they had forbid him from even saying the word 'magic'.

He shook his head in denial, "No! That's a lie!"

"No it is the truth. You should feel proud of who your parents were."

"No!" Harry walked backwards keeping an eye on the man in black. He knew better than to talk about his parents and he also knew that magic was bad. "Leave me alone!"

"Come now son, calm down," Severus stood up and held his hand out towards the child.

Harry shook his head, fear coursing through him enough to make his legs shake. He knew this whole thing was too good to be true. Magic was evil, only freaks thought magic was real. He didn't want to get into even more trouble than he probably already was in. He jumped back when the man tried to take his hand. "Get away!"

Severus was taken aback by this violent reaction from the child. The boy was most certainly filled with all variety of lies regarding who he was. His anger at Dursley was only kept in check by his sheer willpower not to scare the boy any further. Oh, how he yearned for a few moments alone with Dursley.

He looked at the panic striken boy and tried to come up with a way to make him calm down. He had no experience with small children so decided to deal with the boy the only way he knew how, "This behavior must cease. Come!" Severus used a stern voice. He held a hand out to the boy.

Harry froze then dropped his head in defeat. It really didn't matter what he thought because the man was his father now and that meant he was in charge of him. He had to obey him. He knew that talking back would just earn him a smack or worse.

He didn't run when the man grabbed his hand and pulled him to the fireplace but he almost wet himself when the man tried to pull him _into_ the flames. He fought with all his might not to go in there.

"You will not get hurt. This is how wizards travel," Severus tried to reason as the boy flailed against him. "Didn't you see Lupin go in?"

Harry fought harder kicking and hitting the man with his one free hand. He had burnt his hands plenty of times when he was cooking and knew how much fire hurt to touch. "No please!"

Severus had no idea how to deal with this. He pulled his wand out and watched the boy cower before he cast a sleeping spell on the child. He scooped the boy up in his arms and flooed back to Snape Manor.

Severus went directly to his study and deposited the child on the sofa. He was going to ring that mangy mutt's neck when he had the chance. How could he do this to his own godson? Severus was angry at himself for allowing Harry to go visit Black unescorted and angry at Lupin for not protecting the boy. He should have known better than to allow Harry to be alone with that deranged man.

He paced the floor waiting anxiously for Poppy or Albus to come and fix this. He paused when he passed the sofa and looked down at the little form curled up. The child was so small.

Just then the floo turned green and Albus' head appeared.

"Severus, how is the boy?" Albus looked behind the Potion Master and could see the child asleep on the sofa.

"He is sleeping. You must fix him without delay!" commanded Severus.

Dumbledore didn't take offence to that tone of voice Severus used, realizing how stressed the man must be. He didn't savor telling him this next part, "Severus you must calm down or you will frighten the child. I performed a Priori Incantatem on Sirius' wand and I know what spell was cast. He used a spell that is considered dark magic due to it's very nature."

Severus looked at his son then back at Albus, "Is the boy in danger? Will the spell harm him?"

"I'll be honest with you Severus … this spell is known to cause physical damage if left too long."

"Well then fix him!"

"I can't," Albus said grimly. "Only the caster has the power to release the spell. Sirius is incapacitated at this time. He will need to heal from this latest misfortune before he will be fit enough to put this right. I am sorry, the boy deserves better."

Severus felt more rage than he knew what to do with. Black had used a dark arts spell against Harry! The man deserved to go back to Azkaban for raising his wand against the boy.

"Albus, what am I supposed to do with a small child. I have no experience with this sort of thing. Not to mention the fact that I have no house elf to prepare meals for the child," Severus admitted.

"I will contact Molly. I'm quite sure she will be more than willing to help with Harry. I'll continue to investigate the spell and let you know as soon as I find anything new. In the mean time you will have to be patient with the child," Dumbledore took another look at the sleeping child before disappearing.

Severus had a hard time accepting what he had just heard. Not only was Harry stuck as a small child for the foreseeable future but he was also in danger of the spell physically harming him! He stood up and paced the floor before sitting at his desk.

He pulled a parchment out and began writing letters to a few Wizards he knew that were more familiar with dark arts. Perhaps his time spent as a death eater would come in handy once again.

The boy woke up with a start then stretched out before looking around.

Harry had lost his glasses somewhere along the way but his vision was not so bad. He found himself on a soft leather sofa before a warm fire. _A fire! _The last thing he remembered was his new father trying to make him go into the fire. He looked around in a panic.

"You are safe child," Severus said as calmly as he could from behind his desk.

Harry slid off the sofa and looked at the man. "I don't want to go in the fire, sir. Every time I burn my hand it hurts for a long time," Harry said and held up his hand.

"How many times have you burnt your hand? How did these accidents happen?" Severus asked, his voice wavering as his control slipped a little.

"Loads of times. When I first learned how to cook I would burn my hand almost every day. Aunt Petunia said I'm just clumsy and need to pay better attention," Harry confessed.

Severus masked his anger as he motioned for the child to come to him.

Harry did as he was told and bravely walked over to the man.

Severus gently took the child's hands into his own and inspected them for burns. He could see a long red mark along the left hand and several old burn scars on both hands. His hands shook with anger so he released the boy's hands lest the boy fear him.

"The fire I was taking you into was not hot and would not hurt you. It is called a floo and it is the way we need to travel," Once he saw that the boy seemed to be considering this he added, "Your Aunt and Uncle were wrong about magic. You must learn to accept this."

Harry wasn't so sure about that. His whole life it had been drilled into his head that magic was not real and that it was bad to talk about anything magic. He wouldn't tell that to the man in black though, so he nodded instead.

"How old are you Harry?"

The boy shrugged, "I dunno. I don't get birthdays, only Dudley does. I'm abnormal."

Severus rifled through his desk and pulled forth a calming draught. He pulled out the stopper before drinking the whole vial in one go.

He saw that Harry was intently watching him as the calming draught took effect. "Harry, how old was Dudley at his last birthday?"

"Dudley turned six. He got a big blue cake with race cars around the sides and loads and loads of presents. Aunt Marge gave him a blue two wheeler bike with a horn!"

So the child was five or six then, but looked much smaller. Severus was unsure what to do with a child of that tender age.

"Dudley was going to save a piece of cake for me but it all got eaten by the time I came out to clean. Aunt Petunia said maybe next year I could have some cake."

Severus watched as the boy's expression turned somber and he knew that that particular incident must have disappointed the child greatly.

"Perhaps, if you behave you may have cake after you eat your supper this evening," Severus offered thinking of the cake left over from last night.

Harry couldn't believe his good luck; cake _and_ supper! "Yes sir! I'll be very good, sir!"

This 'sir' thing had to stop. "Harry, now that I am your father you may call me Dad."

Harry smiled then a little giggle erupted from his lips before he covered his mouth.

"I know, it does sound odd at first but you will get used to it," Severus admitted.

Harry nodded his head but continued to smile. He caught sight of a picture on the man's desk of the man putting his arm around a bigger boy. The boy looked up at the man with a smile. He couldn't take his eyes off the picture, not only because it was actually moving but also because he felt a longing deep inside.

Severus watched as the child clutched at the desk, just tall enough for his chin to rest on the table with small fingers on either side. The boy was wholly enthralled with the picture that had been taken at he gates of Hogwarts on that fateful Hogsmeade day. What would the child think if he knew that was a picture of himself?

As if the boy read his mind, Harry continued to stare at the picture but asked, "Who is that with you?"

"My son."

"Where is he?"

Severus contemplated how to answer that question, "I will tell you the answer to that question once you believe in magic and once you realize that magic is not _bad_."

Harry's eyes darted to the professor, "I don't want to get in trouble. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia don't like magic."

"Harry, you are safe. Vernon Dursley would never come here and you will never go back there." Severus watched the child closely for any signs of distress over hearing that. The boy looked back at the picture with a wistful look on his face.

Severus picked up his quill and went back to writing his letter. The child remained with his chin resting on the desk looking at him whenever the boy thought he wouldn't notice. After several minutes the child finally spoke again.

"Uncle Vernon does that too."

"Does what?"

"Puts his arm around Dudley."

"And does he do that to you?"

Harry shook his head with eyes opened wide, "No sir. I'm a freak. I think he doesn't want to catch it."

Severus ground his teeth in anger but kept his face impassive as he stared at the child, "You are normal, every bit as normal as your cousin, even more so, I would venture to guess. Your Uncle is afraid of magic because he knows nothing about it."

The child went back to staring at the photograph without saying anything else.

Severus put his quill down and looked at the child. Perhaps he could make this accident work to his advantage. Perhaps if the child were shown love at such a tender age it would effect Harry when he turned back to being sixteen. The boy had no memories of his future but would he remember having been shown respect and love in his past when the spell ended? This whole spell was quite the conundrum. The experiences the boy would have while he was de-aged were real so wouldn't they be part of his thoughts when he was older once again?

Severus did not want to toy with Harry's future but perhaps he could enhance the boy's self worth. It would be an experiment in behavior modification that could effect Harry's tortured past in a positive way. In any case it couldn't be harmful to show the child what he rightfully ought to have. Every child deserved respect and affection, not to mention the feeling of being loved. With those thoughts in mind he pushed his chair back and waited for the child to look at him once again.

"Come here son," Severus watched the boy grip the edge of the table until his fingers turned white before letting go and walking to him.

Harry had to force himself to walk towards the man. He struggled to come up with the reason why he was going to get a spanking. Uncle Vernon always sat down in the chair before putting him over his knee. Maybe he had asked too many questions or stared at the picture too long. He looked down at his shoes in disgrace as he stood before his new father.

Severus lifted the child's chin, "You are frightened but you needn't be. You are my son now and I will protect you from any harm. Come child." He gently took hold of the boy's hand and pulled him until he was close enough to lift onto his lap. He could feel the boy tense up and recognized the fact that Harry had never been held before. He thought to talk with the boy a bit to help him become accustomed to his new surroundings.

Harry was shocked beyond belief when the man lifted him onto his lap. His mind was racing with possibilities, none of them good. It took a moment for his heart to stop racing but it finally did when he concentrated on the deep voice of his father. He let himself relax upon hearing about flying on a broomstick and eating chocolate frogs.

Severus felt the boy lean against him and knew the child was calming down. He smiled at the simplicity of a child's mind. It wasn't quite as hard as he thought it would be to look after a small child. Or possibly it was just _this_ small child that made him feel as if everything would be manageable. He slowly wrapped an arm over the child's shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXX TBC

Hi friends,

Thank you for the lovely reviews and great ideas. I have to let you know how I am writing this story. I have not really planned anything out or even know where I am headed until I sit down to write. I just type away and whatever I write I keep. So, please excuse my errors. I have used some of the ideas you suggested so feel free to let me know what direction you want this story to take. Sorry if this chapter was a bit sentimental.

Harry will not remain little for more than another chapter or two.

Thanks a bunch,

Rachel

P.S.

Ginny will be back in the next chapter as well as Draco and Charlet!


	11. Chapter 11 Babysitting

-1Chapter 11

Small fingers clasped onto his pale hand as Severus held his six year old son on his lap. He looked down at the tiny hand clutching onto his and a memory began to unfold. He remembered when a sixteen year old battered boy held onto his hand in the same way. It occurred to him that this little boy on his lap had yet to endure many horrifying times ahead. This innocent child would be the savior of the Wizarding world, yet grow up feeling as if he was nothing but a burden to his family. He wondered what would happen if the child stayed as he was. Would the boy be granted a second chance to experience childhood, a childhood filled with love?

The spell cast against Harry was considered a dark arts spell. There was a good reason for it to be considered dark for it could change the future by re-living the past. What would become of the Wizarding World if the child were to grow up in a different environment?

Harry leaned against the man's chest feeling safer than he ever felt before. He liked the way his new daddy spoke with him, telling him that he was a _normal_ wizard child.

It made him feel good to know that those _accidents _that happened around him were not so bad after all. Daddy kept telling him how wrong Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were to call him a freak and abnormal. Somehow he always knew that magic was true but never wanted to admit it.

Severus wanted this time Harry had as a child to be filled with something other than the ridicule and abuse he suffered at the hands of the Dursleys. He thought about the tiny golden Snitch in Harry's bedroom, "Accio Harry's Snitch."

Harry looked up at him with big expectant eyes, "What's a Snitch?"

"You will see," Severus held his hand out as the tiny gold ball flew into his study and over to the desk he was sitting at with Harry. Harry wiggled down off his lap and backed into the wall.

"Harry, do not be afraid," Severus admonished.

Harry nodded his head but stayed up against wall while staring at the ball. He had never seen anything fly in the air like that. He decided to show his daddy how brave he really was and raised a small finger to touch the ball.

Severus smiled at the child's courage. He waited until Harry seemed a bit more relaxed before opening his hand and letting the Snitch fly around the room. "Now, the object of this game is to catch the Snitch as swiftly as possible."

Harry kept his eye on the little ball and slowly followed it, occasionally making a grab for it when it flew close by. The Snitch seemed to be taunting him as it flew by his head then zoomed away. Before he even realized it, he was jumping and running all over the study, taking big leaps to reach up and swipe at the ball.

Severus couldn't help but chuckle over the intensity this little Harry already had when going after the Snitch. The boy seemed to be filled with an inexorable amount of energy.

He focused his attention back to his letter, hoping the reader of it had the knowledge he searched for of the dark spell cast against his son. He considered it wise to use his black hawk to deliver this message and raised his wand to summon the intimidating bird.

Harry had just stood up on the wooden chair and was reaching his arm out for the Snitch when a large black hawk soared by him! He was so shocked to see a bird in the house that he lost his balance and fell off the chair. When he hit the hardwood floor he landed on the palms of his hands after his chin took the brunt of the fall. As fast as he could he scrambled to stand and pushed his shirt sleeve against the hot pain on his chin.

Severus advanced around the desk in a flash, worry over taking him when he saw blood dripping down the boy's hand.

Harry stepped back and almost stumbled and fell again. When he got hurt at home his Aunt always yelled at him for being so clumsy. He didn't want his new dad to see what an awful clumsy boy he was.

"I'm okay," Harry stammered out and pressed harder on his chin to make it stop bleeding. It felt like his chin was on fire.

Severus felt a small tug at his heart when the boy pretended to be okay. This child had almost certainly never received sympathy when he most required it. He knelt in front of the child and pulled his small hand away from the cut on his chin. The cut was deep but the boy remained resolutely brave and didn't cry out. That was definitely not typical behavior for such a young child to possess. The Potion Master stood before picking the child up and placing him on his desk with legs dangling over the edge.

"I'm okay, really I am," Harry's small voice wavered a bit as his chin throbbed with tenderness. The man tilted his chin up before raising his wand. Harry pulled back and covered his head with his arm.

Severus gently pulled the boy's arm down, "I would never strike you with my wand. You will not be harmed while you are with me." Once he saw the boy relax a bit he called out, "Accio healing balm."

They could hear the dungeon door squeak open right before the healing balm came floating into the room. Severus opened the jar, "This will not hurt."

Harry nodded then tilted his chin up bravely.

"Good boy," Severus said before dabbing a bit of the cream on the cut.

Harry's heart leapt in his chest, he'd never been told he was good before. The cream was nothing like the burning stuff Aunt Petunia made him use to clean his cuts..

Within seconds the cut healed closed and the swelling began to lessen.

"How does your chin feel Harry?"

"Doesn't hurt anymore, Daddy." Harry felt funny calling the man daddy but he liked the way it sounded too. Dudley said he'd never get a real daddy but he was wrong.

Severus blinked several times at being called 'Daddy'. He wasn't quite comfortable with that name but he could tell the boy had hesitantly said it. He held a hand out to the child to help him off the desk. Once the boy was on the ground the child didn't let go of his hand.

Harry held onto his new father's hand while he looked up at him, "Thanks Daddy, my chin feels like it never got hurt."

Severus patted the child's head before the Snitch flew close by and Harry snatched it out of the air.

"I got it! Look I got it!!"

"Very well done, Harry," Severus smiled at the look of delight Harry now wore.

Just then the floo turned green and Molly Weasley emerged with a wooden crate in her arms. Before Severus had a chance to greet the mother of seven, the floo turned green once more and Ginevra Weasley came forth carrying another crate.

Ginny took in a sharp breath at the sight of little Harry. He was so cute, she just wanted to squeeze him. She wished Hermione was here to see this.

"Welcome Molly, Ginevra," Severus said as he placed an arm around Harry's shoulder. "This is Harry. Harry this is Mrs. Weasley and Ginevra."

"Call me Ginny," Ginny said as she placed her crate on the ground. Professor Dumbledore had already warned them not to refer to the de-aging spell. He made it quite clear how that could have a negative effect on Harry's future.

Harry thought the girl was pretty and he liked her long ginger hair. "Hi," he said with a small voice.

"My, what a handsome boy you are," Molly said as she touched his cheek. "I've brought you all sorts of goodies to eat." She looked up at Severus, "All you need to do is warm these up. The food should last you at least a few days."

"Thank you Molly," Severus said with a slight bow.

Ginny couldn't take her eyes off the darling green eyed boy. He stared back at her and she finally got a smile out of him when she winked.

"I've brought some toys and clothes for you Harry," Ginny said as she reached into the crate and pulled forth a little pony that was no bigger than his shoe. The pony pranced about when she set it on the floor.

Harry looked up at his father to see if it would be okay to play with the pony. Severus nodded and let go of the small hand. He watched Harry kneel down on the floor and poke the pony, causing it to rear up on its hind legs.

Harry clapped his hands in delight. He prodded the pony once more and it galloped around in a circle.  
"It's magic, isn't it?"

Ginny loved little Harry's sweet voice. "That's right. I have something else for you too." This time she placed a jack in the box on the floor. "Go ahead Harry, give it a turn."

Harry couldn't ever remember receiving any gifts before. He wanted to ask if these were really his to keep but didn't want to make the girl angry. He gently turned the handle on the box until the lid popped open. He laughed when a frog jumped out of the box. It hopped around him, croaking loudly then it hopped back in the box again.

"That's magic too, right Daddy?" Harry looked up at his dad.

Ginny had to stuff her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing. Imagine Professor Snape being called daddy? It was just too funny for words. Ginny could tell her mum was holding back laughter as well.

Severus ignored both Weasley women and focused on his son, "Correct, that is made with magic."

The floo turned green once more and this time Dumbledore's head came into view. "Hello Molly, Ginevra. Severus I must see you immediately. We have an issue to deal with regarding Minister Fudge. Molly would you join us as well?"

"Certainly Albus," Molly waited for Albus to move back before going through onto Hogwarts.

Severus knew it must have something to do with the adoption. He turned towards Ginevra and asked, "Ms. Weasley , would you stay with Harry until I return?"

"Sure Professor Snape, I would love to," Ginny said.

Severus was just about to step through the floo when his hand was grasped. He looked down to see big green eyes looking up at him. "Can I come too Daddy?"

Harry just knew he would lose his dad once he left. Maybe he would wake up and be back at the Dursleys again. His stomach twisted with anxiety.

Severus could hear the boy's voice wavering. He knelt down and looked the child directly in the eyes, " I will be back, you have my word." The child looked to be on the verge of tears. The Potion Master signaled for Ginny to come over.

"Harry, Ginevra will take very good care of you. I believe she may be able to supply lunch for you as well. I expect to return before supper. Do you remember what you get if you eat all of your supper?"

"Cake," Harry exclaimed but clutched his daddy's hand tighter. He tried to ignore his pounding heart and struggled to stop acting like such a baby.

Ginny understood Professor Snape's intend to take Harry's mind off of his leaving. She felt a burst of gratitude towards the once hated professor for caring about Harry's feelings.

"Come on Harry, I think Mum made some chicken pot pie for lunch," she held her hand out and watched as Harry took hold of it with a moments pause. She pulled him towards the crate of food just as Snape walked into the floo.

She took out two servings then pulled Harry towards the door to find the kitchen. Harry stopped and looked back at the fireplace.

"Harry, what's the matter?"

"I don't wanna miss it when he comes back," Harry pulled his hand away and walked over to the fireplace. He knelt down on the soft rug and prepared to wait until his daddy came back.

Ginny couldn't believe how attached Harry was already to Professor Snape. She remembered the horrible stories she had heard from Ron about Harry's childhood. It broke her heart to realize how cruelly the Dursley's treated this sweet little boy. She knew he slept in a broom closet at this age and had never received a gift until he went to Hogwarts. It was no wonder Harry was so desperate for a new family.

Ginny walked towards Harry and placed the pot pies on the coffee table.

"Okay, so we'll eat in here," she took her wand out and warmed up the pies. She tried to remember a transformation spell to make forks from the two small statues on the mantle but ended up making a cross between a fork and a spoon.

"Come on Harry, lunch is ready."

Harry turned to see the pies steaming and the funny forks. He smiled at the pretty girl named Ginny. He didn't think the whole pie was his so he waited until Ginny ate her share.

"Aren't you hungry Harry? Do you like chicken pot pie?"

Harry nodded.

"This one is yours," Ginny pointed to the pie.

"You mean all of it?"

"That's right. You eat as much as you want," Ginny said.

Harry knelt down at the coffee table and pulled his pie closer. "I like chicken pie. Dudley gets all the crust but sometimes he leaves me a little." Usually Dudley ate all the crusts off first then the chicken inside, leaving only the vegetables behind. Aunt Petunia would give him Harry's crusts and chicken as well.

Harry broke off a piece of the crust and stuffed it in his mouth. It was way better than the frozen stuff at the Dursley's. He ate until his stomach felt ready to burst.

After lunch Ginny read little Harry a few stories from magical story books with moving pictures. After playing with the tiny pony again Harry wanted to chase the Snitch. Ginny almost caught it before the Snitch flew out the door and down the hall. Harry ran after it and Ginny ran after him. She almost bumped into the small boy when he suddenly stopped at the end of the long hallway. She looked to where Harry was staring and knew why he was so dumbfounded.

Never in all her years had she seen anything so spectacular. She was standing in the entryway leading into the beautiful living room with the giant curving staircase sweeping down into the room. What had caught her breath though was the magnificent three story tall Christmas tree. It was filled with the most striking glass ball ornaments and spectacular twinkling lights that she had ever seen. She took tentative steps into the amazing room. She stood before the large tree and felt a small warm hand grasp onto her own hand.

She looked down to see giant green eyes looking up at her with wonder. She realized this was the first time either one of them had ever been to Snape Manor. Harry never told her he lived in such luxury.

"It's so beautiful," Ginny whispered. "I've never seen a tree like this before." She thought of the Christmas tree they had at the Burrow and her face flushed with embarrassment. How could Harry like someone like her when he was living a life filled with so much extravagance? He deserved to live like this, after all that had happened to him. She felt a stab of fear over losing him to someone more deserving, someone that lived like he did.

"Ginny, why are you sad?" Harry asked as he looked up at her with concern.

Ginny shrugged but smiled at the green eyed boy. In a fit of love for him she scooped him up and held him close.

Harry reveled in this new found hugging thing. He wrapped his arms around Ginny's neck and fingered her long ginger hair. He patted her back like Aunt Petunia did to Dudley when he was sad. "Everything will be alright," Harry whispered.

Ginny felt another swell of love and compassion for what this sweet little boy was destined to accomplish in his life. She placed him back down on the ground then wiped at the tears on her cheeks.

Just then the Snitch flew by and teased around Harry's head. He looked up at it with a crooked smile and leapt up to catch it. He held the Snitch in his hand as he waved it in the air, "Ginny, I caught it!"

"Good job Harry!"

"Harry? What the bloody hell happened to him?" Draco stood in the hallway after flooing in from the Leaky Cauldron. He had been sent ahead by a very irate Mum, to find out where the bloody hell Severus was. Narcissa did not like to be stood up by anyone!

Ginny and Harry turned to see the white haired boy smirking at them. Ginny pulled the child to a chair and had him sit down, "Stay here Harry while I talk with Draco." Harry nodded back.

Ginny immediately signaled for Draco to join her in a room connected to the living room.

"What's going on Weasley?" Draco asked.

Ginny realized this was the first time she had seen Draco since he helped to save her from Voldemort. She knew his family was suffering for his involvement. Her Dad told her that the Malfoy's had all their funds tied up and their house was going to have to be sold, not to mention the cold shoulder they were receiving from close friends.

"Draco, um … I just want to thank you for helping to save me. And also I'm sorry that your Dad didn't make it," Ginny quietly stated.

Draco waved her off, "No problem." He acted as if it wasn't a big deal but inside he was grateful for her acknowledgement over what it had cost him. He quickly changed the subject, "What the hell happened to Potter?"

"Sirius hexed him with some sort of de-aging spell. Professor Snape is trying to fix it. Dumbledore doesn't want Harry to know anything about it yet though. He thinks Harry might get too confused over what's going on."

"You mean Sirius Black? I thought he was Potter's godfather?" Draco asked flabbergasted.

"He is but apparently he isn't of right mind since his return from the veil," Ginny explained. "Anyway, we better get out there and stay with Harry."

Draco followed Ginny back out to the living room and laughed at the tiny replica of Potter sitting on the floor by the tree.

Harry had climbed off the nice chair, not wanting to ruin it. He looked up when Ginny returned.

"Harry, this is Draco," Ginny said as she took hold of Harry's hand once more.

Draco knelt down in front of the raven haired boy, "Hey buddy."

"Hi. Do you live here too?"

"No, but I wish I did. Severus is my godfather," Draco explained.

"Oh. He's the nicest man I ever met," Harry explained with sincerity.

Ginny covered her mouth to stifle the giggle that wanted to escape while Draco threw his head back and laughed loudly. Harry looked at both teens with confusion. He furrowed his brow and gave them both an angry glare. He didn't like anyone laughing at his daddy. His daddy was the nicest person, he really was! Why were they laughing at him?

Ginny noticed the angry glare, "Don't be mad Harry, it's just I've never heard anyone say something like that about Professor Snape. I'm sure he _is_ really nice, just like you said. Right Draco?"

Draco forced himself to stop laughing, "Oh yeah, sure Potter, Severus is as nice as they come."

Harry could tell the teenagers were teasing him. He had been teased all his life and knew when someone was making fun of him. He stomped his foot before turning back around to stare at the tree.

Ginny gave Draco a reproachful look before putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry, don't be angry. We like Professor Snape too. Why don't we go back into the study and draw a nice picture for him?"

Harry liked that idea. He took hold of Ginny's hand once more and the three walked back into the study.

After spending the afternoon drawing pictures, playing with his new toys and chasing Draco, Harry started to feel very tired. He sat down in front of the fire waiting for his daddy to come back. It felt like his daddy had been gone a really long time. Before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep curled up in a ball on the rug.

Draco sat at Professor Snape's desk writing a letter to Pansy. He still liked her and had been trying to convince her to come visit during the holiday. In Pansy's eyes he was 'persona non grata' so she had refused the offer. In a last ditch effort he was writing to tell her he had a present for her and he would give it to her _if_ she came for a visit. He knew it was pathetic but he didn't care. Charlet had started to wear on his nerves this morning and his attraction to her was quickly fading. She was a clone of his own mother and he had no desire to snog someone who reminded him of his mother!

Ginny had picked out a book from the shelf and was curled up in the chair in front of Harry. She thought about putting Harry on the couch to sleep but didn't want to wake him.

About a half hour later Harry woke up. He opened his eyes and was relieved he was still at his Daddy's house. A moment later his heart started to race when he realized he had wet himself during his nap. His pants were stuck to his legs and … oh no, the carpet was wet as well! Oh no, he knew he would get punished for this.

He had been sleeping so deeply lately that sometimes he didn't wake up in time to make it to the loo. Uncle Vernon always gave him a sound thrashing for wetting himself. He sat up and brought his knees up to hug them. He couldn't imagine his new daddy would still want him after the mess he had made. Before he could stop himself he started to cry. Why did he have to ruin everything?

Ginny knelt before the little raven haired boy and put a hand on his shoulder, "Harry what's wrong?"

Harry shook his head, too humiliated to admit his mistake.

Ginny saw the liquid on the carpet and knew right away that was the reason the child was crying.

"Harry, it's okay, accidents happen all the time," she tried to get Harry to look at her but he refused. "Come on Harry, Mum packed some clothes for you in the crate. You can take a bath and put on something else."

Harry reluctantly stood up, horrified when he saw the mess on the carpet. Ginny tried her best to clean it with a scougify but she knew her cleaning charms were not very good. "Draco, do you know a good cleaning charm?"

Draco looked up from his parchment and took in the scene before him with a fair amount of disdain, "No."

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head at his arrogance, "Could you help me out a bit Malfoy."

Draco begrudgingly stood up and came to stand in front of them. "Potter, you do know how to use the loo, right?"

Harry flushed with humiliation over the teenager thinking him still a baby, "I was sleeping. Don't tell anyone, please don't tell."

Draco took pity on the kid, "Potter, it's no big deal. Come on I'll show you where the bathroom is."

He took hold of the little guys hand and dragged him out of the room with Ginny following. Draco led them up the winding staircase and down a long hallway to Harry's bathroom. He could see both Potter and Weasley were looking around like they had never seen a loo before. He smirked at their obvious amazement. Although … he did have to admit that Potter's bathroom was pretty impressive with it's giant marble tub with a dozen faucets. It rivaled the Prefects bathroom at Hogwarts. He turned on the faucets with a flick of his wand and heard both Weasley and Potter take in sharp breaths when the tub began to fill with rainbow colored water.

"Come on Harry, let's get you undressed," Ginny said when she got over her captivation of the bathtub.

Harry didn't move, he looked down at his shoes.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked as she knelt in front of him.

"I can do it myself. I don't want anyone to see me without my clothes," his little fists were balled up and his body was tense.

Ginny looked at the giant marble tub and thought it wouldn't be safe to leave him in here alone. She thought about Harry's reaction to her seeing him naked once he turned back to being sixteen again. She looked at Draco before saying, "Harry, how about if Draco stays. I'll wait for you in the bedroom, okay?"

Harry didn't want anybody to see him without clothes, not even Draco. He shook his head no.

Ginny gave Draco a pleading look before he acquiesced.

"Come on little buddy, I'm a guy too so nothing you have will surprise me," Draco reasoned. He caught the smile on Weasley's face as she walked out and closed the door.

Harry didn't want to cause a bigger fuss than he already was causing so he reluctantly began to peel off his wet clothes. When he just had the undershirt left to take off he turned his back away from Draco and pulled his shirt off then quickly scrambled into the tub.

Draco thought the kid was acting funny but he really didn't know too much about kids. He watched as Harry grabbed a rag and started to scrub himself clean. The kid was very efficient but Draco noticed shampoo left on the back of his hair. He picked up a cup and started to rinse it off. As the bubbles washed off he noticed deep bruising on the kid's back. When Harry stood up the Slytherin saw deep welts on the boy's lower back and across his rump, all the way down to his upper thighs.

Oh Merlin, this kid had been beaten pretty badly and by the looks of the bruising it had happened quite often. Draco wasn't sure what to do, he had to tell Severus. The little boy turned to look at him with an inquisitive stare.

"Um Harry, how did you get those bruises, little buddy," Draco asked as nonchalantly as possible.

Harry's eyes flew open and he backed up away from Draco. Uncle Vernon would beat him if he found out someone knew about his punishments. He was standing with his back up against the wall as bubbles dripped down the front of his pale body.

"It's okay Harry, you don't have to be scared," Draco coaxed. He transfigured the soap into a boat and floated it across the water.

Harry felt trapped like one of those mice Aunt Petunia caught in the traps she set in the basement. He had nowhere to run or to hide. With a defeated air he sank down to his knees and let the warm water wash over him once again. He stared at the boat as it drifted by him.

"Did your Uncle do that to you?" Draco asked, suddenly overcome with guilt for teasing Harry about his Uncle this past year at the train station. Who knew Potter had grown up like this?

"I'm a freak," Harry whispered, crushed to have to admit that to his new friends. Now they wouldn't like him anymore either. "Uncle Vernon says that freaks have to be punished. Dudley's not a freak."

Draco made a face of revulsion, how could Muggles treat their own family like that? What kind of crazy person would do something like that to such a cute little kid?

"Your Uncle sounds like a prick. You seem pretty normal to me," said Draco as he held a hand out to the kid. He saw Harry smile before the kid covered his mouth.

Harry really liked Draco, he was nice. He took hold of Draco's hand and climbed out of the giant tub.

Draco carefully helped to dry off Harry's back and got a better view of the damage. He really regretted all those nasty remarks he had made in the past. He thought about applying some healing cream but decided Severus better see the damage first.

Once Harry was dry he followed Draco out into the bedroom with the towel still wrapped around his body. Ginny was sitting at a desk with a small pile of clothes on her lap. Harry looked around the room with awe. There were pictures on the mantel of his daddy with that boy again. He looked at all the pictures as Draco went to whisper with Ginny.

Draco signaled to Ginny and they walked to the far side of the bedroom, "Weasley, I think the kid has been beaten pretty badly. He said his Uncle punished him."

Ginny took in a sharp breath as her heart twisted at the thought of anyone harming this sweet boy, "Oh no. I wish I could get my hands on that bastard!"

"Yeah, right after I get a hold of him. Do you think we should call Severus?"

Ginny nodded her head then handed Draco the small pile of clothes, "Here help him get dressed while I go down and call Professor Snape."

Ten minutes later Ginny still had no luck finding the Professor. The Burrow was empty as was Grimmauld Place and Professor Dumbledore's office. She was sitting on the ground contemplating what to do when the floo turned green and with a swish of air out stepped Charlet.

Charlet almost tripped over the ginger haired girl on the ground. As soon as she recognized who it was she sneered out, "So are you the new maid? I hope you cleaned my room to my liking or I'll give you no tip. It's quite obvious you need the money."

Ginny's face reddened as she looked down at her shabby skirt. Why hadn't she worn something a bit more stylish? She looked up at the highly fashionable witch before her, "Still as pleasant as always I see."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Charlet said with an arrogance befitting a queen. "Is Harry still slumming with the likes of you?" Charlet peeled off her pink kidskin gloves then shrugged her heavy pink fur cloak to the ground.

Ginny stood up and had to hold herself back from pulling her wand out. She hated the fact that this horrible girl was actually living in the same house as her boyfriend. Oh Gods, Harry! What would Charlet say when she found Harry as a child! Ginny couldn't let the condescending twit say anything in front of Harry that might make him suspicious of how he got here.

"Charlet, there has been an accident. Harry has been turned into a child and Professor Snape is trying to fix it. You must not say anything about the accident in front of Harry. As far as he knows he is six."

Charlet's eyebrow's rose, "Six? Oh this is rich!"

Just then Draco entered the room with little Harry following behind. "Hi Charlet. Sorry I didn't come back but there was a small complication here." Draco indicated the small boy standing next to him.

Charlet ignored the small boy and narrowed her eyes at Draco, "Your Mother is quite upset with you for not returning. We had to eat lunch on our own and I had to leave my packages with the clerk since no one was around to carry them. She's also very upset with Severus and vows not to talk to him ever again!"

"Right," Draco shrugged, "She'll be groveling at his feet the moment he beckons." He reached down and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him over to the box of toys.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful girl with crystal blue eyes and hair the same color as his. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Charlet's glare flicked down to Harry. She noticed his worn out pants with frayed edges and shirt with a mended collar. "So, you've turned into the house elf, have you?" Charlet said mockingly at the little boy. "Serves you right for acting like a house elf last night."

"Shut up Charlet!" Both Draco and Ginny said at the same time.

"You shut up Weasley! Why don't you go scrub the toilets like your supposed to!" Charlet spat out in a haughty tone.

"Why don't you …" she was cut off as a dark voice interrupted.

"Enough!" Severus deep voice reverberated in the wood paneled room. No one had noticed him returning through the floo.

Harry turned and without thinking ran up to his new daddy with his arms up. Severus scooped the boy up and was shocked when the child wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his body, in a tight hug.

"Daddy your home!" Harry yelled in delight.

Severus ignored the three teens as they laughed mercilessly over Harry calling him Daddy.

"Yes, Harry. Did you have fun with Ginevra?"

Harry nodded and squeezed his daddy tighter. He didn't ever want to be put down. He liked this feeling of being held. "Daddy what's a house elf?"

"Have the house elves returned?" Severus asked Draco. When Draco shook his head Severus pulled his head back to look at Harry, as the boy still clung to him, "Why do you ask?"

Harry pointed a finger at Charlet, "Because she said I turned into a house elf and I acted like one too."

Severus turned a thunderous glare toward his newest ward. Charlet cringed at the look of fury her guardian wore. She pulled herself together and smiled back at the boy. "It was just a joke," she said in a slightly shaky voice.

"Yes, I am sure it was said in a _kindly fashion_," Severus sneered with disapproval. "You may contemplate your erroneous comments as you clean up this room."

Charlet's mouth dropped open. Imagine having to clean up after a filthy little peasant child! She looked at the toys scattered across the room. She threw her chin up and declared, "Severus, I will not be treated like a servant!"

Severus flicked his wand at his ward and her voice left her. He'd be damned if he was going to listen to her whining all night long. "Once you learn to control your tongue you will gain the privilege of speaking once more. In the mean time I suggest you get to work," the Potion Master's tone was menacing.

Charlet opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. She let giant tears fall down her cheeks as she began picking up the toys, flinging them in the crate with a fury she had never felt before.

Severus ignored the spoiled brat and turned his attention towards Ginevra when she spoke up.

"Professor, we have something we need to speak with you about … in private." Ginny nodded towards Harry as he clung to the Potion Master's neck.

Severus nodded and began to disentangle himself from the small arms and legs, "Harry, I need you to stay here while I speak with Ginevra and Draco."

Harry immediately felt his face flush with humiliation. He knew they would tell his Daddy about his accident. His eyes were pulled to the wet spot on the carpet. He held tighter to his Daddy's neck, "No Daddy, don't leave me again."

Severus pulled the child off his neck and placed the boy on the floor. "Stop fussing, I'll return shortly," he said sharply, in no mood for theatrics. He noticed the accusatory glare Ms. Weasley gave him and softened his tone when he said, "Harry, I promise to return shortly."

Harry knew he would get in trouble once his daddy found out about the accident. He picked up the pony prancing around his feet and held it close.

Severus followed the two teens out into the hallway before shutting the door behind him. His emotions were running high after his meeting with Minister Fudge. He knew he was a little harsh with the boy and vowed to make it up to him.

"Professor Snape, Harry had a little accident on the carpet in your study. Draco and I took him upstairs for a bath and he refused to get undressed in front of us," Ginny explained. She could tell Professor Snape was preparing for the worst when his body tensed up and his jaw tightened.

Draco continued, "He finally agreed once Ginny left but there's something you should know…" Truth be told, Draco was afraid to say this next part. "Um, well … he has some pretty bad bruises down his back and legs. He said his uncle punished him for being a freak."

Severus found he was holding his breath and noisily let it out in a huff. He gathered his emotions and paced in the hallway before turning back to look at the teens. Both Ginny and Draco took a step back over the menacing look on the professor's face. Ginny thought this is what he must have looked like when he was a Death Eater.

"Does the child require a healer?" Severus asked in a sharp tone.

Draco shrugged, "I think you should look for yourself but … try not to look like you do right now. The kid will probably melt into the floor."

Severus closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm down. "Thank you for your unassailable advice, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you both for watching Harry today. I will be sure to address the issue at hand. You may see yourselves out using the floo in the living room," With that said he stalked back into the study with robes billowing behind him.

Severus halted at the door when he took in the scene before him. Harry was cleaning up the toys as Charlet sat behind _his _desk. The spoiled girl had her wand out and was silently changing the color of her nail polish with her feet propped up on his papers.

With a swish of his wand the girl's backside hit the floor when her chair disappeared. She stood up with indignation and saw the cold fury on her guardians face. Her mouth opened and closed silently.

Severus jerked his head towards the door, "Get up to your room. You'll be having no supper tonight for shirking your duties. I will restore your voice tomorrow if I see fit."

Charlet grabbed up her cloak and flung it over her shoulder as she passed by him. The cloak hit him in the face and he knew it was not by accident. As Charlet walked down the hall she let out a silent scream as she felt her clothes turn to little more than rags.

Ginny howled with delight as the snobby girl passed by her. Ginny was waiting to use the fireplace in the living room when she saw Charlet running up the stairs dressed in rags. Serves her right for acting so high and mighty! Ginny flooed back to the burrow with a giant smile plastered across her face.

Severus watched his son cleaning furiously at a spot on the carpet. The boy looked to be in a panic as he scrubbed away at the yellowing spot.

When Harry noticed his daddy was staring at him he put his hands up before him and cried out, "Please Daddy, please don't send me back. It won't happen again, I promise!"

Severus went directly to the child and inwardly cringed when the boy covered his head as he approached him. The Potion Master scooped the boy up and held him to his chest, "Calm down Harry. You are not in trouble, accidents happen."

"But I didn't mean to… I'm sorry daddy," Harry crumbled against his father's chest as relief washed through him. He wasn't in trouble, his daddy wasn't angry with him!

Severus sat down on the chair by the fire and continued holding the trembling boy. He shushed him and rubbed small circles on his back. He abruptly stopped when the boy jerked away from his touch.

"Harry, may I see your back?"

"NO, please," the boy pleaded and tried to scramble off his lap.

Severus held firmly to the boy's arm and pulled him back. He unbuttoned the worn out shirt and pulled it off the boy's pale frame. In one swift move he turned the child away from him. He closed his eyes and pushed down the rage he felt towards Dursley. The bruises went beyond the boy's trousers so he turned the child back to face him and noticed silent tears falling.

"Shush now Harry. Everything will work out in the end." Those simple words seemed to settle the child down.

Harry immediately calmed down at hearing those oddly familiar words. He knew he had heard them once before from someone he cared deeply about. He couldn't remember who he heard the words from though. It must have been his mummy but he wasn't sure.

Severus unsnapped the boy's trousers and pushed them down before pulling his knickers down as well. He noticed the boy flush deeply but had to ignore the child's embarrassment. He had to see what damage had been inflicted against his son. He turned the boy around and caught his breath at the sight before him. The bruising was far more extensive than he had originally thought. One slash looked to be infected and oozed forth a yellow liquid amongst various other welt marks.

Severus could only imagine the pain Harry now suffered through so stoically. He called forth the healing potions and carefully applied them. Once that was done he redressed the child silently, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"Are you mad Daddy?" came a soft whisper filled with worry.

"Not at you, son. Children should never be struck. Your uncle is an abominable excuse for a human."

Harry didn't know what abominable meant but he did remember what Draco said about Uncle Vernon, "Yeah, he's a prick."

Severus smirked, wondering who the child had heard that from. Hopefully it was from that skeletal wife Dursley had but he highly doubted it. He held the boy much more gingerly than before, not wanting to aggravate the child's bruising.

"Have you eaten supper yet?" Severus asked as he noticed the clock on the far wall chime eight o'clock.

"No sir, but I'm not very hungry," Harry couldn't remember the last time he had eaten as much food as he did at lunch today. That amount was more than a weeks rations while he lived with the Dursleys. "But, I'll eat if you want me to?"

Severus shook his head, he didn't feel like eating either after seeing the damage his son had been receiving. He noticed the boy looking sad once again, "What is it Harry?"

"It's just that now I won't get cake," Harry said in a matter of fact tone.

"Says who?" Severus called forth the cake from the kitchen and saw his son's eyes open wide as it landed on the coffee table. There was still half of the cake left on the platter. "It's all yours," Severus said knowing full well the child would barely manage to eat a small piece.

Harry climbed off his daddy's lap and picked up the fork from earlier that day. He looked at his father once more and on his daddy's nod he stuck the fork into the sugary confection. The chocolate frosting hung down the sides of his fork then smeared against his face as he pushed the piece into his mouth. He closed his eyes, "Mmm, this is the best cake I ever had." He giggled madly when he realized this was the _only_ cake he ever had.

Severus couldn't believe how much he loved this child. He watched as the boy appreciated every bite he took. He wondered why he had been blessed with this child's presence in his life. He didn't deserve to be the boy's father but he welcomed it whole heartedly.

Severus knelt down on the other side of the coffee table and picked up the oddly shaped fork. "May I?"

Harry nodded with a bubble of laughter, "Sure daddy!"

Severus smiled at the child's merriment before sticking a big piece of chocolate cake into his own mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

I posted yesterday Sunday October 22 - did you receive the alert that the chapter was up? I haven't received an alert yet - Hope you enjoyed the 19 pages of story in this chappy - let me know what you think. Rachel


	12. Chapter 12 Harry

12

Before you read this chapter I recommend you go back to chapter 3 of Harry' Last Hope and read that chapter. The whole story wraps back around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus couldn't sleep. His eyes refused to remain closed as he struggled not to worry about the small boy across the hall. Harry didn't put up a fuss or fight about being left alone in his new bedroom. No, the boy had put up a false bravado and Severus knew the act was for the sole purpose of impressing him. The boy was wrought with insecurity, that much was obvious. His insistence to not be a nuisance and hide his fears had started at a very young age indeed.

The Potion Master thought of his meeting at the ministry that had taken place earlier that day. Minister Fudge had been persuaded into re-evaluating the legal rights Severus had in the adoption now that Black was back. As far as the minister was concerned Harry's legal godfather should have the right to attain custody of the boy.

The adoption had been very close to being over turned in favor of Black, that is until Severus stepped in and set the minister straight.

When Severus had first reached the ministry building he had no idea the pandemonium his presence would cause. Witches and Wizards alike had stopped to turn and stare at him. Several asked for autographs, which he refused to give with a wave of his hand.

By the time Dumbledore and Severus had made their way into the minister's office there was a large crowd following behind them. As soon as Fudge saw the support Snape had garnered he soon changed his tune and began to back Snape.

Severus demanded the adoption to remain as it was _and_ for the entire matter to be laid to rest. Fudge was about to refuse but once Severus threatened to reveal the minister's part in keeping Harry at the Dursley's, the minister relented. The minister let it be known that he was concerned for his own welfare now that Black was a free man. Snape could care less what Black would have to say over matter.

Severus reflected once more about the sixteen year old Harry never coming to him with the information that Black was trying to turn the adoption over.. He didn't know if the teen had ever planned on telling him what Black was up to. It put a slight doubt into his mind whether or not Harry _would _choose to stay with him if given the chance. He pushed that thought aside, not wanting to question their relationship as father and son.

It had been almost an hour since the Potion Master had last checked on his six year old son. The first time he went into the dimly lit room he had found the boy curled up on the bed with silent tears dripping down his face. As soon as the child realized Severus had walked into the room the little imp pretended to be asleep. Severus had tried to get him to open up and talk about his tears but the child had refused. After several long minutes Harry finally fell asleep.

Severus threw back his covers and pushed his feet into his slippers once more. He quietly went out into the hallway and pushed his son's door open a bit more. He was surprised to find the child standing in the middle of the room looking around as if he were lost.

He immediately spelled the lights on and stepped closer to the child as the boy's look of panic slowly abated.

"Daddy, I thought … I-I didn't know where I was… I thought you left me …"

Severus scooped the boy up and brought him back to his own bedroom, "No Harry, I told you that I would not leave you. Let us sit by the fire for a bit, shall we?"

Harry nodded as he held tightly to his father's neck with one hand and clutched his pony with the other. Once they sat on the chair by the fire, Harry laid his head against his daddy's chest and heard the thumbing of his heart. It calmed his own racing heart down considerably.

"Better?" Severus asked as he wrapped his arms around the child.

"You're the best daddy in the world," Harry quietly affirmed. "Way better than Uncle Vernon."

"I should hope so," Severus stated dryly, although he felt quite content to hear his son say the first part. "Close your eyes now and try to sleep."

It took only moments before Severus could feel the steady rhythm of his son's breathing, indicating that the child had fallen asleep. Before long his own eyes shut and he fell into a restful slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Severus woke up with a sleeping child curled up in his lap. He felt a sharp kink in his neck as he tried to sit up a little straighter. The boy startled awake and looked up at him with alarm.

"You are safe child," Severus calmly confirmed.

Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched before climbing off his daddy's lap. He found his little pony on the ground and picked it up.

"Come Harry, let us get ready for the day," Severus led the small boy into the bathroom. He was relieved when the child took care of his own needs without needing help, then washed and dressed himself.

They made their way down into the kitchen to search through the crate of food Molly had left them. Just as Severus warmed up the pancakes and eggs, a very infuriated Charlet stormed into the room.

Severus sighed deeply, he had actually forgotten all about the obtuse girl with all that had been on his mind. He begrudgingly waved his wand to cancel the loss of voice spell he had placed on her. He immediately regretted it as she began her tirade.

"How could you do something so evil, so cruel! I have never been treated with such disrespect in all my life! I swear Severus you'll be sorry you ever did that!" Charlet raved.

"Is that a threat?!" Severus asked in a cold tone sending a shiver down Harry's back.

Charlet straightened her pearl laden robe and gathered her poise, "I would never threaten you, cousin. I am merely saying that it was a cruel punishment in which I hope you do not use again."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the girl, "I have absolutely no patience to put up with any defiance. If you should speak to me in a disrespectful tone again I will not only render you speechless but also confine you to your rooms for the foreseeable future. Do I make myself clear?"

Charlet had the good sense to push down her anger and adopt a more submissive expression, "Yes Severus, I do understand."

"Fine, then please join us for breakfast," the Potion Master knew the girl was still angry, however, he really did not have the fortitude to reflect on the matter.

Charlet sat in the chair next to Harry and looked at the small boy in shabby clothes. She couldn't wait to inform Vespa of the new state of affairs! This might even help their new plan along rather nicely.

Harry had never seen anyone with hair as long and shiny as Charlet had. He wished he could touch it. "You have nice hair," Harry declared before stuffing a large piece of pancake in his mouth.

Charlet ignored the sticky little urchin and continued eating her breakfast. She felt Severus' eyes boring into her but chose to ignore him as well.

"Hey, guess what? We all have black hair!" Harry declared with delight. "Charlet, do you like ponies? You can play with my pony if you want to." Harry prodded the toy to prance towards Charlet.

Charlet rolled her eyes, "I don't play with toys anymore, you little freak." She knew that name effected the boy adversely from her talks with Vespa.

Harry grabbed the pony off the table and held it close. Uncle Vernon called him a freak too.

Severus gave the girl a stern reproach, "Charlet, you may leave the table if you cannot manage to be civil towards Harry."

Charlet suddenly remembered her purchases from yesterday's shopping extravaganza were being delivered this morning and thought better than to talk back. She quickly did some damage control. "Alright, let me see your stupid pony."

Harry didn't like the way Charlet looked at him when Daddy wasn't watching and he didn't want her to play with his pony anymore either. He clasped onto it tighter and shook his head. When daddy wasn't looking Charlet stuck her tongue out at him.

Harry saw Charlet's pink tongue sticking out at him and he immediately thought of all the times Dudley did that to him too. It made him feel really angry and he wished Charlet's tongue would turn into a pink snake.

Severus had just picked up his cup of tea when Charlet clapped both her hands over her mouth and started to scream. He quickly stood up and made his way to the panic stricken girl.

Charlet felt something wiggling in her mouth and freaked out when she realized it was her tongue! She tried to tell Severus but couldn't manage to form any coherent words. Finally she grabbed at his hand and opened her mouth so he could see.

The Potion Master stepped back from his initial shock over seeing a pink snake looking back at him. He quickly incanted a spell to end the charm cast at the girl's mouth. The pink snake disappeared and was replaced with her sharp tongue once more.

"What the bloody hell just happened?! Did you do that Severus?" Charlet was fuming with anger.

Severus gave a curt shake of the head. They both looked at Harry at the same time. The boy's eyes were opened wide with shock.

"Harry, what happened?" Severus asked.

"I-I don't know," Harry said.

Severus turned the boy towards him and looked into his eyes, before snapping out, "Never lie to me child. Do not be afraid to tell me the truth."

Harry's heart raced with fear. He knew he had caused that snake to happen but also knew he would get into really big trouble if his daddy found out. Whenever 'funny business' happened at the Dursley's he always ended up locked in his cupboard for days, after being punished over Uncle Vernon's knee. He was frozen with fear over making his daddy mad at him.

"Harry James Potter, I will ask you once more; did you turn Charlet's tongue into a snake? Never keep secrets from me," Severus used a stern voice to convey the gravity of the situation. He was not only concerned for the boy's uncontrolled magic but also over the fact that the boy would hide anything from him. He realized part of the reprimand was due to a sixteen year old Harry keeping secrets about Sirius Black trying to get the adoption turned over.

Harry didn't want to lie but he was too afraid to tell the truth. He shook his head before looking down to avoid his daddy's eyes.

Charlet couldn't hold back her fury any longer, "You horrible little freak! Severus you ought to beat him senseless for hexing me!"

Harry panicked over hearing that. He jumped down from the chair and ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he needed to hide. He ran into the hallway but before he even reached the end he heard his daddy's voice.

"Stop! Harry, come," Severus commanded in an unyielding tone. He watched as the child hesitated for a mere second before turning to face him.

Severus led the boy into his study and shut the door behind them. He contemplated how to handle this situation. After a moment he made up his mind. He stared down at the trembling boy, regretting what had to happen in order for the child to learn to trust and obey him. It would not be to the child's benefit to let him get away with mischievous behavior and lie to his father. Severus sat down on the chair by the fireplace and crooked a finger to the child.

Harry felt like his legs were made out of lead as he walked towards his doom. He looked down at the floor, too ashamed to look his daddy in the eyes. Why did he have to be such an awful abomination, like Uncle Vernon always called him. Why did funny things always happen around him?

"Daddy please, I'm sorry, I-I didn't know it would happen! Please daddy!" Harry begged in a trembling voice. Begging never worked with Uncle Vernon, it only made the punishment worse but he couldn't manage to stop himself.

Severus took hold of the child's thin shoulders and leaned down to look him in the eyes. "It is very important that you not lie to me ever again. Wizarding children will cause accidents to happen, that is part of growing up. You are not in trouble for the accident but you are in trouble for lying to me."

Severus released the boy's shoulders and sat back in his chair. The boy slowly put the pony on the floor then stood up and with shaky hands began to unbutton his pants.

Severus was horror-struck and grabbed at the boy's hands quickly, "No Harry, I would never beat you." He buttoned the child's pants back up then pulled Harry onto his lap.

"Merlin child, I would never lay hands on you in anger. For pity's sake, is that the only way Dursley dealt with your transgressions?"

Severus pulled the boy closer to him and kissed the top of his head. In doing so he noticed the boy felt a bit warm. He felt Harry's forehead and confirmed his suspicion. The boy was slightly warm, but not enough to cause alarm. He would keep an eye on the boy in case the fever rose any higher.

"I'm sorry daddy. I just don't know why I'm such a bad boy," Harry's voice sounded grave with the weight of his crime.

"You are not bad Harry. I can hardly blame you for not trusting in adults with that dreadful uncle of yours. You must learn to trust me, I will always watch out for your best interests. Now, let us come up with an appropriate punishment together. One that does not involve any form of physical punishment."

"Um, I can clean and wash the dishes and even make your bed and clean your room," Harry declared, racking his brain for more punishments that didn't include getting hit.

"You are not a house elf, Harry," Severus stated flatly.

"What _is_ a house elf? Charlet said I'm one."

"No you are not, do not listen to her comments any longer. A house elf is a small creature that enjoys tending to a wizards needs. House elves cook and clean and do your bidding. They are very useful creatures that I have become far too dependant on," Severus saw the wheels turning in the boy's head before the child looked up at him with a serious expression.

"Daddy, I think I _am_ a house elf."

Severus closed his eyes, "Harry, for Merlin's sake! You were treated very poorly by your relatives but you will not be inflicted with such treatment any longer. Now, let us get back to your punishment. I can not very well assign you a report nor can I give you detention. I am unfamiliar with punishments for small children so I will require your assistance. Perhaps you can tell me how the Dursley's punished that great oaf of a cousin you have?"

Harry giggled into his hand, "Dudley doesn't get punished!" Harry's giggling bubbled into a fit of full laughter.

Severus thought that was the nicest sound he had heard in a long time and vowed to make it happen more often.

"Oh, wait. One time Uncle Vernon's boss came to tea and brought his grandson Carter Thomas with him and Dudley was supposed to play nicely with him and share but Dudley doesn't know how to share so he hit Carter Thomas really hard and made him cry! That was the only time he ever got in trouble," Harry said this all in one long breath with big round eyes.

Severus quirked an eyebrow up, "And what sort of punishment did Dudley endure?"

"They made him say he was sorry," Harry stated with a smile. "It didn't go over so well though because right after Dudley said he was sorry he kicked Uncle Vernon in the shin for making him say it."

"You reap what you sow," The Potion Master alleged dryly. "Well if an apology was good enough for Carter Thomas than it is most certainly good enough for Charlet. An apology it is then."

Harry looked up into his new father's face and felt a burst of love. He reached up and hugged his daddy's neck in a tight embrace. Right before he let go he gave his daddy a kiss on the cheek.

Severus was seriously thinking of having Harry stay this young and innocent, even if Black did regain his senses. He felt so fortunate to be able to meet his son at this innocent stage of the boy's life, before distrust had a firm hold. Regretfully, he was forced to admit that would not be very fair to the boy.

Harry scrambled off his lap and ran towards the door.

"Harry, where are you going?"

"To tell Charlet that I'm sorry," Harry declared. He ran out the door and down the hallway. Once he got to the stairs he slowed down. By the time he was half way up the stairs he felt as if he needed to lie down. His head swam with dizziness and his tummy began to twist. He turned around and sat on the step. After a minute he stood up and held onto the rail as he made his way up the stairs. His head felt kind of cloudy and his bones hurt too.

He walked past his own room and looked in several more rooms down the long hallway. Harry could hear someone talking in the last room down the hall. He slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside. Charlet was sitting on top of a giant round bed with silky curtains draped around it. Her room was so messy he couldn't find a clear path to get to her. She still hadn't noticed him and kept talking to herself in the mirror. He knocked on the partially opened door to get her attention.

"Oh Merlin, it's the kid!" Charlet hissed into the mirror before narrowing her eyes at Harry. "What the bloody hell do you want?"

Harry took a step into the room, "I'm sorry bout the snake tongue, Charlet," Harry bravely declared.

"Get out, you little freak!" Charlet screamed before throwing her shoe at the door. Merlin, she hoped the little vagabond hadn't heard her talking to Vespa! She waited until the door closed all the way before holding the mirror up to her face once more.

"Vespa, he's gone."

XXXXXXXXX

Severus heard his black hawk approaching before he ever saw him. The bird swooped into the room through the floo with great commotion and black soot polluting the air. The Potion Master pulled off the parchment attached to the bird's leg then shooed it out the window.

He knew who the letter was from and was eager to have his questions about the dark arts spell answered. The note consisted of five words; _Diagon Alley, Pinder's Potions, now._

The ex- death eater was quite familiar with Pinder's Potions. It was a popular drinking establishment for death eaters to frequent, due to the easy escape routes leading out.

Severus had to leave Harry and did not trust Charlet to care for the boy. He floo called the Burrow but found no one to be home. Next he called Draco and asked the teen to come through the floo.

Draco begrudgingly agreed to stay with Harry until his return. Severus made sure to warn him to check on the child's fever every so often. Then feeling more than a little concerned he felt compelled into leaving a hand written list of precautionary measures to take should the fever worsen or an emergency arise.

Draco smirked at Severus and shook his head, "I hate to point this out Severus but you are beginning to act like Madame Pomfrey with all your fussing over the kid."

Severus pulled his heavy cloak over his shoulders and gave the Slytherin a dark look, "You would do well not to repeat that statement to anyone else. I hear Durmstrang gets awfully cold in the dead of winter." He turned on his heel and headed upstairs to let Harry know he would need to leave for a bit.

He finally found the child curled up in the chair they had slept in last night in his bedroom. The boy was startled awake when they entered the room.

Severus knelt before the chair and pressed a hand to the small boy's forehead. Definitely a bit warmer than before but still not alarming so. "Harry, I must leave for a short while."

Harry rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up, "I dreamed I had to go back to the Dursley's and I missed Christmas with you."

Severus knew this would be Harry's first real Christmas. He smoothed the child's hair back, "I promise we will have Christmas together. I must leave but Draco will stay with you until I return."

Harry turned to see Draco leaning against the door frame. He jumped off the chair and launched himself at the shocked Slytherin.

"Draco, let's play piggy back again! Trot around, trot around!"

Draco bent down so Harry could climb on his back. He caught the smirk Severus now smugly wore before his godfather walked out the door. Before long he was galloping around the large bedroom with Harry Potter hanging on his back. Merlin, what was this world coming to!

XXXXXXXXX

Knockturn Alley was packed with shoppers of every variety. All the restaurants had lines out the door in view of the fact that the house elves were still on strike. Severus pulled his hood further over his face as a few witches recognized him. He heard his name whispered as he walked by a group of teens.

The black door to Pinder's Potions had a goblin guarding the establishment. As soon as the goblin recognized him it bowed down low and pushed the door open. Severus spotted his friend in the very back of the room sitting right next to the floo.

A bottle of fire whiskey was ordered before the frizzy haired wizard spoke, "May I ask who had the audacity to cast a dark spell against your son, Severus?"

Severus waved the question off, "Doesn't matter, the man was not of sound mind."

"Would you like me to take care of the man for you? I owe you my life Severus." The frizzy haired wizard had a dark gleam in his eye that made Severus respond more harshly than intended.

"I am capable of taking care of my own problems. I would like to know about this curse," Severus emphasized, then calmed himself by taking a swig of the fire whiskey.

"Anxious, are you? As you should be, as you should be." The Wizard replied in a sober tone, "The spell is classified as dark arts for a reason; it will eventually kill the one it was cast against … unless they return to their proper age before fever sets in."

Severus took in a sharp breath.

"I take it the child has the fever already? There is still hope. Let me explain the curse; For every day the child lives at that age, a day will disappear from his past from that same age. It will effect every person the child had come in contact with during the days that he disappeared; since he is re-living those days. It is quite complicated but you must understand something; the _Universe_ will fight against this unnatural occurrence and kill off the person causing these anomalous days to occur. Hence the fever will eventually kill the child." At this point the Wizard pulled out a small glass bottle filled with a dark liquid and set it on the table.

Severus picked it up and uncorked it. He couldn't recognize the ingredients from the smell.

"Be careful my friend, there is no other like this in the world. It will save your son. The potion will take roughly ten years to work. Once the child returns to his past the fever will leave him but … this potion will be in his system building up a resistance to the fever. You can not cheat the Universe… _the fever will return_. But it will take ten years for the fever to return. By the time the fever does return the boy will be strong enough to fight it off."

Ten years … that would make Harry sixteen. Severus suddenly remembered the odd fever Harry had when he was rescued from the Dursleys. He remembered how the fever resisted every potion the boy was given! Severus struggled to grasp the concept. This had already happened, Harry had already lived through this time travel experience when he was saved from the Dursleys this past summer.

It all made perfect sense now; the odd dreams with him caring so deeply for the boy, the way his feelings for Harry had changed so abruptly on the day he saved him way back in July. It was no wonder he felt a strong connection towards Harry!

This time Harry spent as a six year old had indeed impacted his whole life as it looped back around to the here and now.

Merlin, how would this effect Harry when it ended? Would he still be open to having a father that had lied to him and sent him back to live with the Dursleys? The disheartening thought of sending Harry back to Privet Drive took the Potion Master's breath away.

"My friend, are you alright?" The frizzy haired wizard asked with concern over seeing his friend lose all color in his face.

Severus forced himself to breathe. He clutched onto the table, "The child _must_ be sent back."

"That is correct. Without doing so, the boy would surely die. You haven't a choice but to make the one who cast this against your son send the child back. You see the boy was essentially plucked from his life. You must cast an obliviate to keep the child from remembering his time here." The wizard sat back and folded his hands on the table, "Give the entire bottle of the potion to the child just before he is returned. He must be returned within a few minutes of drinking the potion or he will die."

Severus carefully placed the potion in his pocket before nodding at the wizard, "A debt paid, my friend. You owe me nothing more."

The frizzy haired wizard bowed his head in acknowledgement of this wizards oath. By the time he looked up once more the stoic Potion Master was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at Snape Manor, Draco was beginning to worry about the little tyke. When Draco had first arrived the kid had been full of energy, jumping around and talking incessantly about Christmas. As time went on the kid slowed down considerably until he finally lost all his energy. At the moment all the kid wanted to do was to lie on the rug in front of the Christmas tree.

"You want to go see what kind of food is in the kitchen?" Draco asked the lethargic boy. They were lying on the floor next to each other looking up at the tall tree as the colorful fairies flickered through the branches.

"No thanks. I'm not very hungry," Harry said in a tired voice. His head was swimming again and the lights on the tree were making him feel a bit nauseous. He rolled over onto his tummy and looked at his new friend. "You can go eat if you want. I won't go anywhere."

Draco turned on his side and balanced his head on a bent arm. He looked at the kid's sweaty face and thought he best check his temperature. He'd forgotten all about doing that until now. He placed a hand against the boy's forehead and could instantly tell the kid was ill.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me you didn't feel good," Draco asked as he sat up and looked down at the kid.

"Dunno."

"Come on, Severus wanted me to give you some potion if your fever went up," Draco stood up and helped Harry to his feet. The kid dragged his feet and bumped into the coffee table when they passed it. "You alright Harry?"

"Don't feel so good, Dray," Harry whispered. He stopped and knelt down on the floor before pressing the palms of his hands against his forehead.

Draco knelt down in front of him, "You want a piggy back ride?"

Harry shook his head. His head hurt so bad he thought he might start to cry. He pushed his fingers against his closed eyes and willed the tears to stay put. "I want my daddy."

"Yeah, he'll be back soon. Come on little buddy, let's wait for him in the study," Draco said as he scooped the kid up and held him close. The kid put his head down on his shoulder and gripped him around the neck.

Before they reached the study Draco could tell the kid had fallen asleep. He tried to put Harry down on the sofa but the kid gripped his neck tighter. With nothing else to do the Slytherin decided to just hold the sleeping boy. He sat down in a chair by the fire with the kid still clinging to him. Before long they were both fast asleep.

XXXXXXXX

Severus walked down the icy street in a daze. He couldn't get over the fact that he had to send Harry back to Privet Drive. The spell Black had cast at Harry was not a de-aging spell; no far worse, it actually kidnapped Harry from his past. Once the boy returned he would be living with those vile Muggles once more!

He had promised the boy he wouldn't ever have to go back there again. He had no idea that six year old Harry had been taken from the past. The average de-aging spell merely shrunk your body and mind back to a younger age. The curse cast against Harry had actually taken him directly out of his past.

What sort of effect would this have on Harry when he turned back to being sixteen. The Potion Master couldn't help but think it would only make Harry distrust adults even more for being lied to. He might not remember anything when he returned to Privet Drive after he was alleviated but he would surly remember everything once he returned to being sixteen. Sixteen year old Harry would know exactly what had happened to him.

A flurry of snow fell as he passed by the same toy store he had purchased Harry's hover board at. He remembered that day as being a good one, filled with happy memories for them both. Without knowing exactly what he was looking for, he made his way through the throngs of people and went into the toy store. He heard his name being whispered amongst the many parents doing their last minute shopping. Within seconds the proprietor was standing in front of him.

"Professor, welcome to my shop. Anything you want is yours, free of charge! We are so grateful to both you and your son sir," the owner gushed forth. "What are you looking for?"

"A toy for a six year old child," Severus stated while his eyes roamed the shop.

"I have a special toy I ordered for important patrons but I'm sure they would understand if you wanted it instead!" The little man pushed his way through the crowd and opened a door leading into the back room. Standing in the corner was a wizard bicycle. There were no wheels but the rest looked the same as a Muggle bicycle.

Severus couldn't think of a better gift to give his son, "Is it possible to make it blue and to add a horn?"

The man gave him a peculiar look but nodded, "Certainly sir, anything for you."

Within moments Severus walked out of the store with a brightly wrapped package, shrunk down to fit in his pocket. He picked up a few more items then made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

He stopped off at Hogwarts to relay his new found knowledge of the curse to Albus. The headmaster wore a grim expression but promised to let healer Fairchild know as soon as possible. Albus could see that Severus was struggling with sending the boy back.

"Severus, you must remember, the child has already lived through all the abuse he will ever suffer at the hands of Dursley. In other words the curse has essentially gone back in time and taken Harry out of the life he was living at the age of six. He will not be forced to re-live those ten years over again. Severus, think of it this way; the child had the opportunity to be free from the Dursleys for a few precious days. Harry will be back with us soon, the same sixteen year old adolesent boy you have grown to love. This expierence could only change him for the better."

Severus nodded, "That will be of some comfort but … was there any charm that could have kept the child from the emotional abuse he already suffered? I am certain there is no such magic strong enough to hold back Dursley's sharp words and humiliation directed at the child." Severus turned away from the headmaster and held onto the mantle of the fireplace as he looked down at the floor, "Albus, if you could only appreciate the purity and love this child exudes, you would feel as I do over sending him back to that hell hole. I may never forgive you for placing him there to begin with."

Severus didn't look back as he stepped into the floo. He missed the tears the headmaster now shed and the look of utter grief.

XXXXXXXX

Severus stepped out of the floo at Snape Manor. He was amazed to find Draco fast asleep with Harry draped across his chest. For a moment his snarkiness came out and he wished he had a camera. A picture of this scene would forever keep these two boys in line! Blackmail was a useful tool if used for good.

Just then, Harry woke up and stared up at him through green eyes.

"Daddy," the small fevered boy reached a hand up towards his father.

Severus shrugged his cloak to the ground before picking the boy up and pressing his lips to the child's forehead. He could tell the fever had exacerbated considerably since his departure that morning. "I am here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX TBC

Hello Friends,

So how will this effect Harry once he returns back to being sixteen?

The sixteen year old will not go back to Privet Drive once the curse end.

Hmm, I guess you will have to wait and see. What was your favorite part in this chapter? Mine was the scene with Draco taking care of Harry at the end of the chapter.

Draco will be in the next chappy since I'm starting to really like him.

Tigerlilly- hope your sister is better soon :+)

Take care and don't forget to review 8 +)


	13. Chapter 13 Christmas Comes Early

-113

Six year old Harry had never been so relieved to see anyone in all his short years. He had a terrible dream about waking up back in the cupboard and was so happy to wake up to his daddy looking down at him that he almost started to cry. Then he did start to cry once his daddy picked him up and kissed him on his forehead. He couldn't explain how safe he felt, like he'd never felt before.

Severus carefully picked the child up off of Draco's chest without waking the teen. He could feel the fever radiating through the child's clothes and thought he best do something about it. He held the boy close as he walked upstairs and into his bedroom. He had no idea why the child was silently weeping against his shoulder but tried to console him.

"I will take care you," Severus said in soothing voice. He placed the boy down on his bed and went into the bathroom to run a tepid bath.

He knew this fever would not respond to potions, it would take old fashioned Muggle treatment to get the fever to lessen for a short time. He would just need to keep the fever from becoming too high until Black came back to his senses. As much as he wanted Black to regain his sanity, for the boy's sake, he was also dreading the moment he would need to send the child back.

After taking off his outer coat, Severus rolled his sleeves up. He started to undress Harry as he explained what he was doing. "How does a nice cool bath sound to relieve that dreaded fever?"

"Draco can magic a boat out of soap," Harry informed his daddy in an tired voice. Once they reached the bathroom Harry climbed into the tub. His head hurt so much he didn't think he could muster the energy to play with the boats his daddy made for him. Daddy's boats were much fancier than Draco's.

Severus knelt next to the tub, occasionally pouring water over Harry's head and back. The boy kept looking at him with those emerald green eyes as if he was a hero. It broke his heart to know where the child would most likely be sleeping tonight.

"You're a good boy Harry. You would make any man proud to have a son like you. Your mum and dad loved you very much," Severus said as he washed the child. Even though he knew the boy would be obliviated before he was returned back to Privet Drive he also knew that the sixteen year old Harry would remember these events. Somehow he thought these experiences of feeling loved and important would make some sort of difference in the end.

"Daddy, you're a good boy too," Harry said as he tried to make his daddy happier. He could tell his daddy was sad and hoped it wasn't because of him. He tried to come up with something else nice to say. "I like your Christmas tree. It's way nicer than Aunt Petunia's tree."

Severus chuckled as he realized what the child was trying to do. The boy felt much cooler now and he thought this might be a good time to give Harry his Christmas present.

"I believe Saint Nicholas left a package for you under the tree," Severus whispered into the child's ear.

Harry looked back at him with disbelief.

"I don't think so Daddy, Dudley said Saint Nicholas would never …"

"No! Dudley is a dim-wit and he is most certainly wrong. I saw a package with your name on it under the tree. As soon as you are dressed we will see how utterly daft Dudley truly is," Severus said as he wrapped the child in a warm towel.

Harry dressed as quickly as possible. His head felt much better now but even if it still hurt that wouldn't stop him from getting his first ever present! He dressed in record time then ran ahead of his daddy and down the stairs.

Severus rushed to keep up with the little scamp. He accioed Harry's gift from his cloak pocket still in the study and sent it under the tree. Harry saw a small package with his name on it and whooped with joy.

"You're right Daddy! Your right, Saint Nicholas really did bring me something!"

Severus touched his wand to the package and watched the child's eyes grow wider as the package grew, "Open it Harry."

Harry walked around the large package then slowly tore the paper off in a very controlled manner. Severus thought the child must be savoring the experience of opening his first present and it tugged at his already aching heart.

"It's a bike," whispered the shocked boy. "But …" Harry looked down to where the wheels were supposed to be. "It's okay, I can just pretend I'm riding."

Severus shook his head over the child always looking for the bright side. He helped Harry onto the bike, "This is not a Muggle bicycle, you do not need wheels. _Your_ bike will fly."

"Fly? You mean it flies in the air?"

Severus chuckled over the child's astonishment, "Yes, I believe it does. Start to peddle and we will see what happens."

Harry began to peddle and the bike hovered in the air. He peddled faster and the bike started to move forward. "Whoo hoo! I'm flying Daddy, I'm flying!"

"Yes, I see! Now try to turn," Severus advised as he saw the child coming up on an ancient Ming vase. The boy turned with ease as his bike zoomed around. Harry let out another whoop before riding his bike around the living room.

"Hey, what's all the racket" Draco asked from the entryway. His hair was still mussed from his nap and he leaned against the door frame rubbing his eyes. He spotted the wrapping paper on the floor and immediately said, "Hey, how come Potter gets to open his presents two days before Christmas? Can I open mine too?"

Severus rolled his eyes at the petulant tone the teen was using, "Very well Draco, I believe you will find a gift with your name on it under the tree."

Draco threw a fist in the air, "Presents!" He rummaged around until he found a long flat present with his name on it. "I know what this is!"

Harry stopped riding his bike to watch Draco open his gift. He laughed over the way Draco ripped the paper off in a flurry.

"YES!" Draco yelled out when he saw the hover board. "Thanks Severus, it's exactly what I wanted." The Slytherin placed the board on the floor and struggled to balance as it moved across the floor.

Harry followed along behind Draco on his new bike, honking the blue horn that was louder than Dudley's horn. They circled around the living room, barely avoiding the large statues but laughing the whole way around.

Severus found the scene to be rather amusing and smiled when he thought about the way his own father would react to this commotion in his stately manor. He picked a book off the shelf and settled into a chair by the fire.

Harry kept up with Draco as the older boy led him all over the house. It wasn't long before he began to feel the fever creeping up on him again and his head starting to swim. He peddled back into the living room and parked his bike next to his daddy's chair.

Severus could tell Harry was starting to feel ill again and patted his lap for the boy to climb up on. "Perhaps a nap before supper would help?"

Harry nodded his head as he leaned his head against his daddy's chest, calmed by the sound of the strong heartbeat against his ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus was very grateful that Narcissa had answered his owl without a fuss. He had fully expected his owl to return with a note filled with accusations since he had not shown up for lunch yesterday. He had sent a note asking her to take Charlet out to supper and to keep the girl overnight. Narcissa was actually quite polite in her return missive as she willingly agreed.

Draco and Charlet had just left to have supper with Narcissa at Chandon when the floo turned green once more. Harry was still asleep on Severus' lap as Ginevra Weasley's head came into view.

"Hello Professor," greeted Ginny as she took in the sweet scene before her. Harry looked adorable sleeping with his head tucked under the Professor's chin and his fist holding onto his pony.

"Good Evening."

"We were just wondering if we could see Harry, but I see he's napping," Ginny said with disappointment.

"We?" asked Severus.

"Yes, myself, Hermione and Ron. I told them what happened to Harry and they came home early from Hermione's grandparents house. We're all worried about him."

"The child is sleeping. I shall floo call you when he awakes."

Harry's eyes fluttered open but he quickly went into panic mode when he saw Ginny's head in green flames. "Ginny!"

He jumped off Severus' lap as he lunged at the fireplace. Severus grabbed him just in time before he fell through the floo.

"Cease, this behavior!" Severus pulled the child back before Ginny came rushing through the hearth.

Harry pulled away from Severus and leapt into her arms, "Ginny are you hurt!?!"

Ginny picked Harry up, "Harry, I'm fine. See no burns." She held her arm up for Harry to look at.

Just then the floo turned green once more and Ron and Hermione came through. Hermione squealed when she caught sight of the little boy Ginny held.

"Harry, is that really you?" Ron asked. "Blimey, you're so small!"

"Mr. Weasley," came Snape's sharp warning.

Harry wiggled out of Ginny's arms and went to stand by the chair Severus sat in. He pressed his face into his daddy's arm, feeling ashamed for being so small. Uncle Vernon liked to call him a runt and Aunt Marge always said she had to drown the runts when they were born.

Hermione knelt before the little guy, "You're not small Harry. Ron was just teasing, right Ron?"

Ron felt horrible for making his best friend feel bad, "Yeah, I was just joking. I'm sure you're the prefect size for a-a … four year old." He took a step back when Snape literally growled at him.

Harry balled up his fists and faced the teenager, "I'm six, my daddy says I'm six!" He knew he was being naughty but he hated it when Dudley and Uncle Vernon made fun of his small size. He felt like he might cry and didn't want to do that in front of everyone. Ignoring the girl with bushy hair with her arm stretched out to him, he turned and ran from the room.

Severus immediately stood up, a glare sweeping the room and stopping on the male Weasley, "Idiot. You may see yourselves out." He swept from the room with robes billowing in his wake. As he turned down the hallway he heard Ginevra yelling a string of profanities at her brother. It made him feel somewhat less angry.

It didn't take him long to find the child. The boy was back on that chair in Severus' own bedroom. He silently picked the boy up then sat down in the same chair.

Harry curled up against his him.

"Why am I so small? I hate it! Everyone always says it too!"

Severus tilted Harry's chin up to face him, he could feel the heat from the fever, "I promise you, you will grow to be almost as tall as I am."

"How do you know, Daddy? Dudley says that I'll never …"

Severus quickly cut him off, "I've already told you what I think of Dudley's opinion."

"Oh yeah, you said Dudley's a dim-wit. But are you sure I'll grow big as you?" Harry looked a bit skeptical.

"Harry, I would not willingly lie to you. You have my word that you will indeed grow to be as tall as all the rest of your peers. Even taller than most," Severus said in a solemn voice.

That seemed to settle the child somewhat. Severus placed a hand to the child's face and felt the fever blazing to an all time high.

"Shall we go rest in the living room once again?" Severus asked. He knew how much Harry enjoyed looking at the tree.

"Is Ginny still here?" Harry sheepishly asked, ashamed of running out of the room.

"No, I sent them home."

"Okay, then." Harry held onto his daddy's strong shoulders, thoroughly enjoying being carried around like Uncle Vernon did to Dudley.

Once they settled into the chair by the fire Severus advised, "Why don't you rest while I tell you a story about a vampire I once knew?"

Harry's head was swimming with dizziness. He whispered out, "Vampires aren't real silly."

"Oh, but I beg to differ. Hush now so I may begin," Severus said. He was only at the beginning of the story when he noticed the boy's eyes fighting to stay open. Within moments Harry's eyes fluttered closed and his breathing evened out. Severus stopped talking and just stared at the child. His heart twisting in an uncomfortable way he was not used to feeling. Unsettling as it was, he realized he loved the child beyond reason.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After a short time, Headmaster Dumbledore unexpectedly came through the floo. The Headmaster wore a grim expression as he took a seat in the chair opposite Severus.

"It is time," Albus said with a tinge of regret over interrupting this rare scene before him.

Severus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and pulled the boy closer. "Is Black capable of casting the spell without botching it up?"

Albus nodded, "It must be done."

Severus moved his hand to the child's forehead and could feel the heat radiating off the boy in waves. "Yes, I know. Will Black come here to do this?"

"Severus, both Healer Fairchild and Remus think it is best if I take the child to Grimmauld Place … without you. They feel your presence would upset Black to the point of regression. He must stay rational until we know with all certainty that the spell is truly broken."

"No, I want to be there when Harry returns to his real age. I do not want him to think I have abandon him once again. It is bad enough he will remember the lies I told him whilst he was six," Severus said as he carded his fingers through the child's messy mop of hair.

The Headmaster shook his head, "I am sorry but we must not take the chance of Black seeing you and losing his thin grasp of reality once again. I will inform Harry about the situation as soon as he is able to comprehend his whereabouts. I fear it may take some time for him to fully come back to us. These spells are… rather tricky."

"Tricky? Is my son in danger?"

The dangerous edge in the Potion Master's voice was not lost on the headmaster, making him more certain than ever to keep Severus away from Sirius.

"It may take several attempts to bring Harry back to his rightful age. We will be keeping a close eye on the boy Severus. I expect it may take several hours to be sure we do not require Sirius' magic. I will come to get you as soon as Sirius returns to saint Mungo's."

Albus stood up and walked to the fireplace.

Severus begrudgingly agreed, he knew that Black was unpredictable. He accioed the valuable potion from his cloak pocket that still lie on the study floor.

Severus looked down at the child clinging onto him in his sleep. He could feel the boy grip his robes tighter as he stood up and walked to the fireplace. He handed the potion to Albus, "Give Harry the entire bottle right before the spell is cast. Make sure Black casts the spell immediately after you give this to him."

Before he let his emotions take control he kissed the boy on the top of his head, then quietly whispered, "Please forgive me son, I had no idea you would have to return to that dreaded place. I never meant to lie to you."

The Potion Master handed the child over to Albus. Without waiting for the headmaster to leave he turned on his heel and strode away.

It was perhaps the hardest thing he had ever done in his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Chapter 14 Sixteen

-1Albus arrived at Grimmauld Place with the small boy in his arms. The child had begun to whimper the moment Severus handed him over and continued doing so.

Sirius slapped a hand to his mouth when he saw the child in Albus' arms. "He's so little, don't those Muggles feed him?" He walked closer keeping his eyes on the boy. He could see the child was fevered and remembered the importance of casting this spell correctly. This was James' son and he had to do right by the boy. Especially since his guilty feelings were starting to overtake him.

Sirius was tenuously holding onto his sanity but once he touched the boy's fevered face he had to struggle to stay in control. Harry looked so much like he remembered him looking as a baby.

Madame Pomfrey directed Albus to place the child on the table. She shook her head with sorrow when she recognized the fever the child had, "That distressing fever gave us quite a fright way back in June. Severus must have been beside himself to hand the child over in that condition. I dare say, the man is alarmingly protective of the boy."

"Don't mention that bastard's name again!" Sirius shouted. "The slimy, greasy bastard!" Snape was the reason he couldn't raise his godson, Snape was the reason the boy was beginning to turn against him. Snape was even the reason he had resorted to hexing Harry in the first place.

Why couldn't Harry have acted the way he used to? Sirius missed the teenage boy that had gone charging into the ministry to save him. Harry had helped to alleviate some of the pain associated with losing James and Lily. His mind began to slip into thoughts of that day back at the ministry, the day he had fallen through the veil. Nobody noticed as he hugged his arms around his body and rocked back and forth on his heels.

Albus didn't want to waste anytime with Sirius' sanity so close to slipping once again. He looked towards Poppy then at Healer Fairchild. Both women nodded that it was time, then all three looked to Sirius.

Sirius pulled himself together and stepped closer to the table, his mind still dwelling on that day at the ministry.

"Daddy? Want my daddy," Harry cried out through his fevered whimpers.

That little voice had all five adults moving in closer to the table to comfort the poor boy.

Harry didn't know any of these people. All he wanted was to get back to his daddy and the giant Christmas tree and his blue bike. He started to cry in earnest when the man with the long beard lifted up his shoulders from the table.

"Shush now Harry, open your mouth and drink this," Albus placed the vial up to the child's mouth. The boy did as he was told but looked around the room frantically for his daddy.

"Where's my daddy?" Harry asked. He hugged his arms around himself when he saw the man with the mended clothes. He scooted back away from the other man, the one that had been making those awful noises on the day he met his daddy. That man scared him by the way he was looking at him.

Sirius wanted to grab this little Harry and hold him close but knew the kid was frightened of him by the way he moved away. His heart ached when the kid called out for his daddy. It hurt to know he meant Snape and not James.

"Are you ready Sirius?" Albus took hold of Black's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes, I can do this," Sirius said in solemn manner. He felt Remus squeeze his shoulder for support.

"Very well then," Albus said and turned towards the scared child on the table. He raised his wand up in the air, "Obliviate!"

Harry's eyes closed and he fell asleep as his mind was wiped clean of all the memories he had just experienced these past few days.

The Headmaster nodded at Black.

Sirius mustered his will to push the spell through his wand. "Adulescentia reverto!"

A burst of energy was released into the air, the child stirred fitfully. Albus suddenly remembered to charm the clothes the boy wore to expand once Harry grew. It only took a minute for the spell to take full effect and for Harry to return to his teenage self once again.

Everyone froze when Harry blinked his eyes open and gazed about the room. Sirius stepped closer and raised a tentative hand to Harry's face.

"How do you feel Harry?" Albus asked, helping the boy into a sitting position on the table.

Harry rubbed his eyes before pushing his glasses onto his face. He ran his fingers through his hair as memories began to unfold. He remembered everything as if it were a dream. He remembered having no control of his feelings, almost as if he was just watching himself on the telly. He also remembered the curse had been cast by Sirius and turned to look at the guilt ridden man. He stood on shaky legs with his heart beating madly against his rib cage.

"You-you…" Harry looked into his godfather's eyes but was at a loss for words. There had just been so much that had happened to him. He sat down heavily in the closest chair before dropping his head into his hands. His head hurt so much, almost as much as when Voldemort had attacked him but in a different way.

Dumbledore knelt before him and placed a weathered old hand atop his own. The Headmaster waited until he looked up at him.

"Harry, do you recall the past few days?"

Harry nodded, yes he most certainly did recall everything that had happened. "I-I had the mind of a small child but … it was as if I was watching myself in a dream. I remember everything but it all really happened when I was six. Severus took care of me but…"

At the mention of Severus, Sirius gripped his wand tighter and took in a sharp breath. Remus cautiously removed the wand from the animagus' hand. He wrapped an arm over Sirius' shoulder for support.

Harry looked at his godfather feeling a heavy dose of betrayal, "You wanted me to be a kid again so I would follow you around without question, didn't you? You wanted me to forget I ever really knew Severus …" He didn't finish the sentence because everyone in that room knew his accusation was true.

He looked at Remus with accusing eyes, "Can't you see that he needs help Remus? Do you really want me away from Severus that bad?"

Remus could hardly defend his actions, "I didn't know he would do something like this Harry. I never would have let him do something like that to you if I had known."

Madame Pomfrey could hold back no longer. She began to assess Harry's condition with a uncompromising swish of the wand. She took in a sharp breath when she realized how fast the boy's heart was racing.

"Albus, what do you know of this curse?" Pomfrey pulled forth a few potions and handed them to Harry.

Harry held onto them without drinking. He wanted to keep a clear mind and hear what the Headmaster had to say.

Dumbledore had taken the seat next to Harry and had placed a hand on the boy's back, "Just what I told you before. I know that the fever he suffered way back in June was the same fever he suffered as a six year old child, both caused by the curse. The fever had been delayed for almost ten years, until the potion had helped his body fight it off. What symptoms does the boy suffer from that are distressing you so?"

Poppy looked worried beyond her usual worry, "His heart …he needs to rest." She didn't want to alarm the boy but she was concerned beyond reason.

Harry placed a hand to his racing heart, willing it to slow down.

Poppy transformed the table into a sofa and helped the boy to lie down. When Harry began to protest she firmly held her ground, "No nonsense from you Mr. Potter. You are to stay here until I deem you well enough to use the floo."

"But, my dad," Harry had to get back to Severus and let him know that he forgave him After all, the man had no choice but to send him back to Privet Drive.

"Your _dad_ is dead! Don't you ever call that slimy bastard _dad_ ever again!" Sirius yelled.

"Sirius, that is enough!" Dumbledore roared. "Remus, perhaps Sirius should return to Saint Mungos?"

"No! Fairchild promised I wouldn't go back if I fixed this!" Sirius yelled at Remus.

Remus nodded. Healer Fairchild had agreed to treat Sirius at Grimmauld Place. The healer thought the hospital was too confining to allow Sirius to heal without flashbacks of Azkaban.

Harry clutched at his heart as it beat painfully against his chest. What was wrong with him? Poppy forced the vial of potion to his lips. He drank only because he was actually starting to get scared he might have a heart attack. He was pushed back against the sofa by Poppy's strong hands.

Sirius knelt next to Harry and took his hand, "Harry, you've all I've got left. I need you now more than ever."

Harry could see the manic look in his godfather's eyes. He didn't have time to think any other thoughts as the sleeping draught took hold. His mind slipped into the peaceful feeling of nothingness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus paced in his study, waiting anxiously for any word of how Harry was doing. He wouldn't blame the teen if he never forgave him for sending him back. He knew he had no choice but wondered if all of Harry's insecurities with trusting adults stemmed from this incident alone. It would stand to reason that Harry had suffered an emotional blow from this episode happening at such a young age.

He paced some more, worried beyond belief. The floo turned green and Dumbledore's face appeared.

"Severus, it is done. Harry is back, but …"

"What!?! What has happened?" Severus asked with trepidation.

"Harry's heart has not caught up with the change yet. He is resting in a potion induced sleep. Madame Pomfrey does not want him to travel as of yet. He must stay at Grimmauld Place until his heart slows down," Albus regretfully informed him.

"I want to see him," Severus stated.

Albus shook his head, "I am afraid that would only cause a disturbance. Sirius will not be returning to the hospital."

"Will Pomfrey stay with him the entire night? Will she sit at his bedside in case he has further complications?"

Albus nodded, "Of course Severus, I will stay with him as well. I must go but I will keep you well informed."

Once the headmaster left Severus sunk back down into a chair. He didn't like knowing that he wasn't able to stay by his son's side when the boy was ailing.

XXXXXXX

Harry wasn't sure how long he had been asleep but by the look of the other people in the room he knew it had been awhile. Poppy was sleeping in a chair transfigured into a recliner. Sirius was slumped at the end of the sofa and Remus and Dumbledore were nowhere to be found. He sat up and swung his legs to the ground. His heart beat painfully against his chest but he didn't care, he had to get back to Snape Manor.

Oh Merlin, he suddenly remembered what happened once he returned to Privet Drive after disappearing for two days. He couldn't help cringing at the thought of those horrible days following his return way back when he was six. The words Severus had spoken to him before he was sent back kept playing in his mind.

He was determined to get back to Snape Manor no matter what Poppy said.

With that thought in mind he quietly pocketed his wand and went to the floo. Sirius cried out in his sleep, never coming fully awake. Poppy stirred a bit but she also stayed asleep. He felt bad leaving Sirius without saying goodbye but he was getting tired of hearing his godfather give him such a hard time about his dad. All he wanted to do was to get home.

As quietly as he could he whispered out, "Snape Manor," then stepped into the floo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stepped into the living room at Snape Manor, relieved to be home again. His heart beat painfully as he looked for his dad. He found the man sleeping in his chair behind his desk in the study.

The moment Harry walked into the room, Severus startled awake and looked around. Their eyes met before Severus stood up and slowly walked around to the front of his desk. He leaned back against it, his hands pushed into his pockets.

Harry could tell his dad was waiting for him to speak first, "Um, don't get mad, but … I sort of snuck out of Grimmauld Place while Poppy was sleeping."

"I am not mad."

Harry felt as if Severus could see right into his soul with that piercing look he gave him. He walked further into the room, surprised at how nervous he was. Maybe it was just because his heart was still racing or maybe it was because he wasn't sure how to convey his feelings. Those two days spent as Severus' six year old son had touched him deeply. He knew they had changed him profoundly. He saw his father waiting patiently for him to speak first. and was overcome with gratitude for so many things this man offered.

He walked closer to his father until they were toe to toe. Without saying anything at all he leaned in and wrapped his arms around the only father he had ever known.

Severus felt a great burden lift from his shoulders as he realized his son held no animosity towards him. He wrapped his own arms around his son.

"I never meant to lie to you Harry," Severus whispered into the top of his son's unruly hair.

"There was nothing you could have done."

Severus waited until his son pulled back then he looked him the eyes once more, "Do you recall what happened to you?"

Harry nodded, "I remember everything now. I even remember Dumbledore casting that Obliviate spell against me right before he sent me back. I was in there with that six year Harry but the whole thing was like a dream I had no control over, I could only watch it unfold. Now when I think back at that time it seems as if it really did happen ten years ago."

Severus was afraid to know the answer to the next question but had to ask, "What did Dursley do to you when you returned, after you went missing for two days?"

Harry pulled away from his father's touch. He wrapped his arms around his chest, hoping to quiet his speeding heart. Merlin, that memory was a bad one now that it was finally revealed to him. He shook his head and walked to the fireplace, leaning his forehead against the cool stone mantle.

A moment later he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder offering support.

"Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "Please don't make me tell you."

Those words alone alarmed Severus. Now more than ever he had to make Harry face that memory. "Harry, I insist," he stated in an unyielding tone.

"It's just that … it's hard to think about. This spell Sirius cast against me literally snatched me out of the past. I remember being here with you and everything that happened but it feels as if it really did happen ten years ago. My mind was that of a six year kid when it was happening. I don't understand this spell. I'm so confused," Harry said in a tired voice filled with emotion.

"I'll explain it as I know it. It is quite like the time turner Ms. Granger was in possession of during your third year. But you are quite right in the fact that you were _snatched_ out of your life as a six year old. You were brought here for two days then sent back. The two days spent here actually changed your past. The Dursley's must have believed you went missing for those two days. I can not imagine their response to your return was a positive one?" Severus asked once again, sensing the importance of not letting Harry bury that memory.

Harry didn't want to tell but he knew he had to. He felt his father's hand on his shoulder and focused on that. "It was awful, they were awful but … it was the last _bad_ punishment I ever received … I mean, until this past summer. I think Uncle Vernon got scared."

"Scared? In what way?" Severus asked. He could barely hear Harry's response, it was such a quiet whisper. The boy turned to look at him with sadness in his eyes.

"He thought he almost killed me with his punishment. They got scared and threw me in the cupboard for days. It frightened them to the point that they never touched me again. He never beat me like that again until …"

"Until this past June," Severus whispered.

Harry took a step forward pressing his face against his father's robes. "I was so scared, I was so bloody scared! When I was six I didn't remember you or anything that had happened to me while I was here, not until now, not until Sirius brought me back. Uncle Vernon kept asking me where I went for those two days but I didn't have an answer. He… Vernon … he beat me bloody because he thought I was lying," Harry's voice cracked into a sob. He stuffed his face further into his father's robes as he tried to forget those horrible days. Days spent quietly crying by himself in a cupboard under the stairs. He remembered missing something that had been precious to him but at the time was unsure of what it was. Now he knew.

Severus felt the pain his son suffered and wished things had been different. He held him tighter, "You deserved much more son. If I could have kept you here with me, I would have. I would do anything to change those years you suffered at the hands of that demented man."

Harry's heart hurt now more than ever as it thumped madly against his chest. He stepped away from his father as he clutched at his shirt. "My heart … why does it hurt so much?."

Severus remembered Albus' warning regarding Harry not being able to use the floo. He made Harry sit down before fire calling Poppy at Grimmauld Place. When he looked into the kitchens he saw Poppy and Sirius still fast asleep. His anger flared at their incompetence, "Poppy! Merlin woman don't you even know that your patient has left!"

Poppy sat straight up looking around frantically for Harry. She saw Severus and knew the boy had snuck home. "Did Harry leave? I told that boy to stay here!" Poppy exclaimed as her own anger flared against her patient.

Sirius snapped awake looking for his godson.

Severus pulled back out of the floo before he lost his temper with the incompetent fools. He spelled the floo so Black couldn't come through but left it open for Poppy.

A moment later a very flustered medi-witch came through the floo into Snape Manor. She marched right over to Harry and gave him a piece of her mind, "Harry James Potter, I told you to sleep! You've only made this situation worse by your display of willfulness! Whatever possessed you to use the floo when you were expressly forbidden?" She whipped her wand out, casting assessment spells at the foolish boy.

Harry looked at his father, hoping he would save him from this diatribe. His father seemed to understand his silent plea.

"Kindly tend to my son without recriminations."

Poppy ignored Severus as she continued her tirade, "Now you will have a longer recovery time due to your defiance. You stay on that sofa until you have permission to get up, is that understood?"

"Yes Madame Pomfrey. Sorry I left without permission," Harry said, not the least bit sorry. He saw his father roll his eyes. He had to force himself not to laugh when the man covered his ears behind Poppy's back. He obediently drank the potions that were thrust at him.

"Merlin, I have never seen a boy more prone to mishap in all my years!" Poppy complained as she wrote out a detailed list for Severus to follow. "When I come back to check on you, you had better be in that same spot or I will pack a bag and move in here to keep watch!" Pomfrey turned her attention to Severus, "Spoiling him will only lead to more disobedience!"

Harry took in a sharp breath over that comment. Honestly, the woman had to be blind if she thought Severus spoiled him! He had never been so relieved to see her go as Poppy bustled back through the floo.

"I am confident there is not a more annoying medi-witch in all of the wizarding world, " Severus dryly affirmed. "I suppose you should just stay where you are at until Pomfrey deems you healthy."

"Yeah, I don't imagine having her as a room mate would be very fun."

Severus pulled a chair next to the sofa and sat down, "She said that I spoil you."

"Hah! Obviously she's not around us to know any better," Harry asserted.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "You think me strict?"

"I think you're … fair," Harry said.

"Fair," Severus repeated, bleakly, "I do believe that is the first time a student from Hogwarts has deemed me as such. I dare say that my reputation is in serious jeopardy. "

Harry laughed, "Don't worry, your reputation is still intact as far as all the other students are concerned." He felt the dreamless sleeping potion begin to cloud his mind. In a drowsy voice he said, "You're a good dad."

Severus felt a deep seated contentment upon hearing those words and leaned foreword to kiss his son on the forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kindly leave a review +)


	15. Chapter 15 The Day Before Christmas

-1Hi All- Sorry for the long wait but my brand new laptop broke. The screen had a leak and I had to send it to get fixed. I needed a break from the story since it has been over a year that I have been writing weekly updates. I read some nice messages asking where I have been. Sorry I didn't let you know what happened sooner but I just needed a break.

On another note: I have been trying to find a copy of the book "December Boys" by Michael Noonan ( the movie Daniel Radcliffe will star in) but I can't find a copy anywhere! I heard there might be one on Ebay? Let me know if you have read the book and if it was good.

One last thing: After you read this chapter I expect to hear from you!!! I have well over 500 people signed up to get alerts but only 50- 60 leave reviews. I am **not **demanding reviews before I post but I always get in the mood to write and post faster when I hear from you. Love ya all! Maybe you'll even hear from me again before Christmas!

Now, on with the show:

15 - The Day Before Christmas

Sixteen year old Harry woke up in the study of Snape Manor, on the same sofa Madame Pomfrey forbid him to leave. He felt that familiar feeling of needing to shower to cleanse himself of his time spent in the graveyard. Those memories were strong, forcing him to push them away once more. He was just about to get up when Severus calmly spoke from across the room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Pomfrey should be making an appearance anytime now."

Harry flopped back down against the pillows. He slowly became aware of his heart beating faster just from the small bit of energy it took to sit up. He looked at his father sitting behind the big desk with papers piled high before him. "Have you been there all night?"

"Yes. How are you feeling?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair then rubbed his hands over his eyes, "Okay, I guess. My heart's still acting funny."

Severus came around his desk and sat down in the chair next to the sofa. "Funny?" the word sounded odd coming out of the professor's mouth, as if he wasn't in the habit of using it.

"Well, you know … " Harry said with a hand over his heart, "Kinda racing."

Just then the floo turned green and Madame Pomfrey came through with her medical bag in one hand. She brushed off the soot from the fireplace with the other hand as she took in the scene before her. "Will wonders never cease, Mr. Potter! I can hardly believe you managed to abide by my rules and stay put. Merlin, I should alert the press!"

Severus scowled at the irritating woman, "I suppose asking you not to insult my son whilst you tend to him would be expecting too much?"

"Honestly Severus, you know how much trouble the boy gets himself into!" the medi-witch said as she began to run a wand over Harry. "Poor Mr. Black is beside himself with worry over what he did. I don't know why they ever let that man out of Saint Mungo's to begin with? He clearly needs attending to but Mr. Lupin indulges him to the point of danger, as is evident." Her diatribe broke off as the results of Harry's heart became clear.

"Yes, I see your heart is still beating too fast," Poppy said directly to Harry. Her voice softened as she asked, "Does it hurt much?"

Harry wanted to lie just to keep the medi-witch from placing restrictions on him, but ended up saying, "A little."

"Which really means much more than you are admitting to," Madame Pomfrey said with a sigh. "The curse cast against you brought you back to your proper age but your heart has yet to catch up. You will need to remain calm at all times. No flying or running or even walking around too much. No charms or spells are to be cast on you. Furthermore, there is to be no excitement of any kind and you are to take your potions on time. Do you think you can abide by those rules or shall I reserve a bed for you in the infirmary back at Hogwarts?"

"No Ma'am, please don't do that. I promise not to do anything I'm not supposed to," Harry said in the most solemn voice he could muster.

That seemed to satisfy Poppy, "Good, possibly you have learned something from your past escapades." She thrust the vials of potions at Harry and watched him drink them before walking to the fireplace.

"May I at least take a shower?" Harry asked.

"A bath is much more relaxing," the medi-witch declared. "Severus, make sure Mr. Potter does not get over excited and please keep to the schedule for his potions." The medi-witch disappeared through the floo.

Severus looked at Harry noticing for the first time the shabby shirt and worn out pants. He realized they were the same ones Molly had brought for Harry when he was six, only they had been enlarged to fit him now.

"I believe a change of garments might be in order for you. Shall I escort you upstairs?"

Harry looked down at his clothes. He rubbed a hand down the front of his rumbled flannel shirt. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"I had assumed you had enough second hand clothing in your lifetime," Severus snidely remarked.

Harry found Severus' concern over what he wore to be a bit annoying. The man always made sure his closet was filled with expensive tailored clothing. He had had no idea what a clothes snob the professor really was. Then again, he knew Severus only wanted the best for him and that thought made him concede. "Weasley second hand clothes are nothing like Dudley's second hand clothes. I'll change but don't throw this stuff out, okay? I want to keep them."

Severus helped Harry to stand, "I can hardly imagine where you intend to wear those hideous garments. However, if they have become significant to you then by all means, keep them."

They slowly walked down the hallway and up the staircase, stopping every few steps for Harry to catch his breath.

Once they were in the bathroom Harry spotted the boat Draco had made for him still sitting in the soap holder. The sight of that little red boat brought back a rush of memories with it. He picked it up then sat down on the edge of the tub to quiet his racing heart.

Severus could tell Harry was remembering his days spent here as a small child. He stood in the doorway, apprehensive to leave the young man on his own.

Harry looked up at his father. He could see the concern on the professor's face, "Don't worry dad, all my memories spent here were good ones. I'll be okay."

"I will trust your judgment on that. Do not hesitate to call me if you need assistance." Then, he quietly added, "I will be here for you."

Harry knew that statement went much deeper than just the here and now, "Yeah, I think I've always known that."

Harry looked up into his father's eyes, a moment of assurance passing from one to the other. There was no doubt for either of them that they would forever more be a family.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That first day back was spent with Harry catching up on some of his winter break homework. He heard his father speaking to various people when they floo called the manor. He wasn't really in the mood to see anyone yet with his heart racing so much. Luckily that decision was taken out of his hands by Severus. The professor duly informed everyone who either floo called or wrote that Harry wasn't allowed any visitors until his heart settled down a bit. He could actually hear Molly Weasley giving his dad an ear full all the way from down in the living room.

Hedwig was also acting overprotective and motherly. She never left Harry's side and never let him stand up to get anything. The moment he tried to stand she would use her beak to pull him back down, then retrieve whatever object he needed. Earlier, Harry had asked Severus how Hedwig had reacted to him when he was six, for some odd reason he couldn't remember if the snowy owl had even been around during that time. Severus had told him that the bird refused to even come in the house during that time. It seemed the bird couldn't adjust to having her master change so suddenly. Now she seemed to be making up for her absence.

Later that day Severus brought afternoon tea and biscuits up to Harry on a tray and they both sat before the fire to eat. Harry enjoyed having the quiet time with his dad. He could see the tension in Severus slowly ebb away as the day wore on. They both looked forward to their first Christmas together tomorrow. But Harry felt bad he hadn't had a chance to get anything significant for his new father and told him so.

"What exactly do you think I am in need of?" Severus asked. "You have already given me and every Wizard alive the best gift we could have hoped for."

Harry shook his head, "I just wish I would have had time to get to Diagon Alley."

"That is most definitely out of the question. Besides, your appearance would cause pandemonium," Severus replied before taking another chocolate biscuit.

Harry thought that was quite an overstatement but decided not argue the point.

Just after tea Charlet made a grand entrance by yelling out for Severus as soon as she stepped through the floo from down in the living room. She came racing up the stairs with a newspaper in her hand, waving it around with excitement. She stopped at Harry's door remembering to get permission to enter. Harry waved her through, quite curious over what had the petulant girl so happy.

"Severus, are they back? Are the house elves back yet!" Charlet could hardly contain her enthusiasm. "Narcissa is planning a Formal Ball the day after Christmas to celebrate their return. She promised to make the house elves serve all my favorite foods! She even promised to invite all my closest friends!"

Severus held his hand out for the paper. Harry moved to stand next to the professor so he could read too.

"House Elves Return!" the caption read. The article went on to say that the house elves had formed a union for Elfish Rights and were demanding their Masters sign a contract stating the abolishment of any form of physical punishment against the elves if they were to return. Everyone owning an elf should expect an owl to arrive that day with the contract. Once every household member signed then the elf would return.

The front of the newspaper had a large picture of Dobby and Winky waving at the camera with big smiles plastered across their faces. Harry couldn't wait for Hermione to see what had happened since she had lobbied so hard for elf rights during their fourth year.

Charlet did a fancy pirouette in the middle of the room before exclaiming, "Oh Merlin, I've nothing to wear! Severus you must take me to Diagon Alley immediately!"

Before Severus could respond they heard the floo from the living room chime, notifying them that another floo call was coming in. Severus looked annoyed as he stood up and began walking towards the door. Once he reached the threshold he turned back around, "Get some rest Harry," came his curt tone. "Charlet, I suggest you find something you already own to wear to the ball. We will not be going into Diagon Alley today." He turned on his heel with robes billowing behind as he left.

Charlet scowled as she stomped her foot on the ground. She turned towards Harry, "That man is so mean!" When Harry didn't respond she continued, "Harry, it's going to be a grand affair with an orchestra and ice sculptures and even a champagne fountain. Narcissa wants everyone _who's anyone _to attend. She spoke to the Minister and he said he would come too. I know she's just having the ball to get back in everyone's good graces but that doesn't matter to me, as long as it promises to be the affair of the year!"

After another ten minutes of going on and on about the ball, Charlet finally left to peruse her closet. There was so much to do with only two days to prepare!

Harry sat back down on the sofa, then raised his feet to rest on the arm. He stared into the fire, glad that he would not be attending a ball with all of the Malfoy's friends in attendance. The thought of the house elves returning brought a smile to his face. He wished he could be there to see Hermione's face when she heard the news. With that thought in mind he slowly stood up and made his way to the desk.

He was half way through his letter to Hermione when his quill broke. He searched the desk for another but didn't find any. He was sure the Professor would have plenty of quills in his bedroom desk.

He had just stepped through Severus' bedroom door when he heard an odd noise coming from inside the room. He looked around but found no one else present and everything to be in order. Once he grabbed an extra quill out of Severus' desk he turned to leave. He was on his way out of the room when he heard another odd noise. It almost sounded as if someone had sneezed but were trying to cover it up. He waited at the door for a few more minutes before deciding he must have been mistaken.

He finished up his letter then tied it to Hedwig's leg. The bird gave him a gentle nudge towards his bed.

"Alright Hedwig, I can take a hint," Harry said as he lowered himself on the bed. He chuckled when he thought the bird was starting to act like Madame Pomfrey.

He didn't fight the pull to sleep, even though he had done nothing but lay around all day.

He was deep in a very relaxing dream when it was suddenly interrupted by a horrendous nightmare. _The nightmare began with him standing in the graveyard amongst the death eaters. Lucius had tied his hands up over his head but soon Lucius turned into Uncle Vernon. Harry knew he was having a nightmare yet he couldn't stop it from unfolding. As he looked around the graveyard he saw dementors closing in on the masked men and women. He tried to warn Voldemort's followers but no sound would come out of his mouth. The dementors overtook them and he was forced to watch the death eaters struggle to live. Only one lone death eater was barely left alive. Harry walked up to the black robed man and slowly pulled his hood back. He got the shock of his life when he saw Sirius staring back at him with a look of terror! _

With a jolt of shock Harry forced himself to wake up as his stomach twisted with horror. He rushed to the bathroom with barely enough time to get there before he threw up his tea and biscuits from earlier that day.

He couldn't stop thinking of Sirius being forced to live with those creatures for twelve horrendous years. He suddenly felt ashamed of his behavior towards his godfather. Sirius had been through so much. It was no wonder the man had lost a bit of his mind. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by a sharp knock on the door.

"Harry is everything alright? Are you ill?" Severus asked from the other side of the door.

Harry quickly wiped his mouth before answering, "I'm fine."

Apparently his father didn't believe him because the next second the door opened and Severus walked in to see for himself.

Harry was standing at the sink splashing water on his face.

Severus placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, "Are you sure?"

Harry couldn't imagine telling Severus about his bizarre dream, "I'm fine Dad. I just thought I'd take another shower."

Severus raised an eyebrow over hearing that. He knew Harry was still having difficulties dealing with his time spent with Voldemort. He had actually hoped the time Harry had spent as a small child might help to heal the boy in some way. He knew the teen was dealing with it in his own way so he didn't say anything about the second shower.

Nevertheless Severus pulled his wand from his robe and assessed his son's heart rate to make sure the teen was not hiding anything. He was shocked to see Harry's heart rate had not only slowed down but was beating at a normal rate.

"Perfect," Severus declared much to Harry's delight.

"Good, now maybe Madame Pomfrey will relax a little."

"I doubt that," the potion master said knowingly. "She seems to think I am incapable of watching out for your needs without her guidance."

"Dad?"

"Yes," Severus could tell the teen was hesitating so he waited patiently for him to speak.

"I know you may not like this but … I need to go back and see Sirius." At the harsh look his father gave him he quickly continued, " He was a wreck when I saw him last and I just don't feel comfortable leaving him like that." The nightmare was still so fresh in his memory.

"That is _his_ problem," Severus said in a hard tone. "You will not be spending any time with Black without my personal supervision. I do not feel it judicious to spend time in the man's company at this point in time."

"I have to see him," Harry said with force.

"Calm down, we do not need your heart rate to ascend once again," Severus placed his wand back in his robe pocket. "Black will be fine, he has Lupin to watch out for his needs. You, on the other hand are my responsibility and I will not have you spending time with Black until I deem him safe."

Harry knew Severus was right but it still bothered him to know how Sirius must be feeling right now. He nodded but pulled away from the professor nonetheless.

"Will you ever forgive him?" Harry asked, reluctant to hear the answer.

Severus raised an eyebrow, his look dark, "Not likely. However, it is not _I_ who was caused harm."

"It wasn't so bad."

Severus couldn't believe Harry really felt that way after the punishment Dursley had given him for disappearing for two days. "I suppose you will pretend as if your uncle's treatment of you upon your return had never happened." It wasn't a question but rather a statement.

Harry shuddered over that dire memory, "Sirius wasn't thinking straight, he didn't know that would happen to me."

"Precisely my point. Hence the reason you will not be spending time at Grimmauld Place unsupervised." Severus left after scrutinizing the teen once more.

As soon as the door closed Harry sank down onto the bench by the tub and dropped his head into his hands. He talked himself into believing the dream had just been a regular nightmare and he shouldn't be making such a big deal of the whole thing.

After a long steamy shower Harry brushed his teeth and ran a comb through his wet hair. He wrapped a towel around his waist then headed to his bedroom to get dressed. He felt stronger than ever and his heart beat steadily once more.

At the threshold to his bedroom he stopped in his tracks upon seeing his girlfriend sitting on the sofa by the fire.

Ginny looked up in time to see Harry turning around as if he were going to head back into the bathroom. She quickly stood up and walked towards him, all the while admiring his well built frame. That training camp had done wonders for his chest and arms, not to mention his cute bum.

"Whoa, don't leave. Professor Snape told me to wait for you in here but I'll wait out in the hallway until you get dressed," the youngest Weasley said with a smirk. She loved the way Harry's hair looked after a shower.

Harry suddenly felt self-conscious of all the scars he had accumulated over the years. He looked down at his bare chest and realized all the scars from his time spent at the graveyard were still quite prominent. He looked at Ginny and she looked back at him with a cheeky grin quite oblivious to the scars.

Harry thought Severus must be slipping ; how could the head of Slytherin house send a hot young girl like Ginny into his bedroom when he didn't have any clothes on? He grabbed the ginger haired beauty as she tried to walk past him and pulled her into a tight embrace, now completely forgetting about the scars . "No, I think you owe me a proper hello."

Ginny laughed, liking the direction this little game was taking, "You grew up nicely." She stood on her toes and clasped her hands around her boyfriend's neck. Without hesitating she planted a deep kiss on his mouth.

Harry held her tighter, running his hands under her shirt to caress her back. "I think you grew up nicely too," Harry whispered in her ear, sending goose bumps down her back.

"You know I'm ticklish!" She ran her fingers through his wet hair, liking the fresh smell of the shampoo he had used. She pulled his head down towards her and whispered in his ear, "Nice body."

Harry had to use his Occlumency skills to keep his thoughts somewhat clean. He was wholly aware of the fact that he was practically naked in his bedroom with a very hot girl in his arms. His hands ran up and down Ginny's firm back.

Ginny could feel her boyfriend's hand begin to travel towards the front and brush over her breast. She heard him give out a low moan before pulling her closer.

Their kisses became more urgent until Harry pushed her back a little before whispering, "My Dad's home, Gin."

Ginny grabbed Harry's neck and pulled him closer, "So?" She knew it was risky but she couldn't help herself, Harry was just so darn handsome. She pulled his head towards her and kissed him deeply. She opened her mouth when she felt Harry's tongue prod her lips.

They were lost in the deep kiss when a sharp cough interrupted them. They both jumped back away from each other and looked towards the door.

Harry's face heated up when he saw not only his father but Madame Pomfrey and Mrs. Weasley as well! He turned away from the gawking trio. Severus swooped into the room and stopped just inches away from him. He glared at his son but spoke to Ginevra, "You may wait in the hallway while Mr. Potter dresses Ms. Weasley."

Ginny cringed at the look Professor Snape was giving Harry and scurried out of the room. Her Mum didn't look anymore pleased than the Professor. As soon as she stepped into the hallway her Mum began yelling at her and to make matters worse; Madame Pomfrey added in her two cents as well.

Severus spelled the door shut then added a silencing spell before turning back towards his son.

"Merlin boy, what is wrong with you?" Severus ground out between his teeth. "Obviously our talks on decorum have had little effect on you."

Harry flushed and turned his back on his father as he headed to his wardrobe to get some clothes. He couldn't think of any excuse to offer so he kept silent as he grabbed his under clothes and a pair of jeans along with a turtleneck jumper in blue. Severus turned his back to him to give him privacy while he dressed.

"Perhaps you are in need of a firmer reprimand. It is apparent that you are not able to control yourself," Severus paced in front of the fire until his son was finished dressing. He turned back around to see the teen standing fully clothed next to the bed. The teen hardly looked sorry though.

"Are you actually dense enough to think your actions do not necessitate reassessment?" came the sharp tone from the professor.

Harry shrugged, "Ginny's my girlfriend. I don't see what the big deal is."

"Obviously I have been remiss in speaking to you regarding boundaries," Severus said with frustration.

"You're going to tell me not to kiss my girlfriend?" Harry asked in an amused voice.

"I'm going to ask that you not do so while you are wearing nothing but a towel! These sorts of feelings tend to get out of control rather quickly if you are not careful."

"Dad, I already know how these things work, you know? I wasn't anywhere close to getting to that point."

"So, you have already been intimate with Ms. Weasley?"

"No! Merlin, I thought I already told you I hadn't done _it_ before. But, still … I know when to stop…" Harry said with his face reddening.

"Be that as it may, are you aware of measures you must take before having sex?" Severus was dead serious that his son should know this information. He knew how young women would be throwing themselves at the-boy-who-lived and would love to get Harry into an compromising position. The teen was not only famous but rather wealthy now as well.

"Yes Dad, I know all about the contraceptive charm. Professor Flitwick told us all about it," Harry's said in a bored tone.

"Good. Now are you aware of the way young women will react to you?" Upon considering his son's confused look he went on, "You have grown quite popular with the women of the wizarding world. There may be times when women actually become more willing …to become intimate."

"I don't think so," Harry said with a fair amount of skepticism.

Severus looked down at his son and realized the boy actually had no idea how popular he had become. It touched him to see the naivety in the teen. He stood up and signaled Harry to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as his father strode out the door and towards the staircase.

"I think it high time you realize just what people think of you," Severus said in an uncompromising voice.

They passed the Weasley women and Madame Pomfrey as they walked through the living room. Harry saw Ginny's look of question and he shrugged back at her and shook his head.

"Where are you going?" Madame Pomfrey asked, wanting to get her patient back to reassess him.

Severus ignored her and continued walking. All three women followed them. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

She whispered, "Are you alright? Did you get in trouble?"

Harry shook his head, "Not yet."

Severus stopped before double doors and pulled his wand out of his robe to unlock the door. Both doors flew open, revealing a large room filled to the brim with packages and boxes upon boxes of letters. There were so many letters and packages that you could hardly see the carpet underneath.

Harry spotted his name on every letter he could see. "What the bloody hell is all this?"

His dad flicked him on the back of the head with his wand before growling out, "Language."

Harry rubbed the back of his head and mumbled out an apology as he wandered further into the room. He picked up a package shaped like a broom and tore off the wrapping. He took in a sharp breath when he realized the broom was signed by all the Chudley Cannons. He showed it to Ginny and said, "Ron's gonna be happy this Christmas."

Ginny barely acknowledged him though, she was so caught up in spotting all the letters written to _her_ boyfriend with hearts and lipstick on them! She picked up one with a bright red lip imprint on the front that read, "Marry me Harry" on the front. She stuffed it to the back of the pile before spotting another with a key attached to the string that held the parchment closed. She could only imagine where that key would lead her boyfriend!

Harry turned towards his father and asked with disbelief, "Are these really all to me?"

Severus gave a sharp nod, "Yes, these are just the ones that have been cleared by the ministry as safe. There are more still waiting to be searched."

Ms. Weasley and Madame Pomfrey walked around the room picking up various packages all the while tut-tut ting over the remarks written on the outside of some of the letters.

"My, you are quite popular with the girls Harry," Mrs. Weasley observed out loud.

Harry felt his face redden again and shot a quick glance towards Ginny. He saw her scrunch up a letter and shove it to the bottom of one of the boxes.

Madame Pomfrey held up a bright pink letter, "This one is from Lady Higgle. Didn't she attend Hogwarts about ten years ago, Severus?" The letter shook a little before it starting to sing a love song. Poppy tried to make it stop when the song became progressively more bawdy. Severus marched over to the letter and spelled it into the fireplace to burn up.

Harry was grateful the rude song had ended but wondered how many more like that one were in these thousands of letters written to him. He looked towards his girlfriend and saw her face take on an angry glare when she read the front of a parchment folded into a heart shape. He moved next to her and gently removed the letter from her shaking hands.

"It's all just rubbish anyway," Harry whispered in her ear. "None of these people even know me."

Ginny stood up straighter and held her shoulders back, "Yes but they certainly wish they did know you. I had no idea you were getting mail like this."

"Neither did I," Harry said grimly as another letter opened up on it's own and began to sing. He pulled his wand out of his back pocket. He didn't have time to do anything further as Ginny grabbed at the letter and balled it up before tossing it into the fire.

Harry couldn't fathom what had made so many people write to _him_. He looked towards the professor and asked, "Dad, do I have to answer all of these? Mrs. Malfoy said I should."

"I do not expect you to," Severus said as he tossed another letter into the fire. "As a matter of fact I feel it best that we depart from here until the house elves return. I will have Kinsi suffer through these letters."

"Oh, here's a lovely letter from Neville Longbottom's grandmother," Mrs. Weasley announced as she continued reading the letter.

Ginny quickly protested, "Mum! That's Harry's personal letter."

"It's okay Gin. It would take me months to get through all this. I don't mind." Harry took the letter when Mrs. Weasley handed it to him and he stuck it into his back pocket. He followed Severus out the door, grateful to be out of that room. He walked into the study and sat down on the sofa feeling completely overwhelmed by all the adoration.

Ginny plopped down next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Should I be worried you'll leave me for Lady Higgle?"

Harry knew she was trying to sound playful but he could hear the slight panic behind her words. He would have liked nothing better than to hold her close and assure her that she had no reason to worry. As it was though, all three adults had entered the study and he did not want to give Severus anymore excuses to lecture him. He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek before saying, "I already have the girl I want."

Severus cleared his throat, causing the Gryffindor to move away from each other. Madame Pomfrey made it clear that she had waited long enough to get her hands on her patient.

The Weasley women left through the floo after making Harry promise to visit on Boxing Day. Harry couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be then at the Weasley's burrow for Boxing Day and Quidditch!

Madame Pomfrey took longer than usual assessing his health but in the end she finally pronounced Harry as healthy. That didn't stop her from leaving Harry one last potion, just to make sure the Gryffindor had a good nights sleep. Harry took the potion and put it in his pocket, secretly happy he wouldn't have to have any dreams tonight.

Just before supper, a tawny owl tapped on the study window. Harry let it in and took the parchment off it's leg. It was the contract from the Elfish Rights Society. Once Severus, Harry and Charlet placed the tips of their wands to the contract, a loud popping sound could be heard coming from the kitchen. Within seconds both elves walked into the study.

Charlet's elf looked scared as she approached her master. Kinsi bowed down low but smiled at Harry before doing so. Severus welcomed both elves back without further questions. Once the potion master left the study both elves started talking at once.

"I's so happy to be back Master Harry!" Kinsi said as she hopped around with excitement. "One minute I's cleaning the dishes the next minutes I's gone!"

Charlet's elf didn't seem quite so happy though. She kept apologizing to Charlet for having been gone for so long.

"Why didn't you just leave then and come back like a proper elf?" Charlet demanded.

"I's tried but we is bound to the elf society. We had to s-s-stay!" the elf blubbered out through tears. She tried to bang her head on the wall but a magical barrier stopped her from hurting herself.

Charlet knew the contract would not let her punish the elf properly so she decided to punish the elf by giving her a long list of chores instead.

Harry would have intervened but the elf looked progressively happier the more chores Charlet added the bigger the elf smiled!

That night a feast was laid out for supper. After a very pleasant meal everyone in the house went to bed quite content, including the house elves. They all looked forward to the big day tomorrow!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I hate the end of this chapter but I just wanted to get something out for you all.

Next Chapter: The Plot Thickens- I promise more action and even a ball!!!

Merry Christmas Everyone!

Don't forget to review!


	16. Chapter 16 A Christmas To Remember

16 -

Christmas morning shined bright with the sun bouncing off the freshly fallen snow. Harry awoke to squeals of delight coming from downstairs. He grabbed his robe and stuck his feet into his slippers before heading out to the hallway. He met up with Severus as the potion master emerged from his bedroom at the same time.

"Merry Christmas son," Severus said.

"Merry Christmas Dad," Harry answered back. He had been looking forward to a real Christmas for as long as he could remember. He doubted anyone knew just what this day with his father really meant to him.

As they walked down the hallway Harry leaned into his father and placed an arm over his shoulder. With his sudden growth spurt this past year he was now only a few inches shorter than Severus.

Severus was pleased that Harry was getting back to the way he used to be. He enjoyed his son's company immensely. He looked down into Harry's face and could still see that excited little boy buried somewhere deep inside. It warmed his once hardened heart to see the childlike excitement in Harry had not been effected by the horrible events that had taken place.

Harry walked into the living room and stopped when he spotted Charlet surrounded by a mountain of gifts, some open, some still wrapped. A sudden memory of Dudley came to mind. How many years had he been stuck in his cupboard while Dudley opened mountains of gifts? He remembered peeking through the slats on the door to watch Dudley open gift after gift. Once Dudley had finished, the Dursley's would let him out of the cupboard only to be told to clean up the mess left behind. The recollection put a damper on his mood.

Severus didn't know what had triggered Harry's sudden mood change but he had a feeling it had something to do with Charlet. The spoiled girl barely looked at her newly opened gift before shoving it away to open another. He picked up a package with a big silver bow. The card read _TO CHARLET _but it didn't give a clue as to who had sent it.

"Charlet, may I inquire as to whom sent you this plethora of gifts," Severus asked in between cries of joy from girl. He had arranged for Narcissa to pick up a few gifts for the girl on her last trip to Diagon Alley but he knew she would not have purchased this many.

Charlet barely glanced at the men in the room. "Just some friends."

Severus hoped his suspicion was wrong but knew it was his duty to ask, "Vespa?"

Charlet immediately dropped the package she was holding and forced her face into a pout, "No Severus! How could you even mention her name to me! You know she abandon me like some half blood orphan!" the bad-tempered girl looked towards Harry before saying, "Oops, sorry Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes, "sure you are." He walked towards the tree and bent down to pick up a package with his name on it. The card said it was from Severus. He looked up at his dad before carefully unwrapping the box. He held up a black book with his name engraved on the front. The book had a picture of a cauldron on one page and across from that a blank page. When Harry flipped through it he found all the pages to be the same.

"Um…" Harry had no idea what the book did.

" I suppose an explanation might be in order," the Severus said. "You simply put a drop of any potion into the cauldron and a list of ingredients will appear on the other page. The book is actually quite rare."

Harry knew his father was thinking of how handy the book would have been this past year. "Wow, thanks!" He carefully closed the book then ran a hand over the top.

Charlet made her opinion of the gift known to all, "How boring! I hope you didn't get one of those things for me because I won't even open it!"

Harry didn't want to hurt his father's feelings, "It's a great gift Dad. I'm sure it will come in great use."

"Here is another that you might find to be a bit more appealing," Severus held out a large package wrapped in gold with a green velvet bow tied around it.

Charlet stopped unwrapping her gift to watch.

Harry carefully unwrapped the heavy gift, balancing it on his knees. He was shocked to find himself holding a pensieve. He could see a few memories swirling inside.

"Now you may safely lock away any memory you wish to explore at a later date. I put a few memories in there of your mother. I am sure you will find them quite amusing," Severus said.

Harry felt a lump form in his throat. He had precious few memories of his mum. He carefully held onto the stone bowl, "Thank you. I think it's the best gift I've ever received." He wanted to give his dad a hug but felt too awkward with Charlet in the room. Severus seemed to understand though and came to sit next to him. Harry felt a warm hand squeeze his shoulder then a simple pat on the back.

Once he gathered his emotions Harry reached into his robe pocket for the only gift he had to give. He had stayed up late last night to write his father a letter. With a fair amount of embarrassment he handed the sealed parchment to Severus. "Read it later, okay?"

Severus took hold of the letter as if it were fragile. He stuck it in his robe pocket then placed a hand on top of it.

"You didn't get him anything but a letter… and after all he's done for you?" Charlet asked with incredulity. "Merlin Harry, you have a room filled with gifts sent from all those people that you could have chosen from."

Harry's face reddened as he started to second guess his gift.

"It is by far the best gift I have ever received," Severus stated with his eyes narrowing at the spoilt brat.

"How do you know? You haven't even read it yet," Charlet said in a petulant voice as she peeked into the package she was holding then pulled out a new gown with matching shoes.

"I know… because it came from the heart," was all Severus said. He could tell this conversation was making Harry uncomfortable so he pulled a small pile of gifts from under the tree and placed them before Harry. "I believe these are from your closest friends."

Harry carefully placed the pensieve on the coffee table before starting in on his pile of gifts. He wished he could just take the pensieve and head back up to his bedroom. The allure of witnessing new memories of his mum was quite a pull.

He had to wait longer still since the house elves had prepared an elaborate brunch. The mood was relaxed and festive as they all sat around talking about what they wanted to do during the remaining days of the holiday. Harry planned to visit the Weasley's, Charlet planned to have friends come and stay and Severus was looking forward to some quiet time spent in his lab.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast Severus went into his lab to do some work and to read his letter. Harry was excited to see what memories were in the pensieve. He went into his bedroom and began to shut the door. He heard a sound in the hallway but he couldn't see anyone around. He stood in the doorway for another moment. Another sound coming from Severus room caught his attention. He quietly walked down the hallway and stood at the threshold to his father's bedroom. "Hello?" Nothing. Another scuttle.

"Dad, is that you?"

A sudden breeze went past him. He turned to look down the hall but again nothing could be seen. Was he just imagining things or was something really there? He pulled his wand from his pocket and cast a _Reveal_ spell. He had learned the spell at the training camp. It was suppose to reveal anyone hiding under a cloak or invisibility potion. The spell was perhaps the hardest one he had ever learned because it required your complete concentration and only revealed the person hiding for a split second. He wasn't very surprised when the spell didn't reveal anything. He thought about telling Severus but decided he was just getting paranoid after what had happened to him in the graveyard.

He went back into his bedroom and shut the door firmly behind him, adding a locking spell to help ease his childish paranoia. He felt ridicules for acting so suspicious in his own home but at least no one else knew.

He quickly forgot about the noises when he saw the pensieve sitting on the table by the fireplace. With a slight prod to the swirling mist of memories in the pensieve he was immediately sucked into the past.

A moment later he found himself swirling through time as the pensieve with Severus' memory took hold of him. He opened his eyes to find himself on the banks of the Black Lake. It was a hot sunny day and there were students lying on the grass and picnicking in various spots. Severus had an open book on his lap and was leaning against a tree in the shade by himself. There was a group of people on the other side of the bank that Severus seemed to be watching. Harry narrowed his eyes to follow the line of sight his new father was looking at.

He immediately spotted his mum with her bright ginger hair glistening in the sun. She had broken away from the giggling group of girls to dip her feet in the lake. She was holding her skirt up so it wouldn't get wet and her bare feet were balancing on the stones as she stepped further into the lake. She suddenly stopped walking and turned to look in their direction. She waved to Severus and Harry turned to see Severus' face redden since he had been caught staring. A moment later his mum walked up to them and sat down under the tree. She tucked her bare feet under her and placed her hands in her lap.

"I don't suppose you would care to dip your feet in the lake, Severus?" Lily said in a playful tone.

Severus pushed the hair out of his eyes, "No thank you. I have reading I must get to."

"Ah, come on Sev, your reading can wait," Lily said as she playfully tugged on his sleeve.

Severus looked around, presumably for the marauders. He looked back at Lily and shook his head, "I best keep to my schedule."

Lily stood up, "I hope all that studying pays off. See you later Severus." She ran back to join her friends before the memory evaporated and Harry found himself in a different place.

He stood next to Severus by the train, amongst all the Hogwarts students. He could hear the students saying goodbye to each other. Severus stood alone, most everyone ignored him, making Harry feel sorry for his new father. Even the teachers passed him by without so much as a 'have a nice summer.'

Severus seemed to be waiting for someone as he looked around. A moment later Harry saw his mum weaving her way over to them. She stopped before Severus and hesitantly gave him a quick hug.

Severus had a look of surprise as he hugged her back.

"Take care of yourself Severus. I know things haven't been easy but I promise they'll get better for you now that your not at school anymore. I bet you become a famous potion master someday!"

Severus gave her a small smile. He suddenly stopped smiling and reached for his arm. Harry immediately knew it was the dark mark calling. "Take care Lily. Try to stay safe. It isn't safe in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley for you."

Lily seemed to take offence, "Why, because I'm Muggle born?"

"Yes."

"That's ridiculous! I'm not going to be scared out of spending time amongst wizards because of you-know-who! Maybe I'll even join the fight against him. What do you think of that?"

"I think it foolish," Severus answered honestly.

Lily threw her shoulders back and stood up straighter, "We'll see about that. In any case, I truly hope you find happiness, Severus. You deserve it, you know?"

Severus rubbed at the same spot on his inner arm, "I'm not sure that I do."

Lily stepped forward and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek, "You do deserve it. I'm sure we'll meet again." She walked away, looking back just once. Her green eyes shining with unshed tears.

Harry wished the memory would continue and even tried to follow his mum through the crowd.

He found himself standing in his bedroom with tears prickling his own eyes. His mum had seen the good in Severus, even if it was buried deep inside him. She had known that he was good, even way back before he knew it himself.

This was by far the best gift he had ever received.

Later that day Severus stopped by Harry's room to see how he was doing. The potion master stood at the door and watched his son sleeping peacefully on the sofa by the fire. He held onto the letter Harry had written to him in one hand. The letter was simple but to the point; Harry had found his own happiness by finding a family. The feeling was mutual. Without waking his son he quietly closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day Draco and Narcissa stopped by to deliver gifts just before supper time. Harry knew Mrs. Malfoy probably planned it that way knowing that Severus would most likely invite them to stay for supper. He didn't mind Draco's company but he couldn't stand Mrs. Malfoy's false pleasantness whenever Severus was around. It bothered him that he had to share his first Christmas with his father with the likes of Narcissa Malfoy!

As soon as she saw Harry she opened her arms." Come here Harry. It is so good to see you at your proper age. Severus told me how that convict Black hexed you. That man should be back in Azkaban after what he did to you!"

Harry couldn't make himself move forward. He stood staring at the obtuse woman with her arms held out wide. She had no business even speaking of his godfather. He didn't realize he was glaring until he heard Severus clear his throat.

"Narcissa, Harry has a close bond with Black. He feels rather protective of their relationship," Severus stated as a warning to the woman.

"Oh my Severus, I had no idea you actually condoned that friendship," Narcissa lowered her arms to place her hands on her hips. "I can't imagine you would willingly let Harry spend anytime with a man like that. Our family has always thought of him as the black sheep of the family. His own mother saw fit to disown him."

"Don't talk about Sirius," Harry said in a quiet but deadly voice.

"You have no business spending time with someone like that, especially with the elevated position you have been granted as of late. My word, what will people think of you if they found out you actually know that wretched excuse for a man," came the falsely concerned voice of Narcissa.

"Shut the bloody hell up!" Harry spat out before he could stop himself. He shot a look to Severus and could see the man's angry glare shift from Narcissa to him. Without saying another word he turned and headed up to his room. On his way up the stairs he could hear both Severus and Draco give Narcissa an ear full. He slammed the door to his bedroom before slumping into a chair by the fire. Damn woman! He hated hearing Sirius being talked about badly by anyone but most especially from Sirius' own family members. He hated Narcissa and her high and mighty ways.

That horrible dream from yesterday came to mind again. His stomach twisted with worry for the animangus.

Just then a brusque knock sounded at his bedroom door.

With a flick of his wand the door opened to reveal his father. Harry looked down at his hands, getting ready for the lecture that was sure to come. Severus walked in and took a seat across from him on the sofa.

"Narcissa wishes to apologize. She had no idea you and Black were so close," Severus said in a calm voice. He could tell Harry was against this just from the way the teen's shoulders stiffened the moment her name was mentioned.

"I want to go see him," Harry said with force.

Severus leaned forward and placed a hand atop of his son's, "I do not feel that is advisable. Pomfrey has informed me that Black is still distraught."

Harry moved his hands away before stating in a calm, cool voice, "I need to see him, Severus."

Severus sat up straighter over hearing Harry use his first name. He didn't like the demanding tone in which Harry used it, "That is _Dad_ to you."

"Please, Dad."

Severus could hear how adamant the young man was and knew Harry wouldn't be content until he saw the mutt with his own eyes. Knowing that Harry would find his own way to Grimmauld Place he reluctantly agreed, "I will take you to see him after supper."

"Thanks, it means a lot to me," the Gryffindor said in a quiet voice. "Dad, can I ask another favor?"

Severus nodded.

"Would you mind very much if I let Sirius have the mirror you gave me?" In a rush Harry quickly added, "You and I are together so much anyway, you know at school and home and Sirius is stuck at Grimmauld Place and …"

Severus cut him off by placing a hand atop his once more, "Relax Harry, that would be fine with me."

"Thanks Dad," Harry said with relief.

"However," the Potion Master begun in a much stricter voice, "your conduct downstairs was uncalled for. I will not have you using language like that to anyone. You must apologize immediately."

As much as it chagrined Harry to have to apologize, he was rather embarrassed of his outburst. He didn't know why he had reacted so intensely towards that woman. He nodded as he stood up. He felt his father grip his shoulder and turn him. Now they were standing face to face.

"I believe Narcissa is only trying to watch out for your best interests. She was in tears after you left."

Harry didn't believe they were real tears of regret but he didn't say so to his father, "Yes sir."

Severus could see the teen was struggling with having to say he was sorry. It would do Harry well to have to own up to his insolence though. "Perhaps next time you will consider your words before you speak. I do not care how famous you become, I will always expect proper conduct from you at all times."

Harry swallowed the sharp come back he wanted to make only because he didn't want Severus to change his mind about taking him to Grimmauld Place. He kept his opinion of Narcissa to himself, "Yes sir."

"Furthermore, I believe we have established _our_ relationship. From this point forward I do not think it is suitable for you to use my given name. _Most especially _when you are angry," Severus said warningly.

Harry knew his father was right. He had used Severus' name just to make a stronger point. "Sorry."

Severus put an arm over the young man's shoulder as they walked to the door.

Once they were in the living room Harry noticed Draco glaring at his mother. Narcissa moved forward and embraced Harry. Harry reluctantly placed a hand on her back before pulling away.

"Oh Harry, I had no idea you were so close to Sirius. I should have kept my opinions to myself," Narcissa said beseechingly.

Harry glanced at his father before saying, "Sorry I spoke to you that way." He hated apologizing to the phony woman. She embraced him once again but this time he kept his hands at his sides.

Thankfully Kinsi announced supper was ready before anymore false apologies could be made. Harry noticed how Severus took hold of Narcissa'a arm to escort her to the dining room and how she wrapped an arm around his waist.

Supper went without a hitch but Harry still wished Narcissa hadn't been invited to stay. All Harry could think of was his visit to see Sirius. Once supper ended Narcissa asked for a word in private with Severus.

Charlet immediately went upstairs to organize her new clothes, or rather to order her house elf to organize the clothes.

Draco looked like he was struggling to say something before blurting out, "My mum fancies Severus, you know?"

Harry thought as much, "Yeah."

"You don't like it much, do you?"

"Not particularly, no."

Draco shrugged, "I think she's asking Severus to come to the ball tomorrow. My mum's bent on getting back into the social scene again. She thinks this ball will be good for the Wizarding World."

Harry didn't see how a ball could be beneficial to anyone, "What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it; the Wizarding families with most of the money and businesses have been shunned by society at large. This is their chance to prove their allegiance to the minister and Dumbledore."

"You mean Dumbledore's going to be there?" Harry asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, he's coming. The Minister's coming too. I guess they want the Wizarding World to unite. Dumbledore wants everyone to be at peace. My mum's invited Muggles too."

Harry coughed into his hand, "She must be desperate!"

"She is," Draco admitted. "The party might actually help to unite people though. I hope it works … for my sake too."

"Your sake?"

Draco stuck his hands in his pocket then nervously paced in front of the Christmas tree, "In case you haven't noticed; I'm not very popular with the students at Hogwarts. Everyone thinks because my dad was a Death Eater that I must be one too. This party will help everyone to understand that a lot of family members didn't necessarily agree with their spouses or children agree with their parents. I might even be let back into Hogwarts if everything goes as planned."

Harry hadn't thought of what Draco must be going through. If it wasn't for the Slytherin then Ginny might not be here. He hoped everything worked out for Draco's sake.

The adults entered the room with Narcissa's hand on Severus' arm. She looked triumphant as they said their goodbye's and stepped into the fire.

Harry looked at his father and noticed lipstick on the man's shirt collar. He couldn't help the laughter that erupted from his mouth after all those talks on decorum that Severus was so fond of giving.

Severus looked confused for a moment before wandlessly using legilimency on him. Once the Potion Master figured out what Harry was laughing at he scowled at the teen before spelling the lipstick away. He ignored Harry's cheeky grin and opted to lecture the boy instead.

Severus handed Harry his cloak before giving a dire warning, "I will not tolerate any mischievous ways from Black. At the first sign that he is incapable of behaving properly, we are leaving. If the mutt so much as touches his wand I'll hex him. Furthermore you are to obey everything I tell you without question. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Harry said in a solemn voice. He hoped Sirius behaved so he wouldn't require an escort every time he wanted to visit. There was really no telling how Sirius would react to Severus' presence.

As soon as Harry stepped into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place he was welcomed by a big black dog jumping on his chest and licking his face.

"Eww gross Sirius!" Harry laughed as he scratched the dog behind the ears. The black dog wagged his tail before turning back into the man; Sirius.

Sirius threw his arms around his godson, "Merry Christmas kiddo!" Just then Severus flooed in, bringing a sudden frown to Sirius' face. "What the bloody hell is _he_ doing here?"

Harry put his hands on his godfather's chest, "Calm down Sirius. Severus is going to stay." He said the last sentence with a finality, hoping to stem off any arguments.

Remus stepped closer, putting a hand on the best friend's shoulder, "Severus is welcome to stay." He grabbed Sirius' arm and whispered in his ear, "Sirius remember what we talked about? Calm down."

Sirius faced the potion master, "Yeah, you can stay."

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "With an invitation like that, how can I refuse?" his sarcastic comment earned him a frown from his son. He frowned back as he took a seat at the kitchen table piled high with dirty dishes. He pulled a book from his cloak and began to read.

Sirius pretended Snape wasn't there and went about talking with Harry as if nothing had ever happened. They talked about Quidditch and the Marauders. Remus begun to clean the kitchen and Harry offered to help. They had a contest over who could wash the dishes the fastest. Sirius won only because half the dishes he washed still had food left on them. Remus and Harry gave him a trophy made out of the left over mashed potatoes.

Harry could tell Severus didn't think very highly of their games when he saw the Potion Master roll his eyes or shake his head. Severus kept his eyes on the book he was reading and didn't say a word.

Secretly Severus was rather jealous of the easy banter between the animangus and his son. He knew he would never let his guard down enough to have that sort of relationship with the boy. He talked himself into believing it was for the best though. It was obvious Black would make a better friend than a father.

Just before it was time to leave, Harry put his hand in his pocket and rubbed the mirror Severus had given him. "Sirius, I know you gave me a mirror so we could talk with each other. I'm not sure if Remus told you but I broke the mirror you gave me."

Sirius nodded his head, "Yeah, Remus told me. I wish I could replace it Harry but those mirrors are really rare. We'll just have to rely on owls for the time being."

Harry pulled out the mirror and handed it to Sirius, "Sirius, I want you to have this. I have the match." He pulled the matching mirror from his pocket.

Sirius held the mirror with care, "Where did you get this? These mirrors are very rare."

Harry looked towards his dad then back to Sirius, " My dad gave it to me and I'm giving it to you."

Sirius bristled when he heard Harry call Snape dad but he realized the rarity of the gift he was being given. He looked at Snape and quietly said, "Thank you."

Severus nodded back then saw the smile on his son's face. He knew he would never be able to find another set of mirrors like those again but he was glad he had agreed to this, for the simple fact that it made Harry happy.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed Harry's first Christmas with Snape. The next chapter will be filled with excitement!!!!


	17. Chapter 17 Ginny's Feelings

-117- Ginny's Feelings

Boxing day was perhaps Harry's most anticipated day of the year. He loved spending time at the burrow with the Weasley clan. Mrs. Weasley always made sure to have plenty of food for all and the Weasley brood always made sure to have a boisterous game of Quidditch. This year would be even better for the simple fact that Ginny was now more than just Ron's little sister, much more. That is why Harry felt so torn about doing what was fun and what was right.

The right thing to do would be to support Draco and to attend the ball at his house. Draco had helped to save Ginny, Draco had sacrificed so much. It was the least Harry could do after all the Slytherin had suffered through. Harry stood at his bedroom window looking out as the early morning sun shone down on the grounds of Snape Manor. He leaned his forehead on the cool glass and debated how he was going to break the news to Ginny and Ron. He knew they would be mad that he had chosen to spend time at the Malfoy's instead of with them.

Severus stood at the open door to his son's bedroom. He took a deep calming breath. He didn't want to alarm Harry unnecessarily but he had just received dire news. Not only had Bella Lestrange been spotted in the area but a group of death eaters had also been seen with her. No one really had any idea how many death eaters were left because only Voldemort knew the identities of all his followers.

Severus looked towards the window and saw his son standing at it. He felt saddened that the youth hadn't even had a chance to be a normal teenager before having to fear for his life once more. Life wasn't fair but it was especially unfair for the boy-who-lived. He decided to keep the information from Harry, at least for another day. The teen deserved to have one day free from fear.

"Are you ready to leave Harry?" Severus asked as he walked into the room.

"I guess," Harry said as he turned around to face his father. "I think I'm going to go with you to the ball tonight."

A look of surprise crossed the professor's face, "I thought you looked forward to spending Boxing Day with the Weasley's? Has something happened between you and Ms. Weasley?"

"No, we're good. At least for now we're good but I'm not sure how she's going to take it when I tell her I'm going to a ball at Malfoy's house. I'll still spend the day with her but I won't be able to stay for supper," Harry leaned against the bedpost with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"What has brought about this change of plans?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I just feel like it's the right thing to do. Dumbledore's going and I'm pretty sure you're going," Harry said the last with a small grin. He remembered the lipstick mark on Severus' collar when the man had emerged from yesterdays 'talk' with Narcissa.

Severus tried to hide his discomfit over being caught by his teenaged son, "You are correct, I do intend on escorting Narcissa to her ball. As much as I detest that sort of event I also feel it is the right thing to do. I do not like the Slytherin children to be looked upon as mini death eaters. Hopefully this show of support will help to breach that divide."

"Do you think Draco will be let back into Hogwarts?"

"Perhaps. However we will have to see how the evening unfolds."

Severus looked to be in deep thought as he paced a bit and rubbed his chin with his long fingers.

"What's the matter? Don't you think I should go?" Harry asked.

The Potion Master stopped pacing and looked at his son. "Yes, I think you should go if that is your decision. However, I must now arrange extra security if you are to attend."

"Dad, I think you go a little overboard with that security stuff," Harry said in an exasperated voice.

Severus narrowed his eyes, "Your lax attitude is precisely the reason I must go _overboard _with your safekeeping. Or do you forget the so called adventures you have participated in? I honestly do not believe I have ever met a boy more prone to mishap."

"See, that's just it … I'm not a _boy_ any longer," Harry said as he stood up a little straighter.

"You are still a minor … and my son. As such I am responsible for your safekeeping," Severus stated sternly.

Harry felt a mixture of gratitude and irritation. He liked the fact that he actually had a father that cared enough about him to see to his safety. He didn't like the fact that his father didn't trust him enough to stay out of trouble though.

"I won't do anything stupid. You don't trust me very much, do you?" Harry's accusing tone was apparent.

Severus was not in the mood to deal with this bout of teenage angst, "You forget… I have been dealing with your antics for six years. I am well aware of how trouble finds you."

Harry opened his mouth to protest when the professor put up a hand and said, "I am not going to argue this any longer. Are you still planning on going to the Weasley's or not?"

"Yeah."

Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry's petulant tone, "Do not test my patience, Mr. Potter."

"Yes sir," Harry said begrudgingly.

"Fine, then I will take you to the Weasley's."

"You don't have to _take _me. Bloody hell, I'm sixteen, not six!"

Severus advanced on Harry in a flash. Harry instinctively backed up. Severus hadn't seen him do that in quite a while. He also saw the flash of fear cross his son's face. He slowed his movement down but still took hold of Harry's chin, forcing the teen to look at him.

"Let us get something straight, Harry. I do not expect this insolence from you every single time you leave this house. **I** will deem what is appropriate safety measures and you will adhere to what I decide. This is the last time I want to hear you argue about this topic," Severus said in a dangerous tone. He tightened his grip when Harry tried to pull away. "Do I make myself clear?"

Harry was bristling at being held in place this way. Part of him wanted to say ' bugger off' but he knew better. He couldn't hide the anger he felt over being forced to accept this. "Yes sir," came his quiet response.

Severus let go of Harry abruptly, causing the teen to stumble forward into him. He caught the teen by the shoulders and held him for a moment. Harry didn't move as he looked down, his hands were pressed against his father's chest. They both froze for a long moment before Severus finally spoke.

"Keeping you from harms way is all I wish. I still have nightmares …" Severus acknowledged in a whisper. "I haven't done a very good job of keeping you safe …"

Harry looked up into his father's eyes. He could see the man struggle to bring his emotions under control. It had never occurred to him that Severus was feeling guilty. He never blamed Severus for anything that had happened to him.

"It's okay …I'm okay, you know?" Harry asked, wanting to let his father know that no permanent damage had been done.

Harry felt Severus' long fingers rifle through his hair before he was let go. They moved apart without another word.

Just before they stepped in the floo to go to the Weasley's home, Severus finally spoke, "It will take time before I can relax where you are concerned. Bear with me, son."

Harry nodded and realized that this was all part of the package of having a father. All in all, it was worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stepped through the floo and into the Weasley home. He was immediately accosted by Ginny as she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his body and her arms around his neck. He held her close as her brothers shouted out rude comments and good natured jokes. The next instant the room fell silent. Harry suddenly realized why when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Ginny saw the professor and immediately unwrapped her legs from around her boyfriend and stepped away.

Arthur and Molly came into the kitchen at that very moment and welcomed the professor. Harry noticed the Weasley brothers shoot each other glances of feigned horror over having their Boxing Day invaded by Snape.

"Severus, what a wonderful surprise. We're so happy you could join us today," Molly said.

Severus smirked at the Weasley youth before relieving their apparent alarm, "I am not staying. I came to re-enforce the wards whilst my son is here. I should inform you that there are several aurors on the premises as we speak."

Arthur frowned but nodded approvingly. Molly looked a bit worried over all the added security measures. Harry bit back the remark he wanted to make over having so many people watching out for him. He had no idea he would have a whole battalion of people watching out for him.

"I suppose it is for the best," Arthur said.

Molly looked at Harry with worry, "I don't blame you for being so cautious Severus. We'll keep a close eye on him, won't we boys?" Molly looked to her brood of sons. They all nodded back and added a few comments that made Harry redden with embarrassment. He'd killed Voldemort for goodness sake, he didn't need teenagers watching out for him.

Severus went outside to work on the wards with Mr. and Mrs., Weasley following behind.

The Weasley boys gave Harry a hard time for having to be babysat once again and for his recent time spent as a child. Harry laughed at their jokes after his initial bout of shame wore off. Hermione told everyone how Ron made little Harry cry. Ginny kept talking about how cute Harry was when he was little. With every comment Hermione and Ginny made it gave the Weasley brothers more fuel to add to the fire.

"Shut up you guys! Stop making fun of him!" Ginny wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, you guys better shut up or I'll send Sirius over to hex you all into toddlers," Harry added as he ran his fingers through his girlfriend's hair. It smelled fresh, and he loved the way it felt on his hand. He wasn't really bothered by the Weasley brothers good natured ribbing.

Severus walked back into the house with the Weasley parents. He waved his wand around a few times sending purple bright lights shooting in all directions.

"That spell will alert me if there has been an intrusion. If any unexpected events take place, I kindly ask you to send Harry through the floo and back to Snape Manor. I will be available at all times. The Aurors are ordered to protect my son at all costs. If there is…" Severus was abruptly cut off by Harry.

Harry grabbed hold of his father's arm and steered him towards the floo. "Dad, I think I know what to do if an emergency arises. Why don't you get back to your lab or whatever it is you planned to do today?"

Molly took in a sharp breath, "Severus you are welcomed to stay as long as you want."

Harry gave the professor a pleading look before the potion master replied, "Harry is right. I will be expecting you by six o'clock." Severus went through the floo before he caused the teen any further embarrassment.

Everyone looked at Harry questioningly. Harry glanced at Ginny, "Sorry, I have to leave a bit earlier than planned."

Ron asked, "Why? What could be more important than Boxing Day at the Weasley's?"

"You're not going to believe this but I have to go to a ball. In the long run it could help Draco," Harry hoped everyone understood but by Ron's look of dismay, he doubted it.

"Oh yes," Arthur said, "I heard about the ball at the Malfoy's. I hope it helps to bring peace. I think your attendance might actually help Draco. I know Professor Dumbledore is hoping it will help."

"How could Harry going to a ball at Malfoy's house help anything?" Ron asked.

"Ron, Professor Dumbledore himself is going to Malfoy Manor to show his support for peace. Harry's presence will make a big impact," Arthur put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know Severus tries to protect you against the public but you should know how admired you have become."

Ginny remembered all the letters Harry had received and just how admired her boyfriend had become. She wanted to spend some time alone with Harry before Quidditch began. She stepped closer to Harry and took hold of his hand.

"Fine, if Harry has to leave early then I want to spend a few minutes alone with him. I need to give him his Christmas present," Ginny said as she pulled him towards the staircase.

Mrs. Weasley nodded her approval but Charlie looked as if he might protest. He got distracted when Fleur Delecore arrived through the floo. They had been dating and things were said to be getting pretty serious.

Harry could hear the fuss being made over the half veela before Ginny shut the door to her bedroom. She pushed Harry towards the bed before jumping on him once more. Harry fell back on the bed as his girlfriend straddled his hips. He looked up at her and could see she was smiling in a naughty way. He pulled her down so they were chest to chest and he began to kiss her soundly.

"Just a minute," Ginny said as she sat up and got off the bed. She rifled through her trunk until she found what she was looking for. When she turned back around she was holding a small package wrapped in red paper with a gold bow.

Harry leaned up on the stack of pillows behind him and stretched his legs out on the bed. Ginny handed him the gift.

"It's not much but I thought you might like it," Ginny said as she pushed her hair behind her ears. She felt her stomach flutter with nerves over what Harry would think of the gift.

The gift was small but heavy. Harry had no idea what it could be. He tore off the paper then opened the box. He lifted out a small round glass globe. When he held it up he could see an image of himself and Ginny taken at the her last birthday party. The tiny figures danced then stopped and looked at each other with happiness before the scene started over. Harry remembered the moment that picture was taken. He remembered the happiness he felt too.

"Gin, this is so special. You looked spectacular that night," Harry said then he placed the crystal ball on the nightstand. "You always look spectacular."

"You really like it? Ron said it was a gift only a girl could appreciate."

"Ron's a git, of course I love it! It's a picture of you, how could I not love it?" Harry pulled her close, "Come here, let me show you how much I love it." He kissed her neck before moving to her lips.

She sat up once more and looked down at him through narrowed eyes, "So, your going to a ball tonight, huh? Is Miss Snootypants going with you?"

Harry laughed, "You mean Charlet? Yeah, she's going. She's been talking about her dress and shoes incessantly, it's starting to wear on my nerves."

"She's so awful! I can't stand that bitch," Ginny blurted out, with thoughts of her handsome boyfriend dancing with Charlet!

Harry laughed again, "She's not that bad. I kinda feel sorry for her. I mean she's been abandoned and all."

"Do you like her, Harry?"

"I don't hate her," Harry said, wondering why Ginny was getting so bothered by the girl. He could tell Ginny wanted him to say 'no' just by the way she had moved away from him and sat a little stiffer.

"Hey Gin, what's wrong? You know you're the only girl I like," Harry tried to pull her next to him but she refused. He sat up, not sure what to say to alleviate her anger at him. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

Just then the bedroom door slammed open causing Ginny to jump in surprise. Ron walked in followed by Hermione and the twins.

"Break it up you two!" Ron said and took a seat on Ginny's trunk before pulling Hermione onto his lap.

"Sorry guys, I told him to knock first," Hermione said as an apology.

"Yeah and I told him not to," George said as he sat at the foot of the bed. "You two shouldn't be doing anything more than holding hands!"

Ginny stood up and threw a pillow at George, hitting him on the side of the head, "Knock first next time you ruddy git!"

George threw the pillow back hitting Ginny in the face. Within moments pillows were flying all over the room. Harry finally got everyone to settle down when he announced that it was time for him to give out his Christmas gifts.

He stuck his hand in his shirt pocket and pulled forth a handful of what looked like sticks. "Girls, I apologize for not having anything for you _yet_. Hopefully my dad will let me go to Diagon Alley this week. As you saw earlier, he's being a bit over protective at the moment."

"It's okay Harry, you've been pretty busy lately," Hermione said. "Besides I don't blame the professor for feeling that way."

Ginny took hold of his hand and rubbed it, "I don't need anymore gifts from you." Harry was glad she wasn't mad at him anymore but wondered what had triggered it to begin with.

"Mates, before I give you your presents I just want you to know that I didn't buy any of them. They were all gifts from people I don't know."

"It's the thought that counts," Fred teased.

Harry opened his hand and picked out an orange colored stick, "Ron this is for you."

Ron looked down at the stick in his hand then looked back up at Harry, "What the bloody hell is it?"

Harry stood up then pulled his wand from his back pocket and tapped the stick. As the stick began to enlarge the Weasley brothers slowly caught on to what it was. With a loud whoop of joy Ron yelled out, "It's a bloody Firebolt and it's … it's signed by the Chudley Cannons!!!"

"Whoa, no way!" Fred yelled.

"Thank you, thank you!" Ron shouted as he jumped on Harry, much like Ginny had done when he had first arrived. Harry lost his balance and they tumbled onto the bed.

"Get off my boyfriend!" Ginny shouted in a fit of laughter. She pushed Ron off the bed and onto the floor before helping Harry to sit up. Once he did she sat on his lap.

"There's only one Weasley allowed to jump on top of me," Harry declared as he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist then kissed the back of her head.

He tossed a stick to Fred and then another to George, "Merry Christmas guys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlet knew Vespa was trying to contact her once again. She was getting sick and tired of being summoned by that woman. Vespa was relentless in her pursuit of Severus. Charlet held the mirror up other face, "Yes?" The one word was said in a curt tone.

"Don't take that attitude with me girl!" Vespa hissed from her side of the mirror. "Have you come any closer to finding it?"

Charlet sighed, "No Auntie I haven't found it yet. I've been searching everywhere but I can't find it!"

"Well then you must search again! You must find it and soon! It is in the bedroom, I just know it is."

Charlet stuck out her lower lip, she could feel the tears begin to prickle her eyes and welcomed the added drama, "Auntie I'm busy! I have to get ready for the ball tonight. I don't have time to search again today."

Vespa wished she could come through the mirror and search herself. She knew the only way to motivate the girl was to offer a reward, "I sent you five gowns in which to choose from for tonight's ball. If you find it today then I will send you a matching diamond necklace for each gown."

Charlet's eyes lit up, "Oh Auntie! I'll find it, I just know I will!"

A moment later found Charlet hiding under the invisibility cloak as she walked down the hallway and into Severus' bedroom once more. This time she was more determined than ever to find what she was looking for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vespa put the mirror back in her pocket and looked across the table at her new friend. She could see the doubt on the woman's face.

"Do not underestimate my Charlet. She will find it," Vespa took another sip from her steaming cup of tea.

"I will have to trust you on that. Without it we have no bargaining tool," Bella was holding onto her sanity by a thread. She had only one goal in mind; seek revenge for the Dark Lord's death.

She couldn't wait to get her hands on that filthy half blood fool, Harry Potter. Vespa had promised her that he would be handed over to her. She had dreams over what she would do to the boy. In her dreams his screams became a lullaby to help her sleep. She craved the sound of his screams to the point of madness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The afternoon had been one of the best Harry had in long time. The Quidditch match had been exactly what he needed to begin to feel like his old self once more. Most days he had to occlude his mind of all that had happened to him this past year. To dwell on his life would have been too much to take. He still found himself reliving his time spent at the graveyard. His mind sometimes refused to let go of the memories. It was those times that he would close his eyes and pretend he was flying on his broom. Eventually the memories would fade, letting him be 'normal' once more.

He flew over the burrow once more before coming in to a hard land by the Weasley clan. As soon as he landed he was waylaid by a flurry of snowballs. He quickly grabbed up a scoop of snow and threw it at the closest Weasley brother.

A snowball dripped down George's face as he grabbed another scoop of snow, "Game on, Harry!"

Harry ducked just before the snowball went flying over his head. The uproarious laughter stopped abruptly. Harry looked into his friend's eyes. George was looking somewhere behind him with an expression of horror. He noticed the rest of the Weasley's with the same look.

He turned around to come face to face with his father. Severus had a glob of snow sliding down the front of his dress robes and a look that could kill. Harry stepped back before he gathered his courage.

"Hi … what are you doing here?"

Severus brushed off the snow before looking down at his watch.

Harry quickly looked down at his own watch. "Oh shit, it's 6:30!"

"Indeed, it is 6:30," came the dark voice. "We are now late."

Harry could hear the irritation in Severus' voice mixed with a fair amount of anger. "I lost track of time."

"Obviously." the word was said with irritation. " I have brought your dress robes. We will need to apparate directly to the Malfoy Manor from here," Severus looked at Harry's messy hair and rumbled clothes with disapproval.

Harry noticed the dress robes hung over his father's arm, "Alright, I'll go clean up and change."

"That will not be necessary. I will do it for you," Severus pulled his wand from his cloak.

Before Harry had time to protest he found himself dressed in midnight green dress robes with his expensive fur cloak over his shoulders. He felt a soft wind spread up his body and whip around his hair. In one horrifying instant he realized his father had sent a scourgifing charm his way. In other words he had been given a magical bath as all his friends stood around watching!

His friend's sniggered under their breath before the back door opened up and Charlet stepped out onto the porch. She was wearing a shimmery green velvet gown encrusted with diamonds across the bodice. She had on matching long silk gloves that reached past her elbows. Her hair was piled high on her head with a diamond tiara perched at the base.

Harry heard several low whistles come from behind him.

Charlet had a look on her face as if something smelled bad. She narrowed her eyes at Harry, "You're late! I told Severus we should just go without you but he insisted we come get you. Are you going to make me wait around this shack forever? I don't want my gown to get soiled."

"Shut up Charlet," Harry looked up at his father. He was angry that Severus had brought Charlet to the Weasley's. He hated the way she looked down on them because they were poor. "Dad, you should have just fire called. I could have just met you guys at the ball."

"You should have just been on time. You know how much I disapprove of your tardiness." Severus placed a firm hand on Harry's shoulder and guided him to the porch to stand next to Charlet.

Charlet was blatantly staring at Ginny. She sneered at the girl's worn jeans and overcoat, not to mention her ratty, worn out shoes.

Ginny felt her face flush. She looked towards Harry and could see what everyone else must see. He was not only a hero and heir to Snape fortune now but he was also one of the most handsome men she had ever laid eyes on. The expensive green robes fit him as if they had been made for him. It suddenly occurred to her that they probably had been made especially for Harry. It was at that moment that she began to feel self conscious of all that she didn't have. How could she ever compete with girls like Charlet who had actual diamonds on her dress!

Charlet grabbed hold of Harry's arm possessively while looking directly at Ginny. "Shall we leave? I'm feeling a bit chilled out in the open air."

Without thinking about it, Harry unclasped the fur cloak he was wearing and swung it over Charlet's shoulders. He did it instinctively without thinking of the consequences. When he looked back at Ginny he knew he had made a colossal mistake. Her eyes looked back at him accusingly. He wished he could take the cloak back.

"Could I speak with Ginny before we leave?" Harry asked as he moved away from Charlet.

"You have one minute," came Severus' terse reply.

Ginny tried to hide the way she was feeling but it was harder than she ever imagined. Harry held a hand out to her and she took it. They walked into the house and stood near the kitchen.

"Gin, I don't want to go but I think I should … you know for Draco's sake…"

"I know, Harry! Merlin, you don't have to explain anything to me!"

"I know I don't have to but I just don't want you thinking that I would choose to go to the ball instead of spending time with you. I want to help Draco," he could tell she seemed to be getting angrier but he really didn't have a clue as to why. In frustration he said, "What did you expect me to do?"

Ginny was near tears, "To ask me! Why the bloody hell didn't you ask me to go to the ball too? I'm not good enough for you to be seen with anymore!?" Now tears had sprung to Ginny's eyes that she had no control over.

Harry took hold of both her arms and tried to pull her closer, "Ginny, I would have asked you but I didn't think you would want to go. I didn't think you would feel comfortable going back to the manor where Lucius had brought you."

Ginny pulled her arms away with a sharp yank, "You should have let **me** decide! Maybe you just wanted time alone with Charlet! Maybe you just wanted to be with someone prettier, with nicer clothes and better …"

Harry cut her off from saying anything else as ridiculous as all that. He tried to take hold of her hands but she backed up. "Gin no! Don't say that! Don't ever think that!" He was disturbed that she could even think of him being that way. He wasn't that type of person. He didn't care a hoot about money or any of that stuff. It bothered him that she would think he was like that. "You know that stuff doesn't mean anything to me."

"Oh yeah, I couldn't tell that by looking at you," Ginny indicated towards the clothes he now wore. "You dress nicer than Malfoy now!"

"That's not my fault! I didn't even buy these clothes!"

Ginny knew she was being unreasonable but her feelings were just so hurt over not being asked to the ball. She took her anger out on the person she felt most responsible for the way she was feeling. "Just go. Go have fun at the ball with Charlet!"

"Ginny, come with me then. Just get ready and come with me," Harry offered, not really knowing what she wanted at this point.

Ginny felt her anger take over at his last words. Obviously she didn't have the proper attire to wear to something as fancy as a ball at the Malfoy's! Maybe he was just trying to make her see how unrealistic it was for her to attend the ball? With a fair amount of resentment she spat out, "Forget it Harry! We should have never gotten back together. We're just to different now. I think we should take a break from each other."

As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted saying them. She could see that she had hurt Harry deeply by the stricken look on his face. Before she could take the words back though, the back door opened and Professor Snape and Charlet walked in.

"It is time we leave," the professor said. He took hold of Harry's arm with one hand and Charlet's arm with the other. In a flash they had apparated away.

The next moment Ginny found herself standing in the kitchen by herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

Want more? Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Please


	18. Chapter 18 The Ball

-1

Ginny had just made the biggest mistake of her life! She had been foolish enough to break up with the only boy she had ever truly cared for. She stood alone in the kitchen after Professor Snape had apparated both Harry and Charlet away. She regretted her words the moment they had come out of her mouth but now it was too late to do anything about it. She ran upstairs and threw herself on her bed in a heap of shame as hot tears stung her eyes. She wished more than ever that she could take back those foolish words!

She thought back to what had pushed her to break up with Harry and realized it was not even his fault. The only thing he was guilty of was being too popular and too cute. It was her own insecurities that had finally got the best of her. She didn't feel she was good enough for the hero of the wizarding world. He deserved someone prettier, with nicer clothes and more money. But those things had never been important to Harry, had they? He had never flaunted the money he had. As a matter of fact, thought Ginny with remorse, Harry had always shared anything and everything he had with her entire family.

Oh Merlin, what a fool she had been! Would Harry forgive her and take her back? The thought of him dancing with all those rich, beautiful witches at the ball made Ginny scream out in frustration. She looked up at her night stand and saw the globe she had given Harry for Christmas was still there. She picked it up and watched the scene play over and over again. That had been one of the happiest days she had ever had. She had felt like a princess that night as Harry held her in front of all their friends. She began to cry harder as regret overtook her.

There was a quick knock on the door before Hermione stuck her head in the room, "Ginny, are you alright?"

Ginny wiped the tears off her face before turning around to face her friend, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just the stupidest witch you ever met."

Hermione walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She sat next to Ginny on the bed and could tell the girl had been crying when she saw her red face and puffy eyes. "What happened? Is everything alright with you and Harry?"

Ginny snorted, "No Hermione, it's not. I'm such an idiot! I broke up with Harry but before I could take back my words, Professor Snape apparated Harry away! Now he's at the ball dancing with girls with beautiful clothes and tons more money!"

Hermione put her arm around her friend, "Harry's not like that, those things have never been important to him, Ginny. You must know him better than that by now?"

Hermione's admonishing tone made Ginny feel even worse. "Yeah, I know it! I wish more than ever that I could take back my words," Ginny cried.

"Then … why don't you? Why don't you put on the dress you wore to the Welcome Ball and go to the ball?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, I-I just couldn't! Besides, I wasn't even invited." But Ginny did sit up on the bed and her mind began racing over the possibility. "Besides, the dress I wore to the ball is still at school."

Hermione's mind worked fast to come up with a solution, "You can wear the dress I wore to the Tri-Wizard Ball? I could pop back home and pick it up?"

Ginny thought about the beautiful dress with the layers of sheer material. She remembered back to when she had first seen Hermione wearing it, she had thought it was the prettiest dress she had ever laid eyes on. Oh Merlin, was she brave enough to actually crash the ball at Malfoy Manor? Her insides were in knots as the memory of Lucius caught up with her. The whole experience of being kidnapped by that madman was just too horrible to re-live. But Lucius was gone now. With a thrill she decided that she could do it!

"Do you really think I would fit into the dress?" Ginny asked with excitement.

Hermione stood up, "There's only one way to find out. I'll be right back, why don't you shower while I go home to get it?"

Ginny jumped up and hugged her friend before racing off to shower. The excitement she felt over seeing Harry at the ball made her stomach flip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry found himself standing on the front doorstep of Malfoy Manor. He looked up at Severus as a surge of anger ran through him, "Dad, I was right in the middle of something when you came in! I need to go back right away!"

Severus was not in the mood to deal with teenage love today, "The problems between you and Ms. Weasley will have to wait until tomorrow. We are late enough as it is."

"I don't care how late we are! Take me back!"

"Calm down Harry! I will not put up with your insolence this evening. You are to remain in control of your emotions and act respectfully whilst you are here," Severus admonished, annoyed he had to speak to the teen as if he were a child. "I am sure Ms. Weasley will still be willing to talk with you in the morning."

"He's right Harry, you will just have to survive an evening without your shabby girlfriend in tow. I highly doubt she would have the proper attire to wear to an affair such as this anyhow," Charlet added in her high and mighty voice.

"Just shut the bloody hell up, Charlet," Harry spat out.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose before letting out a long suffering sigh, "Watch yourself, Mr. Potter. I expect you to behave like a gentleman."

Harry knew he was taking his anger out on Charlet. He mumbled out an apology which earned him a sharp retort from the persnickety witch.

"As if I need your paltry apology!" Charlet said in a snit.

Harry ignored her and thought about Ginny once more. This evening would be somewhat more tolerable if Ginny was by his side. His thoughts were brought back to the present when the door opened and a smartly dressed butler appeared. They were escorted down a long brightly lit foyer. Harry felt somewhat better when he felt his father pat him on the shoulder and give it a slight squeeze.

"You are doing the right thing by attending, Harry."

Harry gave Severus a small smile before they turned a corner and found themselves standing at the threshold of a very fancy ballroom.

There was an orchestra at the opposite end of the opulent room. Large antique mirrors lined the walls and a row of magnificent crystal chandeliers ran down the length of the room. The room was packed with people dressed in their finest attire, some were dancing as others held glasses of champagne. Almost all of them stopped to stare when they spotted Harry.

Harry wished he had never agreed to this. He decided to stay for just an hour before heading back to the burrow. Maybe, he could figure out what he had done to make Ginny mad enough to break up with him and try to fix it. He was a little angry at her for jumping to the wrong conclusions about him but he knew her well enough to know she didn't mean it.

Just then Narcissa made her way to them with a wide grin plastered on her face. "Hello, welcome Severus, Harry, Charlet." Narcissa said with a grand wave of her arm. She sidled up to Severus and whispered out in a sharp hiss, "Where have you been? You are very late!"

Severus raised a disapproving eyebrow, "You should count yourself fortunate we are here at all."

The sharp retort put Narcissa back in her place, the phony smile came back to her face. "Of course dear." She took hold of Severus' arm as they made their way through the crowd of people eager to meet the hero's. Yes, she did count herself very lucky that they had shown up. Most especially lucky that Harry had decided to join them. Without him this party would not be the social event of the year!

Harry stayed close to Severus' side as people began to crowd around them. He was introduced to several prominent members of Wizarding society as well as the Muggle Prime Minister. He shook hands and took in the compliments he was given with humility.

Most people walked away saying how charming and modest the-boy-who-lived had turned out to be. There were a few people from Hogwarts there as well. Most were Slytherins or ex-Slytherins but there were also a few people from all the other houses.

Another group of distinguished visitors made their way over to Harry. Narcissa introduced them as the Wizard Minister from Switzerland and his wife. He shook their hands and smiled at their compliments. Charlet suddenly appeared at his side and held onto his arm once more. He was forced into introducing her. As soon as they left he shook the incessant girl from his arm. She huffed out how rude he was and walked away. Harry knew Severus would be giving him a look of reproach before he even looked up at his father. As it turned out; he wasn't wrong.

Harry was saved from any admonishments as another group of wizards made their way up to meet him. This time Fudge pushed his way through with a group of people he was trying to impress.

"Harry, my boy, we are thrilled you decided to come this evening. I would like you to meet some very important friends of mine," Fudge wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder then proceeded to introduce him as if he were a dear friend.

Harry barely managed to hold it together as the puffed up man told story after story of how he always believed in Harry defeating the Dark Lord. He could barely manage to keep a straight face when the Minister insisted that Harry come visit him at his house by the beach. _When pigs fly!_

He felt a tug on the back of his jacket and turned to find a very inebriated Draco standing behind him with two bottles of Fire Whiskey. Draco swayed as he leaned into Harry before whispering, "When you can break away from all this rubbish, come up to my room for the _real _party!"

Harry nodded, knowing that he wouldn't be drinking fire whiskey after all the mess he had been in before being sent away to the training camp. Drinking was just not for him anymore but he would enjoy a break from all these stuffy people. He watched Draco weave an unsteady path back to the grand staircase before stumbling up one stair at a time. He felt sorry for Draco, the Slytherin was probably drinking to deaden the pain he must be feeling after losing his father and his way of life.

A few moments later the minister and his entourage walked away leaving Harry and Severus alone for a few moments.

"I think I'll go find Draco," Harry said before anyone else could come over to meet them.

"No, you will stay here," Severus said. "I've no intention of letting you wander about without bodyguards."

"Bodyguards? We're not back to that again are we?" Harry groaned.

"Stop complaining," Severus said under his breath as another group of wizards approached.

"I'm not complaining," Harry shot back, "I'm just bored with this whole thing. Why can't I join the other people my age?"

"Because the other people your age are most likely doing things that _my son _is not allowed to do," Severus alleged.

How did the man know everything that went on, Harry thought. "Why are you acting so mean tonight?" he asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Severus looked down at the teen through narrowed eyes, "We will discuss this later. Although I am uncertain what it will take to make you comprehend my stance on your safety?"

Harry bristled at being treated like a child. His anger got the better of him as thoughts of Ginny breaking up with him came to the forefront. He barely managed to sound civil as he shook more hands and greeted more _important_ people. He didn't want to be here anymore, he was tired of all this nonsense.

He looked around the room, trying to figure out if his being here was really making any difference at all. After all, some of these very people had been married to death eaters. Would they all really have changed allegiances so quickly? He doubted it very much and thought his father must think the same. As he searched the room for someone his age to talk with his eyes came upon the sight of two burly men standing in the corner with their eyes trained back at him. He huffed in frustration as he realized they were most likely the bodyguards Severus had spoken of.

He didn't want to get stuck being chaperoned around all night. He looked over at Severus who was in a deep conversation with Professor Dumbledore and the Muggle Prime Minister. He knew this was his only chance to get away for a few minutes before Severus saddled him with the two thugs.

He quickly took a few steps back into a group of wizard women. He smiled at them as he slowly made his way to the giant double doors at the end of the ballroom. He could see the bodyguards watching him and ducked between two large Muggles as they walked past. Within seconds he had made his way out into the hallway unnoticed. He quickly went up the winding staircase and began to look for Draco's bedroom. It wasn't too hard to find since the music coming from down the hallway could be heard from the landing.

As soon as he stepped into the room he wished he hadn't come. A group of about thirty teenagers were lounging about the opulent bedroom. Some were dancing while others were sitting on and around the bed … talking about _him_! He clearly heard his name being mentioned and just hoped it wasn't for anything bad. He took a step back but Draco noticed him and called him in.

"Harry, come in! E'ryone, I'd like t' in'duce my newest bestest friend, Harry Potter!" Draco stumbled towards him and threw an arm over his shoulder. The music stopped and everyone turned to look at him. The Slytherin thrust a large glass of amber liquid at him before saying, "Let's toast to the hero!"

Harry held onto the drink with one hand and held Draco up with the other. Draco slumped against him before sliding to the ground in a fit of laughter. Half the other teens seemed as inebriated as Draco was and laughed hysterically. Charlet stood with her group of friends looking down at the Slytherin as if he were a bug that needed to be squashed.

"For Merlin's sake Draco, have some dignity, why don't you?" Charlet couldn't stand to see a sloppy drunk. She noticed how her friends had suddenly become extra giggly when Harry had walked in. It bothered her that they were so infatuated with the half breed. She was also still angry at the way Harry had rebuffed any advances she attempted to make towards him.

Harry put his drink on the desk and helped Draco to stand once more, "Whoa mate, you best stop drinking."

"S'fun Potty," Draco slurred. "Come on Harry doncha ever 'ave fun?"

"Hah!' Charlet laughed, " Harry wouldn't want to disappoint his _Daddy_, now would he? Harry would never do anything his daddy didn't want him to do." She heard her friends take in sharp breaths then step away from her as if she had committed some horrible crime. It suddenly occurred to her that her _best friends _would choose Harry "Half Blood" Potter over _her, if_ they were ever given the chance. That thought did not sit well with her.

Harry scowled at Charlet but didn't feel like arguing with her at the moment. He had enough trouble on his hands as he tried to get Malfoy over to a chair to sit down before the Slytherin fell down again.

One of Charlet's friends was nice enough to come help him with Draco. He couldn't remember her name but smiled in thanks. She put her hand out and said, "Hi I'm Alix. Do remember me? I met you at Snape Manor over the summer."

Harry thought she looked familiar, "Oh yeah, I remember. I was a little out of it back then."

She smiled kindly, "Yes, I can hardly blame you. You were dealing with some pretty bad stuff back then, right?"

Charlet couldn't stand to see her friends flirting with Harry, she had to put a stop to this! She wanted to humiliate Harry as much as possible to make her friends see what a loser he really was. Especially since he had made it clear that he wouldn't be anything more to Charlet than a distant relation.

"Alix, I'm sure Harry does not want to discuss the abuse he suffered at the hands of his _Muggle_ Uncle. I heard he actually tied you up, before beating you, Harry?"

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as everyone looked from Harry then back to Charlet. Alix felt her face redden. She quickly apologized, "Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking…"

Harry shrugged, he gave Charlet a dirty look before turning to smile at her friend, "No big deal. But you're right, I was kind of a mess back then."

Alix snubbed her nose at Charlet as she realized what the jealous girl was trying to do. She looked back at Harry, now fully appreciating the way he had changed since summer. "Well, you certainly look good now," she added with a giggle.

"Harry's a stud," Draco teased, "I think I need another drinky poo."

"No Draco, I don't think you do," Harry said patting Draco on the shoulder.

The music started up again and a few teens walked out to the makeshift dance floor to begin dancing. Alix stood next to Harry and swayed a bit to the music before leaning into him and asking, "Would you care to dance Harry?"

Harry immediately shook his head, he couldn't imagine dancing with anyone other than Ginny. "Not really," he said but noticed Alix blushing when Charlet laughed at her. He saw the tray of drinks in the corner and offered, "Do you want a drink though? It looks like they have other stuff besides Fire whiskey."

He saw her eyes light up before she answered, "Sure I'd really like that." He walked past Charlet not offering to get her anything.

Even though Charlet didn't like Harry she certainly didn't want any of her friends to be closer to him than she was. After all, he was the hero of the wizarding world and the richest teenager she knew.

Charlet always carried herself with the utmost pride. She had talked Narcissa into inviting several of her friends from Beauxbatons and she wanted to make them as jealous as possible. She had thought she would stay by Harry's side so she would be in as many photographs as possible and meet all the right people. But the nasty little street urchin was having nothing to do with her. She couldn't stand the thought of one of her friends getting his attention and decided to get even with him.

She rifled through her handbag before pulling out the tiny vials of potions that Vespa made her carry on her at all times_, just in case_. One of the vials was filled with a love potion. Vespa thought that potion might come in handy should she ever require a man to do her bidding. She knew she would get into huge trouble with Severus should he ever find out she had drugged Harry but at this moment in time she didn't care. She wanted the hero of the wizarding world to pay attention to her and only her! As stealthily as a snake she poured just one drop of the love potion into the drink Harry had left on the desk. Then she stood back and waited for Potter to fall head over heels in love with her … in front of all her friends, especially Alix!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom. She twirled once more, liking the way the layers of sheer silk fanned out. Hermione had charmed the dress to turn deep blue. Ginny thought the dress was the most spectacular thing she had ever seen. Hermione had insisted Ginny wear her hair down due to the fact that Harry liked it that way. Ginny turned her back to the mirror then looked over her shoulder. Her hair fell down her back in ginger waves.

She was so nervous! Was she really going to crash Malfoy's party?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for the wonderful reviews, they make my day!


	19. Chapter 19 Charlet's Plan

-119 -

Hermione knew the only way to get into Malfoy Manor was through the floo at Snape Manor. Luckily the Burrow's floo was one of only a handful that would allow entrance into Snape Manor. Knowing full well that Ginny's brothers would not allow her to go to Malfoy Manor, the girls decided to set up a divergence to get the boy's and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley out of the kitchen so Ginny could use the floo.

Hermione walked into the kitchen clutching Ron's new broom in her hand, "Ron, I think I'd like to take another shot at flying."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. Ron's mouth hung open for a moment before he shook his head, "No way Hermione."

At first she thought he was denying her desire to fly but he walked up to her then grabbed the broom from her hand, "No way are you using my new Chudley Cannon broom!"

Hermione rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, "Ron! Just let me borrow it for a few minutes?"

After much teasing from the twins Ron finally gave in and they all followed Hermione out to the backyard. On their way out the door Hermione asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to come watch her attempt to fly, under the ruse that she needed their moral support.

Ginny stood around the corner quietly laughing over the production her friend was wiling to go through for her. Hermione was the best friend a girl could wish to have. She peeked out the back window just as Hermione kicked off and went spiraling out of control across the backyard.

Ginny laughed hysterically before throwing floo powder into the fireplace and calling out, "Snape Manor!" As soon as she landed she grabbed more floo powder and threw that down as she called out, "Malfoy Manor!"

Her heart fluttered madly in her chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco's bedroom was packed with teens dancing and drinking. The music blared from magical speakers floating throughout the room and flashing lights flickered about the dance floor. Two house elves suddenly appeared with trays of food to share with all the guests.

Harry stood by the dance floor and watched Draco make a fool of himself as the Slytherin stumbled about trying to dance in his intoxicated state. Alix stood next to Harry's side adding running commentary regarding all the people in the room. Harry thought she was a nice girl but he could tell she wanted to be more than just friends by the way she kept touching his arm and giggling at everything he said. He didn't want to hurt her feelings so he stayed and talked. He could tell his attention towards Alix was really getting Charlet angry. All the more reason to stay and talk.

One of the house elves kept bringing him back the drink Draco had given him earlier. He tried to explain that he didn't want it but every time he turned around the incessant house elf was back again holding out the same glass of amber liquid. Finally, out of frustration, he took hold of the glass. For a while he just held it in his hand, then without really thinking he took a small sip. A few moments later he took a few more sips until the glass as empty.

Charlet waited for the potion to take effect before dragging her girlfriends onto the dance floor. She couldn't wait to see how her friends would react when Harry Potter fell head over heels in love with her! She had put the love potion in his drink for two reasons; the first reason was to prove to her friends that she was the most popular girl in the room. The second reason was to get Potter to bend to her will. Once she was sure that the potion was in full effect she would ask the idiot boy a very important question. If all went well she would find the item Vespa had sent her to get and leave Snape Manor forever!

Harry's head began to spin, forcing him to look around for a chair to sit in. As he scanned the room for an empty chair his gaze stopped on Charlet. She was on the other side of the dance floor, dancing with her friends. He could see the lights shinning off her raven hair and her crystal blue eyes were sparkling in a very appealing way. His breath caught in his throat as he realized she was perhaps the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Before he knew what he was doing, he had excused himself from Alix and made his way across the dance floor.

He stood before Charlet with his heart hammering in his chest, "Charlet, would you like to dance?"

Charlet stopped dancing to look at the prize standing before her. He was wearing a pathetic look of worship on his face. She loved the sounds of adoration her friends were making. She knew how jealous they must be at this moment. With a look of triumph she extended her hand out to the-boy-who-lived, "Of course Harry, I would love to dance with you."

As soon as Harry touched her hand he knew something was wrong. He furrowed his brow as something inside him screamed out a warning. Charlet grabbed at his hand forcing, him to move closer. The more he looked into her eyes the more he knew this was all wrong. He took a sudden step back then narrowed his eyes at her. She pulled him close once more, gyrating against the front of him. He didn't respond the way she wanted him to.

Charlet abruptly excused herself, aware that he was resisting the love potion. Harry stood in the middle of the dance floor now thoroughly confused about his feelings. A moment later Charlet returned with two glasses of champagne.

"I'd like to make a toast to … to you, Harry!" Charlet said pushing the glass towards his mouth.

The rest of the people in the room held up glasses and began shouting out words of praise. Harry startled out of his confusion as he realized everyone had been watching them. He took a sip of champagne just to get this moment over with. Charlet urged him to finish the glass so he obediently did as she told. For some reason he knew he would do whatever she asked of him. He felt so lucky that she was paying attention to him.

Charlet had added a few more drops of the love potion to the glass of champagne before giving it to Harry. She waited impatiently for it to take effect.

As soon as she accomplished her goal she would leave Snape Manor and return to her adoring auntie. She missed her auntie and all the perks that went with being Vespa's heir. Oh how she missed the extravagance Vespa offered!

She could see the glossy look to Harry's eyes and knew this was the moment she had been waiting for. She threw her arms around his neck pulling his head towards hers. The kiss lasted long.

As soon as their lips met Harry just knew he shouldn't be doing this. He tried to pull back but Charlet tightened her grip around his neck and he just didn't have the ability to pull away. He tried to pull away again until she finally released him with a huff of rage.

"Harry, come with me now!" Charlet commanded. She grabbed a tall glass of fire whiskey from a tray then turned her back to Harry to put a few more drops of love potion in it. Usually it only took two drops to make any guy fall in love with her but apparently Harry Potter was a special case.

Inside Harry's mind was screaming at him to refuse the drink but the pull to do as Charlet asked was just too strong. He took the tall glass of fire whiskey and gulped until it was gone. The room spun out of control for a brief moment before it slowed down. His eyes were finally able to focus … on the most beautiful witch he had ever seen. Charlet stood before him with an angry glare but it only made him desire her more.

"Charlet, please don't be angry," he pleaded. He heard those ludicrous words coming from his own mouth but couldn't stop himself from saying them. Something inside his head was screaming for him to get away from her but her pull was just too much to turn from.

"Harry, would you like to make me happy?" Charlet whispered in his ear as she ran a finger down his face. Once she was sure he was under her spell she asked, "I need you tell me where Severus is hiding his …" her sentence broke off when she noticed a girl with long red hair and an amazing blue dress standing at the door. The girl couldn't possibly be … but… no it couldn't be _the Weasley girl_!

Charlet immediately grabbed hold of Harry's arm to turn him away from the door. "Come on Harry, we need to find a more private place." She wasn't relieved when Harry followed along without question. He was not only drugged with potion but he had enough fire whiskey in him to be completely smashed. She wasn't going to take any chances and decided to grab one more tall glass of fire whiskey on their way to Draco's walk-in closet.

Harry's head spun in a bad way. He knew he had drank too much alcohol but he couldn't find the power to refuse the glass Charlet held out to him. How many drinks had he had so far? Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this was wrong. The glass was large enough to hold three or four times the amount of a normal size drink, just like the last one he had finished. Charlet pushed the glass up to his lips and he forgot all other thoughts. Yes, he would do anything to win this witch's approval, anything she asked. His body protested as the burning liquid slid down his throat. At one point he had to will himself not to sick up on the floor. He placed the half empty glass on a shelf. His knees felt weak, almost like he had the jelly jinx. He leaned up against the closed closet door to steady himself.

Charlet leaned into him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Harry, how are you feeling?" she asked in a seductive voice.

"Not s'good," Harry slurred then berated himself when he saw the look of anger flit across Charlet's face. "M'sorry Char, just feelin' a bit smashed."

"It's okay Harry. I'll forgive you," Charlet said before digging her nails into his back.

He hissed out in pain, "Ouch!"

"I'll stop if you answer a question for me," Charlet whispered close to his ear. She nibbled at his ear then bit down hard. He flinched back but didn't try to get away. Yes, he was ready to tell her everything she wanted to know. He nodded as he swayed a bit. She had no doubt he would have just fallen to the floor if she had not been holding him up.

"Harry, you must tell me where …"

The door suddenly burst open and they both stumbled out, almost falling to he floor. Harry steadied himself but his head still spun making him feel so dizzy. He looked up and saw Ginny standing before him with her mouth hanging open in shock. He rubbed his eyes thinking he was must be hallucinating. He knew he wasn't when he heard Charlet's sharp voice.

"What the hell are you doing here, Weasel?" Charlet was livid! This stupid girl was going to ruin her plan.

"Gin, what're you doin here," Harry tried to step closer to her but she moved back away from him.

"Harry," Ginny didn't know what to say. Her heart beat painfully in her chest. Her throat felt tight as if she needed to cry. With all the dignity she could muster she calmly said, "I don't know what I'm doing here. I guess I made a mistake."

Harry tried to touch her again but she moved back. "Harry …don't. I don't ever want to see you again."

Her words cut through Harry like a knife. They helped him to sober up a bit and brought about a strong desire to get away from Charlet.

"No, don't say that," Harry reached for her arm and held on tight. "Please don't say that."

Ginny looked at him closely, she could smell the strong scent of fire whiskey. Still, it was no excuse to be caught in a closet with Charlet! She shook her head, now just wanting to get away from this whole nightmare. She felt foolish for thinking Harry would choose her over someone like Charlet.

"That's right Weasley, you should never have come," Charlet snidely remarked. She grabbed hold of Harry's face and turned him so they were eye to eye. She could see him try to fight the love potion. "Come Harry." She grabbed his hand away from Weasley's arm and pulled him to the closet once more.

"Charlet, no," Harry tried to fight against the strong desire to be with the raven haired witch. "I don' want to.. leave me 'lone." He clutched at his head as it pounded painfully. The more he fought against the love potion the more his head hurt.

"Let him go," Ginny commanded once she saw Harry was in pain. "Harry, are you okay?"

"I-I dunno. Somethins wrong," Harry tried to wrap his mind around why he had been spending time with Charlet. Charlet grabbed hold of his face once again forcing him to look at her. Something about her was just not right.

"No," Harry whispered, his head feeling ready to explode.

"You get your hands OFF my boyfriend!" Ginny said in a threatening voice. Yes, she could tell something was definitely wrong with Harry.

"Harry, look at me, sweetheart. Tell that wretched girl that you don't want to see her anymore. Come on dear, come with me." She pulled Harry's hand towards the closet once more.

Those deep blue eyes had a way of making him desire Charlet to the point of obsession. Whatever she wanted him to do he didn't have the power to deny. Harry followed Charlet without question.

Ginny couldn't believe this was happening. "Harry?"

Draco stood by her, watching with his mouth hanging open in shock. "Potter, what the _bloody hell _are you doing?"

Harry stopped walking, turning to look back at Draco. His gaze stopped on Ginny's look of hurt. Something in his head screamed at him to go to her. He stepped away from Charlet, towards Ginny.

"Harry!"

Charlet's screech cut like a knife through his pounding head. He ignored her and kept walking towards Ginny, fighting against whatever was pulling him.

"Harry, look at me!" Charlet screamed in fury. She grabbed the half empty glass of fire whiskey off the shelf. "Harry James Potter, come back here and finish your drink."

Ginny could see Harry struggle to keep from looking at the horrible raven haired witch. She looked at the glass of fire whiskey Charlet was holding out to Harry. It suddenly occurred to her that Charlet must have given Harry a love potion! She couldn't let that wretched girl get away with doing that to her boyfriend!

Without hesitation she pulled her wand out and pointed it at the glass Charlet was holding in her hand. "Accio, glass!"

Charlet couldn't stop the glass of fire whiskey from being pulled out of her hand and landing in the hand of Weasley. She watched as the Weasley girl sealed a lid on the glass then shrink it down to the size of a lipstick.

Ginny stuck the shrunken glass in her purse. She would give it to Professor Snape to have him test it for a love potion.

"Give it back, you little bitch!" Charlet threatened as she pulled her wand out.

It would take a lot more than the likes of Charlet to scare Ginny! The ginger haired girl held her wand up, ready to blast that spoiled brat if she so much as moved any closer.

Harry's head pounded fiercely in his head as he fought the desire to be with Charlet. He kept his eyes on Ginny's face but stumbled when the room began to spin.

Ginny took her eyes off of Charlet to grab hold of Harry as he stumbled into her.

Charlet knew she had to get that glass of fire whiskey away from Weasley before the girl found out she had used a love potion on Harry. She aimed her wand at the small blue purse Weasley was holding and blasted it with a strong incendio curse.

Harry heard the curse Charlet yelled out and instinctively threw his body over Ginny's. He felt the sharp sting in his back as they both tumbled to the ground.

He jumped to his feet and turned towards Charlet before she had another chance to hurt his girlfriend. He knew he was completely intoxicated when the room continued swaying and he could see two Charlet's standing before him. He took aim on one of the Charlet's before calling out a spell meant to bind the girl's arms to her side.

Somehow the words came out wrong and the spell resulted in a blast shooting by Charlet and hitting the back of Draco's closet filled with expensive clothes!

"Bloody hell Potter!" Draco screamed as he ran into the closet to see the damage that had been done.

"Oh shit!" Harry said when he saw the damage he had caused. Even in his inebriated state of mind he knew he would get into huge trouble for using magic while he was drunk. Merlin, if that spell had hit Charlet he might have killed the girl!

"You bloody stupid fool!" Charlet screeched. "You almost killed me!"

Draco held out a dark blue robe with a giant hole in the middle of it, "Potter, that robe was hand made and cost more than that broom you're so fond of!"

Ginny stood by Harry's side, assessing the damage that had been done. She wrapped an arm around Harry's waist to help keep him steady. As soon as her arm touched his back he stood up straight and hissed out in pain.

"Harry, are you hurt?" Ginny gave Charlet a look of wrath.

Harry felt the sharp sting in his back but he couldn't think of that right now. He had to sober up before his father found them. "Mm'okay," he mumbled, his head felt ready to burst. He had to get away from Charlet. He still felt the strong pull to be with her but he fought hard to keep away.

Just then the bedroom door burst open as Severus came storming through followed by Tonks, Shacklebolt and the two bodyguards. The teens quickly stepped out of the closet to face the livid professor.

"What has happened?! Are you hurt?" Severus asked in a dark tone as he surveyed the area with his wand up.

All four teens stood silently, none of them wanting the professor to find out what had happened. In Harry's inebriated state he panicked over Severus finding out he had blasted a hole in Draco's closet, practically killing Charlet.

"S'okay dad," Harry slurred. He tried to keep from swaying as he leaned up against Ginny. Ginny tightened her grip around his waist.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the teens standing before him. Something had definitely happened. He had cast several alarms throughout the mansion to alert him should any spells be cast against his son. He saw the glazed look in Harry's eyes and could see the boy struggling to stay upright. He stepped closer and immediately smelled the fire whiskey on his breath.

"Have you been drinking?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Jus' a little," Harry answered, trying to keep his voice steady.

His father grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. He tried to avoid the glare coming from Severus but his dad gave his shirt another sharp jerk. His eyes flew up to meet Severus'.

"Maybe more then a little," he confessed. His dad let him go abruptly causing him to stumble back. Ginny caught him with shaky hands. Every teen in the room looked scared as his dad surveyed the room once more.

"We are leaving," Severus announced in disgust. "Shacklebolt, please escort Ms. Weasley home. Tonks, please bring the wards down momentarily so I may apparate Harry out. I do not trust him to use the floo in the condition he is in."

Harry's face reddened with shame as he met the eyes of his father once more. He didn't even have time to say goodbye to Ginny before his dad roughly grabbed hold of his arm.

Severus held a hand out to Charlet before apparating all three of them back to Snape Manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They landed in Severus' study. Harry staggered to the sofa while Charlet made a mad dash to get up to her room.

As soon as his study door shut he swooped down on his inebriated son. "What the bloody hell were you thinking!?!"

Severus' angry roar cut through Harry's spinning head like a knife. "Dad, shhh, mm'head."

"Mr. Potter, I am just getting started" Severus leaned up against his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Harry tried to stand holding onto the back of the sofa. His head throbbed like a jackhammer was inside it, "Dad, can't you jus' …" He walked closer to Severus but tripped on the rug and landed against him. He felt his dad steady him in his strong arms.

"M'sorry," Harry muttered against Severus' robes. The moment he was by his dad his head stopped pounding so much, leaving his head still swimming dizzily though.

"Not half as sorry you will be in the morning," Severus dryly commented, feeling his anger ebb away as his son made no effort to move away and slumped against him even more.

"How much did you drink, Harry?"

The boy didn't answer. Severus shook his shoulders a bit. "Harry?"

"Dincha think Ginny looked boo'ful?"

"Harry answer my question," Severus said in a warning tone.

"Answer mine firs'," Harry demanded in his drunken slur, burrowing his head further in the soft robe.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley looked nice," Severus' sarcastic tone was lost on his son. " Now answer my question Mr. Potter."

"Don' call me tha'. It makes you sound like you're mad at me."

Severus huffed out in irritation, "You are accurate in that statement. However, seeing as you are in no condition to remember my admonishments I feel it best if I wait until tomorrow to punish you."

"I don' wanna get in trouble. Can't you jus' let me off this one time?" after a moments pause he added, "I killed Voldy, you know. Doesn't that count?"

"I will not let you use that as an excuse to divulge in harmful substances. I will not let you take the wrong path again, Harry," Severus said still feeling the guilt over Harry's battle with the pain potion. He would never let the boy go down that road again. Those thoughts brought about the anger he had felt towards the boy a moment ago.

"How much did you drink?" Severus pushed the boy off his chest to get a better look at his eyes.

His eyes not only looked glazed but they were bloodshot as well. Severus wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder's and helped him upstairs. The boy stumbled up the stairs, laughing madly every time he fell. By the time they made it into the bedroom Harry was laughing hysterically.

Severus could find no humor in the situation. He walked Harry to the boy's bed and pushed him onto it. He spelled some pajamas on the teen before tucking him under the covers. As an after thought he spelled forth a magic bucket, knowing full well the boy would be using it before long.

"Thanks dad," Harry whispered as his eyes closed.

Severus looked down at the teen as the boy rolled onto his side and immediately fell asleep. He shook his head over the antics the teen had pulled tonight. They would be having a very serious discussion on the damage alcohol would do to your body, but he would wait until morning for that.

When he had agreed to adopt Harry he knew he would have to face issues such as this one with the boy. He had dealt with underage drinking more times than he could count since becoming the head of Slytherin. It didn't matter how much experience he had … it was different when it was your own son breaking the rules. He resisted giving Harry the antidote to having a headache in the morning but admittedly it was hard not to offer it to the boy, especially when Harry had mentioned Voldemort. It almost broke his resolve to let Harry ride this out on his own when the boy had mentioned that beast. Nonetheless, he knew he was doing right to let the teen face the consequences of his actions.

He pushed the hair back off his son's forehead then ran his thumb over the scar. That scar represented so much hardship for the boy. He refused to let those experiences garner Harry any special treatment or spoil the teen. Lily had entrusted the boy to his care knowing full well how he would never let Voldemort define Harry's future.

The potion master gave his son a pat on the arm before leaving him to suffer out the night. Hopefully the teen would learn a hard fought lesson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXTBC

Hi Friends,

Where has everyone been lately? Is anyone still reading this? I'm getting close to just updating once a month because I just started writing another story. I'll let you know when that one gets posted. I'm not trying to make people review I'm just thinking maybe people are tired of the story so don't get mad at me for posting less.

Anyway, please let me know what you think of the story so far,

Rachel

Next chapter:

Vespa comes back with a vengeance, turning Harry's life upside down!


	20. Chapter 20 The Punishment

-120 - The Punishment

OVER 100 reviews!!!! Whoo Hoo!!! Okay, so as soon as the reviews hit 100 I dropped everything and sat down to write this super long 15 page chapter just for you!!! I listened to what you wanted to read and hope you like it!

THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed.

Severus sat behind the desk in his bedroom with his door open, just waiting for Harry's next bout of queasiness to take place. Already the teen had been awoken four times to vomit up the fire whiskey that filled his body. _Idiot boy would learn the hard way._

Severus unlocked his desk drawer and pulled forth the pensieve he kept his most painful memories in. The pensieve was filled with all the horrible things he had been required to do when he was a death eater, as well as other memories that distressed him to think about. He stirred the contents until he spied the memory he had been looking for.

A mist arose from the ancient bowl as it formed into the shape of his son. Another shape appeared of himself. He watched as the scene played out before him. The memory began of the evening he had discovered that Harry had been taking the pain potions

_His son begged him not to send him away. He could feel his own emotions take hold of him as he saw the boy's look of betrayal. The scene finally stopped when Severus had called Moody to come to take Harry away to training camp. _

The mist cleared away before Severus cast a sealing charm on the bowl so no one else could see those painful memories. He was angry at Harry for drinking this evening at the ball but he was most angry at himself for trusting the boy wouldn't get himself into trouble.

He had watched when the teen had slipped away from the ballroom earlier that evening at Malfoy Manor. He had actually seen Harry sneak away from the bodyguards line of sight. There were so many wards and safety measures that had been taken to guard the boy that he hadn't thought Harry could get into any trouble. The only thing he hadn't counted on was that Harry would actually harm himself. He never thought the teen would take a harmful substance after the horrible experiences the boy had already been through due to the pain potions. It was obvious Harry had been drinking without attention to the damage it would cause.

He let out a great sigh of frustration. At times such as these he felt completely inept at parenting. He knew Harry deserved to be punished but he also knew how much the boy had suffered at such a young age. The young man had been through more horrors than most grown men, including himself. One night of drinking couldn't be considered an addiction, like the pain potion had been. But, on the other hand, he couldn't be lenient with the teen either. Leniency led to waywardness. He could not and _would not _let the boy feel as if this was not a major concern.

He carefully placed the pensieve back in his drawer before double locking it. He could hear Harry stirring again and moaning in discomfort as the fire whiskey fought to be expelled. With another sigh of frustration he heaved himself out of his chair. He went into his own bathroom and grabbed a clean wash cloth. He looked at the clock on the wall before running the wash cloth under the water then wringing it out. Two o'clock in the morning had no meaning to him since he hadn't slept all night long.

He picked up his pace when he heard Harry stumble and fall in the bathroom. When he got there the boy had already crawled to the toilet to expel the substance from his body. Harry's body shook with tremors as he choked out the foul liquid.

Severus knelt by his side, contemplating his decision not to give the boy a potion to remedy the pain he was going through. Once Harry stopped vomiting he handed the boy the clean wash cloth.

"Better?" Severus asked as he took in the pasty coloring of his son.

"No," Harry croaked out, his throat on fire after so much vomiting. "Make it stop, you know you can." his accusing voice rose in pitch.

"Have you learned from the consequences of your actions?" Severus asked.

"Yes yes," Harry said as he slumped against his father's side. "Please, just make it stop. I swear I'll never touch the stuff ever again" Harry shivered through his sweat soaked pajamas. His back felt as if it was on fire. Stupid Charlet and that damn curse she had thrown at Ginny! He felt another surge of bile rising up in his throat causing him to fling himself at the toilet once more. He bumped his head on the rim of the toilet with a loud thwack.

That was the final straw that broke Severus' resolve. The Potion Master pulled forth a small vial filled with a pain potion that would remedy the boy's ailments. "Come here, Harry." He gently guided Harry away from the toilet before uncorking the vial.

Harry drank the vial in one go. He leaned against his dad, letting the potion do its work. Within seconds his stomach felt loads better but his head still pounded painfully. "Thanks, erm do you think I could have something for my head too?"

Severus frowned, that potion was supposed to alleviate the headache as well as the stomach pains. Perhaps in his frustration he had brewed the potion incorrectly? Or possibly it would just take a bit longer to work, due to the high amount of alcohol the foolish boy had drank. He handed Harry a cup of water before helping him back to bed.

"Your head should feel better soon. Why don't you get some rest," Severus pulled the blankets up to Harry's chin. He left his hand on his son's shoulder for a moment until the teen closed his eyes.

"G'night dad. Thanks."

Severus watched his son sleep for a short while before heading back to his own room. He was glad he had given Harry the potion but vowed to be extra hard on the boy come morning. Yes, he would be sure his son realized the danger he had put himself into by drinking so much alcohol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry felt Hedwig jump on his back for the fifth time that morning. He tried to shoo her off his burning back but she kept coming back. He knew he couldn't ignore her pleas to be let outside anymore when she pecked the back of his head mercilessly. He rolled out of bed squinting into the bright sunlight that poured through his bedroom window. Merlin it was bright out today! He unlocked the window then turned to look at Hedwig.

"So, are you just going to sit there or what?"

The bird pecked him again on her way out the window. Harry could see the freshly fallen snow covering the entire backyard. He hadn't even been aware that it had snowed last night.

His memory of last night came back like a slow horrible nightmare. What the bloody hell had been wrong with him last night? Ginny had found him in a closet with Charlet! He must have been really drunk to have gone anywhere with that wretched witch! Oh Merlin, his dad was going to be livid. What time was it anyway?

As soon as he realized it was ten o'clock he picked up his pace and got ready in a rush. His head still throbbed with every move but at least his stomach was no longer protesting. His burning back was giving him the most pain at the moment. Before buttoning his shirt he walked over to the floor length mirror to see what damage had been done. He had a large round burn on his back just below his rib cage. It was swollen and red and went from red around the edges to almost black in the center where the spell had struck. Damn, no wonder he was in so much pain. He wanted to ask his dad for some burn cream but he didn't want Severus to find out about the all the other stuff, especially the part where he had used magic when he was drunk!

Once he got downstairs he looked around for his dad. He wanted to get his punishment over with instead of thinking about it all day long. He finally found his father in the study sitting behind his desk immersed in a pile of parchment. He stood at the door, waiting to be invited in.

Severus finally looked up from his papers and signaled him to a chair without saying anything.

Harry dragged his feet as he walked into the room. He sat in a chair across from his father and nervously awaited his sentence. The professor ignored him and continued dealing with whatever he was writing. Harry could see the well of red ink Severus was using and figured the man was getting some of his anger out by correcting potion papers with a vengeance. He hoped it wasn't his paper.

After what seemed like an eternity his father finally sealed the last parchment and stacked it with the rest. Harry hadn't felt this nervous since his time spent with the Voldemort! Merlin, he knew he was in trouble when his father narrowed his eyes at him in that _Snape_ _like _way.

Severus looked at his son for a long time before finally speaking. He hoped his dark tone conveyed the seriousness that lie behind his words, "I am disappointed in you." He could see Harry deflate right before his eyes. The teen looked down at his hands in shame. "Look at me," Severus demanded without leniency.

Harry's eyes darted up to meet his father's. "I'm sorry Dad. I don't know why I drank."

"I gather you drank to have _fun_," the last word was clearly said with scorn.

Harry shook his head, "But I'm not sure how it got so out of control. I wasn't even going to drink at all."

"Your actions do not convey that statement," Severus hated hearing excuses, most of all from Harry. The young man should take responsibility for his actions.

"But, I felt so weird, like I couldn't say no when Charlet told me to drink," Harry tried to explain.

Severus stood up abruptly, causing Harry to jerk back in his chair. His father looked angrier than he had ever seen him look before.

If there was one thing Severus hated more than anything it was when a person tried to get out of trouble by putting the blame on someone else. James Potter and Sirius Black had been famous for doing just that! He refused to let Harry follow in his father's footsteps when it came to taking responsibility for his own actions.

"Since when do you obey anything _that girl _tells you to do!?! You are letting your hormones rule your judgment! Or is it just _your hero _status getting to your head?" Severus roared in frustration.

"No! It's not like that," Harry tried to explain. "I don't even like her! And you know how much I hate being called a hero!"

Severus sat back down but leaned his arms on the desk, "It was your own lack of intelligence that put you in this situation! Don't you dare blame anyone else!" He stood up once more, frowning. "I find it hard to trust your judgment any longer."

Harry took in a deep breath as his throat tightened up.

"I thought you respected me as a father. I thought we had developed a strong bond," Severus said as he walked around the desk and stood in front of Harry's chair. The teen had his head down in shame. Severus roughly took hold of Harry's chin and pulled his face up, "I said look at me when I am speaking."

Harry swallowed hard, the lump in his throat making it difficult to talk.

"Do you realize that you can actually die from drinking too much alcohol? Fire whiskey has an even higher percentage of alcohol in it than Muggle alcohol does. You put yourself in danger last night."

"Dad, something wasn't right. I tried to stop …" Harry was cut off from saying more when his father gripped his chin so hard it caused him to grab hold of Severus' wrist, "Let go!"

Severus found it hard to keep his anger in check. He couldn't believe the audacity the teen had to come up with more excuses. He would have never expected that coming from the boy. He had always respected Harry's honesty before now. He abruptly let go of his son's chin and immediately regretted the deep red mark he had left behind.

Harry instantly stood up, not wanting to stick around any longer.

"**Sit**. We are not finished," Severus hissed out in a clipped tone.

Harry sat down. His face unreadable.

Severus forced himself to calm down. He leaned back on his desk with both hands down by his sides. He vowed not to touch the teen while he was this angry. After a few calming breaths he finally spoke once more but in a much more controlled voice. "Your punishment is simple; you are to remain at Snape Manor for the duration of the holiday. No friends over, no going out. I have come up with a list of chores you are to complete on a daily basis until we return to school."

Severus turned around and grabbed the list off his desk. He stood up before exhaling noisily, "I can only hope you will learn from your behavior. I find it quite deplorable that you have yet to take responsibility for your own actions. Perhaps after a day spent at chores you will come to me with true regret."

Harry sat in the chair feeling as if he were made of lead. He hadn't been making excuses, he was just trying to explain how he had felt. It hurt him deeply to be failing his father's expectations of him. Severus dropped the list in his lap. He picked up the list and looked at it with alarm. It reminded him so much of the lists Uncle Vernon used to write out for him on a daily basis. It even had the words: _Harry's Chores_, written on the top!

He swallowed the lump in his throat before standing once more, "May I be excused now, sir?"

Severus waved him off, clearly disappointed Harry had yet to take accountability.

Harry couldn't get away from there fast enough. He ran up the stairs to his bedroom, slamming the door when he got there. He paced in his room for awhile trying to forget the look of disappointment Severus had worn.

His hand shook when he looked down at the dreaded list. Had Severus known the list was exactly the same as Uncle Vernon used to give him? Severus must have remembered some of his memories from legilimency training to come up with a punishment that would hurt so much.

He wished he hadn't tried to explain that weird lack of control. He should have just said he was sorry and taken his punishment in stride. But no, he had felt it necessary to try to explain how he had been feeling so out of control, what an idiot! His dad had probably heard every excuse in the book from all those sneaky Slytherins.

His chin throbbed and his back burned as if it was on fire. He wished he could get some burn salve but he knew Severus would find out and ask him about the entire incident. Merlin knew what penalty Severus would dole out for using magic while he was drunk! If today's punishment were any indication he wouldn't put it past the man to lock him in a cupboard!

After brooding for another ten minutes he decided to get to work. He looked down once more at the list and decided to tackle the first job: shovel the front walk way.

He grabbed his cloak and gloves before heading back down the stairs, ignoring the pain coming from his back.

XXXXXXXXXX

It had been close to an hour and Severus had only read one chapter so far in the potions book. He realized he couldn't even remember what that chapter had said. He closed the book, deciding to give in to his uneasiness and go check up on Harry instead. He couldn't deny the feeling that he had been too harsh with the teen.

After searching in all the likely areas he finally found the boy hard at work in the front yard. The boy had shoveled a large portion of the walkway and looked as if he were bent on finishing the job.

"Well done."

Harry stopped shoveling, turning to look at his father. He didn't say anything back. His hands and face were numb but he was sweating profusely from all the exertion it took to shovel the snow.

Severus couldn't tell if the teen was mad at him or ashamed over being in this predicament to begin with. "Have you eaten today?"

"No sir, but I'm not hungry," after a moments pause Harry turned back around and continued the taxing job.

Severus didn't like the tension between them nor did he appreciate the sullen attitude the boy had adopted. "Come in for lunch in ten minutes."

"Not hungry," Harry said over his shoulder, a bit more rudely than he had intended. It was the truth, his stomach didn't hurt any longer but it was also not ready for food either.

"Fine, but I expect you for supper, " As an after thought he added, "and loose that dour attitude, if you know what is good for you."

"Yes sir," Harry said morosely as he continued shoveling with aggression. He heard the front door close with a loud bang. Blasted man was so frustrating! He flung himself into the snow bank onto his back, getting relief from the icy snow on his burned back.

It aggravated him the way he got into so much trouble for acting like every other teenager he knew. Why did Severus have to be so strict? The man had hit an all time low when he had used Uncle Vernon's method of punishment. He didn't mind having to do the chores but the way Severus had presented them in that list had really hurt him. It was like his father was trying to send a message to him; _now I see why your uncle treated you that way_.

He pushed himself up off the snow bank, immediately feeling his back burn once again. Maybe he could sneak down into the lab and brew up his own batch of burn salve? Merlin knew he was proficient at it after his time spent in training camp.

Three hours later he was still working his way down the dreaded list of chores. The last chore was one he had always despised most when he had seen it on Uncle Vernon's lists. He hated scrubbing the floors. He could never do a good enough job for his Aunt. The ridicule was always forth coming after he completed that particular chore. He knew Severus wouldn't do that but he didn't want to give the professor any more reasons to be angry with him.

He dragged the bucket of water to the hallway by the staircase and knelt down with a scrub brush in hand. The house elves kept popping in to watch with their ears pressed flat against their heads and their hands balled up into fists, as if they were offended that they might be replaced.

Harry ignored them for the most part and concentrated on doing the job right. He chuckled when he thought what the wizarding world would think if they knew he was being treated like a house elf.

He was so concentrated on what he was doing that he didn't even hear someone coming down the stairs until he saw two sparkling blue boots standing on the spot he had just scrubbed clean. He looked up with a frown at the haughty witch before him. She was smiling in an malicious way. Harry sat back on his feet and quickly looked away. For some reason he felt a pull towards her that he didn't understand. He fought against it knowing that it was wrong. But she looked so pretty in her light blue robes with her raven black hair pulled up. He shook his head and turned his eyes back down to the floor.

"Do you mind?" he managed to say in a cutting tone. She hadn't moved from the spot in front of him, leaving a trail of footprints behind her on the wet floor.

"I don't believe this," Charlet spat out, "Aren't you supposed to be this big hero and _all that_? What the bloody hell are you doing on your hands and knees acting like a bloody house elf again?"

"Shut up Charlet, I wouldn't be in this predicament if it wasn't for you."

"Shut up you filthy beggar! You could have just said no when I told you to drink, it's not like I was using the Imperius curse on you," Charlet said in her all too common snide tone.

Harry dunked the scrub brush into the dirty pail of water and began to scrub right over Charlet's sparkling boots.

She screeched out in horror before pulling her foot back and kicking Harry right on the mouth with the tip of her pointy boot. His head snapped back as blood poured out of his cut lip.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing! Damn it Charlet!" Harry grabbed a dirty wet towel off the ground and pushed it against his lip to staunch the flow of blood.

"Don't you dare get angry at me Potter! You're the one who started it," Charlet screamed as she stomped her feet in the freshly scrubbed area, smearing spots of Harry's blood in her wake.

Harry couldn't take her rubbish any longer. He picked up the bucket filled with dirty water and flung it at the ghastly witch. She screamed out in shock before pulling her wand out.

"That's it Potter," Charlet yelled, her wand pointing towards Harry.

"Yes, that is **it! **" Severus roared from the hallway. He strode into the room with robes billowing. "I've had it with the two of you! This is my home and I will not put up with this bickering another minute." His menacing glare settled on Harry's bleeding lip. "What happened?"

He tried to take hold of Harry's face but the boy stepped back before replying, "Nothing. I'm fine."

Severus furrowed his brow as his sharp gaze landed on Charlet standing in wet robes, clutching her wand in her hand. "Put that away before I use it on _you_," his tone was sinister, "I thought I made myself perfectly clear; you are **never** to harm my son."

Charlet opened her eyes wide, "But look what he did to me!"

Severus looked back at Harry, "Did you do that?"

"Yes sir and I'd do it again."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt that familiar headache beginning behind his eyes. How in the world had he ended up being care taker to two teenagers! He turned on his heel and strode back to his study. They could work this out for themselves!

As soon as she heard the study door close, Charlet ran up the stairs to her room. She couldn't wait to get out of this house and get back to her dear auntie. She had been searching all day long for the item Vespa sent her to get. She was beginning to think Vespa was wrong and the item didn't even exist. If that was the case then she had just wasted a perfectly good vacation!

Harry dropped down to his knees once more and began to clean up the mess his blood had made. His lip had stopped bleeding enough to not drip down his chin. Bloody hell, couldn't he ever catch a break! He scrubbed viciously at the stone floor.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Severus paced in front of the fire, thoroughly disgusted with the way this day had turned out. The floo lit up for the tenth time that day as someone from the Weasley house was trying to contact them … _yet again_. Couldn't they take a hint that their message was not wanted! Blasted Weasley's! He had locked the floo earlier that day to keep Harry's friends from contacting the boy.

A half hour later a deranged little owl banged against his study window. He opened the window and pulled the message off the owl without letting it in, slamming the window shut. He wasn't surprised to see it was from the Weasley's but he was surprised that the letter was addressed to him. He tore open the seal and scanned down to the bottom. It was from Ginevra Weasley. He sat down in the nearest chair to read what she had to say.

_**Dear Professor Snape, **_

_**I've been trying to fire call you all day long but I can't get through. I need to tell you something very important. Please let me through, I know Harry must be grounded from seeing me so I promise not to try and see him. It is really important!!!!**_

_**Ginevra Weasley**_

Severus couldn't envision _needing_ to hear anything she had to say. But, on the off chance that it was something dire he begrudgingly unlocked the floo. He stood back when Ginevra came through a moment later.

"Professor, I'm sorry to insist on coming over but I think you'll want to see this," Ginny pulled the shrunken glass out of her pocket and placed it on the desk. She pulled her wand out and spelled the glass to it's proper size before removing the lid.

Severus eyed the glass circumspectly, "Fire whiskey?"

"This was the glass Charlet was trying to get Harry to finish last night. I'm almost sure she put something in it."

"Why do you think she drugged him … is it simply because he finds her appealing?" Severus asked callously. He knew his anger was coming from the fact that the Weasley girl had somehow been involved in last nights debacle.

Ginny kept her face from showing the offense that statement had caused her. "No sir, it's not that at all. It's just that … well, Harry never acts like that. It's hard to explain but he just doesn't act that way. I'm almost certain Charlet drugged him with a love potion."

Severus picked up the glass and took a sniff. He immediately distinguished the smell of a love potion in the drink. He narrowed his eyes at the girl before him. He found it hard to overcome his distrust of students when it came to alcohol. "If this is indeed the truth then you shouldn't mind if I look into your memories of last night?" Perhaps the girl had added something to the drink to get her _boyfriend_ out of trouble and place the blame on Charlet?

Ginny stepped back in alarm. She didn't want Professor Snape rummaging through her memories! But then again, she did owe it to Harry for the truth to come out. "I'm sorry you don't believe me, Professor. I give you permission to see for yourself." She braced herself against the chair behind her, not knowing how it would feel to have Legilimency used on her.

Severus pointed his wand at the girl, "Legilimens."

It only took a moment to find the memory he was looking for:

_Ginevra stood in shocked silence as she saw the closet door fly open and Harry tumble to the ground with Charlet on top of him. Harry looked too inebriated to stand but managed to get to his feet unsteadily. He saw his son beg for forgiveness from the Weasley girl before Charlet tried to thrust the drink in question at him. He hadn't expected Ginevra's wisdom in taking the glass. It bothered him that Draco had just stood by watching the scene unfold. The Slytherin boy should have helped Harry out of this quandary._

_He had to hold his anger in check when he saw Charlet throw a hex at Ginevra and his son take the hit on his back. He watched as Harry threw a binding spell back at Charlet that missed the mark completely, blowing a hole the back of Draco's closet instead. No wonder the boy hadn't wanted to tell him about the blast he had taken to his back._

He pulled himself out of the memory. Ginevra was slumped in the chair with her hands covering her face. He berated himself for not believing in Harry this morning. The boy had tried to explain his lack of control but he had not been willing to listened.

He spelled forth a cup of tea then added a calming draught before handing it to the girl. "Legilimency can be quite emotional. Thank you for letting me see for myself the events of last evening."

Ginny was shocked beyond belief that the Professor had actually _thanked_ her but even more shocked that he sounded downright penitent!

"What will you do?" Ginny asked as her hands shook around the cup of tea. She felt a whole new appreciation for Harry's strength knowing that he had to go through legilimency on a daily basis last year.

Severus wasn't in the habit of answering to students but he felt repentant enough to say, "I will _deal_ with Charlet. You may leave once you finish your tea."

"Do you think I can see Harry first?" Ginny asked, her voice sounding small even to her own ears.

"I would appreciate a few moments alone with my son, Ms. Weasley," after a moment he added, "I have unjustly accused him and must request his forgiveness."

Ginny was so stunned by those words that she searched the professor's face for his sincerity. This was not the same man she and her brother's had learned to despise. She nodded her approval before placing the half empty cup on the desk and standing up.

"He'll forgive you," Ginny offered seeing the look of torment the professor wore.

Severus's eyes flew up to look into Ginevra's, "How can you be so certain?"

Ginny walked to the fireplace and took down the canister of floo powder, "Because you're his father. Maybe not by blood but definitely by actions. You must know how much he loves you?"

Severus felt his heart constrict. Yes, he did know how much Harry loved him but he was unaware that the boy was so public about it. He felt a swell of pride that fought against his guilt. "Thank you, Ms. Weasley."

"You can call me Ginny," she saw the Professor frown and added, "maybe just when we're not at school. All the kid's parents call their friends by their first names."

"You may visit Harry tomorrow … Ginny."

Ginny had to stop herself from giggling, hearing the professor use her nickname. It just sounded funny coming out of the austere professor's mouth.

The moment Ginevra left the study Severus picked the fire whiskey up once more. He tasted a small amount and immediately knew it was one of Vespa's concoctions. In a flash he was heading out the door. Charlet would pay dearly for the torment she had caused this family!

He came to an abrupt stop when he spotted Harry on his hands and knees scrubbing at a spot on the floor. All thoughts of Charlet were gone as he felt the heavy burden of guilt overtake him.

As he walked closer he saw Harry sit back on his feet and rub at a spot on his back. He instantly knew the boy had been hurt last night.

As soon as Harry saw his father walk into the room he hastily grabbed the scrub brush once more and continued his chore.

Severus felt regret over causing the teen to debase himself in that manner. A proper wizard would never do such menial labor. What kind of a wretched father was he to assign such a demeaning task for the boy? A long forgotten memory of his mother came to mind. His tyrannical father standing over her with a malicious grin. His throat constricted with a grief he had not experienced in a long time.

He had fought so hard to not become anything like his own father and yet here he was, assigning the same punishment. The teen looked to be trying his very best to do a proper job. He knew it would take a long time to forget this image.

He stopped a few feet away, "Harry, you may stop now."

"I'm not finished yet," Harry said with a hint of irritation.

"You are finished," Severus stated, just wanting the scene of his son scrubbing the floor to come to an end. The teen took up a rag and wiped up the excess water. Severus bent down and gently rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Enough, Harry."

Harry looked up at him in confusion before putting the scrub brush in the bucket along with the dirty rags. "Alright but don't get on my case if it doesn't pass your inspection."

"You've done a fine job," Severus said to appease the boy's worry. He thought it odd when the teen looked pleased by that remark, so he added, "The floor has never looked so … clean."

Harry smiled to himself before pulling his wand out to spell the bucket away.

"I would like to speak with you. Come into your bedroom," Severus said, watching Harry rub on that spot on his back once more. He pushed that memory of his mother to back of his mind.

As soon as they reached the room Severus put a strong silencing spell on the door to keep Charlet from overhearing. He paced in front of the fireplace trying to gather his thoughts.

Harry stood by the bed trying to figure out what else he had done wrong that would require a serious talk like this. He pulled the list out of his pocket, scanning it to see if he had missed something.

"I did everything it says to do," he said angrily, holding the list out to his father.

"You mean you completed the entire list already?" Severus asked incredulously.

Harry nodded sharply, frowning.

"That list was meant to last all week," Severus said, regretful for not explaining.

"Oh," Harry shrugged, "Uncle Vernon always expected it to be finished that day or no food."

"Vernon Dursley?" What did _that _man have to do with anything, Severus wondered.

Harry held the list up, "You know, Vernon's list. That's what you were copying, right? To punish me extra good."

"I would never _copy _anything Vernon Dursley did. Is that what you thought I was doing?"

Harry turned his back as his face reddened with embarrassment.

He felt a hand on his shoulder before his dad said, "Why would you think I was using Vernon's method of punishment, Harry?"

"The list looks just like the ones Vernon used to give me … even the way he wrote my name out on the top," Harry crumpled up the paper and threw it in the fire, feeling slightly better that he had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

Severus was mortified, perhaps he had gleaned that punishment from one of Harry's memories during Legilimens? He added that sin against the boy to the long list he had already accumulated today.

"I hadn't meant to do anything of the sort. I'm sorry you thought that," Severus stated.

He wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder and guided the boy to the sofa. "I must ask you to forgive me for that, along with something else, Harry. It seems you were given a love potion last night by our house guest. I never would have known anything about it, save for the intelligence of Ginevra Weasley."

"Love potion?! Bloody hell, that explains a lot!"

"Yes, I thought you might find that information enlightening."

"Yeah, I thought I was losing my mind. I couldn't understand why I was finding Charlet attractive! Shit, that little bitch," Harry said without thinking. He realized what he had just said and cautiously eyed his father.

"Don't worry, in this instance I will not disagree with that last statement," Severus responded dryly. "The love potion was rather strong which would account for your lack of control. It would be near impossible to refuse the girl anything."

"When is it supposed to wear off all the way? I still felt something today," His face reddened once again, "I was thinking how pretty she looked."

"I fear she used one of Vespa's potions. It could take a day or two to run its course. In the mean time, try and stay away from Charlet and under no circumstances are you to be alone with the girl."

"Yeah right, like I'd want to be anywhere _she_ is! I swear Dad, I didn't want all those drinks. I was trying to fight those weird feelings I had for her. She must have kept adding more love potion to all those drinks she insisted I finish. Bloody hell! What did Ginny say? Oh Merlin, I bet she hates me!"

"Calm down, Harry. Ginevra seems to understand the effect the potion had on you. I have given her permission to come see you tomorrow. I only wish I had trusted in you as much as she did. I will not make that mistake again. " Severus placed a hand on Harry's arm. "I am sorry, son."

Harry could see the professor's look of distress. All those feelings of anger quickly vanished. He looked down at the hand clutching his arm and placed his own hand on top, giving it a slight squeeze. "It's okay Dad."

"You forgive too easily," Severus couldn't forget that image of Harry scrubbing the floors.

Harry shrugged, "Uncle Vernon's lists were longer."

Severus gave him a sharp look, "I don't _ever_ want to see you scrubbing the floor again …ever!" The grave warning took Harry by surprise.

"Well it's not a particular hobby of mine," Harry joked to lighten the dire mood. "what's the big deal anyway? You seem more upset about it than me and I'm the one who had to do it!"

Severus shook his head, keeping his eyes on their hands, "I had forgotten until today … my father used to enjoy humiliating my mother in front of others. That punishment was one of his favorites."

"Oh," Harry couldn't imagine what kind of bastard the man must have been.

"Harry, I must ask you another question."

Harry looked up at the professor's face..

"Were you hurt last night?"

Harry's hand instinctively went to his back, "How'd you know? Oh yeah, you used Legilimens on Ginny. What else did you see while you were in there?"

"I didn't look for anything other than the memory of the party," Severus signaled for Harry to turn around. He waited until the boy's back was facing him before pulling the teen's shirt up to see what damage had been caused. He took in a sharp breath when he saw the severe burn. "Oh Harry," he found it hard to say anything further. The burn was quite severe. It was hard to fathom the boy suffering through chores with a burn so serious.

"Is it that bad?" Harry asked.

Severus cleared his throat and took a deep breath before answering, "I will do what I can but it may require a visit to see Madame Pomfrey."

Harry groaned before pulling his shirt down and turning around. "You can fix it," he stated emphatically.

"Perhaps," Severus stood up, "remove your shirt and lie down on your bed. I will be back in a moment with a burn salve." He held his emotions in tightly for fear of losing control. He had to use wise judgment when it came to dealing with this situation and most especially dealing with Charlet.

Harry unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off before flopping down on his bed. He pulled his glasses off and threw them on the nightstand. It felt good to lie down after all that hard work and no sleep last night.

When Severus entered the room he could see that Harry had fallen asleep. It gave him a better opportunity to inspect the burn. He sat down on the bed before inspecting the burn mark that went from the teen's rib cage past his waist. It was swollen red on the outside edges and turned to black in the center. He could tell it went deep. His hands shook as he unscrewed the jar of salve. His anger over letting this happen was consuming him.

Before applying the salve he put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry, are you asleep?"

"Not anymore," came the sleepy voice.

"I'm going to apply the salve now. It may sting," the potion master warned.

The moment the salve touched the burn mark the boy's whole body flinched. "Ouch! Bloody hell that burns!" He stuck his face in the pillow as he felt the salve being spread, trying hard not to show how much it hurt.

Severus worked as fast as he could, aware of the boy's pain. When he finished he gently applied a cold compress to the burn. Harry's body visibly relaxed and he let out a sigh.

"Finished," Severus announced.

"Will I still need to see Poppy?"

"I will know by this evening if the salve has worked. Does it hurt?"

"Not too much anymore. I'm going back to sleep then, if that's okay? Unless you want me to go down to the dungeons and scrub your floors for you?" He laughed into his pillow when he saw the look of outrage on his dad's face.

"Not amusing," Severus stated as he swatted Harry on the back of the head.

"Just kidding. Jeez, can't you take a joke?"

"No." Severus stood up, taking hold of the quilt at the foot of the bed and covered Harry with it. "Take a nap, I will wake you when it is time for supper."

Severus stayed for a few more minutes, until Harry's breathing settled into the rhythm of sleep.

He went back into his own room to think about a proper punishment for Charlet. The only reason he was allowing the girl to stay under his roof was for the sole purpose of trapping Vespa, should she ever come looking for Charlet. Unbeknownst to the girl, all floo calls and owls were being watched closely. So far Vespa had not made a move to contact the witch but Severus knew that was just a matter of time.

His anger ran hot just thinking of the girl and her antics. She had not only given Harry a love potion and made him drink a dangerous amount of alcohol but she had also hexed a giant burn mark onto his back, not to mention the bloody lip from earlier today. Severus sat down at his desk and pulled out a vial of calming draught. He knew he had to maintain control when dealing with her.

The calming draught helped him to put the situation in perspective; Charlet was not the first girl to try and give his son a love potion. There would more than likely be many more girls in Harry's future that would try and do the same. Teenage hormones were never predictable. He would have to teach Harry how to decipher when a drink had love potion in it.

Up until now, Charlet had been relatively uncomplicated to look after. He could deal with the occasional temper tantrum the teen seemed to be fond of giving but he had zero tolerance for anyone harming his son. For that alone he thought she deserved a night at an orphanage to set her straight. At least he would threaten her with it if she should ever raise a wand towards his son again. Perhaps he could even arrange a field trip to visit the orphanage, just to put a scare into the girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlet had called into the mirror for the third time, still not getting any response from her aunt. She stomped her foot in frustration, feeling the strong desire to complain to someone. She had been waiting in her room all day long for Severus to come yell at her about the love potion. That stupid Weasley bitch would ruin everything for her! Maybe she was worrying for nothing? Maybe the hex had hit it's mark after all and shattered that glass of fire whiskey! That must be the case or else she would have heard from Severus by now.

She rifled through her wardrobe once more trying to decide what outfit she would wear to supper this evening. It was so much fun to see Potter struggle to deny her beauty. She could tell he was still feeling the effects of the love potion by the way he refused to look at her today. She thought she would have a little fun with him tonight, maybe if he behaved himself she would even do more than kiss him. Just the thought of her friend's jealous faces put a smile on her face.

She was smiling and humming a tune when she heard a sharp knock on the door. A moment later Severus stepped into the room with a dark scowl on his face.

"Where did you get that love potion?" Severus barked out.

Charlet dropped the pair of shoes she was holding in fright. She turned to face Severus with adopting a glare of her own. "I don't know what your talking about?"

"Don't you dare lie to me. I know that potion came from Vespa!"

"You can't prove anything Severus! Get out of my room," Charlet turned her back to hide her shaking hands as she twisted the portkey ring she always wore now. Vespa had given it to her to use the moment she found what she had been sent to find. She pretended to take an interest in her clothes once more, hoping the man would just leave.

Severus held his anger in check but his voice was laden with scorn, "Fine, if you will not admit your transgression than you are no longer welcome to stay at this house. Pack your trunks, I am taking you to an orphanage."

Charlet turned back around, "You can't do that! What would the wizarding world think of you?"

"Do you really think I care what anyone thinks of me? I made in exceedingly clear to you that I would not tolerate any harm coming to my son. You have not only poisoned him but hexed a burn mark the size of a quaffle into his back! Not mention the bloody lip you bestowed upon him today. Now you pack your bags or I will take you without your possessions."

"I HATE YOU! You get the bloody hell away from me or-or …" Charlet twisted the portkey ring once more, contemplating the situation.

"Or what? Or you might call Vespa to come save you?" heavy sarcasm was apparent. He wanted to push the girl more, see if she really did have a way to contact Vespa. "Vespa doesn't care about you, she left you to fend for yourself."

"Shut up, you don't know anything! Vespa would never leave me," Charlet realized the enormity of her words. She saw the glare Severus wore and knew she had no choice but to activate the emergency portkey ring. She pulled her wand out.

Severus pulled his own wand out as he lunged for the girl. He saw the ring the girl was wearing begin to glow and knew instantly that Charlet coming to stay with him had been a set up from the start..

Charlet pointed her wand at Severus before screaming, "Expelliarmus!"

Severus' wand went flying across the room just as he grabbed hold of the girl. The next instant he felt the tug behind his navel as the portkey went off. His grip tightened as they both broke the barrier wards on his house and were portkeyed away from Snape Manor.

Severus lost his balance when they landed and fell to his knees. When he looked up it was into the eyes of the woman he hated more than any other being in this world.

"Hello Severus. How good of you to drop by," Vespa crooned, tea cup in hand.

Severus jumped to his feet, searching his robe for his wand before remembering that it had flown across the room back at Snape Manor. He looked around the opulent mansion they had landed in. His stomach dropped when he realized they were standing in Vespa's summer cottage!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi Everyone,

I hope you liked this chapter. So many people wrote that they wanted to see more Harry/Snape moments so I spent the weekend writing this for you. Please keep the muse going by reviewing and I will continue with weekly updates. I love you all and love to hear what you think. My favorite part with this chapter was when Harry joked about scrubbing the floors in the dungeon. What was your favorite part?


	21. Chapter 21 Secrets Revealed

-121 - Secrets Revealed

Severus closed his eyes as he realized the dire circumstances he was now in. He opened his eyes to see Vespa sitting in her cushioned chair as if she didn't have a care in the world, sipping at her cup of steaming tea. Charlet had begun her diatribe of how she had been treated whilst she had been forced to live at Snape Manor. Two dark cloaked figures standing by the doorway had their wands drawn and pointed directly at him.

Vespa waved her hand, signaling something to the two dark cloaked figures and Severus felt ropes tighten around his body and arms as he was magically forced to sit in a chair.

Charlet continued her whining, blaming most all her woes on Harry Potter and Severus himself. She finished her story with the news that Severus had planned to send her to an orphanage, hence the reason she was forced into using the emergency port key. She gloried in the part where she used an Expelliarmus spell to get rid of Severus' wand. Vespa waited until the girl stopped talking before she opened her arms up for the girl to come embrace her.

"Yes, my pet, you have suffered greatly. All will be rewarded in due time. Although, …you have yet to tell me if you have succeeded in the task in which you were sent?" Vespa's voice held a sweet tone but you could hear the underlying threat in her question.

Charlet let go of her dear Auntie. She took a few steps back, then almost in a panicked voice she answered back, "Auntie, I tried! I looked every single place you told me to look but **it** wasn't there! I don't even think it exists …"

Vespa cut her off with a harsh slap across the face. The girl reeled back in shock. She had never been struck before. She placed a hand to her cheek and stood silently staring at the only parent she could remember having.

"Stupid girl! Of course it is there! I never gave you permission to use a love potion on that idiot boy! How dare you take matters into your own hands," Vespa turned to look at Severus. "At least you didn't come home empty handed though."

Severus had no idea what they had been looking for. He narrowed his eyes at the woman who had poisoned his son, "What is it you want Vespa?"

Vespa stood up, straightened her lavender robe then she walked over to the chair Severus was bound in, "I only want what should be rightfully mine."

After a long pause she continued, "I want the Elixir of Life that was left to you in the estate. I want that filthy boy you call a 'son' to die so I will be the rightful heir of Snape Manor … then I WANT YOU TO DIE SO I CAN CLAIM THE POTION THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE!"

Severus was stunned, he didn't think anyone knew about the small bottle of life giving potion that was hidden away behind the armoire in his bedroom. The potion was made by his great Grandfather over a hundred years ago. It had been hidden in the master bedroom for almost as long. There was no other potion like it anywhere in the world. The only person who had access to that potion was the rightful heir of Snape Manor. He had no idea how Vespa had ever come to gain knowledge of it.

He was glad to be an expert Occlumens when Vespa whipped her wand out and pointed it at his head.

Vespa screamed out in frustration when she was blocked out of her nephews memories. She kept her wand pointed at the man and yelled out, "Crucio!"

Severus felt the spell hit with a bone shattering pain throughout his whole body. He held his screams in, knowing how pleased Vespa would be to hear him yell. The spell was held on so long he finally lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke up feeling better than he had in a long time. He stretched lazily, appreciating the fact that his father had let him sleep through until morning. After a long shower he finally made his way down to the dining room to have breakfast with his father. He was surprised the room was empty since it was already 8:00. He knew Severus always ate at 7:30 sharp. He sat down before summoning Kinsi with his request for eggs and pancakes.

Before Kinsi left he thought to ask, "Kinsi, has Master Snape already finished his breakfast?"

The elf twisted her tea cozy, "No Master Potter, he not be here's. He left last night before supper."

Harry didn't know why but his heart sped up upon hearing that. "Did he tell you where he was going?"

"No master, he says nothing to Kinsi."

Harry suddenly thought about Charlet and how angry Severus must have been with her. "Did Charlet leave too?"

The house elf nodded her head, "Miss Charlet left at the same times Master Snape did. I could feels the wards give way and knew they were both gone."

"Could you go find my dad, give him a message?"

The house elf twisted her tea towel until it was nothing more than a knot, "I tries already Master Potter. I knows I not supposed to but I was being scared when Master Snape left without letting me knows. He always tells me whens he leaves, just in case _you_ need him."

Oh Merlin, something was wrong. Harry ran into the study to firecall Professor Dumbledore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus woke up when he found that it was a struggle to breathe. He coughed up blood as he cleared his throat, then rolled onto his side and forced his swollen eyes to open. He was being held in a chilly dank room with stone walls. He looked down at his hands, regretting that Vespa had broken every one of his fingers with a bone breaking curse. He had no doubts she knew how much that would effect him. She had broken him down then tried to use Legilimens again but he had held strong. If he could stand up against Voldemort than it would take much worse than Vespa to break into his thoughts.

He had to protect the memory of the location of the Elixir of Life. That memory was the only thing keeping him alive. He knew that once Vespa knew where the elixir was she would kill him then go after Harry and kill him as well in order to gain access to the potion.

He tried to flex his fingers a bit but hissed out in pain and decided that had been a stupid thing to do. He slumped against the cold wall as he let his mind broach the one subject that he most feared. What would Harry do now? He knew that unless some miracle happened his own life was nearing the end. His life didn't used to mean much to anyone, except maybe Dumbledore, but now… well, now things were different. He knew how much the boy relied on him, loved him even. He feared that the teen had already been through too much to take anymore loss.

He felt another tremor travel through his body before finally leveling off. He didn't think he'd ever have to deal with the after effects of the crutiatus since Voldemort had died. He never counted on Vespa having such control over him like this. A moment later the heavy metal door opened up to reveal his the evil woman.

"Severus, why do you insist on playing games with me? I am not a patient woman." Vespa held a cold glass of water in her hand.

Severus eyed the water greedily. His throat was parched and he knew it would only get worse.

"I'll give you one more chance to tell me where that elixir is?"

"Vespa you know that only the true heir to Snape Manor can use that potion. You would have to kill me and Harry too. Don't take me for a fool woman! I'm sure you are aware of the inheritance stipulation our family is bound to?" Severus asked with as much patience as he could muster, which was precious little.

"I MUST have the potion!" Vespa hissed out. She threw another burning spell towards her pathetic nephew, enjoying the fact that he thrashed about in pain.

Severus felt his clothes begin to melt right onto his burning flesh. The smell of burnt skin and cloth was overpowering.

Once she lifted the curse she walked closer to the shaking man, "Severus, I know a way to get you to hand over the potion," she waited until her nephew met her eyes. "I will summon your precious son to me. You know as well as I do that he will come running to save you!"

Severus bit his lip to keep from saying what he really wanted to.

Vespa could see him struggle, "I have a special plan for that son of yours."

Severus looked up sharply. He cringed at the smile the wicked woman now wore.

Vespa cackled, enjoying the power she wielded. "Yes my dear nephew. I have big plans for that son of yours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Professor Dumbledore, Remus, Shacklebolt and Tonks stood in Charlet's bedroom at Snape Manor. They had spent the better part of the morning trying to find out how the wards on Snape Manor had been broken. The conclusion had been disconcerting. A powerful portkey had been used.

They tracked the location back to Charlet's bedroom and now they were looking for any signs that might help to locate the girl. Harry was going through her trunk when he spotted something sticking out from under the bed. He pulled the black wand out and let out a groan. The Order members stopped what they were doing to see what he had found. Professor Dumbledore was the first to recognize the wand … it belonged to Severus.

Harry clutched onto it and buried his head in his hands, "Oh Merlin, what does this mean." He was frozen with terror over losing the man he had come to admire and love. "Vespa," he whispered out loud.

Remus was at his side in flash, "Calm down Harry. Severus will be found."

Dumbledore looked defeated as he sat down heavily in a chair. That scared Harry more than anything else. He had never seen Dumbledore look like that before, not even when Voldemort was alive. He knelt by the headmaster's chair looking up into his tired eyes, "Sir, please tell me we can find him?"

Dumbledore could hardly hide his fear. He placed a weathered hand atop Harry's head, "My dear boy, I will never give up until we find him."

After much discussion it was finally decided that they would alert the ministry. Perhaps with the added help of Aurors they would find a clue leading to Vespa's whereabouts.

Remus insisted that Harry come to stay at Grimmauld Place. He wouldn't hear of leaving the boy alone at Snape Manor. In the end Harry finally agreed. At least that way he would be privy to any Order meetings that might take place. He packed a small bag, hoping he wouldn't need anymore clothes than just for a few days. He grabbed hold of Hedwig's cage and made his way down to the living room where Remus was waiting.

"All set there Harry?" Remus took hold of the cage and gave the teen a small encouraging smile. "Don't worry Harry, you'll be back soon enough."

Harry looked around one last time, his eyes caught sight of a small blue bicycle tucked behind the massive Christmas tree. His breath caught in his throat over the memory the bike evoked. He didn't want to imagine a life without his father, he would never be able to bear it.

As soon as they entered Grimmauld Place Harry was swept up in a giant hug. Sirius finally let him go when he said he couldn't breath.

Remus explained the situation to Sirius, hoping the man would be sensitive to Harry's anxiety. Sirius kept his opinions of the potion master to himself but had a hard time hiding the smile that wanted to break through.

Harry excused himself abruptly to go find an empty room to bunk in. He was barely holding it together as it was. Watching his godfather act as if he was just given an early birthday present was just too much to bear.

The Weasley family came over for supper to help cheer Harry up. Ginny was the first person to arrive. She immediately threw her arms around her boyfriend, "Harry, I'm so sorry. They'll find him. Professor Dumbledore will do everything possible."

Within minutes the entire Weasley family was there offering words of encouragement. Sirius stood up from his place at the table and stalked out of the room. Ron stared after him, "What's his problem?"

Harry shrugged, not really caring how Sirius felt. Mrs. Weasley had set the table with a flick of her wand and begun to serve her famous kidney pie when the floo lit up once more. Shacklebolt walked in with a grim expression on his face.

He signaled for Remus and Mr. Weasley to join him. Harry stood up to follow but the Auror shook his head, ":Stay here Potter."

Harry felt his anger rise. "If this concerns my father than I want to hear."

The auror stood his ground, "Potter, I order you to stay here. No more arguments."

The tone in which he said it was clearly the same tone used while Harry was at the training program. Harry hesitated before returning to his seat in defeat. He knew they would withhold any information from him to keep him from going after his father. He fingered Severus' black wand in his pocket, coming to the conclusion that he would be on his own.

He **would** find his father, no matter what!

XXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	22. Chapter 22 Caged

-122 - Caged

Severus could barely manage to stay in an upright position as he leaned against the stone wall in his cell. The door to his cell opened once again to reveal his hated aunt, although this time she did not come alone. Standing behind her with a half crazed grin on her face was none other than Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Severus I brought an old friend of yours to come pay you a visit. You remember Bella, don't you?" Vespa said as she stepped into the cold cell.

Severus forced his face to show no emotion but inside his mind was reeling with all the possible crimes this woman could inflict on him. "Bella, how considerate of you to pay me a visit."

Bella didn't like the sarcasm she heard from the man she had always considered a friend …until he betrayed them all. Her hand inched towards her wand but was stopped by Vespa.

"Tut-tut Bella, you know what I said about my nephew. We mustn't damage his brain before I get what I'm looking for." Vespa turned her vile grin towards Severus, "Besides Bella, you know our deal … the boy is yours to do as you please. I'm sure he will be here shortly."

Severus got up on his feet and lunged towards the revolting woman with outstretched arms. "You evil bitch! Don't you dare touch my son!"

He was blasted back against the wall with a loud thud. His head spun and he sunk down to his knees. Both women watched with laughter. His heart raced with a fear he had never felt before at the thought of Harry being handed over to Bellatrix. The woman was clinically mad. He'd seen her torture hundreds of children with that sickening smile plastered on her face.

"That's right you lousy trader, I'm going to get baby Potter all to myself. Don't worry Severus, I'll keep him alive for a long time while I play with him. Only thing is … I'm not so sure he's going to like my games," Bella's laughter echoed around the small cell before she swept out of the room.

Vespa stood by the door, "Severus, are you ready to make a deal yet? Tell me where the potion is and I'll let your son live."

"Go to hell, Vespa," Severus' voice was a mere whisper. He knew she would never let Harry go. The situation couldn't be any darker. Vespa slammed the door and locked it.

Severus was now not only worried about his own demise but also the demise of his son. The threat Vespa had made about contacting Harry was probably the worse punishment she could dole out. Severus knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the idiot boy would come running. He only hoped that Harry would bring other people along with him and not come alone.

He tried to keep his swollen eyes from shutting by silently reciting the ingredients to Wolfsbane potion in his head. He forced himself to ignore the immense pain radiating from his legs. He could see burnt patches of skin through the burnt holes of his pants. His back was not feeling any better since he had been hexed from all directions. He shivered once again feeling fever set in.

His vision was beginning to narrow once again and he knew he was on his way to losing consciousness. Within the next minute his world slowly drifted into blackness.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sat at the kitchen table pretending to listen to Sirius as he told yet another story about the marauders. The man was trying to live in the past and kept referring to him as James. He looked down at his untouched plate of breakfast and pushed around the sausages with his fork. He could feel Remus looking at him from across the kitchen but he refused to look at the man. Unbeknownst to him, Remus had added a sleeping potion to his pumpkin juice last night.

He thought back to last night and the glass of pumpkin juice Remus had practically forced him to drink before going to bed. The odd thing was that Ginny and Ron had both encouraged him to drink the stuff as well. He never thought his best friends would allow anyone to drug him. He was more angry at them than he was at Remus.

When he confronted Remus this morning the man had the audacity to say it was for his own good but Harry knew he had been drugged so they could make sure he didn't try to go after his father.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when the floo turned a bright green and Tonks and Tupin stepped out into the kitchen. He quickly looked to them for information.

"Have you heard anything?" Harry asked, standing up to face the aurors.

Before they could answer the floo lit up again and Shacklebolt stepped out. Remus put a hand up to the Aurors to keep them from saying anything, before looking back at Harry. "Harry, I think you had better go up to your room."

Harry looked at Remus with a fury he hadn't felt in a long time. "No, I need to know what they found out. You can't keep secrets about my father from me Remus!"

Sirius let out a low growl over hearing Harry call Severus father again. Remus folded his arms over his chest and shook his head, "No Harry, I will let you know what you need to. Now go up to your room."

"Remus, I'm not going anywhere," Harry said with force. He sat back down at the kitchen table, glaring at the adults in the room.

"Harry, I will not allow you to use the information you hear to try and find Severus on your own. I am **not **willing to risk your life once more," Remus said as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Neither am I," Sirius added.

Harry was incensed over hearing that, "Hah, that's rich! So everyone's willing to train me to fight the evilest wizard of our time when it benefits _them_ but all of a sudden I'm not qualified enough to help find my father?!"

He stood up before smacking his plate off the table. His breakfast went flying all over the kitchen floor. He knew it was an immature thing to do but he was having a hard time controlling his anger towards these people. Didn't they realize that every second counted, hadn't it occurred to anyone that Severus was most likely being tortured as they spoke. Harry couldn't imagine how everyone was remaining so calm. How could they eat and sleep and act as if every second didn't count! "Damn it! You either let me in on the search or I'll find my Dad by myself."

Sirius was on his feet in a flash, "You're not going anywhere but up to your room! You really think I'll let you risk yourself for that slimy git?! You must be crazier than me if you think I'll let you out of this house!"

Shacklebolt grabbed hold of his wand, "Upstairs Potter."

Harry stayed where he was, he had to hold his ground on this issue. He saw Shacklebolt take his wand out and braced for the worse.

Tonks stepped between them, glaring back at Shacklebolt, "Don't you dare."

Harry looked from one auror to the next as they both looked at each other challengingly.

Shacklebolt let his hand fall back down to his side, "You know he needs a firm hand, Tonks. Mad-eye may have been harsh with him but the boy listened to him."

Tonks spun back around and glared at Sirius, "You're going to let him do this? Bully Harry around with hexes and punishments?!"

Sirius looked somewhat shamed by that accusation, "No! Nobody's going to hurt him!" He looked at Harry, "I heard what that sad excuse you call 'father' let Mad-eye do to you, pup. You don't have to worry, I'm here now and no one's going to touch you."

Harry closed his eyes in disgust, remembering that Sirius had been the one to almost get him killed with that de-aging spell, he couldn't believe the man had the audacity to say that. He was so frustrated with all the adults in the room.

Harry faced his godfather then looked back at the aurors and Remus. His fists were clenched at his sides, "I don't need anyone to watch out for me. You people are forgetting that **I **killed Voldemort … _**alone**!_" He looked at Shacklebolt with a glower, "If you think I'll stand around and let you hex me, you've got another thing coming.

We're not at the training camp any longer and I won't hesitate to fight back. I highly doubt your dismal attempts at punishment will deter me from finding my father." His words were spoken in such a dark tone that Tonks took in a sudden breath.

When Harry looked at her she said, "You sounded just like Severus."

Sirius snorted. He walked around the table and grabbed hold of Harry's upper arm in an uncomfortably firm grasp. "I won't use my wand on you again Harry but I won't allow you to risk your life either. Get up to your room."

Harry was surprised by the strength the man had after his long absence behind the veil. He pulled his arm out of Sirius grip with a sharp tug.

He ignored Tonks as she tried to place a hand on his shoulder and swept past the other auror. When he reached the steps leading out of the kitchen he turned back around.

"I'm going to find my father. You can work with me or I can do this alone … either way, I'll find him." He turned around and went up the steps. When he had almost reached the top step he heard Remus say, "We _must _send him someplace safe."

Harry froze and closed his eyes as he realized they would not help him. The next voice he heard was Tupin's, "We could always take him to the training camp and keep him there until this is over. He can't leave once the wards go up."

He didn't wait to hear anymore. He ran up to his room to get his bag with the invisibility cloak and potions he had packed. There was no way in hell he planned on going back to that camp!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Vespa watched her owl fly out over her estate, until the lavender dot disappeared in the clouds. She had given it a firm command; the owl was not to give the boy the message until Potter was alone. No one else was to witness him receiving the letter and the portkey. She smiled at the thought of having the boy in her clutches once more. He had so much to be punished for and Bellatrix was just the person to do it.

Charlet stood silently under her invisibility cloak, watching her aunt gloat. The old hag thought she was sooo clever! How dare she think she could get away with slapping her! She had to know more about this Elixir of Life and the part she played in it. Maybe she would go down to the dungeons and talk with Severus. He would be able to tell her a bit more about the spell and potion her aunt planned on getting a hold of. But first she decided she would have tea. She silently padded down the hallway and back up to her bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had just finished packing his rucksack when his bedroom door opened up. Sirius walked in and looked at the bag in his hand.

"Where do you think your going? Don't be a fool James."

"Harry." Harry said heavily then slung the bag over his shoulder, "Get out of my way."

"Harry," Sirius opened his arms wide as if to hug him. Harry stepped back, shaking his head.

"No. I can't trust you anymore."

"Harry, don't say that. You're all I have left." Sirius stepped closer until they were just a few feet away. "I can't risk losing you too."

Harry felt his heart constrict over hearing those words, "I thought I wouldn't survive it when I lost you Sirius. I feel that same way about Severus. If anything happens to him I don't know what I'd do."

"Don't say that! Don't ever say that!" Sirius yelled. It was hard to tell if he was mad or just worried. "You've still got me. Isn't that enough?"

Harry saw the small gold ball in his godfather's hand and knew it was a portkey by the odd glow it was giving off. He was trapped. He took another step back until he was pressed up against the wall. He could see Sirius rubbing the ball with his finger before reaching out to him.

Using his seeker reflexes, he ducked out of his godfather's reach and hurriedly stepped to the opposite wall. There really wasn't any place for him to go. Sirius was still between him and the door.

Harry panicked, his eyes darting around for an escape. When he realized he was trapped he forced his energy in on himself. He could feel his energy pressing in. He concentrated on a spot in Knockturn Alley then felt like he was being stuffed into a tight rubber tube. The next instant he found himself standing outside the apothecary shop in Knockturn Alley. In a rush of relief he realized he had apparatedNot only did he apparate but he broke all the wards that surrounded Grimmauld Place to do it!

His happiness was short lived as he grasped the situation he had put himself in. He looked around at all the dangerous characters lurking in the doorways, recognizing that he probably was not one of their favorite people at the moment. Not everyone was happy that Voldemort had been killed.

He quickly began walking out of the area and decided to go deeper into Diagon Alley, thinking it would be harder for the Aurors to follow him or anyone else for that matter. His biggest problem at the moment was that everyone recognized him. He could hear his name being whispered from every doorway. Several people looked at him as if they were scared and actually went so far as to shut their shop doors and lock them, while others openly followed him with looks of awe. He had always hated the extra attention people tended to give him.

The freezing wind went right through his shirt causing him to shiver and wish he had thought to grab his cloak before apparating. He was grateful it wasn't snowing but wished he knew how to cast a warming spell on himself.

His excitement over apparating still hadn't worn off. It would be so much easier to get around now. Blast the idiotic ministry rules about getting a license. If the ministry gave him any grief over illegally apparating he would just call in a favor from Fudge. After all, he hadn't asked for anything yet and knew the man was just itching to be on his good side.

He looked around grasping that he really didn't have any idea where he was going or what he would do at this point. He didn't have any money with him and feared going to Gringott's. You could never tell what the Aurors or Order members would do in order to get him back. And one thing was sure … he wasn't going back without his father.

He had just turned into a deserted alleyway to getaway from the group of people following him when a lavender owl swooped down, just barely missing his head. He immediately recognized the bird as belonging to Vespa. The owl hooted noisily and stuck her leg out impatient to be on her way.

Harry untied the letter along with what looked like a brass bracelet. He hurriedly unrolled the parchment as the bird flew away.

_**Boy,**_

_**Heed my warning; tell no one about this letter! If you want to see Severus alive use the portkey and come alone. The portkey will not activate if there is more than one person trying to use it. Simply slip it on your wrist and you will be portkeyed to my home. You have until 2:00 pm today before the portkey will no longer work.**_

The note was unsigned but Harry could actually smell that sickening lavender perfume Vespa was so fond of wearing. One thing was certain, this was a trap. He looked down at his watch and was alarmed to find he only had two hours to come up with a plan. He decided to go to the one person he was sure would help him come up with a plan to save his father.

Deciding that apparating was a pretty cool way to travel, Harry found himself standing on the front porch of Malfoy Manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius was in a rage. He screamed out causing the Order members to come running. Remus grabbed hold of Sirius and turned the man to look him in his eyes, "Where is he Sirius? What did you do with Harry?!"

Remus would never forgive himself if anything happened to Harry again.

It took a moment for Sirius to calm down enough to become coherent but when he did he yelled out, "He apparated! He broke the friggin wards and bloody apparated! We've got to find him!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny couldn't shake the guilt she felt over encouraging Harry to drink the pumpkin juice last night. She knew he would be angry with her if he ever found out but she also wanted to keep him safe. Her Mum had told her and Ron some disturbing news when Harry had excused himself to use the loo. As soon as he left, her Mum had called her and Ron over to tell them that Bella LeStrange had been spotted with Vespa in Knockturn Alley less than a week ago.

Mundungus Fletcher had seen them but by the time he alerted Order members they had disappeared. Worse than that news was the rumor that Bellatrix had amassed a small army of former Death Eaters and was in the process of forming her own society. Number one on their hit list was Harry … number two was Severus. Her Mum had pleaded with them to keep Harry from doing anything stupid. She made them promise that they would help anyway they could to keep Harry safe.

So when Remus put that sleeping potion into Harry's pumpkin juice she had encouraged him to drink it to keep him safe for another night. She knew he would go after Vespa as soon as he heard. The only thing Ginny knew about Vespa was that the evil woman wanted Harry to die. She still remembered how close to death Harry had been due to the poisoning this past fall.

With a shaky hand she continued writing her letter to her boyfriend. In it she asked for his forgiveness and she told him everything she knew about Vespa and Bellatrix and his father. She sealed the parchment with her wax seal before sending it off to Grimmauld Place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vespa hadn't been this optimistic in a long time. She was so close to getting her hands on the Elixir of Life. If all went as planned she would be young and beautiful before the week ended.

She knew Charlet was still upset with her and that she had to make it up to the girl. The teenager was an intricate part of the potion. Without Charlet the potion would only keep her alive. It would take the blood of the girl to make her beautiful. A few drops of the girl's blood added to the potion would give Vespa a life she only dreamed of. All her life she had been considered ugly by most people.

She remembered when she had first laid eyes on the child. It was the child's exceptional beauty that compelled her to adopt the girl. She had planned for this day for over ten years now. In exchange for a few drops of the girl's blood she promised to give Charlet half her estate. The potion called for a recipient that _willingly_ gave their blood. She would need the girl's full cooperation if the Elixir was to work properly.

With that thought in mind she summoned her house elf and sent him out to purchase the diamond necklace the spoiled girl had been whining about. Yes, that would be a suitable apology for slapping the young woman. After all, diamonds were always a welcome gift!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX TBC

Hi Friends,

I am at a point in the story that might become a bit intense for some people. I need to find out what the average age of the reader is. I kindly ask that you drop me a note letting me know your age. I rated the story T but feel I might tone down the next chapter or maybe write an alternative chapter. Not sure but you will know after I hear from you. I'm going to wait to post the next chapter until I hear back from a fair amount of people. I already wrote it and I love the way it turned out but feel it may be a tad more information than some of you wish to read. My roommate is quite insistent that I not change a word but ….we'll see.

Thank,

Rachel

The sooner I hear from you the sooner I'll post.


	23. Chapter 23 The Truth

-1Thank you all for responding to my question on age. I am happy to say that I have readers of all ages 13 to 60's. I loved the fact that so many of you were in your forties. I have four aunties that take me on trips and they are in their forties too. They are my biggest fans of the story!

23 - The Truth

Draco heard the persistent knock on his front door getting louder with every knock. He sped down the stairs to answer it before his mum was disturbed from her afternoon nap. Whoever was out there was knocking almost frantically. Not wanting to be caught off guard he pulled his wand from his back pocket. He cursed the house elves again for having taken the day off to do whatever house elves do on days off. _Blasted Elfish rights!_

He was rather shocked when he opened the door to find Harry Potter standing before him, looking almost panic-stricken.

"Hey Potter, what's got your wand in a knot?"

Harry stepped into the house looking around to make sure they were alone before pushing Draco into the parlor. He shut the door then threw up a few privacy spells.

"Draco, you've got to help me, Severus' aunt is going to kill him!" Harry blurted out.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

It took Harry several precious minutes to convey the whole story about Vespa. When he got to the part about Charlet and the broken wards at Snape Manor, he could tell that Draco was just as worried as he was.

Draco looked at the big grandfather clock in the corner, "We've got less than two hours to come up with a plan to save Severus. Is there anyone else that we can count on?"

Harry thought about Dumbledore but knew the headmaster would most likely not agree to let him use the portkey Vespa had sent him. Sirius and Remus were definitely out. It saddened him to think that he couldn't even count on Ginny or Ron since they had been aware of the pumpkin juice spiked with dreamless sleep last night and hadn't told him about it. He would have called on Hermione but she was in France with her parents.

He shook his head before replying, "There's just me and you. We'll have to come up with something and quick." He fought to keep the panic at bay when he thought about the condition his father was probably in by now.

"Follow me," Draco said in a commanding voice.

"What do you have in mind?"

Draco turned around and gave Harry a sly grin, "We're going to raid my dad's study. He has a charmed tracking device that could have broken through Voldemort's strong hold. I can't imagine Vespa having stronger wards than the Dark Lord had."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vespa began to prepare for the immanent arrival of her esteemed guest. She ordered no less than six guards to the library. The portkey would bring the boy right to her insatiable little clutches. In exchange for Harry Potter she would get Bellatrix LeStange's assistance with the Elixir of Life. It would take a witch with experience in the dark arts to make the spell work.

Now all she needed to do was to find out where the Elixir was hidden away at Snape Manor. After several unsuccessful attempts at using legilimens on her nephew she knew she had to use another method to make the idiot talk. The Potter boy would be just the ticket!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry moved another row of books from the shelf in the opulent study at Malfoy Manor. Draco had already taken down all the books along the far wall in hopes of finding the ever elusive magical tracking device. They wasted a half hour before deciding that it was possible the tracking device might be in the hands of the aurors that had ransacked his house recently.

Harry tried to come up with another plan that would enable him to break the wards on wherever he would be portkeyed to. The memory of being chased by a bunch of vulture like dogs had been plaguing his mind with uneasiness. He didn't want to get stuck in Vespa's hands again.

He knew just how angry Severus would be when he showed up by portkey. The only thing for it was to have a fool proof plan to save them both. He didn't want to end up being some pawn in Vespa's twisted game nor did he want to take any chances with the only possibility he might have to save his father. He had never even thought twice of doing anything other than using the portkey. It had never crossed his mind to refuse to use it because he would do anything to save Severus.

Draco was so livid over not finding that tracking device that he blasted his father's heavily carved mahogany desk when the drawer refused to open.

"Whoo hoo, I've found it! Potter I've found it!" Draco held up a black box that had apparently been hidden under the Persian carpet _beneath_ the desk. He knelt down on the floor to pry open the box.

Harry dropped down next to him with anticipation. Draco's hands were so sweaty with nerves that he had a hard time getting a good grip on the box. Harry ripped it out of his hands and threw the thing open. There was nothing in the box but a small flat gold coin. He picked it up carefully and held it out for Draco to see.

"That's it," Draco declared with certainty. "Yeah, that thing has so much power in it that I could find _you_ through all the wards at Hogwarts and into Gryffindor Tower!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the Slytherin, "And just how would you know that?"

Draco had the decency to look somewhat ashamed, "Ah well, you knew my Dad, right? Yeah, let's just say he had me test the thing out before."

Harry shook his head, "Yeah, it's a wonder I'm still alive."

"So, back to saving Severus," Draco said, wanting to change the subject. "Who should I go to once you use the portkey?"

Harry thought about the danger he would be putting someone in. "I thinks it's best if you tell Dumbledore. He should be able to bring the right people in to help break the wards down."

"What do you think Vespa is going to do to you when you get there?"

Harry shrugged as he stuck the coin in his pocket, "Dunno, probably crucio and stuff like that."

"C-Cruciatus?"

"Yeah, she likes to do that. Just make sure you get Dumbledore to track us down as soon as I leave, alright?"

"Right," Draco looked as if he were fighting an internal battle before he finally spoke again, "Um, do you want me to go instead? I mean, you've already had to fight V-Voldemort and my dad and stuff so …"

Harry felt a swell of emotion rise up in his chest for this unlikely friend. He gave Draco a pat on the shoulder, "Thanks but that might just piss her off even more." He thought Draco looked a bit relieved. "She might take her anger out on my dad. I better go and see what she's after. Who knows, maybe even my uncontrolled magic just might kick in again."

"You mean you can't just make that magic happen? I saw what you did to all those aurors when Moody made you do that demonstration at Hogwarts. That stuff was pretty powerful."

"Yeah but I can't just make that power come out whenever I want or need it. It just sort of happens." Harry tried not to think of the last time it had happened. "So, um I guess I should go now."

"Wait, you should probably hide some of those potions your taking. Maybe put them in your pockets and shrink down that tracking device. Vespa might not let you keep that rucksack with you once you get there," Draco pointed out.

Harry nodded his head, feeling a bit foolish for not having thought of that himself. He rifled through the bag and pulled out four small vials of potion he was taking in case his dad was injured. He stuck two vials in his pocket and two in his sock. He thought about using the invisibility cloak on himself when he used the portkey but he knew Vespa would most likely have wards up alerting her that someone had portkeyed in. He stuffed the cloak back into the bag and handed it to Draco. "Here, do you mind holding onto this for me?"

Draco was shocked that Potter would trust him with something so valuable. "I won't let anything happen to it.

Harry looked at his watch realizing it was just a few minutes before two already, "Well, I guess I better go."

"Alright, just … you know, just be careful."

Harry pulled the brass bracelet out of his pocket, "Yeah, just make sure to get to Dumbledore right away." He walked out the front door before slipping the bracelet onto his wrist. Draco watched him disappear before running to the floo. He threw a handful of floo powder in before calling out, "Hogwarts, Dumbledore's office!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlet stood silently in the corner of the library with her invisibly cloak pulled up over her head. She could see her aunt pacing nervously in front of the fire as she kept looking at the clock. Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting in a chair pretending to ignore the clock but letting her eyes slide that way every few seconds. Harry Potter had one minute to make his appearance before the portkey would stop working.

Charlet stepped further into the corner when another of those disgusting body guards that now roamed the estate came rushing into the room. She couldn't stand to have her home invaded by all these horrible people. That Bellatrix lady was the worst of the bunch though. Just this morning the mad woman had come waltzing into the breakfast room as if she owned the bloody place. Vespa hadn't even reprimanded her for disturbing their breakfast! She shuddered when she thought of how that woman had talked about Harry Potter, as if she couldn't wait to punish him for all his misdeeds. The woman's words had made her skin crawl.

Her thoughts were pulled back to the present when a loud pop was heard …and then Harry Potter stood in the middle of a circle of bodyguards with their wands pointing at him. Charlet watched in fascinating horror as one by one the guards cast crucio at the poor guy. She felt the unfamiliar emotion of pity take hold of her racing heart when she saw his face. He never made a sound, never cried out. The only sound she heard come from him was his ragged breathing as he bit his lower lip until blood dripped down chin. Why wasn't he screaming, she thought, why wasn't he even trying to fight back? His wand was still in his pocket as he writhed on the carpet, why wasn't he fighting back?

She shut her eyes, pretending that this wasn't happening. It wasn't that she exactly liked the-boy-who-lived, it was more that she had grown to admire his strength. Oh gods, how could they keep hurting him like that? She looked to Vespa and felt sickened by that weird twisted smile her aunty now wore. It scared her to think that she had once looked up to that woman.

Not anymore though, after spending that time with Severus and watching the way he cared so deeply for Harry and in turn Harry for him, well now things felt differently.

She thought about the night of the ball; she had been awoken by the sound of Harry sicking up in the bathroom. She had been nervous that maybe Severus had somehow found out about the love potion she had given him. She threw her invisibility cloak on and walked down the dark hallway towards the open bathroom door. When she had peeked inside she had been stunned to see Severus sitting on the bathroom floor holding a very inebriated Harry Potter against his side. She had watched in fascination as Severus held Harry's head as he vomited into the toilet, then even went so far as to wipe the spit from his face for him. Transfixed with something bordering on envy she had watched the tender care that Severus was offering Harry. It was something she knew she would never get from Vespa.

She wondered if Vespa would care for her _at all _if she didn't have something to offer the woman in return. Oh Merlin, what the hell had she gotten herself into when she had agreed to give her blood for that Elixir of Life?

She continued watching as those awful men tortured the-boy-who-lived. It was a great relief when the curses finally stopped, she didn't think she could handle watching much more.

XXXXXXX

Harry now lay on the floor convulsing with the after shocks of the curse. Someone came and ripped his wand from his back pocket then reach into his front pocket and pulled out the two vials of potion.. He was so glad Draco had thought to shrink the portkey down to a tiny speck when he felt someone roll him to his other side and thrust a hand in that pocket too. He breathed a sigh of relief when they finally stopped searching him. He had two vials of potion still stuffed in his sock and the tracking device had not been found!

A pair of pointed black boots came to stand before him. He recognized those boots from his time in the graveyard. Without looking up he knew who was standing in front of him, how could he ever forget Bellatrix Lestrange. Being at the tender mercy of Bellatrix and Vespa was not very promising. The small part of his brain that was still functioning wondered how they had found each other.

"Baby Potter, you've been a naughty boy," Bella used the toe of her boot to push against Harry's face, forcing his face up. "Your Aunty Vespa and I have been comparing notes and we have decided that you need to be punished."

Before he could comprehend what was happening he saw both ladies raise their wands and yell out, "Legilimens!"

He occluded as fast as he could, but knew he hadn't cleared his mind fast enough. They were both sifting through his thoughts at the same time. He'd never been trained to fight against two people. Memories of Privet Drive and Uncle Vernon were flashing through his head at an incredible speed. He had to ignore the pain coursing through his body in order to concentrate on Occluding. The walls he built up in his mind finally became solid. After a few more brain searing minutes he felt first Vespa retreat then Bella end the spell. The pain in his head made it hard for him to focus on what the two evil witch's were planning next.

Bellatrix grabbed a handful of his hair, forcing him to sit up. She held onto his hair as Vespa clasped a dark heavy metal band around his neck. The moment the band was clasped shut his whole body felt as if it was on fire. He screamed out in agony as he felt his magic leave him. The band was somehow sucking his magic from his very core. It was so much more painful than anything he had ever experienced before. His screams turned to whimpers than finally to soft moans. When he was able to focus he saw both women looking very pleased with themselves.

Bellatrix spoke first, "On your feet!"

He didn't think he had the energy to stand but pushed himself up. He teetered for a moment before he fell back down to his knees. His energy was completely depleted, his mind felt as if it had been raped and his magic was most definitely gone.

"I said, ON YOUR FEET!" Bellatrix screamed, slapping him viciously across the face.

His head snapped to the side and he felt his face burn with her handprint. "Can't," he managed to whisper. He pulled at the metal collar around his neck, "What is this? I can't feel my magic."

Vespa loved hearing the desperation in the boy's voice, "You are a foolish boy indeed! As long as you wear that collar your magic will be nonexistent. You've less magic than a squib! "

The laughter pierced his damaged brain, he felt himself drifting towards unconsciousness and welcomed it. Before his eyes were able to close shut he was grabbed by the hair once more, his head was pulled back forcing his mouth open. A potion was dumped down his throat then his mouth was forced closed. He sputtered as he tried to spit the potion out but someone was pinching his nostrils closed. He couldn't breath! He tried to gulp for air, the potion slid down his throat and then he was released.

"There that should keep you from losing consciousness. You wouldn't be any good to us unless we could make you scream," Bellatrix hissed into his ear. He felt her fetid breath against his skin and moved as far away from her as possible. She laughed in that mad spine-chilling way that made his skin crawl. His head pounded with pain as he became aware of two people lifting him by the arms into a standing position once more.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Severus could hear voices before the door to his cell was pushed open. He sat up as best he could in preperation for what Vespa had in store for him. He wasn't prepared for the sight he saw though.

Vespa smiled, her thin lips pulled taunt against her yellowing teeth. She waited until her nephew looked up and met her eyes. Then she reached behind her and pulled the boy forward. With a hard shove she pushed the boy into the room. She laughed when the clumsy teen fell on all fours in the middle of the dank cold cell. Without saying a word she turned and slammed the door shut.

Severus tried to get to his son but his burnt legs refused to cooperate. He dragged himself towards Harry, his voice thick with emotion.

"No! Harry no!"

It took Harry a moment to come out of his pain filled daze but the sound of his father's voice was like music to his ears. He slowly forced his head to turn towards the voice. The heavy manacle around his neck made it hard for him to turn completely. He felt like his head was filled with cotton, he could tell his magic was completely gone.

"Dad?" Harry asked, trying not to get his hopes up.

Severus could hear the uncertainty in Harry's voice, as if he couldn't believe he was still alive. Ignoring every muscle, every open burn pulsing with pain, he scooted forward and pulled his son into his arms. The boy stiffened, his breath came in short panicked pants.

"I am here son. I'm right here," Severus whispered into Harry's damp hair. He placed a hand on the teen's sweat soaked shirt. He could feel the tremors caused by the crutiatus coursing through the boy. He pulled him closer still, wanting to take the pain away, offer any comfort he could. "Who did this?" He hoped beyond hope that Vespa had not given Bellatrix a chance to torture his son.

"Vespa and Bellatrix," He wrapped his arms around Severus, breathing in deeply to keep from crying. He refused to cry, refused to make Severus feel guilty for anything that might happen to him. His grip tightened until he heard his father take in a sharp breath. He quickly let go and pushed back to get a better look at Severus.

His resolve to not cry almost broke when he saw the condition his father was in. "Dad, what did she do to you? You're … you're hurt." He could see Severus was in intense pain, barely able to sit upright. Red open sores on his lower legs and hands.

"I am fine," Severus said in the strongest voice he could muster. "It is you I am most concerned for. Why did you come here, why did you risk coming, you stupid boy?" There was no true anger in those words, just overwhelming anxiety.

Severus raised his fingers to touch the heavy manacle shackled around his son's neck. "Your magic is restricted," he looked at the lock and knew there was no way to take it off. He noticed another round of trembling course through Harry. "How many times?"

Harry looked down at his shaking hands. He clasped them together, trying to keep them from trembling. "Not too much. I'm okay."

Severus sighed, he felt horrible for dragging his son into this, felt horrible for the pain the boy had gone through because of him. He touched the angry red handprint that stood out so clearly on the boy's pale face.

Harry leaned in close to his father and whispered in his ear, "I have Malloy's tracking device in my pocket. She didn't find it. Dumbledore should be here anytime now."

Severus wrapped his arms around the boy, ignoring the pain in his arms and back. "Oh Harry, when will you stop acting as if you need to save the world?"

Harry kept his head pressed firmly to his dad's shoulder, "Not the world, just my dad."

He suddenly remembered the vials in his sock. He pulled away and took the two vials out, holding them out.

Severus took the vials and uncorked the pain potion. He held it up to Harry's lips, "Drink."

Harry shook his head, "No, I brought those for you. I'm okay."

Severus pushed the vial to the boy's lips, refusing to take no for an answer.

Harry knew how stuborn his father could get so he took a tiny sip then pushed Severus' hand back. "The rest is yours." The small sip of pain potion helped to take the edge off his throbbing headache.

Severus took a small sip then placed the cork on the vial. He carefully placed it in his shirt pocket in case they needed it later. The potion helped to take the sharpest pain from his burns. The other vial he noticed was a nutritional potion. He took a small sip of that then tried to hand it to Harry.

"No, I just ate," Harry lied. He actually hadn't eaten since last night but knew his father hadn't eaten for two days already. He regretted throwing his breakfast on the floor this morning. He moved to lean up against the wall next to his dad. They sat shoulder to shoulder with their legs stretched out in front of them. Harry didn't like the way the sores on his dad's legs looked to be infected.

"We must be prepared when Albus arrives," Severus said to get Harry's attention off his injured legs. As soon as Albus arrives I shall be able to feel the wards colapse. I'll take hold of you and apparate out."

"I can apparate now," Harry said with a smile. "I disapparated out of Grimmauld Place."

Severus frowned, "That is impossible. Grimmauld Place has wards up to keep anyone from apparating in or out."

"Yup, I know but I did," Harry said with satisfaction.

Severus sighed, "Leave it to you to defy the impossible."

Harry laughed, he liked the pride he heard in his father's voice.

"Harry, that manacle around your neck will prevent you from using any magic. I will need you to take hold of me as soon as the wards are broken," Severus said in a somnolent voice as he wrapped an arm around his son.

Harry couldn't take his eyes from the festering burns on his dad's legs. He wished he had thought to bring something for infection. He could feel how warm his dad was and worried for him. He placed his arm around his dad's shoulder to help hold him up. He felt Severus' warm head lean against him. "Why don't you take a nap, dad? I'll wake you up if I hear anything."

Severus wanted to refuse but knew he would need all the strength he could get to perform a side-long apparation when the time came. His eyes shut on their own accord but this time he didn't fight to open them back up. He leaned against his son and fell into a fevered sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Draco had floo called Dumbledore the moment Potter had left. The office looked empty at first but then he saw the headmaster with his head in a pensieve. A moment later Dumbledore came back out, startled to see Draco's head in the floo.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, what may I do for you?" Albus asked.

"It's Potter. He's gone after Severus using a portkey sent by Vespa," Draco said.

Dumbledore unlocked the floo to let the Slytherin come through. Once Draco was standing in the office he grabbed the boy's arm, "Tell me everything you know."

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry had stayed awake as promised, whatever potion they had given him would make sleeping impossible anyway. By this time, Severus had slipped down and now had his head resting on Harry's lap. He knew his dad would be horrified when he woke up in that position but he wasn't about to disturb the weary man's sleep. Anyway, he liked being able to offer comfort to his dad for once.

Harry was worried about him though, the fever was getting worse. Severus had lived a hard life, had been through more horrible things than anyone else he knew. Their lives were so similar on so many different levels. He pushed the sweat soaked hair off his father's face.

Severus opened his eyes, taking a moment to remember where he was. He looked up and saw his son's worried face. He tried to sit up on his own but in the end he welcomed the help. His burns felt worse than before and he knew that Harry was more than troubled by them. He tried to sound strong but even to his own ears he sounded worn-out. "I am fine Harry. No need to worry on my account."

"Yeah, right," Harry said with sarcasm. "You look like you're ready to go run a marathon."

He shrugged when his dad looked at him as if he didn't know what the hell a marathon was. "Forget it, it's a Muggle race. Anyway, you don't look so good. I think you better take the rest of those potions."

"I shall save them," Severus answered sternly to avoid argument.

Just then they heard a key being inserted into the door. Severus grabbed hold of Harry's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Their eyes met for a brief second filling Harry with reassurance. A rush of appreciation filled his heart.

The door was pushed open to reveal a very unwelcome sight. Two death eaters walked in. The bigger of the two pushed his hood back to reveal his face. Severus took in a sharp breath when he recognized McNair. McNair was the worst kind of wizard, the kind that preyed upon the weaker and reveled in their pain. Merlin, what Severus wouldn't give for his wand right now!

"Get up, Potter," McNair barked out. "Bella has a special game she wishes to play."

Severus threw an arm out in front of Harry when the teen tried to stand. "No! You're not taking him anywhere. Tell Bella to come here if she wants to talk to him."

"Shut your slimy traitorous mouth, Snape!" McNair spat out. He leveled his wand at Severus before calling out, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Severus' whole body went ramrod straight, he couldn't move a muscle. He could still see and hear but he couldn't even move his mouth.

"On your feet Potter," McNair yelled impatiently, "If you give me any trouble I'll send a Crucio at Snape that will kill him!"

Harry reluctantly stood up on shaky legs. He looked down at his dad, not wanting to leave his father in such a vulnerable position. He started walking to the door but was stopped by the other death eater. A heavy chain was attached to his metal collar, then his face was shoved up against the stone wall as leather straps wound their way around his wrists. His hands were tied tightly behind his back. McNair stepped closer and pulled his shoulder until he was flipped around and his back was pressed against the wall.

McNair pushed his body against him then grabbed a handful of his hair to expose the infamous scar.

Harry held his breath, his heart was beating a mile a minute. He could feel the death eater's hot breath on his face. He closed his eyes tight when the man leaned in even closer and kissed the scar on his forhead. McNair let his lips linger a bit longer before stepping back to let the other death eater move in.

Harry stood frozen against the wall as the other man bent down to kiss the scar. He kissed him with such force that his head slammed against the stone . He didn't understand why they would kiss his head like that, it made him sick to his stomach. "Get off!"

The death eater kissed him a second time then grabbed hold of the heavy metal chain and yanked him towards the door like a stray dog. Harry caught a quick glance of his father but wished he hadn't seen Severus' eyes. His father had the eyes of a madman.

He was led down past a few more cells then pushed roughly into the last one. McNair gave him a ominous grin before slamming the door closed as he left. Harry looked around the cell. This one had a single bed with a metal headboard. Other than that it was empty. At least they hadn't brought him very far from his father. They were only a few cells away from each other, which somehow gave him strength.

His energy was almost completely gone now so he sat down on the bed to wait for Bellatrix. He didn't know how she had become involved with Vespa but it certainly was not a good thing.

Bella opened the door to the cell with anticipation. She had been waiting for this moment since the horrible incident in the graveyard. Revenge was sweet!

Harry's eyes flew towards the door when it opened. Bella walked in with such a confidant swagger that he felt his insides twist into knots. She pointed her wand at him and he fell back on the bed. In a flash his hands went flying up over his head, pulled by some invisible force. The leather ties holding his hands together snaked around the headboard, tying him securely to the bed. _Oh shit, _he thought in a panic, _this was just too reminiscent of Privet Drive!_

Bella stood next to the bed admiring her handy work. Another swish of her wand and the-boy-who-lived couldn't even move his legs. She sat down on the bed and leaned her arm casually on Potter's chest. "I gleaned a few memories from you Harry. I believe this is the horror you are trying to forget ever happened to you. Uncle Vernon was a mean bastard, wasn't he?"

Harry reared his head back at the sight of those black feral eyes and the words that shook him to the core. He was beginning to feel panic creep in on him. _No, not Privet Drive, not the lessons! _He tried to sound braver than he was actually feeling, "Get off me."

Bella raised an eyebrow, smiling in pure delight, "Baby Potter doesn't seem too happy." She bent forward and pushed his hair back before kissing the scar.

"Why the bloody hell does everyone keep doing that?!" Harry yelled, still feeling the moisture from her kiss on his forehead.

Bella let her fingers caress the scar as she answered, "This was a gift from our master. Have you ever heard of a horcrux, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, afraid to hear what the hell a horcrux was. It couldn't be anything good.

Bella leaned down and kissed the scar once more, "A horcrux is a way to keep living,.. even after you supposedly die. My Master gave you the greatest gift of all … he gave you a part of himself. He gave you a piece of his soul!"

It took Harry a moment to comprehend what Bella was saying but when he finally did understand he knew she was not lying. He wanted to deny it but it all made sense now; the dreams of Voldemort killing Muggles, being able to speak parseltongue, the connection he had always felt suddenly sever when the beast had died.

"A piece of his soul?" He whispered. It all made perfect, maddening sense.

"Yes Harry. Your scar will insure the return of the most powerful wizard that ever lived. Lord Voldemort will come back soon and you are the most important piece in the spell. I promised him that if anything ever happened to him I would hunt you down and keep you safe. Don't you see Harry, one day he will rise again and all because of you!"

"Shut up! You're a liar! He's dead, I killed him!" Harry screamed, thrashing against the bands that held his arms over his head.

"Yes you did and you shall be punished for that. The Dark Lord died but only temporarily. Just like before, like when you were a baby. He will be back!"

"SHUT UP!" His mind went wild with the knowledge of Voldemort living inside him. He wanted to get away from everything, away from this mad woman. _Away from the truth!_

It was as if all the horrors he had been trying to forget came crashing down on him at once. He screamed, he thrashed against the power holding him down and bucked to get away from it all. The thought of Voldemort somehow living inside of him made him frantic! His screams became frenzied, piercing through the stone walls.

Bella threw her head back and laughed like the madwoman she was purported to be. Her cackle mixed in with Harry's screaming and the noise traveled all the way down to the cell Severus was immobilized in.

Severus heard the panic in his Harry's cry and fought with everything he had to break the curse holding him down. He was too weak, all he could do was lie there helplessly and listen to his son's cries of pain, not knowing what was being done to him. He felt tears spring to his eyes as the tortured screams of his son continued on relentlessly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXTBC

Okay, so I know how intense this chapter already is but if you want to know more about what happened with Bella in the cell, you just need to hit the review button and I'll send you a link to the ending. Remember : you do not have to read the missing page to understand the rest of the story. There are only a few pages but they will give you insight to what happened during Harry's lessons at Privet Drive.

By the way, I'm going to Hawaii next week so the next chapter may be a few weeks coming. I will still send you the missing page though.

Thanks,

Rachel

\


	24. Chapter 24 intensity

-1The FanFiction site would not let email addresses be attached to reviews or be attached to my story. So instead of sending you a link to the missing part, I am just going to give you a warning: These two pages contain disturbing scenes of torture. You don't have to read it to continue with the story. Skip it if you must.

24- Intensity

Bellatrix had no idea her news would effect the boy in this manner. Her laughter rose in pitch to mingle with the boy's frantic cries of horror. He bucked and pulled at the straps that held his wrist bound firmly to the bed, fruitlessly trying to break free. When his cries finally died down to meager, pitiable moans, she leaned in close and kissed him on the lips. She noticed the boy's hands had turned an unsightly tinge of blue from having the circulation cut off due to his pathetic attempts of escape, it pleased her greatly.

"Don't fight against the inevitable destiny you have been chosen to fulfill. With the help of our Dark Lord you could be the most powerful wizard to ever live. If you just accept your destiny you will avoid great pain and torture. Now tell me, Harry, tell me how sorry you are that you killed our Dark Lord," Bella leaned in close to the boy's face. "Be a good boy and say it."

Harry had closed his eyes, had tried to close away the reality that was his wretched life. He could smell her putrid breath against his cheek, feel the pressure on his chest from the weight of her arm. He felt hate course through him, loathing and hate filled his very soul. This wasn't fair, he'd already done what he was supposed to do. This wasn't fair!

He didn't think he could survive having to fight the evil beast out of his life another time. He didn't even know where to begin?

He cringed when she leaned down and began to kiss his face, his ear, his neck. Her lips felt dry as they scraped along his skin. He wanted to sink into the bed every time he felt her tongue flick out to taste him. He turned his head away from her and she took full advantage of his exposed neck, suckling so deeply as to leave an angry raised mark. He felt her teeth sink into his neck, forcing an involuntary hiss to escape from his lips. It had been a mistake to show any signs of weakness for now she began to bite him mercilessly. He remained quiet even though he felt as if he was being branded with each bite.

The metal band around his neck taunted him with his lack of magic as it rubbed against the fresh bruises. When she forced his head back and began kissing his lips once more…he couldn't take it anymore.

All that anger and hate came spilling out of him. In one swift move he caught her bottom lip between his teeth and bit down. At first she made sounds of pleasure but soon those sounds changed dramatically. He bit down until he tasted the sharp metallic tang of blood. It was her blood. He didn't let go, he didn't relent, not even when she began to scream. He reveled in her pain as she tried to pull away, causing her lip to bleed even more. The sounds of her screams made him yearn for more screaming. He felt something inside him take great pleasure in the pain he was causing. Oh Merlin, oh no, he didn't want to become like **_him_**. _Like Voldemort!_

He released her lip, then spit her own blood in her face, not wanting to swallow any part of her. She reared back and pressed a hand to her lip. He wouldn't allow himself to become like Voldemort. He wouldn't revel in anyone's pain, not even _hers_. He began to occlude, began to close his mind off from whatever the foul witch had planned for him. His mind drifted to happier times, to times spent in the safety of his father's company. Thoughts of their first broom race at the manor came to mind. He immersed himself into that thought.

"You shall pay! You miserable little shite!" Bella screamed, blood dripping down her chin. She lifted her wand, twirled it in the air. Her wand was swiftly replaced by a whip. "I think your uncle had the right idea. Shall we begin your _lessons_, Harry?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus fought with every ounce of energy he had to break the spell holding him down. He pushed his very core of energy outward. The spell was too strong and he was too weak.

That piercing scream, that horrible agonizing screaming he had heard coming from Harry had suddenly stopped. Now he couldn't hear anything and that almost scared him more than the screaming had. Was the boy dead? Oh Merlin no! No! What had he gotten Harry into? He was responsible for putting his son into this position.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shiny silver knife was exactly like the one Vernon had used for his lessons at Privet drive. Bella methodically cut off each button from the front of his shirt, until his shirt fell open. He felt her long pointed nails rake over the welts he had just received from that loathsome whip. She left behind a bloodied trail. Uncle Vernon used to do that too, followed by the requisite threat of remaining silent.

Now he lay on the bed with nothing but his pants on, the shirt having disappeared when the last button was cut away. Bella had rifled through his memories earlier today, seen his lessons and was now using that knowledge against him. She was even using the same words Uncle Vernon had used during his lessons, right down to the soft touch against his face when she had finished her first round of punishment.

"You must try harder, Harry. You disappoint me with your defiance. The Dark Lord will not be pleased when he returns," Bella said in a falsely gentle voice. Her hand brushed against Harry's face, "Tell me how sorry you are. Beg for mercy, baby Potter."

He had suffered silently through the punishment, never making a sound never asking for it to end. When she had caressed his face he had wanted to vomit. He had to choke back the bile that arose in his throat. How could someone's touch bring back so many horrific memories? He forced his thoughts away from the dank cell and back to the memory of flying with his dad.

Bella took great pleasure in inflicting pain but part of her pleasure had always been in hearing her victim's scream, beg for mercy. Harry Potter wasn't playing the game the right way. He was denying her the satisfaction of hearing him scream. With a swish of her wand she flipped the teen onto his stomach, his hands still tied over his head.

Harry stuffed his face into the mattress, his body tense with anxiety. He felt the hard knife slide down his back, the point being dragged along his spine. _Please stop_, he screamed desperately in his mind.

"If you beg for mercy I just may grant it to you," Bella said then laughed as if her hold on reality had just crumbled.

It was difficult to think about something else when that laughter demanded to be heard. Harry struggled to remain motionless but it was hard not to anticipate that silver knife. He knew what was coming. His arms were pulled taunt over his head, his legs firmly stuck to the bed, there was no place to go.

He felt the blade break through his skin, push into his ribcage. The pain so overwhelming he couldn't concentrate on anything she was saying. He felt the blood trickle down his side, he felt the red hot pain spread like wildfire over his ribs, across his back. He heard someone screaming. It took a moment before he realized it was him. He tried to stop, he tried to keep his treacherous mouth from betraying his pain but the knife wound brought back too many memories and it hurt. He bucked and pulled against the straps until he could no longer feel his hands.

His thoughts went back to Privet Drive and the dreaded lessons. He closed his mouth, clamped his lips shut, not making another sound. He was suddenly afraid Hedwig might get killed. Oh no, no that wasn't right, Hedwig was safe. His thoughts were a jumble of confusion. It was all too much, all too painful. His mind finally slipped away from this room, away from this torture chamber. It was with great relief that he felt himself begin to lose consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXTBC

Aloha Friends,

Yes, I did tone it down a bit but I don't think it lost anything. As a matter of fact I like it better this way. Hope you did too.

I am posting from Hawaii!!!!! It's raining but promises to be beautiful later today.

I promise to work as fast as I can on the next chapter. I will post as soon as possible, I promise.

Take care,

Rachel


	25. Chapter 25 Tender Mercies

-125 - Tender Mercies

Albus Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard alive but at this moment he wished he had even more power. The tracking device had led his team of Order members to the outskirts of a small dreary bog on the edge of Scotland. The team was working tirelessly to break the wards surrounding Vespa's stronghold.

Albus was most disturbed by the shear power of the wards. They seemed to be exactly like the wards that Voldemort had used. He knew then that the rumors must be true; Bellatrix had somehow found a friend in Vespa. He could feel the dark magic permeating from the very ground they walked on, he could feel her signature all over the dark magic that kept them from getting to Harry and Severus.

He looked around at all the Order members who had come back early from their holiday to help find Harry. He was grateful to have people like Shacklebolt and Tupin on his side. Of course every Weasley family member was represented, save for the youngest two, but even they had fought hard to be included. Sirius had somehow managed to pull himself together to come and assist. Albus could see the determined look on the man's face as he cast another breaking spell against the wards, eager to get to his godson.

He took a deep breath and continued the arduous task, every second would count. He didn't want to think about the condition they were sure to find Harry and Severus in. It saddened him deeply to think about the torture they must be enduring at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, not to mention Vespa.

He used his anger towards the witch's to cast his next spell. Everyone felt a slight buckle in the wards and hoots of joy could be heard along the crest of the bog. It appeared to raise morale and the Order members pushed themselves even harder to break through the wards.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bellatrix was enraged over the boy losing consciousness! How dare the little shite escape her punishment in such a way. She cast her third ennervate spell against him but it only managed to get a small movement out of the boy. It took two more spells, cast in a rage, to pull the teen to consciousness.

His eyes fluttered open and focused. It took him a minute to realize where he was. All the torture and most especially the awful truth about his scar, made him yearn to be unconscious once again. He looked at Bellatrix with pure loathing and in a brave voice said, "Are you finished yet?"

She laughed, rather liking the spirit the teen was still showing. It was never quite as fun to torture someone who didn't scream. "Far from it."

Harry turned his head away from her, towards the wall. He couldn't stand to see the triumph in her eyes. He hated the feeling of being so overpowered. "Fine, do your worst," he said knowing how irrational he was acting.

"My, my, you are foolish," Bella said as she sat down next to the teen on the bed. She looked at the welts she had given him and ran a finger over the raised bite mark on his neck.

He flinched away.

She smiled, "Ahh, does that bother you, baby Potter?"

"Just shut the hell up! You better hope Voldemort doesn't come back and take over my body, because if he does … you'll be the first on my hit list," he turned to face her once again and saw the fear in her eyes.

She drew her hand back away from his neck. She turned away from him then stood up. She marched to the cell door and threw it open before calling out, "McNair, get in here. Take the boy back!"

She didn't turn around to look back at her prisoner as she pushed past the two death eaters making their way into the cell.

_Was she scared of me_, thought Harry with a bit of a thrill. That would definitely work in their favor! He felt the straps disappear from his wrists before the two death eaters hoisted him to his feet, none to gently at that. He was far too weak and in too much pain to stand on his own. He began to crumble to his knees before McNair grabbed hold of one arm and the other death eater took the other arm.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Severus struggled against the spell, fought with every ounce of strength he had. The spell suddenly released it's hold on him with an audible 'pop' . His rigid body relaxed on the floor for a brief moment before he turned onto his stomach and pushed himself into a sitting position. He leaned heavily against the cold stone wall and breathed deeply as he tried to gather enough energy to stand.

The sounds of Harry's screaming had stopped again. He could hear nothing but a single drip of water coming from somewhere out in the hallway. He listened intently for any sounds, but heard nothing more. What were they doing to the boy? What had made the boy scream again in such a frantic way? For the hundredth time he berated himself for putting his son in this situation. He had wanted nothing more for the teen than for him to live a normal life, like any other wizard teen. Harry deserved it.

He heard footsteps coming from outside his door before a key was slipped into the cell door. The door was abruptly pushed open to reveal two death eaters holding Harry up between them. They took a few steps into the cell before releasing the teen. Harry crumbled to his knees, sitting back on his feet with his wrists laying limply on his thighs.

"Harry?" Severus called out in a desperate, strangled whisper. Harry wouldn't look up at him.

"Shut up, traitor!" one of the death eaters yelled before landing a well placed kick against Severus' side.

The other death eater leaned down and kissed Harry's scar. Harry tried to push him away but he was overpowered when the second death eater grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back to keep him still. McNair waited for the second death eater to kiss the scar before both men exited the cell.

Severus had an idea why the death eaters were kissing the scar but he didn't want to think about that just now. He dragged himself closer to the boy, ignoring the freshly cracked rib he was sure he had. He took in the condition his son was in; whip marks, bruising, fingernail marks and most disturbing; bite marks.

"Harry," Severus said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible. "Look at me, son."

The boy looked up to reveal a swollen eye and a fresh handprint across his face. Severus crawled closer until he could see the boy's back. He took in a sharp breath when he saw the knife wound. He ripped off his own shirt and tore it into strips of bandages.

"What're you doing?" Harry asked.

"We need to stop the bleeding," Severus replied as he pulled the last of the pain potion from the shirt pocket before ripping it once more. "Drink the rest and no arguments." Harry did as he was told. That alone, told Severus how much pain the boy must be in.

Severus nodded his approval then wrapped the cloth strips around his son, successfully stopping the trickle of blood that still flowed from the knife wound. Once that was done he knelt in front of the teen and gently took hold of his wrists. He could see the deep grooves of welts surrounding both wrists, the boy's hands were still slightly blue. His eyes kept going back to that alarming bite mark on Harry's neck. It looked like a love bite gone bad.

"Oh Merlin, what have they done to you?"

"I'll be okay," Harry said but pulled his hands away from his father's. He couldn't stand to be touched, even by Severus.

Severus could tell the boy was pretending as if the whole experience hadn't deeply effected him. He could see that Harry was in intense pain by his erratic breathing and sweaty brow. He berated himself for putting his son into this mess. Whatever had he been thinking when he offered to become Harry's father? Surely, he could bring nothing but misery to the boy.

'_Oh Merlin, hurry up,' _Severus desperately pleaded to Dumbledore. _"Hurry the hell up!"_

"I think Bella's scared of me," Harry whispered out in a slightly shaky voice.

"Why do you think that? Did you harm her?"

Before Harry could answer, the door to their cell opened, then closed, but nobody had entered. Severus pulled Harry back against the wall ignoring Harry's cry of pain. His only thought was to try and shield the boy from anymore torture.

Just then an invisibility cloak was dropped to the ground and standing in the dank cell stood none other than Charlet. She wrinkled her nose before saying, "It smells in here." Her eyes looked first at Severus then traveled to the battered figure he was holding against his side.

"What's wrong with him?" Her eyes darted away.

"Bellatrix," was the only word Harry spoke.

"Oh," Charlet said before pressing her lips together as if in deep thought. "Yes, I saw what she did to you earlier. She's a nasty witch." Charlet pushed her hand into the pocket of her robe and pulled out a small handful of potions in glass vials. "I brought these … just in case you might need them" she wouldn't look at Harry again.

Severus reached up and took hold of the vials, like a starving man would reach for a loaf of bread. There were four vials in all, two healing, two nutritional supplements. He uncorked the one that looked most like a healing potion and took a sniff. Yes, it was an excellent batch of healing potion. "Drink," he commanded in a voice that left no room for argument as he thrust the vial at his son.

They both drank the nutritional potions. Severus felt stronger, almost immediately.

Harry seemed to relax slightly, his breathing coming more evenly now. Severus watched as the teen clenched his hands into fists then let a slight moan escape his lips. The boy needed a healer as soon as possible. Even though Harry was trying to hide the true extent of his injuries, Severus knew that the pain was almost unbearable.

"We must leave here," Severus stated, "now."

Charlet shook her head, "No, I didn't come in here to help you escape. I came in here to get some answers."

"Answers to what?"

"I need to know what this Elixir of Life really is all about and … I need to know why Vespa needs my blood?" She held up a slender manicured hand, "I know what Vespa told me but I don't believe her."

Severus took in a deep breath, trying to remain calm as any minute Bella or Vespa might walk in. He wanted to rush the girl, steal her wand and try to escape but he knew he wouldn't get far with the state Harry was in now. For all he knew that magical band around his son's neck might make it impossible to apparate with the boy. No, he couldn't rush this, he had to gain Charlet's trust if they had any chance at all of escape. There was always the possibility that Albus wasn't coming to save them.

The girl seemed to be reading his mind when she said, "You can't use my wand, Vespa made sure no one but me can use it."

Severus remembered back to the time that Harry had used Sebastian's wand and the bad burn it had left behind. No, best not try to use the wand. He chose to answer the question instead.

"The Elixir of Life has dire consequences if used in conjunction with dark magic. I believe Vespa is planning on stealing your beauty, the essence of your beauty." Severus knew he had the girl's full attention now. He continued, "If you willingly give your blood for this spell you will slowly begin to lose your attractiveness as she begins to increase in beauty. The Elixir of Life is meant only to extend one's life but in conjunction with the other spell it becomes something else entirely. Something dark with heavy consequences."

Severus could see the dread on the girl's face.

"Consequences?" Charlet managed to squeak out.

"Yes. Dark magic cannot be performed without paying the price to use it. Your beauty and possibly more, will be taken from you."

"But… but I already agreed to this. I've already received half her fortune. Is it too late!?!" Charlet asked, her hands shaking at her sides. She clutched them together to try and hide her nervousness.

"It is not too late to change your mind. The fortune can be returned, your promise can be revoked," Severus said in a serious tone. He was actually not sure if the promise could be revoked but he felt it necessary to lie.

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh Merlin, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I don't want to get ugly, end up looking like _her_!"

Severus' patience snapped as he felt the time getting shorter before they were interrupted. It made him incensed to hear this spoilt brat going on about her looks when his son was suffering so much!

"Are you willing to help us escape?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Charlet pressed her hands to her sides, her chin jutting out slightly, "I don't want to get caught. I don't know what else I can do?" Her voice became accusing, "I've already risked a lot by bringing you all those potions."

"Yes you have," Severus stated, "What do you suppose Vespa will say when she finds out?"

Charlet huffed, stomped her foot, "So now you're blackmailing me into helping you?"

Severus closed his eyes, tried to get control of his rage, "Look at my son, Charlet! Look at what they have done to him. He deserves none of this, he has nothing to do with the family will, nor the Elixir."

Charlet dragged her eyes to Harry. She _really _saw him for the first time. She took in his slumped shoulders, the angry raised bite marks covering his neck and shoulders, the way he seemed to be holding himself so stiffly. He had always treated her decently, for that matter so had Severus. The man had even taken her in when he thought she had no other family. Something deep inside her stirred, an emotion she hadn't felt … ever. It tugged at her heart. She tried to push the feeling away but felt it well up even stronger.

"I'm okay," Harry said as he sat up a little straighter. "Nothing I haven't been through before," he said with a humorless chuckle. Charlet looked ready to cry. He couldn't bring himself to look up into his father's eyes.

"We must leave," Severus said, this time with force. "Charlet, tell me about the guards surrounding the manor."

"Well, um there's about twenty. Most are Bellatrix's people but there are a handful that Vespa hired," Charlet said, never taking her eyes off Harry. "There are five guards standing at the end of the hallway leading out of the dungeons."

Harry pulled at the collar around his neck, "I don't think I can leave anyway."

Charlet nodded her head, "It's true. I overheard Bellatrix telling Vespa that the moment either of you stepped out of the cell without permission, an alarm would go off. The guards are ordered to stun you if you try to leave."

Severus touched the lock on the collar around Harry's neck, "Charlet, do you know where the key is?"

"Vespa has it in her pocket. I saw her take it out earlier then put it back in her pocket."

"Will you get it?" Severus asked, using a single finger on her chin to redirect the girl's gaze to himself.

"I'm scared," Charlet admitted as she looked down at her hands.

Harry let out a deep breath, "We all are. Right, Dad?"

"Yes."

"I can't do it," Charlet said in a defeated tone. "I don't want to get caught."

Harry leaned forward, "It's okay, Charlet, you don't have to." He didn't want to be responsible for anyone else getting hurt on account of him.

Severus quickly cut in, "Yes she does. Charlet would like to leave as well, wouldn't you, Charlet?"

Charlet nodded her head, "If I help you escape, will you take me with you?"

"Of course we will take you with us," Severus assured.

"You won't send me to an orphanage, will you Severus?"

"No, you may stay with us." As soon as the girl looked somewhat more compliant he went back to the task at hand. "I suggest you slip a sleeping draught into Vespa's tea. As soon as she falls asleep use your invisibility cloak to retrieve the key. We must hurry, we've no time to waste."

"Okay, I can do it," Charlet declared, then asked, "Will I get an allowance and will I still get to attend Beauxbatons? I don't want to go to that dreadful school you teach at."

Knowing exactly how the greedy girl's mind worked, Severus agreed, "Your allowance and schooling will remain the same as it is now. You have my word that I will not send you to an orphanage."

"Well, okay then. I **do** like the rooms you gave me at Snape Manor, especially since I just redecorated them," that seemed to settle the matter for the girl. She stood up with the invisibility cloak in hand. "I'll try to get Harry's wand back too."

"If you do **that **I will double your allowance," Severus said. He watched as the girl's eyes grew wider. She clapped her hands like the greedy child she was.

"Okay, see you soon," Charlet said before she disappeared under the cloak. The door to the cell creaked open then shut .

Severus looked over at Harry. The teen had his arms crossed in front of his chest and he was shivering. No, not shivering, but suffering from the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked, watching as Harry squeezed his eyes shut as if he was caught up in a bad memory.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Harry said with more poise then he actually felt. There was no use making his dad feel even guiltier than he already was feeling by telling him the truth.

Severus reached a hand out, brushing his finger over the deep bite mark on Harry's neck. Harry jolted back so suddenly, he bumped his head on the stone wall. "Don't!"

"Tell me what she did," Severus asked, not wanting the boy to pretend as if this never happened.

Harry wrapped his arms around his chest tighter. He shook his head, "Don't really want to talk about it."

"Harry, tell me," Severus implored in such an unfathomable voice that it startled Harry into looking up at him.

"Please. Not now … not here."

"I have to know how to help you."

"You can't," Harry turned his back towards his father, leaning his head against the wall. "No one can."

"Harry, you are not alone. I won't let you go through this by yourself, " Severus said, hesitating before he laid his hand on his son's shoulder.

If it hadn't been so quiet in the cell he wouldn't have heard his son's softly whispered words, "You won't think that once you find out the truth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aloha Friends,

Hawaii was spectacular! But, like always … I'm glad to be home.

BTW- Has anyone seen Equus yet? I think I'm going to try and see it in May. Let me know what you think.

Take care,

Rachel


	26. Chapter 26 Avada

-126 - Avada

Harry kept his forehead pressed against the wall, he couldn't bear to look his father in the eye. If he did, he just might crack and tell him everything. He couldn't do that to the man, not after all the trauma he had already put Severus through. They had to get out of here before Bellatrix told Severus about the scar, about the horcrux. _Oh Merlin, was this really going to happen again!?! _

Harry felt the weight of his father's hand on his shoulder, felt support it was meant to offer. He couldn't do this, it was all too much. He wished he could just fly away, someplace far away with just him and his Dad.

He trusted Severus, he knew Severus loved him and would help him through this awful experience. The problem was, that he didn't want to bring anymore suffering or pain into his father's life. There would always be a part of him that thought he wasn't worth the trouble. If Bellatrix was telling the truth, then there was nothing but pain and suffering in store for him. Oh Merlin, he just couldn't do that to Severus!

He felt his father squeeze his shoulder, then command, "Turn around."

Harry reluctantly obeyed, he forced himself to look up. The moment he saw the deep concern and compassion in his dad's eyes he fell apart. "You don't have to wait around here. I know this collar will keep me from apparating so you should just get Charlet and go when the wards come down."

"Do you truly think I would leave you here?"

Harry tried to turn away from his father's concerned eyes but was stopped by strong hands. He was forced to look up when he felt his chin grasped and tilted up. "You don't understand," Harry said as he pulled out of Severus' grasp with a sharp tug.

"Then, enlighten me."

"No."

"I must be a terrible father indeed, if you think so little of me as to hide your tribulations."

"I can't add more troubles to your life. I just can't do that to you," Harry said in misery.

"And what of **_my_** problems? How do you think I feel, dragging you into Vespa's stronghold, watching as they take you away to torture you … feeling as if this was all due to the fact that I wanted you as **_my_** son? How do you think **_I_** feel about causing _you _pain?" Severus kept his eyes on the boy

Harry looked up at him with shock and yelled out, "This isn't _your_ fault, you didn't ask for any of this to happen! Bloody hell, Dad! I wasn't about to ignore Vespa's portkey or leave you here!" He suddenly stopped shouting. He heard what he had just blurted out and clapped a hand over his mouth. Oh, so that's what his father was trying to tell him; that they were a family, no one is left behind.

As if reading his thoughts, Severus stated, "Exactly."

Harry understood, he **finally** understood what family really meant. It was unconditional love, and support. He looked up into the eyes of the most important person in his life, he leaned in closer, accepting the warm embrace the man was offering. His throat tightened up with emotion and he found it difficult to talk.

"I **_do _**trust you," Harry managed to say.

"Then tell me what she did to you." Severus held him tighter. He knew under normal circumstances Harry would never expose his suffering but he felt it important that the teen should talk while still in the grips of pain.

It took Harry several long precious minutes to speak again but his father waited patiently. Finally he whispered out, "She saw into my memories of Privet Drive. You know, Uncle Vernon and all that. She tied me down and …" a long pause.

"Go on."

"I could handle the beatings and the whipping but she kept …kissing me," Harry stopped talking when he felt his father become rigid and stop breathing. He looked up into black eyes filled with so much rage that he pulled out of the embrace.

"Fuck, I knew I shouldn't have said anything!" Shame washed over Harry like a wet blanket. He moved back against the wall pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

Severus was immediately regretful he had shown his emotions in such a blatant way. He saw the flush on Harry's cheeks and cursed himself again for making the boy feel disgrace over something he had no control over. "You were a victim, Harry. None of this is your fault."

"You think I'm disgusting, don't you?"

"Please, I ask you to continue. My anger is directed at only one person,"

After a few minutes Harry finally said, "I was so stupid … so bloody stupid! Why did I let her see how much the kissing bothered me? Bloody hell! As soon as she knew I didn't like it she started doing it more."

He heard the sharp breath his father took in. Harry quickly added, "Just so you know … it wasn't anything more than kissing and this…" Harry lifted a hand and brushed his fingers over the love bite on his neck, his head was pressed down to his bended knees in humiliation. He didn't want to look at what his father must be thinking again. He felt Severus take hold of his hand and give it a slight squeeze.

"I will heal those once we get home," Severus stated in the most reassuring voice he could muster. His whole being was filled with rage over what this woman had done to his son but he vowed to never show that to Harry again. He could tell the boy was greatly effected by seeing his anger over what had happened to him. He held onto Harry's hand.

"Yeah, that would be good." Harry softly replied, then in a stronger voice he said, "I bit her lip, made it bleed. Maybe she won't try and kiss me again." He sat up and looked at his dad. "She knows about the knife. Uncle Vernon's knife."

Severus made sure to hold his emotions in check… but it was hard, "Yes, I suspected as much."

"I tried not to scream … shite, I was always so bloody weak when it came to that lesson!"

Severus gave him a severe look, "You have **never **been weak! You behaved admirably, I am sure!" It was said with such intensity that it made Harry feel a rush of pride and it made him brave enough to continue.

"She told me something … about Voldemort … about me." Harry's free hand instinctively went to the lightening bolt scar. His dad didn't look shocked or angry so he continued, "Have you ever heard of a Horcrux?"

Severus' heart was beating madly in his chest but his words came out evenly, "Yes, I am aware of what a horcrux is."

Harry gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah, there isn't much you don't know about. So anyway, she says Voldemort gave me a part of himself through this horcrux thingy. Now all the death eaters kiss it as if **_Voldemort's_** still around. You know, like he's living inside me or something. Pretty daft, huh?" Another nervous laugh.

"Yes, it is rather foolish… and erroneous," Severus said but grasped the gravity of their situation. "I will look into this once we escape. In the mean time, try not to worry yourself with gratuitous thoughts. I dare say that you already have enough to think through without adding this to it all."

Harry felt so much relief that he almost was compelled to hug his father again. Severus didn't seem to be appalled or even very concerned about this scar stuff. He squeezed his dad's hand and said, "Thanks, I …" He suddenly stopped talking when they heard a key slip into the cell door. Severus moved forward to push Harry behind him.

Vespa walked in with a small black bowl in her hand. She set the bowl down on the floor before speaking.

"Severus, do you know what this is?"

Severus looked closely at the black onyx bowl with inscriptions around the rim. Oh Merlin, he knew exactly what that was; it was a darker, more sinister form of a pensieve. This type of pensieve didn't just take a copy of your memory but instead took the actual memory with a mind numbing painful rip! He had only seen it used once before and that was when Voldemort had used it against a captured auror. He remembered the cries of pain the man had given, the bloody mess he had made and worse yet … the complete lack of memory from the auror once it was done. He remembered the auror looking around as if he had just arrived. No, this couldn't happen to him too! He couldn't risk losing all thoughts of Harry's dire situation.

In as cool a voice as he could muster, he asked, "And what do you intend to do with that pensieve?"

Vespa's thin lips were pulled into a tight smile, "I should think you would know exactly what memory I am after. You will never win, Severus. I will rip that memory of where the Elixir of Life is hidden right out of your brain! Then I shall give your son to Bellatrix to do with as she pleases." Her glance shifted to Harry as he sat against the wall, one shoulder behind Severus as if the man actually thought he could shield the boy.

"Come here, boy!" Vespa yelled before raising her wand out towards the teen.

Severus gripped Harry's arm when the boy began to move. "Stay here!" Severus commanded sharply to Harry. Then he looked up at Vespa with so much hatred that she actually stepped back. "This has nothing to do with the boy. I will give you the memory if you let him go."

"Hah, you have no choice but to give me the memory! Don't you dare try to bargain with me now! He must die in order for me to get that Elixir." Vespa held tighter to her wand and narrowed her eyes.

"I shall un-adopt him then," Severus leveled at her.

Harry started to protest but was stopped by the now painful grip his father had on his arm.

Vespa shook her head, "No, it is too late for that. I gave you several chances to make the right decision but you were too stubborn to agree." Her gaze went back to Harry, "Boy, get over here or your father will suffer!"

Severus held tight to Harry's arm, even when Vespa shouted out an accio spell that pulled Harry forward. They were both dragged to the middle of the cell.

"Move away from the boy! Get back to the wall," Vespa shouted. When Severus held tighter her patience snapped. She leveled her wand at the boy and yelled out, "Crucio!"

Harry doubled over in pain, thrashing about as the curse overtook him. Severus let go and moved back to the wall, shouting out, "Enough! Stop, I did as you asked!"

Vespa released the spell, watching as the boy panted with pain, covering his face to hide his agony. She put a binding spell on him then levitated him to the opposite wall. It wouldn't due to have the boy-hero interfering.

Harry hadn't been prepared for the Crucio. His mind was still trying to fight free from the fog of pain he seemed to be in. His whole body throbbed with agony when it was levitated to the wall.

Vespa was pleased to have found the key to Severus' obedience. Everything would go much smoother if she didn't have to fight her nephew to get him to comply.

"Do everything I ask or the boy will pay the price."

Harry didn't want to be the cause of his father's obedience. He didn't know what the black bowl was all about but he did see the fear in Severus' eyes. He yelled out desperately, "Don't do it, dad! Don't do whatever it is she wants!"

Severus gave him a look that clearly said to shut up. Vespa shot a curse at Harry that made him wish he hadn't have opened his mouth. He felt as if his whole body was on fire, like the worst fever he ever had. His blood boiled with a burning that left him breathless with pain.

Severus tried to pull Vespa's attention back to him and lunged at her knowing full well that he would pay a heavy price. He wasn't wrong. Vespa turned her wand against him with a body blast that threw him against the wall with so much force that he saw stars before his eyes.

"Stay put!" the evil witch yelled out. She started to incant a spell as smoke formed from the tip of her wand that formed a cloud so dark as almost to be black.

Harry felt the evil presence in the room and began to scream unwillingly.

Severus knew what was coming. He knew that his memories were about to be ripped from his mind in a most painful macabre way. With all his heart he wished his son was not present to witness the incidence that was about to take place. He knew it would be something the boy would never forget.

The black cloud began to float in his direction. He looked desperately at his son before yelling out, "Harry, you know I love you, don't ever forget that. Don't ever forget how proud you make me."

The frantic look his son gave him forced him to explain, "The spell may make me forget about us … make me forget about how much you mean to me…" that was as far as he got … for the black cloud surrounded his head at that very moment He began to scream out as his brain was being ripped apart.

Harry watched in horror as his father began to bleed from his eyes, his nose and his mouth. He watched as Severus clawed at his own head as if he wanted to rip it away from the pain he must be feeling.

Vespa continued chanting the spell as a wispy black strand of smoke was being pulled from Severus' head and placed into the black bowl. She seemed impervious to the agony her nephew was in and continued chanting the dark spell without emotion. The black thread continued to pool in the bowl with gut retching screams from Severus.

Harry was frantic with fear but the body bind held him tightly. He shut his eyes and tried to focus on the magic that he knew was still buried deep inside him. The metal band around his neck only staunched the magic, it did not take it away. Severus screamed his name and it broke his concentration. His eyes opened to see Severus lying on the floor now, his face covered in blood but his eyes locked firmly on Harry's eyes. Harry felt a jolt of magic sent his way. He knew his father was responsible for that. It was almost as if Severus was sending him a piece of his magic.

Harry felt the added power he now had and quickly closed his eyes. He tried to occlude all thoughts of what was happening in that hideous cell and focus on his inner core of magic. He knew their only chance of survival was for him to get control of his magic and use it! .He felt a jolt rush through his body. The dreaded metal band around his neck was interfering but at least he knew he was on the right track.

It was at that very moment that he felt the wards surrounding the cottage begin to buckle. There was almost an audible sigh in the air as the wards began to come down. _Dumbledore was here!!! _Harry thought with elation. That thought gave him more vigor to try harder. He blocked out his father's moaning and concentrated on the metal band around his neck.

It all happened so fast; first the wards came down. At that same moment Harry felt the locks on the metal band around his neck lose some of their power. The body binding spell that held him against the wall gave way next. Within seconds he called forth all the power he could muster and directed it at the metal band around his neck. He pushed out such a powerful burst of magic that the metal band split in half and went flying against opposite stone walls. Sparks lit up the room as the metal bands bounced off the walls and clanked down to the floor.

The adrenaline rush he felt gave him the burst of energy he needed to stop the spell Vespa was using against his dad. He held his hand out towards her wand and screamed out, "Accio wand!" The wand flew out of her hand, directly into his hand, breaking the pensieve spell she was still holding on Severus.

It took Vespa a moment to realize what had happened. Harry looked at his father, lying unconsciously on the ground. All the hate, suffering and pain this woman had caused in their lives gave him the power to level her own on her. He was so wrapped up in his hatred and anger that he didn't even feel the sharp burning the wand was creating in the palm of his hand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry screamed with such rage that the walls actually shook. The bright green light filled the cell with blinding fury. Vespa fell to the ground with her mouth open in mid scream.

It seemed as if the whole world had stopped. Everything was so quiet. The only sound was Harry's own gasping breath. He stared at the lavender robes lying in a mound on the stone ground. Vespa was no longer breathing. The black pensieve lay on it's side with the contents spreading across the stone floor, pooling around his dad's head.

He backed up against the wall, dropping Vespa's wand as if it were a hot poker. He looked down at his hand and could see the bloody burn mark the wand had made.

He wasn't aware of the cell door opening. A high pitched scream was heard before an invisibility cloak was dropped. Charlet stood in the cell looking down at Vespa and Severus.

"Are they dead?" she asked in such a high pitched voice that it startled Harry into awareness.

He slowly walked over to Severus and dropped down to his knees. He wiped away some of the blood from his father's face with his fingers. He leaned down and pressed his ear to Severus' chest. He let out the breath he had been holding when he heard a faint beat. He kept his head pressed to his dad's chest, not caring what Charlet thought of him.

Charlet put a shaky hand on his shoulder before whispering, "Harry, we have to get out of here before Bella comes. I have your wand."

Harry felt the familiar magic of his wand pressed into his good hand. He could hear shouts and rumbles in the distance. He didn't think he had the energy to apparate out of the cell with his father, let alone with Charlet as well.

"Do you know how to apparate?" Harry asked Charlet as he heard footsteps running their way.

He was disheartened when she shook her head. He thought he heard Bellatrix's voice shouting out a command. Without waiting another second he grabbed hold of Charlet's hand then stuffed his wand in his back pocket before grasping hold of Severus' hand. He concentrated on the gates of Hogwarts. His eyes were tightly shut, his mind was wholly immersed in getting out of here before they were caught.

The doors of the cell were thrown open in time for Bellatrix and McNair to witness three people disappearing right before their eyes. Bellatrix screamed out in frustration.

The Aurors heard someone screaming but when they investigated the dungeons… they found them to be empty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXTBC

Hi All,

I know many have been waiting for Harry to finally 'off' Vespa. I hope it was worth the wait. I would like to hear what you think.

Thanks,

Rachel


	27. Chapter 27 Reality

-127

Side-along apparation was never easy for most wizards but apparating three people was near impossible. Nobody had ever told Harry that though, so when he had grabbed hold of both Charlet and Severus' hands he wasn't prepared for the shear magnitude of magic it took. The pull from his magical stores was way beyond his capacity after the abuse he had received. A smile broke out on his face when he saw they had landed in front of the gates of Hogwarts. In his next breath he fell to his knees and lost coconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius sat at the end of his godson's bed in his animagus dog form. It was easier to maintain his temper when he was in his dog form. It had been three days since Harry had been found at the gates of Hogwarts, along with Snape and the girl. Snape and Harry had both been close to death's door and neither had woken from their loss of consciousness. Harry was suffering from magical exhaustion, along with the extreme after effects from the crutiatus, various bruises and cuts due to a harsh beating and as if that wasn't enough he also had another high fever. Sirius was most distressed to see the severe bite marks littered about Harry's neck and shoulders.

Snape was worse off with deep burns to his back and legs, along with a cracked rib, and brain damage that Pomfrey could not measure until the man woke up. Sirius went from feeling slightly guilty for driving Harry away, instead of letting him help, to feeling an extreme amount of anger directed at Snape. How in the world could Snape get his godson involved with those crazy women? Sirius was not pleased and let everyone know his feelings.

He had been forced into promising both Remus and Pomfrey that he would remain calm while staying with Harry in the infirmary. He insisted on sleeping there, not wanting Harry to be alone when he finally woke up.

He had been sleeping when he heard Snape make his first sound in three days. He quickly turned back into his human form before calling out to Pomfrey. They were all very curious to find out what had happened in that cell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madame Pomfrey had always been the no-nonsense type of medi-witch. She didn't put up with much in her infirmary. When Sirius Black showed up again in her infirmary she made sure he knew that his bad temper would not be tolerated. She shooed him from Severus' bedside before beginning her assessment on the Potion Master.

The burns on the poor man's legs were quite bad and would require several weeks to heal properly. She was most concerned about the lack of activity coming from his brain. It was quite apparent that Severus was suffering from severe brain damage. So severe, that Poppy had been forced into calling in Healer Fairchild to take over his case. She raised her wand and sent a medi-owl to fetch the healer.

Poppy turned her attention towards the unconscious teen, still lying in the same position she had put him in the last time she had checked him an hour ago. It was disheartening to see that he still hadn't moved, even after three days of constant potions and magical help. She placed her wand over his heart before reciting yet another spell that would help to restore his magical core.

Poppy had a hard time coming to grips with the idea that a teenage boy could apparate three people at once. She knew it wasn't possible, especially given that the teenager in question had been suffering from such horrific abuse at the time. She shook her head in annoyance over the way the boy had never been taught boundaries. It was no wonder Mr. Potter thought he could achieve the impossible, since everyone, including the headmaster, had always encouraged him to do just that. Poor boy, now he would suffer the consequences of his actions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus was trapped deep within his own mind. He fought to break free from the fog, finally managing to let out a moan. He had no idea where he was or even if he was safe. His mind was merely trying to get to the surface. He felt as if he were drowning with small snatches of air sent his way, just enough to keep him alive. He heard the faint sound of someone calling his name and mentally clawed his way in that direction.

When Healer Fairchild had been called in three days ago, she had been shocked to find Severus in such a dire state.. He was clearly suffering from severe head trauma caused by an unknown dark spell. Now, having just received the medi-owl, she stood over her patient waving her wand as she yelled his name out.

After several long hours Severus managed to open his eyes and the first person he saw was Ella Fairchild. He tried to talk but his words came out inarticulately. Ella placed a hand on his shoulder and told him to rest.

The next time he woke up he was surrounded by Order members. Albus was sitting in a chair at his bedside as McGonagall, Tonks and Lupin stood behind the Headmaster. A cup of cold liquid was brought to his lips by Pomfrey. He sniffed it, then once he knew what potion it was, he drank. The liquid helped to relieve his parched throat and he attempted to speak once more.

"What has happened?" Severus whispered. He knew something big must have happened to bring so many people to his bedside. Usually he woke up quite alone, which actually suited him just fine.

Albus put a hand on his arm, "Severus you are at Hogwarts and quite safe now. Can you tell us what you remember?"

Severus furrowed his brow as he tried to remember what had brought him to the infirmary. He struggled to remember anything but it seemed as if a big portion of his life were missing. He looked back at Albus with confusion, "I can not recall where I last was."

"That is to be expected, Severus. Rest assured both you and Harry are safe now," Albus said in a soothing voice.

Snape immediately looked to the bed on his left. He saw the messy hair of the boy-who-lived- to-irritate- him. "What disaster has Potter gotten himself into now?" his voice dripping with bitterness.

The Order members looked quite uncomfortable with his question, so Snape asked another, "Am I to assume that Potter is responsible for my stay in the infirmary?"

Someone suddenly stepped out from behind Pomfrey. Snape's eyes grew wider with disbelief. It couldn't possibly be Sirius Black! The man was dead!

Poppy could see the shock on her patient's face and quickly shooed everyone out of the room but not before Sirius said a few choice words.

"Snape, how dare you blame this mess on Harry! You slimy snake, it was your family that put the both of you in here!" Sirius was quickly made to shut up with a silencing spell from Albus.

"That is enough, Sirius!" the Headmaster roared.

Poppy used her most forceful voice to shoo all but the headmaster out the door. Sirius was still trying to talk when the infirmary doors shut in his face.

Poppy gave Severus another potion before leaving him alone with the Headmaster.

Severus took in a deep breath, "Black went through the veil. How did he come back?"

"Severus, what is the last thing you remember happening?" Albus held his breath in anticipation.

Severus rubbed his forehead, "I remember Potter wrecking your office after he found out about the prophecy. I remember everything that happened at the ministry … including Black going through the veil. How is it that he is still alive?"

"The veil allowed him to come back. It is still a mystery how it happened." after a pause Albus continued, "Do you recall rescuing Harry from the Dursley's?"

The question was asked with such intensity that Severus hesitated answering. After careful thought he said, "No, I do not recall that. Are you sure it actually happened?"

Albus felt every year his age at that moment, "Yes, I am sure that it did happen. Do you recall the demise of Voldemort?"

Severus immediately raised the sleeve of his pajama shirt to look at the dark mark on his arm. The mark was fading to grey. It couldn't be possible, he'd remember something as powerful as that, wouldn't he? He felt a sudden stab of pain in his head and clutched at it with both hands.

"That is enough for today," Ella said from the doorway. She quickly walked over to the bed and began her assessment of Severus. "I do not believe he would benefit from hearing more today, Headmaster Dumbledore. Perhaps we should allow him to recover before providing more information." The last statement was an order, not a request. She held a cup of mind healing potion mixed with sleeping potion, to Severus' lips and he drank.

Albus stood up and gave Severus a pat on the arm, "Very well, we shall talk again soon, Severus."

Severus would have liked to learn more but the fierce headache he felt forced him to obey Healer Fairchild. He was rather reluctant to have his ex-girlfriend attending to him. He wondered who had called her in to take over his care? Those were his last thoughts before the potion caught up with him and he fell into a deep untroubled sleep.

For the next twenty four hours he woke up several times but was given precious little information from Pomfrey or Fairchild. Ella Fairchild had spent extensive amounts of time trying to evaluate his memory. He was aware of his loss of memory but unsure of the amount of time he was missing, for no one would give him the current date.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry could see the light through his closed eyelids, he knew it was daytime. He tried to force his eyes open but they felt glued shut. He heard someone talking, it sounded like Sirius. What was he saying? His name, yes Sirius was calling for him. He fought harder to open his eyes, wanting Sirius to know he was okay.

It took another hour of going in and out of consciousness before Harry finally managed to open his eyes. The blurry image of Sirius and Remus were the first people he saw.

"My dad?" Harry whispered. Remus put a cup of cool water to his lips and he drank until the cup was pulled away.

"Not too much, Harry," Remus softly advised.

"Remus, my dad, is my dad okay?" Harry asked in a scratchy whisper.

Remus nodded his head, "He is recovering."

Severus Snape had been awake for the last half hour but refused to look in the direction of the mutt and the werewolf. He thought it quite cruel that Lupin should lie to Potter in such a way about his father. He listened more intently when he heard Potter ask another question.

"Is Vespa dead?"

"Yes," Lupin answered.

Severus couldn't help but to look in their direction. Potter couldn't possibly be talking about Vespa Snape, could he? But then again, hadn't Black said something about this all being the fault of the Snape family? He was so confused, how had Potter gotten involved with Vespa?

"I killed her," Potter confessed with obvious regret. "I used an Avada on her."

Snape struggled to sit up. He pushed against his pillow and leaned up on one arm, ignoring the pounding his movement caused in his brain.

Potter looked at him at that instant and the teen's look of guilt turned into one of great relief.

"Dad," Harry called out, realizing for the first time that Severus was in the bed next to his own.

Severus fell back onto his pillow with a huff. "Obviously whatever happened has rattled your brain completely," came his sarcastic response.

Poppy rushed out at that moment and flung a sleeping spell at the boy but not before Snape caught the perplexed look on the boy's face. What the bloody hell was happening? Snape felt as if he were in some alternative universe.

Poppy gave him a sharp look and held out another mind healing potion mixed with sleeping draught. He drank it, if only to get away from the obnoxious "Marauders". He vowed to request his release from this place when he awoke next. There was no way he intended to stay in a room with Potter and his fan club.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next time Harry woke up he found his infirmary bed surrounded by fabric screens, separating his bed from the bed next to him. He wondered if his father was still on the other side of the screens and whispered out, "Dad? Dad, are you still in here?"

When no answer was forthcoming he thought maybe his dad was sleeping and didn't want to wake him up. He fell back into a fevered sleep, hoping that when he woke next he would be able to see his father.

Severus heard Potter calling out for his father. He wondered if it were possible that James Potter had also come back from the dead, given that somehow Black had managed to escape death. He thought about the desperate almost relieved look the boy had on his face yesterday when their eyes connected. He conjectured on how muddled the boy's brain must be to mistake _him_ for James Potter. At any rate, he didn't want to waste his time thinking of Potter.

His biggest concern at this point was to get his memory back and find out what had happened to the Dark Lord. One thing was certain; the Dark Lord was most definitely dead. He could feel the loss of connection that had pulsed through his dark mark for the past few years, since the Tri-Wizard tournament. He pulled his wand out and threw up a silencing spell so he wouldn't be forced into listening to Potter, should the boy call out for his father again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Throughout the night every time Harry woke up, the first thing he would do is to ask for his father. Poppy, Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius had all given him looks of pity before telling him that Severus was recovering. He could tell they were holding back on telling him something important. It bothered him to no end that secrets were being kept from him … yet again.

The next morning Harry felt the sleeping form of Sirius the dog resting on his legs and he wiggled his toes to wake the dog. The dog poked his head up and gave a whine, just before the animal turned into Sirius, the man.

"Hey pup, how're you feeling?" Sirius asked as he stretched his legs to the floor.

"Okay," Harry answered. "When can I leave? Where's my dad?"

Sirius shook his head in frustration. He was getting tired of his godson asking about Snape. He tried to answer the way he was instructed to, "I'm not supposed to answer that. All I'm allowed to say is that Snape is recovering. But just between you and me; you would have been better off if the greasy git had died."

Harry couldn't believe that Sirius had said that.

"Sirius, that's just cruel." He didn't want to get angry but felt his temper running short with the fever making his head hurt. Why wouldn't anyone tell him what was happening?

"Sorry." Sirius came to sit in the chair next to the bed, "I just want you to be happy and I hardly think Snape is capable of giving you anything but grief."

"If you really wanted me to be happy, then you would just accept the fact that Severus is my father!" Harry yelled, letting his temper get the better of him.

"Harry, you only get one father in life and yours happens to be dead. That greasy git, you call father doesn't even remember you!" Sirius yelled back.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about!?!"

"I'm the only one who loves you enough to tell you the truth! Snape's so screwed up, he couldn't give a rat's ass about you!"

Harry eyed him warily, it just couldn't be true. "You're a liar. Get out."

"No Harry, I'm not lying. Snape made Pomfrey put these screens up so he wouldn't have to see you. Does that sound like a loving father to you?" Sirius stood up abruptly, the chair fell backwards clanging against the stone floor. "I'll be back. Hopefully by then, you'll realize that I'm all you've got left, kiddo!"

Harry watched his godfather storm out of the screened off room. His fevered mind was barely able to grasp the words his godfather had spoken. It couldn't be true, could it? But Vespa had performed that awful spell on Severus, maybe it had messed him up to the point of forgetting. Just thinking of the spell sent a chill down Harry's spine.

Gathering all his Gryffindor bravery, he decided there was only one way to find out. He slowly stood up on shaky legs and held onto the nightstand for balance. He grabbed hold of a corner of the fabric screen and pulled it to the side. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw his father sleeping on the other side. He pushed the screen out of the way and sat down on the chair next to Severus' bed. His dad looked so pale, he'd never seen him look so vulnerable. Instinctively he reached out a trembling hand to take hold of his father's hand.

His dad opened his eyes . "Hi, how're you feeling?" Harry asked.

Snape's eyes flew open before he snatched his hand away. "Potter, just what do you think you are doing?" came the cold, malicious tone of voice, that Harry hadn't heard in months.

Harry looked back at him in confusion, "Dad, it's me!"

"Stop calling me that, you dim-witted fool! What spell has addled your brain into thinking I would be foolish enough to become your father?" Snape saw the shocked look the boy now wore, "Get out of here!"

Harry stood up, then sat back down as he pulled himself together. He wouldn't give up this easily. He knew Severus was suffering from that weird spell Vespa had used against him and tried to tell him, "Vespa used a black pensieve to steal your memories. Before the spell hit, you said you might not remember things. You adopted me this past summer…"

Snape didn't let him finish the sentence, "Potter, I would **never** be foolish enough to adopt you." Then thinking this all must be some elaborate joke put on by Black and Lupin, he yelled out, "Get the hell out of here! I will speak to the Headmaster about your impudence!"

Harry stood up and in a steady voice said, "I'll go, but I need you to know that we were a family."

"Who put you up to this?" came Snape's snarky reply. "Who was it …the mutt or the werewolf?"

"Neither," Harry felt how important this moment was. He looked into Severus' angry eyes… their eyes connected for one brief moment.

Without meaning for it to happen, Severus saw into Potter's memories: like watching a film at high speed he saw a memory of himself, pleading frantically at Potter, "_Harry, you know I love you, don't ever forget that. Don't ever forget how proud you make me_."

The Legillemens connection suddenly broke off and Severus found himself in the grips of a headache so fierce that he vomited on the bed. He clutched at his head and felt blood dripping from his nose and eyes from the pressure.

Both Madame Pomfrey and Healer Fairchild ran towards the screened off room. Poppy cleaned off the bed with a wave of her wand. Healer Fairchild shooed Harry from the bedside before helping Poppy administer strong doses of healing potion to the besieged potion master.

Severus closed his eyes until the worst of the pain passed. He looked up at Ella, "What happened? Without casting any spells I found myself in the throes of a legillimens connection. I saw Potter's memories … or should I say delusions."

"What did you see, Severus?" Albus asked coming from around the screen.

The potion was beginning to effect Severus' discretion or else he never would have confessed, "I was in the throes of being tortured by my Aunt and yelling out words of utter nonsense to Potter! The boy must be completely delusional to maintain such a strong memory of an occurrence that **never **happened."

"But, I believe the occurrence **did** happen, Severus," Albus said gently.

Healer Fairchild shook her head at Albus. Albus tilted his head to the side, "We shall talk more when you are feeling up to it. Get some rest, my boy."

Severus leaned back against the pillows. He couldn't shake that memory, it bothered him. The memory had felt real, as if it had occurred, yet he knew he would never speak such nonsense to Potter. He was grateful when the sleeping potion took hold and he didn't have to think about the memory any longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus could see how flustered Harry looked. He took hold of his arm and led him back to the bed. "Come, my boy."

Harry reluctantly went. So, it was true, his dad no longer thought of him in the same way. He laid his head back on the pillow and let the headmaster fuss over him, pulling up the covers and getting him a glass of water. Dumbledore took the seat next to his bed and looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

"Harry, Healer Fairchild has told me that it may take some time before Severus gets his memory back. You must be patient."

Harry closed his eyes, wishing dearly that this had never happen to them. He opened his eyes to see Dumbledore with his face resting in his open palm.

"But, he'll remember, right?"

Dumbledore looked up, giving Harry a small smile over the trusting voice he heard. "Harry, I've never seen him look more fulfilled in life than when he became your father." He patted Harry on the arm before standing up. "Get some rest. Your classmates will be returning tomorrow."

Late that night Harry woke up to sounds of people arguing. His hand felt around his nightstand for his glasses. He pushed them on his face and looked around. He could see into Poppy's office and was surprised to see it was filled to capacity with members of the Order Of The Phoenix. He heard his name being shouted by Sirius before someone put up a strong silencing spell. He shook his head as once again his fate was being decided without his input.

A while later the Order members came out of the office, all looking grim and very somber. Sirius looked in Harry's direction but didn't come over to say goodbye. Dumbledore came out of the office last and went directly to Severus' bedside before casting several silencing spells. It was apparent to Harry that something big must have happened to call a meeting at two o'clock in the morning. Harry tried to wait up until Dumbledore finished talking to Severus but he couldn't manage to keep his eyes opened after a few hours had passed.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning after breakfast both Harry and Severus were given thorough check ups by Poppy.

Dumbledore came into the infirmary with a solemn look on his face, "They must leave before the students arrive."

"They really are not ready," Poppy insisted. "Mr. Potter, still has a fever and Severus is still recovering from those burns, not to mention the head trauma."

"It can not be helped," Albus insisted. "They must not be in here when the students return."

Poppy reluctantly agreed to their release, albeit with many conditions attached.

As soon as she went into her office, Dumbledore waved away the screened partition that had separated Severus' bed from Harry's. He took a seat in a chair between them and looked from one person to the other. Harry looked at Severus but the potion master refused to look back at him

"Good morning gentlemen. I hope you had a goodnight's rest," the room remained quiet. Dumbledore looked as if he hadn't slept in days. Tired blue eyes looked towards Harry, then with a deep sigh Albus said, "Harry, Severus and I had a long talk last night. I think it important that you understand that Severus does not recall most everything that has happened since June of this past year."

Harry looked towards Severus once again. Severus kept his gaze firmly on the headmaster, refusing to look at Harry.

"You'll remember again, I know you will," Harry said, almost desperately.

Severus closed his eyes, a look of aversion on his face. Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's arm, "Harry, Healer Fairchild feels it best that we do not _tell_ Severus any of the events that have occurred these past months. She feels it is vital to his mental health that he remember on his own. As you saw yesterday, his brain is very fragile. A sudden memory could cause a hemorrhage, the memory must happen naturally."

At Harry's horrified look he quickly went on, "But there is hope that he will remember most, if not all of what happened in the past six months. As a matter of fact, Severus had a memory return to him last night." When Severus kept silent Albus continued, "He remembered having a broom race with you at Snape Manor, isn't that so, Severus?"

Severus turned a dark glare towards Harry, "As I stated last night, I can not imagine that it actually has happened."

"Yes it did!" Harry said enthusiastically. "We had a race, then we had a water fight after I landed in the fountain!"

"Utter nonsense," Snape flicked non existent dust from his covers. He had not told Albus about the water fight but he did remember it.

"Not to me," Harry said. "It was something I'll always value… no matter what happens."

"How touching," not only were those words filled with sarcasm but a fair amount of scorn was mixed in as well. "Delusional freak."

"You're not yourself, so your words can't hurt me," Harry stated, contrary to the way he felt. He flushed over the name Severus had called him, feeling quite stung.

"You are wrong about that, Potter. Obviously I wasn't _myself _when I was idiotic enough to actually play childish games with the likes of a boy desperate enough for a father that he would conjure stories up and spread them around!"

"That's a lie. And, it's not me who is delusional," Harry stated.

"You insolent little brat! How dare you …"

Dumbledore stood up, "That is enough!" He looked from one to the other. "Something important has come to my attention. We must work together now, more than ever."

"What happened? I saw the Order meeting taking place last night," Harry said. "I would have liked to have been included."

Severus huffed, reluctant to actually agree with the spoiled brat.

Dumbledore took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, "Severus and I spoke last night, he knows how important this is, Harry. It is imperative that no one find out about Severus' loss of memory, not even your friends. Remember, with Sirius' claim to be your rightful guardian, Wizarding Child Protective Services has not yet closed your case."

"What!?!" Harry looked towards Severus, angered he hadn't ever been told that the adoption was in jeopardy of being revoked. "I thought we were done with that."

"I am willing to sign over my claim to being your father today. Unfortunately the Headmaster has strictly forbidden that," Severus knew he would be reprimanded for voicing that.

"Severus! We came to an agreement," Dumbledore hissed out between clenched teeth.

Harry had never heard the headmaster use such a severe tone of voice before.

Albus harshly added, "Do not test my patience, Severus!"

Severus inclined his head, indicating he did understand.

After a few uncomfortable moments, Albus continued, "We caught one of the Death Eaters at Vespa Snape's cottage. He was interrogated by myself and Kingsly Shacklebolt. Harry, I know how much you hate having added protection, but we have come to find out that you are in grave danger."

Harry's eyes glanced over to Severus. The man didn't seem bothered by this in the least, in fact he seemed somewhat relaxed now.

"It seems they are very eager to get a hold of you. We must take added precautions to keep you safe. I would like you to stay with Severus, down in his rooms. You mustn't ever walk the halls alone, nor must you ever go outside the walls of Hogwarts."

"So, I'm to be a prisoner?" The rage Harry felt welled up inside him. Voldemort was still ruining his life.

"It's not like that, Harry. You would also be helping Severus by staying with him," Dumbledore paused when Severus gave a loud snort. "Healer Fairchild, feels that Severus' memory will return much sooner if he is close to you, since you and he were together for so much of the time that he has forgotten."

"Fine. The sooner Severus gets his memory back, the sooner we can get back to the way we used to be," Harry stated.

"That is _Professor Snape _or _Sir_ to you!" Severus snapped.

"You told me **not** to call you those names!" Harry shot back.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the obtuse boy, "It will be _Sir_ or _Professor_. Anything other than those names will earn you detention."

"Severus, we must not let anyone know of your loss of memory. In front of all others you must act as you did before the spell. We went over this last night, you know of its importance. You will treat Harry with your utmost respect and Harry **will** call you Dad, just as he did before."

"I would prefer he not speak my name at all."

"Severus, please. Do try to act mature," Albus admonished.

"It's alright," Harry said. "I know he wouldn't say stuff like that if he remembered how it used to be."

Snape scoffed loudly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXTBC

Hi Friends,

Yes, Severus did loose his memory. Yes, Harry is being hunted … once again. And yes, both Harry and Severus had thought the adoption was taken care of but in reality it was still open for further investigation.

For those of you wishing things would settle down for poor Harry … **get real! **You know how much I like to torture Harry, what makes you think I'm going to let him live happily ever after now!?! HeeHee (evil grin)

I have a question for you:

Should Harry make a brief visit back to Privet Drive?

The faster you reply the faster you get the next chappy!!!!!

Love ya,

Rachel


	28. Chapter 28 Old Ways

28 Old Ways

Madame Pomfrey reluctantly agreed to release her two patients, even though Harry still had a fever and everyone was uncertain how much Severus would ever remember. Both her patients sat on their beds, fully clothed, awaiting her final instructions. She could tell that Severus was in another one of his sour moods, since Albus had come in earlier that morning and informed the Potion Master about the _other_ teenager he was also now guardian of.

Poppy and Minerva had to hide their sniggers over Severus' reaction to finding out he was guardian to Charlet. He had tried to deny it but Harry had confirmed that Severus had promised to remain Charlet's guardian, since the girl had helped them by retrieving Harry's wand. Fortunately, Madame Maxime had been generous enough to take the girl back early from Christmas holiday. Minerva had never been so happy to see a teenager leave!

Now, Madame Pomfrey approached the beds with one of her no nonsense expressions to give the final orders before releasing her patients.

"Severus, Healer Fairchild and I both strongly advise that you never use legilimens, nor are you to Occlude your mind. I do not want you reading old newspapers or asking anyone about your past six months. You are to regain your memory simply by letting it happen," she handed the potion master several jars of creams and salves for him to use on his still healing burns.

Severus looked at the jars with a smirk, for he had been the one to make the potions in the first place. He found himself struggling to keep his disdain, for being treated like a child by the medi-witch, from showing on his face. If Dumbledore and Ella Fairchild had not been in the room at that moment he might have just gotten up and walked out, instead of suffering through this nonsense.

Poppy then handed Severus a sack filled with vials of pink potion, "These are for Harry's fever. You are to make sure he takes this medicine every four hours until that fever is gone." She turned to look at the tense teenager, "Harry, I do not want you returning to classes until that fever goes away. I feel it best if you stay in bed and drink plenty of liquids."

Dumbledore saved them all from another round of obvious instructions when he stepped up and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Come then, we must get you two down to the dungeons before the students arrive. Harry, I am going to tell your friends to hold off visiting you for a few days."

Snape scoffed loudly, "I will not have Gryffindor in my residents! You'll be well advised to keep them from visiting at all!"

Harry shrugged, not really caring if he saw his friends or not at the moment. He was still harboring a fair amount of resentment over Ginny and Ron tricking him into drinking that pumpkin juice spiked with sleeping potion.

They both followed Dumbledore out of the infirmary but not before Poppy gave Harry a pat on the head and told him to take care of himself. Snape gave him a contemptuous look that made him turn his head away. He had to hold strong, it wouldn't be forever, just until Severus remembered once again.

Dumbledore didn't go into the dungeon apartment with them, he stood by the door and wished them luck, saying that he would see them both tomorrow. Harry gave him a small smile in return before stepping into the apartment. Dumbledore stopped Severus from entering with hand to the arm.

"Severus, please remember, Harry is staying with you for your own good. The more you are around the boy, the faster you will remember the past. I wish I could tell you more than I already have but it is very important that you regain those memories as quickly as possible. With that in mind, I ask you to be kind to the boy. He has suffered greatly, in addition to temporarily losing the only father he ever had," Albus removed his hand, allowing Severus to continue through the door.

Snape stopped and turned to look at the Headmaster, "The only option I have at this point is to trust you. However, I find myself plagued with doubts regarding Potter."

"Severus, give him a chance. Let yourself trust him. I promise you … it will be well worth your effort."

As soon as the door closed, Snape turned around to see Potter making himself at home in the large leather chair. Severus walked to his desk and began straightening the pile of parchments that had been collecting.

When Potter put his feet up on the coffee table, Severus could not restrain his annoyance, "Get your feet off that table!"

Harry quickly obeyed, then stood up and straightened the pillow he had been leaning on.

"Here are the house rules whilst I am forced to cohabit; First and foremost, you are _never_ to enter my private laboratory! I am well aware that you stole from me in the past. Second; keep your sticky hands off all my books and personal belongings. Lastly; under no circumstance are you ever to enter my bedroom. That is only a partial list, I hold the right to add more rules at anytime I see the need."

Harry looked down the hall, "May I still use the spare room?"

Snape had a deep scowl as he swept down the hallway and stopped at the threshold of Harry's room. He growled before motioning Harry to come to him. Harry reluctantly walked down the hallway and stood beside him.

"What has happened to this room?" Snape asked as he pointed to the red curtains and Gryffindor bed cover.

Harry shrugged, "That's how it was when I first came to stay with you. I guess you chose those for me."

"Don't lie to me! Get this rubbish out of my home," Snape snapped as he flicked his wand at the mantel above the fireplace.

Harry stepped into the room just in time to see the treasured photographs of him and his father disappear. "Hey, those were mine!"

"And this is **_my_** place of residence. I will not tolerate any of your useless Gryffindor rubbish, in my home!" Snape turned on his heel and strode back down the hallway.

Harry sighed deeply, missing his old dad more than he knew possible. He pulled the Gryffindor blanket off his bed and stuffed it in the armoire. Then he turned the red drapery to green with an easy transfiguration spell. He stuffed most of his personal items back into his trunk, not wanting Severus to come in and banish it. The bedroom was beginning to feel as depressing as the one he used to have while living with the Dursleys. He pulled down the banner from the bathroom wall, just in case Snape decided to go in there. He looked around his room and sighed again.

XXXXXXXXXX

By evening, Snape could barely tolerate the pounding in his head. His mind was reeling with thoughts of what might have happened to get him in this predicament. He couldn't imagine a scenario in which he willingly adopted Harry Potter. He struggled with trusting the Headmaster's word regarding this whole situation but he knew he had no other choice. Last night, Dumbledore had come into the infirmary and informed him of all that he could, without causing Severus another hemorrhage. The information Severus had learned had been rather shocking. Especially the down fall of Voldemort. He was unclear of any details surrounding the incident but knew Potter had achieved it alone.

He had a hard time forgetting the memory that had come back to him while he was in the infirmary. He was certain it had really happened but wondered if he might have been under some sort of Imperio curse? Why else would he yell out something so utterly ridicules to Potter? He just knew that Potter had somehow managed to manipulate him into the adoption.

He looked back down at his book but could hardly manage to get through one chapter before his vision swam with spots. Blasted Vespa! What had happened between him and his aunt to bring on her attack against him? In the past they had pretty much kept to themselves. As a matter of fact, the last time he recalled seeing her was eight years ago, at a strange tea she insisted he attend.

A sharp stab of pain threatened to make his lunch come back up. He took in deep breaths of air, as he fought against the queasiness. The memory of the tea brought about another memory; a memory of Potter. He doubled over in pain as the memory became stronger.

He and Potter were in Diagon Alley walking into the apothecary shop just as Vespa was walking out the door. At first they all froze when recognition took hold. Then Snape whipped his wand out, but not before Vespa had her wand pointing at Harry's head.

"Put your wand away Severus or the boy will pay," Vespa hissed.

Severus slowly lowered his wand and put it back into his robe. Vespa kept her wand pointed at Harry's head.

"So, you are choosing to not heed my warning, I see. It is obvious you are still planning on adopting the orphan. Tsk, tsk, Severus, you are much more dim-witted then I had thought," Vespa reprimanded, as she lowered her wand slightly and pushed it into Harry's chest.

Snape fell to his knees, grabbing his head with a cry of pain. A moment later Potter was kneeling on the floor next to him.

"Dad, what is it!?! Should I get help?" Harry asked as he began to panic over seeing the blood come out of his father's nose. Severus looked to be in too much pain to answer. That alone forced Harry into taking action.

He ran to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in, calling out, "Infirmary!"

The infirmary was empty! He threw another handful of floo powder in calling out, "Headmaster Dumbledore's office!"

This office was empty as well. One of the portraits on the wall called out, "The Headmaster is at supper. May I take a message for him?"

"Can you contact him right away?"

The figure in the portrait nodded, "Yes, we portraits have our way."

"Tell Dumbledore to get down to the dungeon quick! Snape is ill!"

Harry turned back around, finding his father in the same position as he left him, with his head in his hands. Only now there was a much bigger puddle of blood on the floor. He ran to him, kneeling down and putting a hand on his back.

"Dumbledore's coming, just hang in there."

Severus could hardly contain the agony he was in and was barely aware of what was going on around him. A strangled moan escaped his lips, then he felt someone take hold of his chin. He looked into emerald green eyes as a connection was silently made.

Harry was panic stricken over seeing his dad in such a bad way. He didn't know what to do but knew he couldn't just sit around and do nothing. It suddenly occurred to him that he might be able to alleviate some of the pain Severus was feeling, just like Severus had taken some of the pain away from him, when his mind had been attacked by Voldemort.

As soon as their eyes connected he felt the jolt of the legilimens connection take place. The memory Severus was experiencing was too strong, it was ripping into Severus' brain, causing it to hemorrhage. Harry used the powerful legilimens connection he had with his father and took control of the memory. He buffered it by slowing it down. He immediately knew he was doing the right thing by the way Severus had suddenly relaxed, his breath was coming out even, instead of the harsh panting as before.

Harry held that memory and slowly released it, bit by bit. The connection was broken when Dumbledore and Healer Fairchild came running into the room. Harry found himself in the throes of a pounding headache.

Severus was helped to the sofa by Dumbledore's strong hands. Potter scrambled up off the floor and sat down next to him, leaning over to look into his face.

"Did it help?" Harry eagerly asked Severus.

Severus was loath to admit just how much it had helped. Instead he sat back, away from Potter's look of concern.

Ella sat down on the other side of the Potion Master, as Dumbledore vanished the blood from the floor.

"Did what help? What have you done, Mr. Potter?" Ella asked with concern.

"I-I just sort of helped ease the memory along, you know, by using Legilimens. My dad and I have a really deep connection and he used to help me when I was being attacked by Voldemort. I guess I thought I could help him," Harry explained, suddenly not so sure he had done the right thing after all. "Did it help?"

"Severus?" Ella asked as she continued taking assessments of the man.

As much as he wanted to deny it, Severus curled his lip up in disgust and replied, "Potter's use of Legilimens did buffer a fair amount of pain." He turned to look at Potter who was still sitting next to him and who now wore a look of relief. "In future I demand that you obtain permission before delving into my brain, Potter!"

Harry sagged back against the sofa, realizing just how much his head hurt. He didn't have the energy to argue back that the Professor hadn't really been in a position to ask permission from.

Ella switched her concern from Severus to Harry at the deep flush the boy now had. She sat down next to him, pressing her wand to his head to get a temperature reading.

"One hundred and five. That is quite high. When was the last time you took the fever potion, Mr. Potter?" Ella asked, wondering if the high fever was brought on by the legilimens connection or if it was already that high.

Harry shrugged, "I guess it was in the infirmary."

Both Albus and Ella gave Severus an accusing look.

"Severus," Albus firmly admonished. "Poppy made it quite clear that you are responsible for administering Harry's potions."

Severus frowned, "Am I to understand that I am not only Potter's adoptive father but also his nursemaid?"

"You either accept the responsibility or you **both** must return to the infirmary," Albus declared.

Having just been rescued by the boy wonder, Severus felt he had no other choice but to agree. "Fine," came his dour response.

That night Harry was trapped in a fierce nightmare about his time spent in the cell with Bellatrix. Severus heard the screaming and instinctively grabbed up his wand from his nightstand. By the time he made it into Potter's bedroom the boy had already settled into whimpers.

Severus stood by the bed, unsure what he should do as he watched the boy press his hand to cover up the bite mark on his neck, while pleading for it to stop.

Harry suddenly woke up and was shocked to find his dad standing next to his bed. In his half awake stupor he said, "Dad." He reached out for Severus' hand but the man stepped back.

As soon as the boy removed his hand from his neck, Severus' eyes went straight to the hideous bite mark that Pomfrey was unable to eradicate. The sight of the bite mark brought back a flash of memory, _the memory was of Potter, leaning up against a stone wall, brushing his fingers over the same spot on his neck. In the memory, Severus had grabbed hold of Potter's hand and held it, promising to heal the nasty wound when they returned home._

The recollection shocked Severus into stepping back away from the bed. He turned and walked out the door without saying a word. The memory had felt real, he knew it had happened, yet he couldn't find it within himself to accept it.

Harry was wide awake now. He sat up as that terrible empty feeling overtook him again. He didn't blame Severus for turning away from him but he couldn't help feeling hurt by the rejection.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning there was soft rap on his door.

"Come in," Harry called, thinking it must be Severus.

Healer Fairchild walked in with a clipboard in her hand. "Good morning, Harry. I just came down to see if you wished to talk about your time spent at the cottage?"

Harry, feeling quite self conscious now to still be lolling about in bed, gave her a shake of the head. "No thanks, I think I got it under control."

She looked rather perplexed by that statement, "Harry, you mustn't bury your experience. You've been through such tragedy these past six months. I saw the bruises and that nasty cut, not to mention those odd bite marks. Now that Severus is unable to help you, I feel you must speak to someone."

"Ms. Fairchild," Harry began but was stopped by the healer.

"Please call me, Ella."

"Alright, Ella …I've had tons of experience with this sort of stuff. I can handle this," Harry shifted to a more comfortable sitting position. "Really, I'm alright." He tried not to sound as if he was kicking her out but in reality he did want her to leave now. He'd always handled his own problems and didn't see any reason to start relying on someone else now. Severus was the only person he had been able to open up to and now he was beginning to regret that.

"Harry, I think you should know that before Severus lost his memories he asked that I take you on as a client. He was concerned about you," Ella studied the boy-hero's expression and was surprised to see it didn't change when he heard that.

"Well, I doubt he really cares anymore," Harry stated offensively.

"I'm sure you must be feeling very hurt by his loss of those special times you spent with him as father and son. It would only be natural for you to feel that way, Harry."

"I don't feel that way," Harry quickly denied. "I'm not some small child that has to be reassured of his father's love, Ella. I understand that through no fault of his own, my dad has lost his memory. I can hardly place blame on him for something he couldn't help."

Ella stood by the desk, studying Harry for a moment before saying, "I still feel it best that you speak with someone. If you don't mind, I would like to return tomorrow." At Harry's annoyed look she added, "I will be stopping by to work with Severus as well. I'll just knock on your door and you can tell me to leave if you want."

Harry nodded his head, "Okay, suit yourself. But I really don't need to talk with anyone."

Ella gave him a calculating stare before walking out the door.

Harry didn't like this. He was never one to cry about his problems to anyone… well anyone but his dad.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The dungeon was always cold this time of year but having never spent a winter down in the dungeons, Harry wished for the warmth the Gryffindor common room offered. He wished he had his Gryffindor blanket but didn't want to risk making Severus angry. He'd been colder, he thought to himself. Like that time at the magical lake, that had been the coldest he had ever been. He thought about how stupid it was that he had a perfectly good blanket just lying in the armoire as he shivered out here with nothing but a sheet and thin blanket covering him.

He got out of bed and took out the blanket. He begrudgingly transformed the blanket from red to green, then added a snake to the picture. He thought it looked stupid but if it kept him from getting it taken away than it was worth it. Who knew what Severus was capable of doing to him now that he hated him once again? The past two days spent down here had not been very much fun.

Harry hated the silent meals followed by a harsh command to take his potion and to keep out of the way. Severus was not the same, not even remotely the same as before. Well no, he was actually exactly the same as before **_June_**, mean and snarky and full of spite.

Harry felt as if he were walking on egg shells around the man. Every time he went into the living room Snape would sigh loudly and collect his books or parchments and retreat down to his laboratory.

Nevertheless, Harry tried to be around him as much as possible, so he could help if the need should arise. So far he wasn't aware of anymore attacks happening. Severus had never spoken of the last time it happened and Harry was loath to bring it up himself.

During supper on the third night, Harry was startled out of his thoughts when Severus actually spoke to him.

"Do you still have a fever, Potter?" The question was not asked with concern, it was said with indifference.

Harry shrugged, "I think it's almost gone now."

"Do you feel capable of attending classes tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it's better than being stuck down here, Severus," Harry said, feeling very ungenerous at the moment.

Snape placed his fork down on his plate with a sharp clink, "I demand you address me properly."

"Yes sir," Harry bit out with irritation.

"Say it again, this time _without_ the attitude," Snape commanded.

"No," Harry shot back, "Why should I talk to you any different than you talk to me?"

"Because I am not only forced into being your guardian but I am also a teacher at this school. As such, I demand respect!"

"Fine," Harry ground out, "Yes sir, I am well enough to attend classes."

"You will refrain from using a disrespectful tone in future. Since I feel a reminder will be in order you may go to bed without dessert." Severus swished his wand over the table and the strawberry pie disappeared.

Harry hardly cared about dessert. He looked down at his half finished plate and continued eating.

"What? No smart remark, Mr. Potter?"

"What would you like me to say?" Harry asked in a tired voice.

"What I would like you to say is that you are ready to go live with that mongrel, Sirius Black! Away from here, away from me," Snape said abrasively, ignoring the injured look Potter now wore. "Dumbledore, wouldn't deny the request, if it came from you."

"I won't agree to that, _Sir_," Harry said, feeling as if Snape was looking for a fight.

Snape pulled out a rolled up parchment from his robe. He unrolled it before sliding it across the table towards Harry. He had just received the document that morning.

Harry cautiously picked it up. He read the first line, then hurriedly glanced over the rest until his eyes settled on the signature at the bottom. The parchment was an official document, revoking the adoption. It stated that upon both signatures by the adopted and the guardian, the adoption would become null and void and the child would be placed under ministry care until another guardian could be found.

"You signed this," Harry charged, his heart twisting with fear.

"Yes, I did. It is a simple matter to release guardianship of an unwanted orphan. It only requires your signature for it to be enacted," Severus smirked. "I understand you have become quite famous. I am sure it will not take long to find someone foolish enough to take over the task."

Harry couldn't take his eyes from the document. He had no idea how simple it was to get rid of the responsibility of being a parent. His hand shook as he handed the parchment back over to Severus.

"If you still want me to sign it _after_ you get your memory back … then I guess I can't deny you."

Severus' smirk turned into an angry sneer, his lip turned up in contempt. "Fine, have it your way," Snape's voice became challenging, "By the way … you forgot to add SIR to your last statement. Another punishment is in order." With a flick of his wand Harry's supper disappeared. "You may go to bed."

Harry pushed away from the table, he tried to keep his cool. He knew now that Snape would look for any infraction to dole out another punishment. Snape would try and push him into signing the document. Fine, if Snape wanted to play that game then Harry was ready for him. He would just need to have exemplary behavior until Severus regained his memory once again.

Before leaving the dining room, Harry turned around and gave a slight bow, "Thank you for the delicious supper, _sir_."

Snape's look of fury made Harry feel as if he had won this first battle. He could take whatever Snape had to throw at him.

Later that night Harry heard a cry of distress coming from the front room. He hurriedly made his way out there to find Severus leaning over his desk, with his head in his hand. Harry didn't ask, he just grabbed hold of Severus' face and turned it towards him. Severus looked up with an angry glare but it was too late, the connection had been made.

Harry took hold of the memory, easing it carefully back into Severus' mind. _It was a memory of when Severus had come looking for him at the graveyard, after he had killed Voldemort. The memory was horrifying to Harry because he hadn't been there to see what had happened once the Order members had arrived. He felt sorry for Draco when he saw him kneeling by his dead father's side. The memory came to an end when Shacklebolt suggested they put a search party together to find him. _

As the memory came to a close he released his father's face and stepped back. Guilt washed over him anew after witnessing the destruction he had caused.

Severus took a moment to gathered himself after witnessing the outcome of Potter's demise of Voldemort and the death eaters. He was shocked that the dementors had turned on Voldemort's followers. He wondered how his godson, Draco was fairing after losing his father.

He looked up, seeing only the top of Potter's head since the boy was looking down.

Severus harshly stated, "Your job is done … you may leave."

Harry nodded his head and went back to his bedroom. He slammed his door in shame and frustration, not caring if he got punished for it.

Harry kept his down as he walked back to his bedroom. By the time he calmed down enough to sleep, he felt the dreaded fever come back with a vengeance. He didn't care if he had a fever, he was going to get out of the dungeon tomorrow and attend classes. He thought he just might go mad if he had to stay down here another day.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning at breakfast Harry sat down dressed in his school robes. Severus noticed the deep flush the boy had and knew the boy had another fever. He began to think the fever may be the result of Potter helping him by using Legilimens during the memory attacks.

Harry didn't say good morning, like he had every other day that week, he was just too worn down with lack of sleep and the fever. He wasn't really hungry but tried to force down a few bites of breakfast. He saw Snape give him a long stare before the Potion Master stood up.

Harry was shocked when the man returned to the table with the fever potion and placed it next to his plate, along with a bottle of dreamless sleeping potion. He suddenly felt hopeful that things might change for the better between him and Severus.

Severus was affronted at Potter's look of optimism. Did the boy actually think supplying the potions was a gesture of concern? He thought he best take care of any false hope before it went any further. "Be sure to take that fever potion before you leave. I am not willing to listen to any tirades from either Pomfrey or Minerva should they see you attending classes with a fever."

Harry couldn't help but feel stung by the professor's obvious lack of concern.

XXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes before they were supposed to leave for classes there was a knock at the door. Headmaster Dumbledore walked in with a look that meant something was up. He asked both Severus and Harry to take a seat before he began.

"Your friends are very eager for your return, Harry. It was no small task keeping them away this past week. May I suggest you write to your godfather as well? He seems to think we are holding you hostage," He chuckled at his own joke, then gave Harry a serious look. "Do you feel well, Harry?"

Harry quickly occluded, "Yes, sir. I'm looking forward to getting back to classes."

Something in Dumbledore's eyes conveyed that he knew he was lying but understood. "Yes, well I hope you feel comfortable enough with Severus by now that you would inform him should your fever become worse."

"Yes, sir." he eyed Severus who looked as if he was not interested in knowing.

"I came down to inform you both of a few matters that you need to take into account once you leave the safety of the dungeons," Dumbledore took off his glasses to wipe them clean before continuing. "Against my wishes, the Minister of Magic has re-instated all the students who were expelled. He felt that they were unjustly denied an education without committing any crimes themselves. I must caution both of you to remain vigilant at all times."

"Who expelled the students to begin with?" Severus asked.

Harry and Dumbledore looked at each other before Albus cautiously answered, "Severus, it seems that _you_ felt there might be a danger in having the children of deceased death eaters still attend."

"A danger to whom?"

"To Harry," Albus answered. "But, I think _you_ might also be in danger."

"Albus, I had another memory return to me last night. I saw the destruction Potter caused after the demise of the Dark Lord. It stands to reason that some students may be troubled after the obliteration of so many," Snape said.

Harry closed his eyes in disgrace over causing so much pain.

Dumbledore gave Severus a look of reproach, "I am sure you are not implying that Harry is in anyway responsible for what happened with the dementors."

Severus took a moment to respond, but his voice was tinged with censure, "That was not my intent."

Harry was used to Severus' sharp words by now but they still chipped away at the love he had carefully guarded for him. He wondered if he would ever feel the same.

Dumbledore steered the conversation back to the crisis at hand, "Take every precaution necessary to keep yourselves safe. I would like you both to continue having your meals down here, with the exception of lunch."

Harry couldn't hold back the groan that escaped his lips. He sagged back against the sofa.

"Severus, it is now more important than ever that no one should find out about your lapse of memory. You must act as you did before Vespa attacked you. With that thought in mind, I hope you treat Harry with the utmost respect, particularly while you are in front of students," Albus had an almost threatening edge to his voice, as his patience wore thin for the Potion Master.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, disgusted with the special treatment Potter always got. He couldn't imagine himself ever treating Potter as if he was some sort of hero.

"Harry, you are to have an escort at all times. There will be Order members following you. Please do not leave their company for any reason," Dumbledore stood up, giving Harry a look of compassion.

"Lastly, Severus, should you get a memory attack whilst you are teaching, you must proceed to your office as soon as possible."

"Have I truly become that dense? I hardly intent to stand in front of a classroom of ogling students while in the midst of an attack," Severus could scarcely hold back the heavy sarcasm at the Headmaster's obvious suggestions.

Dumbledore inclined his head to the side, "I have underestimated just what an influence Harry has had on you these past six months, Severus. I find myself missing the Severus I knew just last week." With that pointed remark Dumbledore walked to the door. He held onto the handle but turned to look at Harry.

"Harry, should you be in need of someone to speak with, my door is always open," He walked out without another word to Severus.

Harry had to hide the smile that came to his face over Snape getting reprimanded by the Headmaster. Severus huffed out some rude remark directed at the headmaster that had the words "batty" and "old" in it as he walked out of the room.

When he returned he snapped his fingers at Harry, "Come, Potter! I'll not be late to class … even for the hero of wizardry."

Harry grabbed up his rucksack, quite happy to be getting out of here, even if it was only for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXTBC

Hi Everyone,

I just wanted to thank some of the people that have reviewed consistently. I really appreciate your views on the story.

The big question: will Harry go back to Privet Drive? I guess you'll have to wait and see!

Kindly review, if you would!


	29. Chapter 29 Just Another Day

-129 - Just Another Day

Harry followed Severus up the staircase, looking forward to returning to class after being stuck in the dungeon with an ill-tempered Snape. He was a bit reluctant to see his friends since he still wasn't feeling very forgiving towards them. He never thought Ginny or Ron would condone having sleeping potion added to his drink without his knowledge. As a matter of fact, he had always thought they would watch his back in situations like that, and even warn him. The only thing keeping him from getting outraged at their deception was the fact that they had thought they were doing the right thing.

He wasn't surprised when Severus swept into his potion's classroom without a backward glance towards him. He tried not to let his dad's cold demeanor effect him. Hopefully it wouldn't be long before his dad got his memory fully back.

He heaved his heavy rucksack up to his shoulder and almost ran to Transfiguration class, quite aware of being followed by an invisible auror. He hated the idea of walking into class late, especially after already missing the first two days back from Christmas holiday. By the time he stepped into class, McGonagall was already done taking roll call and was right in the middle of lecturing. He tried to sneak in and sit in the back but as soon as the few students sitting by the door saw him, they began to whisper. McGonagall stopped lecturing, giving him an stern look .

"You are late, but it is good to have you back, Mr. Potter."

Every head in the room immediately swiveled to look at him.

"Please see me after class," McGonagall firmly requested.

Harry dropped his rucksack next to the nearest desk, then slunk down in the chair without looking at anyone.

"Shall I resume, or would you all like to continue to stare at our resident hero until class ends?" McGonagall dryly remarked. She continued her lecture on transfiguring a wooden chair into a ladder.

The students reluctantly turned their attention back to the teacher. Ron kept looking back over his shoulder to get Harry's attention. Harry purposely ignored him. This really wasn't the place to get into any sort of argument.

When class ended, Ron pointed to the door, indicating that he would wait outside. Harry waited for everyone to leave before walking up to the teacher's desk.

McGonagall balanced her spectacles on the end of her nose, giving him a long stare. "If that fever gets any worse, I want you to go see Poppy," at his nod, she continued, "Now, tell me, how is Severus doing?"

Harry shrugged, "Okay, I guess. He still doesn't remember much though."

"How are you dealing with everything, Harry?"

Harry shrugged again, "It's not anything I haven't already been through. I'm good."

"Harry, what you went through was very traumatic. You need to speak with someone about it. I'm still your head of house. My door is always open to you."

"I'm dealing with everything just fine." Harry looked towards the door, searching for the easiest way to say he didn't need anyone's help. "Can I go? I can't be late for potions."

"Harry, I'm worried about you," the tone McGonagall used was abnormally soft, almost motherly, that alone was alarming to Harry. She raised her wand and sent several silencing spells at the door before looking back at Harry and squeezing his shoulder.

"I know how much the down fall of Voldemort effected you … I can only imagine how you must be feeling since Vespa Snape's death."

Harry wasn't prepared for being confronted so blatantly with Vespa's death. He stepped back out of his teacher's grasp. "I had to do it, she was killing him!" He answered sharply. "I can't really talk about it,"

His voice was so filled with guilt that Minerva felt she needed to address the situation with Severus.

"No one is blaming you, least of all me. You had every right to do what you did."

A worry that had been plaguing Harry, finally just burst out of his mouth, "What did the ministry say? I mean what's going to happen now that I used an Unforgivable curse?"

"The ministry is under the impression that one of the death eaters killed Vespa. They can't trace it back to you, because you used her wand. I'm sure the Headmaster has warned you not to speak with your friends about this?"

"Yeah, he did. I haven't even had a chance to see them yet," he looked towards the door again. "I don't really feel comfortable about lying … not just to my friends but to the ministry as well."

"Harry," McGonagall said, placing a hand on his shoulder again, "You've been through so much. We all thought it useless for you to have to face the Wizengamot for something that had to be done."

Harry stepped further back, forcing Minerva to remove her hand. She could see him struggling with that answer. She finally asked, "Is Severus helping you through this?"

"He's going through his own problems, he really doesn't need to deal with any of mine. I don't mean to be rude but I have to go. If I'm late for potions …" he didn't finish the sentence.

Minerva waved her hand towards the door as a dismissal, "Go, but please be sure to talk to someone. You are far to young to deal with this alone. Perhaps Sirius is a good alternative."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I'll think about it." He knew he wouldn't talk with anyone but thought his teacher would feel better if he said he would. The only person he could even think about talking to would be his father, but that wasn't going to happen for awhile.

Once he reached the hallway he ran down to the dungeons knowing he would be late. He could hear heavy panting and footsteps coming from the auror trying to keep up with him. Whatever auror was on duty needed to get into better shape, he thought.

As soon as he walked into the potion's classroom, Severus stopped lecturing. Harry quickly sat in the first seat he could reach, fully aware of the sharp glare his dad was giving him.

"Potter, **out**! I'll not have students traipsing in whenever they please. Get here on time or cease from attending," Severus heard a few students snigger and several begin to whisper. His glare circled around the room until the students were silent once more.

Harry stood up, gathering his rucksack, "Sorry to have disturbed your class, sir. Professor McGonagall just wanted to …" he was abruptly cut off.

"I said OUT," Snape snapped, having run out of patience with Potter long ago, "**I**, unlike all the rest of your fan club, do not wish to hear your pathetic excuses." He looked back at the students to continue his lecture but was confused by their expressions of shock. He wondered just how much he had changed over the past six months.

Harry walked out the door, trying not to let his anger towards Severus get out of hand. He stood out in the hallway, wondering what he should do for the next two hours until lunch. The hallway looked to be deserted but he could hear someone chewing gum.

Tonks dropped the invisibility charm she was using and stood before Harry. "Wotcher, Harry."

"Hi Tonks. So, you're on duty today? I heard someone trying to keep up with me, wasn't you was it?'

"Just got here. Mundungus was here before me. Why are you out of class?" Tonks straightened her robe then ran a hand through her bright blue hair.

"McGonagall kept me after class, Severus didn't want to hear any excuses, so… here I am." He walked towards the library, thinking he could use some extra time with the books.

"He kicked you out?"

"Yup."

"He's not the same anymore, is he?" Tonks asked, hoping to get Harry to open up a bit.

"He's being a bastard. I have to keep reminding myself that it's not forever."

They walked in silence up the winding staircase.

"Are you ready for the return of the Slytherins tomorrow?" Tonks was well aware of how much security would be increasing starting tomorrow, once the kids of the death eaters returned.

Harry shrugged, "I didn't think they should have been kicked out in the first place. Severus was just being over cautious…" He missed that feeling of security, he'd never had anyone watch out for him like that. He'd never experienced the feeling of being treasured and cared for, until this past summer.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry could hear the concern in her voice, "I'm fine."

"You okay with what happened at the cottage?"

"Yes!" he said a little too forcefully. He didn't mean for it to come out that way. "Sorry, Tonks. I've just been trying to forget about all that and you're the third person to ask me about it," he said, thinking about Dumbledore coming in to talk with him this morning.

"Wait a minute," he stopped to look at Tonks as a thought occurred to him. "Did you guys have a discussion about me at the Order meeting the other night? Did you talk about how I've probably turned into some sort of mental case?" Bloody hell, this was just so typical of Dumbledore!

Tonks pushed her hair back behind her ears as it turned a dark green, "I don't want to lie to you, Harry. Everyone was pretty concerned about how this whole thing has effected you. Especially since you can't really go to Severus with your problems right now."

"Well, you can just go back and tell them all that I'm fine! I don't need anyone bringing up Vespa … as a matter of fact, tell them to just let me work this out on my own."

Tonks picked up her pace to keep up with Harry, "I think you need to loosen up a little, Harry. You know everyone is just trying to help?"

"See, that's just it, Tonks … I don't need anyone's help. I just need my dad to get better." He pushed the heavy doors to the library open, letting Tonks go in before him. They found a secluded table between the books on goblins and gremlins. They sat down before Harry whispered out, "Just do me a favor … tell everyone to back off."

Tonks pressed her lips into a thin line shaking her head, "I think it's a mistake to push everyone away, and I also think it's a mistake to try and forget everything that happened at the cottage. I saw you, Harry, I saw the way you looked after you were tortured. Those bite marks…" her finger grazed the bite mark peeking out the edge of his collar.

"Stop it!" Harry snapped out, pulling away from her abruptly. Damn it, he couldn't stand to be reminded of that horrible time. He schooled his face back into one of composure, "I like you Tonks, but I'm not going to sit here and listen to this rubbish." He pulled his collar up to hide the bruise.

Madame Pince walked over to see who was causing a disturbance. As soon as she saw Harry she turned around without saying a word.

Harry grabbed up his rucksack, pulling a few books out, throwing them on the table with a loud thud.

Tonks took that as a sign that their little impromptu talk was over. She knew she would have to talk with Dumbledore and Sirius about Harry's denial. Someone had to help the poor kid, because if they didn't … he would surely self destruct.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus walked into the great hall for lunch, thinking how much things had changed over the past six months. He was not prepared for the way people now spoke to him. Most teachers were more relaxed and almost friendly. He found himself having to struggle with keeping this farce up as he felt much more comfortable keeping his usual distance from his fellow educators.

There was a terribly uncomfortable moment when Ginevra Weasley stopped him on his way up to the teacher's table, with a hand to his arm. She spoke in an overtly familiar tone of voice, as if she actually knew him .

"Glad you're safe, Professor," the girl alleged with a smile.

Severus pulled his arm out of her reach with a sharp yank. Her face flushed with embarrassment. He continued up to the teacher's table, ignoring the pointed look Dumbledore gave him as he passed by.

He sat down and scanned the large hall, noticing for the first time that another table had been added to the podium. Minister Fudge sat in the middle with a pompous look of righteousness. Seated next to him were several professional Quidditch players, along with a few reporters with their quills out. The students were talking excitedly, pointing up to the front table with enthusiasm.

Just then the side door opened and Potter stepped through, keeping his head down and walking quickly towards the Gryffindor table. Severus noticed the student's attention shift from the Quidditch players to Potter. Potter's gaze never lifted from the floor until he reached the table.

As soon as Harry sat down, Dumbledore stood up and called for everyone's attention. Harry was relieved to not have to deal with Ron or Ginny yet, since he felt like he was under a microscope with all these people looking at him. Both Weasley's were looking hurt that he had chosen to sit with Neville and Seamus instead of with them.

"May I have your attention please," Albus said, after casting a sonorus charm at his throat. The hall stilled as every student waited in anticipation.

"We have a very special treat in store for you. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge has an announcement to make."

Fudge stood up, running a hand down the front of his robe, a haughty grin spread across his face, "The Ministry for Magic would like to show our gratitude for the exceptional feat Mr. Potter has accomplished! The United Confederation Of Quidditch Players has agreed to play a game of Quidditch against the students of Hogwarts!"

The entire student body broke out in loud cheers. Several people gave Harry pats on the back and thanked him for garnering such a great gift. Harry sat completely dumbfounded but quite happy. He looked up to the teacher's table to see his father's reaction. Severus kept his eyes on his own Slytherin table.

Minister Fudge cast another sonorus charm on his voice, making it much louder to gain everyone's attention. "Students, please listen to the rules!"

The students quieted down and the minister continued, "There will be **one** team of Hogwarts students, in which every position will be open to the most qualified player, regardless of what house they belong to. Try outs will be held weekend and the game will be held in three weeks time. Any student wishing to try out for a position must get a permission slip signed from your parent or guardian before try-outs. I warn you … this game is not for the faint of heart. Anyone interested in trying out should raise their hand for a permission slip."

Harry raised his hand and a permission slip appeared on top of his empty plate. He looked down the long table to see all the Gryffindor players were holding one as well. He carefully folded the parchment and put it in his front pocket.

Once again the minister asked for their attention, "The professional Quidditch players will be playing to win! Good luck to all and a special thank you to our own, Harry Potter!"

The applause was deafening, the shouts of thanks were washed out in all the noise. Harry was just glad he hadn't been required to go up to the front and speak. The food appeared and the room quieted down but was still buzzing with excitement.

The group of professional Quidditch players made their way over to Harry just as he was finishing his pasta. He stood up and turned around to thank them and shake their hands. He recognized most all of them from pictures in the newspaper and his Quidditch magazines. Fudge insisted on having the reporters take a group picture. Harry was hustled out through the Great Hall door and pushed to the base of the stairs, with all the players standing behind him. Fudge stood next to him throwing an arm over his shoulder when the flash went off.

Harry was invited to walk the Minister and Quidditch players down to the gates with Dumbledore. By the time he made it back to the castle, the next class was already underway. Once again he was late for class and once again he was able to avoid speaking to both Ginny and Ron. His anger towards them was pretty much gone by now.

He walked into DADA feeling like his mood was much improved. When he walked through the door, Remus gave him a nod, causing everyone's attention to shift to him.

Almost everyone, except a few Slytherin, boisterously congratulated him. Remus was very indulgent, letting the class have a few moments to talk about the upcoming match and try-outs.

Ron gave him a pat on the back saying, "Good job, Harry"

Harry smiled back at him, "I guess Fudge isn't so bad after all," he said with a shrug.

"Yeah, at least he knows how to celebrate," Ron said, a bit nervously. He leaned in a little closer, whispering out, "Listen, Harry, I'm sorry about …"

Harry quickly cut him off, "Forget it, Ron. Just don't let it happen again."

Ron nodded in agreement, glad to be on good terms with Harry once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry couldn't wait for the last class of the day to end. His fever was all but gone, only now he was more tired than he ever remembered being. He walked out the classroom door, stopping when he saw Ginny waiting for him in the hall.

"Hi Gin," he said, waving off his friends to go ahead without him.

Ginny stood by the wall nervously zipping and then unzipping her book bag, "Harry… I'm sorry."

The halls were crowded so Harry grabbed her hand and steered her to a quiet alcove by the stairs. He leaned up against the wall as she sat down on the bench. "Why'd you do it then?"

Ginny shook her head, "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to protect you. My mum and dad were going on and on about how dangerous Vespa was. They even said some of the death eaters were helping her. You understand how scared I was for you?"

"I _understand _you let Sirius drug me! Bloody hell Ginny, I can't stand to be controlled like that!"

A few students slowly drifted past, peering into the alcove to see who was yelling. Harry forced himself to calm down. Ginny had her head down but he could see tears on her cheeks.

"It's okay, Gin. I just need to know that I can trust you," Harry pulled her up off the bench into his arms, hugging her close.

"Harry, you **can **trust me," Ginny said in a muffled voice as her face was pressed against his shirt. A moment later they were kissing. "I missed you so much," Ginny said between kisses.

Harry tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "I missed you too. It's been hell the past few days."

Just then a sharp cough came from the hall. They looked up to see Severus scowling down at them.

Harry stepped away from Ginny but continued holding her hand.

"Sir," Harry acknowledged.

"Potter, get down to the dungeon," Severus harshly commanded.

Harry stood up straighter, fuming at being spoken to like that in front of his girlfriend. Severus glared back at him, challenging him to say anything further.

"Yes, sir, " he begrudgingly said, garnering an inquisitive look from Ginny. He squeezed her hand, then gave her a quick peck on the forehead, since Severus continued casting daggers at him.

Severus turned on his heel, robes billowing as he walked away. Harry followed behind, reminded of the way he felt this morning. His evening looked to be as dreary as he could imagine.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the door to the dungeon apartment closed, Severus turned his angry glare towards Potter once more. "No less than four teachers have spoken to me regarding your sorry state! I was forced into listening to both Pomfrey and McGonagall berate me regarding your fever. Then, as if that was not bad enough, I was accosted by Auror Tonks! She was quite adamant that I should bend my rules for you. Am I to understand you feel these rules of tardiness do not pertain to you?"

"No."

"That is _NO SIR _to you!" Snape could see the petulant teen struggling to hold back his usual cheeky retort. He pushed further, "You have absolutely no regard for rules, Potter … just like that idiot father of yours," then in an even darker voice he continued, "and look where it got him."

Harry clenched his hands into fists down by his sides. He swallowed the first words that came to mind, knowing Severus was just waiting for him to blow up. He refused to give him the satisfaction. He forced himself to calm down, then boldly stated, "Your words can't hurt me. You're not the same father I've come to love."

The professor took several steps back in utter shock, as if he'd been physically pushed.

He was stunned at the boy's audacity. He felt completely unseated over hearing the word _**love **_pertaining to anything to do with Potter. His first inclination was to throw out a cutting remark that would put the boy back in his place, but he found himself unable to form the words in his mouth. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to say anything against that remark.

He felt the sharp pain of a strong memory returning. _No, not now_, he thought exasperatingly. He hated the thought of being so unguarded in front of Potter!

The memory unfurled with such a powerful surge that it brought him to his knees. The next thing he felt was strong hands directing his face up, then emerald green eyes swam into his vision. The memory slowed down, surrendering its painful grip.

_Severus saw himself sitting on a sofa in Snape Manor with Potter by his side. The words he spoke in the memory felt as if they had been heartfelt at the moment they were said. He couldn't deny the memory was true:_

"_Harry, you have no idea what you mean to me, do you? The thought of you getting caught up in danger is the nightmare that I live with every night. I have this overwhelming desire to protect you from ever suffering again. I-I love you as if you were my own son."_

Harry let the rest of the memory come slowly, keeping it from ripping into Severus' thoughts and hurting him further. The memory was one Harry would never forget. It was about the day he had tried to open that secret room at Snape Manor. He had used legilimens on his father without consent and seen the passage to Voldemort's stronghold. He remembered how angry Severus had been, angry enough to slap him across the face to break the link. Severus had come up to his room to talk with him once he had cooled off. The heartfelt talk was the result.

Harry felt the memory coming to an finish. Once it ended he stepped away, feeling quite embarrassed as the memory was so revealing.

Severus needed time to digest this latest remembrance. It was powerful and awkward, all at once. He stood up, clearing his throat as he straightened his robes, trying to gather as much dignity as he could.

Harry wasn't sure how to act. The whole situation had become very uncomfortable with that memory sitting between them, like an elephant in the room that no one wished to acknowledge.

Keeping his eyes firmly directed at his desk, in a strained voice, Severus managed to say,

"You should be studying. I believe you missed the entirety of chapter twenty three today in potions class. I will test you on the contents tomorrow during your free period."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, glad for the reprieve. "I will see you at supper then."

"Supper will be late this evening. Draco Malfoy will be returning to school and I have invited the Malfoy's to dine with us." In actuality, Narcissa had invited herself, much to Severus' bewilderment.

Harry grimaced at the thought of having to sit through supper with Narcissa.

Severus mistook Harry's grimace for something else. He felt the strong desire to establish his authority once more, especially after being in such a vulnerable position just moments ago. "I expect you to conduct yourself with restraint whilst Draco is a guest in _my_ home. I am well aware of the animosity you have towards my godson."

"Draco and I are actually friends now, so it shouldn't be a problem," Harry said casually, smiling at the shocked look the professor now wore.

"Well then, hell must have frozen over," Severus dryly commented, still doubting the truth to Potter's words. His remark earned him a chuckle from the Gryffindor.

XXXXXXXXXXTBC

Hi Friends,

I wasn't planning on finishing this tonight but I received a heartfelt plea from Respire. Just so you know …your reviews and notes really do help to motivate me, so keep them coming.

Thanks A bunch,

Rachel


	30. Chapter 30 Snarkiness

-130 Snarkiness

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping to stop the steady flow of blood. It was getting harder for him to keep the memories from hurting his father. This last one had really taken it's toll by not only causing a fever but also this damn bloody nose. He was glad he had already been in his bedroom before his nose had started to bleed. He knew Severus would make him stop helping if he found out.

It was worth the pain and much more to help his father. The faster Severus regained his memories, the faster they could get back to way things used to be.

He pressed a finger to the top of his nose, grateful that it had finally stopped bleeding. His white school shirt still showed the signs of blood, even after he cast a cleaning spell. He took his shirt off, then rummaged through the armoire for another. He stood in front of the mirrored armoire as he put on a black button down shirt. He stopped buttoning it half way up when he saw the bite mark on his neck .

No matter what Poppy had tried to conceal the bite mark, nothing had worked. The medi-witch had thought it was similar to a curse scar, resisting potions, creams and even glamour charms. He touched the bite mark, hating the sight of it and all it reminded him of.

He finished buttoning his shirt, pulling up the collar to hide the mark as best as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus paced in front of the fireplace as he tried to place the memory he had just received. That memory of himself telling Potter that he loved him was a hard one to believe. His lost memories had been coming back slowly. Several mundane, uneventful memories had come back to him during his sleep and throughout the day. These memories were usually of him brewing a potion or teaching a class, nothing to be startled by. They came back so slowly that he hadn't even felt a twinge of a headache. But other times, the memories were powerful and compelling, like the one this evening had been.

In those instances he had felt pain worse than any curse he had ever been subjected to.

As much as he hated the idea of Potter helping him through the memory, he was always grateful for the pain to subside. He knew that Potter paid a price for helping him, those fevers were hard to hide. He felt an unnerving sense of gratitude towards the once insufferable teen.

With that thought in mind, he decided to go speak with Potter. Perhaps it was time he gave the boy a chance. In the very least he should check up on him, just to make sure his fever hadn't progressed.

He pushed open the spare room door, stopping when he saw Potter admiring himself in the mirror. He was suddenly reminded of the boy's arrogant father, James Potter was notorious for spending time admiring his own reflection.

The teen pulled his collar up in that same conceited way that James Potter used to wear his shirts. Severus felt the small measure of compassion he had for the teen suddenly fizzle away.

When the teen looked up at him, Severus curtly replied, "I thought I told you to get to your studies. I see you are too preoccupied with gazing at your own reflection, just like that egotistical father of yours."

"I wasn't gazing," Harry shot back, "And my dad wasn't egotistical!"

"How dare you use that tone of voice with me, Potter!" Severus snapped out. "Twenty points from Gryffindor."

"You can't take points! We're not even in class," Harry accused.

"You insolent little brat, I can do whatever I please," in a much more sinister voice, Severus continued, "You forget…as your guardian I have the authority to punish you as I see fit. That is … unless you wish to sign the ministry document?"

Harry hid his exasperation, remembering just how much of a bastard Snape could be if he wanted to. "No, sir, I won't sign it."

Snape growled, before turning and striding out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus knew he had handled that situation improperly. Those old feelings he had for Potter were hard to deny. He just couldn't accept that this new memory had been true. It didn't seem conceivable that he would ever tell Potter that he loved him. His mind kept telling him that this whole thing was a farce and that none of those memories were true. His thoughts were interrupted when the floo lit up and Narcissa and Draco stepped into the dungeon apartment.

Narcissa immediately pulled Severus into an embrace, "Oh Severus, I was so worried. The headmaster wouldn't allow us to visit you. Draco explained as much as he knew," Narcissa gave her son a frown, "Although that wasn't very much."

Severus had been told by Albus that he and Narcissa had come to establish a closer _friendship_, since Lucius had passed on. He just wasn't prepared for the familiarity she seemed to be accustomed to. He recovered quickly from the hug, not at all displeased with his new circumstances. If truth be told, he had always been rather fond of the elegant woman. Spending an evening with two people who could not find out about his loss of memory would be challenging though.

"I am quite pleased to see you both," Severus stated, gesturing to the sofa for them to take a seat. . "It is good to have my godson back where he belongs."

Narcissa beamed with pride, "Are you well, Severus? Did Harry get hurt? Of course the Headmaster refused to tell us anything," she snidely remarked.

Severus was prepared with his answers since he had gone over them quite thoroughly with Albus just hours ago. "Harry and I are fine. I am most grateful for Draco's assistance," here he stopped to glare at Draco, "Although, I would have preferred to not put either boy at risk."

Draco tried to look somewhat repentant, "Potter and I just wanted to help. It turned out okay in the end, right?"

Severus spread his arms out, "Well, I am here, so to answer your question, yes. However, if there should be another instance where I am incapacitated in enemy territory, I would hope you would ask an adult for help. I fear Potter doesn't have the sense of a troll, so I will be relying on your intellect, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, sir," Draco said, not sorry in the least that he had helped. He looked around, then asked, "Where's Harry at? I've heard about this big Quidditch match and I hear he's the one we should all be thanking."

"You may find him in the spare room. Please inform Potter …, " he quickly corrected his mistake, "I mean _Harry_, that supper will be ready in a few moments."

Draco got up and walked down the hall. He entered the spare bedroom without knocking, "Hey Potter, Severus says supper is ready."

Harry looked up from his potions text, "Hey, Draco."

"So, you saved him," Draco declared, slapping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry was happy to see his Slytherin friend back at school. Draco had been the only person to believe in his ability to save Severus. He wouldn't forget how much he owed the Slytherin.

"Yeah, thanks for the tracking device," Harry turned around, standing up to face Draco. "We would have never made it out of there without it."

Draco grinned, "No problem. So, what happened while you were there? Dumbledore wouldn't tell us."

Harry shook his head, "It was all fucked up. His aunt almost killed him … it was a bloody mess." He turned away from the Slytherin and picked up his tiny gold snitch from the table Thoughts of the way his dad had looked in that dreaded cell, flashed through his mind.

"I heard Bella was there too," Draco could see he had hit a sore subject when he saw Harry flinch.

"Who told you that?" Harry asked, fearful that others knew about the horcrux scar.

"Crabbe wrote me. He said he heard, through someone else, that Bella spent time with Vespa Snape," Draco saw the fear in his friend's eyes. "Did she do anything to you?"

Harry didn't want to talk about that stuff, especially with Draco. He tossed the ball into the air, catching it before it flew away.

"Harry?" Draco had a hunch something bad must have happened.

Harry turned around to face Draco once more, "I can't talk about it, Dumbledore's orders and all that."

"I also heard something else," Draco leaned back against the bed, studying his friend for his reaction, "I'm not sure what happened between you and Bella but … well, Crabbe said none of the returning Slytherins are allowed to touch you. I asked him who gave him that order but he wouldn't tell me. All he said was that the orders came from someone who had threatened to kill anyone who dared to touch you. He seemed pretty shaken up about the whole thing."

Harry felt the blood drain from his face, he felt weak enough to have to sit down again. He let the Snitch go and pressed his fingers to his scar.

"You okay, Harry?" Draco asked with concern. "Should I go get Severus or something?"

Harry quickly shook his head, "No, don't do that. I'm okay, I just …"

Bloody hell, he had hoped the whole horcrux story was just Bella's crazy mind at work. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of the Slytherin's treating him differently than they had before. His head pounded worse than ever, making him wish he could just curl up on his bed and sleep forever, or at least until this nightmare ended.

He got up quickly, pushing those awful feelings away, "We best get to supper."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa had been glad to see her son leave so she could have a few moments alone with Severus. As soon as Draco left the living room, she sidled up to the tall dark man.

"Severus, it is good to see you again." She ran a long finger down the front of his black robe. She leaned in for a kiss.

To say that Severus was stunned would be an understatement. He leaned down and kissed the impetuous woman. Perhaps the past six months had not been so dire after all?

Once the kiss ended, she smiled up at him, "Is there something wrong?"

"A long day, idiot students, nothing new" Severus commented, breathing in the scent of her understated perfume. "Everything is fine."

Narcissa had been married to Lucius for almost twenty years. In that time she had become very adept at knowing when to search out the truth. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that something was very wrong with Severus. She used just a touch of Legilimens, just enough to find out what was wrong but not enough to get caught doing it, "Severus, is everything alright with you and Harry?"

Severus sat up straighter, taking in a deep breath.

"Potter …Harry and I are fine," Severus declared, angry at himself for showing any reaction to the question.

Narcissa didn't want to push any further but she now knew father and son were indeed having problems. _Lovely!_

Just then, the two teens walked into the room, forcing the conversation to end. Severus recovered his composure as he raised his wand to summon their supper.

Supper had started out as a fairly enjoyable time for all, with talk of the upcoming try-outs for the Quidditch game. Of course Narcissa had felt it necessary to boast shamelessly regarding Draco's amazing talents on a broom. She was quite sure that he would win the position of seeker.

Harry didn't mind her saying so, since it took all the attention off of him. His fever had begun to rise, making him wish he was back in bed. He couldn't even think about touching his food.

"Actually, I believe you will be needing this," Severus said as he pulled a permission slip from his pocket and slid it across the table towards Draco. Draco looked at the parchment then handed it to his mum.

Harry remembered his unsigned permission slip, still in the pocket of his robe, "Sir, do mind signing mine this evening?"

Severus gave him a cold stare, "That would depend on the results from the potion you brew tomorrow. Any mistakes will cost you a signed permission slip."

Severus knew he was being unreasonable but he found Potter's look of defeat quite pleasing. He turned towards his godson, "How are you doing in your studies, Draco?"

Draco went into great detail about how diligently he had been studying. He claimed to be almost finished with most of his school books for the whole year.

"It sounds as if you are further along in your studies than Potter is," Severus dryly commented, giving Harry a reproving glare.

"Oh Severus," Narcissa chided, "You can't compare Draco's brilliant mind with anyone else, that just wouldn't be fair."

"True," Severus stated, thinking of Potter admiring himself in front of the mirror. "Especially with a mind so filled with unimportant nonsense."

Harry felt stung by the reprimand, especially since it was said in front of company. "I'm not that far behind, sir. As a matter of fact, I bet I nail that potions test tomorrow."

Severus shook his head, suddenly reminded of James Potter's arrogance once again. He thought to put the boy in his place with his next comment, "Potter, it is your own overconfidence that keeps you from becoming anything more than mediocre at best."

Harry's face reddened with humiliation and anger.

Narcissa smiled, quite satisfied with the way things were going, "Oh come now Severus, you are being too hard on the boy."

"I am quite certain that had his previous guardians been stricter with him and demanded more from him, he would have applied himself much more rigorously," Severus stridently stated. "They were entirely too soft on the boy."

Narcissa took in a sharp breath, Draco gave Severus a disapproving look.

Harry stood up, "Please excuse me."

"You are **not **excused," Snape's voice more menacing than usual. There was definitely an underlying threat when he snapped out, "Sit!"

Harry sat back down. He clutched his hands together, holding back the sharp words he wanted to say. How could his dad say something like that? Even if he didn't remember everything that happened, he must have remembered enough to know it would hurt.

The rest of supper was tense, with little conversation. As soon as it ended Harry stood up once more, "Do I have your permission to leave, sir?"

Severus waved towards the hallway without saying anything further.

As Harry left the dining room he heard Draco whisper, "Severus, how could you say something like that? You know what that hideous man did to him."

Severus quickly masked his confusion by falling back on his usual snarkiness, "He is far to arrogant for his own good . Furthermore, the way I decide to talk to Mr. Potter is not of your concern."

Harry shut his bedroom door, wishing he could be with his friends and away from Snape's cruelty.

As soon as Severus finished his supper he escorted Draco to the Slytherin dormitory, leaving Narcissa in his apartment with a glass of wine.

Narcissa, took this time left alone to snoop around. She walked around the living room, noticing the pictures of Severus and Harry that had once been on the mantle were no longer there. Severus' desk was covered in student's homework but there was an official looking document pushed off to the side. She looked down the hallway to make sure Potter was still in his bedroom, then unrolled the document.

Her heart sped up when she saw what she was holding. It looked to be a document that would release Severus from having the heavy burden of parenting the Potter brat. She immediately recognized the long graceful signature of Severus' on the bottom. What did this mean? Had Severus gotten so fed up with this farce of parenting Potter that he had tried to end his guardianship? The only thing missing from the document was a signature from Potter. This was encouraging, very encouraging!

She heard the front door open and quickly dropped the parchment back on the desk.

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning Harry didn't come out for breakfast until it was almost time to leave for class. He had had a long night with little sleep filled with nightmares. His patience was at an all time low. Harry ignored Snape as he walked out the door without stopping to eat.

The rest of the Slytherins arrived that day during lunch hour. Harry had been sitting with Ginny and his group of friends, talking about the Quidditch try-outs, when the doors to the Great Hall banged opened. Severus strode in with the returning Slytherins following behind.

Harry and Ginny looked to where Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table. Malfoy looked a bit nervous but quickly masked his unease.

Draco had been warned by Dumbledore that he would need to be on guard around his old friends. The Headmaster couldn't guarantee his safety and left it up to him to decide if he wanted to return under those conditions. Draco hadn't hesitated, he'd jumped at the chance to be back at school. His mum was driving him right mad back at home!

He knew who he could trust and who he couldn't. Some of the returning Slytherin's would be looking for revenge. The Headmaster had made each and every returning student vow to keep from seeking revenge, but Draco knew better than to trust their word.

Both Crabbe and Goyle came to sit on either side of him, pushing two younger students out of the way. Crabbe leaned in and whispered, "We've got a plan to make sure only Slytherin are chosen for the Quidditch match."

"You guys just got here and already you're making plans that will get you kicked out?" Draco asked incredulously.

Goyle narrowed his eyes at Draco, "So now you're a bloody Gryffindor?"

"No!" Draco exclaimed indignantly, "I'm no Gryffindor, I just can't believe you would risk getting kicked out already."

Crabbe leaned into him from the other side, "Malfoy, you're either with us or against us. Which is it?"

Draco glared back at them, "I'm not sure who you think you are talking to, but NO ONE gives a Malfoy an ultimatum! I'll join along if I feel like it … not because you guys threaten me!" He stood up, glaring back at both Slytherin before storming out the door.

Harry and Ginny had been watching from their own table. They couldn't hear what had been said but knew it wasn't good.

"Should we go talk to him," Ginny whispered into Harry's ear..

"Yeah, he can probably use a friend or two," Harry said. He helped Ginny over the bench and held her hand as they went to find Draco.

They found the Slytherin down by the lake, pacing back and forth and swearing under his breath.

"Hey Malfoy," Harry said, "You okay?"

Draco picked up a rock and threw it in the lake. Harry and Ginny watched it skim across the water, skipping three times before the long arm of the Black Lake creature came up and caught it. The weather was dreary with heavy grey clouds threatening to storm any minute. Harry unclasped his cloak and threw it over Ginny's shoulders.

"My friends are idiots," Draco pronounced, kicking at a large rock with his black shiny boot.

Harry had to stop himself from agreeing with him.

Ginny just came right out and said it, "I have to agree with you. What'd they do now? We saw you arguing with them."

Draco shrugged, he wouldn't divulge any Slytherin pranks.

"You could hang out with us," Ginny offered. "We're having a little party Sunday night, after the try-outs. Its being held up in the Astronomy Tower."

Draco looked doubtful, "Yeah sure, that would go over well. I can just see it now; Draco Malfoy crashing the big Gryffindor party!"

"Draco, everyone in Gryffindor knows what you did to save Ginny. They wouldn't mind at all if you came," Harry said, hoping he would be able to sneak out and attend as well.

"You think so?" Draco asked, suspiciously. "Will Lavender be there?"

Harry's eyebrows shot up, he had no idea Draco fancied Lavender. "We'll make sure she's there." He gave Ginny a sly grin and she squeezed his hand back.

"Well okay, I guess," Draco said, now looking forward to the party. "But if anyone gives me any grief I'm leaving."

Ginny smiled, "The only person who might give you grief is Dean Thomas. He likes Lavender too." Ginny saw Draco frown so she quickly added, "But, I happen to know that she doesn't like him back."

"Well, that's okay then," Draco said with a grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	31. Chapter 31 Boil & Brew

31 Boil & Brew

Harry made his way down to the Potions classroom during his free period. He had taken the time to read every word regarding the potion he would be brewing today. He felt confident that he wouldn't make any mistakes and that Severus would _have_ _to_ sign the permission slip.

The classroom door was shut with a note spell-o- taped to the front. His name was written across the parchment He pulled it off the door and read it:

_**Potter,**_

_**Test cancelled, due to meeting. Be prepared to execute a flawless potion in class today.**_

_**Snape**_

It was just like Snape to amend a test at the last minute! He hadn't had time to read ahead to the next chapter so he had no idea what potion they were working on today. He ran up to the library to get as much reading done as he could before the next class, which just happened to be potions. Bloody Hell!

Harry ran into Dean and Hermione in the library. Dean hadn't read the next chapter either so they all studied together. Hermione went into another one of her long lectures on the advantages of being prepared. Harry tuned her out half way through her speech and studied his potions book. Today they would be brewing Doxycide. He remembered using it at Grimmauld Place to get rid of the violent little fairies hiding in the drapes.

The hour passed quickly, leaving Harry only somewhat confident that he would pass without any mistakes. He was getting tired of Snape's bad attitude and had to keep reminding himself that it was better than the alternative, Severus had almost died. He'd come too close to losing his father to not appreciate even a mean Snape.

Harry, Dean and Hermione were on their way to Potions class, the last class of the day, when they ran into Goyle, Pansy and Millicent. All three Gryffindor instinctively grasped their wands when they saw the Slytherins coming their way. Oddly enough, the Slytherins not only didn't pick a fight with them, but they also appeared to bow their heads slightly when they glanced at Harry.

Harry forced down that uneasy feeling curling in his stomach. He didn't think his friends had noticed anything unusual but he missed the look Hermione was now giving him.

Potions class was about as bad as it had ever been. Snape took points from Gryffindor every chance he had. Halfway through the class Gryffindor was already down sixty points and they hadn't even gotten to the brewing part yet.

Harry's friends kept giving him inquiring looks every time Snape took points but all he could do was shrug back at them. He collected his ingredients and begun to start his potion, determined to get everything right.

Severus stood at the front of the class, ever watchful for any mistakes. The Doxycide potion was highly volatile until it was set. One mistake could cost someone an arm. His gaze stopped at Potter's worktable. He was stunned by the precision and accuracy the boy now showed, not to mention his perfect pace.

Not only were Potter's measurements exact but he was actually brewing a faultless potion. Severus stepped closer to the table, several thoughts running through his mind. Perhaps the boy had picked up good brewing practice by living with him? He peered into the cauldron, noticing the textbook mixture.

Harry was so immersed in his potion that he didn't even realize he was being watched until Severus stood over him. He looked up, caught off guard by the odd look of astonishment on Severus' face.

"What'd I do wrong, sir?" Harry asked, going over the potion in his mind for any mistakes he might have made.

"Did I say you did anything wrong, Potter?"

"No sir," Harry admitted, as he stirred his potion counter clockwise.

"Have you brewed this potion prior to today?" Snape asked suspiciously. "Students are not allowed to brew a potion as toxic as this one without supervision," he reprimanded sharply. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"I haven't brewed it before," Harry argued. "I swear, this is the first time."

"Another ten points for lying" Severus snapped.

"But …" Harry started.

At that moment, Snape's uncompromising expression changed to one of pain and alarm. Harry immediately knew his dad was being attacked by another memory.

Severus grasped onto the work table, unable to do anything else as the memory assaulted his brain. He could scarcely endure being caught in the throes of one of these memories in front of a classroom filled with students. Potter's cauldron shook, sloshing Doxycide over the rim and onto his hands.

Harry immediately moved his cauldron onto Hermione's table. He grabbed his cloak and wiped off Severus' hand, causing the man to look up at him. That was all it took for the Legilimens connection to be made.

The memory was a strong one, sending a mind numbing pain through Harry's brain. He tried to slow the memory down as best he could but this one unfurled at an alarming rate. He was barely aware of Hermione's panicked voice asking if she should get the headmaster.

Only by sheer willpower, Severus remained standing as the memory hit him like a spike in the brain. He felt the pain ease up once Potter took control.

_Potter was in the infirmary, severely beaten and on the verge of panicking. The boy had thrown an arm up in front of his face, as if to protect himself from being battered. Severus approached the bed with his hands out in front of him, to show he meant no harm._

"_It is just me. I made this potion for you to take away that dreaded fever," Snape saw Potter's face become calmer and reality take hold once more as the boy lowered his arm._

"_Erm, you didn't have to, you know. I-I'm sorry you had to waste your time, sir," Harry said in a near whisper. "Thank you for coming to get me. I know it's your holiday and all and I don't want you to waste anymore time with me. I'll figure out how to save Hedwig on my own."_

_Snape felt a twinge in his chest, this boy was sincere, he could see it in his eyes. He looked down on that battered face, with one black eye and a lip that continued to threaten to break open and start bleeding again. Why couldn't I see this before, he thought. Why didn't someone know he was being raised with such abuse?_

"_I thought Pomfrey was fixing those bruises Potter?" he asked._

"_Well, she tried, she really did but I guess my body stopped reacting to the creams and stuff. She said it was because my body had absorbed all it could take with my back and legs and all. Even the dreamless sleep potion isn't working," Harry slowly turned his head away from the potions master, not expecting any help._

"_Well, no matter Potter, we can try again tomorrow," said Snape quietly. When Harry would no longer look at him Snape slowly put his hand on the boy's arm. Potter looked back again with an odd look on his face. What was that... hope?_

"_Here Potter, take this for your fever. I'm not sure it will work any better then the last but its worth a try."_

_Harry let Snape hold the bottle to his mouth and tilt the potion in._

_Snape stood there waiting for the fever to come down. Twenty minutes later, Potter was still wide awake and very feverish. Snape decided to stay with him, maybe just till the boy fell asleep._

_Snape pulled his wand out and pointed to the chair across the room. The chair came flying over Harry and landed softly next to the bed. The Professor sat down on it and waited for sleep to take hold of the teen and the fever to leave._

_He watched as the boy's eyes slowly slid shut. He felt a deep satisfaction at being able to offer comfort to the abused teen._

The memory ended abruptly. Potter was slumped down to the floor with his hands pressed to his head. Severus reached for Potter's arm to help him stand.

"On your feet, Potter," Severus curtly instructed, barely able to remain standing himself.

Once Harry got to his feet, his mind cleared enough to think about the memory Severus had just recalled. He looked up into cold black eyes, disappointed by not seeing any new sentiment in them. He felt pressure building up behind his nose and eyes and knew that in a matter of minutes he would start to bleed.

He didn't want his dad to see the pain and damage these memories were causing him, not to mention all the students gawking at him. He pulled away from Severus' grip and headed for the door.

"Potter, get to my office at once," the Potion Master ordered. He could see the boy was struggling to stay upright. Potter continued walking, as if he hadn't heard the last command.

Hermione started to follow her friend but was brusquely ordered back to her seat. She hesitated a moment.

"Leave him Ms. Grainger! Have the students bottle their potions before cleaning up their work stations," Snape held himself upright as he made it to his office. Once there he sunk into his chair to recover from the disturbing memory.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry felt fortunate to make it out the door without collapsing. He stumbled his way down one more flight of stairs, holding onto the banister for dear life. He was completely unprepared as a spell hit him from behind right between the shoulder blades! The last thing he recalled was hitting his head on the last step as he crumbled to the ground.

Harry woke up in a daze. His head hurt worse than ever and his back felt like it was on fire. He went to grab his wand but realized it was not in his pocket any longer. He searched the surrounding area to no avail. Someone had hexed him, then taken his wand! Where had the auror been that was supposed to be on duty?

He made it to the dungeon apartment and staggered to his bedroom. He was halfway across the room when his nose started to bleed. His vision blurred and he realized blood was also dripping from his eyes. He dropped down to his knees as he tried to staunch the blood flow. Oh Merlin, his heart pounded with fear. What was happening to him?

It was another fifteen minutes before the bleeding finally stopped. There was a puddle of blood on the floor and his school shirt and tie were soaked through. He sat back on his feet and took his shirt off, using it to wipe up the blood from the floor.

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus considered this last memory. He started to put the pieces together from other memories. Draco had accused him of being cruel last night for the remarks he had made about Potter's family. It stood to reason that he had adopted the boy because Potter's own family had abused the unfortunate teen.

All his judgments of the boy were swiftly shattered. Not only had the weight of the wizarding world been placed on the boy but he had also been dealing in secrecy with abuse. That revelation made him quite uncomfortable with the sharp words he had leveled at the boy during supper last night. His regret manifested into shame, a feeling he was truly not comfortable with.

He had to know for sure, he had to speak with Potter. With that thought in mind he swept through his now empty classroom and down to his dungeon apartment. The boy's bedroom door was wide open so he didn't stop to knock. He froze in his tracks when he spotted Harry wiping up a puddle of blood.

"What has happened?" true alarm tinged Severus' words.

The moment the boy looked up he saw the deep gash across his forehead.

"I was attacked," Harry said, hoping that Severus thought the blood was due to the attack and not the returned memory. "Someone hit me from behind, so I didn't see who it was."

"Where was the auror on duty?" the Potion Master's voice was sharp, angry at the auror who failed to protect the boy.

"I don't know, sir," Harry said, wiping the last of the blood from the floor. "Whoever attacked me also took my wand."

Severus pulled his wand out and banished the stained shirt and tie from Potter's hands and the last of the blood from the floor.

"Come here," Severus said, observing the unsteadiness the boy displayed at the minor act of standing. He grasped Potter's arm, guiding him to the bed. His eyes took in the jagged angry scar on Potter's lower back, in addition to the bright red mark between the boy's shoulders, presumably the hex he had just been hit with.

"What happened to your back?" Snape asked, using his wand to tap the scar.

Harry flinched, turning his back away from the professor. He knew he couldn't answer that question without possibly damaging Severus' memories. Besides, he wasn't strong enough to help his dad should a new memory occur. He looked down, clenching his hands into fists.

Severus waited, when the boy refused to talk, he said, "That memory I just recovered, …tell me, was it your Muggle uncle that abused you?"

Harry nodded, eyes closed, "Yes, sir."

"Was he also responsible for that scar on your back?"

"Yes," Harry's voice broke on the word.

After a long moment of contemplation Severus finally asked with compunction, "Was this the reason I adopted you?"

"Part of it. I can't tell you the rest," Harry said, thinking of the dreams his mum had sent both of them. The dreams that had changed everything.

Severus stood in front of the teen and grasped his chin, forcing the boy to look up at him. He could tell the head wound was well within his ability to heal. He raised his wand to the open head wound.

With a softly spoken spell, Harry felt the wound seal shut.

Severus studied the wound, satisfied with the way it had almost disappeared. His eyes dropped to Harry's eyes.

He was taken aback by the look of hopefulness and trust in the boy's eyes. He stepped back abruptly, releasing his grip on Potter.

"Your head wound is healed." Severus said, uneasy with the his own emotions.

"Thank you, sir."

"You contacted the Headmaster regarding the attack, I assume?"

"No, sir," Harry said, thinking that he should have done that first thing. Severus lifted an eyebrow but didn't admonish him.

"I must contact Albus to report the attack. As far as your wand is concerned, you may rest assured that a thorough search shall be conducted. Until your wand is located you must remain in the apartment. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"Narcissa will be joining us for supper. Please endeavor to be on time," with that said Severus swept from the room.

Harry sat on the bed feeling a mixture of disappointment and uneasiness. Would his dad even be the same once he got his full memory back?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

At exactly six o'clock Harry walked out to the living room. He had stayed in his bedroom until the last possible minute with a fever raging and his head pounding. The last thing he wanted to do was eat. Narcissa was seated at the dining room table and Severus had just entered from the kitchen with a bottle of wine in his hand. Harry didn't see Draco and dreaded the thought of having supper with just the two adults.

"Hello," Harry said to Narcissa, "Is Draco joining us?"

"Not tonight," the haughty woman said, feeling rather annoyed with the boy's unwelcome presence, "I'm surprised you are not out practicing with the rest of the students wishing to try out for the Quidditch team? Or possibly you think you don't need the practice?"

"No, I wish I could practice too."

"Mr. Potter has lost his wand, thus forcing him to remain in my apartment for the foreseeable future," Severus stated with disparagement. "And before you ask," he looked at Harry, " No, your wand was not found. Albus believes it is not on the school premises any longer."

"Will I need to get another wand?" Harry asked, not liking the idea at all.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Yes, I suppose I will need to take you to Ollivanders in the morning. I hope you understand what an inconvenience this is."

"Sorry."

"Shame on you, Harry James Potter," Narcissa admonished, "that was quite a senseless thing to do. You should have kept a better eye on your wand."

Harry was taken aback. What right did Narcissa have to lecture him!?! He kept his eyes firmly on his plate, fearing that he would lose it with the obnoxious witch if he looked at her.

"It is irresponsibility like that which makes you hazardous to others," Narcissa scolded. "Draco would never lose something so important. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Severus may have thought that Potter needed more discipline but he found himself quite annoyed that anyone but _him_ would lecture the boy. A feeling inside took hold that wanted to shield the boy from the witch's sharp words. He was none too pleased that Narcissa was overstepping her bounds.

"Furthermore, it is downright childish to …" Narcissa was suddenly interrupted.

"Enough!" Severus snapped. "Leave- him- be."

"Severus, I was just trying to help," Narcissa pouted, quite stung by the reprimand. "We both know what sort of people raised him and the many lessons they failed to teach …" Narcissa reared back in her chair when Severus interrupted her again. This time by leaning across the table with a menacing glare.

"Potter is _my_ son and I will instruct him as _I_ see fit. This subject is closed," Severus growled out. He sat back before snatching up his glass of wine, taking several deep swigs, as he tried to recover from the words that had just burst from his mouth. Had he meant to say "son"?

Harry felt his heart skip a beat. He was afraid to look up, afraid Severus would realize what he had just said and take it all back. Instead he looked up at Narcissa. Upon seeing her irate expression, he gave her a big grin that he knew was quite disrespectful.

She huffed out noisily but kept her mouth shut.

Supper continued with strained conversation between the two adults. No one brought up the subject of wands again.

Harry tried to concentrate on the discussion but his head was pounding. His stomach protested the sight of food. He had thought he was doing a good job at hiding his fever but then he noticed Severus' gaze lingering on him. He pushed his food around on his plate, scooping up a small amount but not eating any.

Narcissa was none too pleased with the re-established bond between Harry and Severus. She thought something may have happened to bring them closer once more, especially after Severus' rebuke. She wasn't happy to see Severus looking concerned over the unhealthy boy.

"Potter, do you plan on playing with your food for the rest of the evening or are you actually going to consume any of it?" Severus asked, his tone not as sharp as it usually was when he spoke to the teen.

"I ate a big lunch," Harry lied. "Would you mind very much if I were excused, sir?"

"I thought we went through this last night, " Narcissa snapped, clearly still holding a grudge, "It is rude manners to leave a supper table before everybody is finished."

Harry was on the verge of telling the spiteful woman what she could do with her opinion when Severus spoke up.

Severus spoke as if he were speaking to a first year, in other words, with no patience, "I believe Potter was speaking to me."

Severus looked back at Harry. He could see the fever had gotten much worse and knew it was due to the boy helping him earlier that day, "You may be excused."

Harry stood up but grasped onto the table as the room started to spin. In the next moment he felt Severus take hold of his arm.

"It wouldn't due to have you end up in the infirmary again," Severus kept his hand on Potter's back as the boy made an unsteady path down the hallway.

Once in the bedroom he parked the teen against the bed. He looked at the odd green covers on the bed, noticing a snake and a lion.

"What is this?". Severus asked, pointing to the covers.

Harry had been leaning against the bed, he turned around to look at the covers. "I got cold and didn't want you banishing my blanket away."

"Ahh," Severus said, remembering the red curtains and Gryffindor blanket. He looked around the room, taking in the stark change from just a few days ago. The shelves and table tops were bare now, gone were the boy's personal belongings.

That peculiar feeling of guilt reared it's ugly head again, compelling him to ask, "Where is all that Gryffindor rubbish, you felt duty-bound to display?"

"I didn't think you wanted it in your home. I put it in my trunk," Harry answered as he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off, to get ready for bed.

Severus stopped Harry from pulling his t-shirt over his head, "Let me see your back. I would like to see if that spell you were hit with has healed."

Harry turned around, facing the headboard.

Severus took in the bright red spot between Potter's shoulder blades. He waved his wand over it a few times, draining any left over curse that might still be there. He heard the teen give an audible sigh of relief, confirming his suspicion that Potter had been hit with a curse.

"Why hasn't Pomfrey healed your scars," the Potion Master asked abruptly as his gaze settled on that jagged scar below Potter's ribcage.

Harry kept his forehead pressed up to the headboard, "I don't think she can. I hate them," He fingered the one on his neck. "They remind me of the worst times of my life."

"Accio scar potion," Severus called out.

Harry turned to see the potion float through the door and into his father's open hand.

Severus motioned for him to turn around once more.

A moment later Harry felt skillful fingers rubbing the healing balm into the knife wound scar. There was an instant of a sharp sting which caused him to flinch.

"Relax," Harry heard Severus say in a soothing tone. Then Severus applied the potion to the bite mark on his neck.

"If this does not work I shall brew a potion that does work," Severus stated. He handed Harry the fever potion before standing up and straightening his robes. "Rest," came his final command before he strode out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Much later that evening, after Narcissa had gone home, Severus stopped outside of Potter's bedroom door. He stepped inside the room, shaking his head when he saw how the teen had fallen asleep on top of the covers. He nudged the sleepy teen to get under the covers.

The boy rolled over, and in a sleepy voice said, "Dad?"

"Go to sleep," Severus softly chided.

He stood by the bedside for a moment as another minor memory slipped into his consciousness. Yes, he was quite convinced he had helped the boy to bed on other occasions. Such a peculiar feeling swelled in his chest at that moment.

Before leaving the room he pulled his wand out and spelled the curtains and bedcovers to the Gryffindor red they had once been. Though he left the lion and snake the same, rather liking the bedcovers that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXTBC


	32. Chapter 32 The Wand

32 - The Wand

Morning came too early on Saturday for Harry. He wasn't ready to get out of bed after the long sleepless night he had. He wished he could just stay under the warm blankets and rest. A sharp knock on his half open door forced him to sit up quickly.

Severus stood at the open doorway, scrutinizing the teenager sitting on the bed. He could tell the boy had little to no sleep the previous night. Potter didn't look well to him, with his pasty complexion and dark circles under his eyes. Severus walked further into the room, all the way up to the bed before he felt the magical sound barrier.

"You have placed a wandless sound barrier charm?" Severus stated as Potter raised his hand to cancel the charm.

The teen nodded.

Severus was quite taken aback that the teen could perform such a complicated charm without using a wand. He wondered just how bad these nightmares were to force the boy to go through so much trouble to hide them. "Why?" he asked.

"Nightmares," was all the boy said as he grabbed for his glasses.

"What are the nightmares of?"

Potter dropped his chin and just stared at the ground. Severus presumed the boy had many different incidents in which might plague him. "How do you calm yourself after you have had one of these nightmares?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I usually can't go back to sleep. I'm used to them though … it's no big deal."

It looked as if it was becoming a "big deal" to Severus' eyes. The teen looked sickly to him, he knew it was due to lack of sleep, along with little to no food. "I would like you to use the dreamless sleeping potion for the next few days. You must begin to eat. You look unhealthy."

Harry looked at his father. To him, Severus looked just as bad but he kept himself from saying so. "Yes, sir."

"Your godfather has been here already this morning," Severus said, his voice becoming increasingly bitter. "He felt I was not capable of protecting you adequately whilst we are at Diagon Alley this morning. You should know, I refused his offer to join us and sent him away."

Oh Merlin, Harry could only imagine what a incident that must have been. He was rather surprised that the Professor was still in a reasonable mood after a scene like that. He felt bad for Sirius. He hadn't been a very good godson lately and felt he should try harder. "I'll write to Sirius when we get back, just to let him know that I'm okay."

"That is entirely up to you," Severus remarked as he headed for the door. "Get dressed, we shall be leaving within the hour. I expect you to eat before we leave."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, standing up and stretching his back

XXXXXXXXXX

Diagon Alley shined bright after the heavy snow of the previous night. The sidewalks were slick with melted snow, causing everyone to use a sticking charm on their boots and shoes. Harry wished he had his wand so he could use that same charm on his own boots. He picked up his pace to keep up with the professor's long strides.

The streets were filled with busy shoppers, causing him to pull his cloak up over his head to avoid anymore added attention. Harry thought about Severus' reaction just a few moments ago, when they had stepped through the floo and into the Leaky Cauldron. Tom had yelled out a hearty congratulations to them, causing every head in the bar to turn and look. Once people recognized who they were they immediately came over to thank them and offer their congratulations.

Snape seemed to be quite put out by all the added attention. He had given Harry a sharp look, letting Harry know just how annoying he found this whole business to be.

Harry had shrugged back, trying to convey that he didn't have any control over what other people thought of him. After that, it seemed as if the professor was back to treating him austerely. Harry tried not to let it bother him too much, thinking instead of the way the professor had cared for him last night. It had felt good to have his old dad back, even if it was for just a few moments.

They were just passing Gringott's Bank when Harry thought to ask, "Excuse me, sir?"

Severus stopped to see what the delay was. "What is it? I've a busy schedule to maintain, Potter."

"Gringott's, sir," Harry said indicating the bank, "I should get some money for the wand."

Snape walked up the steps leading into the bank, huffing out in annoyance. He felt an odd desire to pay for Potter's wand but he disregarded those thoughts, considering them as irrational.

As soon as they stepped into the bank there was a moments pause before bedlam broke out. Cheers and shouts of welcome were heard causing Harry to hesitate walking in any further. He stood at the door quite shocked that the Goblins would actually be thanking _him, _since Goblins were always so reserved.

"Welcome Mr. Potter. Welcome Professor Snape," greeted the Goblin in charge with a deep bow. "How may we serve you most esteemed gentlemen today?"

Severus had never had such service before from the Goblins. Even with the large fortune his family held, he had never experienced such special treatment. He turned back around to see Potter hesitating at the entrance. He snapped his fingers, indicating that Potter should come forward. The boy seemed quite embarrassed by the attention.

It took Harry twice as long as it should have to obtain his sack full of galleons. He kept expecting sharp words from Severus at the added attention but oddly enough, the professor didn't say anything to him. Once they left the bank, amongst more shouts of gratitude, Harry pulled his cloak hood up once more to hide his face.

"Sorry about all that, sir," Harry said, as soon as they were out on the sidewalk. "I didn't know the Goblins were going to act that way."

"Of course you did not," Snape said, his tone slightly bewildered, "I have never seen the Goblins behave with such adoration … not even to Albus."

Harry didn't reply to that. He concentrated on walking without slipping since his head was still spinning from that awful cart ride to get to his vault. Why did those carts have to go so fast around those turns? He slipped on a patch of snow but caught himself before he fell.

Severus stopped walking to study the teen more carefully, noticing for the first time how every step seemed to be an effort for the boy. "Potter, come here."

He waited for the boy to catch up to him before pulling his wand out. He pointed it at Potter's boots and called out a sticking charm.

"Thanks," Harry said. He was surprised when Severus placed a hand on his shoulder and left it there.

Severus left his hand on the boy's shoulder for security reasons, or at least that is what he told himself. There was a crowd gathering behind them as they walked down the street, causing Severus to become uneasy regarding the safety of his charge. By the time they made it to Ollivanders Wand Shop, the group of admirers had swelled considerably.

Severus pushed the teen into the shop before locking the door behind them.

Ollivander looked up from his work bench. "Ahh, Mr. Potter, welcome. Professor Snape."

"Potter requires another wand," Snape snapped out, annoyed by all the admirers lurking just outside the door.

"I do not have another quite like the one you had before, Mr. Potter. Did you lose the old one?" Ollivander's eyes looked even larger behind the bottle lens glasses.

"No sir, someone took it," Harry said, eyeing the chair in the corner. He just needed to sit for a minute, his head still spun with dizziness.

"Ahh," Ollivander said, "The history of that wand alone gives it power. It may find it's own way back to you."

"Power?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Ollivander replied, grabbing a ladder to reach a box on the top shelf. "That wand took down He-who-must-not-be-named. Some of _his _power may have been transferred into your wand upon his death.

"Then I don't want that wand anyway. I don't want a wand that has any part of Voldemort in it," Harry stridently declared.

Ollivander brought down three long thin boxes. "These are the wands that most closely match the one you had before." He opened the box on the top and took out a brown holly wand with fancy scroll work at the handle. He handed it to Harry, handle first.

"The core has the feather of a very magical white owl. Quite rare," Ollivander declared.

Right before Harry took hold of the wand, there was a loud explosion coming from the street, followed by yelling and screaming. Harry grabbed the wand and faced the door. He was angered when his cloak collar was grabbed by Snape and he was flung back behind the counter. He lost his footing and fell back on his bum.

Snape leaned down to face him. "Apparate now!" The professor immediately turned towards the door, with his wand in the ready.

No way would Harry leave his dad behind! He knew Severus wasn't supposed to apparate and didn't want to leave him alone to fight whoever was trying to get at them.

"But I can fight too!" Harry yelled.

Before Snape had a chance to answer back, a bolt of lightening exploded through the door, splintering the wood right down the middle. The door fell open, one half still on it's hinges, the other half lay on the floor. Another curse raced through the door, blasting apart the chair that Harry had been thinking of sitting in earlier and knocking Snape's wand from his hand. Smoke filled the room, making it hard to see properly.

Harry scrambled to his feet, new wand in hand. Ollivander disappeared with a pop as he disapparated.

"Potter, apparate now!" came Snape's sharp command as he scanned the room for his wand.

Harry was just about to apparate when the smoke cleared a little and he saw _it_. He saw Bellatrix holding _**his **_wand before her like a trophy! She was casting anit-apparition spells that would prevent Harry from leaving. Now that Harry saw his own wand in that bitch's hand, he knew he wanted it back!

"Hello," Bellatrix said, a wicked smile spread across her face. Four death eaters stepped in behind her with masks on. "Do you like my new wand, Harry? I'm keeping it safe until our Master returns."

Severus growled out in frustration over Potter's hesitation to leave. Didn't Potter know what dire circumstances they happened to be in at the moment?. To hell with the wand! He tried to step closer to the boy but was hit by a burning hex from one of the death eaters wearing a mask. His arm flared in pain as he staggered back to the wall.

Rage went through Harry, over seeing his dad hurt. He channeled his emotions into a powerful binding spell.

Severus was shocked when Potter threw out two forceful hexes, breaking through the death eater's blocks and effectively wrapping chains around two of them. The other two death eaters tried to break their comrades free but Harry's chain hex was too strong.

For once, Harry silently thanked Moody for all that harsh training.

Severus had no idea the boy was so powerful! "Cover me!" he commanded as he dove across the shop, pointing at his wand, "Accio wand!" All the hundreds of wands on the shelves shook in their boxes but only his wand flew to his hand.

Harry had a block up just as the other two death eaters spelled several hexes at them. Bella was concentrating on breaking through Harry's block with a blasting curse.

Harry's block held strong against the barrage of hexes thrown at both of them. He wanted to get his dad out of there quick, since Severus wasn't supposed to be casting hexes in his fragile condition. The only thing holding him back from leaving was the sight of his wand in Bella's hand. He couldn't stomach the thought of Voldemort getting a hold of it one day nor the thought of Bellatrix casting spells against him with his own wand.

The hexes and dark spells were beginning to weaken Harry's block. Harry was getting concerned for Severus now that the man was sending back his own wicked hexes. They just had to hold out until Aurors showed up or even Order members.

Harry could feel his block beginning to buckle. If he could just take down Bella then he could make a grab for his wand. She shot out a curse that was shaped like an arrow. It pierced his block and was heading right for Severus! Severus was so caught up in his own fight with the other two death eaters that he didn't even notice the hex coming right for him.

Harry didn't think twice about throwing himself in front of his dad to take the hit. The arrow broke through the block and grazed the side of his head.

Severus turned just in time to see what the teen had done.

Harry pointed his wand at Bellatrix and cast his own stinging hex. The hex caught her on the side of the leg, momentarily forcing her down to her knees.

"You're a naughty boy, Harry," Bellatrix said, standing up and stepping over the two death eaters in chains. "Do I need to punish you again?"

Something inside Harry just snapped. He filled with rage and hatred at her words. The culmination of all that she had done to ruin his life came to a head. He was on the verge of casting a Crucio when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Severus had edged his way closer to Harry, wanting to stop him before the young man did something he would later regret. He knew Bellatrix was responsible for those bite marks on Potter's neck and suspected she was also responsible for the other injuries the boy had covering his back, as well.

Harry changed his curse to a Bellatora filled with all the pain and rage he could muster. The curse had so much power behind it that he felt his hand burn as he cast it!

The curse flew at the wicked woman in a fiery red arrow, knocking her back into the wall.

Bellatrix fell to the ground, curling up in agony. She couldn't keep her grip on Harry's wand and it dropped to the floor as she screamed out in pain. Even through her haze of pain she reached out, trying to grab for the coveted wand.

"Accio wand," Severus called out, grabbing Potter's wand as it flew through the air.

Bella yelled out, "Retreat!"

One of the death eaters set off a port key and all five death eaters disappeared.

Harry looked around as the dust began to settle in the smoky room.

"Your wand," Severus said, handing Harry's wand to him with shaky hands.

As soon as the wand touched Harry's hand he felt as if a part of himself was restored. He placed the other wand he had been using back in the box in which it came.

"Where did you learn to fight like that," Severus asked, his tone conveying respect.

Harry smiled, his head spinning like mad, "That's a long story, sir. I think Dumbledore wants you to remember that on your own."

"You are hurt," Severus stated, raising his hand to Harry's hair. He could see the gash was still oozing blood.

It was at that moment that Severus realized how much the teen valued him. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Harry would have fought till the end to protect him.

Harry's own hand went to the cut but Severus grasped it, stopping him from touching the wound. The professor held his hand for a moment.

"You would make any man proud to have a son like you," Severus didn't know why he said that but knew it was heartfelt.

Harry felt himself swelling with emotion. Was his dad back!?! Was this nightmare finally over?

Just then several pops could be heard outside the door and the place suddenly filled with Order members.

The first person through the door was Albus. He rushed to the two men looking them over for injury. "We were blocked from apparating in. The block just let up."

A black dog came bounding through the door, knocking Harry back against the counter when it jumped against his chest. In a flash the dog became a man and Sirius caught his godson in his arms.

"Harry! Your safe," Sirius said with so much worry it caught Harry off guard. "We couldn't get to you."

Harry was barely able to remain standing now that his adrenaline was no longer pumping through his veins. He leaned against the counter and let his godfather help to hold him up.

"Harry, are you hurt?" Sirius asked as he felt the weight of the teen slump against him.

"M'okay," Harry mumbled. That was the last thing he remembered before his world turned to black.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next time he woke up he was in the infirmary. He was too tired to think about what had happened. Sleep called for him again but he looked to the side and saw Severus sleeping in the chair next to his bed. The man looked worse than he had ever seen him. With a slight hesitation he reached out and placed his own hand on top of his father's.

Severus opened his eyes. He sat up straighter, then looked down at the hand atop his own. Several long moments passed before he turned his hand over and grasped onto his son's hand. He squeezed it gently, trying to convey the bond he felt deep inside.

Harry felt his eyes drooping shut, he fought against it, wanting instead to talk with his dad.

"Sleep," Severus said in a quiet voice, "I will be here when you awake."

Harry let his eyes shut and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXTBC

Hello Friends,

Sorry for the delay. I fully intended on getting this out by Friday but the website wouldn't take the chapter. It kept saying "high traffic". Oh well, here it is.

I have a question for you: has this story ever made you cry?

As an author, I am really curious if you feel the same emotions as I do when I'm writing the story.

Thanks, I love ya all,

Rachel


	33. Chapter 33 Choices

33 - Choices

XXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the delay, I went to Las Vegas to see the Tigerjam!!!

XXXXXXXXXX On with the show!

The next time Harry awoke it was to the sound of Severus having a wicked fight with Sirius. He sat up and grabbed his glasses just in time to see Sirius take a swing at Severus. Severus stepped back avoiding the punch, and had his wand on Sirius before the man had a chance to grab hold of his own wand.

"Whoa! Wait!" Harry yelled from his bed. He tried to get out of bed but his legs got tangled in the sheets. Severus and Sirius stopped fighting just long enough to tell him to get back in bed.

"Potter, stay put," Severus instructed, pushing Harry back against the pillows.

"Don't you dare manhandle my godson!" Sirius yelled, wand clutched tight and pointed at Snape. "You've caused him enough harm!"

"Yes, and I suppose you judge yourself to be an exceedingly superior parent? How hastily you overlook the fact that you almost killed _**my son **_by hexing him with a **dark spell**!?!"

"What about what you've done to him, you greasy bat! Your aunt almost killed him!" Sirius yelled back.

Harry yelled out, "Stop! Both of you, just stop!"

Dumbledore roared out his own command from the infirmary door, "Gentlemen, lower your wands and act your age!" He strode across the room with a look of fury on his face.

Severus immediately pocketed his wand but Sirius gripped his tighter, although he did sit down on the edge of Harry's bed.

"There will be no more fighting," Dumbledore said, his voice much calmer. He looked to Harry and placed a hand upon his shoulder, "How are you feeling, Harry?"

"Um, okay …what's going on?" Harry sat back and looked from Sirius to Severus with a wary expression.

Sirius spoke up first, "Snape took you to Diagon Alley and refused the extra protection I offered! I could have been there! I could have stopped all this from happening to you!"

"You would have just added more confusion to the situation," Snape snidely remarked. "_My son _and I did just fine without your help."

Harry thought Severus was using the phrase _'my son' _just to spite Sirius.

Sirius jumped up, pointing at Harry as he spoke, but glaring at Severus, "You call that JUST FINE! Look at him, Snape! Look at my godson! He looks like death!"

"He looks much healthier than he did when he lay dying in my arms as a six year old child," Snape's tone was deathly quiet and filled with loathing. When that memory had returned, Severus had found it so unbelievable that he had to confirm the validity of it with Albus.

"Stop, just stop!" Harry yelled before things got out of control again.

Dumbledore gave both men a sharp look, "Gentlemen, may I have a word with you in Poppy's office?"

"Wait! Since you'll be talking about me I would prefer you stayed out here so I could be a part of the conversation," Harry couldn't hide the irritation he felt at being left out of yet another conversation regarding him.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the impertinent tone Harry was using.

Albus shook his head, "No Harry, this conversation is specifically for the adults responsible for your care. However, I happen to know that there have been three people waiting anxiously to see you. Perhaps this is a good time to let them in?"

Harry looked towards Sirius, wishing he could tell his godfather to stop worrying so much about him but he didn't want to say that in front of Severus. "Alright, I guess."

"Very good," Albus said and patted Harry on the shoulder to let him know everything would be okay. He called forth Dobby to go fetch the three visitors, then followed Severus and Sirius into the office.

A moment later Ron, Hermione and Ginny came bounding through the door.

"Harry!" all three Gryffindor said at the same time.

"Hi!" Harry couldn't help but to smile as he saw his three best friends come running to his bed.

Ginny immediately hugged him tight, "Harry, Bill told us all about the attack at Diagon Alley this morning. Were you hurt?"

"Of course he was hurt, you twit," Ron exclaimed, "He's sitting in a bed in the infirmary!"

"I wasn't hurt that bad," Harry quickly said, "Just a little cut on my head."

Hermione looked dubious over that statement, "Harry you look really ill. Are you sure it was just a little cut?"

"Bellatrix tried her best but I think I got the best of her this time around," Harry shot back.

Ginny pushed back the hair on his forehead then leaned forward and kissed his scar. "I was so worried about you. When's this all going to end?"

Harry grabbed up both her hands into his, "I don't know. I thought it was over but …I can't tell you anything yet."

"What the bloody hell's going on now, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head, "I can't say. I'll tell you as soon as I can though."

Poppy's office door opened at that moment and both Albus and Sirius walked out. Dumbledore didn't stop to chat but winked at Harry on his way out the door.

Sirius said hello to the other Gryffindor before sitting on Harry's bed, "Well kiddo, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow at the try outs. Dumbledore just hired me to be the assistant coach for the Hogwarts team!"

All four Gryffindor congratulated him.

"Wow, Sirius, that's great!" Harry said, truly happy for his godfather.

"This is going to be the greatest team ever," Ron exclaimed with excitement. "I better get back to practice. The Slytherins haven't been practicing at all. They're probably up to a dodgy trick to cheat their way on the team."

Severus cleared his throat.

Ron's eyes grew bigger, he hadn't even been aware the Potion Master had stepped into the room.

"Yes, because all Slytherin are dodgy, are they not, Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked, using his most ominous tone.

"N-no, that's not, I didn't mean…" Ron stuttered.

"Give the kid a break, Snape!" Sirius said, coming to Ron's defense. He stood up then patted Harry on the foot, "I should probably get going, kiddo. Glad to see you're doing good."

"Thanks for coming. Sirius. I'm really glad you're going to be around now that you're coaching."

"Yup, I'll be around to keep an eye on you," Sirius said, giving Snape a piercing look.

Severus ignored the mutt, having just had a thorough reprimand from the headmaster. He watched the mutt give Harry a hug before heading out the door.

He shifted his glare to Potter. "I will be down in my laboratory should you require my assistance." He turned to go.

"Wait!" Harry called out, not sure what he would say but knowing he didn't want his dad to leave him in here. "How long do I have to stay here?"

Severus furrowed his brow in consternation. Potter was clearly distressed, the events of the morning must still be causing him anxiety, "Madame Pomfrey feels it best that you remain under her care for at least another day or possibly two. She seems rather unconvinced that I could take proper care of you. Do you have an objection to remaining in the infirmary?"

Harry hated the thought of being stuck here for another day. Ever since Vespa had kidnapped him from the infirmary, he had always hated the place. He wished his girlfriend wasn't here so he could tell Severus how he truly felt. "Couldn't I just rest in the dungeon?"

"Pomfrey was quite adamant that you should stay."

Harry looked at his friends, then back to Severus, then just blurted out, "I don't want to stay." Bloody hell, he felt like he was six again. His face flushed with shame.

Severus could hear the stress in Potter's voice. He gave Potter a nod, then headed back into Pomfrey's office and shut the door behind him.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked. "You're not afraid to stay here, are you?"

Harry looked away, "No."

"Honestly Ronald," Hermione said in exasperation, "Don't you ever think before opening that mouth of yours? I'd like to see _you_ fight against Bellatrix Lestrange after being kidnapped by her and then not show some signs of trepidation."

"I'm not afraid!" Harry snapped out, "It's just …"

"Relax, Harry," Ginny said, taking hold of his hand once more, "Nobody in this whole world would ever accuse **you** of being scared. Ron's just being a git. He's one to talk anyway…he's afraid of spiders." She gave Ron a swift punch to the arm. Then, wanting to change the subject, she asked, "Try-outs are tomorrow. Do you think you'll be able to go?"

"I'll be there," Harry said.

"You're coming to the party afterwards, aren't you?" Ginny asked.

"I wouldn't miss it. Besides, I need a little fun."

"The twins sent over a new drink they'll be selling at their shop. They say it's brilliant," Ron announced, "The only warning they sent was to keep any of the teachers from getting a hold of a bottle."

"Maybe you shouldn't try it, Harry," Hermione warned, "You don't look so good and we don't really know what effects the drink will cause."

"Do I really look that bad?" Harry asked, a bit annoyed to be told how bad he looked, for the third time in the last ten minutes.

"You're still a heart throb to me," Ginny whispered in his ear, pulling Harry into an embrace then kissed him on the lips.

Ron made a derogatory remark, while Hermione said, "How sweet."

That happened to be the same moment that Severus stepped back into the room. Poppy followed behind wearing a scowl.

Severus shook his head when he saw Potter wrapped up in an embrace.

"Please do not let me interrupt," he said sarcastically. He watched the teens pull away from each other.

"Would you like to leave?" Severus asked Harry.

"You mean I get to go?" Harry asked with a smile. His friends smiled as well.

Poppy was now standing at his bedside with a frown on her face, "Your father has assured me that you will remain in bed and that you _will_ eat."

"Yes Ma'am," Harry said, lifting up the covers to see what he was wearing. He discovered he had on the standard infirmary pajamas. He swung his legs out of the bed and grabbed the robe his father tossed at him. He shoved his feet in the boots he had worn earlier that day.

"May we come to visit him, sir?" Hermione boldly asked the Professor.

Severus gave a curt nod before heading for the door. Harry gave Ginny one last hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before following Severus.

As soon as they stepped into the dungeon apartment, Hedwig flew out of the bedroom and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Hey girl, I missed you too," Harry whispered, scratching the bird on her head.

Severus pointed to the sofa, "Lie down. I'll not be accused of shirking my duties should you fail to heal properly." He spelled the fire up high to take the chill out of the air.

Harry flopped down on the sofa then toed his shoes off, letting them fall to the ground. A moment later a quilt was flung over his legs by Severus.

"Stay put," the professor instructed. "I shall be down in my laboratory should you need me."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied. "Thanks for getting me out of there. I thought I would be stuck there for another day."

"I feel as if I am missing something significant as to _why_ you do not like the infirmary? I find myself becoming increasingly frustrated with the voids in my memory," Severus quietly admitted, as he stood at the foot of the sofa.

This was the first time his dad had opened up to him. Harry wished he could fill in all the blank spots for Severus but knew it would only cause harm. "Those memories will come back," he offered, wishing to come up with something a bit more comforting.

"Until then, I fear I have not been the person you seem to be seeking out for reassurance. It is not in my temperament to be nurturing and that is what I realize you most need after all you have been through," Severus plainly stated.

"I'm sixteen," Harry replied, embarrassed by the thought that he needed nurturing. "You're doing just fine, sir."

"Severus," Severus said, "You may call me _Severus_. I am not quite ready for …the other name."

Harry nodded, glad they were at least heading in the right direction but wishing they did not have to start all over again.

Severus sat down on the edge of the coffee table and faced the teen with a somber expression. "I know you feel strongly about residing with me, however I would not blame you, should you choose to stay with Black and Lupin. Perhaps just temporarily?" Before Harry could protest, Severus put a hand up, "Just consider the option."

"I don't need to," Harry said. "I'm staying."

"You should know … Albus came to speak to me while you were unconscious. The Auror on duty during the attack has not been found yet."

"Who is it?" Harry asked, heart thumping madly as he thought of Tonks.

"Shacklebolt. There were no signs of a struggle or fight left behind. He seems to have just disappeared. There is something else …. Albus feels it is imperative that I regain my memories before the ministry finds out I lost them."

"Is there anyway to speed things up?" Harry asked, noting the dark circles under the professor's eyes for the first time.

"Albus believes he has found a way to help restore the memories. It would be similar to the way you have helped me in the past but this time Albus would be the one to manage the memories. It involves putting us both into a magically induced coma. It is risky for him to do such a thing, considering his age, so we would only do this as a last resort," Severus stated, lowering the fire a bit.

"I can do it for you," Harry eagerly offered, not sure the intensity of the spell would be good for a man as old as professor Dumbledore.

"I think not. It is far too precarious a spell to ask of you."

"Is it dangerous for you as well?"

Severus bowed his head, not sure he should answer that question truthfully. He was quite aware of how protective the boy had become. Before he could say anything further, Harry spoke up.

"It _is_ risky," Harry stated. "I don't want either of you to do it then."

"We will speak again. Until then I must spend some time down in my laboratory working on a nutritional suppliment to put some color back into your face."

XXXXXXX

Harry couldn't shake the idea that the adoption was putting his father at risk. He didn't want Dumbledore or Severus to do anything that could permanently hurt them.

Ten minutes later he was still staring into the fireplace, thinking about how much trouble he had become to Severus, when the fire suddenly turned green. Narcissa stepped out with white robes fluttering about her. She looked around the room before starring down her aristocratic nose at him.

Hedwig squawked loudly, taking flight out of the room.

"I hear you are causing more trouble," Narcissa said with aversion. "I should think you have caused poor Severus enough trouble without this latest fiasco."

Harry sat up, giving the witch a sneer of his own, "How do you know what happened?"

"I received a letter from Walden MacNair's wife telling me all about your little temper tantrum today at Ollivanders."

"It's none of your business," Harry said, anger rising.

"You think not!?! You almost killed my sister! What sort of monster are you?" Narcissa hissed.

"She deserved what she got!"

"You're lucky you didn't get Severus killed today," the witch pulled her white gloves off, tossing them onto the coffee table.

Severus came into the room at that moment. He stood in the doorway with sleeves rolled up and a bottle of potion in his hand. "Narcissa, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"Severus, dear! I was so worried about you. I came as soon as I heard about the trouble today at Ollivanders. Are you hurt?" Narcissa asked, going to the man and placing a hand on his arm.

Severus immediately rolled down his sleeve, not wanting to dwell on his own injury in front of the boy. "I am fine," he stated.

Harry began to stand up but his father was immediately at his side, gently pushing him back down to the sofa.

"Stay put," Severus instructed.

"Shall we ask Draco to join us for supper?" Narcissa asked, inviting herself to stay.

Severus gave his consent on the stipulation that Potter must rest until supper arrived. Harry agreed but asked to go into his own room until then.

"Fine," Severus said, "But do try and get some sleep."

Harry stood up and started to walk out of the room but was stopped by Narcissa's next question to Severus.

"Severus, Draco tells me that you generously agreed to help him prepare for the Quidditch try outs. I was surprised by the gesture, seeing that your own son would be competing for the same position." Narcissa gave Harry an unabashed smirk.

"Albus believes there will be two positions open for seeker. The professional Quidditch team will have the regular number of players but the student team will be doubled. It will help to balance out the teams."

Harry couldn't help smiling at the thought of him and Draco playing on the same team..

Severus turned to face Harry, "I am not convinced you will be deemed well enough to compete."

"I'll be recovered by tomorrow," Harry quickly claimed.

"We will see," Severus said, following the teen down the hallway. Once Harry was settled in bed, Severus gave him the potion he had found in his laboratory. Apparently he had already brewed several batches of nutritional supplement before his injury. "This should speed your recovery. I am well aware of your desire to try out tomorrow but I must caution you against getting your hopes up. Madame Pomfrey _will_ have the final say."

"When are you and Draco going to practice?" Harry asked, hoping his voice didn't convey the jealous pang he felt.

"This evening," Severus said, taking back the empty vial of potion. "Right after supper."

"Oh," Harry pulled his blankets up and faced the wall, his back to the professor.

Severus stood by the bedside trying to evaluate what problem the boy might have with his training Draco. Coming to the conclusion that Potter must just be feeling resentful for not being able to practice himself, he spelled off the lights before walking out the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

That night during supper, Narcissa continually brought up the try outs scheduled for the next day.

Harry tried to find his own excitement over the events but felt it harder than expected. There was still the very real possibility that he would not be allowed to play. He couldn't help noting how much Severus and Draco had in common.

They not only spoke of Quidditch but also potions and various Slytherin students. He hadn't seen his father this relaxed for quite some time. He also couldn't deny the way Severus looked at Narcissa. It was obvious that they fancied each other by the looks that passed between them.

When supper ended, Narcissa made a big deal of thanking Severus for his generous offer to coach Draco. Once Draco left to get ready for practice, she showed her gratitude by pulling Severus into a tight embrace and kissing him soundly.

Harry was mortified to be in the same room. He immediately headed for the hallway.

Severus recovered his decorum, pulling out of the embrace in time to see Potter making a beeline for his bedroom. Serves the boy right after acting that same way earlier in the infirmary, he thought.

Once Narcissa saw that Severus might be concerned for the awful little vagrant, she made sure to show her own concern for the boy.

"Will Harry be okay?" Narcissa asked, feigning concern. "I'm sure it must feel awful to be missing out on so much of the celebration."

"He will be fine," Severus said.

"If there is anything I can do for him, please do not hesitate to ask. I could stay here while you practice with Draco? Maybe even get Harry to play a game of chess to take his mind off Quidditch?" she offered kindly.

"That will not be necessary. Mr. Potter must learn to deal with the disappointments this world hands us," Severus said, thinking of the reaction the boy would have if Madame Pomfrey deemed him too ill to compete tomorrow. "In any case, he needs to stay in bed."

"Well then, I suppose I will come to watch you practice, if that is alright with you?"

Severus nodded his head, fascinated that a woman such as Narcissa would truly be interested in someone like him.

"I've brought my camera," Narcissa added, glancing at the empty mantel above the dungeon fireplace. "You could use a woman's touch in this dreary room. Perhaps a few photos to brighten the place up a bit?"

Severus ignored the suggestion and indicated to the door and coat rack, "I shall meet you on the pitch after I change."

The Potion Master walked Narcissa to the door, admiring her beautiful pale hair as she sauntered in front of him.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry paced in his bedroom, angry to be left out of all the excitement surrounding the big match, the big match that was supposed to be a gift to him! His friends had been practicing all week and he knew Draco had been as well. It wasn't fair. He was beginning to think he might not be good enough to actually win a spot on the team. He hadn't really played in a long time and he wasn't feeling his best these days either. Bloody hell!

He opened his trunk and pulled out his shrunken broom. With a tap of his wand the broom was back to normal size. He rubbed the finely polished wood, wishing he could join his father on the pitch tonight. Nothing felt better than riding your broom at night under the stars. Maybe he could use his invisibility cloak …

There was a knock at his door, then the door opened to reveal Severus. He was dressed in Quidditch gear and holding his own broom. He walked into the room but stopped when he spotted Harry holding his broom.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Harry gulped. His father's voice conveyed anger. He put the broom on top of his trunk before saying, "Nothing. I was just checking to make sure my broom was in order."

Severus eyed him suspiciously, "Were you intending on slipping out? Perhaps taking a nighttime jaunt on your broom?"

"No, I wasn't!" Harry snapped back.

"You forget your place, Mr. Potter."

"I was just checking to make sure my broom would be ready for tomorrow, _sir_."

"Get into bed," Severus instructed, having second thoughts about leaving the boy alone now.

Harry felt like he was five years old as he climbed into bed at such an early hour with his father glaring down at him. Merlin, it was barely seven o'clock and probably still light outside!

Severus pulled his wand from his cloak. "I will not be able to concentrate on training Draco if I think you are gallivanting about the castle or more likely _outside _of the castle. Therefore, I am going to place a spell on the covers of your bed, forcing you to stay put."

"No!" Harry yelled, throwing the covers back before Severus could spell them.

Severus had raised his wand but stopped when he saw the look of horror on Potter's face, "It is a simple spell, a spell used quite commonly to keep children from wandering at night," the potion master explained.

By this point Harry had jumped out of the bed and stood glaring back at the professor, "Yes, I know all about _that _spell! You've used it on me before and I'll not let you use it on me again!"

Harry grabbed his robe and was searching for his shoes when he saw that Severus was suddenly caught in the throes of a painful memory returning. Severus refused to look up at him, refused to give him the chance to help slow the memory down.

"Severus, let me help," Harry begged, when he saw the blood dripping from his father's nose. "Please, Severus."

A few minutes later, after the memory had ended, Severus made it over to the bed. He sat down then used his wand to clean up the blood. He looked into Harry's eyes, regret in his own eyes. That memory was so vivid, so horrifying, "Your uncle used to tie you to the bed?"

Harry stood a few feet away but took a step closer, "Yeah…" He could tell that Severus was contrite, "You didn't know, sir."

"This is exactly the reason why I must get my memory back! I saw you, I saw what I did to you the last time I used that spell on you! I saw the emotional coma you were forced to retreat to. I saw what that bastard did to you when I went back to get your owl!"

Harry didn't say anything. He had already lived through this scene and hardly wanted to have to do it all over again.

"Do you not feel anger towards me? You have every right to speak up for yourself," Severus declared, finding the boy's silence to be unsettling.

"You didn't know," Harry calmly repeated. "I can't very well be mad at you for something you didn't remember."

"Well I should have known! I should have remembered! Merlin boy, don't you have any sense of self-preservation?!" Severus practically screamed at the teen. He abruptly stood up and paced in front of the fire. "I should think you would jump at the chance to get the bloody hell away from me the first chance you had. Instead you have so little sense of worth that you continue to let me unleash abuse upon you!"

Harry spoke from his heart when he said, "That's not true. You're not yourself these days, Severus. The person you used to be is well worth fighting for. I don't stand by idly letting you heap abuse upon me, I stand by optimistic for the return of the person you grew into."

"That is sentimental rubbish," Severus said with a quiet intensity, "I don't like being responsible for someone I barely know and unintentionally hurting him on a daily basis."

Ouch, those words stung. Harry stepped back until he was leaning against the bed. He couldn't find any words in which to counter that statement.

Severus walked to the bedroom door and stopped when he reached the threshold. He looked as if he wanted to say something but ended up pressing his lips together and walking out the door.

Harry slumped down on the bed and closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Harry woke up to a knock on his door. Thinking it was Severus he called for him to come in. He had barely put his glasses on when Poppy walked into the room.

"Don't bother getting up, Mr. Potter," she admonished, pulling her wand out. "Let's see how well you have followed my orders." She waved her wand about this way and that, casting all matter of diagnosing spells.

Harry waited patiently for her to finish, knowing that he felt a hundred percent better than yesterday.

After what seemed like an eternity she finally gave her judgment, "You have recovered nicely. I suppose you may attend the try-outs today."

"Whoo hoo!" Harry shouted with a fist in the air. "I knew it! Thanks Poppy."

"I expect you to report any signs of weakness, young man. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Harry was out of his bed in a flash. He showered and dressed in record time, eager to get out to the pitch and get some practicing in before try-outs.

He walked by his dad's bedroom and could hear the shower running. It was hard to forget the words his father had spoken to him last night. It had hurt to hear Severus refer to him as someone he barely knew. As much as he wanted his father to get his memory back though, he certainly didn't want Severus to have to go through that spell to do it. It sounded dangerous to him.

He went to the kitchen to wait for Severus but stopped when he saw who was sitting at the breakfast table.

"Good morning, Harry dear," Narcissa said, enjoying the look of surprise on the Gryffindor's face. "Please come join me for breakfast."

She was wearing Severus' bathrobe, clearly flaunting the fact that she had spent the night. Harry saw the satisfied smirk on her face and turned around to get the bloody hell out of there.

He was practically running for the front door when he suddenly stopped. There sitting on the mantel, was a picture of Severus, Narcissa and Draco. It had been taken last night during practice by the looks of the clothes everyone was wearing. He walked up to the mantel to get a better look. Severus had one arm over Draco's shoulder and the other over Narcissa's. He wasn't smiling but he had a look of pride on his face. Narcissa looked up at him and just before the picture began to repeat itself, Severus looked down at her and smiled. It was barely a smile but it definitely conveyed happiness. Harry felt as if he had been punched in the stomach.

"He's very content when he's with Draco and I. Imagine how happy he would be if we became a family," Narcissa said from behind him. "He told Draco he was proud of him last night."

Harry balled up his fists. He knew what the witch was trying to do. Then she came right out and said,

"You've put him in terrible danger. He can never find peace with you in his life, Harry. You know this is true, don't you?"

Harry stood by the mantel, eyes glued to the moving picture.

"Do you really think it is healthy for Severus to have to deal with your problems after all he has already given up for you? How could you be so selfish, Harry?"

Her words cut right through Harry's reserve.

Narcissa walked over to Severus' desk. She opened the drawer and pulled out a rolled up document. "Sign it, Harry." She handed the boy the document and watched his face fall when he unrolled it and recognition took hold.

Harry's heart sunk. He had the power to release his dad from all the misery that lay ahead for Severus. All he had to do was to sign the document. His signature was the only thing needed to release Severus from his duty as guardian.

Narcissa was satisfied that Harry was actually giving thought to her idea. She quietly stepped out of the room.

Harry held the document in his fist. He slowly walked back to his bedroom as if in a daze. He had the power to release his dad from having to live through the torment that was yet to come. If Bellatrix was right, then his future held nothing but grief for anyone that he was close to. He lay down the parchment on his desk and unrolled it by pressing his palms across it.

It just needed his signature to go into effect. He had the power to give Severus a better life, a life without him. That picture on the mantel was worth a thousand words, it was a picture of a happy family … living in peace.

With a shaky hand he dipped his quill into the pot of ink. Hedwig squawked loudly, flying to stand on the desk. He shooed her away then looked back down to the parchment. He hesitated for just a moment, then pressed the tip down and signed his name. Merlin, this was hard! He couldn't let himself turn back now. This was a gift he could give to the only father he ever knew. He couldn't breathe, his heart was pounding so hard.

He picked up the parchment and rolled it up before signaling Hedwig to him. "Go on girl, take this to the ministry."

Hedwig refused to budge. Harry had to give her a push to make her fly. He watched her fly out the bedroom door, his heart twisting in grief.

Harry turned towards the bed, looking around the bedroom he had once considered his. He felt like he was caught in one of his nightmares as he walked towards the armoire. He felt empty, as if he would never recover from losing so much. He opened the armoire and began to pack, throwing clothes towards his trunk. He wanted to scream, to break everything in the room and then cast a burning spell. He stopped packing when he decided he couldn't take the site of anything that reminded him of the life he almost had, the family he was _almost_ lucky enough to get.

He knelt down next to his trunk and began to pull everything out that Severus had ever given him. He was stopped by a sharp voice coming from the doorway.

"May I ask what you are doing?"

Harry looked up at Severus as he swallowed the lump in his throat, "You've got your wish, Severus. I'm cutting you loose."

"What exactly does _cutting me loose _mean, Potter? And why, in Merlin's name, are you making such a mess in this room?" Severus asked, noting the anxious look in the young man's eyes and the open trunk.

"You're free, Snape!" Harry shouted, still kneeling next to his trunk. He dug around in it until he found one of the pictures of him and his dad. He looked at it for a moment before standing up and chucking it into the fire. The frame hit the heavy stones, shattering the glass front onto the floor.

Severus was trying to figure out what had happened. It shocked him when the boy threw the picture. He walked to the fireplace and picked up the broken picture frame. Ripped, but still recognizable was a picture of him with his arm around the boy

"Potter, stop this nonsense at once! Explain yourself this instant!"

"Don't you get it? You're free! You're free from being stuck with me, just exactly like you wanted!" Harry shouted. "Just please …please…," he couldn't finish the sentence as his throat closed up around his plea. He felt tears begin to prick his eyes and wiped them with the back of his hand. His heart was breaking into a million little pieces that he felt sure he would never recover from.

Severus didn't like what he was being told. Alarm bells were going off in his head, alerting him to tragedy. He walked up to the distraught boy and placed a hand upon his shoulder, "Harry, what have you done?"

"I've signed it …I've signed the document, like you asked," Harry said, his voice breaking on the last words. He felt the grip Severus had on him turn painful.

"Harry, no," Severus whispered, looking deep into the boy's eyes. He could see the boy struggling to hold himself together.

"Please sir, I ask just one thing …," Harry couldn't stop the tears that blurred his vision, "please… Obliviate me. I don't think I can stand to remember."

"Obliviate you?" Severus let go of the boy's shoulder and the teen stumbled back before catching himself.

"Please," Harry pleaded, sinking down to sit on the bed.

Severus quickly scanned the room for the document, "Where is it? It may not be too late."

"It's too late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hedwig clutched the document in her sharp claws. She flew up the last set of stairs leading to the office of Professor Dumbledore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXTBC

I wrote 18 pages just for you so now it's time for you to review!


	34. Chapter 34 Even Without Memories

-134 Without Memories

Severus felt completely responsible for Potter's impulsive actions. In retrospect, his own actions towards the teen had been nothing less than appalling. He should have realized what he was doing to Harry, just by the boy's increasingly sickly appearance. Sirius Black wasn't the only person to question him about the boy's unhealthy appearance.

Severus' gaze settled on the top of Potter's head. The boy sat on the edge of the bed, having just pleaded to be Obliviated. He felt a strong measure of sorrow for the teen.

"Potter…_Harry_, you can not possibly wish to be Obliviated."

Harry's head snapped up "Why not!?!" he screamed with a sudden intensity Severus had never heard from the boy. Those emerald green eyes were filled with more sorrow than a sixteen year old boy should ever know.

"Why the bloody hell not!? I've done everything, every -fucking -thing I've ever been asked, and all I want in return is to forget it all happened! Is that too much to ask!?!" Harry forced himself to breathe, to calm down enough to plead his case, "Please Obliviate me, it's the only way I can let go, it's the only way I can forget."

"Forget? Of which part do you wish to forget?"

Harry steadied his wavering voice, "Forget I had a father."

Severus' throat tightened up, his heart constricted with all manner of emotion he was not accustomed to, "You've given up on me."

"Shut up! You've no right to accuse me of that!"

Severus knew he was responsible for pushing the boy to this point. He remembered the Occlumency lessons during fifth year, he remembered how the boy's strong desire to belong to _somebody_ was always at the forefront of his thoughts. He closed his eyes and tried to force himself to remember how this had all come to pass. At what point had _he_ become so important to the boy?

Severus took a step closer to the bed. He raised a hand and placed it on Harry's shoulder. The boy flinched away as if he had been burned.

"Don't okay? Just don't pretend like you care what the hell happens to me now. It'll just make everything harder," Harry said, rubbing the spot his father had just touched on his shoulder. "It's like you said, I'm just a stranger to you that's messing up your life."

"No, that is not true."

"You said so last night!" Harry looked away from the guilty expression Severus now wore.

"I made a mistake in signing the document and I **never** said you were _messing up my life_."

Harry pushed any feelings of hope away. He had done this for the professor's benefit, to keep him safe. He had to keep that in mind.

"Believe me, you're better off this way," Harry managed to say, his voice sounding unsure.

Severus felt compelled to take control before things got even more out of hand, "I am going to contact Albus to stop this from happening."

"But it's for the best!" Harry shouted.

Severus felt anger rise up inside him for the wheels the teen had set into motion, wheels that he may not be able to stop. He let himself use that anger to convey his message.

"I am not certain what was going through that brain of yours but THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE! I might have wanted to end the adoption days ago, when I signed that blasted document, but that was before I had come to respect you, to actually believe this could work … even if I did not regain my memories," Severus pulled the teen up off the bed by his shirt collar and looked him right in the eye, "Make no mistake_, Harry_, I am and always will be your _father_!"

Harry's heart skipped a beat, he looked into his father's eyes. The man looked determined. "Please sir …for your own sake, please just let it go."

Severus let go of the teen, then lightly ran his thumb across that damning scar, "You are my son."

Harry took a step closer and dropped head on his father's shoulder. He felt Severus cup the back of his head and hold him.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked in a near whisper.

With an unusually affectionate tone, Severus answered, "Without question, Harry."

A moment later, Severus pushed the teen back and snapped out, "Now, clean up this room and **stay** **put**. I must go see Albus before it is too late." He was still holding the picture of himself and Harry in his other hand. He raised his wand up and fixed the broken frame before placing the picture on the mantle.

Severus swept out the door with robes billowing behind.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hedwig dropped the rolled up parchment onto the headmaster's desk. She preened her feathers and picked her beak with her sharp talons before pushing open a window and flying to the owlry.

The wind came through the open window and ruffled a few papers on the desk. A moment later a bigger gust of wind came through the headmaster's office, causing the rolled up parchment to roll off the desk and onto the floor. The document rolled until it finally settled under a large mahogany credenza.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus was at a loss for words as he sat before the accusing glares of both Minerva and Albus. He had found them in the teacher's lounge and had conveyed the actions Harry had taken. Now they both sat before him with angry condemning glares, asking what **he** had done to push Harry to that point.

He knew he had treated the boy harshly and none too fairly. He thought better than to tell them about the way he had almost used the bedcovers to trap the boy in his bed last evening. He didn't think Minerva would take to kindly to that sort of information.

He decided the best offence was defense. In an annoyed voice he accused, "What in Merlin's name were you two thinking when you left me alone with Potter. You know our history, you must have known I wouldn't be fair to him?"

"We left him with you for your own good … so your memory would return sooner, " Albus snapped back, putting the potion master in his place. "The boy's behavior has been nothing less than exemplary!"

Severus had to concede the point. His guilt would not let him talk about the boy unfairly, "He has definitely improved since the end of fifth year. I must admit it has been a welcoming surprise. I wish I could tell you why he felt compelled into signing the document but he says nothing other than that he did it for my sake."

"It breaks my heart to see Harry's self worth at such a low level." Minerva charged, "He must have been pushed by _something_ in order to sign the document. I know how much he loves you and I also know he was willing to suffer your unkind treatment in hopes of your memory returning quicker. For Merlin's sake, Severus, what did you do to him?"

Severus could think of several incidences of cruel words, meant to wound the teen. His guilt almost pushed him to admit this. In the end he changed the subject, "What now? How do I stop this from happening. I have become rather accustomed to having the boy around."

Albus' eyes softened towards the potion master, "I shall contact a few friends at the ministry and see what can be done. In the mean time, I suggest we enact the memory spell as soon as possible. It wouldn't due to have the ministry discover that you have no recollection of the past six months. I dare say, Cornelius would like nothing better than to adopt Harry himself and use the boy like a political shield."

Severus bridled at the idea of Harry in Cornelius Fudge's control. He knew he would never let the minister get power over the boy. If it ever came to that, he would take the teen far away until the boy turned of age. He knew he needed his memories and he knew he owed it the boy to get them back.

They made arrangements to go under the spell this evening. They were unsure how long it would take and thought it best to start as soon as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry hung all his clothes back in the armoire, then picked up the odds and ends left surrounding his trunk. He pulled out another photo of himself and his dad and walked out to the living room. With a long look at the picture of Severus with Narcissa and Draco he placed the other photo next to it. It was the photo of him and Severus taken at the Christmas feast before holiday. In the photo, he had just thanked his dad before the whole school and was giving him a hug when the photographer snapped the picture.

Severus walked into his dungeon apartment and caught sight of Harry looking at the photo on the mantle. He wondered if the photo of himself with the Malfoy's had pushed Harry into signing the document? He felt compelled to find out why Potter had signed the document, before being put under the memory spell this evening.

"Does that photo trouble you?" Severus asked, momentarily startling the teen.

Harry turned around and looked at his dad, "You look … content in it."

Severus inclined his head in agreement, "It was taken in a rare moment of satisfaction."

Harry looked a bit worried when he asked, "Draco must have had a good practice then, huh?"

"He performed better than average."

"Which really means, he was brilliant," Harry said with a slightly bitter edge to his voice. He tried not to feel as if it should have been _him_ practicing with his dad, instead of Draco.

Severus could hear the envious tone in the boy's voice, "You are wearing your practice gear. Had you planned on flying this morning?"

"Yes, sir."

"May I ask what stopped you, what made you sign the document?" Severus could see the teen frown and take a few steps back as if he wanted to leave.

When Harry didn't answer, Severus asked, "Did that photo of Narcissa and Draco and I, have anything to do with it?"

"No," Harry immediately answered, not wanting to sound like a jealous child. "Draco deserves to have someone he can count on."

"And what do you deserve, Harry?"

Harry was taken aback by that question. He didn't know how to answer and dropped his gaze to his trainers.

Severus could see the teen struggle to come up with an answer, "I should think you deserve the same as Draco. I must apologize for my behavior towards you since my loss of memory."

"It's okay," Harry was quick to say, "I tried not to let any of it hurt me. I know you wouldn't have said some of those things if it wasn't for the memory curse."

"I imagine I will be truly appalled at my own behavior once my memories are returned," Severus admitted. "Which brings me to another topic…"

Severus spelled forth a pot of tea and two cups. Harry sat down in the chair next to his dad. "Was Professor Dumbledore able to get the document back?"

Severus offered a cup of tea, before answering, "We are unsure what will come of this. Albus has people that are dedicated to the Order working in the ministry. He will do everything possible to get the document back. However I must be ready for any inquires that might result from this. To that order, Albus and I have decided to go through with the memory spell."

"But, you can't! It's too dangerous," Harry charged.

"You should not worry." Severus could see the stress in the boy's eyes, "I am not willing to risk losing you." Severus hadn't really meant to say those words out loud but now that he had, he was pleased with the expression on Harry's face. The teen looked back at him with relief.

"I believe you have a competition to practice for?" Severus asked, changing the subject, since the atmosphere was becoming far to sentimental to be comfortable.

"I guess I should get as much practice in as I can before this evening. I'm so out of practice that I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't make it on to the team."

Severus could tell that the young man was sincere in his worries. He stood up, "Come then, let us go out to the pitch for some practice. There are a few suggestions I can give you. It wouldn't due to have _my son _passed over for a Ravenclaw or Merlin forbid, a Hufflepuff!"

Harry laughed at Severus' look of indignation. He jumped up, ready to give this tryout his best shot.

XXXXXXXXXXXTBC


	35. Chapter 35 Trust No One

-135- Trust No One

The pitch was crowded with several parents there to help their son or daughter make the Hogwarts Quidditch Team. News of the big game had been plastered on every newspaper across the country. The game represented an ending to the war and everyone was eager to celebrate.

Harry stood next to Severus, just trying to take in all the excitement going on around him. At first only a few people noticed them, then it happened like a giant wave as the Quidditch pitch almost came to a standstill with all eyes on Harry.

Harry's shoulders slumped as he tried to become invisible. He glanced up to see the professor raise an eyebrow at him.

"Pay no heed to them," Severus advised, expression stern as he glared back at the gawking hordes of people. "Stand tall and never hide."

It was hard advise to follow but Harry forced himself to obey. As he looked about he saw Seamus an Michael wave him over.

"Can I go say hi?"

The Potion Master gave a slight nod, letting the boy reconnect with his classmates and take his mind off all the curious adults still watching them. A few of the braver parents approached the legendary Potion Master.

Several of Harry's Gryffindor friends came swooping down on their brooms to say hi. Ron almost knocked him over when he landed in the crowded area.

"Hey Mate!" Ron gave him a punch on the shoulder. "I've been wondering when you were planning on coming out to practice. I thought maybe you were turning into a Slytherin. I guess they feel they're _too good _to practice with the rest of us."

"They haven't been practicing at all?" Harry asked.

"The only Slytherin we've seen out on the pitch is Malfoy."

"It sounds like they're up to something," Harry said, slipping on his Quidditch gloves.

Ginny landed behind him with a big grin. She looked windswept and happy. Harry thought she had never looked cuter and told her so, "Hey beautiful! Care to take a ride?"

Ginny wasted no time in dropping her broom to throw her arms around her boyfriend, "You look like your feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am…" before Harry could finish his sentence, Ginny pulled him close and gave him a kiss.

All the guys hooted and hollered, making rude comments.

Come on Gin, let's get out of here," Harry said, mounting his broom. "These blokes are just jealous."

"Sounds good to me," Ginny said, kicking off and shooting up off the ground.

They circled the pitch before Harry flew over the lake with Ginny by his side. He let out a loud whoop when he flew so low his trainers touched water. Nothing felt better than flying so free with the girl he loved by his side. This would be one of those memories he would use when things got bad again. The air was warmer than usual for a winter day, with barely any snow left covering the ground.

Ginny held her hand out to Harry. Harry squeezed her hand tenderly as they circled the pitch once more. She flew in so close that their knees and the bristles on their brooms touched. He leaned into her and their lips touched for a brief second before their brooms collided, sending them flying in opposite directions to catch their balance once more.

"Whoo hoo! I've never kissed on a broom before!" Ginny exclaimed, flying upside down over Harry.

They heard the shrill sound of a whistle. Ginny righted herself once more and scanned the pitch. Standing in the middle of the pitch was Mr. Weasley, with a whistle dangling from his lips.

"Oops," Ginny said, "I forgot my dad was coming to give me pointers today. I guess I better get down there."

"Severus looks annoyed," Harry said, noticing the professor with his arms crossed and eyes directed at him.

They flew down to the ground, landing just a few feet from Severus. He gave Harry a look that definitely conveyed his irritation. Mr. Weasley wasn't quite so subtle about his displeasure over the sky high kiss.

"Ginevra Weasley! You could have been killed! What in heavens name is wrong with the two of you?"

"Daaad," Ginny griped in embarrassment, "We're fine. It wasn't all that dangerous a thing to do."

Harry was steered away by a firm hand to his shoulder. When they were standing by themselves, Severus finally spoke up, "Of all the reckless stunts to pull, that one was most irresponsible."

"Sorry."

Severus stared at him before finally saying, "No, I do not believe you are."

Harry wasn't about to admit that he really wasn't sorry but he at least had to make a show of being remorseful. "It just sort of happened but I'm sorry, Dad… I-I mean, Severus."

He suddenly stopped talking when he saw the look of confusion on the professor's face. A second later he realized what was happening. He had set off some sort of memory for Severus that was just beginning to overcome the professor. Without hesitation, he grabbed his dad's chin and forced the man to look at him. In a flash he had taken hold of the memory and was helping to slow it down.

The memories came flooding back faster and harder than ever before. Harry had trouble slowing them down, as one after another they pounded his head. The first memory was the night the adoption papers came through and Ron had suggested he call Severus "dad". The second was the night Severus sat by his side after he had visited Sirius for the first time after he had come back through the veil. The third memory almost brought him to his knees as the impact seared into his brain:

_It was Hogsmeade Day and they were in the midst of being attacked by Death Eaters. Harry was cornered by Malfoy and quickly losing the battle, when Severus came to the rescue. _

Finally, the memories ended and both Severus and Harry were breathing hard. Harry felt his head spinning and fought with everything he had to remain on his feet. Severus grabbed hold of his son's arm and steered him behind the stands and away from prying eyes. To anyone watching it must have looked like they were in deep conversation.

Harry staggered to a bench and felt the blood begin to collect behind his eyes and nose. No! he screamed in his own head, not wanting his dad to see him like that. He stood up, using his broom to help keep him balanced.

"Got …to go," Harry managed to whisper, heading for the locker room. The memories had never effected him quite this badly before. He knew it would just be a matter of seconds before he lost consciousness and started to bleed. He was slowed down when his dad gripped his arm.

"To the dungeon. Come," the voice left no room for argument.

They were halfway to the castle before Harry stumbled to the ground. He lie on his stomach with blood drenching his sleeve from his dripping nose. His vision was almost gone with the blood smearing across his glasses.

"I'll be okay," he said, before his dad could discover the blood. He was lifted back to his feet, then heard Severus take in a sharp breath.

"Harry!?!" Severus pulled him closer. "You should never have assisted. You are far too weak to take on that sort of pressure."

Harry tried to wipe away the blood but his endeavors were fruitless. He held onto his dad's arm, "Just get me outta here before anyone sees me."

Severus unhooked his cloak and threw it over Harry's shoulders. He pulled the hood up to hide the boy's bloody face. With the last of his strength he picked the teen up and carried him to the castle. He knew Harry must have been worse off than he was leading onto because the young man did not protest being carried.

Harry tried to stay conscious but he finally succumbed to the blackness that awaited him.

The next time he awoke it was to Poppy leaning over him as he rested in his dungeon bedroom.

"My dad?" Harry managed to ask, with a scratchy voice.

Severus stepped out from behind the medi-witch. "I am here."

Poppy made Harry sit up and drink a few potions before she spoke, "How long has this been happening, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked down at his hands. He didn't want his dad to know what price he had to pay for helping him with his memories. He shrugged his shoulders.

"How many times have you hemorrhaged?" Poppy filled another goblet with potion.

"I'm not sure," he finally said.

Poppy turned to look at the professor, "I have no doubts that he has bled like this _every _time he tried to help you."

"That explains his pale complexion and his odd decline in health," Severus stated, shifting his narrowing eyes towards Harry. "You have no sense of self preservation, boy. It is that Gryffindor heroics that drives you to foolishly harm yourself for another's sake! Has this happened every time you helped with my memories? Have you been hiding this from me?"

"I couldn't just sit there and watch you suffer," Harry quietly admitted.

"But I am forced to watch you suffer!?" Severus snapped back, as he moved to stand next to the bed with arms folded in front of him.

"It's no big deal," Harry claimed, but even as he said it he tried to keep from passing out, once more.

"No big deal?" Severus repeated, "I can assure you, Mr. Potter, this is certainly going to become a _big deal _for you."

"Severus," Poppy admonished, placing a hand to his arm. "He is very ill."

Harry was grateful to the medi-witch. He didn't think he could take a lecture just now with the way his head pounded and the way his stomach was on the verge of rejecting the potion he had just been given. He grabbed his stomach and swallowed back the bile that burned the back of his throat.

"Don't you dare vomit that potion back up! I've just spent the better part of an afternoon brewing the last of …" Severus stopped talking when he saw the teen squeeze his eyes shut and curl into himself. He lost the last bit of anger when Harry rolled to his side and began to hemorrhage out of his eyes and nose once more.

"Dear boy," Poppy fussed as she spelled clean the bedding, "Dear, dear boy."

Severus rubbed the young man's back until Harry relaxed a bit and breathed easier. He sat down on the bed and pushed the hair back from his son's sweaty brow.

"I suppose you've been punished more than enough," Severus shook his head as he placed a hand to Harry's pale face. "I can not imagine what goes through that head of yours. Most likely you do not even think about the consequences before you immerse yourself in your laudable endeavors." He was finding it hard to accept the sacrifices the young man had made for him. A moment passed before Harry spoke.

"Keep talking, Dad" Harry whispered out, "It's helping me fall asleep."

Severus huffed out in indignation, but was pleased to hear his son call him "Dad" once more, "I'll try not to take offence to that statement. I am grateful to offer some measure of comfort, Harry. I suppose I shouldn't take offence to your lack of respect either but should consider myself fortunate to provide …" Harry fell asleep before that sentence was even finished. He slept better than he had in months, completely oblivious to the fact that try outs were just beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus paced in front of the fireplace. It was fast approaching ten o'clock, the time he had planned to go under the memory spell with Albus. The potion with rare ingredients had already been made and would spoil if it was not used soon. He knew Harry would not take kindly to waking up in the infirmary, so he had arranged for Sirius Black to come stay whilst he was under the memory spell. He should never have counted on the wretched mutt! Black was already half an hour behind schedule before the fire turned green and the intolerable man came tumbling out of the floo.

Severus was immediately aware of the stench of alcohol emanating from the insufferable man. "You have been drinking," he stated with anger rising.

"Ssoo, what's it to you, Snivellus," Sirius slurred as he stumbled to the sofa.

"Harry is ill, you imbecile! His needs must be met by an adult, not by an inebriated idiot!"

"My godson and I will be just fine. Why don't you go off to your Vampire convention or wherever your kind goes."

"Shut up, Black. You know bloody well where I will be going! Harry will be waking soon and will realize that he missed the try outs. I highly doubt you are in any condition to offer him intelligent console."

"You're damn right he's going to be angry when he finds out how your Slytherin's cheated their way onto the team!"

"That has not been confirmed yet."

Sirius felt the room lurch as his head spun like mad. The try outs couldn't have gone worse for Gryffindor. Every student trying out had made terrible blunders. The only students to show any real signs of talent had all come from Slytherin House. Now, he would be expected to help train a bunch of Slytherin and he was not happy about it. As soon as try outs had ended, he had headed up to the Astronomy Tower and gotten himself nice and drunk. He hadn't felt any guilt when a large group from Gryffindor had come up to join him either. He figured he wasn't really their teacher since none of them had made the team, so why not get smashed with them.

"I can hardly go under the memory spell with _you_ taking care of Harry. Where is Lupin?"

"It's a full moon, you brainless bat!"

At that moment the floo turned green once more and Narcissa stepped through. She stopped in her tracks when she spotted Sirius reclining on the sofa. Her nose wrinkled and her eyes narrowed sharply.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Sirius rudely remarked. "I hear you've been chasing after Snape? Or should I say, Snape's galleons?"

Narcissa pulled her shoulders back and sneered down at Sirius, "You came back through the veil even more demented then you were before!"

"And you've turned into an even more money hungry whore than you were before," Sirius retorted as he stood up on unsteady feet.

"Get out!" Severus snapped. "I should have known better than to trust someone with the maturity level of a third year!" He half pushed, half dragged the animangus towards the fireplace. Without waiting to hear another word he threw a handful of floo powder into the fire.

"You slimy bat! I 'm not leaving my …"

Severus shoved the man into the floo as he called out, "Headmaster's office!" He immediately locked the floo as soon as the flames turned green. He wiped his hands on his robe and turned to face Narcissa. "I am sorry for that."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Sirius will never change."

"I am afraid Harry will be the one to suffer for it."

Narcissa stepped closer, until she was close enough to wrap her arms around the tall man, "I came to keep you company tonight."

Severus wrapped his own arms around the beautiful witch, "I wish I could accept your offer, however, I have an appointment I must attend to."

"I'll wait," Narcissa purred as she kissed Severus on the neck.

"As much as I wish to accept, I am afraid I will be detained for at least a day, perhaps two," he breathed in the faint scent of her perfume.

"What sort of appointment takes a day or two?" Narcissa asked as she stepped away from the professor. Her tone definitely conveyed jealously "I'll not wait around while you go off sampling other…"

"Narcissa, stop. Just stop …I'll not defend the way I spend my time." At the hurt expression Narcissa now wore, Severus continued, "For your information, I am attending a meeting with the headmaster. It is rather important. Black was intended to stay with Harry. The boy is ill."

"So, now what will you do?" Narcissa asked, her mind coming up with a plan.

"I suppose I shall be required to call upon Hagrid."

"A sick child needs a mother's touch. I would be happy to stay."

"It is not so simple as that," Severus stated. He made a decision to trust in the witch, "Unfortunately my son was mislead and signed a document releasing him from my custody. Ministry officials must be kept from Harry until my return."

Narcissa could hardly contain her delight, "You may count on me, Severus. I will be sure the ministry does not come near our dear Harry whilst you are away."

"Are you certain you are comfortable with this?"

"Of course I am! I've grown quite fond of the boy. I'm sure Draco will be happy to help keep his spirits up while you are away."

Yes, Severus thought, Draco would help to buffer the disappointment of not making the Quidditch team. In addition, perhaps this would be a good opportunity for Harry and Narcissa to grow closer. He really had no other choice at this point, since the memory potion would spoil soon if it was not used. He took a deep breath, "Very well. If you are certain?"

"I am."

"Harry must not leave the confines of the dungeon. As long as you stay down here you will be safe from the ministry or any other wishing to do harm. Let no one in, other than Draco and perhaps Harry's closest friends. Trust no one from the ministry."

He gathered Narcissa into his arms and gave her a long, deep kiss. "I shall look forward to spending time with you when I return." He gave Narcissa a detailed list of precautions for his ill son. In the end he still felt rather uneasy about leaving, but knew he had no other choice. "Please call on Madame Pomfrey or Healer Fairchild should Harry show any signs of illness, other than fatigue. I shall return as soon as possible."

Severus took one last look at his sleeping son before gathering his bag of potions and heading to the infirmary. He couldn't shake the feeling of dread.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the door to the dungeon shut, Narcissa laughed out loud. She clapped her hands in glee. She could just imagine how distraught Severus would be when he returned and the boy was gone. She would be there to offer comfort and help to ease his loneliness by offering her own son as a replacement.

She wondered how long it would be before the ministry came to get the boy? Perhaps she should offer her assistance and contact Cornelius Fudge directly. Yes, that should help to initiate the process of having the boy removed even sooner.

She threw a handful of floo powder into the flames then stuck her head in the green fire, "Cornelius Fudges' office!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTBC

Hi Friends,

Do you think Ginny should play a bigger role in this story?

I know Sirius is acting like an idiot but I think he was immature in the books too. I wanted to portray him as slightly crazy with a sweet side but quick to anger. Would you like to see more of him the story?

Let me know what you think,

Rachel


	36. Chapter 36 The Shack

-136

Narcissa was tenacious in tracking down the minister. She finally found him at his summer home. She had been surprised that the minister had not yet heard from the Wizarding Child Protective Services. After a thorough search, it seemed that the document was yet to be filed.

Minister Fudge had been waiting for an opportunity to get control of Harry Potter for a very long time. It did not take much to convince him that it was only a matter of locating the document before Harry Potter was a ward of the ministry. He decided he would remove the boy immediately from the school and out from Dumbledore's control before the headmaster returned from the alleged meeting with Professor Snape. There would be time to worry about the document _after _he had the boy hero under his jurisdiction.

It had long been Fudge's dream to have someone as popular and famous as the "Boy-Who-Lived" under his authority. The famous boy would give him great influence in the Wizarding community.

He tried to floo directly into Professor Snape's apartment at the school but was stopped short by a series of stinging hexes. He fell back through the floo onto his oversized bottom!

"What the blazes is going on?!" Cornelius yelled through the floo at Narcissa Malfoy.

"Oh minister, I am so sorry! I should have known that Severus would have safeguards in place refusing any unauthorized guests from entering!" Narcissa nervously explained. She knew she was on thin ice with the ministry still and had thought giving him Harry would help her case. Now she needed to come up with a way to get the boy to him without Severus finding out that she had helped.

"Perhaps you could just come in with Aurors and take him away?" she offered.

"What about the boy? He would fight against being taken from the school."

"Harry is in no condition to fight anyone at this time," Narcissa knew exactly where she could find a bottle of dreamless sleeping potion. "I can assure you of that."

"I would be most appreciative if you could manage to get the boy _ready_. Most _appreciative _indeed."

Narcissa heard the underlying tone in the word "appreciative" and immediately understood the ministers meaning. Thoughts of her money being held up by the ministry came to mind. Yes, she understood exactly what the minister was implying. She wasn't exactly certain how she would manage the task but knew this would be her chance to get hold of her money once more.

"Very well then, Minister. I'll see to the task immediately."

"I suppose now would be the best time to take him without further interference," Fudge stated. He thought about which aurors would be most helpful in a situation like this and came to the conclusion that Alastor Moody would be his best choice. Although the crazed one eyed auror had once been under Dumbledore's thumb, the man seemed to be angry at the headmaster these days.

"Fine, have the boy ready to go within the hour," the minister said, barely able to hide the excitement in his voice. "I'll send Moody to pick him up. Another auror around that school shouldn't alarm anyone."

"You mean you're not going to come yourself?"

"I'll not deal with Minerva until I have the boy away from the school. She's almost as bad as dealing with Albus himself!"

As soon as the floo went out, Narcissa went to Severus' potion cabinet and grabbed a vial of dreamless sleeping potion.

Harry had been sleeping when he woke up to someone gently stroking the hair back from his forehead. At first he thought it was his dad but then the person spoke.

"Wake up, Harry. It's time for your potion," Narcissa whispered.

As soon as Harry became aware of who was in the room he fully woke up and jerked his head away from the mothering touch. "What the bloody hell are you doing in here?!"

"Tsk, tsk. Is that anyway to talk to your caregiver? After all, your father left me in charge of you," Narcissa didn't try to hide the amusement she found in the situation. She thrust a letter into the bewildered teen's hand.

Harry looked at it suspiciously. It was sealed shut and would only open with a touch of his own magic. He grabbed his wand off his nightstand and touched the corner of the rolled up parchment. Once the parchment opened he stuffed his wand up his sleeve for safe keeping. He recognized the writing as that of Severus'.

The letter clearly stated what had occurred with Sirius and how appreciative his father was when Narcissa had offered to stay as a replacement for Sirius. Severus also stated that Harry should stay in bed and take the potions Narcissa gave him without argument.

Harry tried not to feel wounded over Severus' disregard for his dislike of the obnoxious witch. His dad knew they didn't really get along, yet he chose to leave him in her care. He directed his anger at the witch standing before him with the vial of potion in her hand.

"You don't need to stay. I can take care of myself!"

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you alone. Take your potion, like a good boy and I may invite Draco over to keep you company."

Narcissa's condescending tone put Harry on edge. How dare the witch talk to him as if he were a child! He grabbed the vial from her hand and sniffed it. It smelt like the potion his dad had given him earlier. He swallowed it in one go.

"Good boy. Now lie back and rest."

"Get out of my room. I know you just did this to impress my dad," Harry was not the least bit appreciative towards the manipulative women. A moment later his head felt too heavy to stay upright and he succumbed to the potion. Unbeknownst to him, he had just digested twice the regular amount of dreamless sleeping potion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco stood in the doorway by the Great Hall under his invisibility cloak awaiting the arrival of Lavender Brown. They had agreed to meet after curfew to avoid any gossip that might occur. Neither one of them felt like dealing with the unwanted attention of their housemates.

Draco smiled to himself when he thought of last night and the party he had attended. When he had first arrived to Gryffindor Tower, he had thought all the Gryffindor were going to rip his head off, they had been so angry over the try outs. The only thing that saved him was the fact that he hadn't made the team either. It was clear to everyone that the Slytherins had somehow found a way to cheat, since they were the only ones who had made the team.

It had also helped that Weasley and Granger had stood up for him and even went so far as to call him their friend. He never thought he would see the day when he considered those three as his friends but after last night he definitely thought of them as more than just classmates.

A big group of them had made their up to the astronomy tower to have a few drinks. Draco had managed to position himself next to Lavender, with the help of Ginny. At first the conversation had been forced and rather awkward but after they got to know each other better it seemed that Lavender relaxed. It turned out that they actually had a lot in common. They talked about the different places they had traveled and the people they both knew. It wasn't long before they had loosened up enough to actually hold hands, much to Dean Thomas' annoyance.

There had been another tense moment when Sirius Black had caught the group with drinks in their hands. It shocked one and all when Black had joined them in drinking! Overall, it had been an entertaining night.

Draco could hardly wait to see the girl again. The front door had opened a few moments ago but no one had entered. He had thought it rather odd at the time but seeing as he was there after curfew he hadn't thought to investigate any further.

He spotted Lavender coming down the stairway looking around in the dim light. He threw the cloak back to reveal himself.

"Hi," Draco whispered out.

"Hi," Lavender blushed deeply at the sight of the Slytherin. "I almost got caught by Filch's cat. I had to hide in an empty classroom till she passed."

"I'm glad you didn't chicken out."

Lavender threw her shoulder's back, "I'm a Gryffindor! We never chicken out!"

Draco could hardly take his eyes from the beautiful Gryffindor. "Come on then, let's get out of here before Mrs. Norris comes back."

He threw his cloak over Lavender and they walked outside together. It had been snowing earlier that day but it was a clear night. Draco took advantage of the cold and wrapped his arm around the pretty girl. They made their way to the green house to keep themselves warm.

Draco had just leaned in for a kiss when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He walked closer to the window and spotted something rather odd. Mad Eye Moody was levitating a body towards the bridge.

Draco and Lavender decided it was such an odd sight, especially after what Moody had done to Harry earlier in the school year, that they felt compelled to investigate. They knew that the invisibility cloak wouldn't do them any good, with Moody's magical eye, so they just followed far enough behind to not be seen.

Just as Mad Eye walked under the lit torches on the bridge, they both took in sharp breaths when they noticed who Moody was levitating. Draco could clearly see the form of Harry Potter, still clad in pajamas without so much as a robe or cloak to protect him from the cold. He knew something was terribly wrong and knew he had to do something to help save his friend.

Without thinking of the consequences he drew his wand out an cast the most powerful freezing charm he knew. Mad Eye went down with a grunt. As soon as the auror fell so did the person he had been levitating.

Draco and Lavender ran to the still sleeping form of their friend and rolled him onto his back.

"Harry!" Lavender screamed. "Harry, wake up!"

Draco cast several spells to wake his friend but the Gryffindor continued sleeping.

"What should we do?" Lavender asked. "Why do you think Moody was trying to take him away?"

"I've no idea but you can bet Severus didn't know anything about it. There's no way Severus would let Moody anywhere close to Potter."

At the sight of Harry 's teeth chattering in his sleep, Draco decided to just get him to the greenhouse to warm him up. Draco left Lavender with Harry as he went back into the castle to find help.

After finding Severus' quarters to be empty he made his way up to the headmaster's office. He didn't know the password and the gargoyles refused to let him in. His next idea was to alert McGonagall but her rooms were also empty. Draco was sure that something big had happened. There was no other reason that everyone of authority would be missing at midnight on a Monday night.

Draco slung the invisibility cloak over his head once more and went back down to the greenhouse. He noticed that Moody was no longer lying in the snow by the bridge. In a sudden rush of panic he realized what he had done. He had attacked an auror and not just any auror but friggin Mad Eye Moody! Bloody hell, what had he been thinking?

He rushed into the greenhouse to find that Lavender had wrapped her own cloak over Potter.

"Lavender, quick, go up to Gryffindor Tower and get the Weasley's and Granger. Something's going on and I'm not sure what to do," Draco tried to keep his voice calm but by the end of the sentence he was clearly in a panic.

Lavender wasted no time in getting the three Gryffindor. She simply said one thing to get them to come with her, "It's Harry."

All four teenagers huddled awkwardly under Draco's invisibility cloak. On their way to the greenhouse they saw several aurors approaching the school with Minister Fudge in the forefront.

When they entered the greenhouse they found Draco with a bloody rag in his hand.

"He's been bleeding out of his nose and eyes. What happened to him?" the Slytherin asked. He explained everything that he knew about the situation so far, right down to the detail of when he knocked Mad Eye Moody out cold.

"Blimey mate, I'd hate to have him on my wrong side," Ron said.

"Thanks Weasley," Draco sardonically answered, "As if I didn't already know that."

"Okay, so what do we do now? The aurors are already searching the school so we can't take him back in there. It's only a matter of time before they come out here," Hermione said. She kept watch at the greenhouse door for anyone coming their way.

Ginny lifted Harry's head, then slid onto the bench to cradle his head in her lap. His pale complexion and fever scared her. "We have to keep him away from Fudge and that lot. I know he wouldn't ever willingly go anywhere with Mad Eye, so he must have been kidnapped."

"No, not kidnapped," Hermione said, "The ministry is here so it must have something to do with the professor or the adoption. Where did professor Snape go? He never would have left Harry alone like this."

Almost every window in the castle was lit up by this point.

"Let's get him out of here," Ron finally decided. "Let's get him off the school grounds before someone finds him. The Shrieking Shack has a tunnel by the Whomping Willow. We can take him there and then try to find the Professor or Sirius."

"Maybe a few of us should go back. They might start to search the rooms and find out we're missing," Hermione suggested. "Ron and I know how to get there so we can take Harry."

"Hermione, you're mad if you think I'm leaving him!" Ginny sharply retorted.

"Yeah, I'm staying too," Draco added. "Those aurors are probably looking for me anyway, since I was the one who attacked Moody." The Slytherin's hands shook so he stuffed them in his pockets to hide them.

"Dray, no one knows you did it," Lavender offered as she wrapped her arms around him. "Maybe it _is_ best if we head back. That way we can find out what's happening and bring Harry some clothes and food in the morning."

The other Gryffindor agreed. Hermione gave them a long list of things to do and told them how to get past the Whomping Willow and into the shrieking shack.

It took both Ron and Ginny to hover Harry safely to the Whomping Willow and through the long tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack. He remained unconscious the entire way. Hermione followed behind, erasing their tracks from the snow.

Once they got to the shack they went to the same room they had been in when Sirius had chased after Ron's rat, two years ago. It felt like a lifetime ago though. Hermione used her best scourgifying charm to clean off the musty bed before Ron hovered Harry onto it. All three Gryffindor were worried by the looks of the teen. Ginny slid next to him to keep him warm and used her best warming charm on the tattered old blankets.

"Now what do we do?" Ron asked. "I wish I knew what was going on. Why do you suppose all those aurors were here? I hope Malfoy doesn't get caught." He went to the fireplace to see if he could warm up the place.

"Maybe we should take Harry to Grimmauld Place or the Burrow?" Ginny said.

"How? Harry's the only one who knows how to side along apparate," Hermione was doing her best at helping Ron get a fire started in the old hearth. "Besides, if the aurors are looking for Harry, they'll be able to track it if we try to apparate out of here at this hour."

"What do you reckon has been happening to him?" Ron asked. "He looks worse than two days ago."

"I know," Ginny quietly admitted as she brushed the hair back from Harry's face with her fingers. "I think him and the professor haven't been getting along as well as they used to."

"I can attest to that," Hermione alleged, "Professor Snape's been on his case in potions. Poor Harry can't do anything right, as far as the professor's concerned."

"Yeah, but they looked like they were getting along fine yesterday on the Quidditch pitch," Ron said. "Besides, we all know how over protective Snape has become of Harry."

"Hermione, you should go back and find Professor Snape. If you can't find him, get a hold of Sirius or Professor McGonagall or even Pomfrey. I think Harry's getting worse," the worry in Ginny's voice was easy to hear.

Both Ron and Hermione stopped what they were doing to look closer at Harry. His nose was bleeding again and now he looked as if he had a fever. This cold musty air couldn't be good for someone in his condition.

"Alright. I suppose we can't hide him out here forever," Hermione gave Harry a kiss on the forehead before following Ron out to the tunnel. He walked her as far as the Whomping Willow then kissed her before she climbed out the tunnel and into the cold night air.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry fought to wake up out of his potion induced stupor. When he cracked an eye open he was shocked to see Ginny sleeping by his side. A small magical fire in the hearth helped to light the room up a bit as the early morning sun was just beginning to break. He knew where he was but he couldn't figure out how he had gotten there or why he was there. His head felt too heavy and his throat was parched.

"Gin?" Harry said in a raspy voice. His girlfriend stirred by his side.

"Mmm."

"Gin," Harry whispered. His arm felt too heavy to lift and his head ached worse than ever. The room swam before his eyes before finally standing still again. The potions in his body were making him feel miserable, almost as if he were depressed.

Harry's voice broke through Ginny's slumber and she immediately sat up. "Harry!"

"S'okay. I'm fine." But no, that wasn't true.

Ginny touched the side of his face, "You're hot."

"Water?"

Ginny jumped out of the bed. Ron had been sleeping in an old decrypted chair and she kicked his leg to wake him up, "Wake up, Ron! Harry needs water."

Ron bolted upright. "Harry's awake?"

"M'okay, Ron."

Ron found an old cracked glass on the ground and took it outside to scoop up some snow. He came back and held it over the fire until the snow melted. Ginny took the glass from him and held it to Harry's lips.

The warm water felt good on his parched throat, "Thanks. What am I doing in the Shrieking Shack?"

"Moody was taking you away and Draco stopped him. Where was Moody taking you?" Ron asked. "We were hoping you'd be able to tell us."

Harry shook his head, then wished he hadn't as it pounded, "The last thing I remember is my dad leaving me with Mrs. Malfoy. She gave me my potion…then I fell asleep."

"Draco caught Mad Eye Moody hovering you out of the castle. Draco hexed Moody and came to get us. The place is crawling with aurors so we brought you here," Ginny explained.

"Bloody hell! The document! They must have gotten the document!" Harry tried to sit up but he fell back against the headboard. "My head feels like it's going to explode."

"Hang tight, Harry, Hermione's going to get your dad or Sirius," Ron grabbed an old rag and handed it to Harry when he saw his friend's nose start to bleed again. "Harry, what's going on with you?"

Harry wiped at the blood. "I-I …can't tell you right now, but Severus and Dumbledore are not going to be coming. They're busy with other stuff." Ginny took the rag out of his hand and pulled her wand out to cast a scourgify charm.

There was a noise outside the door followed by a big black dog racing through the doorway.

The dog leapt up onto the bed, suddenly turning into the man, Sirius. He grabbed up Harry by the shoulders and looked him over. "Harry what's been happening to you? You look like hell!"

Harry couldn't take any emotional outbursts by his godfather right now. The potions were pushing his emotions too close to the surface. He pulled out of Sirius' grasp, "I'm okay. Have you heard anything about Severus or the Headmaster?"

Sirius looked at the other Gryffindor in the room before saying, "No, nothing about Snape or Dumbledore yet. But, things aren't going so well up at the castle."

"What do you mean," Harry asked, trying not to think of the worst.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, "There are aurors all over the place … searching for you and Snape. Why'd you sign the document, Harry? Minerva told me Fudge said you signed a release."

"What document?" Hermione asked, as she came through the door, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She held a rucksack filled with food and potions she had swiped from Poppy's stores.

Harry looked down in shame, he couldn't face the looks of pity he knew his friends would give him when he explained. "I was so stupid! I thought maybe my dad would be better off without having to deal with me and all my problems. We haven't really been getting along so great this past week," he quickly added, "but it's not his fault. I can't explain right now but just believe me when I say it's not his fault."

"What sort of document was this," Ginny asked.

"It was a document releasing Severus from being stuck with me."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione whispered as Ginny grasped his hand tighter.

"Harry, you don't believe that Snape would ever give you up, do you?" Sirius leaned in close, taking hold of Harry's shoulder. "As much as we may loath each other, I can honestly say the bastard loves you and considers you as his son. Even with the recent _problem_ he's been having. He still acts as if he sired you himself!"

It took Harry a moment to realize that Sirius was actually sticking up for Severus. He looked his godfather in the eyes, "I feel like an idiot for starting this whole mess."

"Harry, all I know is that Snape has changed. He's not going to let you go," there was a small bit of bitterness mixed in with Sirius' statement. "Document or not, Snape would still consider you his son."

"I know that now," Harry whispered, "he found out about the document and made it quite clear that he was sticking around."

"Harry, why would you ever think that Professor Snape would be better off without you?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged, "He just seemed so happy with Mrs. Malfoy and Draco around. I sort of thought I was just in the way."

Ron came to sit on the bed with all the others, "Harry, you're pretty lame when it comes to fathers. Snape wasn't about to throw you to the side just because Malfoy and his mum came into the picture."

"You should see them together, Ron. They just look …I don't know, I guess they look like a family's supposed to look. I'm just some freakish orphan with a whole lot of problems messing up the perfect picture." He could see the looks of pity in his friend's faces and felt bad. He should just keep his mouth shut until the potion wears off.

"That is the dumbest thing you've ever said," Draco said as he came striding through the doorway. He walked up to the far side of the bed, "The only reason Severus was even willing to date my mum was because of you. You didn't really ever know Severus before this past year. He was like a different person before he adopted you. You changed him from the inside out, Potter."

Harry shrugged, knowing how annoyed Severus would be if he knew people were talking about him like that. He tried to change the subject, "Where do you think Moody was planning on taking me?"

Sirius laughed, not his easy going chuckle but a harsh guffaw, "Fudge wanted to get you away from Snape and Dumbledore now that you're a ward of the ministry. I think he actually wants you to go live with him!"

"Hah, when hell freezes over," Harry exclaimed bitterly. He looked into his godfather's eyes. "Sirius, how am I supposed to fix this? Or maybe I should just let everything happen. It might be for the best," His gaze unfocused and he pressed his head back on the pillow.

"Don't say that!" Sirius hated seeing his godson so depressed. "I think we need to concentrate on getting you well again. At this point you need to stay put. The ministry is tracking everyone apparating in or out of Hogsmeade. There isn't a safe place at school to hide you." Sirius stood up and stretched his legs. He wished he could offer his godson something more concrete. He looked at the teen surrounded by friends and felt a touch of melancholy for the marauders.

"I wish I could examine a copy of the document," Hermione said, "There might be loop holes to stop Fudge from coming after you."

"My dad can probably get a copy," Ron offered.

Harry continued to stare at the ceiling.

"That's a good place to start," Sirius said, studying his godson. Harry looked disconnected. He couldn't blame the kid for being sad but he couldn't shake the feeling that something more was bothering Harry. "Don't you think it's a good place to start, Harry?" The teen didn't answer.

"Hey Harry," Sirius prompted. "Look at me."

Harry closed his eyes.

"I said, look at me."

A feeling of dread washed over Harry. At first he thought he was imagining it, but now he was sure of his scar pulsing with pain. Scenes of a forest flashed before his closed eyes. He felt cold and hungry, hungry for something alive to sustain him.

"I said look-at-me!" Every head turned to look at Sirius, except Harry's. Sirius knew he sounded like Snape at his worst but something about Harry was starting to scare him. He went to the teen and pulled him up by his shoulders, shaking him with a harshness too fierce for a sick boy. The other teens yelled at him to stop but he didn't. He shook the boy until Harry finally looked back at him.

"Harry! Where were you?" Sirius continued holding his godson at arms length.

Harry came out of his trance to find his godfather staring at him intensely. He pushed back away from Sirius and sucked in a deep breath.

"Harry, what happened?" Sirius calmed down enough to lighten his grip and help Harry lie back on the pillows once more.

"Sirius, I … it was so weird,…oh, …but no!" Harry slapped a hand to his scar, wishing desperately that his dad was there. It couldn't possibly have been Voldemort. No, Voldemort was dead, he wouldn't be in a forest, he was dead! Oh Merlin!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXTBC

Would you like another chapter on Friday?


	37. Chapter 37 Pulse

-1

Hi, Friends, Sorry for the delay in getting this back up but I rewrote part of it and added a new twist at the end. I know the story may seem as if it will become redundant but I promise you that it won't. Since the beginning of Harry's Last Hope, I knew how this would end.

37-

Harry held his hand to his forehead as it continued pulsing with pain. Voldemort couldn't be alive, he just couldn't have survived! Up until now he hadn't told anyone about what Bellatrix had divulged to him regarding the horcrux. What the bloody hell was a horcrux anyway? As much as he wanted to keep it a secret from anyone, he knew he had to tell.

He looked at the people staring at him, they all wore looks of concern. He hesitated, then his eyes landed on his godfather, "I need to tell you something …it's kind of unbelievable and I don't even know if it's true."

"What is it Harry? You know you can tell me anything," Sirius said, placing a hand to Harry's arm.

Harry looked at his friends again. He closed his eyes then blurted out, "I think maybe Voldemort is back."

"What? That's impossible!" Ron exclaimed

"Harry, you're just feeling stressed," Hermione said.

Draco shook his head, "No, I saw the body. I know for a fact that the bastard is dead."

Harry looked towards his girlfriend. She was sitting on the edge of his bed with a look of utter horror on her face.

"Harry, what makes you think it could be possible?" Sirius asked.

Harry pressed his hand to his scar, but kept his gaze directed at Ginny, "I can feel him."

Ginny closed her eyes.

"How can it be possible?" Hermione asked.

Harry tore his eyes away from his girlfriend and looked at Hermione. "Have you ever heard of something called a horcrux?" Hermione shook her head. "Think about it… how was it ever possible for Voldemort to survive that killing curse he used on me when I was a baby? His own killing curse had bounced off me and struck him down… yet he survived." Harry grabbed up his wand and cast a privacy spell over the room. He couldn't take any chances of anyone else listening in.

"When I was being held captive by Bellatrix, she told me that Voldemort had cast something called a horcrux within me. I don't know what it is exactly but she promised Voldemort that if anything ever happened to him she would come looking for me and keep me safe."

"Oh that's rich! Keep you _**safe**_, she said!?! It didn't look like she was doing a very good job of keeping you _safe _whenshe got a hold of you," Sirius spat out, raking his fingers through his hair. "I can't wait to get my hands on that bitch after what lies she's filled your head with! She's a liar, Harry. You shouldn't listen to anything she has to say!"

"Calm down, Sirius," Harry said, patting his godfather's arm. Up until now, Sirius had been acting rather calm, it was hard to see him lose control.

"Don't you tell me to calm down! She nearly killed you and not just once either. And now she's filling your head with lies! Harry, you may not know this but when you were in the infirmary I saw what she did to you …I saw those bruises and whip marks all over your body, your wrists were caked with blood from being tied up. Not to mention those awful love bites and I don't even want to think about what else she probably did!"

Harry's face turned a crimson red. He hadn't wanted to tell anyone about what she had done to him in Vespa's cell. He had pushed that nightmare deep down and refused to let himself dwell on _that time._. He covered his face with his hands to keep from seeing the looks of outrage and horror his friends now wore.

"Harry, what did she do to you?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, he couldn't force himself to talk about it. He turned his attention to his godfather. He felt a heavy dose of betrayal towards the man. "Don't talk about that. It's no one's business but mine."

"I'm not going to let you believe any story that bitch tells you! How can you believe anything she has to say after what she did to you?" Sirius was standing with his hands clenched into fists.

"That's enough, Sirius! She didn't do anything!" Harry yelled, wishing to just melt into the bed.

"She didn't do anything?" Sirius repeated incredulously, "If she wasn't the one to litter your neck and chest with love bites, then who put those there!?!"

"Shut up! Just shut the bloody hell up!" Harry was sitting up, his whole body tense with anger. "What does any of that have to do with the horcrux? What does dredging up a horrible event like that have to do with anything!?!"

"It has everything to do with this situation!" Sirius yelled. "I can't believe Dumbledore hasn't forced you to talk about this stuff. It really bothers me that you're allowed to pretend that it never happened. You should know by now what a liar Bellatrix is. I grew up with her, I know what she's like!"

Harry suddenly felt exhausted. He fell back against the pillows and just shook his head in denial. How had this conversation wound up to be about _that time _in the cell?

"Harry, you should listen to, Sirius," Draco said. "I've known Bella my whole life and she is most definitely a liar. She would say anything to get her way."

Harry growled out in frustration. His head pounded and he felt like he might sick up from thinking about _that time_ spent alone with Bellatrix. Now everyone knew about it, they would pity him. His hand automatically went to his neck and the bite she had given him. Thanks to Severus' potion it was no longer red and swollen but there was still a faint mark left behind.

Hermione could see how this conversation had effected her friend, "Maybe we should talk about this later. Why don't I go back to the school and try to research what a horcrux really is. Sirius, could I borrow that extra large black book on dark curses you have in your library?"

"Sure," Sirius said, trying to calm down. "I'll go to Grimmauld Place and pick it up right away."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Ron added, feeling bad for what Harry must have gone through. "It probably isn't as bad as you think it is, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes, "Yeah."

"Harry?" Sirius asked, unsure if the teen was angry with him. "I didn't mean to get you mad, I just think you should see Bella for who she really is."

Harry couldn't muster the words to say everything was okay. He still felt betrayed to have his experience talked about so openly. If he had wanted his friends to know about Bella, he would have told them himself. He kept his eyes closed and mumbled, "I need to sleep."

One by one his friends left. Each had a word of encouragement to give him. He felt pathetic for having garnered their pity.

"I'm sorry I opened my big mouth. Do you forgive me, kiddo?" Sirius asked, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

Harry nodded but didn't look him in the eye. Sirius gave him a pat on the arm before leaving him alone with Ginny.

She slid in the bed next to him. Her arm draped across his chest and her head was tucked under his chin. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in tight.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before she spoke, "I believe you."

Harry felt a sense of relief wash over him, "I wish it wasn't true but…" the sentence trailed off into silence.

A long moment later, Ginny asked, "Harry, what did Bella do to you?"

Harry's arm tightened further, "She-she forced me to kiss her. I can't explain how awful it felt …it was horrible."

Ginny hugged him tighter.

"I can take the beatings and stuff but …that kiss is what I have nightmares of."

"I can't really remember much of the time I spent with Voldemort but …I think he kissed me too," Ginny quietly confessed.

Harry suddenly felt like such a git. He hadn't really given much thought to what Ginny must be going through after her time spent with Voldemort. He had thought she didn't really remember much about that time since she had been placed under the Imperius. "It must have been awful. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you through it."

Ginny looked up at him with pain filled eyes, "We'll help each other. Just do me a favor?"

"Okay?"

"Trust me," Ginny said, "You can tell me anything."

"I know," Harry said, for the first time feeling like he could. "It's just hard for me to talk about Bellatrix. I felt so helpless, being tied up and all. I don't think I've ever felt so threatened in my life."

"Not even when you fought Voldemort?"

"No, not even then. When I fought Voldemort my only thoughts were getting you out of the graveyard. I didn't have time to feel afraid for myself. When Bella tied me up, it brought about all these bad memories from when my uncle used to hurt me. But, I know she was telling the truth about the horcrux."

"What does your dad say about all this?" Ginny asked.

Harry knew he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about Severus' loss of memory but he needed to talk about it. "Vespa cast a terrible spell against Severus and he lost his memories of this past summer. He didn't even remember that he had adopted me."

"Oh, Harry! You mean to tell me that you've been dealing with this all by yourself?"

"Yeah. It's hard to talk to Sirius about that stuff. He's been through so much and Severus wasn't himself either. He was treating me like he used to before the adoption."

Ginny grimaced at the thought of Professor Snape treating Harry that way, especially after all that Harry had been through. "Where is Professor Snape now?'

Harry pulled the tattered blanket up over both of them, "Dumbledore found a spell that's supposed to restore all of Severus' memories. They've been under a spell induced coma since last night. That was the reason Draco's mum was watching me last night."

"How could your dad leave you with someone like her?" Ginny asked in outrage.

"He trusts her. She even slept over one night," the bitterness in Harry's voice was plain to hear. "He fancies her and was probably hoping we would form a friendship or something. Severus isn't exactly thinking clearly these days."

"So Professor Snape doesn't even know about this horcrux?"

"No, he doesn't remember anything. I told him about it in the cell but that was before his memories were taken."

"How long do you think it will take for the memory spell to take?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. Severus said it could take up to a few days."

"I hope Professor Snape is better soon," Ginny whispered. The sunlight had just started to break through the clouds, filling the room with filtered light. It somehow felt safe in the dingy, run down shack.

"The spell isn't exactly good for someone as old as Dumbledore. I just wish I knew how they were doing?" Harry's eyes conveyed just how worried he really was for his father.

"Do you want me to try and find out?" Ginny offered.

Harry nodded then kissed her on top of the head. She looked up and their lips connected. The passion filled kiss was just what they both needed to wipe away the memories of those other kisses they had been forced to endure.

Ginny sat up, turning to look at Harry, "I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll find out where your dad and Dumbledore are performing their memory spell. It shouldn't take me too long to find out how they're doing." She got up and grabbed the rucksack Hermione had brought back earlier. She rummage though it and pulled out a sandwich and bottle of water. "Here, I expect you to finish this before I get back, Mr. Potter."

"You sound like your mum," Harry teased.

"My mum's not as strict as I am," Ginny said, giving her boyfriend a wink.

"Gin, could you bring me back my Firebolt and some clothes? I think I would feel better knowing that I have a way to leave fast if I have to."

"Sure. That's a good idea to have a way to escape … just in case you need it." She gave him a long look that began to make Harry uncomfortable, before she finally left.

Harry waited until she left before he stood up on shaky legs. He made his way over to the grimy window and pressed his burning forehead to the icy pane. Outside, the ground was covered in a field of white snow. That feeling of foreboding just wouldn't leave him. He knew Voldemort was out there …looking for him.

This wouldn't be like the last time Voldemort had come after him, far from it. Harry had too much knowledge to let things get out of control like they had before.

He remembered back to his first year at Hogwarts. He remembered when he had seen Voldemort, nothing more than an aberrant fetus feeding off the blood of a unicorn in the Forbidden Forest.

One thought struck him; if ever there was a time to go after Voldemort, this was that time. If he could reach Voldemort before any of the remaining death eaters did, then it should be easy to kill the beast.

The sound of his stomach grumbling loudly forced him away from the window. He grabbed up the sandwich and bottle of water and sat on the bed to eat.

He had to keep his strength up in case he had to flee. It was crucial to stay out of the ministries reach. He needed to hide out until Dumbledore and his dad were ready to help him. He knew he would need their help before facing down Voldemort, no matter how weakened Voldemort would be.

The roast beef sandwich tasted good after not eating for so long. He finished off the bottle of water then relax against the mound of moldy pillows. The heaviness he had been feeling from the dreamless sleeping potion was beginning to wear off. Now he was just feeling the natural signs of fatigue. His eyes slowly closed, allowing him to be pulled into sleep.

_Before long his dreams turned into nightmares and were filled with an evil presence. He let the presence come closer so he could clearly see what he would be dealing with. His scar throbbed but not like it had before. There was no deep connection, just a feeling of darkness. _

_A small shadow appeared in his dream, unmistakably something wicked. The shadow stopped as if it felt Harry's presence too. It turned in Harry's direction and started coming towards him with an eagerness that could be felt. Harry stepped back and began to run. He felt foolish for having alerted the shadow of his presence. In his nightmare, he ran as if his legs were stuck in thick goo. He struggled to get as far away from the shadow as he could but he could barely move his legs._

_The shadow was coming for him, that much was undeniable. The shadow was almost coming into focus before Harry was abruptly pulled out of the vision by a strong shake to his shoulders. _

Ginny and Sirius had been calling Harry's name for a few moments. They panicked when it looked like he was struggling to breathe. They resorted to shaking him forcefully when he looked as if he were straining to come out of his nightmare.

Harry's eyes flew open and he looked into two very concerned faces. It took a moment to grasp the significance of the dream he just had. Whatever that shadow was, it was coming closer. It had felt him and now it knew that Harry was no longer under the protection of Hogwarts Castle.

"I have to get back to the castle!" Harry croaked, grabbing at Sirius' arm.

"You can't!" Ginny said, her voice wavering with fright. "The castle is crawling with Aurors."

"Then I have to get to Grimmauld Place!" the sound of Harry's panic was heard by both Sirius and Ginny.

"Harry, relax," Sirius said, pushing him back down onto the mound of pillows. "It was just a nightmare. Besides, Grimmauld Place isn't safe anymore. Someone broke in and tore the place apart. I'm assuming they did it to find you."

"That's impossible," Harry and Ginny both said at the same time. Ginny said, "Only Order members can get in."

"I just came from there and found the place ransacked. There must be a spy in the Order," Sirius said, feeling like a failure for not being able to offer his godson a safe place.

Harry tried to think logically, he tried to come to some sort of rational solution. The ministry was after him, this shadow of Voldemort was after him, he had no where to hide. He was sure the shadow knew where he was now and it was only a matter of time before it came for him. Merlin, he was in trouble!

He looked into the concerned faces of his girlfriend and godfather. He knew they would stand by his side no matter who was coming for him, whether it be Voldemort or the Minister himself! He couldn't let them be harmed by Voldemort or arrested by the ministry. His heart twisted with the thought of Sirius being locked up once again. No, he had to deal with this alone, at least until his dad and Dumbledore could help him. It was the only way to keep everyone safe.

He had to stay safe until his dad and Dumbledore were finished with the memory spell. Then, they would know what to do. They would know what a Horcrux was and how to get rid of it. They would take care of Fudge and Moody. He just had to stay safe until then.

"Harry, what happened to make you think you need to get out of here?" Ginny asked, taking a seat on the bed next to him.

Harry knew the only way to get Ginny and Sirius to leave him by himself would be to lie. In his most convincing voice he said, "Nothing, I think I was just having a nightmare. It's nothing. Ginny, what did you find out about Severus and Dumbledore?"

"I spoke to Madame Pomfrey and she said everything is going along fine with your dad and the headmaster. She said they're fine but still under the spell induced coma."

All three sat in heavy silence. Harry knew he what he needed to do. The thought of it was rather frightening but he knew he was ready to face that fear. It was important that he do this on his own.

Ginny finished unpacking the bag she had brought, putting all his clothes on the bed. She brought over his cloak,. "I brought your warmest cloak."

Harry took hold of the fur lined cloak and ran a finger over the sillver clasp. Thoughts of Severus and all the man had given him came to mind. His chest felt tight just thinking of his dad.

"Your Firebolt's by the door, Harry," Ginny said, running a hand through the fur in the cloak. "Try to stay in bed, Harry. I should be able to sneak back after supper. I have to get back to the school before my next class."

"Thanks for everything, Gin," Harry said, knowing that he wouldn't be here when she returned. By then he should be far away. It was the only way to keep himself and his friends safe. He pulled her into a tight embrace then kissed her when he noticed Sirius turn his back and face the fire to allow them a bit of privacy.

Ginny looked at Harry. She could tell that something wasn't right. She almost decided to stay with him instead of heading back to the school but changed her mind thinking that might draw the attention of the ministry aurors to her. She reluctantly walked to the door and went back to the school.

"I better get going too, kiddo. I want to get back to Grimmauld Place in case that traitor comes back. Will you be okay here all by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Be careful, Sirius," Harry said, getting out of bed so he could give Sirius a hug.

After a moment, Sirius pushed Harry back arms length away and looked at him. "You remind me so much of your father. James would have been so proud of you, Harry. You're growing into a fine man."

"Thanks," Harry whispered, his emotions felt too close to the surface so he forced them down. He would need nothing but bravery to get through the next few days.

Sirius left him alone in the musty room. Harry changed into a warm pair of jeans and one of the jumpers Mrs. Weasley had given him for Christmas.

He packed the rucksack Hermione had brought earlier with all the clothes and food he had left. He wasn't sure if he'd need it.

He grabbed up his Firebolt and warm cloak before heading outside. As soon as he stepped out into the open air, he felt a sharp stab in his scar. He felt the shadow approaching fast. He had to get out of here now!

There was only one place he knew he would be safe from Voldemort.

There was only one place the ministry would never think to look for him.

There was only one place that would protect him …Number 4 Privet Drive and the blood protection his mum had left him.

He kicked off on the hard snow, soaring through the crisp air. The sky was filled with the threat of another storm. The icy cold air stung his ears, making him wish he had asked Ginny to bring him a hat too. His heart thudded madly in his chest when he thought about the place he was seeking refuge. He never imagined he would willing go back to Privet Drive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXTBC


	38. Chapter 38 Home Sweet Home

38 Home Sweet Home

Harry flew as long as he could stand it before his hands hurt too much from the bitter cold. He landed by an old abandon warehouse outside the skirts of a small city. He figured he should be far enough away from Hogsmeade and the searching aurors to apparate now without alerting them. He clapped his hands together several times to get the blood flowing once more and felt the sharp sensation of tiny needles in his hands as the blood rushed back to his fingers. He stood next to an empty wooden crate as he tried to gather his nerve.

He hated the fact that he was still apprehensive of facing his uncle, especially after having faced down so many more sinister people then that pathetic man. He was beginning to have second thoughts of returning to Privet Drive when he felt a tingling in his scar. That was enough to force him to gather his belongings and apparate to Little Whinging.. He pushed his wand up his sleeve and vowed not to use it against his uncle. It would feel good to hex a bright pink tail on the bastard but it wouldn't due to be caught by the ministry until Severus could help him stay safe.

He felt rather bad for having left the Shrieking Shack without leaving a note behind but he knew Sirius would just come after him if he knew where he was going. No, he had to do this alone. It was almost as if he had to prove something to himself by facing down Vernon. He didn't want to go through life with this fear of someone who was so contemptible. With all the bravery he could muster, he began the short walk to number four Privet Drive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Number four looked exactly the same as it had the last time Harry was here, with a well manicured lawn and perfectly trimmed hedges. Somehow, Harry had thought things would have looked different now but then he realized that perhaps he was the only one to have changed since his departure. He forced himself to walk up the driveway and to knock on the front door.

It took a few long minutes before he could hear the thundering slow steps of someone coming to answer the door. With dread he knew who would open the door before they even drew near. He wiped his palms on his cloak and cleared his throat.

Harry wanted to step back when his uncle opened the door. He forced himself to step forward and keep a steady voice, "Hello, Uncle Vernon."

Vernon was still huffing with the exertion it took to walk to the front door. His face became a deeper shade of red when he saw who was standing before him, "Get out of here before the neighbors see you! We don't want anything else to do with your kind!"

Harry swallowed hard, "I need to speak with Aunt Petunia."

"I said go!" Vernon yelled, taking a menacing step forward. He froze when he heard Petunia's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Who is it, Vernon dear?"

"No one!" Vernon shouted, moving to close the door. Harry's hand shot out to keep the door from closing.

Petunia walked up behind Vernon. She peered around her husband's large frame and gasped out loud when she saw who was standing on her porch. With a hand to Vernon's shoulder, she pushed the man aside and stood in front of him.

"Why are you here?" Petunia asked in a strained whisper as her eyes darted around in search of neighbors.

"I need to speak with you," Harry said, noticing Vernon clenching his fists behind Petunia.

"Get in before the neighbors see!" She looked at the black fur lined cloak her nephew was wearing and hoped her neighbors hadn't noticed the boy in such an odd outfit.

"Thank you," Harry said as he carried his rucksack and broom into the house. He dropped his stuff in the hallway before following his aunt and uncle into the living room.

"Why are here?" Petunia immediately asked, without preamble. Both Dursley's looked at Harry as if he had just come back from the dead. Petunia noticed his pale sickly complexion. Vernon noticed his expensive cloak and shoes.

"I need a place to stay until the professor can come get me," Harry explained as he took in his surroundings. Everything looked exactly the same, clean as ever. The place even smelled the same as he remembered, of cleaning products with a hint of lemon oil. The smell turned his stomach.

"You can't stay here! Get out and don't ever come back again," Vernon yelled, his face turning a deeper shade of red with sweat breaking out on his forehead.

Harry's gaze moved to his aunt, "I need the protection my mother left me. It should only be for a day or two."

Petunia actually looked to be considering this when Vernon bellowed out, "Get the bloody hell out! We don't owe you anything! We gave you a home with food and clothes and you repaid us by running off to those …those freaks and telling them lies about me! Get out!"

"Lies?" Harry repeated incredulously. His heart pounding in his chest at the memory of those awful days his uncle had punished him, "You know what you did, Uncle Vernon!"

"I know nothing!" Vernon huffed out, giving Harry a look of warning, "You just shut up, boy!"

"No!" Harry yelled back, stepping closer to the vile man. "I know what you did to me, even if you refuse to admit it! I know how you tied me up and beat me bloody! I know how you punished me with that knife!"

Petunia took in a sharp breath.

The whole time Harry was yelling, Vernon was looking at Petunia and shaking his head, as if to deny the truth. "That's not true, Petunia. You know how the boy always tells lies!"

"Yes, it is true!" Harry yelled back. "I still have the scar on my back to prove it!"

"SHUT UP!" Vernon bellowed, his arm cocked back and he swung at Harry's face.

The sound of fist hitting skin was all that could be heard in the room for a brief moment. Harry's head snapped back with such force that he momentarily lost his balance and had to grab onto the chair to keep from falling. He steadied himself as he looked at his uncle with abhorrence.

Vernon froze with his arm dropped down by his side. Petunia had her hands covering her mouth.

Harry wiped a bit of blood from his split lip. He took a menacing step forward and watched his uncle step back as far as he could. He looked from one adult to the other, noting how fearful they seemed to be of him. It was a most heartening moment when he realized he had the clear advantage over his once feared uncle. He had no doubts he could beat his uncle into the floor if he so choose, but for some reason there was no appeal in that. He didn't want to be anything like his uncle, no matter how deserving the bastard was of a sound thrashing.

Petunia managed to find her voice, "Come, you need ice." Her shaking hands gave away how disturbed she really was.

Vernon didn't move as Harry walked towards him on his way into the kitchen. Harry stopped right in front of his uncle and looked him straight in the eye. He was so close he could smell the beer Vernon must have had at lunch. Vernon tried to back up but the chair behind him wouldn't allow for that.

Harry leaned closer still and grabbed a handful of Vernon's sweaty wet shirt, "That was the last time you ever lay hands on me. You better hope to God that my father doesn't find out."

"F-father?" Vernon stuttered. "Y-you mean someone really took you in?"

"Yes, my _father_," Harry calmly stated, "You know, that guy that came to rescue Hedwig?"

Vernon suddenly turned as white as Nearly Headless Nick and slumped back to the chair behind him. He still had horrible memories of that dark cloaked man.

Harry walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Petunia handed him a paper towel with a few ice cubes wrapped inside. He pressed the ice to his throbbing lip and looked across the table at his aunt. She looked as if she wanted to say something but after a few long moments she looked away.

"I didn't come here to fight or get revenge. I just need the blood protection my mum left for me. Just for a day or two," Harry quietly asked, seeing how nervous his aunt was.

Petunia gave a curt nod. She put a hand to her chest and closed her eyes, "I didn't know it had gotten so bad for you… this past summer. I never would have …well..." She looked at the swollen lip her nephew was now sporting and shook her head again, "I won't let him do it again."

She then pointed to the cupboard under the stairs in the hallway, "Put your broom in there. You may stay in your old room."

She stood up then pressed her apron down around her hips before turning towards the sink. "Supper will be ready in an hour," she said it as if everything was normal, as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

Harry didn't know what else he had expected but for some reason he had hoped she might say more about the abuse.

Harry walked out to the hallway, letting the kitchen door swing closed behind him. He grabbed his broom from the entryway and approached the cupboard. He hesitated reaching for the door but then grasped onto the doorknob. The tiny room had been emptied of the cot he had once considered his bed. He could see a few boxes against the wall that held several jars of canned fruit and a few boxes of old clothes. He ducked his head as he stepped into the dark room and turned on the bare light bulb dangling from the ceiling.

A sudden burst of anger towards Dumbledore overwhelmed him when he thought of all those people in the wizarding world that would have been happy to adopt him as a baby. Instead he had been left here to be ridiculed and made to feel like a burden.

He spotted a child's crayon drawing on the far wall that brought back a painful memory. It was just a stick figure of a man with long hair and a small boy on a bike with no wheels. He had been six years old when Vernon had beat him so severely he had almost died. They had stuffed him in the cupboard to keep anyone from seeing his injuries. During that awful time he had wonderful dreams about a man who had come to save him. His dreams were filled with warm embraces and happy times. He hadn't wanted to forget his dreams so he had secretly drawn the picture where no one else would see it. When months and months had passed without the man coming to save him, he had covered up the picture with an empty box since it hurt so much to look at.

His chest felt constricted with pain, just knowing that the dream had been real. Severus would have gladly adopted him way back then. His childhood could have been so different.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sat at the supper table in silence. Neither Petunia nor Vernon had said anything to him nor to each other during the meal. The front door banged open and slammed shut and a moment later Dudley Dursley lumbered into the room.

Dudley stopped walking upon seeing Harry and sputtered out, "What the bloody hell is _he_ doing here?"

Harry wondered the same thing about his cousin. Wasn't Dudley supposed to be in school?

Petunia explained that Harry would only be here for a short time as she piled a plate with food and pushed it before her overgrown son. She still talked to Dudley as if he were a small child, "Don't worry Pumpkin, he'll be leaving soon enough."

Harry was amazed that Dudley had managed to grow even bigger, in both directions. It wouldn't be long before Dudley caught up with Vernon.

"Thought we were rid of you for good?" Dudley said through a mouthful of food.

"Thought wrong then," Harry retorted, then asked, "Did Smeltings finally kick you out for beating up innocent little kids?"

Petunia let out a squeak, Vernon grunted and Dudley laughed. "Yeah, they expelled me. That school's for nancy boys. Bunch of tattle tale, cry babies!"

Vernon chuckled, "I bet it's not long until they come running back begging you to attend their school again. They were lucky to have the Golden Gloves Champion attend their pitiful school!"

"You ready to have a go at me, Potter?" Dudley asked as he stuffed a giant piece of steak into his mouth.

"Sure, I'll take you on," Harry said, to laughs from all three Dursley's. "I should probably warn you though, … I've had training in defense."

"Oh, little Potter's had someone actually show him how to defend himself," Dudley taunted in an annoyingly high pitched tone. "Hah! I hardly think your little training session will make much difference. How bout we have a go at the boxing club tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," Harry said, noticing the smiles on three Dursley's faces. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"There'll be no funny business!" Vernon growled, waving his fork around as if it were a wand.

Harry put both hands up, "No magic, I promise."

Petunia covered her ears, Vernon let out a growl, "Don't say **that **word!"

Harry smiled to himself as he washed the supper dishes that night. He was actually looking forward to the boxing match against Dudley.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Harry was awoken by thundering footsteps outside his bedroom door. He hardly had time to grab for his glasses before his bedroom door slammed open and Dudley came barreling in.

"Get up, Potter! Mum wants you to start breakfast."

Harry should have known better than to expect his aunt to change her expectations of his house hold duties. He begrudgingly got up and showered and dressed before heading down to the kitchen. He knew he could refuse but then that might get his uncle riled up enough to actually kick him out. Best not upset the man. He hadn't felt a twinge from his scar since he had arrived and wanted to keep it that way.

As soon as everyone sat down for breakfast there was a knock on the backdoor. Piers Polkiss and anther boy walked into the kitchen without waiting for the door to be answered. Piers looked at Harry with contempt. He sat on the last empty chair at the table without saying hi to anyone.

Dudley spoke to Harry with a mouth full of eggs, "Get Piers a plate, Potter."

Piers smiled, showing off his missing front tooth, "Yeah, and I like my eggs scrambled."

"Get it yourself," Harry answered back.

"Muuum," Dudley whined, "Harry's not doing what I told him to do."

Petunia shook her head at Dudley.

"Dad, make him," Dudley beseeched, turning to smile at Piers as if they had a private joke.

Vernon mumbled out, "Can't touch him."

Harry took the last two sausages and put them on his plate.

"I bet he'll do whatever you tell him to do after your match today," Piers said, reaching for the last piece of toast.

Harry was quicker and snatched it off the plate first. He took a bite of the toast, "Mmm." Piers and Dudley glared back at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Hogwarts, the halls were still being patrolled by aurors and ministry officials. Minister Fudge was desperate to get his hands on the-boy-who-lived. It would help his plummeting popularity in the Wizarding World if he adopted the teen himself. He tried not to let it worry him that the document the boy had supposedly signed, still had not been found. He hoped it was only a matter of time before the document showed up.

In the mean time he wanted to take the teen out of the school before Severus Snape made an appearance. He knew it would be nearly impossible to take the boy from the school once that man showed up. Truth be told… he was rather scared of the intimidating professor.

While all this was going on, Severus was tucked away in a small hidden room within the infirmary. The room was just large enough to accommodate two beds and a nightstand. At this time the other bed was currently occupied by Albus Dumbledore. Both men were still caught in the throes of a magically induced coma.

Severus willed himself to wake up and fight against the coma. It had been two days since the memory spell had been cast. His memories were now fully intact, including the way he had treated his son during these past few weeks. He felt dreadful for putting the young man through so much grief. Even in his weakened state he vowed to make it up to Harry as soon as possible. He knew that the teen would forgive him but he found himself longing to speak with the boy and set everything to rights once more.

His mind was stronger than his body. He didn't even have the energy to form words yet but he knew the first words he would speak would be an apology to Harry for treating him so cruelly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boxing ring was almost empty except for the five friends Dudley had invited to watch. He would have invited more people to watch him pummel his cousin but most of his friends had been forbidden to hang out with him anymore. Too bad for them.

Harry felt better than he had in a while. He knew he really shouldn't risk getting hit in the head since it wouldn't really be all that good for his hemorrhages but he couldn't help wanting to show off his newly acquired fighting skills. Mad-Eye had been very thorough in teaching him hand to hand combat during his time at the training camp. He felt fairly confident that he could take Dudley in the first round.

He tied his boxing gloves on as best as he could before stepping into the ring. He wasn't even bothered by the fact that Piers was planning on refereeing the match.

As soon as the whistle was blown Dudley came rushing at Harry like a bull at the red cape. Harry easily side stepped then landed the first punch when Dudley turned around. The punch sent Dudley flying back against the ropes and grabbing for his bloody nose. There were oohs and aahs from the crowd but they hushed up as soon as Dudley glared at them.

Dudley took another swing at Harry but Harry ducked. It gave him the perfect opportunity to give his oaf of a cousin a nice upper cut to the jaw. The crowd hooted and hollered.

This seemed to make Dudley even more angry. He came after Harry with a vengeance. He threw his arms open wide and forced Harry into the corner.

With Dudley pushed up against him and the ropes holding him in place, Harry lost the advantage. He took a few punches to the ribs before he was able to push his cousin back off of him. Dudley barely managed to recover from another punch to the face before Harry had _him_ cornered and was landing punches to Dudley's large stomach.

The sound of Dudley's friends laughing and cheering on his freak of a cousin made him see red. He pulled his gloves off and went after the little freak.

The first blow took Harry by surprise. He had thought Dudley had turned around to catch his breath, having no idea he was instead removing his gloves.

The first punch hit him on the same spot Uncle Vernon had hit him yesterday. The cut on his lip split wide open pouring blood down the front of his chest. He pulled his own gloves off and went after his smirking cousin.

With deep seated anger, Harry pummeled his cousin until they were both rolling around on the ground. Dudley's friends cheered them on.

Harry let his rage over being treated so poorly for so many years rule his anger towards his cousin. He landed blow after blow, feeling his resentment grow. His fists were sore with bruises when he finally stopped punching his cousin. For the first time he noticed Dudley had been covering his head with his arms and curling into a large ball to avoid the blows. He staggered to his feet as shame washed through him. As much as he had always wanted to avoid it, he knew he was acting just like his uncle. He had let anger rule him.

Without a backward glance, he stepped out of the ring, grabbed his t-shirt and headed for the door. His anger towards himself was just as severe as the anger he had towards everyone else. He knew the only way to get through this would be for him to forgive the people who had harmed him. It wasn't that he was condoning their awful behavior or even making excuses for them. The only thing he sought was to let his resentment towards them go, because he knew how it had been eating away at him. He knew that it was the only way to finally be free of them.

It took him hours of walking the streets of Little Winging to finally get to a point where he thought he had managed that overwhelming task called forgiveness. It was hardest of all to forgive his uncle and everything the man had ever done to him. He knew that his uncle would never be remorseful or repentant for the way he had treated him but, it didn't really matter if uncle Vernon ever asked for forgiveness. In the end it was really about Harry wanting to be free from hate and anger and the only way he could do that was to forgive them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus immediately knew that Minerva was keeping something from him. Poppy had refused to release him until he was strong enough to stand without hemorrhaging out of his nose. He had been livid when he was told that Harry was not available to see him just yet. He was quite certain that something dire had happened to the boy.

Now, Minerva stood before him with eyes that refused to meet his own. He was not above using Legilimency on the old cat if she continued keeping information from him.

Albus had a much harder time coming out of the magical coma. He was awake but extremely weak. His eyes caught those of his deputy headmistress and he said, "Tell us what has occurred, Minerva."

Minerva looked to Poppy who was shaking her head but knew better than to disobey a direct order from Albus Dumbledore. She braced herself before saying, "Harry has disappeared. That document he signed has alerted the ministry. Minister Fudge would like to take Harry from the school and plans to adopt him. Harry managed to get away from Alastor Moody with a little help from his friends."

"Where is my son?" Severus was now out of bed and hastily putting his robe on.

"He _was_ at the Shrieking Shack. Two days ago, when Moody took him, Harry was still too weak to walk. Draco stunned Moody and brought Harry to the Shrieking Shack. The minister is under the impression that we are hiding Harry somewhere in the school and has assigned several aurors to stay at the school. Fudge has leaked the news to the public that Harry was trying to get out of the adoption and that you are trying to keep him against his will, Severus."

"I would like to see a copy of the document Harry signed. Perhaps we can find a loop hole in the way it was written," Albus said, suddenly sounding much stronger.

"I have been asking for a copy but it seems they have yet to find the document. Arthur has informed me that the ministry has yet to receive any document at all from Harry," Minerva explained.

"If they never received a document, then how did they find out that Harry ever signed anything?" Albus asked.

"We've no idea, Albus," Minerva explained. "Harry was taken the same night you were both put under the coma. He was taken directly from your apartment, Severus."

It didn't take long for Severus to put the pieces together. The only people to know about the document were the people in this room… and Narcissa. It became exceedingly obvious who the person was that alerted the ministry. Severus was momentarily torn between going after Narcissa and rushing out to find his son.

As if the headmaster was reading his mind, Severus heard him say, "Severus, you should look for Harry while I deal with the minister. I will be sure our dear minister stops this ridiculous pursuit of trying to adopt Harry. It is obvious he already has a father," Albus said in a calm voice.

Severus gave Albus a nod before rushing down to his dungeon apartment to change. He passed several aurors on the way that all demanded he stop for questioning. He ignored them all.

His thoughts were consumed with memories of what happened to Harry whilst they were at Vespa's cottage. How had Harry dealt with the abuse he had suffered at the hand of Bellatrix? How had he dealt with being treated so callously by his own father, the one person he had put his trust into? Severus had failed him on so many different levels. The thought of Harry signing that document was beyond comprehension. Had the poor boy really questioned his place in Severus' life?

Severus called Dobby to him and told him to get Harry's friends. Without question, he would find his son tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXTBC

Dear Friends,

I need to hear from you. What did you think?

Rachel


	39. Chapter 39 Reunited

-139 Reunited

The moment Severus was dressed, he called forth Dobby.

"Master Snapes, how may I serves Harry Potter's father," Dobby asked, with a low bow, nose almost touching the floor.

"Find my son, then come back and tell me where he is at," Severus demanded. The house elf disapparated with a pop.

Barely a moment passed before the house elf appeared again. "Master Snapes, sir, Harry Potter is back with those bad peoples"

Severus grabbed hold of the small elf's scarf and pulled him closer. "What bad people are you talking about?"

Dobby shook with fear, "M-m-aster Snapes, sir …Harry Potter is b-b-ack with the M-m-muggles… back at n-n-umber four P-privet D-d-drive."

Severus immediately released the tiny house elf and stormed out of the dungeon. He ran passed Albus and the Minster, without stopping to explain where he was going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As hard as it was to forgive the people who had made his life so miserable for so many years, Harry felt a great sense of liberation for having mastered his hatred towards them. He felt as if a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

He stepped into the house feeling better about having come here to begin with since it put closure on his bad memories. He could hear Dudley in the living room, trying to explain to his parents that Harry hadn't used magic to beat him.

Dudley's tone of voice sounded as if he had been repeating himself for some time, "I already told you, Harry didn't use his wand! For crying out loud, he beat me fair and square! Now stop talking about it already!"

Vernon still sounded as if he didn't believe Dudley, "Come on now, Duds, think hard, did that little freak use any other sort of hocus pocus on you? There's no way that scrawny Potter could have beat such a big strapping boy like you."

Harry stood in the hallway trying not to laugh as he heard Dudley tell his parents to bugger off and leave him alone. He tried to go up the stairs as quietly as possible but Aunt Petunia must have heard that squeaky step on the staircase.

"He's here! Vernon, Harry's here!" Petunia whispered.

A second later Harry heard his uncle's loud voice, "BOY, get your sorry arse in here …NOW!"

Bloody hell, Harry had thought he could sneak by without having to deal with this lot. He dragged his feet as he walked into the living room. He almost stepped back out when he saw who else was sitting in there.

"You've done it now, boy!" Aunt Marge shrieked, with a half empty glass of brandy in her hand. "It's like I always said, spare the rod, spoil the child!"

"Boy, what do you got to say for yourself? Don't think I don't know how you used that _funny business _to beat our Dudley here!" Vernon screeched. He had that manic look to him that always made Harry's stomach twist.

"I'm sorry, I got a little out of control," Harry tried to explain.

"Get in here and take a seat," Vernon screamed with a chubby finger pointing to the only wooden chair in the room.

Vernon grabbed hold of the back of Harry's shirt when the boy walked passed him. He slammed the teen into the heavy wooden chair face first. The sound of bone breaking was heard by all in the room. Both, Dudley and Petunia shrieked for Vernon to stop!

Harry fell to his knees but managed to get up and turn to sit down. He clutched at his broken nose with his hand. Blood dripped through his fingers and onto Aunt Petunia's impeccably clean carpet. It took a moment for the sharp pain of the break to subside. He was barely aware of the shrill scolding Vernon was being given by both his wife and son.

"Petunia, the freak deserved it!" Vernon beseeched.

"Dad, I'm not going to tell you again, Harry didn't do anything wrong!" Dudley said through clenched teeth. "He won, fair and square!"

"Thanks, Dud," Harry said, using his shirt to catch some of the blood. He was shocked when Petunia handed him a fresh towel but then he thought maybe she had just done that to keep her carpet from getting stained.

"You should have never let him into this house!" Aunt Marge said in a high and mighty tone of voice. "You did the right thing Vernon, the boy deserved to be punished!"

Harry glared at the old hag before turning his attention to his uncle. His anger towards the awful man was rising as Vernon puffed his chest out with pride.

He was just about to get up and _deal_ with Vernon Dursley when the front door slammed open with a bang! Harry stood up, grabbing his wand from his back pocket and pointing it at the living room door. A dark figure stepped through the hallway door and into the living room.

Petunia and Marge screamed, Dudley tried to hide behind the two women sitting on either side of him and Uncle Vernon looked as if he might be having a heart attack.

"Dad," Harry whispered out, lowering his wand.

Severus surveyed the scene before him. His gaze stopped on his son. The boy had a swollen lip, a cut above his eye and a nose that looked as if it were recently broken. It troubled him to see the uncertainty in his son's eyes directed at him.

The two women on the sofa let out a scream as he started to walk into the room. Vernon Dursley backed as far away from him as the room would allow.

The sight of his son's battered face pushed Severus beyond reason and without hesitating he raised his wand pointing it at Vernon Dursley. His blasting curse was thrown off course as his son grabbed hold of his arm.

"NO!" Harry yelled, gripping his father's arm. "He's not worth it!"

The blast blew a hole the size of a quaffle, through the ceiling. Everyone screamed as bits of drywall and wood rained down on them! Harry could see part of the bathroom as he looked up through the hole.

Vernon stumbled back and fell over the foot stool, "Get out! Get out and take that freak with you!"

Harry had to use both hands to hold Severus back from attacking the bastard. He knew Severus would end up killing his uncle if given the chance and there was no way he would lose his father now to Azkaban.

"No, Severus! He's not worth it!" Harry pleaded as he hung on tightly to his dad's arms. "Please, just leave him be."

Severus lowered his wand over hearing the desperation in his son's voice. It shocked him that the boy would defend the man who had caused so much damage to him, "Why, Harry? Why would you want to save the man who did this to you?"

"It's not him I'm trying to save," Harry softly replied.

Severus felt his chest constrict with pride. The boy was remarkable. That emotion fought with the fury he felt towards Vernon Dursley. He reached out and tilted the teen's face up to him.

Harry occluded his mind completely, it wouldn't due to have his father see the abuse Vernon had afflicted against him.

"Dudley and I had a boxing match, that's all!" Harry tried to explain. He heard his cousin whimper so he added, "It was just for fun!"

Severus sighed, knowing Harry was trying to protect someone. His gaze shifted to the overtly large boy whimpering on the sofa. He felt a small stab of pride at seeing Dursley's son looking far worse off than his own son.

He squeezed Harry's shoulder before saying, "Fine then, I'll refrain from killing the bastard but only due to your benevolence. Get your things so we can leave this unseemly place."

Harry nodded, most eager to leave here for good. He hesitated leaving the room since he didn't want his dad left alone with these people, there was no telling how long Severus would be able to refrain from hexing them. He pointed to the cupboard under the stairs as he turned to walk out of the room, "Could you grab my broom from under the stairs, sir?"

Severus glared at all the people in the room until they were all whimpering with fright. He stalked out of the room, feeling as if there were more to the story than his son was telling him. He opened the cupboard door, stooping to step inside the tiny room and grab hold of the broom. It took a moment to come to terms with the fact that this had been his son's bedroom for most of his childhood.

The tiny cupboard was cold, dusty and crawling with spiders. His gaze stopped upon a child's crayon drawing of a boy on a bike without wheels. The picture brought back so many precious memories. He was still feeling his own guilt over his treatment of the teen these past few weeks. He pressed a hand to his chest as grief overtook him. The boy had suffered too much in his short life and he had attributed to that torment.

He was pulled from his grief when he heard that ghastly woman he knew to be Dursley's sister, talking about his son in the other room.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Vernon, way back when you took that awful boy in fifteen years ago. I warned you way back then to drop **it **off at the closest orphanage," Marge Dursley hissed out, reminding Severus of his own hateful aunt.

Severus could hear Petunia Dursley hissing for the other woman to shut up.

"You should have never stopped beating him when he was boy. It's partly your fault that he turned out this way," Marge said in a bolder tone. Like I always say, when there's something wrong with the bitch then there's something wrong with the pup."

Severus could hear Vernon's whispered response, "If I had to do it all over again, I would have just left the crying brat on the porch to freeze to death in the rain."

Severus felt a sharp surge of hatred take hold. He couldn't have stopped himself even if he had wanted to. He stepped out of the cupboard and strode into the living room once more. He leaned the broom up against the wall and stowed his wand in his cloak pocket before making his way over to Vernon Dursley.

Without using any magic, spells, hexes or curses, he picked Vernon up off the floor and slammed him into the wall. With a savage release he summarily began to beat the living daylights out of the pleading man. Everyone's pleas and cries fell on deaf ears as Severus struck blow after blow. He had never felt such a deep hatred for anyone, not even for Voldemort. He didn't stop until he felt a hand grip his shoulder and a quiet voice in his ear.

"Please," Harry implored. "It's over, He's less than nothing to me now."

The moment Severus let go of the obese man, Vernon slid down the wall and onto his sizeable backside. Vernon slumped against the wall, blubbering like a baby.

Harry didn't take his hand from his father's shoulder as he started to lead him out of the room. He didn't trust Severus to keep from pulling his wand out and using it on the remaining family. On their way past Dudley, Harry stopped to say, "I wish things could have been different for us."

Dudley nodded, "Yeah, your not so horrible after all."

Harry gave him a half smile, hearing the backhanded compliment.

Severus couldn't stop himself from giving Petunia a piece of his mind. He looked her in the eyes, "You were given a great responsibility that you failed at miserably. Lily is sorely disappointed in the lack of care you offered her son. You've no idea just how disappointed your entire family is in you."

Petunia looked crestfallen and slightly panicked, "How do you know!?! You can't commune with the dead, can you?"

Severus nodded, "Lily was a very talented witch. She left charms in place that would let her know how her son was getting along. I do believe she knew everything that you and that hideous husband of yours has ever done to the boy."

All color drained from Petunia's long horsy face. She clutched at her shirt and looked around at the ceiling, as if Lily were watching from above.

They began to leave the room when Severus heard Marge Dursley whisper out, "Petunia don't listen to him, you gave that boy more than he deserved."

With his wand hidden under his cloak, Severus wordlessly sent a silencing curse at the dreadful woman. She opened her mouth to say another scathing remark, only to find out that she no longer had a voice. Her panic would have been amusing to watch but Severus thought his son needed to get home, and away from this ghastly dwelling.

Severus took hold of Harry's broom and they walked out of number four Privet Drive for the last time … ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXTBC

Hi Friends,

I am celebrating the fact that this story has over 3000 reviews and over 600 people have put this story on their favorites list!!!

I think it would be spectacular if I heard from every single person who put this on their favorite list!!! And maybe even worth another bonus chapter by this Friday :+)

Take care,

Rachel


	40. Chapter 40

-140 - Ignominy

The document with Harry's signature on it had been found by a house elf up in Albus Dumbledore's office. The moment the headmaster entered his office, he saw the rolled up parchment sitting atop his desk. He unrolled it, feeling quite remorseful for not realizing just how dire the situation between father and son must have grown to push the boy into signing.

He let the parchment roll back up before tossing the document into the fire. He watched it burn until it was nothing more than ash.

With that settled, he went straight to the Minister of Magic and demanded that Fudge clear out of Hogwarts and take all his staff with him. The portly little man had tried to argue against leaving but as soon as Albus demanded proper documentation, Fudge had no choice but to leave.

Fudge called his staff, including the aurors and asked them to leave Hogwarts. His dream of adopting the famous boy who lived had been shattered. He blamed Narcissa Malfoy for this fiasco and he vowed to make her pay!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Severus walked to the apparation point in silence, both being deeply caught up in reflection.

The air was frigid in Little Whinging with the sun setting, but Harry didn't feel the cold. His thoughts were wrapped up in more pressing matters. His scar had begun to prickle the moment he had stepped away from number four Privet Drive, forcing him to wonder if Voldemort could feel his presence once again. He rubbed his forehead as his thoughts shifted to the man walking silently beside him.

Harry wondered if the memory spell had worked on his father? It was unsettling to think that Severus would no longer remember the past six months. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and kept his gaze directed on the icy sidewalk. He felt an uneasiness, not knowing if this was the old Severus or the new Severus.

Severus was lost in his own contemplation as he walked next to Harry. He kept glancing down at the teen's bent over head, wondering why the boy wouldn't look at him. He knew he had gone too far at the Dursley's home. He wasn't exactly remorseful over beating up Vernon Dursley, the man had clearly deserved it, but he was ashamed that his son had been there to witness his barbaric behavior. He felt rather discomfited that Harry had been the more mature person in this instance and had to force him to end the beating. It wasn't exactly the sort of behavior a parent wanted their teenager to observe them doing.

Another major concern was the fact that Harry had not wanted him to know what abuse he had suffered at the hand of Vernon Dursley these past few days. He couldn't understand why the teen had wanted to protect the ghastly Muggle. It pained him to think that after all the boy had suffered through these past few weeks, perhaps Harry no longer trusted him.

He had to admit to himself that he had been a downright bastard to the boy since losing his memories. His old snarky, bad tempered self had lashed out at Harry, just when the teenager had needed him most. He was an abysmal parent, indeed!

At least now he had all his memories back and could help the boy deal with that dreaded scar and his connection to Voldemort. He was anxious to speak with Albus regarding the scar and possible horcrux.

They stopped in an empty alley way and Severus pulled his wand out. Harry watched as a small eagle patronus shot out the end of his father's wand and went soaring through the air.

Severus explained, "I am unsure whether we will need to hide out until this mayhem with the ministry is taken care of. Hopefully, Albus has dealt with the minister already and we can return to Hogwarts."

Harry suddenly felt foolish for having signed the document in the first place. It was all his fault that he had been forced to take refuge at the Dursley's. He simply nodded then looked back down at his shoes. He could feel Severus' eyes directed at him, making him even more self conscious of his stupidity.

After a tense moment of silence, Severus finally spoke, "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Harry. I am entirely to blame for having forced you into signing the document. I can hardly hold you accountable after the way I treated you."

Harry looked up at him, meeting his eyes, and asked in a near whisper, "Severus, I need to know if the memory spell worked? I need to know if you remember what happened at Vespa's cottage?"

Severus could hear the anxiety in the teen's voice. He stepped closer and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I recall everything." The look of relief that the boy now wore, was enough to attest to just how anxious Harry must have been these past few weeks. That feeling of guilt Severus had been feeling, seemed to peak. "We shall speak more regarding Bellatrix and her claims when we are in a more secure location."

A patronus in the shape of a phoenix, suddenly swooped down between the brick walls of the alley. Before it got too close it disappeared into the cold air.

"That was a message from Albus," Severus explained. "All is well at the school. We may return."

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief, "Good."

"Did you bring your invisibility cloak? I fear your disappearance may have brought about unwanted attention from the press."

Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out of his rucksack and threw it over both himself and his father.

Severus grabbed hold of Harry's arm and they disapparated with a soft pop. Harry managed to stay on his feet as they landed at the gates of Hogwarts.

A slew of reporters were bunched up around the gate and they turned when they heard the soft pop of apparition. Severus used a spell to hide their footprints in the snow and another to muffle any noise they might make. They had to wind their way around the reporters to reach the gates. Once they made it beyond the gates and up the first hill, Harry pulled the cloak off and stuffed it back into his bag.

"Harry?" Severus couldn't wait any longer, he had to know, "What happened at the Dursley's. How did you really acquire those injuries?"

Harry shrugged, "I told you, it was just a boxing match with Dudley. Do you mind fixing my nose before anyone sees me?"

Annoyed for still not having been told the truth, Severus answered rather gruffly, "Fine, but first I would like to hear the truth."

Harry couldn't imagine what good could come out of telling his father that Vernon had broken his nose. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and kept his eyes on the snow covered ground as they made their way up to the school.

"Your silence speaks volumes," Severus stated in a dark tone. "Perhaps I shall require another visit to that worthless Muggle."

"No!" Harry immediately said, having quit that family for good. "Why should it matter? It's over, he's not ever going to touch me again!" He couldn't hide the anger he felt, and he wasn't sure who that anger was directed at.

"I should have killed the man when I had the chance after all he's done to you," Severus hissed.

Harry stopped and faced his father, "That is exactly the reason why I am keeping my mouth shut! You just get so bloody angry when you think someone's hurt me! Besides, I don't ever want to think about the Dursley's again."

"Unlike you, I do not forgive and forget so easily," Severus said in a snide tone, as he took a firm grasp of his son's arm. "In future, I'll ask you to remember exactly to whom you are speaking and to choose your words with more care."

It took Harry a moment to recover from the firm reprimand. He pulled out of Severus' grasp and stumbled backwards. By this point they had reached the bridge and Harry turned to walk across it. He was stopped once more by a firm grip to his shoulder.

"Harry, this will not continue," the potion master's voice was severe, "I will not let you build a wall between us by hiding your experiences. Tell me what happened- _now_!"

"Why, so you can go back to Privet Drive and kill Uncle Vernon and get thrown in Azkaban!?!" Harry shouted the last part.

Severus severely regretted causing such a scene back at Privet Drive. He had never wanted his son to hide anything from him based solely on thinking he was too out of control to handle it. He used his fingers to guild Harry's face up. "Let me see what happened, Harry. Trust _me_ to be the parent," he implored, using a touch of legilimens.

For a split second, Harry tried to fight the spell but Severus' grip tightened on his chin. He had to force himself to keep from occluding so that his father could see what had happened at Privet drive. Humiliation washed over him when he relived those scenes a second time with Severus witnessing.

The scenes came fast and furious. Severus witnessed the first punch Vernon Dursley had thrown at his son, right through to the broken nose at the end. He released Harry when the scenes from Privet drive ended. He turned on his heel and began to stalk across the bridge as he tried to regain control of his anger towards Dursley.

Harry followed silently behind. His face was reddened with shame over Severus witnessing everything that had happened to him. He wondered if the professor would lecture him for letting Vernon hurt him and not fighting back?

Severus finally felt more in control of his anger so he slowed down until Harry caught up with him. "May I heal your injuries?"

Harry nodded, tilting his head back so his father could mend the damage.

"Episkey," Severus said. Harry's nose was suddenly back to normal and the cut over his eye was gone as well. Before he could repeat the spell once more to heal the swollen lip, Severus felt a wave nausea and fell to his knees.

Harry caught his dad under the arms and helped him to sit down on a step. He crouched in front of Severus, studying the man with worry, "Maybe you shouldn't have used so much magic so soon after the memory spell."

Severus silently agreed. He had disregarded the stern warning from Madame Pomfrey earlier that day, cautioning him against using any magic at all. He could see how worried his son was and said, "I will be fine. Perhaps Madame Pomfrey should heal the rest of your wounds."

Harry shook his head, "I'd rather no one knew about my time with the Dursley's, if that's okay with you?"

Severus agreed, for purely selfish reasons. He did not want Poppy to find out he had used magic when he was expressly forbidden to do so by the overbearing medi-witch. "You need not tell anyone of where you have been," he agreed.

Harry offered a hand out to help his dad stand once more. They made their way up the front steps of Hogwarts just as the front door was thrown open.

Minerva had been waiting for their arrival, "Mr. Potter, it is good to see you home."

Harry nodded, "Thanks, professor. I'm glad to be back."

McGonagall stepped aside to let them pass, before stating, "You picked a good time to return since the students are still at supper. May I suggest you both get down to the dungeons before anyone sees you. The students have been very worried regarding your disappearance, Harry."

"Minerva, would you be so kind as to make an announcement that Harry has returned. I do not wish for him to be bombarded tomorrow morning when he makes an appearance at breakfast. Perhaps, you should suggest that the students not assail my son with questions?"

Minerva gave the professor a look of consideration, "Severus, you make a fine parent, indeed." She laughed at the scowl Severus gave her in return. "I shall make the announcement before supper ends."

"Fine," Severus stated, "We shall be on our way then."

Once they reached the quiet apartment, Severus threw off his cloak and grabbed hold of the carafe containing the brandy. Harry knew his father was still upset so he went straight to his bedroom. He was still wearing the bloody athletic pants from earlier that day, along with a bloodied t-shirt. He pulled the shirt over his head and saw the deep bruise on his side that wrapped around to his back. Dudley had managed to get a few good shots in during their match.

Before he had a chance to pull a fresh shirt over his head, he heard a knock on his door and Severus stepped in without waiting for an answer.

Severus came to an abrupt stop when he saw the condition Harry was in. His voice had an edge to it, "After witnessing your memories, I thought you might need this." He held out a small jar of healing cream. "I see the damage was much worse than I had suspected."

"It's not so bad," Harry said, taking hold of the jar. They stood in silence for a long moment before Harry finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, Severus."

Severus furrowed his brow and stepped closer to his son, "What did you say?"

Harry felt uneasy under that intense scrutiny, "I'm sorry. Maybe I should have taken care of Vernon on my own …you know, like you did." With forcefulness he added, "I wasn't afraid of him, just in case you think I was."

Severus had never felt so wretched in all his life. He should have known that Harry would misinterpret his anger. "Do you really believe I wished you to behave like me? That could not be further from the truth."

Harry shrugged. "You just seem disappointed. I want everything to be back to the way it used to be," he said, mentally kicking himself for sounding like such an insecure child.

"And you think that I would approve of you giving Vernon Dursley a sound thrashing?"

Harry shrugged again and wished he knew what Severus wanted from him.

Severus closed his eyes for a long moment. When he opened them he took hold of Harry's forearms and guided him to the bed. Harry sat down and Severus sat next to him.

"You must never let _my_ influence pressure you into changing what you feel in your heart," He struggled with his next words, "You have an inherent decency to you that I can never hope to reclaim again. I lost that quality long before I ever attended Hogwarts. Your behavior was beyond exemplary these past few weeks, whereas my behavior was nothing more than barbaric at best."

Harry shook his head, "No, I think you're wrong. I think you're the most decent, trustworthy person I have ever known."

Severus took the healing cream from Harry's hand and uncapped the jar. He motioned for Harry to lie face down then began to attend to his son's wound.

Now that Harry had his head on the pillow and could no longer witness his expression, Severus continued once more, "I am well aware of the brusque manner in which I treat you. Even before I lost my memories, I was constantly fighting against my natural instincts to lash out at you for the smallest slip-up. There were many sharp admonishments that I forced myself to swallow. It is in my nature to see the worst in people, whereas your natural instinct is to see the best in everyone. You should never lose that quality, for it is truly rare."

Harry leaned up on one elbow and looked over his shoulder so he could see Severus' face, "Exactly where are you going with this, Severus? Because in my book I think you're wrong. Those sharp reprimands you gave me only make me feel like you're watching out for me and that you just want me to improve. If you hadn't of helped me through these past six months by believing in me, then I know for a fact that I wouldn't have survived Voldemort."

"Harry…" Severus felt his throat constrict with emotion. He blamed it on his weakened state and the recent memory spell.

Harry sat up and turned around, he took hold of his father's hand, "We might be different but it's those differences that make us appreciate each other and not take each other for granted. I needed a father in the worst way and I know now that you needed me too. That's all that really matters in the end."

Severus felt a strong swell of pride for this young man. He squeezed his son's hand, "Thank you for saying that. It means more than you know."

Harry smiled, "It's good to have you back, Dad."

Severus chuckled, "I was wondering when you would begin to call me that again."

The sound of the magical chimes interrupted them. Severus pulled his wand out and cast a reveal spell. His voice was tinged with extreme aversion when he stated, "I believe Narcissa Malfoy has come to pay a visit."

Harry flopped backwards onto his pillows and groaned.

Severus turned to look at him, "I gather you are not very fond of Mrs. Malfoy?"

Harry sat up, "She's okay, I guess."

"Yes, you sound quite captivated by the woman," Severus mocked.

"What difference does it make if I like her … I'm not the one snogging her," in a quieter voice, he added with a snigger, "amongst other things."

Severus narrowed his eyes at the teen, "You must remember that I was quite addled when I invited her to stay the night. I never would have done that had I been of sound mind. Nonetheless, it will not be happening in the future."

"You mean you don't like her anymore?" Harry asked with too much enthusiasm.

The floo chimes rang once more, this time with more instance. Severus waved his wand in the general direction of the floo, causing the chimes to silence. He leaned against the doorframe, "Am I to understand that you have no knowledge of who turned you over to Minister Fudge?"

"I thought the minister received the document I signed?"

"No he did not. Apparently, that owl of yours is wiser than any of us knew. She delivered your document to the headmaster's office instead of taking it to the ministry."

Harry's look of confusion deepened, "Then how did Fudge find out about the document?"

Severus waited for Harry to put the pieces together. He knew the moment the teen had figured it out by the deep scowl the boy now wore.

"That bitch!" Harry whispered.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "I must agree with your assessment of the woman. May I ask how Narcissa found out about the document?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, feeling quite uncomfortable, "She's the one who suggested I sign it."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, berating himself for allowing that woman into their lives. "I deeply regret leaving you alone with that woman. Please tell me she did not hurt you whilst I was under the memory spell?"

Harry turned his face away.

"Harry?"

"Well, she didn't exactly hurt me, but … well, she may have given me a bigger dose of sleeping potion then I was supposed to get. I was pretty out of it when Mad Eye came to get me."

"I'll kill her!" Severus growled out, tapping his wand against the palm of his hand with so much force that sparks flew out the end.

"Don't forget, she's also Draco's mum," Harry declared, trying to get his dad to calm down.

"Yes, well there is that," Severus said, realizing what Harry was doing. He did not want his son to see that rancorous side of himself that had been so blatantly displayed earlier. He took a deep breath and thought it best to deal with Narcissa in private.

He looked at Harry's anxious face and tried to placate him by changing the subject, "When was the last time you ate?"

"Breakfast, I think," Harry said with relief over getting off the subject of Narcissa Malfoy. "I feel like having pizza and cherry coke."

Severus grimaced, but nonetheless he called forth Dobby and made the request.

Ten minutes later, they sat in Harry's bedroom on the thick rug by the roaring fire, eating a cheese pizza and sipping upon fizzing cans of cherry Coca -Cola.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXTBC

Next chapter: Narcissa and the horcrux!


	41. Chapter 41 Insecuritites

-141 Insecurities

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stared up at the ceiling, as he tried not to let his eyes drift to the bedside clock for the tenth time in the last hour. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't force himself to sleep. He had been awakened by yet another bloody nose.

Earlier, when Severus had been here, it had happened twice but he had managed to keep his dad from finding out by excusing himself to use the loo, before the blood had started to flow. He had only had a few bloody nose incidents since returning to the Dursley's. He knew that boxing with Dudley hadn't been such a good idea and Uncle Vernon's strong arm hadn't helped matters either.

He banished the handkerchief he had used and rolled onto his stomach. He couldn't help smiling at the thought of Severus eating pizza and soda on the floor of his bedroom. He never thought he'd see a sight like that!

It felt good to have his father back and a sense of relief washed over him. However, for as much as they had talked tonight, they had both avoided the one topic that was most pressing on their minds. It was the same topic that was keeping Harry from sleeping.

He rubbed his scar, aware of the slight tingle once more. He wondered if Hermione had found anything out yet about what a Horcrux was? He wanted to think Bellatrix was lying about the whole thing, but deep down, he knew there was some truth to what she had told him because he could feel it in his scar. Bloody hell, he just couldn't go through that whole ordeal again!

XXXXXXXXXX

This had been one of the longest days Severus had ever had. Retrieving his battered son from the Dursley's home was about as unsavory a situation as one could go through. The only good to come out of that situation had been that Harry had finally come to terms with his past.

Severus had never felt so proud of the boy. It seemed that Harry had risen above all the turmoil of his childhood and forgiven the miserable Muggles for all they had done to him. It took a special person to get past such a horrible upbringing. The teen had insisted that forgiving the Muggles had released him from all that pent up anger he had been harboring for so long. It wasn't in Severus' character to fully understand his son's actions but nevertheless, he certainly respected the boy for doing it.

As tired as he was though, he had one more person to see before he could even think of going to bed. He had purposely avoided the topic of the horcrux with Harry until he could speak with Albus.

He stepped through the floo and wasn't surprised to find Albus sitting behind his desk at this late hour. The man had always been notorious for keeping odd hours.

"Albus, how are you feeling?" Severus asked, feeling guilty for putting the older man through the memory spell. He could see the fatigued look on his mentor's face and knew the Headmaster had paid a heavy price for helping with the spell.

"Severus, so good of you to come see me. How is Harry? Minerva said he looked rather worse for wear when he returned this evening. Please tell me the Muggles did not harm the boy again?" Albus asked.

"Vernon Dursley should be on bended knee thanking my son for saving his life! If not for Harry's benevolence, the Muggle would be dead, …at my hand," Severus darkly replied.

"Is Harry injured?" Albus sounded as if _he_ was ready to pay a visit to the Muggles himself.

"I healed most of his wounds. The few left should heal on their own," Severus said as he got his anger under control. "Albus, I have something imperative to speak with you about."

The Headmaster motioned for Severus to take a seat and continue.

"Once my memories returned, I became aware of a conversation I had with Harry whilst we were being held captive at Vespa's cottage. Bellatrix informed Harry that his scar was a horcrux. She is under the impression that he will facilitate Voldemort's return."

Albus closed his eyes. He stayed that way until Severus slapped a hand down on the desk with so much force that all the portraits startled awake and complained.

"Albus, you do not believe it to be true, do you!?! That scar on Harry's head could **not** be a horcrux!"

Albus looked up at the portraits before waving his wand to put them all back to sleep once more. His eyes betrayed just how worried he was.

"Severus, I saw that memory of you and Harry in Vespa's dungeon. When I saw it I knew that there was indeed some truth to Bellatrix's claims."

For the first time Severus looked at the titles of all the large tomes stacked up upon the headmaster's desk. The titles alone told him that they were very rare and restricted books.

"Albus, he can't be put through anymore!" Severus yelled as he stood up and paced the room. "He's already been through more than a boy his age should ever experience." He turned to face the headmaster and saw there were tears in his eyes.

"Severus, Voldemort has two Horcrux left. One is Nagini … the other …," after a long pause, the headmaster's voice broke on his next words, "my dear boy, the other _is _Harry."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Severus didn't want to get out of bed. He didn't want to face the day knowing that his son was in terrible danger, yet again. His talk with Albus had lasted until the sun had started to rise. He had tried to argue that the man had somehow been mistaken but in the end he had to admit to the truth.

The truth was too terrible to contemplate. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Dad? Are you up yet?"

Severus cleared his throat before answering, "Yes. I'll be out in a few minutes." He didn't want his son to suspect anything was wrong. It wouldn't be fair to cast this knowledge on Harry until a solution was found. He stood up and put on his bathrobe and slippers before opening the door.

"I can't believe _you're_ not ready yet?" Harry said with amusement. Then his eyes took on a worried look, "Wait, you're not ill, are you, Dad? Maybe we should take a day off to recover."

"I am fine," Severus said, giving Harry a stern look, "The sooner _you_ get back to school, the sooner you will be caught up in your lessons."

Harry took in a deep breath as he ran a finger around his loose collar, "I'm kinda nervous about facing everyone after all that fuss was made about me. Damn Fudge!"

For the first time since getting his memory back, Severus noticed how thin his son looked.

"Yes, Fudge did make quite a spectacle out of the situation. I expect a formal apology from the Minister will be coming today."

"How could he even think I'd let him become my guardian? He must be crazy to think I'd go live with _him_."

"You should have known I never would have let it happen, Harry," He waited until the teen nodded before continuing, "I would have come to get you as soon as humanly possible… no matter where they took you. Do not ever doubt my commitment to you."

"I don't," Harry quietly acknowledged, feeling a mixture of gratitude and embarrassment for having caused the situation to begin with.

Severus stepped back into his bedroom and moved to shut the door, "I'll be ready to leave in a few moments."

"Wait!" Harry said as he placed a hand on the door, "Do you think we could just eat breakfast down here this morning?"

Severus would have liked nothing better then to eat breakfast in the dungeons and to take a day off work but he knew Harry needed to keep his mind off the horcrux.

"I think it best that we dine in the Great Hall," Severus could see how anxious that made Harry. He felt his heart clench when he thought of the horcrux and his gaze stopped on that dreaded scar. In an uncharacteristic move, he suddenly opened the door wider and pulled the boy into a tight embrace. He felt Harry stiffen before the boy relaxed into the embrace and hugged him back.

"I regret treating you so harshly these past few weeks," Severus quietly confessed.

"It wasn't your fault, you know?" Harry asked, concerned with this sudden display of emotion. "That memory spell didn't harm you, did it?"

"No son, I am fine," Severus said, letting the teen go and turning away. "I'll be ready momentarily."

Harry stepped back out into the hallway, wondering if his dad was indeed okay.

XXXXXXXX

Severus and Harry stood outside the doors of the Great Hall. Harry looked up at his father with anxiety, "I swear, I don't think I'll ever get used to all the stares and whispers. Are you sure we can't just eat breakfast in our apartment?"

"I think it wise that you get this over with now. Besides, I believe Minerva threatened the students with detention with Filch, should they bother you with unwanted questions."

"Can't you at least try to heal my lip one more time?" Harry implored.

Severus used a finger to tilt Harry's chin up as he looked at the swollen lip once more, "As I informed you previously, your body has stopped responding to healing creams. It will heal on its own."

Harry let Severus guide him through the door with a firm hand to his back. The moment he stepped through the door, the whispers began and heads swiveled as they made their way down the long aisle.

Severus stood behind Harry as the teen took his seat at the Gryffindor table next to his friends. He gave Harry's friends a threatening glare, silently warning them against pestering his son with questions. With a final pat on the shoulder to Harry, he made his way up to the teacher's table.

Harry felt embarrassed for letting his dad know just how much he needed his support.

"Blimey, Harry, where've you been? You gave us all a right scare when you left without telling anyone where you were going," Ron whispered with eyes darting up to the teacher's table in case Snape or McGonagall saw him.

"I'll tell you guys after breakfast," Harry said. He kept glancing at Ginny who seemed to be awfully interested in her eggs. He thought maybe she was mad him. He leaned in close to her and whispered, "I'm sorry, I would have left you a note but I wasn't sure who would get it."

She shrugged her shoulders and stared at his swollen lip.

Harry gave her a half smile before looking at Hermione. He could tell that she was just bursting with unasked questions.

The subject was soon changed when Dean Thomas stopped by on his way out, "Good to have you back, Potter."

"Thanks, it's good to be back."

Harry went back to eating his eggs until someone grabbed his shoulders from behind.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed. He grabbed the teen into a fierce embrace. "We were so worried."

"I'm sorry I scared you, Sirius."

Sirius finally released his godson. In a voice much too loud, he admonished, "Don't you **ever** disappear like that again!"

Harry glanced up to the head table and saw that Severus was pushing back from the table, ready to come intervene. He shook his head at his dad, hoping Severus would just let him handle this on his own. Luckily, Severus sat back down, but he still wore a look of annoyance.

"Sorry, Sirius," Harry quietly said, hoping his godfather would take the hint and lower his voice too. "It all happened so fast. I wouldn't have left if I thought there was another way. We should probably talk about it later though."

Sirius looked around and noticed that they were the center of attention.

He abruptly changed the subject and leaned in close to the Gryffindor group.

"You guys hear the news yet? McGonagall found out the Slytherins were taking Felix Felis during the try outs last week. You know that potion that makes you really lucky? She's already disqualified the Slytherins and she's going to set a date for another try out!"

Sirius gave Harry a wink before making his way up to the teacher's table.

Even though it started out as a secret, the news spread like wildfire. The rest of breakfast was filled with talk about the new try outs and the deceitfulness of the Slytherins.

When breakfast finally ended, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were at Harry's side as they left the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron tried to block Harry's view from all the gossip and stares.

Once they made it out of the entryway, Hermione pointed to an unused classroom and all four Gryffindor stepped inside. Before Harry could take his wand out of his pocket to ward the door, the door opened once more and Draco stepped in.

"Do you mind, Potter?" Draco asked. "I want to hear what happened too."

Harry gestured for the Slytherin to join them but he wondered how he was supposed to tell Draco that it was his mum who had alerted Fudge?

"So, where've you been, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry moved to stand next to Ginny and took hold of her hand. That seemed to soften her anger at him a bit.

He told his friends about his scar burning and the threat he felt by being outside of Hogwarts. He also told them about Hedwig delivering the document to Dumbledore's office. He decided _not_ to tell anyone of exactly where he had gone into hiding though. For some reason he felt like his whole experience at the Dursley's was private. He had overcome his fear of his uncle and had actually felt at peace with that part of his life now. He didn't think his friends would understand all of that and he didn't want to explain.

Ron didn't seem to be able to accept the fact that he didn't want to reveal where he had been. "Harry, why can't you tell us? Don't you trust us?"

"I do trust you guys, but it's private. Aren't I allowed to keep some things secret for once?"

"What happened to your lip?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged.

"We're not going to tell anyone," Ron insisted.

"I'd rather not say. It's kinda personal," Harry said.

"Who hit you, Harry?" persisted Ron.

"Ron, just drop it," Ginny said, when it looked as if her brother might argue further. "Harry's whole life has been splashed out on every newspaper in the wizarding world. If he feels like he needs to keep some things to himself, then we should just respect his wishes."

Harry gave her a big smile and wished they were alone so he could kiss her. She always seemed to understand him better than everyone else.

Hermione was the first to ask, "Harry, if the document was never delivered to the ministry, then how did Minister Fudge find out you signed it to begin with?"

Harry looked down as he tried to come up with the best way to say this. After a moment he looked towards Draco, "Um, well, it seems that someone alerted Fudge."

"Who alerted him?" Ginny asked.

"My mum," Draco growled out, "It had to be my mum!" He looked towards Harry for confirmation.

Harry gave him a nod.

"Fuck!" Draco spat. He pulled open the door and stormed out into the hallway before Harry could stop him.

"Blimey, that's messed up," Ron said. "I knew she was just like that snotrag husband of hers."

"How's professor Snape taking the news?" Ginny asked.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "Not so good. I don't know what he's going to do to her."

"Well, let's hope it's something bad," Ron angrily declared.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The news of the cheating Slytherins helped to take some of the attention off Harry. He made it through his first day back to classes with a minimum of whispers and stares.

It was getting progressively harder to keep his friends from noticing the bouts he had with his nose dripping blood. Hermione kept giving him long stares every time he returned from using the loo. He thought the only thing keeping her from asking questions was that speech that Ginny had given them earlier.

He spent his free period in the library researching spells to staunch blood flow. The large tomes on medicinal magic took up an entire table. He was flipping through one of the books when Hermione found him.

"What are you looking for," Hermione asked as she took in the titles of the books.

"Nothing," Harry claimed, then seeing her look of skepticism he quickly added, "Just doing some extra credit."

"Harry, who do you think you're talking to? You're not even caught up with your current school work."

"Just leave it, Hermione," he said with irritation. "This is one of those things I'd rather keep to myself."

She hefted her heavy rucksack to her shoulder, "If you need any help, just let me know." She started to walk away but turned back around, "Harry, I don't know where you went these past few days but I do know that you look like you went through hell and back. If you're ill, you should really tell Professor Snape."

Harry nodded before getting back to his notes. Once she walked out the door, he immediately stacked the books up and levitated them back to the bookshelf. He didn't want to take any chances of getting caught by someone else, especially by his father. Besides, he thought maybe he might have found a spell that would help to hide blood whenever he started to hemorrhage again.

Moreover, he wanted to go spend some time with Ginny. He smiled when he thought of the way she always jumped to his defense no matter what. He thought maybe she was still a bit angry at him for not leaving a note behind.

He was almost sure she was angry at him when she didn't show up for supper that night. Right after dinner he went in search of the ginger haired girl. He finally found her tucked away in a corner of the common room reading a book on charms.

"Hey, Gin," Harry said as he dropped his rucksack to the ground and sat down next to her. "Can we go some place private to talk?"

"Bout what?" Ginny asked, keeping her finger on the page she was reading so she wouldn't lose her spot. "I think you told us everything you wanted us to know."

Yes, she was definitely mad, Harry thought as he took hold of her hand, "Come on, let's go for a walk."

She reluctantly left her book on the side table and let herself be led through the portrait hole.

As soon as they were walking down an empty corridor, Ginny tugged his arm, "Harry, you don't owe me any explanations, you know. What I told the others about giving you some privacy goes for me as well."

"You don't seem like you're okay with everything," Harry countered. "Look, Gin, I would have told you where I was going if I didn't think someone else might have gotten the note and try to come after me."

"Harry, just drop it. It's over and done with. You're safe, that's all that matters. Let's just stop talking about this."

Harry really did want to keep his experiences of his time with the Dursley's to himself. He changed the subject, "I hope Draco's going to be okay. I think he was starting to get used to the idea of my dad and his mum getting together."

"He looked pretty mad. Do you think we should go talk to him?"

"Maybe later."

Harry made sure they were on their own before pulling Ginny into an alcove. He leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. He slipped his hand out of hers and ran his fingertips up her arm.

She tentatively kissed him back, so as not to hurt his swollen lip. Ginny ran her fingers through his messy hair, "I love you, Harry."

Feeling a bit shocked over hearing that, Harry tried to swallow but his throat was suddenly too dry. He ended up coughing instead.

Ginny slapped him on the back, asking, "Are you okay?"

Harry finally got control of himself, "Yeah, I'm fine. I-I …"

Ginny could see he was struggling with how to respond to her declaration, "It's okay, Harry. You don't have to say anything in return."

Before Harry could respond, there was a sound coming from the hallway. He put his finger to her lips to keep Ginny from talking, when he recognized the voice.

"Just shut up! Someone might hear you, Crabbe," it sounded like Millicent Balstrode had said that.

"You shut up!" Crabbe shot back. "I'm the one who's gonna get in trouble if I get caught sneaking out to meet her! Why can't Bellatrix come here and do her own dirty work? She acts like she's the Dark Lord or something! Snape's got Potter so heavily guarded that there's no way to get close enough to him."

"Crabbe, I'm warning you! Shut up! If Snape hears you …" Millicent let the sentence trail off.

Harry couldn't hear anything else they said as the Slytherin continued walking down the hall.

"What do you think they're up to?" asked Ginny.

"I'm not sure," Harry replied. He looked up and down the hallway, wondering if he was still being followed by members of the Order.

"I better go find my dad," Harry said, pulling his wand from his back pocket.

"I'll go with you," Ginny said, pulling her own wand out.

They made their way down to the dungeon apartment. They both stepped into the apartment but stopped walking when they saw who was sitting on the sofa.

"Hello, Harry, dear," Narcissa Malfoy said in her sweetest voice. She looked towards Ginny but didn't acknowledge the Gryffindor.

"Where's my dad?" Harry asked, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Severus will be back momentarily. You look terrible, Harry, dear. Where, in Merlin's name, did you disappear to. I was so worried about you," Narcissa said, standing up and making her way over to them. She stood in front of Harry and ran a finger down the side of his face, letting it drift across his swollen lip.

Harry physically cringed from her touch. It was entirely too reminiscent of Bellatrix's touch. He stepped back pulling Ginny with him.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed.

At that same moment, Ginny spat, "Get your disgusting hands off him!"

Narcissa smiled, her eyes sweeping up and down Ginny with a look of superiority. She looked back at Harry and said, "My darling boy, I should think the hero of wizardry could do better for himself then _that _pitiful girl."

"And I should think my father could do better for himself then an old hag like you," Harry retorted.

Narcissa raised her hand, as if to slap Harry. It was at that moment that Severus stepped back into the room.

XXXXXXXXTBC

Hi Everyone,

So, I had to repost this chapter because of a few mistakes. I hope I hear from you!

Rachel


	42. Chapter 42 Revenge

-1Severus walked into the living room to find Narcissa Malfoy with her hand raised, as if she were about to strike Harry across the face. If he hadn't been holding a glass of champagne in each hand he might have hexed her on the spot. He reined in his anger and schooled his face to not show the rage he felt towards the woman. His years of spy duty came in handy to help hide his emotions.

In a calm, steady voice he quietly asked, "Harry, I believe you informed me that you would be studying in your common room this evening. Is there a reason you came to call?"

Narcissa slowly lowered her hand, hoping that Severus hadn't witnessed anything improper. She was always pleasantly surprised when the stupid Gryffindor boy refrained from revealing what had happened between them. Harry Potter was not one to tattle.

Harry could hear that slight edge in his dad's voice and noticed the iron grip the man had on those fragile glasses. Something didn't add up here? He squeezed Ginny's hand to keep her quiet.

"I-I just came down to tell you something," Harry said, noticing the slight variation in color between the two glasses of champagne.

"Is it imperative or can it wait until morning?" Severus asked, carefully handing the glass of champagne to Narcissa.

Narcissa took the glass with an arrogant smile toward the teens before turning her attention towards Severus.

"How lovely, darling!" Narcissa stood on tip toe to kiss Severus on the cheek, then wrapped her arm around his waist.

Severus raised his own glass to touch against Narcissa's. The tiny 'clink' resonated in the quiet room.

"To your future," came Severus' deep voice.

"No, no, dear. To _**our**_ future," Narcissa corrected, flashing Harry a triumphant smile.

Harry had a strong feeling that Severus was up to something. He looked at the glass of champagne that Narcissa was holding and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was laced with something horrible.

As soon as Narcissa took a sip, Harry could see his dad relax. Part of him wanted to grab the glass away from that wretched woman, the other part of him wanted her to pay for all that she had done. He took a step forward, eyes still glued to the glass.

He was abruptly stopped by a firm hand to his shoulder.

"I believe you have homework to catch up on, Harry," Severus said, firmly pushing him back.

Harry looked up at his dad, and saw the severe warning in his eyes.

"Dad, I think I really do _**need**_to talk with you. _now_!" his own eyes insistent. He felt his dad's grip tighten and he was forcibly turned towards the door.

"I think it can wait," the professor sternly stated.

It looked as if Ginny might protest, but one look at the professor's glare made her words freeze in her mouth.

Harry moved towards the door but as soon as his dad released his shoulder he abruptly turned around, shoving past his dad and _accidentally_ knocking into Narcissa. Her champagne flute went crashing to the floor!

She shrieked, before yelling out, "You clumsy boy!"

Harry glanced up at his dad. If looks could kill, he would surely be dead. He had never seen Severus with a glare like the one he now wore. That anger was definitely directed at him too. His arm was grabbed in a fierce grip as he was harshly escorted towards the door. Ginny followed behind with a look of confusion.

He was unceremoniously shoved out the door. Ginny scrambled out after him.

Before his dad could close the door, he reached in and grabbed a handful of Severus' stiff black shirt, pulling him close. In as quiet voice as he could manage, he ardently hissed, "**Don't do it**!"

Severus leaned in closer, his lips pressed to Harry's ear, "It is not _**your**_concern!"

Harry didn't have a chance to say anything further as the professor shoved him away and slammed the door in his face. When he tried to get back in, the door was locked against him. He raised his wand to blast the door open but his blast didn't even make a dent against Severus' privacy spell.

"Bloody hell!" he screamed, kicking the door hard enough to hurt his foot.

"Harry, what in Merlin's name is wrong with you!?" Ginny yelled as she took hold of his arm. "Doesn't Professor Snape know what that woman did to you? Why would he drink champagne with _her_ after all she's done to you?"

Harry pushed his hair back. He tried to think of a way to get back in there before it was too late.

"Gin, I've gotta get up to speak with Dumbledore before it's too late," He grabbed Ginny's hand and began to run up the dungeon stairs. Halfway up the stairs, he spotted Draco coming around the corner. He immediately turned towards Ginny and whispered out, "Don't say a word about any of this to Draco … or anyone else, promise me?!"

"Harry, what's…"

"Ginny, promise me!" he insisted.

"I promise, Harry. But, you've got to tell me what's going on."

"I will, but not now," Harry said, before turning around to call out to Draco, "Malfoy!"

"Hey Potter, what's going on?" The Slytherin looked from one Gryffindor to the other.

"Draco, I've gotta run. Could you escort Ginny out of the dungeons?" Before waiting for an answer he raced up the stairs, sprinting for Dumbledore's office. He had to get back into that apartment before his dad did something that would land him in Azkaban!

He stood in front of the gargoyles leading up to Dumbledore's office and yelled out the password. The gargoyles remained immobile. Just then, Nearly Headless Nick came floating down the corridor.

"The Headmaster is not here," The ghost said. "He left after supper."

Harry was beginning to panic. He ran back down to the dungeon and tried to blast the door open again. The blast knocked him onto his back and the door remained unharmed.

He leaned back against the wall as he contemplated his next move. He had to do something before it was too late. But even as he had that thought, he knew it was already too late. It wouldn't take a potion master long to find another awful potion to use on his victim.

Just then, he felt a small twinge in his scar that steadily increased. He pressed his fingers to his forehead, praying for relief that never came. His nose started to bleed once more. He knocked his head back against the wall in frustration. Not again! Pointing his wand at his nose, he cast the new spell he had discovered today.

"Assuage," he called out, vanishing the blood away. His scar continued to hurt though. He hated to hide this from Severus but he knew these bloody nose incidents were brought on by having helped his dad.

Severus had enough guilt to contend with without adding any more to it. It had been so uncharacteristic of his father to act in such an emotional manner this morning. He remembered the heartfelt apology Severus had given for acting like such a git these past few weeks. He didn't need his dad taking on any more guilt then he already had.

The only problem was … he was also starting to feel dizzy and sick to his stomach lately. He had tried to ignore those awful dizzy spells but it was getting harder to hide them. Today, when he had been walking down the corridor, it had felt as if the stone floor was shifting under his feet. Then, it happened again when he was holding Ginny's hand, on the way down to find his dad this evening. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him but he knew it was getting serious. If this spell didn't help cure him then he would be forced to tell Severus what was happening to him.

He stood back up and tried to spell the door open once more. This time there was a blue spark that outlined the door but nothing else happened. He pounded on the door with his fists but the door didn't budge.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Severus woke up in the same mood he had went to bed in; bad-tempered and irritable. Last night had not turned out the way he had hoped it would. Narcissa Malfoy was supposed to have paid for her abysmal behavior towards his son. That whole plan had gone by the wayside when Harry had shown up! Merlin's beard, the boy had far too much Gryffindor in him for his own good! Brave and true, and all that rubbish. It didn't surprise him that the boy didn't have revenge in him but it bothered him that the teen forgave so easily.

Last night had gone all wrong from beginning to end. It had been hard enough to hide his true feelings and ask Narcissa to come for a quiet evening. He had even gone so far as to kiss the dreadful woman. All those years of groveling at the feet of Voldemort had taught him well. The poison he added to her glass of champagne would have caused the woman considerable misery for quite some time, if only his foolish, noble son had not interfered!

After he had thrown the boy out into the hallway, he had doubts about poisoning the woman again. In all his life, he had never had second thoughts about poisoning anyone. Merlin, the boy was turning him soft! In the end, he had asked Narcissa to leave. She had acted rather put out but had left without too much fuss. Apparently she had agreed to leave so quickly, due to that large pimple that was beginning to sprout out of the tip of her nose. Perhaps that small amount of champagne she had sipped had done some harm after all? Only time would tell.

Nevertheless, he couldn't wait to get his hands on that meddlesome son of his. The boy would get an ear full for his dim-witted, noble behavior last night!

He finished dressing in his teaching robes and grabbed up a few scrolls before heading for the door. He opened the door to find his son sleeping on the floor out in the cold hallway. He shook his head in frustration. Would the boy ever learn the meaning of self preservation! Moreover, where the bloody hell was the auror that was supposed to be watching Harry?

He held onto his anger as he spat out, "Potter, on your feet, **now**!"

Harry's eyes immediately flew open and in one swift move he grabbed for his wand.

Severus accio'd the wand before the boy could mistakenly hex him. He stuck it in his front robe pocket then placed his hands on his hips.

"May I inquire as to _why_ my son is sleeping out in the hallway like a bloody vagrant?"

Harry scrambled to his feet, using the wall behind him for balance. He didn't much appreciate the tone of voice Severus was using. Shouldn't it be him who was mad, instead of the other way around? After all, it was Severus who had kicked _him_ out and done something as foolish as to poison someone.

"You locked me out!" Harry said in an accusing voice. "I spent all night trying to get in!"

"You overstepped your bounds, Harry," Severus said in a dark tone.

"What did you do to her?" Harry demanded, pushing his glasses back onto his face. He had no patience for anything after spending the entire night on a freezing cold floor.

"I've already informed you that it is NONE OF YOUR CONCERN," hissed the professor.

"It bloody well is my concern since I seem to be the only one with any common sense!" Harry snapped.

Severus had to swallow back his sharp reprimand when Draco made an appearance.

"What's wrong?" the Slytherin asked, taking in the sour looks both Severus and Harry now wore. He looked Harry up and down before commenting, "Potter, you're starting to dress like Weasley."

"Shut up," Harry snapped, looking down at his rumpled, dirty robes. He tried to smooth it down but it didn't help much.

"For Merlin's sake," Severus huffed out in exasperation, "You would think you never heard of a wand!" With a flick of his wand, he cleaned and ironed out his son's clothes. With another flick he spelled the boy's hair into a tidy fashion.

Draco burst out laughing, "You look like …" His words froze on his lips when he saw the way Severus was glaring. "Forget it. I'm going to class."

Harry felt his hair with his finger tips. It felt like his dad had spelled it to sweep over to one side. "Bloody hell," he growled out, using his fingers to push his hair back to the way it should be.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for using foul language," Severus snapped out. He didn't wait to hear his son's response as he headed to the classroom. He swept into the room and barked out orders, in no mood for nonsense. The potion they were working on today would require several complicated spells.

It took a few moments before he noticed that Harry didn't have his books or quill.

"Mr. Potter, am I to understand that you have come to class empty handed?"

Harry glared back, "I didn't exactly have time to get my stuff, _Sir_."

Draco looked from one to the other, now more curious then ever as to what happened between them.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "You may borrow my book but that will be another ten points from Gryffindor for coming to class unprepared." He held the book out in front of him with impatience.

Harry ignored the whispers of his classmates as he wound his way down to the front of the classroom. Hermione squeezed his arm when he walked passed her desk. He shook her off and continued walking towards the front of the class.

Severus considered him for a moment before releasing the book. The teen looked tired and he suddenly wished he had just let the boy miss class in order to get some proper sleep. A freezing, cold, stone floor couldn't be good for the boy.

Harry grabbed the book from Severus' hand, then stepped closer and brazenly tugged his dad's robe open. He pulled his wand out of the Potion Master's front pocket, completely ignoring the man's look of ire. He held the wand pointed at his father and thought about using Legilimens to find out exactly what had happened last night between Severus and Narcissa.

"Don't even think about it," Severus stated in his darkest tone. The potion master raised an eyebrow when Harry looked as if he might do it anyway.

Harry dropped his arm then went back to his seat amongst whispers from the stunned students. He took his anger out at all the people staring at him by turning his glare on them. Pretty soon everyone turned their attention back to their potion and left him to brood. Hermione kept glancing back at him but after his dad gave her a sharp reprimand, she went back to her own potion.

How could Severus ignore his request and take it upon himself to exact revenge for him? Shouldn't it be up to him whether or not he wanted to punish Narcissa? And he did want the woman to pay, but not by poisoning her.

His thoughts were pulled back to class when his cauldron began to release a putrid green smoke.

"Clean up that mess, Potter. You are finished for the day," Severus snapped from across the classroom.

Harry growled in frustration but banished the entire potion away. He just felt so angry. His scar started to burn again, causing him to lose the small amount of concentration he had. He didn't try to occlude but instead felt a certain power in the anger he felt.

A few moments later, class ended and everyone cleaned up their area. Harry brought the borrowed book up to the front and dropped it on Severus' desk without saying a word. He was so bloody angry that Severus would risk everything for vengeance.

Severus looked up when his son approached, "Stay after class."

Harry ignored him and turned on his heel, heading for the door. He swept past Hermione, pulling his arm away when she tried to stop him.

"Potter, I said stay!" Severus called out, hardly believing Harry would have the audacity to ignore a direct order. "Mr. Potter!"

Harry continued walking but when he reached the door a spell was shot out from behind him and the door slammed in his face. His anger took hold and with barely a wave of his wand, he shot out an Alohomora spell that threw the door wide open. The door slammed open and reverberated against the wall. He felt a powerful surge of magic course through him and a blinding pain in his scar.

He heard several people yell as he continued walking. It wasn't until Hermione caught up with him that he realized just how infuriated he was. She looked up at him with nervousness. He calmed down enough to appreciate what he had just done. Bloody hell, he had not only ignored a direct order from his dad but he had broken through the man's locking spell!

He immediately knew he had pulled that power from his scar. It became clear to him that Voldemort was somehow getting stronger.

He stumbled as his energy quickly drained away, leaving him feeling as if he had just ran a marathon. He motioned towards an unused classroom and Hermione followed him through the door. He stumbled into the room, collapsing against the closest desk.

Hermione had the intelligence to guard the door with a privacy spell before she turned her accusing eyes on him.

"That is it, Harry James Potter! I am not sure what in Merlin's name has been going on with you but you are not leaving here until I get answers!"

Harry clamped his hand over the burning scar, panting in pain as he tried to occlude. After several long minutes he was finally able to calm down enough to talk. Before he had a chance to speak, his nose started to bleed. This time he also felt blood dripping from his ears as well.

"Oh no!" Hermione screamed. "I'm getting professor Snape!"

"No!" Harry called, grabbing at her robe before she could move towards the door. He pulled his wand from his pocket and used the staunching spell to clear away the blood.

Hermione looked somewhat impressed with that spell. "Harry, when did you learn that? What's been happening to you?"

"Hermione, it's bad … I think I just tapped into Voldemort's powers. It felt like this horrible dark emotion just washed over me when I forced that door open. It felt like Voldemort _wanted_ me to use his powers."

"You have to tell your dad, Harry."

"I'll tell him about the magic but I won't tell him about the bloody nose. He'll think it was his fault."

"But…"

"I said NO!" Harry yelled, pushing up from the desk. "I swear Mione, if you tell him, I'll never forgive you."

"Harry, this is just like fifth year. Don't you remember how you felt? You were angry all the time and …"

"Enough!" Harry screamed. "I don't want to hear you say it."

Hermione weighed her words out before speaking, "I've been studying about the horcrux. There's not much on it but I think…"

Harry glared at her, "ENOUGH!! Shut up!" The desk he was just leaning against flew to the other side of the room, smashing against the wall.

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes, he had never spoken to her like that before. "Harry…"

Harry threw open the door and stalked down the hallway. He just wanted to forget about everything. Forget he even had a scar ruling his destiny. The only place he wanted to be was on his broom. Flying had always helped to calm him down.

He made it down to the empty pitch without talking to anyone else. He borrowed one of the school's brooms and walked out to the grass. He kicked off and began to fly. When he was only about five feet off the ground, a blinding pain coming from his scar, sent him careening back down to the ground.

His knees hit the ground first, causing him to tumble into the stands. He clutched at his scar, feeling the burning intensify. He closed his eyes and found himself lost in a vision.

_A roaring fire was burning in a pit with a large black cauldron hanging over it. Bellatrix Le Strange was carrying a large burlap bag with something wiggling inside as if it were trying to escape. Several Death Eaters stood around the fire, chanting and casting spells. Bellatrix spelled the sack to dangle over the cauldron. _

_A small white creature was dropped into the boiling water, then the bottom of the burlap sack was magically cut open. Nagini dropped into the boiling water, just as fire so bright you had to guard your eyes against it, burst from the cauldron._

Harry stared up at the blue sky, gulping the freezing air as he tried to catch his breath. He knew what he had just witnessed and felt overwhelmed with having to go through this again. He felt like he wanted to die. His whole life had been ruled by an evil bastard who just wouldn't die and he didn't have the energy to fight him anymore.

His vision clouded up with tears as he stared up at the blue sky. All he had ever wanted was to be normal. He was tired of being a freak, of having the weight of the world on his shoulders and most especially he was tired of fighting.

He just wanted to forget what he had just witnessed. He wanted to pretend like he was like everyone else.

He stood up on shaky legs and scooped up the broom. Once again he mounted and kicked off. This time the broom barely hovered before falling back down. His magic was weakening, he could feel it draining out of him as his nose started to bleed again. He crumpled to the ground and screamed out in frustration.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus had skipped lunch to brew a nutritional potion for Harry. He had needed the solitude of his laboratory to center himself after Harry's behavior this morning. He tried not to let the blatant disobedience get under his skin, instead he should be concentrating on the boy's poor health and that power surge of magic he had displayed. Merlin, where had that come from?

He was just about to add a heavy dose of potassium to the potion, when he felt the first signs of pain in his dark mark. At first he had thought he had just imagined it, then he knew with all certainty that it was true.

A few moments later, when the headmaster found him, he didn't need to be told that the worse had come to pass. Voldemort had somehow managed to steal Nagini right out from under the ministries nose.

Severus knew Voldemort had enacted his Horcrux. Voldemort was back!

With the utmost haste, Severus went looking for his son. He stood at the doorway leading into the Great Hall.

When the boy didn't show up for lunch, he stopped at Gryffindor table and gave Weasley a message. All the Gryffindor stopped talking when he approached and he knew they were talking about Harry's blatant disobedience this morning in class. It seemed so inconsequential now.

"Mr. Weasley, when you see my son next, please inform him that I wish to speak with him immediately. Tell him to come to me … even if I happen to be in a meeting with the Headmaster. Just …tell him to come."

"Yes, sir," Ron said, hearing the urgency in the man's voice.

The professor stood by the table until Ron and Hermione got up to go find Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time that Severus made it up to the Headmaster's office, the room was already filled to capacity with Order members.

A hush fell over the room when Severus stepped in. His eyes locked with Black's. After a moment, Black closed his eyes and let his head fall into his hands.

Albus was the first to speak, "My dear friends, I bring dire news. We have confirmation that Voldemort has indeed returned to human form. Just moments ago I received intelligence that the dark mark was spotted over two Muggle homes in London."

XXXXXXXXX

Harry was sitting in the Quidditch stands when Hermione and Ron finally found him. They didn't say anything but sat on either side of him. After a few moments, Harry finally spoke.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at Hermione.

Hermione could see how pale and ill her best friend looked. His appearance had changed for the worse in just the few hours since she had last seen him. She took his icy cold hand into hers and just held it.

"We're here for you, mate," Ron said from the other side, bumping his shoulder against his best friend's.

Harry nodded but kept his gaze directed at the sky. "Don't you feel free when you're flying? Like all the burdens in your life have crumbled away?"

He felt Ron shift then an arm was slung around his shoulder.

"He's back, you know?" Harry whispered, not even caring when his eyes filled with tears. He let his tears roll down his face without wiping them away.

"Harry, you don't know that yet…" Hermione said.

Harry didn't let her finish, "See," he said, turning towards her and lifting the hair off his forehead.

Her eyes pooled with tears when she saw the once pale scar, now an angry red, almost purple.

Harry turned away from her. He stared up at the sky once more.

"When I'm flying, I can forget about everything. I don't think about ..."

"Do you want to fly right now?" Ron asked, desperate to make his friend happy.

"I can't. _He_ took that away from me too."

"Harry, you're the best flyer the school has ever seen!" Ron alleged. "Why don't you think you can fly?"

"Because I've been trying for the past two hours and I can't make it more than a foot off the ground. He's taking my magic."

They didn't need to ask who "he" was.

Hermione pressed her head on his shoulder and Ron tightened his arm around him. They sat that way until Hermione finally spoke up.

"Your dad's worried about you. He wants you to go see him."

Harry nodded. He rubbed his face with his icy hands, then stood up. His friends escorted him to the Headmaster's office in silence. Harry stood beside the Gargoyles, already knowing what he would hear.

"We'll go up with you," Hermione said.

"You're not alone, mate," Ron avowed.

"I know, but don't worry, my dad will be there."

Ron took hold of Hermione's hand and they walked back down the hallway. Before Harry had a chance to say the secret password, the Gargoyles jumped aside as a dark figure descended from the staircase. Severus stopped on the last step when he spotted his son standing outside the entrance.

Harry looked up at him with trepidation. He could see how worried the professor looked.

Severus came down the last step. Their eyes locked for a long moment. Harry felt a warmth break through that cold darkness he had been feeling all day.

"There is an Order meeting taking place," Severus stated, gesturing towards the office upstairs.

Harry nodded, trying not to feel offended over being left out once more.

Severus stepped aside, "Would you care to attend?"

Harry couldn't help the smile that broke out across his face.

Severus frowned. "It is not good news, son," he said, thinking Harry might have the wrong impression about what was going to be discussed at the meeting.

"Oh, I already know what it's about," Harry said, matter of factly. "I'm just glad that I'm going to be included in decisions this time around."

"You will not be alone this time," Severus said with intensity, thoughts of the last battle still weighing heavily on his mind. He had never forgiven himself for not being beside the boy on that fateful day.

"I wasn't alone," Harry stated, putting a hand on his dad's shoulder. "All three of my parents were with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXTBC

I slaved all night to write this for you and get it out on Friday…

Don't forget to review


	43. Chapter 43 The Ties That Bind You

43

Severus stayed by Harry's side as they stepped into the Headmaster's office. The Order members had been in the throes of an argument when they moved through the door but upon seeing Harry, silence fell over the room.

Harry was surprised to see so many people here. Tonks, Mc Gonagall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tupin, Hagrid, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, all sitting in various chairs and sofas in a big circle. He looked from one person to the other, instantly noticing how Mrs. Weasley and Tonks looked as if they had been crying. Hagrid blew his nose into a giant polka dot handkerchief he pulled from his pocket.

Harry's gaze stopped on his godfather who still had tears in the corners of his eyes. He realized at once that the sadness in his godfather's eyes was caused by him.

Harry stepped back as an overwhelming sense of shame washed over him. These people had been through so much and now, because of him, they were facing yet another war. He took another step back until he was pressed against the closed door they had just come through.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered, his face heating up.

A strong hand gripped his arm and pulled him away from the door. Harry looked up into the intense gaze of his father.

"You've nothing to be sorry for!" Severus emphatically stated, his gaze leaving his son to glare at the Order members. How dare they show any weakness in front of Harry!

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt," Harry said, wishing he hadn't come here now. He could do this alone, maybe it was even better to do this alone. He'd fought Voldemort before, he could muster up the courage to do it again.

Professor Dumbledore stood up, his own look of disappointment towards the Order members was quickly replaced by affection when he looked at the boy he had grown to admire. "Come in, Harry."

Harry sat on the sofa next to Sirius, then slid over to make room for his father. He couldn't help grabbing his godfather's hand and squeezing it.

"Everything will be alright," Harry said, just wanting that look of grief to be wiped from Sirius' face.

"Pathetic," he heard his father hiss from his other side. He turned towards his dad and whispered, "Stop it."

That reprimand seemed to bolster Sirius more than the words of comfort. Sirius sat up straighter and smiled.

Dumbledore cleared his throat before starting, "Harry, I regret to tell you that Voldemort has …"

Harry didn't let him finish. In a strong voice he said, "Returned. Voldemort is back. Yeah, I already know." He tapped his scar and tried to ignore the looks of horror everyone now had. "That bastard just won't stay away," he joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"You are not concerned?" Auror Tupin asked, not unkindly. "I thought you might be more alarmed?"

Harry looked from one face to the next. He could see that emotions were running high. It felt wrong to hide how he had reacted when he found out about Voldemort's return. Besides, he didn't want them thinking he was too immature to understand the ramifications of what was happening.

"Um, I was pretty upset when it happened. I've had time to cool off but I know how serious this is. I also know about the horcrux."

Tupin gave a hesitant nod.

"We'll come up with another plan," Molly said with passion. "We'll get rid of that horcrux another way!"

Severus stiffened and growled out, "Silence, woman!"

Harry furrowed his brow as he tried to figure out what Mrs. Weasley had meant. He could see everyone looked to be very uncomfortable with what was revealed.

"We must tell him," Albus calmly stated, reaching out to put on hand on Severus' arm. "We must."

Severus shook the hand off, "Not yet, not now."

"No more secrets, Dad," Harry calmly said. "Please."

Severus locked eyes with his son. Having come to some unknown conclusion he gestured for the headmaster to continue.

Harry unknowingly held his breath as he waited to hear his fate.

"Harry, I will tell you the facts," Dumbledore said, "I will try not to soften the truth."

"Thank you," Harry said.

Dumbledore didn't mince words, but in a straight forward manner began, "On the night your mother protected you, the Killing Curse rebounded upon Voldemort. A fragment of his soul was blasted apart from the whole and latched itself onto you, making what is known as a Horcrux. Now you know the reason you could speak to snakes and why you have that connection with Voldemort. Nagini was the last remaining Horcrux, other than yourself."

"There were more?" Harry asked in a voice much too small.

"Seven, all together. A most magical number. The diary was one Horcrux. You destroyed that without knowing that you also destroyed a piece of Voldemort's soul. I have managed to rid the world of all the other Horcrux," Dumbledore said, matter of factly, as if it were expected of him.

"I'm the last one," Harry said.

"Yes, you are," Dumbledore said.

"That doesn't sound too promising," Harry clutched the hand he was holding tighter. "Um, how do I get rid of it then?"

The room remained silent.

"I can't get rid of it, can I?"

"No. There is only one way." Dumbledore took his glasses off to rub his eyes.

"Do not say it," Severus firmly stated.

"Please tell me," Harry implored to both men.

Dumbledore closed his eyes, and kept them closed, "He can not die whilst you are alive. _Voldemort_ must be the one to take your life to end this Horcrux." Those words seemed to cost the headmaster everything. He slumped in his chair, looking every bit his age.

Harry felt his dad shift. He looked up to see Severus give the headmaster a look that conveyed such fury that he almost moved away. His heart was beating so quickly it was hard to breathe. He tried to comprehend the ramifications of what was said. He wasn't ready to die.

No one spoke, no one moved. Harry didn't want to look at anyone, he already knew what he would see.

"There is no other way," Harry stated, knowing these people would have tried to come up with another solution already.

"I wish there was another solution," Albus said in almost a whisper.

Harry swallowed the large lump that had been forming in his throat. He didn't want any of these people to see him cry.

"So, Voldemort has to kill me but why would he kill me if he knows it means he will die too?" Harry asked.

It was Remus who answered, "He does not know."

"So, once he kills me," Harry tried to ignore Mrs. Weasley's loud weeping. "Once he kills me," he said again, this time in a much stronger voice, "will he die too?"

"Your mother's blood magic will help me to cast a spell upon you which will cause Voldemort's killing curse to rebound after it hits you. He will die immediately."

"Oh," Harry said. A million questions racing about in his mind. "When will this happen?"

Harry couldn't help noticing the uncomfortable silence that followed that question.

The headmaster chose his words carefully, "Harry, the stronger Voldemort grows, the more probability the rebound spell could be blocked by him."

Harry closed his eyes for a long time. He wasn't ready to die, not yet. His dad squeezed his hand, causing him to open his eyes.

"Harry, the timing is your decision alone."

Harry nodded, wondering if he had the courage to just stand there and let Voldemort kill him.

As if reading his thoughts, Severus quietly said, "You will not be alone. I will be by your side the entire time,"

Harry shook his head. He saw no reason for anyone to risk their lives. He was the only one who _had_ to die. "There's really no point in your coming with me."

"I WILL BE BY YOUR SIDE," Severus insisted, squeezing his son's hand so hard he saw the boy wince.

"So will I," Sirius said. "You think I'm going to let you walk into that snake's den by yourself?"

"I can't let anyone else die … especially for no good reason," Harry said. He pulled his hands into his lap, rubbing the one his dad had been holding. He stood up, brushing down his school robe as he tried to pull his thoughts together.

"Harry, we all want to be there with you," Remus declared, gesturing to all the inner circle of Order members that was present.

Harry couldn't pull his eyes away from the sight of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley crying. He had no right to put them in danger. He had no right to ask anyone in this room to risk any more than they already had. He didn't want to see his friends crying in the same way, so he asked, "Do you mind not telling anyone else about this?"

Severus answered, "No one else can know. This information does not leave this room."

"Thank you for telling me," Harry said turning to look at Dumbledore. He stepped away from the sofa, "I need a little time by myself… okay, Dad?"

Severus nodded, his own emotions were threatening to get away from him.

Harry walked down the steps and through the quiet corridors. Even though the air was still frigid outside, the sun was shining brightly. He made his way down the path leading to the Quidditch pitch. Just because he could no longer fly didn't mean he couldn't enjoy watching others fly.

His mind was reeling with all that he had learned. Somehow, even though his mum had saved him on that fateful day fifteen years ago, he would still die because of it. So, in the end, Voldemort would die but so would he. They would both lose.

Once he reached the pitch, he sat by himself in the stands. The air was filled with students practicing for the try outs. He spotted an expert flyer with red hair streaming out behind her. His heart swelled with pride over being lucky enough to call Ginny his girlfriend. He watched as she swooped and dove then looped high into the air. He could see others, in the stands across from him, watching and pointing at her skills.

He closed his eyes against the bright light and imagined he was flying by her side. The wind whipping through their hair and the thrill of another sky high kiss.

He felt a swoosh of air and opened his eyes to see his girlfriend standing before him.

"Daydreaming, are we?" Ginny said, with a cheeky smile. "Fly with me, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, then reached out and stroked her long red hair. "I don't think I've ever seen you look so beautiful."

She actually blushed at the compliment and tried to straighten her hair. "Harry," she said with a shy giggle.

Harry smiled. She never giggled. "It's true. You look spectacular flying like that, with your hair catching the sun."

"Harry," she giggled again, "What's come over you? You've seen me fly a hundred times before."

Harry closed the distance between them and pulled her into a tight embrace. Her broom clattered to the ground as their lips met. He nuzzled her ear before kissing her neck. "Mmm, you even smell good."

Ginny arched her neck to give him better access. "I like this side of you."

Harry ran his hands up the back of her Quidditch robe as he kissed her on the lips once more. He parted her lips with his tongue, loving how eager she seemed to kiss him back in the same way.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny whispered before tugging open Harry's robes and running her hand up the back of his shirt. "Do you want to go down by the lake?"

"Yeah."

They walked hand in hand. Ginny's prized broom lay on the ground where it had fallen.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Severus waited until Harry was down the spiraling staircase before laying into the Headmaster.

"Albus, you had to tell him everything?! For Merlin's sake, he is just a boy!" Severus spat, paying no heed to anyone else in the room.

"He is a boy with a prophecy hanging over his head," Albus calmly replied. "He deserves to know."

"I will find a different solution!" Severus yelled.

Sirius came to stand next to Severus, "Yeah, Snape will find something to save him!"

"You cannot change a prophecy, no matter how deserving the boy is. He should know now. It wouldn't be fair to give him false hope," Albus said, his voice sounding so very tired. "I love him dearly. I would gladly trade places with Harry, should it be possible,… but it is not. Severus, not even you have the power to change what was written long ago."

"So, I'm to walk him to his death? I'm to lead him to be slaughtered like a pig!?! NO! Unacceptable!"

Albus grimaced, "We must remain strong," came his feeble voice.

"How is he supposed to live his last days knowing that he will be killed by a beast too awful to die? The poor boy will be a wreck," Tonks said, her eyes filling with tears again.

"No, you underestimate, Harry" Remus said. He was standing by the window and gestured for everyone to come look.

The Order members crowded around the large window. They spotted two students walking down to the lake, hand in hand. They watched as Harry picked Ginny up by the waist and twirled her in a circle until both teens fell to the ground. It was apparent the teens were laughing and having fun. The Order members finally turned away when Harry chose that moment to pull Ginny into an embrace and kiss her.

"She's going to be heartbroken," Molly said through her tears.

"She's down right besotted with that boy," Arthur added with a mixture of fondness and sorrow.

Severus felt his emotions come dangerously to the surface. In a severe voice he admonished everyone in the room, but was mainly speaking to himself, "We must stay strong for the boy. No more tears or pity whilst my son is present. He already feels as if this whole disaster is his fault. If anyone feels the desire to weep, you are to do it away from Harry."

"Not everyone is made of stone, Snape," Sirius snidely commented, "Some of us actually have feelings."

Severus' hand shot out and grabbed a handful of Black's robe. He leaned in close, "Do not EVER question my love for the boy!"

Sirius was shocked that Snape would expose so much. He pulled away, tugging his robe back into place. "Sorry," he said and meant it. "I know how dedicated you are to him. You've actually been a pretty decent father."

Those words resonated something deep within Severus' chest. He was finding it hard to hold himself together. With an awkward nod of acknowledgment he turned on his heel and strode from the room.

"He will never recover from this," Minerva said, "It still amazes me that Harry was able to break through that stone wall, Severus had built up. Without Harry here to pull him back, I fear he will withdraw from us all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	44. Chapter 44 Late Night Discussion

44

This story is rated T.

Severus looked at the old grandfather clock once more. It was now two thirty in the morning and Harry had yet to return home. He had asked Minerva to inform him if Harry should turn up at the Gryffindor Tower. As of yet, there had been no messages from the head of Gryffindor house.

Apparently the Weasley girl was also out after curfew. Dobby had informed him earlier that he had packed a picnic supper for the teens and had seen them retreat to the Room of Requirement. No surprise as to what the two teenagers would be up to, Severus just hoped Harry would comport himself like a gentleman.

He understood that the teen might need some time to work out the part he would play in the final demise of Voldemort. The revelation was just too much to place on a sixteen year old's shoulders. Harry should be worrying about Quidditch and girls, not contemplating his own death.

When the dungeon door finally opened, Severus let out a deep sigh of relief before facing his wayward son.

Harry stopped in his tracks when he saw his dad waiting up for him. His face flushed for some reason and he couldn't look his dad in the eyes.

"Harry," Severus said.

"Uh, hi," Harry managed to get out. "Um, have you been waiting up for me?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "I should think the answer would be obvious."

"Sorry," Harry said, walking behind the sofa on his way to his bedroom. "Goodnight, dad."

"Harry," Severus called before the boy could make a fast exit. "Come sit. We need to talk."

Harry averted his eyes as he begrudgingly walked back into the room and took a seat on the sofa across from his dad. He nervously twirled his wand through his fingers, just to have something to do with his hands. This talk that his dad wanted to have could be about any number of topics, all of them not very pleasant.

Severus couldn't believe how nervous the boy was acting. All at once he had the thought that the teen had gotten up to something more disgraceful than he had first thought. He knew Harry had been through a traumatic experience today and thought he should temper his own reactions towards whatever the boy might have done. He weaved his way around the large square coffee table and sat down next to his son.

"Where have you been?"

Harry didn't hear the usual vitriol in his dad's voice. Instead he heard only concern.

"I just needed to get away from everything," he answered honestly. "Sorry I'm so late. I sort of fell asleep."

The potion master nodded, then asked, "Did you spend time with Ginny?"

It took a moment for Harry to get over the shock of hearing his dad call Ginny by her first name, "Um yeah, we were hanging out together."

"May I inquire as to where you were _hanging out_?"

"In the Room of Requirement," Harry answered, then quickly changed the subject before his dad could delve any further into that topic. "So, how was Sirius after I left Dumbledore's office?"

Severus noted the change of topic but went along with it - at least for the time being. "Black was uncommonly sound of mind. He is most concerned about you."

Harry nodded, then in a quiet voice added, "I'm not sure how this will effect his hold on reality. I'm worried for him."

"I am quite certain that Black would not want you to spend any time worrying over him. I think it best if we focus on coming up with a remedy. I trust you know that I do not intend to give up on finding a solution to this Horcrux?" The potion master ran a thumb over his son's scar, noting how hot and red it now was. He pulled his hand back when Harry flinched.

"Dad," Harry began in a voice conveying frustration, "I don't think we're going to find a cure. Dumbledore just seemed so sure that there wasn't one."

"Albus is getting on in years. He does not have all the answers. There is very little information on a Horcrux that is available. Harry," at this point Severus noticed how disheartened the boy appeared to be. He nudged Harry's chin up until they were looking each other in the eye. "I am not giving up," he insisted.

Harry felt emotionally wrung out after his long and trying day, "I don't want that bastard to win."

"No, we won't let that happen."

Harry clenched his eyes shut, willing himself not to cry. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

Severus was struggling with his own emotions. He would not show any signs of weakness, for fear that the boy would interpret that to mean he was losing hope. Nor would he allow anyone else to show pity.

Harry let himself loosen up, he felt safe for the first time since the day had begun. "Sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have ignored you in class and broken your locking spell. I just felt so-"

"Angry with me?" Severus finished. "We should address that topic. Narcissa Malfoy is not worth causing a riff between us."

"What did you do to her?"

"Not nearly enough," Severus muttered in a put-upon tone. "Narcissa is fortunate that I have a Gryffindor for a son. I felt a strong compunction to heed your advice. I fear you are changing me."

Harry laughed, "Don't sound so dire! Most people would think refraining from poisoning someone would be a good thing. So, you just let her walk away without doing anything to her?"

Severus could hear the incredulity in his son's question, "No, I have not gone **that** soft. I believe Narcissa drank enough champagne to cause her a very unbecoming blemish that seemed to flourish upon her nose."

"What!" Harry laughed. "All you did was give her a pimple!?!"

Severus looked offended, "Had Narcissa finished her glass of champagne, she would have found herself covered in a severe case of unsightly boils. As it was, she drank enough to cause her a pimple that will never heal."

"Eww, that's down right cruel," Harry said, leaning back against the pillows behind him. "She probably won't show her face in public again."

"I am most definitely turning soft," Severus said in a voice of resignation.

Harry put a hand on his dad's sleeve, "I'm proud of you. Besides, it wouldn't be very nice to poison someone you had a serious snog with." Harry laughed harder at his dad's look of shock.

Severus narrowed his eyes at his son, "Which brings us back to the subject of where you have been until two thirty in the morning."

That shut Harry up. The Gryffindor averted his eyes once more, "I-I told you. I fell asleep."

"In the Room of Requirement with Ms. Ginevra Weasley," stated Severus. "May I ask what form the Room of Requirement took?"

Harry shook his head.

"Harry," came the threatening voice, "answer, or I will be forced to summon Ms. Weasley."

"No!" Harry exclaimed, at the thought of Ginny being dragged in here for an interrogation. "Alright, I'll tell you- just don't, you know … don't get all paternal on me."

"I will do my best to keep my paternal side under control," Severus dryly remarked, "Now, answer the question!"

Harry huffed out in frustration, "Okay, okay! The room… turned into my bedroom at Snape Manor." He quickly added, "But, nothing serious happened!"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "When you say "nothing serious", does that mean you did not lie in a bed with Ms. Weasley?"

Harry gulped loudly, then cleared his throat, "Erm, just because we were in the bed together, doesn't mean we _did _anything!"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Harry, I thought we had this conversation already? I thought I made myself perfectly clear on the topic of restraint?"

"Yeah, I know what you said, but … well, after finding out about my future …"

"Exactly what did you do with Ms. Weasley, Harry?"

"Not what you think." Harry said, quickly Occluding, just in case his dad tried to use Legilimens on him. He wouldn't want his father to see exactly what had happened while they were in bed together.

After a long moment the Potion Master spoke once more.

"I am hesitant as to how I should proceed," Severus said as he rubbed his chin. "I can hardly imagine how you are feeling after finding out about the horcrux. However, I still expect you to abide by the rules I set … regardless… "

Harry felt his temper begin to rise, "Regardless of the fact that I'm going to be dying soon! Nothing happened, so you don't need to lecture me."

"It is not _just_ your welfare I am concerned with, Harry!"

"Well, you don't need to concern yourself with Ginny's welfare! She's the one who was pushing _me_ …," oops, Harry hadn't meant to let that slip out!

Severus raised an eyebrow.

Harry grimaced, "It wasn't like that!"

"Explain."

"I don't think I should," Harry said, shrugging and leaning back further into the pillows. "It's private and besides… I don't want you thinking any less of Ginny."

Harry didn't want to explain any further but then he thought that maybe he should. Hadn't he prayed for a father for years? This was exactly the kind of things sons and fathers talked about, wasn't it? He had to start trusting his dad… with everything.

Severus did not want to force the teen into talking. It sounded as if things had stopped before anything serious had happen. He could see that Harry was mortified to even be discussing the subject. So, he was taken aback when Harry continued without further pressure.

"We sat by the fire for a while and just talked. After a while we started to kiss and stuff. It was _my _idea to lie down on the bed," at this point Harry went red in the face but forced himself to continue, "We were just touching and kissing, then …" Merlin, this was hard to talk about! Harry wiped his brow with his hand and squirmed.

Severus sat patiently for fear his son would stop talking.

"Then we … we talked about …" Harry couldn't compel himself to finish the sentence.

Severus tried to help the teen out, "Then you discussed having sexual contact?"

"Yeah," Harry said, grateful to not have to say it himself. "But, I kept thinking about the Horcrux and I didn't think it would be fair to Ginny. I didn't think she should get that serious with a guy who might not be around very long."

Severus felt his heart clench with sorrow over hearing his sixteen year old son talk about death as if it was a given in his young life. A sixteen year old should not have to deal with such things!

Harry continued, "It's not just the fact that I might not be around for much longer, it's also the fact that I don't feel ready for _that_ yet."

Severus felt immeasurably proud of the boy for having come to this conclusion on his own.

"We ended up talking until I fell asleep. I'm sorry about worrying you."

"Harry," Severus began, "you have been forced into growing up. You have also been forced into making decisions a sixteen year old should never have to make. I know I must seem very old fashioned to ask you to abstain from sexual relations, but it was the one area in which you could remain innocent until you were mature enough to deal with it. I can not express how very proud I am that you made such a mature decision. Once you cross that line with a young lady there is no turning back." Severus placed a hand on his son's shoulder and gave it a pat.

Harry sounded as if he was still unsure of his decision, "It's not that I don't want to -to, you know…"

"If you can not even bring yourself to say it - then surely you realize you should not be doing it," Severus said in an even voice.

Harry looked up at him and scowled, "Yeah, I guess. But it's one of those things that a guy looks forward to doing one day." Harry's voice took on a depressed tone, "Now … I don't know… now, I might never get a chance."

"Is it important to you that you have this experience?" Severus asked, noting the immediate blush this brought to his son's face.

Harry shrugged, "It's just something a guy looks forward to doing. I just respect Ginny too much to do it without letting her know about my future. Besides, I'm not sure how I really feel about her yet. I think I really like her but I'm not sure I love her."

Severus nodded his approval, "You are very wise, Harry."

Harry smiled, quite pleased to have gotten his father's approval.

"Should you genuinely desire to experience sexual relations, I suppose I could arrange a visit from a …"

"Stop!" Harry exclaimed, putting his hand across his dad's mouth before the man could say _that _word and embarrass him further. "No, I don't need you paying for a woman! Merlin, Dad, what's gotten into you?!"

Severus couldn't stop the chuckle that had arisen in his throat over witnessing his son acting so horrified!

"Shut it, Dad! It's not funny," Harry complained as he felt his face flush a deeper red. "Geez, first you don't want me doing it at all, then out of the blue you offer to pay for a woman to come service me!"

Severus laughed harder, "Harry, son …" it took him a moment to compose himself. "Under normal circumstances I would never offer such a tawdry encounter, but …"

"But, I might be dead soon."

Severus clamped his hand over Harry's mouth, "Stop saying that! You are not going to die!"

Harry's pushed Severus' hand from his mouth, "Then how come you offered to buy me a girl?"

"Because I wanted you to focus on the more important predicament you are in. I want you to get your hormones under control and focus on Voldemort!"

"Oh." Harry dropped his head into his hands. He felt the room spin a bit and realized just how weak and tired he felt. He almost forgot to tell his dad the most important news. For some reason, he could not admit to, he decided not to tell Severus about the conversation he overheard between Goyle and Millicent Balstrode.

"Dad, I think you should know something … I can't fly anymore. I think Voldemort is tapping into my magic and stealing it." He wasn't prepared for the fierce reaction his dad would have over hearing this.

Severus abruptly grabbed Harry's arms and pulled him closer, "What do you mean? Explain!"

Harry didn't have the strength to pull away. He could see the fear in Severus' face. "Earlier, when Voldemort came back, I witnessed it through my scar. I didn't realize until today that he was somehow pulling magic away from me through my scar. When I blasted your classroom door open today … well, it felt like I pulled powers back from him."

Severus unconsciously squeezed his son's arms tighter. He didn't realize he was doing it until he heard Harry gasp. He abruptly let go and apologized, "Sorry. I must look into this new development. I find Voldemort's easy access into your magic stores to be quite unsettling. It is imperative that you Occlude at all times. Do you understand how important this is, Harry?"

Harry nodded, feeling rather frightened by his dad's sudden anxiety. He rubbed at the spots his dad had been holding. "I've been trying. I get tired …"

Severus gently took hold of his son's arms once more. He held him at arm's length away and _really_ looked at him for the first time since his memory came back. The boy was pale, far too pale. He could tell the boy was ill by the dark circles under his eyes. Most disturbing of all was the angry red scar, swollen and almost pulsing with pain.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Harry asked in a teasing tone of voice, as he tried to hide his own panic over seeing his dad's dire expression.

Severus shook his head as he tried to hide the dread that was spreading throughout him. It was obvious that the boy was under constant attack and he had not seen this! How could he have let his son go through this on his own?

"Harry, should you at any time feel as if the Dark Lord is attacking you, you must come to me, day or night. Do not hesitate to interrupt any meeting or class I may be in. I want to help you fight against him!"

"Yes, sir," Harry solemnly answered. "But …you should know … I-I…"

Severus tightened his hold, "What?"

"I can't fly anymore," Harry had held his emotions in check up until now. He couldn't hold back the damn that had threaten to break. Throwing dignity to the wind, he fell against his dad. "I can't fly! He took that away…"

Severus smoothed down the unruly hair on his son's head and offered words of comfort, "It is not forever. I promise you, one day you shall fly again, Harry."

"Don't say that!" Harry said, trying to push away from his dad but feeling Severus' arms tighten. He stopped fighting, "Don't make promises you can't keep. You've always been honest with me, always!"

"That has not changed. You shall fly again, Harry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	45. Chapter 45 Acceptance

-145 - Acceptance

Harry felt as if he had barely closed his eyes when he heard a sharp knock on his bedroom door. Severus stepped into the bedroom and turned on the lights with a swish of his wand.

"Wake up, Harry. Class begins in less than half an hour," Severus said as he spelled the fire up to warm up the room.

Harry pulled the second pillow over and smashed it over his own head, "I'm tired. I don't think I'm going to school today." He closed his eyes and hoped his dad would take pity on him and leave him be.

Severus yanked down the warm blankets that had been covering his son, "Up, now. You are already behind in most of your classes and I'll not have you slipping further behind."

Harry barely opened his eyes as he groped around for the covers. He pulled the blankets back up over his shoulders and curled on his side as he grumbled out loud.

"Lemme sleep. What difference does it make if I fall behind?"

Severus was not going to allow Harry to have such a defeated attitude. He would not allow the boy to act as if he were going to die. He tugged on the covers once more before demanding, "I said up! It is your own fault you stayed out past curfew. Now, stop dawdling and get ready. Minerva is quite aware of your late night escapade and Transfiguration class begins in twenty two minutes."

Harry opened one eye to peer at his father, "How bout we make a deal? If you let me skip Transfiguration then I promise to catch up on all my studies."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "The only deal I am willing to make is that you get up this instant or get a bucket of water over that thick head of yours."

Harry grumbled as he tugged the covers out of his dad's hand. "You wouldn't dare." He flopped back down on his pillow and closed his eyes once more.

"Very well," Severus said. He waved his wand.

Harry had his eyes shut when the bucket of cold water came splashing down on his head!

"Hey!" he yelled as he shot out of bed and grabbed for his wand. "What the …!"

"Accio Harry's wand," Severus said and grabbed the wand before his son could snatch it. "You are dripping on the carpet."

"Ha ha! You're just a barrel of laughs!' Harry growled as he shook his head. Drops of water splashed upon his dad. "Dry me," Harry demanded; quite aware of how belligerent he sounded.

"You have exactly eighteen minutes remaining before you are escorted to class in your pajamas."

"Shit," Harry said as he raced for the bathroom. He missed the raised eyebrow his dad gave him over his use of foul language.

Once he was standing under the warm shower, he let himself see the humor in the situation and began to laugh. He stopped laughing when Severus called to him through the closed bathroom door.

"Nine minutes and counting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry stepped into the Transfiguration classroom just as the bell rang. He was taking a seat next to Hermione when he saw Ron give him a reproving shake of the head. Harry furrowed his brow and mouthed the words "What's the matter?"

Ron scowled back at him and whispered, "Two thirty in the morning, Harry?"

Harry hadn't thought about the rumors his late night date might cause. He hoped Ginny's reputation didn't suffer because of it. He whispered back, "I fell asleep."

Ron rolled his eyes upwards just as McGonagall turned her attention towards them.

"Mr. Potter, would you care to share your discussion with the rest of the class?'

"No, Professor," Harry said, opening his Transfiguration book to the correct page.

"I should think not," she stated, giving him a disapproving look.

Harry's face heated up as several students snickered.

McGonagall shushed the class, then remembering the role the teen would play, her annoyed look suddenly turned to one of pity.

Harry scowled as he directed his gaze at his book once more. The last thing he wanted was pity from her, or from anyone!

A few minutes later he felt his scar begin to pulse. _Oh shit, not now! _He thought to himself. He could barely muster enough energy to cast the staunching spell as his nose started to bleed. Now that he knew what was happening, he could feel his magic being pulled away from him. Voldemort had somehow found a way to use their connection through the scar to steal his magic. He realized that all those nose bleeds and hemorrhages were being caused by Voldemort, not just by helping his dad. It occurred to him that Voldemort must have become aware of the times he was helping his dad with the memory spells and used that time to attack. It made perfect sense because those were the times when his Occlumency was at its weakest.

He was glad everyone had been watching McGonagall while all this was taking place. But when he looked at Hermione he saw her looking back at him with concern. He shook his head at her and tried to focus on the professor once more.

The class only got worse as he found out that simple spells were a struggle to perform. It took him twelve tries just to transform his chair into a small table. By the time he finally mastered the task he was perspiring and breathing as if he had just flown a match.

He wondered what Mad Eye Moody would have done to him if he was here. Moody had taught him much more complex transfiguration spells at the camp that had been easy to learn compared to this one.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. "Is this something to do with what happened with Voldemort yesterday?" She whispered the last part.

Harry shrugged, but he knew it had everything to do with Voldemort. Not only had that madman taken away his ability to fly but now even simple spells were becoming impossible. He knew he should go tell his dad but he didn't want to alarm the man so soon after everything that had happened yesterday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time Severus saw Harry was during lunch time in the Great Hall. He saw the teen walk into the room flanked by his usual group of Gryffindor friends. He also noticed students at the Slytherin table turn to look at Harry, then turn back around and whisper furiously. He was glad to have added the extra measure of security.

Harry had been unaware that he had been closely followed for the past few days by Dobby. The little elf had been warned to keep his presence unknown unless Harry were threatened or in any danger.

The Potion Master was observing his son and had just come to the conclusion that he would need to increase the boy's nutritional supplement, when Minerva tapped him on the shoulder.

"Severus, I must speak with you regarding, Harry," Minerva had a grim look on her face as she took a seat.

Severus turned all his attention towards his fellow professor, "Is there a problem?"

"Are you aware that he is struggling with the simplest of spells? By the end of class he was nearly shaking with the effort it took to perform a simple transformation."

Severus narrowed his eyes towards the boy. He had known that Harry could no longer fly but he hadn't thought to test the boy for simple spells. He silently berated his own stupidity and the imprudence of his son for not telling him.

"How did he react?" Severus asked.

"He tried not show just how much effort he was applying but I could tell he was on the brink of exhaustion by the time class ended," Minerva said, as she stared at the young man across the hall "What is happening to him, Severus?"

"I'm not certain but I intend to find out."

XXXXXXXXX

Harry hated to admit how nervous he was to see Ginny again. Last night had been a bit uncomfortable with his denial to further their intimacy. It wasn't that he didn't want to do what she had wanted him to doit was more a matter of not doing it out of pressure. He didn't want his first time to be tainted in anyway by feeling as if it were 'now or never'. Beside the fact that he wasn't allowed to tell Ginny about this whole Horcrux thing.

Hermione and Ron were walking on either side of him on their way in to lunch. Ron still wasn't talking to him but Harry was heartened that his best friend still stood by his side.

Hermione was the first to spot Ginny at the long dining table. She called to her before Harry had even seen her. Ginny turned and called them over, forcing her friends to slide over on the bench and make room for her boyfriend.

"Hey, how's everyone doing?" Ginny asked, avoiding looking directly at Harry.

Harry could see her blush so he tried to make this as comfortable as possible, "Hi Gin." He leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips but she purposely turned her head and his lips landed on her cheek.

He touched her arm, forcing her to look at him.

"We're okay, aren't we?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

Ginny leaned in to whisper in his ear since most the people around them were trying to listen in. "We should talk…later."

They were abruptly interrupted by a deep voice coming from behind Harry.

"Mr. Potter, a word. Now," Severus ordered in a tone that brooked no room for argument.

Harry immediately stood up and followed his father out of the Great Hall. As soon as they were standing alone in an empty classroom, Severus pulled his wand out and warded the door with a privacy spell.

"What's going on, Dad?"

"I should hope you could answer that question yourself," came his dad's frosty response.

Harry's look of confusion forced Severus to prompt further. In a voice that conveyed exasperation, "I understand that you are having trouble performing simple spells. Had it ever occurred to you that I should be alerted to this quandary?"

"I was going to tell you…"

"When?"

Harry shrugged, thinking his dad was overreacting.

"You are aware that there are students in this castle that mean to do you harm if given the chance?"

"Yes, Sir."

"The Slytherin students have been celebrating all morning. Voldemort's return will be made public before long. I think it prudent to keep your lack of magical power a secret," Severus stressed.

Harry shook his head, "I don't think anyone noticed my inadequacy in class. Besides, what difference does it make?"

Severus stepped closer until they were mere inches apart, "It could be the difference between life and death!"

"Maybe you didn't hear Dumbledore yesterday but I don't think I have a choice between life and death!"

"You are wrong, Harry! Blast Dumbledore and his beliefs! You do not owe anyone anything! The wizarding world will just need to get by without you!"

"Dad," Harry stepped closer and put a hand to his dad's arm, "It's hard enough for me to have to accept my destiny without you denying it every chance you get."

"That does not _**have**_ to be your destiny! " Severus snapped before turning away.

Harry had no idea that his dad was in such denial. It had been perfectly clear to him that Dumbledore thought there was no other option. He tried to keep his voice strong when he said, "It will only get worse, people will die …I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice! **I** have not conceded. Your lack of trust in _my_ determination is insulting."

Harry had never thought of what his acceptance with this situation was saying to his father. It was true though, he hadn't thought his dad could come up with anything to change this situation. Maybe he should put more trust in the person who vowed to watch out for him?

"I'm sorry. It's just really hard," Harry said to his father's back. "I just don't want to get my hopes up." He turned away and looked down, feeling like a failure on all counts. A moment later he felt a hand grip his shoulder and turn him around.

Seeing how disheartened Harry now was, Severus changed the subject.

"We should test your magical abilities before you attend class again. I do not want you to be wandering the halls without the ability to cast spells. I believe the Room of Requirement would best suit our needs."

Harry flushed to the root as he thought of his late night date in that very room.

Severus noticed and did not try to hide his smirk, "Let us hope it will have changed from last night."

"Dad!" Harry gave his dad a good-natured push as he followed him out of the classroom.

"Perhaps _I_ should go in the Room Of Requirement first? I hardly think your bedroom would give us enough room to test your spells in." Severus smirked at the boy's obvious embarrassment.

Harry covered his face with both hands as he laughed, "Merlin, can't a guy catch a break around here?"

Severus chuckled, "Apparently not."

Harry was glad they were no longer arguing about the Horcrux. He still wasn't sure if he could let himself hope for something that may never happen though.

"I've gotta get my book bag. I left it in the Great Hall."

Once they reached the Great Hall, Severus pulled the door open. He did not feel comfortable having his son walk by the Slytherin table alone. "I'll walk in with you," he motioned for Harry to go in first.

They stepped back into the Great Hall just as numerous owls came flying through the windows with a special edition newspaper. Before Harry even reached the Gryffindor table he knew that something big had happened by the cries and shouts people gave when they unrolled the newspapers.

Severus stepped closer to his son when he noticed several students turning to look at Harry after reading the cover of the newspaper. He grabbed a copy of the paper out of Collin Creevy's hand. His heart stopped momentarily when he read the headline:

HE-WHO-SHALL-NOT-BE-NAMED HAS RETRUNED FROM THE GRAVE!

CAN HARRY POTTER SAVE US ONCE AGAIN?

The picture below the headline showed the dark mark floating over a Muggle home. The article went on to say that several witnesses had seen the Dark Lord with their very own eyes. Reporters were working frantically to find out how it had happened. A reward was being given for any information leading to an answer.

"Harry!" Ginny had stood up and pulled him towards her into a tight embrace.

Harry glanced around, noticing the hopeful looks people were giving him. When he looked up at the teacher's table he saw that most of the teachers had that same look.

He untangled Ginny's arms from around his neck and stepped back away from all those hopeful stares.

"Ignore them," Severus growled out. It was clear the boy was feeling responsible to save these people. He grabbed Harry's arm and hissed, "Stop looking at them!"

Harry obeyed, his gaze shifted to the floor. He let himself be steered out of the Great Hall, not even aware that his girlfriend was upset over his very public rebuff.

He couldn't think about anything other than how so many people were relying on him. What would happen if he were to fail? He breathed in deeply as he tried to calm his racing heart. His part was simple, he just had to stand there and let Voldemort kill him. He could do it, right? He had to do it; so many people needed him to do it

"No one has any right to look to you for anything! You're sixteen years old, for Merlin's sake!" Severus could see the boy drinking in all the guilt of the world for simply being alive. He stopped talking until they entered the Room Of Requirement.

His ire deepened at the thought of _his son _being expected to give up his life. His anger was mainly directed at Dumbledore. The Headmaster never should have told the boy anything to begin with.

The room altered into a long hallway with pads on the floor and walls. Once the door closed behind them, Severus turned and looked at his son. He could tell that Harry was wallowing in guilt by the way the boy's shoulders were hunched and his eyes remained on the floor.

"Raise your wand and ready yourself," Severus said with frustration. There was no reason the boy couldn't fight to live!

Harry slowly raised his wand, "Ready."

Severus nodded, and then sent a mild blasting curse towards the teen. Harry gave a halfhearted shout but his spell didn't manage to block anything.

The blast hit Harry on the side and his wand went clattering to the floor. He picked it up as he muttered something under his breath. This time he planted his feet more firmly and gathered as much magical energy as he could.

The next blast hit him square on the head, sending him back into the wall. He was grateful the stone walls were padded.

"Prepare yourself." Severus barked out in disappointment over the teen's lack of effort.

Once Harry had his wand at the ready, Severus sent a harsher blasting spell his way. Perhaps a bit of pain would help to motivate the boy.

"Ouch! Shit that hurt!" Harry rubbed his elbow.

"You are not even trying," Severus growled.

"It's no good. Can't you just accept the fact that I…"

Severus didn't let him finish that sentence, "No! Ready yourself!"

This time, Severus' blast was so strong that Harry landed on his backside. He stood back up with resentment beginning to mount, "I can't fight you! Just stop it already!"

"You had no problem blasting open my locking spell yesterday. Dig down deep and muster the magical energy to block this next hex. I guarantee you will not be happy to be hit by it," Severus said as he readied his own wand.

"No! You don't understand," Harry pleaded but his sentence was cut off as a blue ball of energy came hurdling through the air at him. He ducked but the ball hit the wall behind him and bounced back to hit his back. With a yelp of alarm he realized he was covered in tiny spiders. He frantically tried to dust them off but they continued crawling against his flesh.

"Finite!" Severus yelled in utter disgust, causing the tiny spiders to disappear.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Just stop!" Harry yelled.

In a fit of anger, Severus strode forward and shoved Harry up against the wall. He held him there as he took control of his ire.

Harry's head hit the padded wall, causing his head to throb. He looked into his father's eyes as he struggled to move away, "What the hell is your problem?!"

Severus leaned into the boy, pinning him with his weight, "I WANT YOU TO FIGHT! I want you to fight for your life! Since when does the _ever famous Harry Bloody Potter _just lie down and die!?!"

Harry struggled to break away, "Leave me alone!"

"No Harry! I'll not stand by and watch you surrender!"

"Stop it! I have to! Don't you get it!?! **I have to die**!!" Harry yelled, slamming his own head back against the wall in frustration. "I can't fight back, don't you bloody well get it? I can't _let _myself fight back. I have to do this!" He couldn't stop the tears that threatened to spill.

Severus froze, hands still holding Harry up against the wall. He could see the pain and determination in the teen's eyes. The boy had made up his mind.

Harry just felt so worn down and tired. He didn't have the energy to fight his father, he didn't have the energy to fight anyone. He slumped forward and wrapped his arms around his dad, hoping he would not be pushed away and forced to fight once more. "M'tired, dad, please, I'm so tired. Help me do it, please, help me."

The heaviness in Severus' heart was overwhelming. He slowly circled his arms around his son. A strong measure of guilt washed over him for trying to force the boy into fighting. He held him as he came to terms with the future his son would face. He knew the boy would insist on ending the war. He knew that it was no use trying to get Harry to change his mind. The poor boy had been raised to be sacrificed. It was so ingrained in Harry's upbringing that there was no way Severus would be able to talk him out of doing what was expected of him.

He tightened his hold, pressing that messy mop of hair against his chest. After a long moment he whispered, "I am here. I will help you prepare."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi friends,

Sorry for the delay in getting this out to you but I ended up in the hospital. So, here I sit with nothing much to do and a very weak internet signal. I'm bored out of my mind so if you get a chance drop me a line.

Thanks,

Rachel


	46. Chapter 46 Sky Is Calling

-1

46 - Night Sky Is Calling

Severus walked his son down to the apartment so the boy could get some much needed sleep. He was grateful the students were now in class so they didn't risk running into to anyone in the hallways. They didn't talk until they reached Harry's bedroom.

Harry felt worn down by the time he stumbled through the doorway into his bedroom. He pulled off his robe and flung it across the foot of the bed. In a single tug he loosened his tie, and then sat down on the bed.

Severus pulled his wand out and spelled Harry's robe across the room to hang up in the armoire. He could tell that Harry was exhausted and silently berated himself for putting the boy through so much. He never should have pushed the boy so hard.

"Did any of those spells injure you?" Severus asked, noticing how pale the teen looked.

"No, I'm fine," Harry said as he rubbed the bruise on the back of his head.

Severus stepped forward and gently traced the bump on the back of Harry's head with his fingertips. "I've no excuse. You deserve better."

Harry grabbed his dad's hand and held it, "Don't say that … don't even think that. I can't blame you for wanting me to fight back. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? _You_ did nothing wrong."

After a long moment, Harry whispered, "I- I'm sorry I have to leave you alone. I'm worried about you."

Severus clenched his eyes shut and squeezed his son's hand. He opened his eyes to see Harry struggling with his own emotions.

He never intended for the boy to worry over him.

"Get some sleep," Severus said before emotions took over completely. He let go of Harry's hand and pulled a chair to the side of the bed.

Harry settled himself on top of the covers after toeing his shoes to the floor. He put his glasses on the nightstand and leaned back against the pillows. He looked over to Severus, noticing how he seemed to be settling in. "Are you just going to sit there and watch me sleep? I'm okay, you know?"

"Silence. Go to sleep, Harry," Severus crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"I'm okay, you know. I'm sure you have other things to do."

"I said _silence_. I am staying."

"It's going to be hard to sleep when I know you're just sittin there staring at me," Harry grumbled as his eyes started to shut on their own accord.

Severus leaned forward and pushed Harry's hair back off his forehead, "Impertinent boy."

Harry grumbled out something indecipherable. A moment later, he was softly snoring.

Severus dropped his head forward and leaned it upon the bed. His son would die. Voldemort, that malevolent creature, had managed to rise up from the grave and obliterate the life he had come to treasure!

He ran a thumb over Harry's scar, cursing the day it had been cast. Harry grimaced in his sleep before rolling over and curling into himself. Severus thought about that fateful day fifteen years ago that had forever changed the boy's life.

He stayed by his sleeping son as so many thoughts went through his mind. He would not give up hope. He must come up with a way to bring the boy back from the dead.

He had barely closed his eyes when a thought struck him like a bolt of lightning. Vespa had almost killed to get her hands on The Elixir Of Life! The Elixir of Life! Was there a way to alter the potion? The potion was meant to extend life, not bring someone back from the dead. Could there be a way to modify the potion to bring Harry back to life? Vespa had planned to modify the potion to make her younger, so possibly he could alter the potion too…?

He already knew that there was not much information available about the Elixir Of Life. Most Wizards did not even believe it existed. The potion had been made over a hundred years ago by his Grandfather and the main ingredient had been obtained from Goblins. That main ingredient was said to be made from a piece of Merlin's robes. And everybody knew that Merlin's robes were made by Goblin magic.

Severus spelled the covers out from under Harry to cover the boy up. His mind was reeling with possibilities on how he could alter the Elixir Of Life. With one final glimpse at his son, he swept from the bedroom with a glimmer of hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke up with a searing pain in his scar. He clutched his head and used every last bit of energy he had to Occlude. Voldemort continued pushing to get in. He stumbled out of bed, and landed on the cold stone floor. He clenched his teeth tight to keep from screaming as he knelt on the ground.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity but was probably only ten minutes, the pounding stopped. He slumped to the floor and leaned against his bed. He knew that he hadn't been strong enough to keep Voldemort from stealing a bit more of his magic. He also knew that Voldemort was stronger than ever before. He felt that raw power radiating through his scar, coming from Voldemort's core of magic.

If Dumbledore was right about Voldemort getting strong enough to keep the killing curse from rebounding and killing him, then he would have to face him soon. He was getting weaker as Voldemort was getting stronger.

He didn't want to die. Not now, not when everything was just starting to get back to normal. His throat tightened up with emotion when he thought about leaving his friends behind. How would they react when they were told? He didn't want to have that conversation, but he knew he had to … and soon.

He couldn't hold back his tears when he thought about his dad. Severus had changed so much. He meant everything to him. The memory curse Severus had suffered had only made him realize just how much his dad had changed since last June.

Harry dropped his face into his hands and couldn't hold back the deep sob that escaped. His dad was going to be so lonely. Even if he asked his friends to come down and keep him company, he already knew what a disaster that would turn into. He couldn't picture Severus hanging out with Ron and Neville. Draco would need to step up and keep his dad from secluding himself and turning back into that angry person he once was.

Merlin, how was he going to be strong enough to do this? He knew he had to do it alone too. If anyone tried to come with him when he faced Voldemort, they would be instantly killed. He couldn't let his dad come with him, no matter how much Severus insisted.

He didn't want to stand by and watch his dad die and he didn't want his dad to see him die either. How was he ever going to do this? He tried not to feel sorry for himself but the injustice of the situation was just so glaring.

He wished, more than anything, that he could jump on his broom and fly. Merlin he missed flying so much. He remembered back to his third year when Remus was his DADA teacher and was trying to teach him how to cast a patronus. He was supposed to think of his happiest memory. The memory he chose at first was the first time he ever rode a broom. He couldn't stop the deep sorrow over never being able to fly again. He grabbed his pillow off his bed and stuffed his face into it to muffle the sound of his crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco stood outside Harry's bedroom door with his hand on the doorknob. He was unsure whether his presence would be welcomed or not. He wished Severus was still here to check up on Harry himself.

Earlier, he had been just about to go out to the Quidditch pitch to practice, when Severus had sent an elf to come fetch him. As soon as he had walked through the apartment door, Severus had given him strict orders. He was not to let anyone into the apartment and he was supposed to floo call Dumbledore, should Harry need anything at all.

Now, Draco stood outside Harry's bedroom door, unsure if he should go in or not. He wasn't sure if Harry was crying because he was in pain or crying for some other reason. Everyone in the Great Hall had witnessed Potter push his girlfriend away, maybe that was why he was crying? Or maybe it had something to do with Voldemort's return? Bloody hell, he couldn't just walk away when his friend might need him. He knocked, then when he didn't hear an answer he decided to just go in.

Harry didn't want his dad to see him crying like this. As soon as he heard the knock, he wiped his face on the pillow before peeking through his fringe towards the door. When he looked up and spotted Draco, his face reddened with humiliation.

He stood up and turned towards the bed. In a hoarse voice he asked, "Where's my dad?"

Draco looked away, noticing how embarrassed Harry seemed to be over getting caught crying. "He had to go to Snape Manor for something. He told me to stay here until he could get back." He looked back and could see the Gryffindor wiping his eyes, "Um, are you okay, Harry? Should I call Dumbledore?"

"No," Harry quickly replied. He pulled himself together and cleared his throat, "Erm, I'm fine. Please don't mention anything to my dad."

"I wouldn't."

"Right," Harry pulled his robe out of the armoire. He pushed back his hair, before putting his glasses on. "What time is it?"

"Just past seven. Are you hungry? Severus left supper for you."

Harry shook his head, "No." He felt uncomfortable having Draco baby-sit him as if he were six again. He looked at Draco and could tell the Slytherin was just as uncomfortable as he was.

He saw the Quidditch robes Draco was wearing and felt a stab of jealousy, "Were you out flying when my dad called you?"

"I was just going out to practice… but it's no big deal," Draco said.

"You can go practice if you want. You don't need to stick around here," Harry offered, putting the pillow back on the bed and pulling the bedcovers back into place.

Draco watched as Harry made up the bed. He caught himself grimacing over the menial labor that came so naturally to the Gryffindor. He figured all the years Harry spent acting as a house elf for the Muggles, had caused him to act so oddly.

"Severus told me to stay until he got back. If I leave now …" Draco spread his hands apart and shrugged. They both knew better then to disobey a direct order. "Besides, I don't mind staying."

"You're not afraid of my dad, are you?" Harry challenged, with a smile.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco picked up a pillow off the ground and threw at Harry.

Harry caught it and put it back into place on the bed, "How bout if I go out to the pitch with you then?" If he couldn't fly, then the next best thing would be to watch other people flying.

"I don't know, Potter? I don't think Severus would like that."

"So, then, you are afraid of him," Harry mocked with a grin.

"I am not," Draco said, rubbing his neck with nervousness. Bloody hell, if anything happened to Harry while under his watch…

"Then prove it," Harry said, grabbing his heavy winter cloak out the closet.

"Bloody hell, Potter! Alright, let's go," Draco said, praying that Severus wouldn't return anytime soon.

When they reached the front door, Draco reached for Harry's broom.

"Uh, I don't think I'll be flying today," Harry said with true regret.

Draco heard the sorrow in those words, "Why not? Are you still ill?" He certainly looked ill.

Harry shook his head, then pointed to the door, "Cast a privacy spell and I'll tell you."

Draco spelled forth a very powerful privacy spell that spread from one side of the room to the other. He looked to Harry.

Harry took a deep breath, "I think Voldemort's tapping into my magic. You should probably know … my magic is almost gone."

Draco let go of the broom and leaned back against the door, "Gone? You mean all those nose bleeds and headaches were really Voldemort attacking you?"

"Yeah, he waited until I was using all my power to help my dad with the memory curse, then he attacked without me even knowing."

Draco closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, "How is that possible? How was it even possible for him to come back from the dead?"

As Harry explained everything, Draco's face slowly turned from astonished to down right angry. He pushed away from the door and paced in the living room. By the time Harry had finished telling him everything; Draco was hardly able to control himself.

"How can that be!?!" Draco screamed. "I've never even heard of a horcrux before! How can Dumbledore be sure that your scar is a horcrux?"

Harry stayed where he was, leaning up against the wall by the door. He shrugged his shoulders, "I just know it's true. I can feel him."

"You already killed that bastard once; you shouldn't have to do it again!"

"Erm, well …I'm not exactly going to kill Voldemort."

"Good! Let Dumbledore do it," Draco emphatically stated.

"Draco …" Harry hesitated, "Um, Dumbledore's not going to kill him. I-I have to let him kill _me_…"

Draco's face drained of all color, "WHAT! No! Severus won't let you. That is the most idiotic…"

"Draco, there isn't another way. My dad knows there isn't another way to get rid of Voldemort. He'll come back through me. The Muggles wouldn't be safe, I have to do it."

"But…"

Harry didn't want to think about this anymore. He grabbed the handle of the door. In a gruff voice he said, "Come on, I need to get out of here and stop talking about this."

"But…"

"Malfoy, let's go!" Harry growled out, not wanting to think of his fate. "I need to get out of here! Are you coming or not?"

Draco knew it was a bad idea to leave the apartment but he couldn't bring himself to deny Harry. "Bloody hell, Potter. If Severus comes home he'll kill me."

By the time they made it out to the Quidditch pitch, the stands were half full. The skies were even fuller with everyone trying to get in a practice before the try outs.

Harry watched as Draco mounted his broom and tried not to let his jealousy get away from him. He would give anything to fly one more time.

"Do you want a ride?" Draco hesitantly asked, wondering what sort of gossip _that_ scene would cause.

Harry wished he could say yes, but he knew he wouldn't be safe up in the air should Voldemort attack him through his scar. He shook his head, "Naw, that's okay. You go ahead."

Draco looked a bit relieved, "Don't go anywhere, Potter. Stay in the stands."

"Yes, mum."

"Shut it," Draco said, before kicking off and soaring up into the night sky.

Harry sighed. He sat down on the cold grass and watched as his friends circled and dived. It was so cold out that his breath came out in white puffs. He pulled his cloak tighter around himself. He felt so alone down here, while everyone else was up there.

He was glad it was dark out and no one had spotted him yet. He couldn't face his friends. It had been hard enough telling Draco about the horcrux, he couldn't imagine what Ron and Hermione would say. He shook his head, he wasn't going to think about all that, he just wanted to pretend like everything was good, like everything was normal.

He wasn't sure how long he had been fantasizing about flying when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and smiled. Only Dumbledore could sneak up on you without making a sound.

"Hi Professor," Harry said as Dumbledore conjured up a big blue overstuffed chair.

"Do you mind if I join you, Harry?"

"Please do."

Dumbledore leaned back into his cushy chair and stared up at the night sky. After a few silent moments, he spoke, "If I could give you one thing, Harry, it would be to get you up there with the rest of them."

"Yeah, I'd take you up on that offer if you could manage it, sir."

"I wish I could, Harry. I would be too fearful of your father's wrath if anything should happen to you," Dumbledore chuckled and patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Don't tell me even you're scared of him too?" Harry asked with incredulity.

"He thinks the world of you, Harry. I would never have thought anyone could change a man so dramatically. You saved him from himself and for that I will be forever grateful to you."

"It's more like he saved me, sir."

"You saved each other," That twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes could be seen in the moonlight.

Harry rubbed the kink in his neck caused by looking up into the sky for so long. He had wanted to ask the older man about something. He finally gathered his nerve. "Um sir, could I ask you something?"

"Certainly, my boy. You may ask anything you wish."

"Did you know that Voldemort would come back? Did you know that my scar was a horcrux?"

Dumbledore let out a deep sigh, "I will not lie to you, Harry. I knew it was not over, but I was not certain you were a horcrux. I had hoped Voldemort would have stayed dead for a bit longer though. I wanted you to have the opportunity to live a normal life."

"Yeah, that would have been nice."

Albus placed a hand on Harry's head, "You deserved so much more out of life. For that, I will be forever regretful. I wish you did not have this task ahead of you."

Harry kept his head bent as his eyes filled with tears. "I'm scared. Do you think it will hurt?"

Albus felt his own eyes fill with tears. The boy sounded so young, far too young to die. "Your bravery will shine through, Harry, just as it always has."

Harry wiped his tears on the sleeve of his robe. He was tired of all these emotions overtaking him. He stared back up at the night sky. It was so beautiful out. It looked as if everyone were having so much fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTBC

The story is almost finished. Who is your favorite character in my story? Maybe I can fit some more scenes with that character into the story.

BTW- I'm fine and out of the hospital. I only stayed two days for a head concussion. Stupid accident! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I can't tell you how much a few words from you mean to me. :+)

Take care,

Rachel


	47. Chapter 47 Bucky

-147 -

Severus worked as fast as he could to gather the information he would need. The Elixir Of Life was hidden in his bedroom at Snape Manor. The wards were layered thick to protect the precious bottle of potion. It took him nearly an hour to finally get his hands it.

On his way out, he stopped in the library to gather several rare books that might help in his research. He shrunk the tomes down and pocketed them before heading out for one more stop.

He was not looking forward to revisiting the summer cottage he and Harry had been held captive in. But, if Vespa had researched The Elixir Of Life, then her notes would be kept at the last place she had been living.

The cottage was shrouded in a heavy fog when Severus apparated onto the edge of the property. Horrible memories of torture plagued his mind at the sight of the opulent cottage.

The dwelling looked to be empty with only a few left over wards still in place. He broke through those with little effort before pushing open the heavy wooden door. He caught his breath when the scent of lavender stuck him like a physical blow. He was suddenly reminded of the first time Vespa had kidnapped Harry. It had taken days before the smell of lavender stopped clinging to the boy once he was finally home.

He ransacked the library and study first before he made his way down to the dungeons. His stomach clenched with anger when passed the row of cells that he and Harry had been held in. The cells were left untouched since he had last been here. There was still dried blood on the floor and the stones on the wall were melted from Harry's blasting spell.

He could almost hear his son's screams coming from down the hall. The memory of Death Eaters coming into the cell and forcibly taking his son away, the fear he felt when he heard his son's frantic screams of pain, the despair he felt when the boy was brought back broken and abused, all those memories caused him to catch his breath as a deep sorrow overtook him.

How had Vespa Snape and Tom Riddle managed to ruin his life so thoroughly?

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sat by Dumbledore's side on this cold winter night on the edge of the Quidditch pitch. He felt comforted by the great man's presence. He watched his friends and classmates fly above them. He saw Draco take a sudden dive as his friend spotted the practice snitch and chased after it.

Draco rolled and dived, almost touching the stands before the snitch fluttered away from his outstretched hand. Harry watched as Sirius, in his new coaching position, swooped in close to the Slytherin and offered a few helpful tips. He felt green with envy that it wasn't him up there in the sky with his godfather by his side.

He grabbed up a clump of frozen grass and threw it. A gentle hand settled upon his shoulder.

"Envy is never edifying," Dumbledore quietly admonished. Harry almost didn't catch the tiny flick of the headmaster's wand.

Sirius abruptly turned in their direction as he seemed to sense they were there. He flew over with a giant grin on his face.

"Kiddo!" Sirius yelled as he jumped from his broom before it even came to a full stop.

Harry stood up and hugged his godfather. "Hi, Sirius."

Sirius nodded to the headmaster, "Is everything okay, Albus?"

"Harry and I were just enjoying this lovely evening," Albus said as he slowly stood up. Harry took hold of his arm as the headmaster wobbled a bit. "I should get back to work though. Harry, I have enjoyed your company."

With a swish of his wand, the blue chair disappeared. Harry watched as Dumbledore slowly made his way off the pitch.

"He's getting old," Harry commented, feeling anxious at the thought of anything happening to Dumbledore.

"He's lived a long life," Sirius said in agreement. "Longer than a man is supposed to live."

"I think he's waiting for Voldemort to die before he lets himself die," Harry said. That thought had been nagging him. There was no other reason why the man should still be alive. "He looks tired … tired of living."

Sirius looked at him for a long moment, "Don't let that push you into doing anything before you are ready, pup."

Harry rubbed his cold hands together and stomped his frozen feet. He caught sight of someone with long red hair swooping overhead and watched her until Sirius spoke.

"Hey, why are you down here? You should be up there with your gal," Sirius asked, giving Harry a shove on the shoulder.

"Can't fly anymore." Harry said as he caught his balance. He didn't want Sirius to hear it from anyone else. Sirius would know, more than anyone else just how much it would hurt to have flying taken away.

Sirius could hear the anguish in that statement, "That bastard's attacking you, isn't he?".

"Yeah, Voldemort's bent on making me miserable. He's practically made me a squib," Harry turned away. He waved a hand as if he didn't want to talk about it.

Sirius could see how deeply this was affecting his godson.

Harry shrugged and gave a forced chuckle, "Doesn't matter much anymore. It's not like I'm going to need magic."

"Don't talk like that! Severus will come up with something."

"Maybe." Harry looked back up at the sky. He wouldn't let himself forget how it felt to be up there.

Sirius slung an arm over his shoulder, "There are other ways to fly than on a broom, Pup."

Harry could tell that Sirius was up to something… He could see the mischievous smile his godfather wore.

Sirius stuck two fingers in his mouth and gave two sharp whistles. A few moments later, they spotted a large white bird flying towards them. As it flew closer Harry recognized Buckbeak. Oh Merlin, his father would kill him if he saw him flying on the back of a hippogriff!

Buckbeak landed by Sirius with ice flying as his sharp talons skid upon the frozen earth. Several people stopped flying to watch the hippogriff. It wasn't long before most all the Quidditch players were circling above to see why a hippogriff was on the pitch.

'Good boy, Buckbeak," Sirius patted the bird and scratched his head.

Harry bowed before the bird, "Hey Buckbeak, good to see you again." The bird bowed back, scraping his beak to the ground.

"All right then," Sirius shouted, "Get on up, Harry! Go take the sky!"

Harry knew better than to risk flying. If Voldemort chose to attack him while he was on the back of a hippogriff, he would fall to his death. His greatly weakened physical condition would put him in further danger.

But … the draw to be up there flying in the sky was just so strong! Impulsively, ignoring all sense of reasoning he stepped closer to the bird. He barely had one leg over Buckbeak before Draco came hurdling towards them on his broom. The Slytherin landed so quickly that he slid on the icy grass and fell to his knees.

"Don't you even think about it, Potter! Merlin's balls, if Severus sees you up on that-that _thing, _he'll bloody well kill **me**_!" _Draco narrowed his eyes at the bird then took several steps back, "That's the same creature that attacked me! Get the bloody hell off it, Potter!"

Sirius found this to be very funny. He laughed at the way Malfoy was backing away from the hippogriff in fear, "There's nothing wrong with Bucky. He's as friendly as a kitten."

"Right, a rabid kitten!" Draco argued, pointing his finger at Harry. "I mean it, Potter, get down now!"

Ron landed behind Draco, causing the bird to rear up on its hind legs and paw the air before settling back down. Harry hung on for dear life.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, eyeing the bird warily as he stepped further behind Malfoy.

"Potter's lost his head, that's what's going on. He wants to ride that-that thing!" Draco angrily replied.

"Relax, Draco. Buckbeak and I go back a long way. He's cool," Harry scratched the back of the bird's head, causing the bird to trill like Fawkes did when he was content. "I'm just going to take a quick ride around the pitch. My dad doesn't even have to know."

"Severus will find out," Draco argued. "He knows everything that happens where you're concerned. And I for one do not want to be murdered by a raving mad potions master!"

"Uh, Malfoy? I think it's too late," Ron hissed out.

All four turned to watch as a dark figure with robes billowing out was fast approaching them.

"Oh shit!" Sirius and Draco said at the same time.

"I gotta get back to practice," Ron quickly said, mounting his broom and kicking off in one swift move.

In a flash, Severus was upon them, bearing a fierce glower, "Harry, get down from there this instant!"

Sirius stood between Buckbeak and Snape, "Don't get your wand in a knot, Snape!"

"Dad, it's my fault!" Harry shot out as he scrambled off of Buckbeak.

"Severus, I swear I didn't have anything to do with this!" Draco quickly said as he stepped away from the menacing man.

"Silence!" Severus snapped. He pointed to Draco, "You were responsible for him! You had no business taking him outside!"

"_He_ insisted!" Draco complained.

"He's sixteen, Snape! He can decide for himself!" Sirius added.

"**HE **is standing right here!" Harry yelled out. "Bloody hell, I just wanted to fly!"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "I will not argue over this!"

"Then let him ride, Snape!" Sirius growled out, shoving Harry back towards Buckbeak. Harry stumbled but caught himself before he fell into the bird.

Severus turned his glower back to Black, "I should have known **you** would concoct such a dim-witted plan!"

"Dad, it's not his fault!" Harry argued.

Severus faced his son, "Get to your room immediately."

"Dad, come on!" Harry complained, suddenly aware that there were several people witnessing this little exchange.

"Go now, before I hex you with a body bind and hover you to the castle!" Severus snapped, losing the small bit of control he had after seeing his son doing something so obtuse.

"Don't you dare threaten my godson like that!" Sirius yelled.

Harry didn't want this to escalate into a bigger spectacle than it already was. He also knew his dad never made hollow threats.

"Okay! Okay, I'll go!" Harry snapped. He scowled at his dad, "Bloody hell, I just wanted to fly!"

"Five points from Gryffindor for foul language," Severus crossly retorted. He turned back to face Black. "Do you have any idea what could have happened to him?"

"Do you have any idea what a horse's arse you are?" Sirius yelled back.

Harry could hear them arguing as he stalked off the pitch. He couldn't help the deep disappointment he felt at being stopped. It would have felt so good to be up there in the sky once more. Just one more time!

When he was almost to the castle he noticed a smaller set of footprints crunching in the snow next to his own footprints. He stopped and looked around.

"Dobby, is that you?"

Dobby didn't appear but he did call out, "Yes, Master Harry Potter, sir. I's here."

"Well then show yourself!" He should have known better than to think his dad would let him walk anywhere alone! "Did my dad tell you to follow me?"

Dobby pulled on his ears then punched himself on the head, "Dobby is a bad elf! Master Snape says to not let Harry Potter knows he is being followed."

Harry grabbed the house elf's hand before he could inflict anymore damage. "Stop it, Dobby! It's okay. I won't tell my dad."

Dobby bowed low, "You's is a great wizard, Harry Potter." In a flash the house elf disappeared again. Harry could still see the footprints next to his own though. He wondered what other precautions were being taken to protect him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Severus made it back down to the dungeons, his mind was fully focused on the Elixir Of Life. Earlier, while he had been at the cottage, he had taken the time to study Vespa's notes. As it turned out, she had done extensive research on the potion. Her research had included an ancient spell, long forgotten, that was meant to bring someone back from the dead! It would take meticulous analysis but at least it offered a chance!

When he had returned to the school to find his son risking his life on the back of a hippogriff, he had barely controlled the anger he felt over the boy's stupidity. It would have been truly ironic to lose his son to an accident when he was so close to finding a cure to this whole disaster!

He spelled open the door and stepped into the dungeon when he spotted Harry. The boy looked up from his spot on the sofa with what could only be conveyed as anger.

Severus huffed out in exasperation, "I suggest you rethink whatever you plan on saying before you incur further punishment," Severus stated, before the boy said something he would be forced to punish him for.

The teen seemed to deflate before his eyes as his angry resolution dissolved.

With shoulders slumped, Harry turned away and stared back into the fire. He already knew his father would not understand just how much that flight on Buckbeak would have meant to him.

"Sorry," Harry grumbled, ignoring his wounded pride in favor of avoiding a quarrel.

Severus waved his hand in dismissal, "I've work to do. I expect you to remain in the apartment so I will not have to expend any energy distressing over what thickheaded antics you may be up to. I will be in my laboratory, should you need me."

Harry dropped his head into his hands. He growled in frustration, "So, I'm supposed to spend my last days sitting down here by myself… doing nothing?"

Although Severus had a strong suspicion that the Elixir of Life would work, he did not want to convey anything to Harry until he could be sure. It would be cruel to get the boy's hopes up until he knew with all certainty that the potion would work. Even so, he found it inconsiderate to leave the boy up here all alone.

Severus snapped his fingers, "Dobby!"

The house elf popped into view, "Yes, Master Snape?"

"Convey a message to Harry's friends; tell them to come down to the dungeon to keep him company." Dobby disappeared.

Harry's head snapped up and he looked at his father. The first thought to run through his mind was that he must be really close to meeting his doom if his father was willing to open his home up to a bunch of Gryffindor!

Severus stepped closer to his son. He tilted Harry's face up with two fingers under the boy's chin. It was obvious the teen's health was quickly failing. It wouldn't be long before Voldemort would be strong enough to repel the killing curse once it rebounded off Harry. It was imperative that Harry have enough magical energy left for that spell to work.

Harry pulled away and leaned back against the sofa, "Do I really look that bad?"

Severus stood up straighter, feeling an urgency he hadn't known before to get started on that potion. It suddenly struck him that he was the only person alive who had access to this potion. Had Dumbledore known what an important role he would play in the boy's life? Was that perhaps the reason he had so ardently tried to push him and Harry into forming a bond?

Severus thought back to last year when Dumbledore had been so insistent that he teach Harry Occlumency, when the headmaster himself had really been much more suited for the task. He wouldn't put it past the old omniscient wizard to have known all along that he would be Harry's only hope of survival.

The boy would need all his strength to endure what lie ahead. He pointed to the plate of food on the table, "Eat that before your friends arrive."

"I'm not hungry," Harry said, still annoyed.

"You will eat, Harry."

Harry scowled at his father as the man disappeared into the laboratory. He didn't think he'd ever figure the man out. He begrudgingly sat down at the table and pulled the plate of magically warmed food in front of him. All his favorites. He barely had a chance to take a bite of the peanut butter jelly sandwich before the doorbell rang. He was shocked to find half the former DA standing in the dungeon corridor.

"Dobby said to come down and keep you company," Ron said, pushing his way past Harry. He cautiously looked around for Snape before coming fully into the apartment and making himself at home on the sofa with feet on the coffee table.

"Thanks for inviting us, Harry" Seamus said, walking into the room and looking around, as if something might jump out and bite him.

"Are you sure it's okay with Professor Snape?" Neville asked, staying next to the door.

Harry stepped aside to allow everyone to enter, "Yeah, he was the one who suggested it."

"Are you sure he meant to invite so many?" Hermione asked as she pulled Harry into a hug. She stepped back and gave him a scrutinizing stare.

Harry shrugged.

It would serve the man right for not giving Dobby specific guidelines on how many friends he should ask down to keep him company. A smile broke out across his face at the thought of his dad walking in on a Gryffindor party in his own home!

With that thought in mind, he called out, "Dobby!"

Dobby popped into view and asked, "Did Dobby forget to ask any of Harry Potter's friends?"

Harry looked around at all the people. He didn't see Ginny, but figured she was probably still angry at him. When he spotted Lavender he realized that Draco was not here.

"Get Draco for me, Dobby. Then you might as well bring up some food and drinks for everyone." Yeah, this might as well be a real party!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXTBC

Hi All,

Severus understands for the first time why he was chosen to become Harry's father. He knows that if Harry hadn't become his son, he never would have gone this far to try to find a way to bring him back.

Since the beginning of Harry's Last Hope, I have always known that the Elixir Of Life was an iatrical part of the story. It was the reason Vespa tried to kill Severus and then Harry. It was also the reason Charlet came into the story, (and yes, she will be back).

I think the story will be slightly longer than I once thought.


	48. Chapter 48 The Clock Is Ticking

-148 - The Clock Is Ticking

Dobby popped back into the dungeon apartment hovering two trays filled to capacity with so much food the trays dipped in the middle. Cakes, pies, biscuits and so much candy that Harry thought the elves must have raided Honeydukes. Another tray of butterbeer and pumpkin juice popped into existence, sending the teens into seventh heaven!

Hermione placed a cherry tart on her plate, along with a sugar quill, and then sat down next to Ron on the sofa. She saw him staring at something and followed his line of site. Harry was leaning against the sofa on the other side of the coffee table with a contented smile on his face, but she could see the reason why Ron was staring.

Harry had such pale skin and looked so gaunt, as if he hadn't eaten for some time. But worse then that, he had such an air of sorrow surrounding him, even with the smile. Her best friend barely seemed able to stand without holding onto the back of the sofa. Something more than just Voldemort's attacks were getting to Harry. His eyes were those of someone as old as Dumbledore. Harry shifted his stare and she found herself looking directly into those emerald green eyes. She smiled, hoping he didn't see the horror in her own eyes.

After a long moment he smiled back at her, a sad but knowing smile. She felt her heart constrict with sorrow for whatever was afflicting her friend. She knew Professor Snape was watching out for him now but she couldn't help wishing she knew the whole truth about the Horcrux. There must be something more.

Someone set off a mini fireworks explosion causing Harry to tear his eyes away from his friend. The sparks and exploding lights filled the room with an array of colors. He looked up at the ceiling and hoped he would one day be here to celebrate a real fireworks' show put on for the final demise of Voldemort. He closed his eyes as another wave of dizziness struck him and gripped onto the back of the sofa.

A moment later he felt two strong hands helping to balance him. He knew it would be Ron and Hermione before he even opened his eyes.

"I'm okay," he said in a quiet voice.

Hermione patted his back, "We're here, Harry."

"Yeah." Harry knew they always would be there. That's what made his final battle with Voldemort so heartbreaking. How could he ever say goodbye to them? He pushed those maudlin thoughts away and forced himself to enjoy the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus was quite aware of the gathering of Gryffindor taking place in his apartment. He would indulge his son; this one time and let the teen behave as teenagers do. His thoughts were wholly on the potion he had been working on for the past hour.

Vespa's notes were quite thorough, including a detailed list of turning the Elixir Of Life into brining back someone from the dead. There was only one problem; like all potions containing dark magic, this potion would require a heavy price in return for raising someone from the dead. There had to be an even exchange for disturbing the natural ebb and flow of life.

The price would be a heavy one indeed. Someone had to exchange their own life for Harry's life. Whoever the person was, must exchange his life willingly with the knowledge that they would lose their own life in return.

Severus would gladly exchange his life for that of his son's life but he knew he was the only person able to brew the complicated potion. It would not be feasible to brew the potion after the spell was cast.

The dark mark on his arm faired in pain for the third time in the last hour. The Dark Lord was gaining strength. He hadn't felt this much power coming from his dark mark since Voldemort's attack on the Potter's Godrick's Hollow home. He rubbed his arm as thoughts of Lily came flooding back to him. He could almost feel her presence in the room, encouraging him in his endeavors to save her son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was glad to have overcome his fear of Severus' wrath and join the party. Severus had yet to reprimand him regarding the incident on the Quidditch field and he wasn't looking forward to that exchange. He still felt it was unfair that he should get in trouble for Harry's disobedience regarding leaving the apartment. It wasn't his fault that the bloody Gryffindor was impossible to control. Hell, Severus couldn't even restrain the prat himself!

Lavender leaned into his shoulder and all thoughts of Severus were driven out. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and looked for a more private place to "talk". The room was filled to capacity though.

He caught Harry's eye and silently pointed to the hallway. Harry gave him a nod of approval along with a wink.

Draco took hold of his girlfriend's hand and pulled her down the hallway into Harry's bedroom. He was surprised when Lavender added a locking spell to the door.

Harry was glad Draco had found someone to hang with. He only wished he hadn't made such a mess with his own girlfriend. He didn't blame Ginny for staying away after the way he had treated her yesterday. He hardly expected her to forgive him for acting like such a bloody git. He hadn't meant to push her away in front of everyone but he had just felt so overwhelmed at the time. He looked around at the people he considered his closest friends, glad that at least they weren't treating him any differently tonight.

Everyone was laughing and having a great time talking about the upcoming Quidditch match when the doorbell rang.

Harry pulled away from the crowd to answer the door.

Ginny stood at the threshold with her hands stuffed in her pockets and a grim look on her face.

Harry could tell by her demeanor that she was not happy.

Ginny peered behind Harry and could see the party within.

"Gin, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to push you away," Harry tried to explain.

Ginny stepped further out into the hallway and gestured for Harry to follow. Harry looked behind him for a moment and hoped that his dad didn't come up from the lab while he was gone. He stepped out onto the hallway and shut the door behind him.

"Ginny, I'm sorry about everything …" he didn't get to finish the sentence before Ginny cut him off.

She held up a hand, "Harry, stop. I didn't come down here to hear your apology," she pulled a rolled up newspaper out of her pocket and gave it to Harry to read.

Harry stumbled back against the wall when he read the headline:

_The Dark Lord Used A Horcrux To Return!_

_It is too evil to speak of, but we will explain exactly what a horcrux is. A spell must be cast and a life must be taken in order for the caster to splinter off a piece of his own soul. Once the caster dies, he may return to life using that horcrux! _

_A top secret report was leaked from the ministry just minutes ago. Death Eater McNair was captured and given Vertiserum. During his questioning he revealed the location of another of the Dark Lord's horcrux. He said an order came down from the Dark Lord himself that Harry Potter was not to be harmed in any way. Apparently The-Boy-Who-Lived, carries a piece of the Dark Lord's soul in that infamous scar upon his head!_

_**Harry Potter is a Horcrux for the Dark Lord!**_

_We know that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named arose from the dead first, after he tried to kill the infant Harry Potter and now he has arisen once more, due to a horcrux! Will Harry Potter's scar enable him to arise a third time?_

_No comments yet from the ministry as investigations take place._

Harry found it hard to breathe. He slid down against the wall. He was barely aware of Ginny coming to sit beside him until she took hold of his hand.

"It's just a bunch of lies, Harry. Nobody believes the rubbish in that paper," the reassuring tone Ginny was using changed when she saw Harry rub at his scar. "It's not true, is it?" she asked in a frightened voice.

Harry closed his eyes and whispered, "Everyone's going to know now."

He felt Ginny snatch her hand away from his. When he opened his eyes he could see that Ginny was afraid. It took a moment for him to realize that she was afraid of _him_.

He closed his eyes once more, "I won't hurt you. I'm not like _him_!"

"I'm not afraid of you," Ginny stated, feeling stupid for thinking otherwise.

He stood up and offered his hand to her but she stood on her own.

"I didn't ask for this to happen," he said in a saddened tone. "It happened when Voldemort tried to kill me the first time … when I was only one. I found out about the horcrux when I went after my dad. Bellatrix told me."

Ginny could hear the hopelessness in his voice. She came back to her senses and placed a hand to the side of his face, letting her thumb brush over the scar.

"Sorry," Ginny said before leaning into him and kissing him on the lips. "Dumbledore can get rid of it, right?"

Harry's desperation to feel something beyond grief and fear and loneliness took hold. He made a decision to tell her everything, even the part about him dying. It was the only way he could be with her, without having to lie or hide his feelings. He pulled her to him and kissed her back, deeply. They were in the throes of that kiss when the dungeon door opened.

XXXXXXXXX

Severus had been working on the potion to change the Elixir Of Life when Albus called to him through the laboratory floo.

The Headmaster came through the fireplace with a newspaper in hand. As soon as Severus had read the paper he understood the ramifications of what it meant.

They didn't have long before the ministry would try to take Harry away. And this time they would have the public behind them. He had no doubts that people would think that Harry not only had a piece of Voldemort in him but that Voldemort would also have access to the boy's actions, thus putting others in danger. They might even be so dense as to think Harry would turn into the Dark Lord himself.

"How long do we have," Severus asked as he tossed the newspaper into the fire.

"Not long. We have much to do. Our spies have found Voldemort's lair."

"Where is he hiding?"

"Not far from here. Just past the Forbidden Forest on the other side of the lake. I suppose he required a close proximity to Harry in order to steal the boy's magic."

"Why have we not heard of this before now!?" the anger in Severus' voice was apparent.

"We have only recently been able to infiltrate Voldemort's camp," the headmaster said.

Severus put a hand to his blazing arm, "May I inquire as to whom this spy is?"

"You know I cannot reveal that information, Severus. Even to you."

Severus waved his hand in dismissal.

"Have you worked out the potion?" Albus looked into the bubbling cauldron.

"Yes. The Elixir Of Life can be altered," Severus quickly added, "But, it is not as simple as that. I am certain you know how this sort of magic works, Albus."

"What is it, Severus?"

"A life must willingly be given in exchange for Harry's," Severus carefully stated.

"I have lived a long full life. You may use my life force," Albus courageously offered, without a second's hesitation. "I would do anything for that boy."

Severus bowed his head in respect, "Albus, on my son's behalf, I thank you. However, I will require your help in casting the spell. The spell necessitates a powerful magical energy for it to be successful. I can think of no other with such power. I would offer my own life but there is no one else capable of brewing the potion."

"I would never let you, my dear boy," Albus placed a hand to Severus' arm. "Harry would never recover from losing you."

"But the life must _willingly be _given, Albus."

"There are others who love Harry enough to sacrifice their lives for him."

Severus knew who it would be then. He questioned if Harry would ever recover from losing **that** person again?

"Where is the boy? We must begin to prepare him," Albus asked. "I have perfected the rebounding spell. I must warn you, Severus … it will cause Harry considerable pain to bear the spell."

"Is there no other way?"

"The rebounding spell is the only assurance that Voldemort will die," the gravity in the headmaster's voice was evident.

Severus led the way up to the apartment. He hoped that Harry would not be too unseated by the newspaper article. The smell of fireworks and butter beer permeated the crowded apartment. He scanned the room for his son, aware of the silence that had spread as the students noticed the adults enter. He did not see Draco, nor Harry in the room.

Hermione stepped forward, "He answered the door a moment ago, Professor."

Severus swept past the apprehensive students to open the door leading out to the hallway. He caught his son unawares.

"Dad!" Harry said in shock, as he stepped away from Ginny. "W-what are you doing out here?" He noticed Professor Dumbledore at that moment, "Hello, sir."

"We must talk, Harry," Severus stepped aside as the students once inhabiting his home filed past them in a hurry. Some gave Harry a small wave or pat on the back but most kept their head down and hurried out.

When all but Ron and Hermione had left, Albus motioned for them all to return to the room.

Harry was relieved that Dobby had cleaned the room up before they returned. He guided Ginny into the living room and took a seat beside her on the sofa. He could tell his dad was upset.

"You saw the newspaper article, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"I did. We must discuss security, amongst other things," Severus said, giving a pointed look towards Ginny and the two other Gryffindor. When the Gryffindor didn't take the hint and leave, his irritation was evident in his next words, "In other words, I must ask your friends to leave."

Ginny stood but Harry tugged her hand down causing her to lose her balance. She landed next to him on the sofa and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"No, I want to tell them," Harry said.

"You may not," Severus strictly forbid.

"But, dad, I have to."

"Out of the question. Your friends must leave," this time his voice conveyed more anger then irritation. "Now!"

"They're staying," Harry returned with force. He shook his head when Ron took a step towards the door. Hermione seemed to be struggling with what to do. Ginny squeezed his hand and didn't budge from her spot on the sofa.

"Mr. Potter, may I have a word with you, in your room?" Severus said in a voice leaving no room for argument and promising a stern reprimand.

Harry stood up, dreading the fight he knew would ensue.

Albus couldn't hide the grin he now wore. It was good to see the boy still have so much spunk left in him. "Now, now, Severus, perhaps Harry should be allowed to prepare his friends?"

Severus stopped and turned to face the headmaster, "Albus, I am quite certain the aurors will be arriving soon. I should think the less people to know the plan, the better."

"However, hasn't Harry always found his strength in having his friends around him? I should think he could use as much strength as he could get at this time," Albus calmly stated.

Harry stood by the fireplace, watching as his dad came to some silent decision. "Perhaps you are correct. Nonetheless, I would still like a private word with my son. Come, Harry."

Harry gave the headmaster a smile of gratitude before following his dad down the hall.

They stopped when the bedroom door didn't open with a swish of a wand as it usually did. It didn't occur to Harry who was in there until it was too late. His dad had already spelled the door open before he could stop him.

The scene before their eyes couldn't have been anymore embarrassing. Draco had his hands up Lavender's shirt and his mouth on her neck. Draco and Lavender stepped apart when they saw who had entered the room. Lavender quickly smoothed down her shirt, keeping her eyes directed to the floor.

"S-Severus!" Draco stuttered, unintentionally stepping back from the menacing figure.

Lavender's gasp of shock at the use of the professor's first name brought Draco back to his senses.

"Sir," Draco corrected. "We were just taking a break from the crowd…"

Severus raised a hand up to stop the Slytherin from uttering anymore inanity. "I have neither the time nor the interest in hearing more, Mr. Malfoy. You may leave."

Harry caught Draco's arm as the dejected Slytherin headed for the door, "Wait, Draco." He looked up at his dad, "Draco already knows everything."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, "Of course he does," came his sarcastic reply, "Why I ever thought you would heed my warnings is beyond me."

"Sorry," Harry sheepishly replied, "It just sort of came out."

"You may stay, Draco," Severus conceded, "However, I certainly hope Ms. Brown is not privy to this highly guarded information or else I fear an Obliviate spell will be necessary."

Lavender gasped, "I don't know anything, Professor!"

Harry quickly cut off the snide remark he could see his dad ready to deliver, "Just go, Lavender. Don't tell anyone about this conversation, okay?"

"Okay! Okay, I won't! I swear I don't know anything anyways!" The girl practically fell over herself to get out of the room.

"See you later," Draco called after her, earning himself a sharp glare from the professor.

Once the door was shut and a strong silencing spell was added, Severus turned to the two defiant teens.

"Draco, how much did Harry tell you?"

"Everything," Harry interposed.

"But I know you won't let him do it, right, Severus You would never let that dark bastard kill him!" Draco vehemently stated.

Severus took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Harry looked away from the Slytherin.

"For Merlin's sake, Severus! There must be some other way?!" Draco asked with incredulity. "You're not just going to let him stand there and get killed, are you!?!"

"There is no other way, Draco!" Severus snapped, glancing at his son's resigned expression. "However … I have found a way to bring Harry back to life."

Harry tried not to get too excited, "How? I mean, how is that possible? Once you're dead, you're dead."

"As you well know, I have a vial of the Elixir of Life at my disposal. I was able to alter the potion to actually bring you back from the dead."

The silence in the room was palpable.

"I've heard rumors of there being a potion like that but I thought it was just a myth?" Draco said.

"It is no myth. Vespa has already tried to take both our lives trying to get her hands on the precious potion," Severus stated, looking to Harry for his reaction to the good news. The boy had a troubled look. "Harry, this should be considered good news."

Harry shook his head, "No, dad. I can't accept it. That potion was left to you, for your use. You almost died because of it."

Harry's altruistic ideals always caught Severus off guard. He hadn't even thought about the possibility of his son rejecting the life saving potion.

"Harry, beside the fact that _**you **_suffered worse then I did, I will not hear further protests. The potion is yours," Severus stated." It is the least I can do for you after what you've been put through."

"Dad, don't say that. None of it was your fault. I just don't feel right taking something your grandfather wanted you to have."

Before Severus had a chance to speak, Draco yelled out, "Are you nutters, Potter!?! Merlin's balls, you're being offered your life back! Don't you dare turn down a gift like that." He turned to Severus and rolled his eyes, "Thank Merlin, I didn't end up in Gryffindor."

Severus kept a steady gaze on his son. In a quiet voice he said, "It is my gift to you, Harry. Please accept it."

Harry didn't know what to say. He felt his throat tighten with emotion. He hadn't thought he would come out of this alive.

Throwing dignity to the wind, he covered the space between him and his dad. He threw his arms around the only parent he ever remembered having.

Severus held him tight, burying his face in the messy mop of hair.

After a few moments Harry finally spoke in a choked up voice, "I guess this makes up for all those years I spent growing up never getting any gifts at all. This is the best present anyone has ever received!"

Draco laughed, "Only a potion master could give the gift of life!"

"Dad, I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I should have known you'd come up with something. Even Sirius knew you would find a way," Harry confessed.

"Perhaps Black is not as dense as I had once considered him to be," Severus conceded, knowing what sacrifice the man was sure to make. He steered Harry to the sofa in front of the fire and sat down next to him.

"We must begin to prepare," Severus stated. "I fear the minister will put his nose where it does not belong. Albus has readied the rebounding spell but it will not be easy to bear."

"I don't care how much it hurts," Harry said, his spirits suddenly fortified by the news of the potion. "I just want this whole nightmare to finally be over."

"We all do," both Severus and Draco said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTBC

Hi Friends,

Where is everyone? I'm not sure if people are on vacation or just too busy with the holidays, but I miss hearing from my friends out there :+)

I might even get another chapter out in time for Christmas!

Merry Christmas!!!

Rachel


	49. Chapter 49 Bonus One Million Hits

-149 - Bonus Chapter Over One Million Hits!!!!!!!!!!

By the time Harry, Draco and Severus left Harry's bedroom, the living room was filled with Order members. A hush fell over the room when Harry walked in. He could tell that Dumbledore had already told his friends about his imminent death because all three Gryffindor had red rimmed eyes.

Mrs. Weasley had one arm wrapped around Hermione and the other around Ginny. Ron sat on Hermione's other side with his face pressed against her shoulder. Tonks quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

McGonagall gave Harry one of those sad smiles that made Harry feel even more isolated. Hermione's eyes immediately went to his scar. Harry rubbed his throbbing scar and unconsciously leaned into his dad for morale support. His dad wrapped an arm around his shoulder, making him feel less isolated.

"Idiots," Severus muttered under his breath. He gave the Gryffindor a reproachful look. Harry needed his friends to see him as they always had. It wouldn't due to have the Gryffindor show anymore fear then they already had.

Draco came to stand on Harry's other side, "Why are you all looking so grim? Potter's going to come out of this all right!"

That seemed to snap everyone from the black cloud they were under.

In a forced upbeat tone, Hermione added, "Thank goodness you have a potion master for a father, Harry."

"Yeah, I know," Harry replied, giving his dad a pat on the back. "Everything's gonna be fine, guys. Don't look so gloomy, Tonks."

Tonks turned her hair a rainbow of colors. Her smile almost reached her eyes, "I'm not worried about you, Harry. With Severus and Albus on your side, I'm sure you'll pull out of this just fine."

"He bloody well better!" Ron chimed in, earning himself a swift slap to the back of his head by his mum. "Ouch!"

"So, how does this Elixir work, Professor?" Hermione asked, noting the sharp look from the Professor in return.

When Severus didn't answer, Harry implored, "Yeah, Dad, I'd like to know that myself. Am I going to die first, then be brought back to life?"

Severus closed his eyes, hating the fact that he was having a conversation about impending death with a sixteen year old.

"Tell me, dad," Harry demanded, wanting to know the plan now that he would live.

"I suppose this is a discussion I can put off no longer," Severus would have preferred to have this discussion in private. Then again, Harry did seem to gather strength from his friends, prompting him to continue, "I have complete faith in the Headmaster's rebounding spell. He has assured me that it is perfected."

Harry hoped Dumbledore knew how much he appreciated him as a mentor. "Thanks for everything, Professor Dumbledore. I'm sure it will work just fine."

It eased Severus' anxiety to hear Harry say that. He felt a stab of pride in his son's bravery, "Once you are in the presence of Voldemort we plan to attack his stronghold, forcing him to cast the killing curse against you as soon as possible. If all goes as planned, you will not be left alone with the Dark Lord for more then a moment or two before the Order members arrive."

Harry could practically picture the scene in his mind. He cringed at the thought of seeing Voldemort's snakelike face once more. "Okay, then he casts the killing curse, …so then what happens?"

"For all intents and purposes, you will in point of fact … _die_."

"Right," Harry whispered, trying not to let that panic rise up inside his chest.

Severus pulled a chair out for Harry, efficiently pushing the boy back into it. It was evident the boy was past the point of exhaustion. His concern that Harry would require full Occlumency shields whilst in the presence of Voldemort continued to nag at his thoughts. He knew that the final battle would have to be fought sooner rather then later as the boy was getting weaker by the moment.

"With Albus' rebounding curse in place, Voldemort's killing curse will bounce back and strike him down with almost double the force in which it strikes you," Severus said, noting the boy's face continuing to go pale..

"Then BANG, Voldemort's history!" Ron chimed in. Severus shot the imbecile a reproving glare.

The room was deathly silent. Harry suddenly felt edgy as his heart raced with anxiety. He stood up and walked over to the fireplace with his back to everyone else. He stared at the flames, unaware of all eyes directed at him. He wished Sirius was here. His godfather had a way of making everything seem less daunting.

"How will you administer the Elixir Of Life, if Harry is still with Voldemort?" Ginny anxiously asked…

Severus didn't take his eyes off Harry, "As soon as Harry's heart stops beating, a portkey will be set off transporting him directly to the infirmary. I will be waiting there with the potion and administer it within minutes of his organs ceasing to function." He walked to where his son was standing and tried to get Harry to look at him. The boy kept his head bent down. He could see the slight tremor in the teen's hands.

"If all goes as planned, all this will happen within a few moments of your last breath, Harry," Severus said, hoping to assure his son. He sat on the coffee table and took hold of Harry's trembling hand. "I shall be waiting for you to come back to us, son."

Harry looked at his dad. He glanced around the room, suddenly aware all eyes were on him. He smiled, but only one of those sad 'McGonagall smiles', "I know. It all sounds so easy. I just want it to be over with."

At that moment the fire turned green and Sirius stepped out, almost knocking Harry down. He caught hold of the teen. Instead of letting him go he pulled him into a firm embrace.

"Hey kiddo, everything all right?" Sirius asked, noting the tension in the room.

"Yeah. I was just saying that I wanted this to be over with," Harry said into his godfather's shoulder. "Did you hear about my dad's potion?"

"I did. We're lucky he's spent most of his life playing with his little chemistry set," Sirius retorted, giving Snape a wink.

Severus frowned back at the mutt.

Harry took a seat next to Ginny on the sofa. Molly reached behind her daughter and gripped his shoulder.

"It will be over soon, dear," Molly reassured, "We'll all be waiting for your safe return."

"That's right, pup. I'll be first in line to welcome you back," Sirius said.

Severus gave Albus a look that went unspoken but must have conveyed his thoughts, for the headmaster spoke up.

"Well now, I think the youngsters should spend a few moments talking amongst themselves in Harry's bedroom, so we adults can work out the details."

Harry stayed where he was, not wanting to be left out of any important decision making.

"I'd rather stay," he said.

"Just obey, Harry," Severus said in a weary voice. Harry could see the exhaustion in the man. He knew it was his fault that his dad had gotten so little sleep.

Harry stood up but stopped before he reached the hallway, "I just want all of you to know how much I appreciate everything you've done. I don't want anyone to get hurt for me though. If I thought you'd let me do this on my own … I would."

"Don't say such things, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley admonished, "We could never send you to _him_ alone!"

"If you even think of leaving without my express permission …" Severus darkly threatened. He took a step closer to Harry, his tone softened up considerably, "Promise me, Harry, promise me that you will not act foolishly?"

"Don't worry, dad. I think I've learned my lesson by now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was wiped out. He flopped down on his bed, stuffing his face into his pillow. He grumbled when Ron dove onto the other side of the bed, causing the mattress to jump.

Ginny sat down on the edge of the bed by Harry's side and started to run her hands through his hair.

"This whole thing is so weird," Ginny said. "that bastard won't stay away."

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Harry just wanted to forget everything, even if it was just for a little while.

"Okay, I can respect that. Do you want a back rub?" Ginny asked, leaning down to kiss his ear.

"Sure," came his muffled answer as he closed his tired eyes. "I'm so tense."

Ginny began to massage Harry's back, laughing when he let out a satisfied sigh.

"Hey, Mione," Ron called out from his spot on the bed, "What about me? I wouldn't mind a backrub, myself!"

Hermione was standing by the door, wondering how she could cast a listening spell so she could hear what the adults were talking about. She took her wand out to test the door for a privacy spell. The door lit up in red before going back to its regular color. That was all the proof she needed to establish the fact that there was a strong privacy spell on the door.

Draco was watching her from his spot on the sofa where he poured himself a cup of tea.

"Hey Mione, come on over here and give me a backrub," came Ron's insistent voice.

Hermione huffed out in exasperation, "Shut it, Ronald, I'm trying to think! If you want a backrub that badly you'd better persuade Draco to do it."

Draco choked on his tea, "I'd just as soon cut off my hands before I'd touch Weaselbee!"

Harry couldn't help laughing at the thought of Draco rubbing Ron's back!

Ron quickly jumped off the bed, "Someone Obliviate me! That image is burning a hole in my brain."

Everyone laughed, breaking the tension they all felt. Harry flipped over and pulled Ginny against his chest, "Can I return the favor, Beautiful?"

"Not with me in the room and my mum and dad right outside that door, you can't!" came Ron's indignant reply.

"You're a mood killer, Ron, "Harry said, sitting up and letting Ginny pull him to his feet. "Can you hear anything, Hermione?" he asked, walking over and pressing his ear to the door.

Hermione shrugged, "No. I'm pretty sure Professor Snape put a privacy spell on the door."

"Yeah, he'd do something like that," Harry confirmed.

"You could use extendable ears?" Ron suggested, "You still have those, Harry? "

Harry knelt down next to his trunk and flipped it open. He rummaged around until he found the small sack holding the strings.

It didn't take long for Hermione to thread the skin colored listening devices under the door and manage to guide it down the hallway into the living room. She had the other side of the string held up to her own ear.

"Can you hear anything?" Ron asked, trying to push his ear as close to the device as possible. "I can't hear anything."

"Shush!" Hermione hissed, "I can't hear anything but your big mouth."

"Whatever," Ron grumbled, abandoning the task when he spied Harry's golden practice Snitch on the top of the desk. "Come on, Harry. I bet five chocolate frogs that I catch the snitch before you do."

Even though Harry wasn't feeling his best, he rallied at the idea of anything to do with Quidditch. He really missed the game. Besides, if Hermione found anything out she would be sure to tell him. He took a swipe at the tiny ball when it buzzed around his head.

"Game on, Ron," Harry grabbed hold of Ginny's wrist and pulled her into the game as well.

Draco was torn between getting in on the game or finding out what Granger was hearing from that odd string. He opted for spying on the adults.

"Do you mind if I listen in too?" Draco asked Hermione.

She answered by holding the string a little bit away from her ear so he could listen too. They could barely hear talking until Draco pulled his wand out and incanted a spell. The voices coming from the string rose considerably. They could hear every word spoken as if they were in the living room themselves:

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Severus was in the midst of explaining the details regarding the potion. He completely failed to spot the pale listening device as it snaked into the room.

"The potion must be brewed and administered within an hour of Harry's organs stopping," Severus explained. "I will be alerted the moment Voldemort dies and begin the final phase of the potion. It is imperative that it be administered immediately."

"How will you know when he dies?" Sirius interrupted.

Severus simply rubbed his arm, bringing about several nods as people came to understand that it would be through his dark mark. The moment Voldemort died the dark mark would cease to ache. The pain he had been feeling the last few days was almost unbearable.

"What happens if the portkey doesn't work and we can't bring Harry to you in time?" Tonks anxiously asked.

"That will not happen," Dumbledore clarified. "The portkey is set to go off the moment Harry's heart stops beating. I have added several spells to the portkey, intensifying it's power."

"But what if they discover the portkey and take it from him?" Remus asked.

"Albus and I have discussed that possibility," Severus said, "We have decided the best way for Harry to carry the portkey will be for him to swallow it before he leaves the school. It will be virtually impossible to detect."

Albus gave Severus a somber nod, indicating that it was time to ask the most important question. He turned to address the group, "The potion to bring Harry back has one important component that we are still in need of. Neither Severus nor I are able to offer that _component _since we are the only ones able to execute the potion. We are most fortunate to have Severus' vast knowledge of potions. There is no other person in the world able to brew such a complicated potion. Perhaps, Severus can explain it better/"

Severus stood up to face the Order members, "The Elixir will also require Albus' considerable magical energy. Without his substantial powers the Elixir would be impossible to achieve. With that said, there is another important component which we still require." He took a deep breath, then asked the most important question he would ever ask, "The Elixir Of Life requires an even exchange. To alter the potion it will necessitate a life given willingly, in exchange for my son's life. Is anyone willing to give their life up for that of my son's?"

The room fell silent as everyone digested that profound information.

"It will be me," Sirius alleged. "He's my godson, my responsibility."

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed, grabbing his arm. "It should be me. Harry will be devastated if he loses you again."

"I am afraid you are exempt, Remus," Dumbledore quietly clarified. They all knew it was due to his being a werewolf.

Remus bent his head as realization begun to dawn. He would be losing his best friend once more.

"Then it's me," Hagrid said from his place by the door.

Severus shook his head, thinking it obvious that a giant could not take the place of a wizard.

"I'll do it," Tonks offered, but was cut off by Sirius.

"It's to be me!" Sirius growled. "I knew there must be a reason for my return. I came back to save him!"

Molly sniffled into her handkerchief, "He'll be so heartbroken."

"He never really recovered from losing you the first time," McGonagall said, her voice choked up with tears.

"Snape will get him through," Sirius said with certainty. He looked to the man he had begrudgingly grown to respect. He could see the gratitude in Snape's eyes.

Severus was taken aback by the man's conviction. He was momentarily caught off guard by the debt he owed the Gryffindor. His eyes must have betrayed his feelings for the mutt spoke up.

"Don't get all emotional on me now, Snape. He'll need you to be strong!"

Severus masked his emotions, as until recently he had been so disciplined in doing. He gave Black a curt nod, "You can rest assured, Black, I will do my best as far as Harry is concerned. You have my utmost gratitude for this gift you are giving my son."

"He was _**my**_ godson before he ever became _your_ son! I'm doing this for Harry!" Sirius was glad to see the acceptance in the potion master's face. He felt a rush of satisfaction in being able to give Harry something that Snape couldn't.

"How will you tell him?" Tonks asked, openly crying over losing her cousin a second time.

"He can't know until it's too late," Sirius announced. "I don't want him to do anything foolish. He's got that impulsive side to him, just like his dad had."

Dumbledore interrupted, after a house elf popped in and handed him a note.

"My dear friends, I am afraid we have less time then we thought. The Minister has entered Hogwarts."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was as much as Hermione and Draco heard for the listening device was suddenly shoved back under the door by a house elf. They saw the elf fingers push the string under the door.

Hermione sat down hard on the closest chair, trying to comprehend what she had heard. Draco conjured up a glass of water and handed it to her. H e could see how upset she was and hoped Harry didn't catch on.

After she had a moment to gather herself, he leaned down to whisper, "You won't tell him, will you?"

"He'll be so devastated," Hermione whispered, her throat tightening with emotion.

They were both suddenly aware that Harry had stopped chasing the snitch to come talk with them.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement but her heart felt as if it might break apart. She knew how Harry would react when he found out about Sirius. She agreed with the adults though, Harry must not find out until it was too late. He would never accept such a gift.

"What's going on, Mione?" Harry asked, crouching down to take hold of Hermione's hands. He squeezed gently, "What'd you hear?"

She didn't trust herself to speak. She shook her head, biting her lip to keep from crying.

Harry looked up at Draco, "What did you hear, Draco?"

"Nothing much, just a lot of potion talk. You know how Severus gets when he starts talking about potions…"

"Don't lie to me," Harry angrily replied, "This is _my _life they're out there planning!"

"I'm not lying!" Draco spat, furrowing his brow at Granger. She wasn't helping the matter at all with her hound dog eyes. Bloody Gryffindors had no stealth!

"Mione, we're best mates, right? You've never lied to me before," Harry pleaded.

Hermione shook her head, "I didn't hear anything but Professor Snape talking about the potion."

Harry knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she was lying. In desperation to know what was going on, he whipped out his wand and pointed it at her head. "Legilimens!"

"Harry, no!" Draco yelled.

Hermione felt the spell hit and was utterly helpless to block the memory that was pulled to the forefront. She had read how you were supposed to Occlude, she had even tried to help Harry with it last year, but now that she actually had to do it, she was powerless.

Harry delved deep into Hermione's thoughts, pulling forth the most recent memory:

"_The potion to bring Harry back has one important component that we are still in need of. Neither Severus nor I are able to offer that component since we are the only ones able to execute the potion. Perhaps, Severus can explain it better." _Harry could not see the headmaster but could clearly hear his voice. Then he recognized his dad's voice.

"_The Elixir Of Life requires an even exchange."_

That was the extent of what Harry heard for at that moment he felt a sharp pain as a fist slammed into his mouth!

Harry crashed into the floor. His split lip gushed out blood. All at the same time, he could hear Hermione crying and Ron and Draco shouting and he felt Ginny try to help him up.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy!?" Ron shouted, grabbing Draco by the collar.

"Get your fuckin' grimy hands off me, Weasel! He was stealing your girlfriend's memories, you bloody git!"

Harry managed to get to his feet with the help of Ginny. He pulled at Ron's arm, forcing his best friend to release Draco. "Let him go, Ron."

Ron looked at Harry then turned to look at Hermione, "Is that true Mione? Did Harry steal your memories?"

Hermione had her hand pressed to her mouth. She shook her head then covered her face with her hands. This was all just too much, her emotions got away from her and she started to cry.

Ron swung around to face Harry, "What the bloody hell did you do to her, Harry!?"

Harry stepped back until his legs hit his trunk and buckled. He sat down hard on the trunk, wiping at the blood dripping down his chin. "I'm sorry."

"You can't do stuff like that, Harry!" Ron shouted, throwing an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "It's just wrong."

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done it but I'm just so bloody tired of being the last to know what's going on! Hermione, tell me what that meant? Tell me what my dad meant when he said the potion would require an even exchange?" He ignored the blood dripping down his chin and went to kneel in front of his friend. "Please, Mione?"

She shook her head, 'Please don't ask, Harry."

Harry felt a strange anger bubble up inside him. He found it impossible to control the rage fighting to escape. But then, he realized he didn't really want to stop it. It was the first time in days that he felt alive. He embraced the power surging through him, letting it control his emotions.

A coldness crackled through the air as the walls shook with an inexplicable darkness.

Draco and Ron had their wands pulled in a flash. Ron pushed Harry away from his girlfriend with so much force that Harry slammed to the ground. The tremors in the room ceased.

Harry scrambled to sit up, only to find two wands pointed at his head.

It was at that moment that Severus stepped through the bedroom door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTBC

Hey Everyone,

I have over One million hits on my two stories combined! Pretty cool, huh?

I'm almost to 4000 reviews!! Please help me get to 4000 by the New Year!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	50. Chapter 50 Tumultuous

-1_A coldness crackled through the air as the walls shook with an inexplicable darkness. _

_Draco and Ron had their wands pulled in a flash. Ron pushed Harry away from his girlfriend with so much force that Harry slammed to the ground. The tremors in the room ceased._

_Harry scrambled to sit up, only to find two wands pointed at his head._

_It was at that moment that Severus stepped through the bedroom door._

Chapter 50 - **Tumultuous **

"What has happened?" Severus demanded, as he surveyed the situation. Under any other circumstance he would have immediately disarmed anyone holding a wand to his son, but considering the two people with wands drawn made him investigate the situation first. His hand unintentionally hovered before his own wand.

With a guilty look, Ron slowly lowered his wand, pointing it at the floor. He had never imagined an instance where he would hold a wand on his best friend.

Draco held his wand steadfast, never taking his eyes from Harry. "Harry forced legilimens on Granger. I had to smack him in the mouth to get him to stop. He became angry and the walls shook, the room reeked of dementor!" Draco explained in a rush.

Harry covered his face with his hands as he dropped to his knees, "I don't know what's wrong with me? I'm so sorry, Mione."

His mind was still reeling with what little he had heard:

_The potion to bring Harry back has one important component that we are still in need of. Neither Severus nor I are able to offer that component since we are the only ones able to execute the potion._

What component was still needed? What could be needed that would make the Elixer of Life work?

Severus pushed Draco's wand away as he knelt before his son. He took hold of Harry's forearms, "Harry, where did this power come from? You haven't been able to perform any spells, yet you were strong enough to cast Legilimens? Where did you pull this magic from?"

Harry tried to lean into his dad as his head spun with dizziness. He was just so tired on top of feeling a strong sense of shame for his actions. He didn't understand what had happened. He felt even more degraded when his dad pushed him back.

"Look at me!" Severus demanded, taking hold of Harry's chin and forcing the boy to look at him. "Harry, where did this power come from!?!"

"I don't know, I just … felt so angry," Harry tried to explain. "It was like the time I broke your locking spell …" he trailed off as he realized where that dark magic had come from. In his fit of anger he had been able to access Voldemort's magic. He pulled away from his father's grip and pushed him away.

"Harry?" Severus reached forward to pull Harry back to him. "You tapped into Voldemort's magic, didn't you!?"

"I didn't try to! It just sort of happened when I got mad," Harry tried to explain. He was unprepared for the fierce reaction his dad would have.

Severus squeezed his son's arms tighter, shaking the boy violently, "You must not _ever _let yourself lose control, EVER!" Harry grimaced as he tried to pull free from his dad's fierce grip.

Both Ginny and Draco pulled on the Potion Master's arms to get him to stop shaking Harry.

"Severus, stop! " Draco shouted, "you're hurting him!'

Severus regained control and released Harry's arms. He shook off the two teens still grabbing at his sleeves.

Harry slumped back towards the bed, pulling his knees up to rest his head on. What was happening to him?

"Harry," Severus implored, "You mustn't ever let yourself access Voldemort's power!"

Harry looked up despairingly, "I didn't mean to!"

"Then how did it happen?" Severus anxiously asked.

Harry shrugged, rubbing his neck as he thought, "It happened when I became angry. It gave him access to my thoughts."

Severus laid a hand atop Harry's, "You must Occlude at all times. Need I tell you the importance of Occluding?" the weariness in Severus' voice was heard by all.

"It's getting harder. I'm just so tired. I almost didn't have the willpower to stop his dark magic from overtaking me," Harry admitted in a pained voice. "I'm scared, dad. I don't think I'll be able to fight back much longer."

"Harry, I'll help you. Together we can keep him at bay," Severus said, lifting a hand to rest on Harry's bent head. He rubbed the back of Harry's neck, ashamed for having lost control.

"No, dad. I think time has run out. I should go to him now, before I lose myself to his darkness."

The room went deathly silent.

Severus abruptly stood up, and then bent down to pull Harry to his feet. He pushed the boy up against the bedpost with his hand gripping the teen's shirt front.

Harry was afraid to look up and see the anger and disappointment he had caused. He knew he should have stopped himself from getting angry. He had let himself get past the point of no return, as good as inviting Voldemort to enter into his thoughts. This latest display of his stupidity had taken his last bit of critically needed energy, leaving him utterly fatigued.

Severus jerked Harry's chin up until they were looking eye to eye. In a voice filled with intensity, "I do **not **give you permission to stop fighting! That is a direct order!"

Severus suddenly released the boy and turned on his heel. Once he reached the door he addressed the group at large, "At no point are you to leave Harry's side. He goes nowhere without my express permission. You have permission to put him in a body bind should he attempt to leave. I'll hold you all personally responsible should he not be here when I return."

Severus strode out the door, slamming it behind him with a resounding bang.

The four teens looked at each other, and then looked at Harry.

Harry turned away, kicking fiercely at his trunk. How was he supposed to do this without his dad's support? He sat down on the trunk and dropped his head into his hands, "He'll never be ready to let me go. He just doesn't get it!"

"It's not fair!" cried Ginny. "Why the bloody hell does all this have to happen to you!?!"

Harry wondered that himself. Instead of reveling in self pity though, he wanted to think about something positive, "It's almost over. I won't have to fight Voldemort again after this."

When no one spoke, he looked up and grabbed Ginny's hand, "It'll be okay."

Ginny wiped away the few tears from her cheeks, "I can't blame the professor for wanting to protect you, Harry."

"I can't imagine having to face that slimy bastard again. Just the thought of it makes me feel like I'm going to sick up," Ron said, pulling Hermione into a firm embrace. Hermione hugged him back.

Draco stood by the desk with his arms crossed over his chest. He felt as if he were the only person, besides Harry, to understand what was going on, "I don't really think Harry has a choice. No matter how much Severus wants to keep him safe, it's obvious that Voldemort is getting to him. Just look at him, he's not even able to stand."

Harry frowned at that, but could hardly argue with the truth.

"My dad doesn't seem to understand that I **have** to do this before I lose myself to Voldemort's pull," Harry confessed. "It's getting harder to ignore his lure."

Hermione knelt down on the rug before Harry, "What is Voldemort using to lure you closer to him?"

Harry felt a strong need to let someone else know how Voldemort had been toying with him. "He tries to coax me, offering me power …strength, anything he thinks I want. He taunts me by using my own magic as bait for me to come to him."

"Your dad is right, Harry," Ginny said, "You can't let Snake Face get any closer to you."

"You guys have to help me," Harry said, smoothing back his messy hair and sitting up straighter. "My dad's never going to let me out of his sight. I'll need you all to help me get to Voldemort before it's too late. It's almost too late now."

The four teenagers looked at each other before coming to a silent decision.

Draco spoke up first, "I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Ron spoke next, his voice earnest, "I've always been by your side, Harry. I don't intend to let you down now." Both Ginny and Hermione nodded in agreement, since both girls were too choked up to speak.

Harry felt a rush of love for his best friends, "You guys are great. I knew I could count on you."

Just then the bedroom door opened once more. The headmaster stepped in first, followed by Severus and Remus. They all wore looks of great anxiety.

"How are you, my boy?" Albus asked, noting the overall exhaustion in the boy.

"I'm okay," Harry said, knowing anything else would be a blatant lie.

"It seems we have a problem," Albus said, taking a seat in the chair Hermione had abandon. "I'll not mince words. The Minister has called an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot for this evening. He is fighting to get custody of you, Harry. Fudge claims it is for the Wizarding Worlds best interest that you be put under twenty four hour guard in his own home."

"What's his problem?" Ron asked, "Why is he so bent on getting custody of Harry?"

"The minister believes that having Harry under his control will help sway the voters come election time in April," Remus stated.

"How can he even claim that Harry is a horcrux? He doesn't even have any proof," Hermione reasoned.

Albus turned his watery blue eyes towards Hermione, "He claims he does have proof. One of the Death Eaters is still in custody. A pensieved memory has been captured of Voldemort's return. Tom Riddle made an announcement to his followers to not harm his last remaining horcrux. He named Harry by name."

Ginny sunk to the floor by Harry's feet, "I hate him so much!"

Albus stood up, pulling his wand from the folds of his robe. "We must apply the rebounding spell now."

Harry felt his stomach tangle with nerves. Things were getting real. His eyes searched out his father's. He could see how tortured the man was and it scared him.

He looked to Remus', "The Minister can't really take me, can he?"

Remus closed his eyes against the pleading emerald green eyes of James' son. He had never felt so helpless in his life. He wanted to tell the boy that everything would be fine but he found himself struggling against the obvious lie.

"Ministry officials and Aurors have already surrounded Hogwarts. All the doors, floos and even the secret passage ways are now being heavily guarded. The school is virtually impossible to escape from with no less than forty eight ministry staff on campus. We will do our best to keep the Minister at bay for as long as we can," Remus looked to Snape for help.

Severus stepped around the teens to sit next to his son on the trunk. "I would never let them take you, Harry. We must come up with a plan to move you away from here."

"Harry's still got his invisibility cloak," Hermione suggested.

"The aurors are aware of Harry's cloak. I was gravely in error to trust Alastor Moody to keep the Order's secrets from the minister. Fudge has put Moody in charge of the aurors on duty. That is the reason all the secret passages out of Hogwarts have been revealed," Albus explained moving to stand next to Harry.

The headmaster helped Harry to his feet, guiding the teen to the bed, "Unfortunately, once the rebounding spell is applied to Harry, we must not use any potion or magic around him. The rebounding spell will heighten Harry's sensation to all things magic."

Harry swallowed hard as he stretched out on the bed. His stomach threatened to lose the little amount of food he had eaten.

Severus came to stand next to the bed, placing a hand on his arm, "We shall come up with a solution to get you away from Hogwarts, Harry. Fudge has interfered with my family for the last time. Once this is over, he shall be dealt with severely." The last sentence was said in a menacing tone. Everyone knew the potion master never gave hollow threats.

"Just don't do anything that'll get you sent to Azkaban," Harry murmured, not caring what awful potion his dad might have in store for the minister. He thought Fudge had it coming to him.

Albus clapped his hands once, ending any further discussion on the subject. Fawkes appeared in the bedroom in a bright gust of fire, landing gracefully on the bedpost. He fluffed his wings and looked at Harry as he trilled out a lovely melody. Harry felt a small measure of peace settle over him, allowing him to relax into the pillows propped up under his head.

Albus addressed everyone in the room, "I must ask that all wands be given to me. Until the spell settles, Harry will have an adverse reaction to all magic. You are not to cast any spells whilst in the presence of Harry until his body adjusts to the rebounding spell."

Albus collected the wands, then placed them outside the bedroom door, firmly shutting it behind him.

Harry didn't have any idea what the rebounding spell entailed but it definitely sounded grave. Unobserved, he slipped a hand into his father's. Severus squeezed his hand back gently before letting go.

"How long will it take for the spell to settle?" Hermione asked.

"No more than an hour at most," Albus informed the group, "But I must caution again that no magic be cast during that time"

Albus waved his wand in a large arc over his head. The air crackled with leftover magic until the Headmaster snuffed it out with a flick of his wand. He began to chant, causing a small tickle deep within Harry's stomach.

Harry could feel the odd sensation of the unfamiliar magic attaching itself to his core. It felt uncomfortable for someone else's magic to be so mixed up with his own. He squirmed uncomfortably against the powerful force swirling around him.

Harry began to thrash about under the heavy burden of so much unfamiliar magic being pumped into him. He felt as if he might burst from the inside out! Throwing all pride to the wind, he screamed out as several hands reached out to comfort him. Didn't they know that touching him only made it worse? Just the aura of their magic made him struggle to get away from their touch.

He inched to the head of the bed, holding out his hands to keep everyone away, "No! Stay back! Don't touch me!"

Dumbledore finished the last of his incantation, sagging in a heap on the floor when it was finally done.

Remus and Hermione bent to help the elderly man up into a chair. Looks of great apprehension passed between them.

Harry stayed in his spot by the headboard, sucking in deep gulps of air. When his dad reached out to comfort him, he reared back, biting on his lip to hold back his cry of pain, "Sorry, it's just too much. Your magic is like this giant pressure against me." He didn't add that his dad and Remus both had an air of darkness attached to their magic that was extremely painful to endure.

He pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his friends, noticing an aura of magic pulsing out of them as well. He had never seen anything like it and wondered if everyone else could see it, but seriously doubted it.

It was as if he could actually see their magic in addition to actually feeling it. He squinted his eyes when Ron moved next to his dad. Ron's magic looked to be about as strong as his dad's magic was, but it was not as contained, or controlled. He knew Ron would be pleased to know that he had the potential to be magically as strong as his dad.

"Give me a minute," Harry said, taking in the raw emotion he felt. "Just stay back while I adjust to this spell."

Everyone took a step back away from the bed. Harry could breathe easier once his dad and Remus backed up even more. He could tell that his dad was aware of the pain he was causing him by the look on his face. He could feel the headmaster's power reverberating through his body, almost too strong to endure.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax. Within moments he succumbed to the heavy pull of sleep, fully aware that it would be his last rest before he faced Voldemort.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Severus felt the pressure of the situation building. There was so much happening to work against them. Hogwarts was no longer under Dumbledore's control, causing them to stay hidden within the safety of his apartment.

The other deep seated fear Severus tried not to think about was that Voldemort would have the opportunity to inflict vengeful punishment on Harry before the Beast struck the final blow. As much as it grieved him, he understood there was really nothing they could do to protect the boy against that sort of torture. The sooner Voldemort cast the killing curse, the better off Harry would be.

The altered Elixir was the best shot they had to bring Harry back to life. There was still an unspoken fear that the potion would not work but it was the best chance they had to be rid of the beast forever.

At this time, the most pressing issue was how they would get Harry pass the aurors and out of the castle. He paced in front of the fire, keeping a close eye on his sleeping son. The other teens had refused to leave and were huddled together, whispering frantically amongst themselves.

Severus was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed all four teenagers looking at him. Draco stepped away from the group, seeming to gather his strength before he addressed all three adults.

"We think we've come up with a way to get Harry away from the castle. " Draco looked right at Severus, "But… we need to know if you're willing to actually _let _Harry go?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at the boy's audacity. Before he could speak, the male Weasley spoke up.

"We know how protective you've become of Harry, but if this plan is to work then we need your help," Ron stepped back, away from Snape's piercing glare. He took comfort in Dumbledore's small smile.

Severus could not hold the student's doubt towards him against them. He regretted having gave the impression that he was not willing to support his son in any way possible.

"My concern for my son does not inhibit my intellectual capacity. I am well aware of Harry's fate. Should you have a concrete plan of escape, I shall endeavor to assist."

Both Ron and Draco looked to Hermione for an unspoken reaction.

Ron nodded his head before turning back to address the professors once more, "The only way to outsmart the aurors, without using magic on Harry … is to escape in plain view. Remus, you said that there were forty eight aurors or ministry officials guarding the castle?"

"Yes, I believe that was the correct number at our last count," Remus said.

"What do you think would happen if there were forty eight Harry Potter's trying to escape at the same time?" Ron explained.

Hermione further explained, "We could have the students take polyjuice potion. I read there is a polyjuice potion that doesn't take a month to brew. "

"I am acquainted with the potion," Severus dryly alleged, having been forced to make it this past October. "I may even have enough in supply."

"All the Quidditch players could fly out on their brooms at the same time, forcing the aurors to chase after them. The aurors wouldn't know which was the real Harry," Ginny said.

"We thought maybe, since Harry can't use magic, that maybe he could use a threstal to get away. All the aurors would be so busy chasing after the fake Harry's that they wouldn't notice the real Harry," Ron added.

Severus was truly impressed by the thought and inventiveness of the plan. He paced a bit more, trying to find any flaws in the plan. The students using polyjuice potion would not be in any danger since the ministry officials would never think to harm Harry. As far as everyone was concerned, his son's safety was of the utmost importance.

The four teens were looking from him to the headmaster with anticipation.

"I can find no reason why this plan shouldn't work," Albus gleefully announced. "Severus, what do think?'

"Yes, I believe the idea is valid. In fact, the plan you have come up with is rather ingenious." Severus looked at Draco approvingly.

Draco felt compelled to say, "It was Weasley's idea. He thought the whole thing through."

Severus raised both eyebrows in momentary astonishment. He turned to address Ron, "Yes, Harry has always insisted that you have a knack for stratagem. Well done, Mr. Weasley."

Ron seemed to be shocked into silence, as were the other students.

Hermione took a coin out of her robe pocket, "When Harry is ready to leave, he just needs to tap this coin with his wand. The coin will notify all the Quidditch players that it's time for them to take the polyjuice potion and fly out of the castle."

"When did you have time to spell these coins?" Severus asked, amazed that the students had a secret way of communicating.

"Actually, we used those last year when Harry was secretly teaching DA," Hermione said.

Remus smiled, "You four students have left nothing to chance, have you? I am very proud of each of you."

Severus left the bedroom to fetch his supply of polyjuice potion. He found the almost full bottle of polyjuice in a locked cabinet. The sight of the muddied brown potion brought back memories of his son's time spent with Vespa. The memory caught him off guard, causing an almost breathlessness at the thought of nearly losing his son.

He leaned against the wall as grief overtook him. The time he had spent with his son had been tumultuous at best but it had also forced both men to face greater issues. They had been in desperate need of someone in which each of them could have faith in. No matter what the outcome would be, he felt immeasurably fortunate to have had Harry in his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTBC

Thank you for the wonderful reviews!


	51. Chapter 51 Denial

-151 -

Severus took meticulous care in preparing the polyjuice potion. He was fortunate to have a rather large bottle on hand that was much improved from the customary polyjuice potion. He twirled the bottle as he held it up to the torch to inspect the color. It was the perfect shade, needing only the final ingredient, a hair from Harry's head.

The cool damp air from the dungeon lab helped Severus to calm down and evaluate the situation. It would take all the strength within him to let Harry suffer the tender mercies of Voldemort's clutches. He was struggling against the impulse to just pick Harry up out of bed and apparate both of them to a far off location, never to return to the wizarding world again. If it were at all possible he knew he would have done just that.

The reaction to flee was not a usual response for him, but then again, it was not himself he was most concerned for. He had to fight against his very core to put Harry in such a perilous position. He pocketed the bottle of potion in his robe and looked at his shaking hands, berating himself for being so emotional.

He went back upstairs, eager to get back to his son. He stopped when he saw Draco, Granger, and Ron Weasley standing in the living room with tears in their eyes. Harry must have said his good byes.

"He is awake then?" Severus asked.

Draco gave him a sad smile, "He can hardly manage to sit up, yet he is insistent that he go alone to find Voldemort. I offered to help him get there but he refused."

Severus frowned, "No, I would never let him go alone, nor would I ever allow you to go with him, Draco."

"_You_ can't take him," Hermione insisted, rising to her feet. "No one else has the ability to brew the Elixir if something should happen to you."

"I am aware of that fact," Severus said in a tight voice, "I have arranged for _another_ to take Harry."

"Thank you. " Hermione said, handing him a small clump of Harry's hair to add to the polyjuice potion, "I gave Harry the coin to let us know when we should take the polyjuice potion."

Severus took hold of the hair, "Ms. Granger, I trust you have the ability to distribute this potion to the students?"

"Yes, sir."

Severus opened up the bottle before adding Harry's hair, blending the whole lot with a simple spell. He handed the bottle to Hermione, "The students need only consume a small sip. Be certain the students fly as far from the castle as possible. It will give us more time to get Harry away."

"Yes, sir."

"Professor Dumbledore sent Dobby off to gather the students and have them meet in the Room of Requirement," Ron said. "We'll wait there until we get the signal from Harry."

Hermione looked up at the stoic potion master, "No matter what happens, I just want you to know how good you've been for Harry. I don't think any of us ever really believed he would be so content after everything that has happened to him. He seems to be at peace with his fate and we owe it all to you, Professor Snape."

Severus was moved by the sincerity of Granger's words. He bowed his head in respect for the girl he had always thought too smart for her own good.

Harry's bedroom door opened as the youngest Weasley stepped out with a reddened face and tears on her cheeks. She went directly to her brother and was caught up in a fierce hug. They both cried for the danger Harry would be in once more.

Ginny wiped her tears on her brother's robe, then turned to face Severus, "He wants to see you, sir. I think he's more worried about leaving you then he is about facing Voldemort."

Severus closed his eyes for a moment as he gathered his strength. He would not let Harry waste any thoughts on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry leaned back against the mountain of pillows on his bed. He smiled at the thought of Ginny conjuring up so many pillows in her eagerness to do something for him. It had been so hard to say good bye to her. She, more than any other person, knew exactly what he would be facing.

His bedroom door opened and Severus stepped in. Severus stood at the threshold with a look of uncertainty on his face. It took Harry a moment to realize why his dad was so hesitant to enter.

"It's okay, dad," Harry said, "The rebounding spell has settled, you won't hurt me."

Severus gave a curt nod, "I am most regretful to have hurt you with my magic."

"It wasn't so bad," Harry said, shaking his head and patting the bed for his dad to come sit next to him. "I think Remus' magic hurt more."

Severus slowly made his way to the bed, ready to stop at the first sign of causing Harry any pain.

Harry could feel his dad's dark magic as Severus came closer. He kept his expression from showing the discomfort it caused him. Once his dad sat down on the bed he breathed in deeply as he tried to get used to the sharp ache against his magical core.

"I think the plan Ron came up with is brilliant," Harry said, trying to take his mind off the pain.

"Yes, it was a most ingenious strategy," Severus granted, with a tilt of his head.

"You should tell him you think so."

"I did."

"You're kidding?"

"Do I ever?" Severus asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Not so much," Harry smiled.

"Is it better?" Severus asked.

"Is what better?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Is the pain I am causing you getting any better?"

Harry breathed out heavily, "Merlin, dad, is there anything you don't notice?"

"Not where you are concerned," Severus dryly remarked. He leaned back away from Harry, to lessen the pain.

Harry leaned forward and grabbed his dad's hand, "I'll be fine, dad. Don't move away. It's not that bad and I'd rather you stay by me."

Severus sighed, wanting nothing more than to stay by the boy's side but knowing the time was nearing when he would need to let him go. He reached up and gently touched Harry's face.

Harry leaned into the touch, "I'm not going to get all emotional, cause I know you wouldn't want me to. But, I just want you to know how much I appreciate you making me your son. It feels good to have someone I can always count on."

"It does, indeed." Severus couldn't stop the emotion overtaking him. He quickly turned his face away and gruffly replied, "You need more sleep."

"I have to get going soon," Harry whispered, not wanting to leave. "Dumbledore said that Hagrid will be waiting for me at the Astronomy tower with a thestral." Harry looked everywhere but at his father.

Sensing that the boy wanted to say something, Severus prompted, "Is there something you wish to say, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "I want to ask you to do something but I'm afraid you'll say no."

Severus pressed, "Go ahead, Harry, ask."

Harry kept his eyes downward as he picked at the fuzz on his blanket, "If anything should happen to me… would you please watch out for Sirius?"

Severus sat up straighter, taking a deep breath and pulling away from the boy. How could he tell Harry that Sirius Black would no longer be here when the teen returned?

Harry reached out and placed a hand on his dad's arm, "I know you guys don't really get along but it would mean a lot to me to know someone else is watching out for him."

Severus stood up, turning away from that pleading look. He strengthened the fire in the grate, just to give him something to do. The flames shot up the flue instantly warming the room. He turned to see Harry's emerald green eyes staring back at him with an intensity he rarely ever saw in the boy. The question hung in the air between them.

Finding no reasonable response without giving the boy an outright lie, he finally replied, "You need rest. We will talk about this later."

Harry tried not to let his disappointment show. He turned to rest on his side and face the wall. He was disappointed but not completely surprised by his dad's response. He looked to the bedside table where the portkey ring and coin were shining in the bright firelight.

Resigned to the fact that he wouldn't get the response he wanted, Harry calmly replied, "I guess I should probably get going. I don't think I'm going to get any stronger then I am right now."

The panic that filled Severus was beyond reason, "No! It is not time. You must rest, gather your strength!" He went back to the bed and pushed the boy back against the pillows. When Harry looked up at him, he steadfastly replied, "It is not time, son."

Harry struggled against his dad's firm grip to sit up once more, "Dad, let me up."

"No!" Severus gruffly barked. All rationale was clearly escaping him as terror took over.

For a moment nobody moved. In that moment it occurred to Harry that his dad would _never_ be ready to let him go. His heart filled with warmth. He let himself be pushed back into the pillows.

"There now," Severus said in a shaky voice, "I shall bring you a nutritional supplement and read to you for a bit."

Harry nodded his head, giving his dad one last smile before closing his eyes.

Severus pulled the covers up over his son, "Rest." With a last look at the boy he proceeded out the door.

Harry waited until the door was closed before he sat up once more. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, using the nightstand to help him pull himself up to stand. His head spun with dizziness but he knew he had to leave now. He picked up the portkey ring, thankful that Hermione had shrunk it a bit since it made it easier to swallow. The cool water felt good against his parched throat as he choked down the red ruby ring. He tried not to let himself think about his imminent death. It was just too scary to contemplate.

He opened the drawer and pulled out his wand. The coin warmed up in his hand when he pressed the wand to the surface. Hermione had now been alerted to begin Ron's brilliant plan.

He slowly made his way out of his bedroom and down the hallway. The door to the lab was open. He breathed in the scents of the dungeon, forever reminded of the man he had grown to love so much. He ignored the tear that escaped his eye as he quietly whispered out, "I love you, dad."

Harry opened the door to the dungeon apartment, ready to face his destiny.

XXXXXXXXXXTBC

Is anyone reading this?


	52. Chapter 52 Need A Lift?

-152-

The Room of Requirement was packed with over fifty students, all thrilled to be involved in a secret mission to help out Harry Potter. Most had brooms in their hands but a few, like Luna and Hermione, would be flying on the backs of thestrals.

Hermione was speaking with Ron in the Room of Requirement when she felt the coin in her pocket heat up. She stopped mid-sentence and pulled the coin out. She looked at Ron, their expressions grim.

Ron could see the worry in his girlfriend's eyes, "Harry will be okay, Hermione."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron, "He's going to die, Ron."

Ron gently pushed her back, with certainty he replied, "Snape will save him."

Draco and Ginny saw the shining coin and came to join them.

Ginny put her shaking hands over her mouth to hold back a cry.

With confidence, Draco declared, "Severus will bring him back to life… Even you guys have to admit that the man can brew brilliantly."

The rest of the students in the room didn't know where Harry was going. They had only been informed that Harry needed to get away from the castle without being followed by the ministry aurors that had been surrounding the building all day. Dumbledore had told them they would be taking polyjuice potion to look like Harry, then flying out to lead the aurors away from the castle.

The excitement in the room was palpable when Dumbledore stepped up onto a raised platform. He used a sonerous charm to amplify his voice, "Quiet down everyone."

A hush fell over the room.

"We are ready to proceed. I must caution you to stay out of the Forbidden Forest. The aurors should not harm you since they are under strict orders to protect Harry Potter at all costs. If anyone is captured, I ask that you remain silent until I send someone from the school to come fetch you," Dumbledore raised his wand, pointing it at the ceiling. The spell he spoke brought about a thunderous sound as the ceiling shook.

The students looked up with a mixture of nervousness and anticipation. All at once the ceiling to the room opened up, revealing an evening sky filled with stars.

Hermione stood by the headmaster with the bottle of polyjuice potion in her hand. Neville was the first person to step forward as the rest of the students cheered him on.

Hermione handed him the bottle, "Just a small sip, Neville."

Neville took hold of the bottle, raising it up, he announced, "Good luck, Harry!" The students cheered.

Several gasps could be heard as everyone watched Neville Longbottom transform into Harry Potter before their very eyes.

Dumbledore conjured a full length mirror. Neville stepped up to it, pressing his hands against his altered face. "Brilliant," he whispered out.

Ron handed him a broom.

Neville looked at the broom with trepidation, "I hope this polyjuice potion helps me to fly as well as Harry does."

Dumbledore gave him an encouraging wink, "Off you go, Mr. Longbottom."

Neville mounted the broom, gathering courage from the cheering students. He circled the room before heading up out into the evening sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus was beyond furious at himself for being such an abysmal excuse for a father. He struggled to find the reason he could not support Harry in the manner in which the teen clearly needed. From the moment he had gained back his memory he had been in denial over Harry's destiny.

He spelled forth a cauldron, preparing to brew a fresh batch of nutritional potion. Brewing had always helped him to deliberate a situation with more ease. He ignored the burning dark mark on his arm. With meticulous precision he began to chop up ingredients. He was right in the middle of chopping when his answer finally came to him.

Fifteen years ago he had come to Albus Dumbledore to turn spy against Voldemort. At that time Albus had asked one thing from him; that Severus take a blood oath to protect Harry Potter at all cost, even if it meant giving up his own life.

Now, he was fighting against his very core to send Harry to Voldemort to be _killed_. With absolute assurance he grasped the reason he was having such a difficult time supporting his son. The blood oath wouldn't allow him to help Harry die.

He knew there was no way to undo a blood oath, but he would have to fight against it to help Harry, at least until his body would no longer allow him to help. He was not about to let Harry down anymore then he already had. With that thought in mind he strode upstairs and went directly to his son's bedroom. He threw the door open expecting to find his son in bed. He looked about the vacant bedroom, immediately aware of the empty nightstand. The portkey and coin were missing.

With a deep dread he realized his son had left without telling him. In a near panic he raced out the door, intent on supporting his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The astronomy tower had never felt so far away. It took every ounce of energy Harry had to make it up the many flights of stairs to get there. He was at the bottom of the last set of stairs when his body finally gave out from pure exhaustion. He held onto the rail and looked up the winding staircase. Merlin, there must be hundreds of steps left to go.

He sat down on the bottom step, dropping his head into his hands. Feeling frustrated with his own helplessness, he closed his eyes.

He regretted not being able to see Sirius before he had to leave. He wasn't sure what Dumbledore had Sirius doing but he hoped his godfather wasn't in danger. He had written a note to Sirius and given it to Hedwig to deliver tomorrow.

He tried not to let thoughts of Voldemort scare him but he knew how cruel the bastard could be. He couldn't stop his thoughts from imagining what it would be like to be standing in front of Voldemort, just waiting for the malicious bastard to strike him down with the killing curse.

He began to breathe with difficulty as fear set in. Merlin, he couldn't stop the panic from rising up.

"Shit, I'm so stupid," he whispered, berating himself for panicking.

"I consider you rather intelligent."

Harry looked up to see his dad standing before him. He noticed how hard his dad was breathing, as if the man had run the entire way up from the dungeons.

"Dad!" Harry pulled himself up using the banister for assistance. He was hesitant to step any closer.

Severus could see the apprehension in his son's eyes. The boy no doubt thought he had come after him to take him back down to the dungeon. He stretched a hand out to steady the teen.

"Dad, please, I've got to get up there," Harry said as he stepped back and up another step. He was afraid of being dragged back down to the dungeons, only to have to fight his way back up here again. He really didn't think he'd have the energy to come all the way back another time.

"I am here to assist you," Severus said, fighting against his compulsion to protect his son instead of helping him. He felt rather stung when the teen continued to cling to the banister.

Harry looked behind him up at the long winding staircase that seemed to stretch for miles. He looked back at his dad.

Severus stepped forward, grasping Harry's arm firmly, "We'll go slowly."

Harry nodded, grinning with relief, "It _is _a long way up, I guess I could use the help."

Every step up the staircase to Harry's destiny was costing Severus a great deal. He fought against his very core to continue to help his son. The dark mark on his arm was steadily getting more painful. It was clear to him that the weaker Harry was getting, the stronger Voldemort was growing.

Halfway up the staircase, Harry stumbled over a step but was caught by his father before he hit the ground. He flushed with disgrace when his dad scooped him up and held him as if he were a small child.

Feeling the boy's tension, Severus replied, "Relax, Harry. I've carried you like this before."

"Yeah, when I was six," Harry groaned. He stuffed his face into his dad's robe and felt Severus embrace him tighter.

"You rather enjoyed being carried by me when you were six," Severus grinned at the memory.

Harry relaxed; grateful he didn't have to climb up all these steps. When they were almost to the landing, Harry said, "I wonder how Ron's plan is going? It must be odd to see so many Harry Potter's flying about."

"I passed a pair of polyjuiced Harry Potter's on my way up here. Can you believe the scoundrels had the audacity to say '_Hi, dad'_ when they saw me approach?"

Harry laughed out loud upon hearing that, "I wonder who it was? I bet it was Seamus and Dean."

"You may be right, I am quite certain I saw Gryffindor ties around their necks," Severus said.

They had finally reached the top and the door to the astronomy room. Severus realized the blood oath would not allow him to go any further. His mind was already fighting to stay conscious as the blood oath worked to bring a halt to his actions.

He lowered Harry to the ground, helping him to stand.

"I have arranged an escort to take you to Voldemort's hide out," Severus said in a fatigued voice.

"Who is it?" Harry asked, noticing how pale his father looked.

Severus pointed to the door, "Walk through those doors and you will find out."

They stood looking at each other, neither wanting to part ways.

Harry lunged forward and caught his dad up in a fierce hug. They didn't speak.

Severus kissed the top of Harry's head before stepping back.

With one last look at his father, Harry turned around and opened the door leading into the astronomy tower.

The moment the door closed behind Harry, Severus collapsed onto his knees. He covered his face with his hands as a deep dread for his son overtook him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry smiled when he saw who was waiting for him on the other side of the door.

Sirius smiled back, "You don't think I'd let you leave before saying goodbye do you? I brought Bucky to help us get to our destination." The Hippogriff bowed down low.

Harry grabbed Sirius up in a hug, "I was so worried I wouldn't get the chance to see you before I left!"

"Snape sent an owl demanding I escort you, no matter what Dumbledore's orders for me were," Sirius grinned, trying not to let the horror he felt show at the boy's ashen appearance. "He even sent me this port key to make sure I got back here safely." He lifted the portkey dangling from a chain around his neck.

"Yeah, my dad does seem to come up with some good ideas," Harry said.

"Yup, old Snape's actually turned out to be a good dad for you, Harry," Sirius tucked the port key back into his shirt.

"Have you seen the skies over Hogwarts?" Sirius asked as he helped Harry onto the back of Buckbeak.

Harry shook his head as he grabbed onto Buckbeak's neck. A small thrill of excitement went through him at the thought of flying once again.

"Imagine how shocked I was when I saw all these Harry Potter's flying about! I swear I almost fell off Buckbeak!"

They both laughed out loud. Sirius hopped up behind Harry and prompted Buckbeak to move out onto the balcony.

As soon as they were out in open air Harry could see what Sirius was talking about. Four Harry Potter's were flying out over the pitch, while another two were being chased by a few aurors. There were several Harrys flying over the school. The sky was complete chaos.

Sirius gripped Harry around the waist, "Hang on tight, pup! We're about to join the crowd!"

Harry seized a handful of Buckbeak's feathers just as the hippogriff took flight. His stomach did a flip when the hippogriff took a sudden dive to avoid a few polyjuiced Harrys being chased by an auror. The auror swiftly turned his broom around and began to chase Harry and Sirius.

Sirius gripped Harry tighter around the waist, "Hang on, Harry! We've got to lose this guy."

Buckbeak could easily out fly anyone on a broom but he slowed down enough to let the auror catch up. Sirius pulled his wand out and shot a Confundus charm at the auror. The auror was so caught up in catching the hippogriff that he didn't see the Confundus charm coming his way.

As soon as the spell hit, the auror seemed to hover in the air before making a slow spiral back down to the ground.

A moment later two Harry Potters came to fly next to the hippogriff.

"Harry, is that you?" asked a polyjuiced Harry.

"Yeah. Who're you?" Harry shouted back.

"It's me, Ron!"

""And me, Draco," the other Harry yelled out. "You guys better get out of here, there's a group of aurors coming this way!"

Buckbeak gathered speed and began to fly faster as two more aurors started to follow them.

"We'll divert them," Draco yelled.

"Good luck, Harry!" Ron shouted after them.

Harry raised a fist in the air, "Thanks, guys! I'll see you soon!"

Ron and Draco cut off the two aurors, almost colliding into them. The aurors had to change course or collide into the two teens. By the time they righted their brooms the hippogriff was too far to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they were far enough away from the school, Buckbeak slowed down his pace. The adrenaline pumping through Harry had slowed down too, leaving him more exhausted then before. He was grateful that Sirius hadn't lightened his grip on him or he would have fallen off the hippogriff.

He took a moment to savor the feeling of flying once again. Merlin, he had missed it so much. It was even better because his godfather was with him. He gripped the hand clutching him around his waist, appreciating having Sirius with him.

"You feeling okay, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. I'm just so happy to be flying again."

"You remind me of your mum. She always seemed to find the silver lining in the dreariest of situations." Sirius' felt his heart skip at the thought of seeing his old classmates in the afterlife. "You're parents would have been so proud of you, Harry. James used to love to watch you fly about on your little practice broom when you were a baby. You learned to fly before you were even walking."

"I wish I had known them. Do you think I'll see my parents while I'm dead, I mean before my dad brings me back to life? It would almost be worth dying if I got to talk with them for a bit."

"I don't know," Sirius said, a sadness washing over him. "I can't remember much of anything that happened when I was dead."

Buckbeak suddenly veered off to the left and started to make a slow descent.

Sirius felt Harry shudder against him He wrapped both arms around the boy, "We could fly around for a bit longer if you wish?"

"No, I should probably just get down there. I guess I'm just a bit nervous."

"Understandable," Sirius said, trying to hide the terror he felt for his godson.

"Does it hurt?" Harry suddenly asked, in an anxious voice.

Sirius didn't need to clarify what Harry was talking about. He knew Harry was asking about the killing curse. "No, it's over before you have a chance to feel anything." He couldn't help thinking about what Harry would endure before the killing curse. He'd love nothing more then to get his hands on that snake faced bastard.

"That's what I was hoping for," Harry said, his spirits lifted a tad.

Sirius' heart swelled with pride for the teen. What other teenager could endure a situation like this with such poise. His thoughts raced back to what he had to tell Harry.

Harry leaned back into his godfather, needing to feel the strength the man generated. The hippogriff was flying so low now that they could almost reach down and touch the top of the tree branches. An atmosphere of death surrounded the forest. There were no signs of life for miles around, not even dark creatures would dare to venture into this obscurity.

They landed in a darkened grove of peculiar looking black trees. Buckbeak made odd hissing sounds and pawed at the ground.

Sirius wrapped both arms around Harry, realizing this would be the last chance he had to tell him goodbye.

Harry didn't question his godfather's tight embrace; as a matter of fact he rather needed it to calm the utter terror coursing through him now that they were here.

"Harry, I often wondered why I came back from the veil. It was very baffling to me, especially after I found out that you were being well looked after by Snape," Sirius put a hand up when Harry started to speak, "Wait, let me finish. Astonishingly, Snape's turned out to be a good man, Harry. He's been a better father to you then I could have ever managed myself."

"Sirius, I need you too," Harry started to say but was cut off by his godfather.

Sirius was finding it harder to explain then he thought it would be, "Harry, I would do anything for you. I would willingly give my own life to make sure you were safe…"

"Sirius, you're not coming with me, if that's what you're trying to get at," Harry said, misunderstanding what his godfather was trying to tell him. He pulled away from Sirius to turn around and look him in the eye. "Don't even think about following me into that evil place!" Harry suddenly stopped talking when he felt a dark presence approaching. He grabbed Sirius by the robe and urged, "Hurry, go! They're coming! I can feel them coming!"

Without warning Buckbeak reared up on his hind legs and batted at the empty air with his front claws, forcibly sending Harry to the ground.

Harry scrambled to his feet, "Get out of here! Hurry!"

"Harry, I need you to know something …" Sirius leaned down to grab Harry's hand. Harry pulled his wand out and activated the portkey dangling from around Sirius' neck. With a loud pop both Sirius and the hippogriff disappeared, leaving him alone in the forest.

Well, not exactly alone anymore with the arrival of four men wearing death eater masks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXTBC

THANK YOU FOR THE SUPER NICE REVIEWS!!!! Sometimes I just need to hear that stuff 8 )

Question:

Did anyone guess that Severus was struggling with helping Harry because of the blood oath he had taken fifteen years previously? Or, had you just thought Severus was just being a good dad?


	53. Chapter 53 A Nightmare

-153- A Nightmare

Sirius abruptly felt the sharp tug behind his navel as he and Buckbeak where portkeyed to the gates of Hogwarts.

He shouted out a string of profanities, angry at himself for waiting until the last minute to talk with Harry. He hadn't had the chance to finish his conversation with his godson. Now he would never have the chance to tell Harry how honored he was to give his own life so that Harry could live.

He looked up at the skies, still bizarrely filled with several polyjuiced Harry Potters. He desperately wished the real Harry Potter was here.

He prodded the hippogriff to take flight and get him back up to the school in haste. He knew that Snape would be ready to begin the Elixir of Life potion. As the hippogriff took flight he admired the dark skies shining bright with stars. The sight filled him with a longing to be young again. His best memories were those spent at this school, out late at night roaming the forest with the marauders. Very soon he would be back with James and Lily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry didn't even have a chance to brace himself before the first spell hit him. He felt a sharp pain in his side as he crumbled to the ground. He didn't move or try to fight back. Surprisingly, now that he was just moments from facing death, he found he wasn't as scared as he thought he would be.

Someone reached down and grabbed a handful of his cloak. He was unceremoniously lifted back up to his feet before two more death eaters put a binding spell on him.

One of the death eaters grabbed his chin and turned it side to side, "Do you think this is the real Harry Potter? I heard there's a whole bunch of fake Harry Potter's wreaking havoc up at that school." The death eater pocketed Harry's glasses and wand.

Another, taller death eater stepped forward and peered closely at Harry's face, "What's your name, boy?"

"Harry Potter," Harry twisted away when the death eater tried to touch his scar. "Just take me to Voldemort!"

Without warning, the death eater cocked his arm back and struck Harry across the face, cleaving open a deep wound underneath the teen's eye. Harry slumped to the ground, rolling onto his side and pulling his knees up as much as the bindings would allow.

"Do you dare to speak the Dark Lord's name, you bloody little fool!?!"

A short, squat man bent low to peer into Harry's face, "If you're the real Potter then I have a message for that blood sucking scum you consider a father."

Harry braced himself for the worst but wasn't quite prepared for the sharp kick that landed on his back. A sharp crack was heard as a few ribs shattered.

"Piss off," Harry managed to say through clenched teeth, feeling the need to defend his father to the very end.

He could feel heavy footsteps coming through the forest just before another group of death eaters tramped out from the grove of trees. His current captors quickly stepped back away from him, almost cowering from the new set of death eaters.

"What have we here?" McNair looked closely at the trussed up bundle on the ground. He used his foot to roll Harry onto his back. The moment recognition took hold he immediately straightened up and pointed his finger at the four cowering men,

"Which of you struck this boy!?! Which of you dared to go against the dark lord's orders and harm Harry Potter!?!"

Nobody spoke.

McNair raised his wand, pointing it at the closest death eater but seemed to change his mind as he dropped his arm to his side. He knelt down in front of Harry and stroked the teen's blood stained hair back, revealing the famous scar." So good to see you once again, my lord." He leaned down and kissed the pulsing scar.

Harry cringed and scrunched his eyes tightly shut.

McNair stood up and faced the four culprits. In a threatening voice, he hissed, "Come with me."

Harry was carefully hovered through the thick dark trees. He knew where they were going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The infirmary was under tight security with only a handful of people allowed inside. A makeshift infirmary had been prepared in an unused classroom for any student who might necessitate care.

Severus had brought down all the items he would need in order to make the Elixir potion. He spelled forth a long wooden worktable and placed his cauldron and several potions on top. With great care he placed the vial of Elixir of Life in a padded box upon the table.

His gaze continually shifted to the empty bed that had been prepared for the arrival of his son by portkey. The dark mark on his forearm blazed with the usual intensity as of late. He was waiting for the moment when the dark mark ceased to cause any pain at all, then he would know that Voldemort was gone forever. On the other hand, it would also indicate that Harry was dead.

A sharp stab of alarm went through him at the thought of what Harry was enduring at this very moment. His hands shook as he tried to unpack the last of his potions. A precious bottle of Valerian Roots slipped from his fingertips. He caught the bottle before it hit the ground.

He took in several deep breathes, chiding himself for his foolish behavior. At that moment the infirmary doors banged open and Lupin and Black came strutting in.

"Well, he's there, Snape," Sirius bitterly spat, looking as if he were outraged at the prospect. Then suddenly his demeanor changed and he whispered, "The place I had to leave him was so bloody awful …" His voice became choked up, forcing him to stop talking.

Severus stepped around his worktable and stood before the broken man. He quietly asked, "Had the death eaters been alerted to your arrival?"

"Yes," came Sirius' faint reply, "They were almost upon us when Harry set off my portkey. Blasted boy! So like James…"

Severus bit back the sharp retort he wanted say at the thought of Black being captured. Harry's life depended on the mutt's life. He turned sharply to face his work bench, not wanting to get angry at the man who would be saving his son's life.

Lupin moved to sit next to Sirius, "It was for the best, Sirius. Harry did the right thing."

"He was so scared, Remus. The poor boy was trembling with fear. One of us should have been with him," Sirius said in a defeated tone.

Severus felt as if he had been kicked in the stomach, for those had been his thoughts as well. Why hadn't he arranged for someone to stand by Harry's side? His guilt was almost debilitating, forcing him to sit on the closest chair. He dropped his face into his hands.

"Don't fall apart now, Snape," Sirius admonished at the unusual sight of Snape looking so subjugated. "You did the right thing. If anyone had gone with Harry they would have been killed. The last thing we need is for Harry to feel responsible for someone else dying."

His words hung in the air. They were all thinking the same thing: Very soon Sirius would give his life for Harry and they all knew the teen would never forgive _any_ of them for it.

Severus felt a twinge in his dark mark and placed a hand on top of it.

Sirius noticed and asked, "What is it, Snape?"

Severus peeled back his sleeve to look at the mark. He had never revealed the mark to anyone except Dumbledore. The black snake was twisting and moving around the skull. "Either Voldemort is very happy or extremely irate."

All three men knew that either choice was not good for Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry had been deposited on the hard stone floor in a very large dark room. He knew there were several people in the room but his vision was so blurry that he couldn't tell how many death eaters were surrounding him.

A door opened and he saw all the blurry figures drop to the floor in submission to the person who had just entered. His scar raged with pain so intense that he could hardly hold down the bile that burned his throat. He swallowed hard knowing that he couldn't allow himself to vomit up the portkey ring.

No one moved or spoke. The air was filled with uncertainty and fear.

Harry saw the figure of Voldemort approach him, those red eyes boring into his own. It was all he could do not to shrink away from the white hand that snaked down to tenderly touch his face.

The hand was quickly snatched back as the evil lord stood up and faced his soldiers. With clear menace in his voice, the Dark Lord addressed his followers, "Who dared to touch, Harry Potter!?!"

Harry moved to sit up and was shocked again when Voldemort leaned down to help him.

"Get your slimy hands off me!" Harry spat, pulling out of the firm grip.

Voldemort knelt down in front of him, "Don't be frightened, my boy. You will be harmed no further. You never should have been harmed in the first place."

Voldemort stretched his pale arm out and cupped the back of Harry's head. When Harry moved to get away, Voldemort grasped onto Harry's hair, forcing the boy to stay put. He leaned down and quietly whispered into Harry's ear, "We are _**one**_ now."

Harry's heart clenched in fear. He struggled against the firm grip Voldemort had on him and flailed to get away. His punch landed directly on Voldemort's chin, sending the dark man sprawling back.

Gasps could be heard from around the room but still no one spoke. Harry awaited the retribution that he knew would be coming. He only hoped Voldemort didn't torture him too much before casting the killing curse. He watched as Voldemort stood up and straightened out his robes. A long minute passed before the dark lord spoke again.

"I see now why your uncle treated you so. I suspect Severus has been far too lenient with you. Your punishment will be swift but painful so you remember your place, Harry," Voldemort withdrew his wand from his robe.

A second later Harry felt his bones melting into each other and twisting with horrible pain. He kept his lips pressed together, refusing to scream. Just when he thought he might actually pass out from the pain, the curse was let up. He stayed lying on his side, panting until he could get the pain under control.

"Come now, Harry, let us not start off in this way. You are mine now," at this point Voldemort leaned down once more and tapped Harry on the scar. "This little mark proves that we are family, you, me and Nagini. You are very fortunate to have been inadvertently blessed with a piece of my soul. With our forces combined there is no one in this world who can stop us."

"Why in the bloody hell would you ever think I would join forces with you!?!" Harry asked incredulously.

Voldemort flicked his wand and Harry felt his whole body freeze. He couldn't speak or move a muscle.

Voldemort knelt down once more, gripping both of Harry's arms firmly.

Harry felt a small satisfaction when he saw a bright red mark blooming upon Voldemort's chin from his punch. His pleasure was short lived once the dark lord spoke.

"Harry, I have been waiting for you to come to me. I knew you would come to get your magic back. We are meant to join forces, to become a family. I have even gone so far as to prepare a magnificent room for you in my castle. I took great pains to acquire your heart's desire. Would you care to see it?"

What could Voldemort possibly have that he would want, thought Harry. The man just seemed so sure of himself, piquing Harry's curiosity.

Voldemort laughed out loud, sending chills down Harry's spin. The high pitched voice filled the room when Voldemort spoke, "Of course, I forgot, you can not answer me, can you, Harry? I will take the spell off if you promise to be a good boy and do as you are told. If you attempt to flee or disobey then I shall be forced to cast the Imperious curse against you."

Harry knew he wasn't strong enough to combat the curse. As soon as the freezing spell had been released, Harry fell onto his back as his frozen muscles relaxed. He struggled to his feet.

Harry reared back when Voldemort leaned in closer to examine his face. A look of fury crossed the dark man's demeanor. "Who struck you, Harry? Which of our servants had the audacity to strike you?"

Harry looked around at all the many death eaters bowed before them. He hadn't thought there were that many still alive but there were at least fifty in the large room. One smaller death eater in particular was shaking with uncontrolled nerves. Harry knew it was the death eater who had struck him but found himself incapable of revealing that fact.

"Come now, Harry, don't be shy. Once our forces are joined you may command any of our followers as you see fit. They must learn to fear you from the start." Voldemort walked up to the closest death eater and used his toe to lift the masked face upwards.

"Bella, tell me who did this to our boy?"

The fury in Harry was overwhelming. He felt a sudden draw of powerful magic course through him with his anger rising. There she was, right there, just a few feet away, the person he most wanted to kill!

Voldemort must have felt the pull of magic for he swiftly turned to look at Harry. He smiled, a dark sinister smile, "Yesss, my ssson!" He spoke in parseltongue, "Yesss, take what you need."

Harry recoiled in shame. No, he wouldn't let Voldemort entice him this way.

Now, speaking in English once more, Voldemort turned to address Bellatrix, "Harry doesn't like you very much, Bella. You haven't disobeyed my orders, have you?"

Bellatrix immediately started to grovel, "Please Lord, please, I only wanted to please you. It was months ago, I merely thought he needed coaxing."

Voldemort looked to Harry, "I will let Harry decide how you are to be dealt with."

Harry stepped back, shaking his head, "No."

"Harry, I know you want to cast Avada Kadavra against her. I give you permission to use my magic and cast the curse," Voldemort held his own wand out to Harry.

Anger and hate pushed against Harry's soul, inviting him to let go and kill. He had to fight against it with everything he had left.

"No!" He finally yelled, backing further away from Voldemort's outstretched wand. "No! I won't turn into someone as despicable as you are!"

Voldemort shook his head, obviously displeased with Harry's answer. "I hope to change that defiant attitude in the coming days. How are we to co-exist if you talk in such a disrespectful way, Harry?" He turned to face Bellatrix, "Bella, my faithful servant. You are to find out who put those marks on Harry's face and bring the culprit to me …or I will hold you personally responsible."

Bellatrix groveled down lower, "Yes, My Lord, yes, thank you, I will not fail."

Voldemort turned his snakelike face to look at Harry, "Well, come along then, I shall show you to your heart's desire." Without looking to see if Harry was following, he turned and walked out a tall wooden door.

Harry reluctantly followed, gazing about the long dark hallway with scarcely lit sconces along the wall. They finally reached two substantial black doors that automatically opened when Voldemort approached. Now they were in the most lavish, magnificent living room, Harry had ever laid eyes on. Tall pillars of gold rose up to the cathedral ceiling, a giant marble fireplace took up half the wall in front of them, several crystal chandeliers decorated the ceiling.

Voldemort turned and smiled, "Welcome home, Harry Potter."

Harry scowled back at the red eyed beast, "I already have a home."

"You may change your mind when you see what I have waiting for you in your bedroom. Come along now, Harry."

They walked through another long hallway, stopping in front of large white double doors. Voldemort scrutinized Harry's attire and shook his head. "No, that won't due at all. You are covered with dirt and blood."

Harry looked down at his robe as he felt cool air pass over his body. His jeans and cloak had vanished and were now replaced with the same type of flowing black robes that Voldemort was wearing. A large insignia of the dark mark was blazing across the front of his chest in gold thread.

He immediately tried to rip off the offending garments but found the dark magic in them resisted his endeavors. "Get 'em off!" Harry yelled.

"I think not," Voldemort calmly replied. At that point he threw open the door and stepped aside for Harry to enter.

Harry stopped struggling with the garment as curiosity got the best of him. With slow cautious steps he entered the bedroom. To say it was magnificent would have been an understatement. The bed alone was a spectacle to behold. He stepped in further, crossing the room to see this grand prize Voldemort was boasting about. It could not be denied that the bedroom was spectacular but it held no enticement for Harry. How could Voldemort think he would be bought off with a nice bedroom? He turned to look at the snake faced man.

"Your gift is just right over there, Harry," Voldemort pointed to a tall object covered with a black silk cloth. With a wave of his wand, the cloth dropped to the ground revealing what was underneath.

A magnificent mirror, as high as a classroom ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. The inscription carved around the top read "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi," which is "I show not your face but your heart's desire" written backwards. Harry immediately recognized it as being The Mirror Of Erised!

With shock he walked closer, stopping several feet away when he noticed a wispy figure already in the mirror. Without glasses he couldn't make out anymore then a figure of a woman. Goosebumps broke out across his arms and alarm coursed through him.

"I don't want it," Harry declared, without getting any closer.

"Nonsense, Harry. I went through great lengths to acquire this item and bring about your heart's desire. Have you seen who is waiting for you in the mirror? Come now, don't be shy."

Harry stepped a bit closer, squinting to see more clearly the figure in the mirror. With a sudden gasp he recognized his mother's ghostlike form. He rushed to the mirror, placing his hand against the glass, "Mum! Mum, it's me, Harry!"

Voldemort's malicious laughter filled the room, "She can't hear you, Harry. I've placed a spell on the glass, preventing Lily from being able to see out of the mirror. I will remove the spell once you agree to my terms."

"Terms?" Harry asked, furious that Voldemort would even think he would agree to anything! His gaze never left the mirror.

"Yes, my dear boy, terms," Voldemort calmly stated, adopting the term he knew Dumbledore used when dealing with the boy. "Your mother has been called forth from beyond. You may speak with her whenever you desire."

"She looks frightened," Harry whispered, placing his second hand against the cold surface of the mirror. She was real; he knew this was no apparition. Half of him was desperate to talk with her while the other half of him wanted to let her go back. She looked desperate and scared.

"She will learn to accept that which is no longer under her control."

"What do you want from me?" Harry asked, turning to face the beast.

Voldemort tilted his head, scrutinizing Harry before he spoke, "I want to perform a spell linking our magic together. We will become the most powerful wizards that ever walked this earth. More powerful then even Merlin! In exchange, you shall be able to speak to your mother whenever you wish. A simple spell in exchange for the mother you have always dreamt of having in your life, Harry Potter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXTBC

Next chapter almost ready! A need to hear feedback from you!


	54. Chapter 54 Come True

-154 -

Harry had no idea why Voldemort needed his permission to join forces. As far as he knew, Voldemort had already taken his magic, so why would he need anything else from him? He looked back at the mirror, wishing with all his heart that he could speak to his mum, even if it was just a few words. Her image continued to struggle inside the mirror, fighting to find a way out.

Voldemort waited impatiently for Harry to answer. The boy had no idea how much was riding on that answer. Without the boy's consent to join forces, Voldemort could not continue to hold on to the magic he had already stolen. He had been fighting to possess the untainted magic but his own soul fought against the untainted magic, unable to harness such purity. The boy's magic was slowly slipping away from him, leaking back into the teen. He was uncertain if the teen was aware of that fact as of yet but it would only be a matter of time.

"Harry Potter, do you agree to join forces with me?" Voldemort asked once again, knowing that there was only one acceptable answer.

With difficulty, Harry pulled his hand away from the mirror. He turned his back to the mirror, closing his eyes against the enormous amount of strength it was taking to look away from his mum. With all certainty he knew his mum would not want him to stay with Voldemort, even if it meant they would have a chance to be together.

"There is nothing in this world or in any other world that would make me join forces with you," Harry stated, his voice trembled with emotion. He immediately felt the powerful surge of angry dark energy radiating off of Voldemort and knew that he was in trouble.

He stood his ground as Voldemort stepped closer. The malevolent man was clearly enraged.

Voldemort had been struggling to remain patient with the teen. It went against his nature to remain so calm, especially after being humiliated by the boy in front of his followers. His fingers had itched with a strong desire to kill the teen. Now that Harry had given his answer he saw no reason to hold back any longer.

"You are a stupid boy! I have offered you the gift of ultimate power and you have heedlessly thrown it away!"

"I don't want your gifts! Let my mother go!"

Voldemort's rage was boundless; it shook the walls causing the chandeliers to sway. He let his wrath spill forth, gathering force as it unfurled across the bedroom towards the boy he intended to kill. The teen slammed into the mirror behind him.

In his rage, Voldemort let slip the elaborate glamour charm that he had meticulously constructed. The bedroom suddenly changed into the darkened, spider infested cave that it truly was. His own appearance altered into his _true_ appearance. Gone was the face he had borne in his previous life. His face now emerged as that of his horcrux - resembeling Nagini, with red eyes, slits in place of a nose and scaled skin.

Harry gasped, his heart hammered with fear and he felt his knees try to give out. He locked his knees into place and stood his ground as the terrible snake like man continued to approach. He could see that Voldemort now had scales covering his face and hands and knew the inhuman creature was part snake.

He tore his eyes away from Voldemort when he saw a dark shadow dash across the ceiling. With a deepening horror he gazed about the altered bedroom. The bedroom was no longer the opulent, lavish bedroom that it had once been. He immediately understood that a glamour had been used to transform the room and now that Voldemort was no longer trying to garner his allegiance the beast had dropped the glamour charm to reveal its true form.

Harry squinted into the gloomy light as he realized the four poster bed was not made from marble as it had once appeared to be. The bed stand was actually made from stacks of skulls that rested on a base of what appeared to be coffins. The elaborate drapery was actually spider webs littered with small creatures still struggling to get away. With pure dread he saw that there were several extremely large black spiders crawling along the ceiling. One spider appeared to be studying him, perhaps planning out his next meal.

His attention was abruptly brought back to Voldemort when the man let out a sharp hiss.

"Harry, you have made a grave error," Voldemort reached out and touched the side of the boy's face. He smiled when Harry recoiled from his scaled hands. "I sense such fear in you, my dear boy. Did you really think you would be powerful enough to reclaim your magic?"

Harry couldn't look away from the beast before him. With revulsion he watched as Voldemort's mouth opened and a forked tongue darted out to smell the air.

Voldemort gripped the boy's arm tighter as the teen tried to pull away. He could taste the fear in the air. He leaned in closer and ran his forked, snakelike tongue along the boy's jaw line, enjoying very much the panic this caused the boy.

Harry swallowed against the bile that arose in his throat, desperate now to keep from vomiting up the portkey ring. He knew that if he lived through this experience, he would never get the feel of that tongue touching his face out of his memory.

"You disgust me!" Harry ground out through his clenched teeth.

Voldemort leaned in closer until he had Harry pinned up against the mirror. His tongue slid across the smoothness of Harry's face. When the boy clenched his eyes shut and gasped, he leaned in closer still and sunk his snakelike fangs into the boy's neck. He took great pleasure in the shutter that ran through his victim. The boy's knees buckled and Voldemort had to hold him up or risk tearing a hole into the teen's neck. He pulled his teeth out and stepped back, leaving the boy to fall to his knees.

The pain radiating from Harry's neck was almost unbearable. He pressed his fingers against the bite mark but the blood continued to flow down and soak into his shirt collar. The cackle of Voldemort's merriment angered Harry enough to give him the strength to get off his knees. He struggled to stand, determined not die at the feet of his enemy.

"Look at me, Harry Potter, so I can see the terror in your eyes when I kill you," Voldemort said in parseltongue. His wand was now pointing at the boy's heart.

Up until now, Harry had held it together, aware of the fact that he didn't have the luxury of freaking out. But now with death so close… he was having a hard time keeping his panic under control. He pressed his other hand to the mirror that was directly behind him, knowing that his mum was with him, even if she wasn't aware of it.

Harry looked into Voldemort's red eyes and goaded the beast into finally ending this, "You don't have the guts to kill me, Tom."

"Avada Kedavra!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus paced in the infirmary, frightened beyond belief that his son had yet to return. What was happening to the boy? The Elixir of Life potion was ready and waiting on the work table, set to be administered the moment Harry returned. The sight of the Elixir brought back thoughts of Sirius Black to mind.

He never thought he would respect Black as much as he did today. The man had died courageously, never once letting his fear show. He owed Sirius Black a great deal of respect for what the man had done.

The other people in the infirmary kept looking at him, waiting for him to tell them that the dark lord was gone. He rolled his sleeve back and looked at the dark mark on his forearm. The snake on it was still twisting and turning around the awful skull. He quickly pulled his sleeve down when he realized that everyone was trying to see his arm.

"Severus?" Albus asked, "Any sign yet?"

Severus shook his head, afraid his voice would convey the terror running through him.

"What do you think is taking so long?" Ron whispered to Hermione. He tried not to draw attention to himself and give Snape any reason to kick them out.

"I don't know," she whispered back. Her eyes lingered on the Elixir, hoping beyond hope that it would work. She didn't even want to think about the way Harry would react once he realized that Sirius gave up his life once again.

Ginny didn't look away from the bed that Harry was supposed to portkey onto. She had brief memories of her time spent with the death eaters and knew that he would not come unharmed.

Draco pushed through the warded infirmary doors and looked around. The tension ran so high in the room you could cut it with a knife.

"All the Harry Potter's are back and accounted for," Draco announced. "They caught Finnegan but he managed to escape before they got him to the ministry. The polyjuice has worn off so there are no longer a bunch of Potter's running around the school."

"Very good," Albus said, gesturing for Draco to join the other three teenagers sitting against the far wall as they tried to stay out of the way.

Draco gave Severus a pat on the arm as he walked past his godfather, "He'll be back soon, Severus."

Severus pulled his arm away from Draco as he felt the dark mark cease to throb. He pushed his sleeve up and gazed down at the unmoving, fading dark mark.

"What is it?" Albus asked.

Severus held his arm out to the headmaster, "The deed is done."

Albus raised his wand, sending a silver arrow through the infirmary wall to alert the Order members to attack the stronghold. With any luck they would capture the remaining death eaters.

Everyone looked towards the empty bed, expecting to see Harry at any moment. Several long agonizing minutes past before Severus spoke in a strained voice.

"Are you certain the wards are down, Albus? Are you certain he can apparate in?"

Albus swirled his wand through the air, testing the ancient wards once more. "They are down, Severus."

"Where is he then?" Madame Pomfrey asked, keeping a close eye on the watch dangling from a chain around her neck. "It is crucial he get the potion before lack of oxygen damages his brain!"

Severus spun around to glare at the headmaster, "I should have gone with him! Damn you, Albus for talking me out of being by his side!"

Albus put a hand to Severus' arm, "Patience, my friend. He will come back to us."

As if on cue, a loud pop crackled through the air. An instant later the motionless form of Harry appeared on the bed.

Severus rushed to his side, alarmed with the boy's blood soaked shirt and ghost white pallor. He held the vial of Elixir to his son's blue lips as Poppy held Harry's head steady. Nobody moved as they waited for the Elixir to work.

Severus made certain the potion had slid down the boy's throat before turning him onto his side. He pressed two fingers to Harry's wrist, awaiting the first sign of a pulse.

Madame Pomfrey touched her wand to Harry's lips and sent an oxygen spell into the boy's lungs. Her concerns for the dead boy were countless. She hoped he would be coherent if he ever came back to life.

Every second felt like a lifetime to the people surrounding the dead teen. Hermione reached out, placing a hand on Harry's leg.

"He's so cold," she whispered.

Severus quickly rectified that situation as several heated blankets floated out of a cupboard and covered the teen.

The sight of Harry's lifeless body overwhelmed the stoic potion master. He couldn't imagine a life without the boy.

"Come back, Harry," Severus severely commanded, pulling Harry up into a sitting position. He grasped the boy's lolling head and pushed it against his chest. "Don't you dare leave me, boy," he whispered into the teen's unruly hair. His emotions came dangerously close to the surface.

Ginny swallowed back the lump in her throat but she couldn't stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks. Ron reached over and put an arm around her shoulders. She noticed his face was also wet with tears.

Dumbledore continued to stand at the head of the bed, chanting out a string of spells. He held onto the headboard as his strength began to waver but he never stopped chanting the spells he hoped would help to bring the teen back to life.

Severus pressed a hand to the boy's forehead, "He's far too cold. Draco, get that fire going."

Draco immediately obeyed, crossing the room to add several logs to the fire.

Poppy shook her head, "It's been too long, Severus. His heart is showing no signs of …"

Severus cut her off before she could finish, "ENOUGH!" He breathed in deeply, controlling once more the panic that threatened to overtake him, "He just needs more time for the potion to take effect."

Just at that moment Severus felt a shudder run through the teen in his arms. He pressed his fingers to the uninjured side of Harry's neck.

"A pulse!" he exclaimed, "He's alive!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTBC


	55. Chapter 55 Darkness

-155 -

Albus let out a heavy sigh of relief at the sight of Harry breathing. He knew the boy had a long road of recovery ahead of him but he also knew how strong Harry was. The boy had paid a heavy price for this victory.

Severus stared down at his son, the boy was barely breathing but at least he was actually breathing on his own now. Once Harry was in stable condition he took the time to study the sorry state his son was in. The first thing he noticed was the death eater robe that Harry was wearing.

He knew that Harry would never agree to wear such a hideous thing. He grabbed hold of the front of the robe and ripped it right down the middle, right through the skull and snake. He pulled the offending robe off of his son and vanquished it before it even hit the ground.

Madame Pomfrey had just opened her mouth to protest Severus' violent actions but abruptly stopped talking when she saw what was under the robe. The boy was wearing a once white shirt that was now soaked through in his own blood. She had noticed the two puncture wounds as soon as the boy had appeared but she had no idea the wounds were so extensive. Now that the boy had a pulse, the two puncture wounds began to ooze blood once more.

"Merlin help him," Poppy exclaimed as she moved a bit closer and pulled down the collar, "What sort of creature has fangs such as these?"

With dread, Severus knew there was no potion that would heal those wounds. He folded back the shirt collar away from Harry's neck. Voldemort had truly left nothing to chance; the beast had been intent on making sure the boy would die.

Poppy tried to heal the wound with a spell but her magic did nothing to help close the gaping holes.

Ginny was immediately reminded of the snake bites her dad had suffered through last year. She remembered how close to death her father had come. Ron stepped back away from the bed as his own memories of his father's near death experience accosted him.

Draco couldn't help but to think of Nagini. That awful snake had always terrified him.

Albus leaned over the bed and placed his weathered old hand upon the boy's pale face. He silently called forth Fawkes. The Phoenix appeared in a burst of fire and immediately began to trill a beautiful song as he cried out healing tears. The tears dripped onto Harry's neck, helping to close the wounds. The phoenix vanished with a small 'pop', once the wounds had begun to close.

"Thank you," Severus whispered, almost collapsing with relief.

Poppy wasted no time in examining the boy for any other wounds he might have. She began to unbutton the blood soaked shirt. Severus helped to remove it, horrified at the sight of his son's battered body.

Harry's injuries stood out dramatically against his ashen, pale skin. The mottled bruises littered across his chest were nothing in comparison to the swollen purple boot mark on his back. It was clear that several ribs had been shattered by that kick, amongst other injuries that could not be seen with the naked eye.

Severus growled out in anger, memorizing the shape and size of the imprint upon his son's back. He silently vowed to take revenge.

Before Madame Pomfrey removed the last article of Harry's clothes, she shooed the anxious teenagers from the room, "Out with you all. Mr. Potter deserves a bit of privacy."

The teenagers reluctantly left the room, knowing that Harry wouldn't want them to see him in such a vulnerable position.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long for news of Voldemort's demise to reach the world of Wizardry. Within hours the gates of Hogwarts were swarming with reporters, well wishers and people eager to find out how Harry was doing. Apparently there were witnesses to what had taken place in the bedroom at Voldemort's stronghold. Two of the large spiders crawling across the ceiling had actually been death eateranimangus.

Aurors had taken the death eaters into custody and used a pensieve to discover what had happened. Within the hour, Fudge's ministry officials had leaked the news that Voldemort was indeed dead.

Minister Fudge was the first to boast about his part in helping the boy-hero. He claimed to have known about the polyjuiced Harry Potters all along.

Albus thought it judicious to put to rest any rumors that Harry Potter was dead. When Dumbledore sent a message claiming that Harry had been brought back to life by his Potion Master father, Fudge declared the Potion Master brilliant and worthy of another medal of Merlin - first class. Fudge denied any allegations that he had tried to take the boy-hero away from his adopted father, claiming that it had all been one big misunderstanding.

The Wizarding World celebrated with great sanguinity, completely oblivious to the fact that Harry Potter lay motionless, barely breathing and at death's doorstep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus had not left Harry's side since the moment the boy had portkeyed into the infirmary. His make shift potions lab in the infirmary had allowed him to brew all of Harry's potions fresh, for maximum potency. Only a few visitors were allowed in during those first tense days, with those visits being kept very brief.

Severus didn't have the patience to tolerate weeping teenagers, nor could he endure Molly Weasley's constant fussing. Harry required a tranquil environment in which to recover and much to Severus' satisfaction, Madame Pomfrey made certain he received it.

There were several anxious moments in which Severus doubted the effectiveness of the Elixir Of Life. Several times, during the first forty eight hours, it had appeared as if Harry had all but stopped breathing. Much to Severus' relief, Harry had always managed to battle his way back.

For days, Harry remained ashen, thrashing about with continuous pain as his body fought to come back to life. His cries of pain were the only sounds he made. He had yet to come to consciousness.

Severus stayed by the bedside, reading out loud to the teen, in hopes that the boy could hear him. Late at the night, when Madame Pomfrey was in her own rooms, he would sit down on Harry's bed and pull the boy close, with Harry's head resting against his chest.

During those quiet moments he would talk about how proud he was of the fight Harry was putting up to rejoin the living. It was during these times that Severus felt the weight of losing Black and how that would affect Harry. He feared for the moment Harry would find out about Black's death, knowing that the boy would never forgive him after Harry found out what had been done.

The long anxious days took their toll on the Potions Master, causing Madame Pomfrey to scold him about taking better care of himself. Severus had to admit that he had barely slept since this whole situation had begun. He forced himself to take a few hours of sleep, but still refused to leave Harry's side, opting instead to sleep in the chair by the boy's bedside.

Once, when Severus had fallen a sleep, he awoke to Ginevra Weasley, audaciously curled up next to Harry in the bed. The girl had the impertinence to burrow under the covers, falling a sleep with her arms embracing the boy. He decided against waking the girl and kicking her out, in view of the fact that Harry appeared to be much calmer then he had been in the past. When the girl snuck in the next night, Severus pretended to be asleep in hopes that his son would get a few hours reprieve from his constant thrashing about.

It wasn't until the fifth day back that Harry finally opened his eyes.

His first moments of lucidity were spent fighting against the immense pain he was suffering through. His entire body felt as if it was on fire, with every inch of his skin stinging as if he had fallen into a nettle bush.

With a great sense of relief, his father noticed he was awake and helped him to drink a potent pain potion.

"You are safe, Harry," Severus immediately soothed. "You are back with me now. The pain you are feeling is due to the Elixir working its way through your bloodstream."

Harry fought to stay awake. He knew there was something important he had to tell his dad but for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was. With unwillingness, his tired mind fell back into a fitful slumber. The last thing he saw was his father with tears unabashedly coming from his eyes.

The next time he awoke it was from a horrible nightmare in which his mum was screaming and fighting to get away from some unknown entity. His eyes flew open with the sudden realization that his mum was still trapped in the mirror at Voldemort's hideout.

Harry tried to talk but his throat was too dry. His dad pressed a goblet of bubbling green potion to his lips. The potion cleared his foggy mind and helped to alleviate his parched throat. After a few incomprehensible attempts, he finally managed to say, "Voldemort has my mum!"

"Calm down," Severus said, concerned for the boy's state of anxiety, "She is back with your father."

"No! He has her in the mirror of Erised," Harry struggled to say, trying to make his dad understand what had happened.

"No, Harry," Albus calmly stated, coming around to stand where the boy could see him, "Lily is back with your father. The mirror exploded when the killing curse rebounded. Her spirit went back to where it had come from. I saw it with my own eyes through a pensieved memory."

"Who's memory? No one else was in the room but me and Voldemort."

"There were a few animangus crawling about," Albus explained, "Two very large, very disconcerting spiders were actually supposed to spy on you, should you have chosen the other path Voldemort offered."

Harry closed his eyes, a sense of relief washing through him. He would never forget that look of panic his mum had as she struggled to find her way out of the mirror. His heartbeat returned to normal as his own panic began to subside.

"And Voldemort?" Harry asked, somewhat apprehensively.

"Is dead," Severus informed him as he reached for his son's hands and squeezed them. Harry winced in pain at having his hands grasped so tightly but at the same time needing the harsh contact to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Voldemort is dead, Harry. It is over," Severus reassured him.

Harry smiled, liberation at long last. He let out a heavy sigh but had one last pressing question in which he needed an answer to before succumbing to sleep once more.

"Is Sirius, okay?"

Severus had to look away from those trusting emerald green eyes. It was the question he most feared. Even after all the hours of contemplating how he would answer that question, he found himself hard pressed to actually speak.

It was Albus that spoke next,

"Sleep, Harry," Albus reached down, placing a hand over Harry's eyes, casting a spell that would send the boy into a peaceful slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time Harry awoke it was to someone kissing the side of his face. Still half asleep, a heart stopping terror filled him as thoughts of Voldemort's forked tongue sliding along his jaw line, came to mind. He jerked away, slapping a hand to cover that side of his face.

Ginny sat up, mortified to have provoked such a strong reaction from her boyfriend. It was obvious that Harry had suffered something horrific while spending time with Voldemort. She regretted having brought that memory out of her boyfriend. She felt worse still once Snape came swooping out of Pomfrey's office, glaring daggers at her.

With a jerk of his head, Severus directed the girl to move away from the bed. The boy was clearly having some sort of flashback. The walls of the infirmary shuddered ominously. It was apparent that it was Harry who was causing the room to quake.

Severus immediately knew that Harry's magic was no longer solely his own magic.

"Harry! Calm down, you are safe," Severus said. When the boy refused to look at him and the walls continued to shudder, he sat down on the bed and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"He is dead, Harry. Voldemort can no longer harm you. You are safe!"

Harry pulled himself out of the horrible memory and focused on his dad's voice. He pulled his magic back into himself, utterly astonished with the power he now had. The infirmary walls stopped shaking.

"Tell me, Harry, what did Voldemort do to you?"

Harry knew he had to tell his dad what had happened or risk going mad.

"V-Voldemort changed since the last time I saw him. His skin was covered in scales. His tongue was forked," Harry whispered, "he touched me with that hideous tongue right here," His fingers instinctively brushing along the side of his face, stopping once they reached the healed bite marks.

He fingered the wounds, recalling how terrified he was when Voldemort's teeth were sunk into his neck, "His fangs sunk into my neck and I panicked. I lost it … my legs gave out … the only thing holding me upright were those fangs in my neck," Harry shuddered as he was swept back into the memory. He turned his face, burying it in his dad's dark robes. He breathed in deeply, needing the scent of his father to ground him.

His dad continued to reassure him that it was all over now, except Harry couldn't help but think that it was never truly over when it came to Voldemort. He pulled away and looked into his father's eyes.

"Are you certain?"

"It is over, Harry," Severus said again, taking hold of Harry's hand and lowering it away from the healed wounds. "There will be no more fighting. There is no more Voldemort to disturb your life."

Harry nodded, but still had a hard time believing those words. His whole life had been filled with some sort of fighting. He couldn't imagine a life without fear.

He rubbed his tired eyes and leaned back into the pillows behind him. He pressed his fingers into his eyes. His dad handed him his glasses. Once he sat up he saw Ginny's tear stained face and immediately knew what had happened.

"Oh Merlin! Ginny, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to react like that," Harry tried to explain. He motioned for Ginny to come sit next to him. Just as they wrapped their arms around each other, the infirmary doors banged open. Poppy, McGonagall and Dumbledore came rushing into the room with wands drawn, followed closely by Ron and Hermione.

"What in heaven's name is going on in here?" Minerva asked, searching the room for trouble.

Much to Harry's disgrace, Poppy immediately began to examine him for any damaging effects the quaking might have caused. He yanked the covers out of her hand.

Albus slid his wand into his robes, "I gather that the shuddering of the walls was not caused by something harmful?"

"No, Albus. Everything is fine," Severus explained, "Harry experienced a fright upon waking. All is well now."

"Merlin, Harry," Ron exclaimed, "I was sitting in the library when the books started to fall off the shelf. I thought we were under attack or something!"

Harry's pale face flushed crimson with shame, "You felt the walls shaking all the way in the library?"

Both Hermione and Ron nodded.

McGonagall finally put her wand away within the many folds of her robes, "Don't look so mortified, Mr. Potter. You, of all people deserve to _vent, _if you so desire."

Harry shrunk back against the pillows.

"I think Mr. Potter has had enough excitement for one day," Poppy firmly stated, as she filled a cup half full, "A calming draught is in order, Mr. Potter."

"I'd rather not."

Severus raised a hand to stop Poppy before she objected any further to Harry's request. The medi-witch gave him an exasperated look but did not insist on the potion.

"In the very least, a nap would do you well after exerting so much power," Poppy tetchily countered back. "I'd hate to see what sort of reaction you might have should you become cranky from too little sleep. You're likely to bring the whole building down around our ears," she grumbled.

Not only did her words embarrass Harry, but they also made him sound like a child who might throw a tantrum should he become too tired. A spark of anger shot through him. He was shocked when Poppy's wand went flying across the room.

All eyes focused back on him after witnessing the wand hit the far wall. Hermione looked somewhat anxious, while Ron looked to be a bit impressed. Harry had to look away from his dad's reproachful frown.

"Did you cause that to happen?" Severus asked, with a grave expression.

"Not on purpose," Harry reluctantly admitted. He knew his own power had never been that focused. It frightened him that a mere thought could cause such a reaction.

"We shall investigate that new _little trick _of yours after you have rested," Severus said in a forthright tone.

Harry found himself hard pressed to argue with that. He did feel rather exhausted now anyway. He looked at all the worried faces peering back at him. Everyone looked so concerned, causing him to remember the one important question he never heard the answer to.

"Where's Sirius? He made it back unharmed, didn't he?" He was immediately alarmed when no one would make eye contact with him.

Madame Pomfrey shoved another cup of calming draught at him. When he pushed it away, his dad sat down on the bed and forced the cup into his hands.

"Perhaps Madame Pomfrey is correct, Harry. Drink this," Severus sternly ordered, guiding the cup in which Harry still held to the boy's lips.

Harry struggled to lower the cup, finally just flinging it to the ground in irritation, "Stop it, dad! Just tell me where Sirius is!?"

Severus knew he could hold off no longer, "Harry, you must try to understand, he was most dedicated to helping in anyway he could."

Albus sat down in the chair next to the bed, "Sirius would not let anyone else take his place, Harry. This was his decision alone; no one else is to blame."

"What the bloody hell happened to him!?" Harry yelled out in frustration, "Just tell me!"

"Black, is no longer with us, Harry. He died a very noble death," Severus quietly stated, hoping that the boy would ask no further questions.

"No," Harry whispered, his heart twisting in grief. It was one of his biggest fears, losing Sirius again.

Severus picked up the bottle of calming draught, pouring a generous dose of the potion in a fresh cup. He could see that the teen was in shock.

"You may take comfort that he did not suffer in the least," Albus added, his own heart twisting with despair for the boy.

"Oh, Merlin," Harry cried, unable to stem his emotions in his weakened condition. He covered his face with both hands as he turned into his pillow, "No, no, NO!" He felt his magic burst from him just as the walls began to quiver.

He uncovered his face just in time to see Dumbledore reach towards him to put him under that sleeping spell again. He pushed the man's hand away, "Don't touch me!"

Madame Pomfrey picked her wand up off the ground and began to twirl it in the air. "You mustn't overexert yourself, Mr. Potter."

Harry realized that the medi-witch was trying to put a sleeping spell on him. He felt satisfaction as her wand went flying across the room once more.

"Listen to them, Harry," Hermione said, placing a hand upon his leg. "It's what Sirius wanted. Only someone who truly loved you could do it."

Something didn't sound right to Harry. It didn't sound as if Sirius had died in a fight.

"How'd it happen?" Harry asked, "Who did it?" Thoughts of revenge filled his every fiber. The room shook and crackled with an inexplicable darkness.

Severus felt the dark magic vacillate through the air. He knew what was coming if he didn't stop this line of questioning. He took hold of Harry's shoulders.

"Enough of this! You will control yourself this instant," Severus demanded. "Harry, pull that energy back and calm down."

The energy in the room momentarily stilled, causing the shaking to cease. Harry closed his eyes and tried his best to keep the magic contained. Once he felt somewhat in control, he opened his eyes and asked,

"Tell me, dad? Tell me what happened to, Sirius?"

Severus lifted the cup of calming potion to Harry's lips, "I will tell you once you drink this. Your powers have increased alarmingly and I do not wish another episode to occur."

Harry reluctantly took hold of the cup and drank. "There," he stated in a petulant tone, "Now tell me."

Severus braced himself for the worst.

"The Elixir Of Life was designed with the intent of prolonging a life," Severus said in a slow deliberate voice, "It was _not_ designed to bring someone back from the dead. In order to accomplish that feat we would require an even exchange … a life given for the one that was to be brought back from death."

Harry's brain was not working as quickly as it normally did since he had taken the calming potion. It took him a moment to put all the pieces of the puzzle together.

"You killed him so I could live?" Harry asked with disbelief. His father nodded.

"He's dead? " Harry asked, absolutely shocked that Sirius was gone.

Dumbledore put a hand out to pat Harry on the shoulder, "There was no other option."

"But you didn't even ask me if I wanted you to do this? WHY DIDN"T YOU ASK ME FIRST!?" Harry yelled in frustration.

The walls shook with dark magic, causing the windows to rattle.

Harry looked from one person to the next. His gaze stopped on Hermione's guilty expression, "Did you know about this before it happened?"

Hermione couldn't bring herself to look at Harry. Ron looked away as well.

"YOU ALL KNEW ABOUT THIS AND DIDN'T TELL ME!?" Harry felt the magic building up inside of him. His anger consumed him. He tried to stand but he fell against the bed, sliding down to the floor. The quaking in the room became stronger as the momentum built.

Albus had his hands outstretched towards the teen as he tried to contain the dark magic and subdue the angry teen with his own wash of magic.

Severus could tell that the headmaster would not last long. He signaled to Poppy and Minerva, "Remove the students from the infirmary. Evacuate the west building." When both witch's didn't move, he barked out, "Now!"

Minerva snapped out of her shock, understanding the danger they were facing. Without further delay she prodded the reluctant teens to get moving. Poppy dragged along a very reluctant Ginny to the double doors. She cast a strong locking spell, knowing that the situation would get much worse before it got better.

Severus knelt on the floor next to his son.

Harry was hugging himself and rocking back and forth, "You killed him," he whispered, "You betrayed me and killed him."

"The choice was his alone. I never would have forced him," Severus raised his own wand, intending to cast a heavy sleeping spell on the teen.

The moment Harry realized what Severus was doing, the dark magic he had been holding back burst forth with a rolling thunder. Immersed in his own grief and anger, Harry didn't give any thought as the old Headmaster crumbled to the ground. Dumbledore lay unconscious in front of him. His anger was ruling him now and all he wanted to do was to hurt Severus, like he had been hurt.

Severus tried to grab at his wand as it went flying from his hand. He knew he was in trouble when he saw the cold, hate filled glare his son was giving him. The windows of the infirmary began to explode, sending shards of glass throughout the large room.

A glass cabinet filled with precious potions came soaring across the room directly at them. Severus threw himself over the boy just as the cabinet hit them. He felt thousands of shards of glass embed into his back and legs. He was thrown off his son as another burst of magic came from the boy.

"I hate you!" Harry was yelling, now curled up on the floor. "I hate you!"

Severus landed a few yards away, right next to the unconscious headmaster. He collapsed to the ground with blood soaking through his robes and puddling around him.

"Harry, please," Severus begged, "Please don't do this. Don't lose yourself to him. Don't let Voldemort win!"

"This has nothing to do with Voldemort! YOU killed Sirius! YOU should have died, not him!" Harry yelled, as another burst of angry magic caused the ceiling to crack.

Those brutal words struck Severus right in the heart. He wanted to believe that Harry had just said those words out of anger but he knew better. He struggled to make his way towards Harry as stone rained down on them. He crawled along the glass strewn floor, not even feeling the glass cutting into his palms and knees as he made his way towards his son.

He pulled the boy into his bloodied arms, wrapping the teen up in a fierce hug, "I'll not let you harm yourself!" Severus yelled as another round of stone came tumbling to the ground. "Black, died a noble death. Do not make his sacrifice pointless by letting your hatred rule you! Accept that in which you cannot change, Harry. All the rage in the world will not bring him back."

Harry sagged against his father, hating the man but at the same time finding safety in the strong arms. He fought against the idea of finding shelter with the man who killed his godfather. He tried to turn around and punch at the man who refused to let him go. He kicked and screamed out profanities but still, those strong arms held him tight.

When he was finally beyond exhausted, he slumped back against his dad. The magic dissipated and the room became still once more. Harry gazed at the chaos he had caused, taking in the enormity of his anger.

The sight of the Headmaster laying unconscious on the glass strewn ground brought him back to reality.

Severus loosened his hold on his son but kept his arms around the boy, "I expect you understand that I am not going anywhere. I will not let you deal with this on your own."

Harry turned his head to press his forehead against his father's chest, "I hate you for letting him die."

Severus tightened his hold, "I know, Harry, I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take Madame Pomfrey long to remove and heal all the glass imbedded in both Severus and Albus. She shook her head but kept her opinions to herself as she worked. The Headmaster was slow to regain his magical strength after attempting to suppress Harry's dark magic.

Albus knew that Harry had inherited part of Voldemort's magic. He had felt the beast's tainted magic coursing through Harry's pure magic as he had fought to subdue the powerful teen.

Severus had recovered from the magical attack much more rapidly, having age on his side.

He gazed about the infirmary with dread. The place reeked of evil. He looked down at his sleeping son, as his own chest constricted with fear. He carded his fingers through the boy's damp hair, hoping that Harry would accept his help even after what he had done to Black.

Severus and Albus debated about what course of action would be best for Harry at this point. For the safety of the students at Hogwarts, they had come to the conclusion that Harry would need to be put into a potion induced state of slumber. It was only thought to be a temporary solution until they discovered a way to manage the teen's dark magic and it would give Albus time to regain his strength.

Harry didn't put up a fight when his dad asked him to drink the powerful sleeping draught. He needed an escape from the chaos he had caused. Beside the fact that he didn't want to see anyone, especially his so called friends. He expected the members of the Order to hide important decisions from him, but he never thought his friends would keep such significant news from him. His fit of temper hadn't helped to relieve any of the pain he felt in his aching heart. Sirius was gone forever. He welcomed the potion induced slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time Harry awoke it was to voices coming from Pomfrey's office. His head felt too heavy to lift and his brain felt foggy.

He heard his dad yell, "I cannot do that to him! Harry would never agree!"

The next voice he heard was that of Shacklebolt, "Severus, he is not safe to be around. You know as well as I do that there is no other way."

"The prospect sickens me," Severus said in a voice barely loud enough for Harry to hear.

"He is awake," Madame Pomfrey announced.

Harry closed his eyes as he heard hushed voices and chairs being pushed back. He kept his eyes closed as several people left the infirmary. He felt a hand on his chest and he opened his eyes to stare into the worried eyes of his father.

"Are you in pain?" Severus asked, noting the boy's sweaty brow.

Harry looked away towards the tall windows. He saw that the windows were now fixed, along with everything else he had damaged. He heard his dad sit in the chair next to his bed but he refused to look at him.

"You've been asleep for an entire day. Would you care to eat?"

Harry shook his head as he continued to look towards the window. He could see the trees outside the infirmary window blowing in a harsh wind and was suddenly reminded of the last time he had killed Voldemort. It was all too much to take in. He had an odd desire to be back in his cupboard under the stairs, before he had even heard of the name, Voldemort.

"We have come up with a solution, Harry."

Harry turned his head to look at Severus. The man had a look of pain on his face as he held two silver bracelets in his hand. His other hand was pushing the hair back on his own head in an uncharacteristic act of anxiety.

Harry looked at the bracelets with trepidation.

"Shacklebolt brought these from the ministry," Severus said as he held up the silver bands. "They are goblin made and very rare. They siphon dark magic from whoever wears them."

"I don't want to wear them," Harry said, unconsciously pulling his hands up to twist in the covers. "Go away. I just want to be alone."

"That is not an option."

Harry huffed out in frustration. He looked up at the stone ceiling, noticing the long crack he had made during his fit yesterday. It bothered him to see such a deep crack in the hard stone and he wished it had been fixed along with everything else.

Severus sat forward causing the bracelets to clink together as he moved. His elbows rested on his knees as he leaned towards Harry, "We are leaving Hogwarts tonight. Do you have any objections?"

Harry struggled to sit up but his movements felt slow and heavy. He was glad his dad didn't try to help him because he wouldn't have accepted any help. Once he had managed to prop himself up on pillows he looked at his dad. With a pang of guilt he noted how worn out and tired the man looked. He'd never seen his dad with rumpled clothes and an unshaven appearance.

"Do I actually have a choice?"

"You _will_ be leaving this evening," Severus established.

"I don't know what I have to do to earn the right to make decisions for myself? No one asked me if I wanted to go anywhere," Harry vehemently replied. "No one ever asks me anything!" The windows shook as he thought of Sirius.

"I am sorry, Harry," Severus softly replied, understanding that his son was referring to Black's death.

Harry quelled his anger by thinking about Ginny, embarrassed that she had witnessed his fit of temper yesterday.

"You will have to trust me to get you through this," Severus said, pressing two fingers to his right eye as a sharp headache continued to throb. In a quieter voice he said, "Our time away will do you well."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked in resignation.

"I have a safe house out in the country. We shall take the midnight train to avoid as many people as possible."

"Why can't we just apparate?"

Severus shook his head, frowning as he leaned forward once more, "Once we place these bracelets on you, we must not use any magic around you until all the dark magic has been drained. Hence the reason we will be leaving this castle."

"What about Snape Manor? Why can't we just go there?" Harry couldn't help but to notice his dad's shaking hands. He knew Severus was under tremendous strain.

"There is too much magic intertwined into the very walls of the estate. We must go to a place without magic." Severus sighed out heavily before imploring, "Please do not fight me on this. I am afraid I haven't the strength to combat you."

There were possibly no other words as effective as those to get Harry to comply. He wondered if the potion he had been given was helping to dissipate the anger he knew he still had for his dad?

Severus reached a hand out and grasped Harry's wrist. Without further warning he placed the first magical band around his son's wrist. The silver metal shrunk down to fit securely.

Harry frowned as he felt the first signs of something pull against his magical core. At first it was just a tickle but then it felt like a heavy constriction against his core!

"I don't want to wear these," he said in a panicked voice, using his other hand to try to pull the offending object off. When it became apparent that the bracelet was not going to budge, he went into a full panic. "Take it off! I don't like how it feels!"

Severus quickly grabbed at Harry's other arm and slipped the other bracelet on his son. Harry fought with all his might to get the bracelets off. They sucked at his soul, bringing about a deep pain to his very core.

"No! Take em off! Dad, help me take them off!" Harry fought against his dad. As soon as it became apparent that Severus was not going to comply, Harry turned his anger towards Severus.

"I hate you! Get out, I hate you!"

"You must control your anger! The bracelets react to rage. They react most painfully to negative emotions!"

Harry rolled on his side, facing away from his dad when the man reached out for him. He curled into himself. "Just leave me the hell alone! I never should have trusted you!"

Harry curled in tighter, his fingers still trying to work the bracelets off. He finally gave up and began rocking back and forth to help control the pain pulsing through him as the bracelets pulled the dark magic into its mysterious metal.

Severus felt utterly responsible for everything that had happened to his son. He placed a hand on Harry's back to offer some measure of comfort to the boy. The teen pulled sharply away, causing his pajama shirt to ride up.

The boy's back was exposed, revealing the deep bruise of a boot mark imprinted on Harry's back.

Up until now, Severus had very little time to reflect upon his son's ordeal at the hands of the remaining death eaters. Now that he sat staring at the purple boot mark set against Harry's pale skin, he felt as if a dam had burst open.

All the rage he had suppressed over his son's suffering, poured forth. His natural instinct to strike back intensified and he welcomed the fury it brought with it. Severus knew exactly how his son had received that bruise. That same group of death eaters that had inflicted the pain on his son now sat in a ministry cell awaiting trail. If ever there was a time to reap favors from the ministry, this was that time.

His anger towards the death eaters grew as he sat silently watching his son writhe with pain. Severus was grateful when Harry finally lay motionless. The boy's breathing became ragged but steady as Harry slipped into a much needed slumber. The only sound now was Harry's breathing and the sound of the big clock ticking.

Needing to rid himself of his pent up anger, Severus quietly left the infirmary for the first time since Harry had returned. On his way out he signaled to Pomfrey to watch over Harry.

Severus became aware of what a mess he must have looked when a few students walking the hallways, gasped when they saw him. He found himself hard-pressed to care what others thought of his appearance though.

He made his way up to Dumbledore's office in record time. He stormed into the office without invitation.

"I must go to the ministry," Severus announced to looks of alarm from both Minerva and Albus.

"Severus, do not act in haste," Albus warned as Severus took hold of the floo powder. "I understand how you must be feeling right now, however …"

Severus cut him off with a sharp retort, "You can have **no **idea how it feels to see your son tortured to the brink of madness! Do not dare to tell me you know how it feels!"

He didn't wait for a response from the headmaster. Instead he threw down the floo powder and called out, "Ministry for Magic!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hallways of the ministry building were nearly empty at this hour. Severus didn't need anyone to tell him where the death eaters were being held. He had been one of those very same death eaters many years ago and had sat in the same cell they were most likely sitting in now. If it wasn't for Albus he might never have escaped Azkaban.

As he rounded the corridor, leading down into the holding cells, he ran smack into Mad Eye Moody.

The old auror looked him up and down with his magical eye, before saying, "Your boy did it, Snape. I didn't think you had it in you to send him up against that beast, but apparently I was wrong. I don't mind telling you now how I never intended to take Potter away from you. My only intention was to see this thing through to the end."

Severus narrowed his gaze at the man, "Then you knew that Harry was the last horcrux?"

Mad-eye nodded, "Aye, I did. Fudge might have been trying to get hold of the boy for his own gain but I had no intention of letting that idiot keep the boy. I had just thought I would have more access to helping the boy if Fudge took custody."

Severus inclined his head. "However noble your cause might have been," he said in an acerbic tone, "without my potion my son never would have survived."

"Aye, that's the truth!" Mad-eye agreed. "You're quite the hero these days." Mad-eye looked at Snape worn out appearance, "What're you doing down here?"

Severus saw no point in lying to the man, "I've come to exact retribution for my son's sufferings. One of those swine had the audacity to crush Harry's ribs, leaving behind a very distinct boot print. I intend to find out who put it there."

Mad-eye laughed, "Be my guest," he swept a hand down towards the stairs leading to the cells. "As a matter of fact, I'll help you." He led the way down the stairs, waving his badge at the three guards sitting at he gates. He waved the gates open with his badge.

Three more guards waited by the next cell doors. Severus found Mad-eye to be most helpful in clearing the way for him. They finally arrived at the holding cells.

Severus strolled along the corridor, studying the boots of the sleeping prisoners. He used his wand to flip the boot bottoms up so he could see them. Any prisoner who tried to talk was quickly silenced by Mad-eye. When they had almost reached the last cell, Severus saw what he was looking for. A short man with beefy arms folded across his chest was snoring loudly on the cell cot. The death eater was still wearing the illicit boots on his feet.

Severus pointed to the man then stood back as Mad-eye opened the cell door for him. Mad-eye cast a silencing spell around the cell then turned his back to allow Severus privacy.

Severus knew the auror could see him using the magical eye but he didn't care who witnessed this. He grabbed a handful of the death eater's hair and yanked the sleeping man from the cot and onto to the ground.

The man flailed as he woke up to piercing black eyes staring down at him. Severus wasted no time in casting Legilimens. He had to see for himself what his son had suffered through.

_Without warning, the death eater cocked his arm back and struck Harry across the face, _

_Cleaving open a deep wound underneath the teen's eye. Harry slumped to the ground, rolling onto his side and pulling his knees up as much as the bindings would allow._

"_Do you dare to speak the Dark Lord's name, you bloody little fool!?"_

The same short, squat man that was now having his memories ripped from his thoughts, bent low to peer into Harry's face_, "If you're the real Potter then I have a message for that blood sucking scum you consider a father."_

_Harry braced himself for the worst but wasn't quite prepared for the sharp kick that landed on his back. A sharp crack was heard as a few ribs shattered._

"_Piss off," Harry managed to say through clenched teeth, feeling the need to defend his father to the very end._

Severus staggered back against the cell wall as he released the death eater from the spell. The death eater collapsed on the floor. With one swift move, Severus reached down and grabbed the death eater by the hair again.

"Now I've got a message for you," Severus said in an ominous tone, reveling in the hatred and anger coursing through him. "How dare you harm my boy! How dare you punish him on my account! Are you not man enough to give that same message to me!?"

"I-I-I'm sorry. P-please, I didn't mean it, Snape!"

Severus cocked his arm back and began to pummel the shrieking man. He allowed his fury to take over. He didn't stop until the man was almost unconscious. "What was it you wanted to say to me? Oh yes, you called me a 'blood sucking scum, I do believe!"

He threw the man back down to the ground, and then used his toe to roll the man onto his stomach. With every last bit of fury he could muster, Severus brought his heeled boot down onto the man's ribs. The sound of bone splintering mingled in with loud screams. It was music to Severus' ears. He viciously kicked the man in the face, blood splattered all over his boots and against the cell walls.

Severus bent low and hissed, "I would kill you but my son might disapprove. You have Harry to thank for your life."

Severus stood up, brushing down his rumbled robes as he obtained control of his emotions once more. He walked out into corridor, stepping past Mad-eye with a nod.

"Don't worry bout those blokes guarding the doors. I'll be sure to Obliviate them after I finish up here," Mad eye said.

Severus watched as the old auror went into the cell he had just exited from. He knew that the death eater would not survive Mad-eye's vengeance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The infirmary doors opened a crack as a ginger haired girl peeked through. When she found the room to be empty, save for her dark haired boyfriend, she quietly made her way to the bed. With trepidation she reached out and took hold of Harry's hand. She instantly noticed the silver bracelet around Harry's wrist.

Harry woke up as soon as his hand was touched.

She saw that he was awake and immediately said, "Don't be mad at me, I didn't know anything about, Sirius. I found out _after_ it happened, I swear to Merlin."

Harry nodded, "its okay, I believe you, Ginny."

"Good, cause I wouldn't want you to think I was hiding anything from you," Ginny adamantly said.

Harry looked around the room for his dad.

"He's gone out," Ginny said, "I overheard McGonagall telling Tonks that your dad was at the ministry. That's why I thought it would be safe to sneak in here for a visit. I just wanted to come down and tell you how sorry I was about Sirius. I really liked him, Harry."

Harry felt his eyes begin to burn, "I didn't want him to die for me. It wasn't right."

"Hermione said that only someone that truly loved you could give their own life force for you to be brought back. She said the Elixir wouldn't have worked otherwise."

"Still … I wish he hadn't of done it. Let's not talk about it anymore."

Ginny leaned closer and fingered the silver bracelet Harry was wearing.

"What's up with the bracelets?"

Harry wasn't sure how Ginny would feel about Voldemort's magic commingling with his own magic. His shame forced him to look down when he said, "That snake faced bastard managed to leave a bit if himself behind. The bracelets are supposed to soak up Voldemort's magic."

"Oh."

Harry couldn't tell how she felt about it.

"I knew your dad would find a way to get rid of it," Ginny said, surprising Harry with her blasé attitude.

Ginny looked around the room, "It doesn't even look like anything happened in here." She looked at him with her head tilted slightly to the side. "You seem much calmer today."

"As soon as my dad left, Madame Pomfrey poured so many potions into me that I'm lucky to be awake. I think I freaked her out and she's not taking any chances." Harry rubbed at his eyes, wishing he had his glasses back. He held his arm out to look at the bracelet causing him so much pain. There was no beginning to it, nor any end.

Just then, Madame Pomfrey came bustling in with another vial of potion in her hand, "Oh, I didn't know you had company, Mr. Potter. If Ms. Weasley is upsetting you, I can ask her to leave?"

Harry and Ginny both tried to hide their smiles at the medi-witch's nervousness.

"No, I'm glad Ginny's here. She calms me," he added to make sure his girlfriend wasn't kicked out.

"Very well then," Poppy said, handing him the vial that looked and smelled like another calming draught to Harry.

He placed the vial on the nightstand, "I'll take it in just a bit. "

Poppy shook her head but feared upsetting the teen. She gave them a long look before heading back into her office.

Harry took hold of Ginny's hand, "I'm leaving soon. Severus doesn't want me around any magic while I've got these on." He raised his wrists, cringing at the feel of his magic being drained.

"Do they hurt?" Ginny asked, pointing to the bracelets, "Does it hurt to wear them?"

"Yeah." Harry shifted in his bed to sit up a bit more. "They hurt most when I get angry. I guess that's when Voldemort's magic is most potent."

"I'll try not to get you angry then."

Harry leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. The deep crack on the ceiling brought back unsettling thoughts, "I told my dad that I wished it would have been him that died instead of, Sirius."

"Oh, Harry, no."

"I shouldn't have said it, but I was just so 'effing angry! I didn't want anyone to die for me, most especially not, Sirius." Harry pulled his wrists to his chest as the bands began to pull magic from him. He winced when Ginny tried to hold his hand.

She pulled her hand back, "Try not to think about it, try not to get mad. Just think about flying or that time we spent cuddling in the Room of Requirement."

Harry did as she said, immediately feeling the pressure ease up. When most all the pain was gone, he reached his hand out and took hold of Ginny's hand.

"What's it like out there?" Harry asked, looking towards the closed infirmary door. "What're they saying about me in the newspaper?"

"Oh, erm, … I guess you'll find out soon enough anyway. Mostly they're just claiming you're like the next Merlin. Most all the newspapers are talking about how your dad brought you back to life. There's been hundreds of people camped outside the gates of the school, just waiting to get a glimpse of you. Oh and ….," Ginny hesitated revealing the next part.

"What? Just say it, Gin."

"Well, there's a reward being offered for any pictures the students of the school might be able to take of you or your dad. I guess they want proof that you're really alive or something. Mc Gonagall confiscated everyone's cameras and threatened expulsion if anyone bothered you guys."

Harry frowned, "Great, just what I need."

"Oh, there's one more thing you should know … some of the students felt the tremors when you got angry. Some people even saw the windows blowout of the infirmary. There might be a few rumors going around about how powerful you are now."

"Hah," Harry snorted, "With these bracelets on, I can't even cast a spell strong enough to cast a lumos!"

Ginny moved to the bed, sitting next to her boyfriend, "Who needs a lumos anyway? I rather like sitting in a dark room with you."

Harry pulled her back so she was stretched out beside him on the narrow bed. Their faces were mere inches apart, "Kiss me," Harry said, as he leaned his face closer to Ginny's.

Ginny pressed her lips to Harry's, enjoying the mellow mood her boyfriend seemed to be in. She wrapped her arms around him as she opened her mouth.

Madame Pomfrey let out a sharp gasp, "That will be enough. Out with you, young lady."

Ginny sat up quickly, "Oops, sorry, Madame Pomfrey."

"Ms. Weasley, I am quite certain your mother would not approve of your behavior," Poppy refrained from saying anything to Harry, reluctant to anger the teen without having Severus or Albus in the room.

Ginny exhaled noisily as she got out of the bed, "Yes,." She looked back at Harry, "Write me, okay? Maybe I can even visit?"

"Yeah, I'll ask," Harry said, pulling the covers up as a chill washed over him.

"Mr. Potter should get as much rest as he can before leaving," the medi-witch picked up the vial of potion from the nightstand.

Harry rolled his eyes at Ginny but took the potion.

Ginny gave him a quick kiss, whispering in his ear, "Talk to your dad about what you said to him. You'll feel better once you tell him you didn't mean it. Any good parent would have done just the same if it meant saving their child."

A feeling of warmth washed over Harry and he wondered if it was caused by the potion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	56. Chapter 56 Promises

-156 - Promises

Harry knew he was in the throes of a nightmare but he couldn't find a way to wake himself up. He kept telling himself that he shouldn't panic; he was just caught up in one of those weird dreams that rendered you helpless, unable to move. He was being chased by that dreadful spider from Voldemort's lair. No matter which way he turned he couldn't find a way to escape. When he finally gave up and turned to face the spider, he was finally able to move and wake himself up.

He took in a sudden breath as his eyes flew wide open. He was covered in sweat from head to toe and he could barely manage to catch his breath. He was relieved to see everything in the infirmary was quite. He looked to his side and saw that his dad had returned from the ministry and had fallen asleep in a chair next to the bed.

Severus looked to be caught up in his own nightmare as he frowned deeply in his sleep.

Harry immediately took notice of his dad's bloody, raw knuckles. He wondered who had been at the other end of that beating.

He was momentarily startled when he looked up and saw his dad looking back at him.

"Are you in pain?" Severus asked, leaning forward to place a hand on Harry's forehead when he saw how clammy his son appeared. He pulled his hand back when Harry twisted out of his reach.

They looked each other in the eye for a moment before Severus stood up and reached for a vial on the nightstand.

"Don't bother," Harry said, "I'm tired of feeling so drugged up. I don't like feeling that way."

Severus was relieved that Harry was at least talking to him. He placed the vial in his pocket, "Perhaps it is for the best, since we will be leaving shortly. In any case, I would like you to take a potion to help with the pain you must be feeling."

"Will it make me tired?"

"Not this one," Severus said, rummaging through the potions on the nightstand once more, until he found the correct vial. He held it out, studying the boy to see just how much pain he was trying to hide.

Harry reached out a shaking hand, "When are we leaving? I'd like to shower first."

"As soon as you are ready. I've already had the elves bring a change of clothes up for you."

Harry studied his dad's bloody knuckles once more, "Who'd you beat up?"

Severus immediately crossed his arms, hiding his hands in the folds of his sleeves. He berated himself for forgetting to heal his hands and clean up a bit.

"That is not your concern," Severus rebuked. Then wanting to change the subject, he asked, "Shall I help you to the shower?"

Harry ignored the extended hand and struggled to sit up on his own. He wondered how he was supposed to make it all the way to the train station in his weakened condition.

Severus grasped the boy's arm, tightening his hold when the teen tried to shake him off.

"Don't fight me, Harry. I can not risk having you injure yourself."

Harry resented the fact that he needed so much help but he grasped his dad's arm since his legs did feel unsteady.

Severus held tightly as they slowly made their way to the bathroom. Once inside, he turned on the shower, "I promised, Madame Pomfrey that I would not leave you unattended."

Harry held onto the counter, "I want to be alone."

Severus did not want to risk upsetting the teen, especially since there was so little time left before the train departed. He left Harry with a curt nod and a warning, "Call Madame Pomfrey, should you feel unsteady."

Harry waited until his dad was gone before he began to undress. He was shocked to see how pale his skin was. He stood in front of the full length mirror, mortified at how sickly and weak he looked. His pale skin reminded him of the pictures he had seen of Vampires. in a dark arts book back at Grimmauld Place. He ran a hand down his chest, thinking how repulsed Ginny would be if she could see him now.

Looking in the mirror reminded him of his mum being trapped in the Mirror of Erised. He reached a hand out and placed it flat against the cool mirror. His mum had looked so young, like she must have looked at the time of her death. He had so few memories of her that even this memory would be a cherished one, even if it was a terribly sad one.

Overcome with grief, Harry leaned his forehead against the cool surface, "I'm so sorry, Mum." He'd lost so much to get to this point. He'd lost almost everything that mattered. He tried not to wallow in self pity but it was hard not to feel so exploited. The people closest to him had paid heavy price.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Severus rechecked his satchel filled with the potions his son would require while they were away. He added a few more vials of Dreamless sleep, before closing and then storing the satchel. He held his hands out in front of him to inspect his handiwork. There were no signs of bruising or redness left on his knuckles. After a quick gaze at his reflection in the bedroom mirror, he grabbed up his trunk and cloak before heading into the floo.

He was surprised to find Harry ready and sitting on his infirmary bed. The boy looked sickly and weak, his skin so pale you could see his veins. Worse yet, the boy looked defeated, with head hung and an overwhelming sadness to him.

Severus sighed, Merlin, his heart ached for the teen. He stepped closer, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Harry shrugged the hand off his shoulder and sat up straighter on the bed, "It's time to leave then?"

"I've brought your heavy cloak, the one lined with fur," Severus replied, waiting for the boy to stand before throwing the garment over the boy's shoulders. He closed the silver clasp on the front, then looked into the teen's eyes. He was startled to see such tremendous grief in the boy's eyes. "I promise you, son, things will get better."

Harry held his hands up, exposing the bracelets, "If I swear to you that I'll be good, could you please take these off of me? I promise I won't get angry or do anything bad," he pleaded.

"Harry, it is not as simple as that. I would like nothing more than to remove these," Severus benevolently answered as he took hold of both the boy's hands. "It would not be wise to take such chances."

Harry ripped his hands away from his dad, pulling them within his cloak as they began to ache. He stepped around Severus with a huff of irritation, "I knew you wouldn't help me. I knew you wouldn't understand how miserable they make me feel!"

"I regret …," Severus began to say before Harry rudely cut him off.

"Just save it! I don't need to hear it!"

"Depending on how cooperative you are on the train," Severus continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "I will remove the bracelets once we reach the safe-house, but only for a short period. They are siphoning Voldemort's magic from your own. You should be quite grateful that we were able to obtain such rare artifacts," Severus admonished.

"Oh sure, I'm just jumping with fucking joy," Harry shot back in a most cynical tone.

"Harry," Severus cautioned in a warning tone, "Behave yourself. This sort of behavior will not earn you time without the bracelets."

Harry frowned deeply but kept his mouth shut since he really did want to get the dreaded bracelets off.

He followed his dad out the infirmary doors. The staircases must have been spelled to remain still, for which he was most grateful. By the time they were on the last staircase, he was winded and his bones were aching. Again, he wondered how he would make it all the way down to the train station.

Once they were almost at the main doors he saw the assembly waiting for them. Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Shacklebolt. He tried not to feel too disappointed that Remus had yet to make an appearance. He couldn't blame Remus for being too angry to come visit him after what he had done to the man's best friend.

He kept his gaze pointed at his shoes and his hands under his cloak, as he was grabbed up into a fierce hug by Mrs. Weasley. Everyone took turns coming up and hugging him, offering words of encouragement and praise for a job well done. Just when he didn't think he could stand to be the center of such concern, his dad stepped forward and put an abrupt end to all the fussing.

"Come, Harry. We haven't much time to get to the train station."

Harry was relieved when his dad grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Dumbledore's firm embrace. He was still bothered by being manipulated for so many years without a care being given to his well being. His long lonely hours spent recovering in the infirmary had been filled with thoughts of '_what could have been'_, if only the headmaster had seen fit to check on him. He knew he needed to get his anger for the old man under control but it would take time.

He looked up, just before stepping out the heavy doors, to see such worry amongst all the adults. He wished he hadn't seen the tears in Ms. Weasley's eyes.

They walked out of the courtyard and towards the bridge. Just as they were passing under a lantern, Severus pointed up towards the Astronomy Tower, "Look up there, Harry."

Harry looked up, "What the eff are they doing?!" The Astronomy Tower had a large banner with the words," We Love You, Harry!" There were at least fifty students up there dancing and having great fun.

The distinct voice of Ginny could be heard floating down from the tower, "I'll miss you, my heart throb!"

Harry smiled. He threw a fist up in the air causing the group to shout even louder. He couldn't help but to feel a pang of jealousy that he wasn't up there with them.

"Your friends are truly dedicated to you," Severus said, as another round of streamers rained over the edge of the Astronomy Tower.

"Yeah. They sound like they're having fun," Harry replied, having a hard time hiding how envious he was feeling.

Severus looked into his son's face, "It is almost over. One day you will feel just as carefree."

Harry snorted in response. He had never felt like a normal teenager and he doubted he ever would have that luxury.

"Do not doubt my words, Harry," Severus assured, "It is my one and only objective."

"Well, good luck with that," said Harry with cynicism. He shook his head as if the very idea was ludicrous.

They walked over the bridge in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. They stopped walking when they came to the downward slope of the icy hill leading to the gates.

"Do you feel strong enough to walk? I could carry you," Severus offered, alarmed at Harry's shaky stance.

Harry's pride was the only thing holding him back from taking up his dad's offer. He shook his head and kept walking. He stumbled twice but was caught by his dad's strong hands both times.

When they finally neared the gates, Severus pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak, "I am not certain how your cloak will react with the bracelets. Hold onto my arm, should you require assistance. You only need to wear it until we pass the people camping out at the gates. I will use an invisibility charm on myself."

The moment the cloak was thrown over Harry's shoulders, he felt a sharp pain pulsing through the bracelets. He had never thought the cloak had dark magic in it but apparently there was a great deal mixed in with the powerful fabric.

He winced in pain and was grateful his dad couldn't see him like this.

Even at this late hour, there were a great number of people still camped out at the gates. He wondered what they were waiting for. The atmosphere was jovial, with many wizards and witches celebrating. Magical steamers and balloons were decorating the surrounding trees.

Harry barely made it through the throng of people without collapsing in pain. The moment they turned the corner and were out of eyesight, he threw the cloak off and fell to his knees. A second later his dad threw of his invisibility charm and knelt beside him.

Harry sat back on his heels as he pulled his wrists to his chest, "Get that cloak away from me!"

Severus snatched up the cloak and stuck it in his satchel. As soon as the satchel was closed, he could see the pain begin to ebb away from his son, "Better?"

Harry breathed in deeply, concentrating on the icy cold air as it burned his lungs. He rolled to the ground and onto his back. "I just need a minute," he said, noting the bright stars out and having a deep urge to fly once again.

Severus sat down in the snow next to his son. He knew another offer to carry the boy would be refused. He could see the boy staring up at the stars with tears in his eyes. It bothered him greatly to see such grief in the young man.

"I'll probably never get to fly again," Harry whispered.

"I believe I promised you that you _would_ fly again," Severus stated, as he looked up into the clear night sky.

"You make a lot of promises," Harry retorted, rolling onto his stomach and pushing up to stand.

"And I intend to keep each one of them."

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the train station. When they neared the station, Severus pulled his hood up fully, successfully concealing his face. He saw that Harry had done the same. As long as they kept their hoods up, they should be able to avoid recognition.

They were shocked to see so many people boarding the midnight train. The platform had an air of celebration, with banners hanging and streamers strewn about the ground. A giant banner hung across the ticket booth reading; "Long Live, Harry Potter!" A magical picture of Harry was draped across the far wall. In the picture, Harry was waving as he flew by on his broom.

Severus had been so out of touch with the Wizarding World in this past week, which he didn't even know there was a celebration taking place in Hogsmead this evening.

"What is all this?" Harry asked, as he picked up a paper hat off of the floor. There was a picture of himself on the front of the hat and bright red letters, reading; "Harry Potter Day!" written across the front. He dropped the hat and stepped on it with the heel of his boot. "You could have warned me!" he grumbled to his father.

"I was unaware," Severus retorted, starting to get annoyed with the boy's disagreeable tone.

He inhospitably pulled Harry onto the train, hoping that no one had noticed the boy-hero.

Severus stopped a conductor as the man walked near, "We are in need of a private passenger car."

The conductor laughed, "I'm sorry sir, but we are packed full this evening, with the big celebration and all. However, I did see a few spaces open towards the back of the train."

Severus pushed his hood back causing the conductor to gasp out loud. The conductor immediately looked towards Harry.

"But-but- you're …" the conductor pointed to Harry.

Severus grabbed hold of Harry's arm and pulled him past the gob smacked older man. Several people gasped when they walked by. The conductor had been right; the very last compartment had two spots open. Severus slid the door open and stepped back to let Harry pass him.

There were two people already seated on one of the benches. Harry sat down on the empty bench, facing a preteen girl. The girl had blond short hair and was holding a flashing pom-pom with a picture of him on the side. She had a lap full of empty chocolate frog wrappers.

Harry slid his hood back and unclasped his cloak. The girl squeaked out loud, while looking from her pom-pom, then back to Harry, again and again.

"You're, Harry Potter!" the girl said with excitement.

"Last I checked," Harry said, giving her a small smile.

The mother shushed the girl and pulled her closer.

Severus didn't even acknowledge the woman or her child as he sat next to Harry. He studied Harry's weakened state before reaching into his cloak for a potion.

"Harry, this will help with the pain," Severus held out a small vial of purple potion. "It will make you drowsy but we have a long ride ahead tonight."

Harry barely managed to get the potion into his mouth, since his hands were shaking so much. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes as the pain began to become more manageable with the help of the potion.

Severus kept his eyes on his son until he was interrupted by the woman sitting across from him.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," the woman whispered out in an angry tone, "That boy needs to be in hospital, not out celebrating!"

"You know not of what you speak, Madame," came Severus' curt reply.

"I know enough!" the woman shot back, unfolding a newspaper and pointing at a picture of the destruction left behind at Voldemort's stronghold. "I know a real father would never have sent a boy into such a perilous situation! Even if you did manage to bring him back to life."

"Mum!" the girl complained with embarrassment.

Harry opened his eyes and glared at the woman. His hands balled up into fists.

Severus could see how this was upsetting his son. He placed a hand on Harry's arm to calm the teen. The last thing they needed was for Harry's dark magic to unravel in this small compartment.

"I'm sure James Potter would have never made his son face that beast!" the woman admonished. "I suppose an ex-Death Eater doesn't have those same paternal instincts."

Harry felt his anger rise, the bracelets burned against his wrists. He felt a sudden need to release some of his rage.

Her words had struck a nerve in Severus. He had often wondered what James would have done. He felt Harry shift and saw the boy's finger point in the direction of the woman.

The woman yelped as she grabbed her arm and began to rub it.

"Mum, what happened?" The girl asked with alarm.

"Oh Merlin, it's just my arthritis acting up again," the woman replied as she continued to rub on her arm.

Severus knew better. He saw the small smirk on his son's face and had no doubts as to why the woman had a pain in her arm. He wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders, "I believe a nap is in order."

Harry let his dad pull him closer, and even leaned his head against his dad's side. His father draped his cloak over him and kept an arm over his shoulder.

When the woman looked as if she might start in once again, Severus brusquely responded, "My son requires rest. I'll ask that you allow him that small luxury."

The woman took in the scene before her, wondering if she might have been too hasty in her judgment of the ex-death eater. Obviously the boy was being cared for.

The movement of the train chugging along the tracks put Harry into a peaceful slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXX


	57. Chapter 57 The End

-157 -

When next Harry awoke, they were alone in the train compartment. He was now stretched out on the bench with his head resting on his dad's lap. Part of him wanted to move away since he still felt a heavy dose of betrayal towards the man. The other part of him felt so damaged, like too many awful things had happened to him. He still felt broken, as if the smallest thing would shatter him completely. He was ashamed to admit to himself, that a sixteen year old could still need so much support.

"You are awake," came the deep voice of his father. Harry felt a cool hand press against his forehead.

"Your fever is gone," Severus said, as he ran a finger over the flattened scar.

"I didn't know I had one," Harry struggled to sit up.

"Just a small one, but any fever is cause for concern. No doubt this one was brought about by your need to exact retribution against that obtuse woman," Severus admonished.

Harry chose to ignore his dad's reprimand, since the lady clearly deserved what she got. Instead, he looked out the window and was surprised to see the sun just peaking over the horizon.

"Exactly _where_ are we going, Severus?"

Severus looked up from the satchel he had been rifling through when he heard the difficult edge to his son's tone of voice. He knew he had to remain patient with the boy.

"We should be arriving shortly. The walk from the train station should not take long."

"I just hope Hedwig is able to find me," Harry said, with true concern. He didn't like being so far away from his companion.

"I'm quite certain your owl would find you no matter where you traveled to."

Severus could see Harry's shoulder's relax a bit. He handed him a vial of potion along with a greenish colored muffin.

Harry smirked at the sight of the muffin, "So now you're baking muffins?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "That muffin is filled with enough nutrients and vitamins to fulfill a full day's requirement. Your elf friend, Dobby, baked a few for the trip, without using any magic to bake them. Regrettably, we will be required to cook devoid of magic until those bracelets come off." He nodded towards the silver bands at Harry's wrists.

Harry chose not to respond, considering that he had only ever cooked that way. Instead he took a bite, "Not bad," he declared, finishing off the whole thing in two more bites, followed by a swig of the potion.

He leaned back against the seat, thinking that the throbbing pain from the bracelets was a bit less intense. He held his wrists up, "You said you'd take these off when we got here, remember?"

""I recall stating that I would remove the bracelets if you behaved yourself. That has clearly not been the case."

"That old witch deserved what she got! People should learn to keep their big mouths shut when they don't know what they're talking about."

"As touched as I am for your assistance," Severus declared with sarcasm, "I'll not have you hexing every half-wit who sees fit to critique my parenting skills." He reached out and guided Harry's face up until they were looking eye to eye. "I expect better from you, Mr. Potter."

It was at that moment that the conductor stepped into the compartment. Apparently he had only heard the last part of the conversation since the conductor boldly stated,

"Merlin's beard man, Hasn't the boy done enough! What more do you expect from the lad?"

Harry pulled out of his dad's reach, smirking at the reprimand his dad had just received on his behalf.

Severus stood up as he reined in his irritation, "State your business."

"I just came in here to tell you that we will be arriving at your stop in five minutes," the conductor said, with a newfound sense of alarm, now that he was looking _up_ at the sinister looking wizard. "That's all I wanted to say, sir."

"You've said it. You may leave now."

The conductor gave a sort of nervous bow, before scurrying backwards out the door.

"You didn't have to scare the pants off that guy," Harry accused, in a petulant tone.

"Shut up and get your cloak on," Severus snapped, tired of the boy's impertinent attitude.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk to the hidden cabin was not very long but it was quite treacherous, causing them to stop several times for Harry to catch his breath. The hills were covered in dense brush, canopied by giant trees up a steep mountain. The small town they had passed through was clearly Muggle, with only a few small shops and one grocery store. They hadn't passed a single soul so early in the morning, which Severus was grateful for since using the invisibility cloak was out of the question.

The cabin was obscured by a thick grove of trees, with a small clearing in front and behind the dwelling. Harry was shocked at how rustic and small the place appeared from the outside. It was a far cry from Snape Manor.

"Wait out here while I check the cabin," Severus stated before unlocking the wooden door with a rusty old key. He stepped into the dimly lit room, noticing with irritation, that his son was right behind him.

"I thought I told you to wait outside?"

"What if someone was in here?" Harry said, pocketing his wand. He heard his father mutter something that sounded an awful lot like 'foolish Gryffindor.'

The cabin consisted of one open room, which included a kitchen and a living room with a small fireplace. There was also a tiny bathroom and two small bedrooms, all sparsely furnished with plain furniture.

Once he stepped into the smaller bedroom he saw something scurry across the ceiling. With a flash of alarm, he noticed the many cobwebs and spiders crawling about the ceiling. There were several black spiders crawling directly over his head along the wooden beams. He couldn't help but to be reminded of Voldemort's strong-hold. Panic swept through him, causing him to step back out of the room, until he was practically standing outside the front door.

"Harry, what is it?" Severus asked at the look of terror on his son's face.

Harry berated himself for being so ridiculous, "It's-it's nothing. I-I guess I just wasn't expecting to see so many spiders. It's stupid, I know."

"No, it is not stupid," Severus said, coming to stand next to the boy. "It is most understandable, under the circumstances."

Harry looked down at his shaking hands, "It's stupid. This is ridiculous… I grew up in a cupboard with loads of spiders crawling all over me. I don't know why …"

"I believe you know exactly _why_," Severus gently but firmly stated, wanting Harry to come to terms with all that had happened to him, "It should come as no surprise that you would have a reaction after what you have been through."

Harry turned around in embarrassment and walked out the front door. He sat down on an old tree stump. The irony of the situation suddenly became apparent. He started to laugh, his laugh became higher pitched, and he wondered if he was going mad. He certainly sounded mad to his own ears. He didn't stop laughing until his dad knelt before him and grabbed hold of his arms.

"I think I'm losing it," Harry said as everything became much less funny and much more real, "I've gone mental," he said, burying his head in his hands, even as Severus continued to hold his arms.

"You are NOT going mental, Harry," Severus adamantly stated, shaking the boy's arms until they were looking eye to eye once more. "You will be back to your old self before you know it."

Harry pulled his arms out of Severus' grasp. His hands fisting up once more, "No, you're wrong about that! I'll never be back to my _old self_. Too much has happened, I've lost too much! You made sure I'd never be happy again when you took Sirius from me!" He knew it wasn't fair to say such things to Severus but he wanted to hurt him as much as he was hurting.

"I did what I had to, to keep you alive," Severus whispered, sounding regretful.

"I wish I'd never faced that arsehole, snake faced, bastard! At least then, Sirius would still be alive," Harry snapped.

"Perhaps the words spoken by the lady on the train were not so far from the truth? I've spent hours debating with myself on how your own father would have dealt with this situation. I doubt he would have had you face Voldemort alone. I should have been with you," Severus said in a tired voice.

"My dad sure as hell wouldn't have killed my godfather!" Harry yelled. "You didn't just take Sirius from me; you also made sure Remus wouldn't be able to stand the sight of me! Shit, and I can't really blame him either."

Severus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "That is not true. Lupin cares deeply for you, Harry."

"Oh yeah? Well, if he cares so much for me, then where the hell has he been all this time!?" Harry stood up and tried to push past Severus, but was stopped when his dad wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him back. His back was up against his dad's chest as he was held firmly in place. He could feel his dad's strong heartbeat against his back.

Harry let his dad hold him, once again realizing how much he needed the man's support. The twisting in his heart made it hard to breathe. He felt so torn between getting the help he needed and betraying his godfather by depending on the man who had killed him.

Thinking of Sirius made him want to scream. He was so furious that his godfather had been taken from him again. His wrists throbbed with the dark magic pulsing through him as his anger started to build.

He abruptly turned around and pushed his dad back. He held his wrists up, "If my dad _had_ been here, he sure as hell wouldn't have tortured me with these **bloody bracelets**! Take them off_!_"

"Harry," Severus implored, refusing to give in to his son's pleas.

The far off sound of an owl's hoot forced Harry to swallow the sharp words he was ready to shout. He looked up through the canopy of trees to see a small white dot coming closer. He held his arm up as Hedwig broke through the trees.

The white bird fluttered down to her master's arm with a loud hoot.

Harry scratched the top of her head, relieved to see her.

"What do you got there, girl?"

The bird held her leg out as Harry pulled the leather strap holding the small scroll attached to it.

Harry recognized the writing immediately. "It's from Remus," he whispered. Without waiting he spread open the scroll and read the short missive.

_Harry,_

_Use your mirror at noon today. I've much to tell you._

_Remus_

"Bloody hell! I didn't bring the mirror," Harry said with alarm.

"But I did," Severus pulled the mirror from his robe pocket. "Lupin thought it might be useful whilst we are away from the castle."

Harry walked over and took hold of the mirror. When he looked up and saw how truly exhausted his dad appeared to be, he felt a stab of guilt for all that he had said.

After a long moment he finally said, "I'm sorry."

Severus smoothed down the front of his robe and stood up straighter, "Your feelings are valid. I do not want, nor do I expect you to apologize."

"Still, I'm sorry I said that stuff… I didn't really mean it," Harry said, feeling miserable. When his dad looked away, he quietly said, "Uh, it's almost noon. I think I'll go inside."

He walked into his bedroom, forcing himself to face his fear of spiders as a form of self punishment for having behaved so badly. He set Hedwig on the bedpost, and then placed the mirror on the desk.

The black spiders had made several webs throughout the bedroom, the largest being directly over his bed. Standing up on his bed, he captured the biggest spider by cupping it in his hands. He sat down on the bed to come to terms with his fears.

The spider tried to scurry away but he pinched its black spindly leg between two fingers to hold it in place. His heart constricted with a mixture of fear and sadness for all that he'd been through and lost. His anger toward Voldemort spiked as he thought of his mother trapped in the mirror.

The spider bit him, causing him to lose his grip on its leg. The creature dropped down onto his lap and quickly darted away. He lunged for it as it ran across his bed. A flurry of white wings stopped him as Hedwig swooped down from the bedpost to catch the spider.

The white owl crunched her meal in her beak, looking as if she were proud of her accomplishment. Once the owl finished her treat, her eyes darted to the other savory morsels scurrying about the room. It wasn't long before Harry felt the spiders no longer posed a threat.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus took hold of the small mirror at precisely twelve noon. When he first saw the face of Harry, he was shocked at how pale and sickly the teen appeared to be, even after hearing all that the teen had suffered through. The dark circles and almost translucent complexion of the teen reminded him of a vampire's appearance. He pushed those thoughts aside when he thought of how close they had come to losing the boy.

"Harry, it is so good to see you."

Harry swallowed back a lump in his throat, guilt almost consuming him upon seeing the last surviving Marauder, "Remus," he managed to say in a thick voice.

"How're you feeling," Remus asked.

Harry shook his head, as his throat swelled with emotion, "I'm so sorry, Remus! Merlin, I would never have wanted this! If I had known, I never would have let Sirius do this…"

Remus shushed him, rubbing at his own eyes, "Oh, Harry, don't ever think that way. Sirius, _wanted_ to do this for you. He died with a smile on his face; he died happy for having saved you. It was _meant _to be this way..."

Harry interrupted, "How can you say that? Sirius had just come back; he hadn't even had a chance to live again."

"Harry, listen to me, Sirius, came back to save you!"

Harry shook his head, thinking that Remus was just saying that to make him feel better, "Remus, no, don't say that."

In an overexcited voice, Remus replied, "But, Harry, it is true! Albus performed a spell to help take the confusion from Sirius' mind before he gave up his soul. Oh, Harry, I wish you could have seen Padfoot! He was back to his old self, the way he used to be before he went to Azkaban. If you had only known him back then … he was so clever, so very sharp of wit and tongue."

"I wish I could have seen him like that," Harry said, with true regret for losing someone so dear to him.

"Albus' spell helped his mind to heal so they could enact the final spell. His mind cleared and for a few precious moments he remembered what had happened to him when he had crossed behind the veil. Harry, he remembered a conversation he had had with your mum!"

"My mum!?" Harry repeated in disbelief. His heart twisting further until his chest felt heavy.

"Yes, he remembered a conversation he had with your mum from behind the veil. He said that Lily knew you would need him to save you. He took the only chance he was ever given to come back through the veil when Voldemort opened that portal upon his death."

Harry could hardly comprehend all that he was being told. How had his mum known that Voldemort would manage to come back? Had she always known about the horcrux? His thoughts were brought back to the mirror when Remus spoke again.

"Harry, I was so reluctant to believe that you and Severus had just suddenly formed this deep bond but then Sirius remembered your mum telling him that she had sent a powerful dream charm to both you and Severus. Your mum was brilliant at Charms, so very brilliant!"

"That's true, Remus. Both Severus and I remember having odd dreams," Harry replied.

"Yes," Remus replied, with enthusiasm, "The dream charm she sent was filled with her own love. She gave that love to both you and Severus so you would have a parent's true love for their child. Part of that love that Severus demonstrates is coming from your mum, Harry!" By this point both Harry and Remus were in tears again.

All those lonely years of praying for a parent had actually come true. Harry covered his eyes as he wept. He knew the way he felt for Severus had been powerful but he had no idea it was part of his mother's feelings too.

Once he had pulled himself together, he said, "Yeah, I know it's true. I could never figure out how Severus changed his attitude towards me so quickly but I guess I was so desperate that I didn't question it."

Remus' face looked pained over hearing this. "I'm so sorry. Harry. I should have been there for you."

Harry shook his head, "No, it wasn't your fault. I didn't exactly tell anyone how I was treated at the Dursley's."

"I am glad you have a father to watch over you now. Severus is an excellent father. You should probably know… Severus tried to convince us that it should have been him to give up his life. He insisted that you would never forgive him for taking Sirius from you."

Remus studied the guilty and pained look on Harry's face before he asked, "Harry, you haven't accused him of any wrong doing, have you?"

Harry grimaced, "I haven't exactly been grateful. I think I owe him an apology."

"In the very least," Remus agreed, "I've never seen a man so torn apart, Harry. Severus was so very worried over your reaction to losing, Sirius."

"I'm such a bloody prat!" Harry exclaimed, "I've been treating him as if he murdered, Sirius." Saying it out loud made him feel worse. His guilt was overwhelming.

"Don't beat yourself up, Harry. I am positive, Severus, will forgive you. Perhaps you should rectify that situation?"

"Yeah, I guess I should," Harry replied. "Thanks for talking to me, Remus. It means a lot to me to hear from you. I was kinda worried you'd be mad."

Remus shook his head, "No, I am not mad. I would have been here sooner but I wanted to take part in rounding up the last of the Death Eaters. We got most everyone."

"That's a relief," Harry said.

"It's over, Harry. You've got everything you need now to live a happy, normal life."

Harry closed his eyes, "I can't imagine it."

"Sirius loved you very much, Harry. He wanted you to promise me that you would be happy. You'd be fulfilling all of our wishes if you could manage to do so."

"I'll promise to try," Harry said with sincerity.

"Oh, just one more thing," Remus said with a Machiavellian like grin, "Sirius, said that he left you something. He wouldn't say what it was and he didn't give me anything to give to you, but he did say it would irritate the hell out of Severus."

"I wonder what it could be?" Harry said, knowing how mischievous his godfather was.

"Call me if you need me, Harry," then he added, "Anytime, day or night."

"Bye, Remus. It was so good to hear from you."

Harry placed the mirror in his back pocket, just in case Remus wanted to talk with him again. He felt a sense of relief. His relief stemmed from both knowing that Remus wasn't angry at him, to knowing that Sirius had come back here with the express purpose of saving him. He stood up and paced around to the other side of his bed as he thought about his dad.

Quickly, making up his mind before he thought more about it, he walked purposely out the bedroom door to go find his dad.

As soon as he opened the front door he saw that Severus had his back to the house with his head bent down, as if in deep thought. Harry walked up behind him and put an arm around his shoulder.

Severus was startled by the embrace. He quickly turned around and was caught up in a fierce hug. He held his son in his arms as relief flooded through him. They didn't speak for several minutes. .

"Sorry," Harry managed to say, as he pulled himself together. "I'm so sorry, dad."

"Harry, you've nothing to be sorry for. I am the one who is truly sorry for not being the father you deserve," Severus stepped back and rubbed at his neck.

"Remus, told me everything, dad," Harry said, stepping closer to his dad. "He told me how you wanted to take Sirius' place."

Severus frowned deeply upon hearing this. He thought he had made it perfectly clear that no one was to speak of this. He looked away when he saw the unrestrained look of admiration on his son's face.

"It is no matter, it did not come to pass," Severus said, waving a hand in dismissal.

Harry put a hand on his dad's shoulder, "It means _everything_ that you even tried. I wouldn't have wanted it to happen. You're my dad, I still need you."

Severus gave his son a brusque hug. "Enough said," he said harshly before stepping back.

Harry smiled, but didn't say anything further about all that he had been told. He rubbed at his swollen eyes again, realizing how at peace he suddenly felt. His wrists didn't even bother him. It felt like the weight of the world had been removed from his shoulders. He yawned as he rubbed his face.

Severus could see how tired and emotionally wrought out his son appeared to be. He motioned to the house with his head, "You are not fully recovered. I must insist that you take a nap."

Harry smiled, knowing that part of his dad's concern was put there by his mum. He followed his dad into the house, not even resisting when his dad turned the covers down on the bed for him, or when his dad spelled the bedroom clear of the remaining spiders, much to Hedwig's displeasure.

Harry placed the mirror on the nightstand then drank the potions handed to him. He got into bed, laying on his stomach in pure exhaustion. He felt a hand rest on his back momentarily before he heard his dad close the bedroom door. It wasn't long before Harry fell into a very trouble free sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Harry awoke from his nap, the sun was dipping into evening. He rolled onto his side and stared at the mirror on his nightstand. He sat up and stretched, noting the delicious smell of pizza wafting through his room.

He couldn't imagine where his father had managed to find a pizza pallor out in the middle of nowhere? They certainly hadn't passed by one when they walked through the tiny town. Overcome with curiosity and a fair bit of hunger, he opened his bedroom door.

The sight that met him was beyond hilarious, his dad had out several cauldrons, all bubbling with some sort of red sauce or yellow cheese. But most amazing was the man himself! Severus' black robes and dark hair were covered in white flour and dough!

Harry laughed out loud at the outlandish sight before him.

Severus looked up and grimaced. Merlin forbid, he had planned on having this mess cleaned up before Harry awoke. He couldn't stop the smile that broke out across his face when he saw the amusement in his son's face. He actually laughed out loud when he caught sight of his own reflection in the long kitchen window.

He pointed to the perfectly round pizza on the kitchen counter and said, "You WILL eat that peculiar looking piece of food that I have spent the better part of the day cooking for you!"

Harry walked closer and peered down at the round pie, "I'm not sure how you managed it, but that is a perfect example of the most popular Muggle food ever invented! I can't wait to taste it!"

"Shall we?" Severus pointed to the table already set with plates and silverware, along with cold glasses of pumpkin juice.

"May I ask what possessed you to make a pizza?" Harry asked as he sliced the pizza with a kitchen knife.

"You did," Severus replied, dusting off his robes and hair, before taking his seat. "You asked for it when you were recovering in the infirmary." At Harry's confused look, he added, "You were not fully conscious at the time but you said you were hungry and that pizza sounded good to you. I had no idea it would be such a difficult brew."

Harry laughed again, "It's not so much a brew as it is a recipe. Don't tell me you tried to brew the whole thing instead of baking it?"

Severus frowned deeply, "I admit, it took a few tries before I realized that brewing the dough would not be such an ingenious idea." He couldn't help but to grin at Harry's amusement at his expense.

Harry took a big bite of the cheesy pizza. With a mouth still half full, he commented, "Wow, this is really good! It's even better then the pizza at Papa Guido's in Little Whinging."

"Well then, I have hit the pinnacle of my success," came Severus' sarcastic reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several weeks later, the cabin felt like a true home. Harry sat on his bed, almost sad to be leaving the peaceful dwelling. He rifled through the parchment and quills stuffed in his desk drawer until he found what he was looking for. He held the silver bracelets in his hand, reminded of all that they represented. It was still hard to believe that Voldemort no longer had a hold on any part of his life.

The magical silver bracelets had done their job, siphoning most all of Voldemort's dark magic from his own. The last bit that was left behind had been hard to control but his dad had helped him triumph over it. It had taken weeks of constant training, drills and dueling to make sure that the dark magic would not cause him to lose his control.

Harry grimaced, just thinking about all the drills his dad made him perform. At least now, he could feel confident that he wouldn't accidentally hex one of his friends or let the dark anger control him.

Even though his time at the cabin had been both physically and mentally painful at times, he still felt those other times he had spent with his dad, outweighed the bad times. They had taken long walks through the quiet forest, just talking about everything from girls to what the future held for both of them. Harry wasn't surprised that his dad had no plans at all to date at the present time. After all, anyone would be turned off of women once they had Narcissa Malfoy as a girlfriend.

He, on the other hand, was most definitely looking forward to seeing Ginny once again. They had been talking to each other through the mirror most everyday. Some of the things Ginny promised to do to him when he went back, brought a blush to his face just thinking about it.

Hermione had used the mirror at least a few times a week reminding him how much school work he was missing. She would assure him that she was keeping meticulous notes and then he would assure her that he would not be behind in any of his classes, due to the fact that he was living with Severus. His dad had made certain he was studying and had made a point of grading him harder to push him further.

Ron seemed as if he had changed. He was very careful in what and how he spoke to Harry about all that had happened. Perhaps he was just worried that Harry would snap, like he had the last time Sirius had died. It touched him deeply that his best friend would be so concerned.

Draco had even managed to use the mirror a few times, mostly just talking about Lavender. Apparently they were quite the item, even eating with one another at the Slytherin table. Harry wondered if Lucius was flipping over in his grave.

At that thought, he knelt down on the floor to stow the rare bracelets in his trunk. They clinked together, making a pure ringing sound, as he wrapped them in a scarf. He thought he would use a bit of his clout with the ministry and ask Fudge if he could keep the rare artifacts. They represented all that he had overcome.

As he continued stowing the last bit of his stuff, he came across his photo album. He lifted it out of the trunk unsure if he was emotionally strong enough to face his past. He took a deep breath before he flipped the album open to the page where both his parents were holding him when he was a baby. His heart twisted a bit, thinking about the lives they had never had a chance to live. What dreams did they have when that picture was taken? Did they have any idea that they wouldn't be around to see their baby grow up?

When his throat became tight with emotion he looked to the next picture. It was the newspaper picture of him giving his dad a hug.

He traced a finger over the moving picture, grateful beyond belief. He couldn't have asked for a better dad. Who else could understand all that he had been through? Who else could understand the horror that went along with Voldemort's powers or Uncle Vernon's fists? Who else could understood the night terrors he still had on occasion, and come sweeping into the bedroom to sit with him until he went back to sleep? Or the bouts of depression he still felt, although they were becoming fewer and far between. He was grateful for never having to explain his tear stained face or the need to sleep on the floor of his dad's small bedroom.

He closed the photo album and tucked it away on the bottom of his trunk. His hand touched upon the piece of broken mirror that had once been his last connection to Sirius. He held the broken glass in his open hand, wondering what that gift was that Remus had said Sirius had left for him? The mirror warmed up for a moment before a whoosh of power went through him!

He laughed out loud when a sudden thought popped into his mind. _No, it couldn't be, could it? _He dropped the piece of mirror into his trunk, before squeezing his eyes shut tight and concentrated with every last fiber in his body. A ripple of a powerful spell shot through his body, washing over every part of his being.

He felt his body begin to transform as he thought about the shape and feel of the animal. When he opened his eyes he could see much better but in a different way. His hearing and sense of smell was incredible.

He took a few tentative steps, trying to get used to walking on four legs. He jumped up on the bed, thrilled at how good his balance was now. His tail began to wag, causing his rear to sway side to side.

Just then he heard his dad call to him, "Harry, are you ready to leave? The train will be leaving within the hour." Severus opened his son's bedroom door, when the boy didn't answer. He was taken aback by the mangy black dog standing on his son's bed and he whipped out his wand.

"Harry!" Severus called in a worried voice as he scanned the bedroom. The mangy dog continued to stare at him, wagging its ridiculous tail.

"You there, get down, you mangy mutt!" Severus commanded.

Severus thought about hexing the dog but just then, it rolled over and laid on its back. He scowled at the abnormal behavior, and then froze as a sudden thought struck him.

"Harry James Potter, is that you!?"

The dog rolled over and jumped off the bed. It whined and barked as it wagged its tail in a frenzy of happiness.

"Merlin, preserve me," Severus groaned, in a most put upon voice. "He reached out and brushed the dog's paws from his clean black trousers, "You best be house broken, although, I wouldn't count on it considering whom you acquired this gift from."

The dog barked loudly before standing on its back legs and jumping in a circle. Severus couldn't hold his grin back when the dog rolled over at his feet. He knelt down on one knee and scratched the dog on its belly before abruptly pulling his hand back when he realized it really wasn't appropriate.

Harry took that moment to turn back into himself. He laughed so hard he had tears streaking down his face. "You should have seen your face …!"

Severus couldn't hold back his own laughter and sat down on the floor next to his son.

When they both settled down a bit, Severus said, "I suppose, Black and your father, are out there in the great beyond," Severus motioned with his hand through the air, "laughing harder then we are. Not only did I adopt a _Gryffindor_ of all things, but a mangy mutt as well!"

Harry leaned over and gave his dad a one armed hug, "Just look at the bright side…"

His dad's look of skepticism and raised eyebrow made him smile even bigger, "you'll only have to pay for one ticket on the train ride home."

**The End**

**_If you liked my story then please leave a review! _**

**_Would you like an epilogue of :_**

**_1. Harry and Snape return to Hogwarts OR_**

**_2. Summer at Snape Manor_**

**_Thanks for reading my little fic!_**


	58. Chapter 58 The Return

The late evening sun dropped behind the tall craggy mountains as the train continued on towards Hogsmeade. Harry shifted in his seat as his stomach flipped with nerves. The last time he'd been at school had not exactly been his shining moment.

The last time he'd been at Hogwart's he'd almost brought the place down, literally. It was hard to forget the deep dread he had felt as Voldemort's dark power had pushed through his magical core, leaving him feeling filthy with evil. If it wasn't for his dad, he knew he would never have made it through these past three months. He rubbed at his wrists as he remembered how awful it had felt to wear the magical bracelets.

"Are you in pain?" his father asked, putting his papers aside.

"I was just thinking about the magical bracelets. As much as I hated those bastards, I'm glad that I was able to use them. Having Voldemort's magic running through me was pretty nasty stuff." A moment later he added, "I just hope everyone isn't scared of me now."

Severus could tell that Harry was feeling nervous about returning to school. He was nervous too. The newspapers had been writing all sorts of false reports about Harry since his sudden disappearance after Voldemort's demise. The latest newspaper article had stated that Harry had turned into a squib and was now living with his abusive uncle again. He knew how humiliated Harry would be to have stories of his former abuse from his uncle published again. Hopefully his friends would have enough sense to keep those false newspaper articles away from Harry. He knew that Harry would be under intense scrutiny once they returned, which was something the boy truly despised. Any attention was most unwanted when it came to his son.

"It may take some time for the students to realize that you are just a normal teenager," Severus stated, knowing how much Harry yearned to be like everyone else.

He watched as Harry shook his head and leaned further into the corner of the train bench and window. The boy's mood seemed to change right before his eyes. He could hardly be sure if that was just the typical teenage mood swing or if a trace of the Dark Lord's tainted magic was still clinging to Harry's magical core. He would need to keep a close eye on his son in the following days. When they were back at the cabin, the mood swings didn't effect him very much since he would just ignore the difficult teenager the moment he began to act ill tempered.

The boy huffed out in frustration before stating,"Yup that's me, just an average high school bloke, who killed old Voldy ... TWICE ... and was left with his disgusting, filthy magic. Oh yes, and let's not forget my parting gift to the students of Hogwarts - I almost killed everyone when my new magic exploded! Yup, just a regular guy."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself," Severus stated, feeling less generous.

"How would you like it if everyone ran screaming when they saw you coming down a dark hallway?" Harry asked in a petulant tone.

"I like it just fine," Severus said with a smirk, "It suits me well."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, I forgot who I was talking to. Of course _you_ would like it. Some of us are not going for the 'scary vampire' image that you seem to think is so popular these days. Some of us would rather just blend in."

"My 'scary vampire' image is not what it used to be," Severus said with a sigh. "I fear you have made me look soft in the eyes of the students."

"Soft?" Harry asked with incredulity, "I don't think anyone in their right mind would or _could_ refer to you as soft, Dad." Harry subconsciously rubbed at his side. His dad had put him through his paces before they left, making double sure that Harry wasn't going to lose control and hex anyone now that his magic was so powerful. His dad would goad him into losing control just to test him.

"Perhaps, but I will be rectifying that image soon enough," Severus replied darkly.

Harry sat up straighter, raising his eyebrows as he asked, "What do you plan on doing?"

Severus looked his son in his eyes, "Now that we have put this whole _Voldemort_ business behind us, I plan on being the strict father that you so desperately require."

"W-what does that mean?" Harry asked with alarm. "You can't get any stricter then you already are!"

Severus raised his eyebrow. "Once we get to that school, there will be no more secret night jaunts under invisibility cloaks, nor will there be anymore drummed up plans to save ANYONE, and I mean anyone! Should there be a need for someone to be saved, the ministry Aurors will need to do the saving. You are to keep your nose out of any secret plans that you or your friends wish to concoct. Your studies will come first - not your girlfriend, not Quiddich, not even your new found ability of defense. If you deviate from this plan in any way, I promise a very thorough punishment."

Harry kicked at the train bench his dad was sitting on. "Bloody hell! Haven't I done enough to prove myself in your eyes? I feel like you don't trust me at all!"

The windows began to shake. His dad grabbed his arm tightly causing him to wince.

"Pull it back, Harry, or we will take the next train back to where we have just left," Severus hissed out.

Harry quickly got himself under control. The magic came spiraling back to him as he began to occulude. Once he felt calmer he yanked his arm away from his dad. He would never admit that his dad's strong grip actually helped him focus enough to pull back his unbridled magic. It would take some time to fully learn how to keep his magic in check when he was angry.

Even still, Harry felt the need to complain, "You don't have to be so mean about it!"

"Get used to it," Severus said without apology. He picked his papers back up and began to read again.

Harry huffed out in frustration.

Severus put his papers down to reach for his wand when the train conductor knocked on the door. The conductor announced that their destination was a few minutes away, lingering a moment to look at the occupants. Once Severus shut the door on the man he turned back around and was momentarily caught off guard. The mangy black dog sitting in front of him began to wag it's tail.

"Merlin help me," Severus groaned as the dog stood up on the bench. He snatched his hand back when the blasted mutt bit his finger. "Harry James Potter!"

The dog barked back.

"You seem to be under the impression that I find you amusing, son?" Severus stated. He sat back down with the intent of ignoring his son. It usually just prolonged Harry's transformation into canine if Severus played into the boy's antics.

The dog jumped onto the bench next to him and began to paw at the papers. Severus picked them up and rolled them up. He smacked the dog on his nose.

"Don't you dare start ripping apart my papers again," Severus warned as he watched the dog shake it's head from side to side.

The last time Harry had transformed into a dog, he'd made a huge mess of several seventh year assignments that Severus had been grading. Once Harry had turned back into a human, the blasted boy had claimed that he couldn't help himself. He'd said that the compulsion to have dog-like behavior was so strong that all other thoughts had left him. He had also claimed that while in dog form, having his head scratched or his back petted was the best feeling in the world.

The dog put its head down on it's paws, subdued by the reprimand.

Severus took pity and began to scratch it behind the ears. "You're a rather good boy when you want to be."

_TBC?_I'm back! So should I continue? let me know you are out there!


	59. Chapter 59 Dog Days

The tall turrets of Hogwarts School could be seen from the Hogsmeade platform as the train pulled into the station. As soon as the train doors opened, Harry ran ahead through the thinning crowds, ignoring his dad's warnings to stay close. He knew that no one would recognize him while he was in his dog form.

He loved being a dog and the freedom it gave him. He was aware that his impulses while in dog form were a bit primitive but he couldn't help the strong desires that overwhelmed him. Sometimes he would completely forget himself and chase a rabbit or eat a bug. He wished his dad would just indulge him every once in a while and play fetch with him. But instead, he could always count on Severus to lecture him on decorum the minute he turned back into human form.

He continued weaving through people, completely ignoring his dad's yelling until he found himself stopped short by a leash and collar!

"Slow down," Severus hissed out at the unruly beast as he tugged on the dog's magical leash. "I'll not have you getting yourself killed before we even get to school!"

Harry turned around and growled at his dad. When Severus gave his leash another tug, he snapped at his dad's hand.

"Ouch! You little shit!" Severus hissed, dropping the leash to grab his injured hand.

Harry took off running, never looking back. He ran right through Hogsmeade, darting around carriages and thestrals, upsetting the beasts as he weaved through their legs. Somewhere along the way he managed to vanish away the leash and collar. His "dog thinking" took control, and all other thoughts flew out the window.

By the time he ran through the gates of Hogwarts he was winded, causing him to slow down enough to catch a whiff of something different. He changed course and started running towards a bush. He ran under the bush, frightening a black jack rabbit from its home. The rabbit darted towards the Forbidden Forest, giving way to a great game of chase!

He was almost to the edge of the forest when a bolt of lightening almost hit his paw and he heard his dad's menacing voice.

"Harry James Potter, you stop this instant or so help me...!" Severus huffed out in exasperation as he finally caught up with his son.

Harry came to his senses and morphed back into human form. His dad approached him with a menacing look on his face.

Harry put his hands out in front of him as he stepped back, "Now just hold on a minute, dad," Harry pleaded, "it's not really even my fault you know!"

"NOT YOUR FAULT?" Severus yelled as he grabbed hold of Harry's shirt collar and yanked him forward. "Do you realize how scared I was when you went running through the carriages? Do you even realize that you were almost killed at least three times by thestrals as you weaved your way through the streets?"

Harry pushed back away from his dad, yanking his collar free. "I told you, I can't help it!" He fixed his collar as he turned his back and started walking up to the castle. "I can't help that I think like a dog and just want to be free!"

Severus followed his son, his irritation growing as they walked towards the castle. He had thought he was going to have a heart attack when he'd seen a thestral rear up and almost come back down on his son! Blasted boy was so impulsive!

"We are not even back at Hogwarts for two minutes and you already almost get yourself killed!"

"I did not!" Harry yelled, stopping to pull a twig out of his hair.

"Yes, you most certainly did! If you think that I will let you run around in dog form, doing as you please, you've got another thing coming!" Severus swept past his son, muttering under his breath, "Leave it to Black to cause all this trouble, even after he's gone."

Harry ran to catch up. "Don't talk about Sirius! It's not his fault."

Severus knew he shouldn't have said anything about the beloved mutt. He stopped short, causing Harry to run into his back. The boy fell backwards onto the ground. Severus reached down to help him back up. He gripped his son's arm, pulling him onto his feet.

He held onto his arm as he said, "Please ... let's just try to finish out this school year without anymore near deaths. I don't think my heart can take it." He put his hand up to his heart.

That was when Harry saw the bite mark that he had given his dad. He suddenly felt bad for having caused so much anxiety.

"Um, I'm sorry I bit you," Harry said as he felt his face redden with shame. I mean, who the hell bites their own dad!

Severus looked at his hand, forgetting that it had even happened. "Perhaps a round of rabies Muggle shots is needed?"

"I don't have rabies!" Harry replied, smiling as he said it. "Maybe I caught something from you! I better go see Madame Pomfrey and have her check for mange."

They both laughed at that ... until Harry remembered something.

"Hey, you put an effing collar on me ... and a leash!"

"Yes," Severus darkly replied, "next time I shall endeavor to hang on tighter."

"Ha, very funny," Harry grumbled as he kicked at the bridge. "You better be kidding about there being a _next time_."

"Do I ever?"

Harry couldn't tell if his dad was serious. Then an idea occurred to him, "I wonder what Mrs. Weasley's going to say when I tell her that you put a leash on me?"

Harry laughed when his dad seemed to choke on his reply.

"Perhaps we should keep this story to ourselves." Severus' tone was suddenly much more placating.

Harry snickered, knowing that his dad would rather face Voldemort than Mrs. Weasley when she pitched a fit. "I don't think so, dad."

"Perhaps I could throw a stick for you to fetch the next time you are in canine form?"

Harry laughed out loud. "Wow! I had no idea that the mention of Mrs. Weasley would give me so much power. Should have thought of this sooner."

His dad raised an eyebrow at him.


End file.
